El Sentimiento Correcto
by susuna
Summary: Sasuke abusa de Hinata dejandole serias consecuencias, sintiendose culpable por ello Naruto jura cuidar de Hinata y protegerla pase lo que pase ¿Puede la culpa convertirse en amor? Averiguenlo -Advertencia: Violacion- NaruHina  Cap 12 Lemon
1. Chapter 1 Dolor

Bueno, debo decir que recibi criticas muy severas con respecto a este fic, tal vez se deba a que mis anteriores historias eran demasiado melosas, por ello decidi retirar el fic del foro donde acostumbro estrenar mis fics y realmente pensaba dejar este en el olvido, pero gracias a las palabras de animo de algunos lectores e decidido reintentarlo, pero de ninguna manera lo hare en un foro donde no se sabe distinguir entre la critica constructiva y la critica destructiva. E leido varios fics aqui con tematicas violentas, oscuras y dramaticas, pero todas son buenas historias y los lectores lo aceptan de manera neutral. Creo que la comunidad lectora de este foro es mas madura, de mentalidad abierta y de cirtica consructiva, es por eso que e decidido publicar este fic aqui, espero que aqui se le de una oportunidad a esta historia y si no es de su gusto les suplico que simplemente dejen de leerlo, en el otro foro se me tacho de ser sadica y de denigrar al género femenino con esta historia y realmente estaba considerando renunciar a volver a escribir, pero gracias a las palabras de animo de buenos amigos e decidido no darme por vencida.

Asi pues, los dejo que ustedes decidan si esta historia merece la pena o es mejor enterrarla e intetar algo diferente, juzguen ustedes mismos.

Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen

**CAPITULO 1**

**Dolor**

Naruto no podía creer lo que veía, o más bien, se negaba a creerlo. Sabía que Sasuke había cambiado mucho desde que se había marchado con Orochimaru, que se había vuelto aun más frió... Pero jamás pensó que se hubiera vuelto tan cruel

–¿Q... Que has hecho... Sasuke?– Pregunto el rubio con voz temblorosa contemplando la escena

–¿No es obvio, Dobe?– Le respondió el Uchiha con una voz llena de tranquilidad, misma que provoco que los ojos de Naruto se llenaran de horror –Hasta tu debes ser capaz de deducir lo que acaba de pasar aquí ¿Verdad?– Naruto sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado en el estomago y de nuevo dirigió su mirada a la frágil figura que yacía inconsciente en el piso.

Hinata tenia moretones por todo su cuerpo, el cual se podía apreciar debido a que su ropa estaba desgarrada mostrando sus hermosas y bien definidas curvas; además de las marcas de golpes tenia también marcas de mordiscos y los moretones en sus muñecas mostraban que había sido sujetada de forma violenta. Sus pantalones se encontraban arrugados y mal colocados, lo suficiente para poder apreciar que su ropa interior también había sido desgarrada... Y estaba ensangrentada

–¿Fuiste tu...?– Pregunto temiendo la respuesta

–¿Ves a alguien más aquí?– Le respondió el Uchiha con el mismo acento despreocupado mientras levantaba la parte de arriba de su traje para cubrir su torso que estaba desnudo.

–¿Qué... Que hiciste?– Pregunto de nuevo el rubio mientras cerraba con fuerza los puños sintiendo pánico y negando lo que parecía ser obvio. Había derribado la puerta de una habitación y se encontró con Hinata desmayada en el suelo con toda su ropa desgarrada y su cuerpo cubierto de marcas de moretones y mordiscos, sus pantaletas ensangrentadas o lo que quedaba de ellas pues también habían sido desgarradas y de pie al lado de la joven se encontraba Sasuke terminando de ajustarse los pantalones, el torso desnudo y su cabello alborotado. Era más que obvio lo que había ocurrido ahí, pero Naruto se negaba a creerlo, ¡Sasuke no haría algo así! Tal vez era frió y despiadado con sus enemigos, pero jamás lastimaría a alguien inocente ¡Y aun menos de la forma en que parecía haberlo hecho! Debía existir alguna explicación –¡Responde! ¿Qué le hiciste a Hinata?– Grito casi desesperado. Por toda respuesta Sasuke lo miro un segundo con rostro inexpresivo y después le respondió con su inalterable timbre de voz

–Pasar un buen rato con ella...– Respondió como si fuera lo más normal, después continuo acomodando su ropa

–No...– Naruto comenzaba a temblar de rabia, aun no podía procesar lo que había escuchado –¡Tu no harías algo así!

–¿Porque no?– Respondió el moreno mientras se ajustaba el obi –Es muy linda... Aunque hubiera sido mas sencillo si no hubiera forcejeado tanto– Dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada a la joven en el suelo –Tuve que dejarla inconsciente antes del final...

–¡Cállate!– Grito furioso el rubio, sabia que su amigo había cometido muchas faltas desde su partida con Orochimaru y su posterior ingreso a Akatsuki, pero sin lugar a dudas la que acababa de hacer era la peor de todas –¡¿Cómo has podido caer tan bajo?– Sasuke lo miro un momento, como meditando la respuesta, después miro de nuevo a la chica

–A decir verdad, no estoy orgulloso de lo que hice– Respondió mirando por fin de frente al rubio –Pero esta hecho y no tiene remedio

–¿Por qué lo hiciste?– Naruto temblaba de furia y frustración –¿Qué ganabas lastimándola así? ¿Qué daño te ha hecho Hinata?

–Fue algo que tenia que hacer– Le respondió Sasuke sin apartar la mirada –No espero que lo entiendas– Comenzó a dirigirse a una puerta en la parte posterior –Y la verdad, no me importa lo que opines...– Y salió de la habitación

–¡ESPERA!– Grito el rubio, miro de nuevo a Hinata, dudando de que debía hacer y después, con una mueca de dolor, salió corriendo tras de Sasuke.

Mientras corría Naruto pensaba en lo rápido que cambian las cosas, el iniciar esa misión estaba lleno de optimismo ante la posibilidad de por fin traer de vuelta a su amigo. Y lo único que ocurrió fue que de nuevo se había equivocado, y esta vez alguien más había sufrido un daño terrible.

Durante su pelea con Pein el milagro había ocurrido, finalmente había podido controlar la energía del Kyuubi. Logro derrotar a Pein y finalmente descubrió que era hijo del Yondaime, pero Konoha había sido destruida casi en su totalidad. Cayo inconsciente, según le dijeron, por 5 días; cuando finalmente despertó se encontró que algunos de sus recuerdos no estaban del todo claros, entre ellos estaba Hinata, recordaba que ella había intentado ayudarlo y que le había dicho algo que en su momento le pareció importante, pero no tuvo tiempo de averiguarlo pues después se entero que Sasuke se había convertido en un miembro de Akatsuki y de inmediato salió en su busca.

Esta vez a Konoha le tomo mucho tiempo recuperarse, casi dos años habían transcurrido y todo parecía volver a la normalidad, excepto Naruto, quien continuaba tratando de encontrar cualquier indicio que lo llevara hasta su amigo. Y finalmente sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados cuando se entero que el grupo especializado seleccionado expresamente en localizar al ultimo Uchiha por fin había conseguido dar con este.

Según los anbus que habían salido a rastrear a Sasuke y a su grupo, aun existía un escondite de Akatsuki, sin dudarlo ni un instante Naruto casi suplico a Tsunade, quien finalmente se había recuperado del coma en el que cayo durante la batalla con Pein, que lo dejara ir en su busca; Tsunade accedió, aunque no de muy buena gana. Dos equipos se escogieron para esta nueva misión: Yamato, Naruto y Sakura por un lado y por otro Shikamaru, Ino y Hinata.

Hinata en un principio no había sido contemplada para la misión, se suponía que Neji debía haber ido en su lugar, pero el equipo de Gay-Sensei no se encontraba en la aldea pues se les había encomendado una misión en Suna y tardarían al menos 4 días en regresar. En un principio se había planeado esperar al regreso de Neji, pero Naruto estaba demasiado impaciente por encontrarse con Sasuke así que él personalmente le pidió a Hinata que se uniera al grupo para la misión. Y aun cuando Hinata se encontraba en plena recuperación de una herida de gravedad sufrida durante una misión, ella había accedido a ir.

Habían encontrado el escondite de Akatsuki, pero un extraño sujeto que tenia una curiosa similitud con una planta los estaba esperando (Nota de la autora: Lo siento, en este momento no recuerdo el nombre del personaje... Tampoco es que vaya a tener mucha trascendencia en esta historia ), la batalla no se hizo esperar, y para no perder a Sasuke los equipos se dividieron, así que al final Yamato, Shikamaru e Ino se quedaron a pelear y Naruto junto con Sakura y Hinata continuaron con la búsqueda, sin embargo, no lograron llegar muy lejos pues de nuevo alguien les estaba bloqueando el paso, grande fue la sorpresa de Naruto al encontrarse con Kisame, el antiguo compañero de Itachi, quien aparentemente no estaba muerto como todos creían y este no tenia la intención de dejarlos continuar. En un momento durante la pelea Hinata logro ver a Sasuke y se los dijo a sus compañeros; fue Naruto quien le pidió que fuera en su busca para no perderle el rastro, dado que Hinata poseía el Byakugan parecía ser una buena opción.

La pelea se prolongo más de lo esperado pero finalmente Naruto se encargo de eliminar todo rastro de Kisame asegurándose de que no quedara nada de él; pero Sakura se había esforzado mucho y estaba demasiado exhausta para continuar, así que el rubio se vio en la necesidad de continuar solo. Después del lugar donde había peleado con Kisame, se encontró con una larga serie de pasillos y puertas muy similares a las que había en el escondite de Orochimaru la primera vez que se había reencontrado con Sasuke, pero Naruto no se rindió y siguió buscando hasta que por fin al abrir una puerta encontró al Uchiha, y junto de él a Hinata quien claramente había sido victima del abuso mas humillante que podría sufrir una mujer.

Naruto continuo corriendo encontrándose por un largo corredor, por fin diviso una puerta, estaba tan furioso que la derribo de un golpe, en su interior estaba Sasuke y ese sujeto enmascarado que aseguraba ser Madara Uchiha.

–Naruto-Kun– Exclamo el enmascarado como si se tratara de un viejo amigo –Sasuke me acababa de decir que habías llegado

–¡Tu!– El tono de voz de Naruto era amenazador –¡Tu debes ser el responsable de todo esto!

–Al menos de la mayor parte– Admitió este –Pero Sasuke-san a resultado un gran colaborador...

–¡Silencio! A ti voy a matarte...– Dijo señalando al enmascarado y después se dirigió a Sasuke –Y después voy a llevarte de vuelta a Konoha aunque sea a rastras, Teme...

–Sigues diciendo eso...– Dijo el moreno con fastidio

–Lo sentimos, Naruto-Kun– Dijo amablemente Madara –Pero temo que ahora no tenemos tiempo– Justo en ese momento el lugar comenzó a sacudirse violentamente –Temo que tus amigos acaban de eliminar a mi compañero y en el proceso han dañado los cimientos de este lugar, todo se vendrá abajo, así que debemos abandonar el lugar... Y seria bueno que hicieras lo mismo– El temblor aumento provocando que las paredes y el techo se cuartearan y enormes trozos de concreto comenzaran a caer

–¡No los dejare escapar!– Rugió el rubio

–¿Seguro?– Pregunto Sasuke con un tono algo sarcástico –Esa niña esta inconsciente ¿Crees que sea buena idea dejarla sola mientras este sitio se derrumba?– Por toda respuesta Naruto rechinó los dientes enfurecido. Pero ese titubeo fue todo lo que necesito Madara. Una gigantesca roca cayo en medio de Naruto y los dos Uchihas levantado una enorme nube de polvo, Naruto perdió la visión unos momentos, cuando el polvo se disipo no había rastro ni de Sasuke ni de Madara. Maldiciendo, Naruto dio media vuelta y se dirigió a toda prisa a la habitación donde estaba Hinata.

Llego justo a tiempo, pues una enorme roca estaba por aplastar a la joven, Naruto de un ágil movimiento la aparto del camino y después salió a toda prisa con ella en brazos, sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a donde sabia que Sakura y sus compañeros lo esperaban se detuvo, miro de nuevo el estado en que se encontraba Hinata ¡No podía permitir que la vieran así!, se quito su gabardina (Nota de la autora: Naruto lleva una gabardina igual a la que usaba su padre) y se la puso a Hinata para ocultar el deplorable estado en que se encontraba su ropa y finalmente se reunió con sus compañeros para después, no sin esfuerzo, lograr salir del lugar antes de que colapsara completamente

–¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Hinata?– Pregunto a Sakura una vez que estuvieron a salvo

–No estoy seguro– Respondió el rubio después de titubear un instante –Creo que Sasuke la dejo inconsciente

–¿Hinata peleo con Sasuke?– Pregunto Shikamaru con la desaprobación impregnada en su voz

–Será mejor que la revise...– Dijo Sakura mientras intentaba acercarse a Hinata

–¡No!– Exclamo el rubio retrocediendo para evitar que Sakura tocara a Hinata, cosa que extraño a todos –Ella... Ella esta bien... Solo se desmayo

–Deberíamos asegurarnos...– Esta vez la que hablo fue Ino

–Ya dije que no es necesario– El rostro de Naruto era completamente serio –Lo mejor será que nos vayamos cuanto antes para reportarle todo lo ocurrido a la abuela Tsunade– Y aun con Hinata en brazos comenzó el camino de vuelta a Konoha dejando a los otros sorprendidos por su actitud.

Naruto procuro estar delante de sus compañeros en todo momento para evadir las preguntas. No sabría como responder cuando le pidieran que les dijera que era lo que le había pasado a Hinata, ya era algo sospechoso que la hubiera cubierto con su gabardina, y si dejaba que Sakura la revisara seguramente se daría cuenta el tipo de daño que sufrió, y eso no podía permitirlo, seria muy humillante tanto para Hinata como para Sakura... Además de que la situación de Sasuke, ya muy delicada de por si, solo empeoraría.

Se sentía mal por ello; sabía que actuar de esa manera era restarle importancia a la situación de Hinata y eso lo hacia sentirse como un canalla... Pero aun tenia la esperanza de que talvez Sasuke no había dañado "completamente" a Hinata, tal vez en el ultimo momento se había detenido.

Si había un día en el que se le podría considerar como el mayor de los idiotas, sin duda era ese, o eso era lo que Naruto pensaba.

En cuanto habían puesto un pie en la aldea, Naruto se había dirigido en busca de Tsunade con la excusa de rendir informe de la misión y de paso que revisara a Hinata; sus compañeros, especialmente Sakura, intentaron protestar, pero Naruto los ignoro y se dirigió de inmediato a la torre Hokage. Una vez ahí, todavía con Hinata inconsciente y en sus brazos, Naruto finalmente le explico a Tsunade lo que había ocurrido en el escondite de Akatsuki. De inmediato la Godaime había ordenado internar a Hinata en el hospital y especifico que ella se encargaría de atender a la chica.

Naruto espero durante varias horas hasta que por fin Tsunade apareció para informarle la situación de Hinata, el resultado había sido el que el rubio tanto temía: Violación.

¡Entonces era cierto! Sasuke había abusado de Hinata ¡De Hinata! Una de las personas mas amables y tranquilas que Naruto había conocido... ¡Y todo era por su culpa! Él había insistido en esa misión, él no había querido esperar el regreso de Neji, él le había pedido que los acompañara aun sabiendo que ella estaba aun convaleciente por su anterior misión, él la había dejado ir sola en busca de Sasuke en un desesperado intento de no perderlo de nuevo... ¡La culpa era de él!

–Tranquilízate Naruto...– Le dijo la Hokage al verlo sumirse en la desesperación al haberse enterado de la noticia –Nadie habría pensado jamás que Sasuke pudiera ser capaz de algo así...

–Pero la deje sola...– Dijo el rubio dejándose caer en una silla cerca de la cama donde Hinata reposaba, él y Tsunade eran los únicos en la habitación de la chica –Aun sabiendo que era peligroso la deje ir sola tras de Sasuke...

–Naruto, escucha...– Pero se vio interrumpida cuando Hinata comenzó a moverse en la cama, Naruto y Tsunade se acercaron a esta, poco a poco la chica fue despertando

–¿Na... Naruto-kun?– Susurro confundida mientras parpadeaba tratando de enfocar –¿Ho... Hokage-Sama?– Intento incorporarse pero solo pudo hacerlo a medias, algo aturdida miro a su alrededor tratando de ubicarse –¿Donde... Donde estoy?

–Estas en el hospital, Hinata– Le dijo Tsunade con el timbre de voz lo mas sereno que pudo articular –Fuiste herida durante la misión de búsqueda de Sasuke Uchiha– Hinata parpadeo de nuevo, aun estaba algo confundida –Fue Naruto quien te trajo aquí– Le dijo señalando al chico a su lado –Dime, Hinata... ¿Recuerdas lo que te paso durante la misión?– Pregunto cautelosamente

–¿La misión?– Susurro, bajó la mirada y después se llevo una mano a los labios mientras una expresión de profunda concentración se dibujaba en su rostro –Yo... Yo... Recuerdo que encontramos el lugar y que fuimos atacados por ese sujeto, Kasusu... Después Naruto-Kun, Sakura-San y yo nos encontramos con otro Akatsuki... Pero con mi Byakugan encontré a Uchiha-San y Naruto-Kun me pidió que no le perdiera el rastro, así que intente seguirlo, pero lo perdí, entonces trate de encontrarlo de nuevo, pero cuando lo hice Uchiha-San ya me estaba esperando... Trate de pelear con él, pero era mas rápido que yo y entonces... Entonces...– Repentinamente la expresión de concentración de Hinata cambio a una de absoluto terror –Por dios...– Susurro con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de pánico al comenzar a recordar lo ocurrido –Por dios...– Su voz se estaba elevando y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, las lagrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus perlados ojos –¡Por Dios!– Grito por fin, sus lagrimas corrieron libremente por sus mejillas cuando ella cerro los ojos y sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a la manta que la cubría, su rostro era una mezcla de miedo y dolor –Él... Él... Él me... Él me... Me...– No pudo seguir hablando, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a sollozar.

–Hinata...– Fue todo lo que el rubio fue capaz de articular, sentía un nudo en la garganta y estaba a punto de llorar también ¿Cómo había permitido que le pasara eso a Hinata?

–Tranquilízate Hinata– Le decía la Hokage mientras le daba suaves palmaditas en la espalda en un intento por reconfortarla –No fue tu culpa...

–N... No... No puede... Hacer nada– Continuo aun con sus manos cubriendo su rostro y sollozando –Me derribo y me sujeto las manos... Rompió mi ropa... Yo... Yo... Le suplicaba que se detuviera... Pero... Pero él... Él solo decía... Decía "Es algo que tengo que hacer"... Dios mío...

–Hinata, no te atormentes más...– Tsunade sentía una profunda pena por esa chica

–Yo intentaba zafarme... Pero aun así él... Él lo hizo... Seguí pidiéndole que parara... Creo que al final se fastidio de mis gritos y lo ultimo que recuerdo es que utilizo el Mangekyou Sharingan y después no recuerdo más...– De nuevo se sumió en el llanto. Con los ojos húmedos y un nudo en la garganta, Tsunade se sentó junto a la chica y la envolvió en sus brazos intentando consolarla, Hinata enterró el rostro en el pecho de la Godaime –¿Por qué?– Pregunto entre sollozos –¿Por qué Uchiha-San me hizo algo tan horrible? ¿Qué le había hecho yo? ¿Qué ganaba con esto?

–Hinata-chan...– Murmuro Naruto con voz ahogada levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a donde estaban ambas mujeres –Yo... De verdad lo siento...

–¿Naruto-Kun?– Susurro la chica levantando un poco el rostro para mirarlo, casi había olvidado que el rubio estaba ahí –¿Por qué... Porque te disculpas?

–Te deje sola...– La miro con los ojos llenos de culpa –Aun sabiendo que era peligroso... Si no te hubiera pedido que buscaras a Sasuke esto jamás habría pasado... ¡Todo es mi culpa!

–Naruto-kun...– Pero antes de que Hinata dijera nada unos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron y en seguida la voz de Sakura se dejo escuchar

–¿Naruto? ¿Hokage-Sama? ¿Podemos pasar? Queremos ver como se encuentra Hinata– Naruto y Tsunade intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, pero antes de que cualquiera de ellos reaccionara Hinata sujeto con fuerza la manga de Tsunade

–¡Por favor Hokage-Sama! ¡No les diga nada de lo que me paso!

–Pero...– Intento replicar la Sannin, pero de nuevo la voz de la pelirrosa la interrumpió

–El padre de Hinata también esta aquí y esta preguntando por ella– La expresión de la ojiperla era de autentico pánico

–¡Se lo suplico Hokage-Sama! Nadie debe enterarse ¡Mi padre menos que nadie!– Tsunade la miro a los ojos por un instante y después movió la cabeza en señal de aceptación, acto seguido se separo de Hinata y abrió la puerta.

–Pueden entrar– Sakura e Ino entraron y detrás de ellas venia Hiashi Hyuuga, Naruto observo como el hombre miraba fijamente a si hija quien pareció encogerse en su lugar, el rubio no podía culparla por esa reacción, el jefe del Clan Hyuuga realmente era intimidante

–Hinata– El tono de voz era severo –Tengo entendido que tuviste que pelear con Sasuke Uchiha

–A... Así fue, padre yo...

–Y que resultaste herida por eso– Una sombra de culpa cubrió el rostro de Ino y Sakura, pero Hinata no se sintió molesta, sin duda su padre las había interceptado y preguntado lo ocurrido y ellas no tuvieron otra opción que decir lo que sabían

–Si...– Respondió en una voz que era casi un susurro mientras bajaba la mirada incapaz de sostener la de su padre

–Es decir que fuiste derrotada por él– Ella solo atino a afirmar con un movimiento de cabeza –Entonces la heredera del Clan Hyuuga fue derrotada por el desertor Uchiha– Una mueca de dolor se dibujo en la cara de Hinata mientras sus manos sujetaban con fuerzas las sabanas; una atmósfera de tensión pareció inundar el lugar y los espectadores de la conversación entre padre e hija se sentían mas que incómodos, excepto Naruto, lo que el rubio sentía era furia ¿Qué clase de padre esta más preocupado por el ganador de una pelea que por el bienestar de su hija? ¡SI supiera lo que le ocurrió a Hinata no le hablaría así! Entonces vio como Hinata iba a hablar de nuevo, Naruto estaba seguro de que le diría a su padre lo que Sasuke le había hecho, no podía culparla, ella estaba en todo su derecho de pedir justicia

–Yo... Yo lo siento, padre– Comenzó con voz algo temblorosa –Estoy consiente de la gran decepción que el resultado de esta misión representa para ti y para el Clan– Aun con los ojos llenos de tristeza, Hinata miro de nuevo a su padre –Estoy dispuesta a aceptar la sanción que tu y el consejo del Clan decidan para mi...– Un tenso silencio siguió a esta respuesta, Naruto estaba sorprendido ¿De verdad Hinata no diría nada de lo sucedido?

–Bien– Respondió finalmente Hiashi –Me alegra saber que al menos estas dispuesta a aceptar las consecuencias por tu incompetencia– Naruto estuvo a punto de protestar, pero la mano de Tsunade en su hombro lo detuvo. El líder del Clan Hyuuga siguió hablando –Se te comunicara la decisión del consejo en cuanto regreses a la mansión– Después de eso, el hombre se dirigió a Tsunade y le pidió un informe detallado de la condición de su hija, Tsunade le pidió a Hiashi que la acompañara fuera de la habitación, el padre de Hinata salió, pero antes de que Tsunade hiciera lo mismo la voz de Hinata la detuvo

–¡Hokage-Sama!– Tsunade se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta para mirar a la chica –Por favor...– Tsunade entendió que se refería a lo que le había pedido antes de que su padre llegara, no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que Sasuke le había hecho. Tsunade movió la cabeza en señal de aceptación, aunque por la expresión de su rostro era evidente que no estaba de acuerdo, después salió de la habitación a reunirse con el padre de Hinata

–Hinata– Pregunto Sakura quien se veía muy preocupada –¿Esta todo bien?

–Si...– Susurro Hinata, Naruto la miro fijamente, parecía que de un momento a otro se echaría a llorar, pero se llevo una sorpresa cuando Hinata levanto el rostro y le regalo una tierna sonrisa a sus compañeros –Seguramente el Clan me obligara a pasar por un nuevo entrenamiento intensivo, eso no es tan malo ¿Verdad?– La sonrisa de Hinata tuvo el efecto de disolver toda la tensión de la habitación, Sakura e Ino se sintieron más tranquilas e incluso bromearon un poco con la chica que en todo momento se mostró de lo más tranquila. Naruto contemplaba la escena desde una esquina apartada de la habitación en silencio, esperaba que finalmente el llanto traicionara a Hinata y que dijera todo lo que había pasado; pero nada de eso ocurría, Hinata se mostraba de lo más serena

–Y dime, Hinata...– Pregunto finalmente Sakura –¿Sasuke te dijo algo cuando lo viste?– Naruto se quedo petrificado en su sitio, miro como la sonrisa se congelaba en el rostro de Hinata, el rubio estaba seguro que la chica había alcanzado el limite de su resistencia. Para sorpresa del chico, Hinata miro a Sakura con una expresión de culpa en sus bellos ojos perlados

–Lo siento mucho, Sakura... Yo... Él solo me dijo que no iba a volver... Y yo no pude hacer nada para traerlo de vuelta... De verdad lo siento...– Sakura miro unos segundos a su amiga y después le tomo la mano cariñosamente y le sonrió

–Esta bien, Hinata, no tienes de que disculparte... Sé que hiciste todo lo que pudiste, somos nosotros quienes deberíamos pedirte perdón por no haberte ayudado...

–Esta bien– Hinata le regreso el apretón de manos a Sakura mientras sonreía de nuevo –Nadie tiene la culpa de lo que paso– Por toda respuesta, Sakura asintió con la cabeza a lo que ella había dicho; pero Naruto no estaba de acuerdo, él sentía que él era responsable de lo que le había pasado a Hinata.

Finalmente, después de un rato de charla sin importancia Ino y Sakura decidieron retirarse, Sakura miro a Naruto, estaba tan callado que había olvidado que estaba allí

–Debemos irnos, Naruto– Le dijo su compañera –Hay que dejar que Hinata descanse

–Me iré en un momento– Le respondió serio, cosa que extraño a la pelirrosa, había tenido esa actitud desde que termino la misión –Solo quiero hablar un poco con Hinata

–Pero...– Sakura iba a protestar, pero Ino la detuvo

–Déjalos que hablen, Sakura– Comenzó a llevarla fuera de la habitación –Ya sabes lo terco que es Naruto, es capaz de estar fastidiando a todo el hospital toda la noche hasta que lo dejen hablar con Hinata– Ambas salieron de la habitación –Seguramente quiere preguntarle sobre Sasuke...– Fue todo lo que se pudo escuchar después de que cerraron la puerta y se alejaron del lugar. Una vez solos Naruto finalmente se acerco a Hinata, el rubio observo como finalmente el dolor había regresado a su rostro

–¿Por qué no dijiste nada, Hinata?– Le pregunto directamente –Sasuke te hizo algo terrible y tienes todo el derecho de pedir justicia

–Pero...– Tímidamente, Hinata se atrevió a mirar al rubio –Si eso pasara, Uchiha-San jamás podría volver a la aldea, mi Clan se encargaría de cazarle como a un autentico criminal...

–Y se lo merece...

–Pero tu aun quieres que vuelva ¿Verdad?– Naruto la miro asombrado –Si saben lo que me hizo ya no podrás traer de regreso a Uchiha-San... Te has esforzado tanto en hacerlo... No quiero que por mi culpa...– Incapaz de continuar, Hinata solo bajo de nuevo la mirada

–Hinata...– Fue todo lo que Naruto pudo articular, no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿Hinata estaba pasando por todo ese dolor solo para ayudarlo? Naruto se sintió el ser más miserable y egoísta del mundo ¡Tendría que haber sido él quien le contara al padre de Hinata lo que ocurrió! ¡Él debería haberle pedido a Tsunade que Sasuke debía ser cazado y castigado por lo que hizo! Y en vez de eso había intentado ocultar la desgracia de Hinata convirtiéndose así en cómplice de lo que su amigo había hecho, y en vez de molestarse, Hinata había guardado silencio en consideración a él –Hi... Hinata... Yo...

–Quisiera estar sola, por favor– Fue todo lo que dijo, Naruto deseaba decir algo que la confortara, que le hiciera comprender que él no consideraba menos importante lo que había sufrido, pero no se le ocurrió nada, simplemente dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Pero después de cerrar la puerta justo cuando se disponía a marcharse, escucho como Hinata se echaba a llorar de nuevo. Naruto sintió un nudo en la garganta mientras que de nuevo se sentía miserable por haber permitido que algo así ocurriera. Mientras se dirigía a su casa se prometió a si mismo que a partir de ese día estaría pendiente de Hinata hasta asegurarse que habría superado por completo el trauma que había sufrido, después de todo, cuidarla era lo menos que podía hacer por ella.

Hinata tuvo que estar hospitalizada por cinco días durante los cuales todas las noches había despertado gritando aterrada, por supuesto que ese comportamiento extraño a su padre, pero Tsunade le explico que probablemente era a causa de haber caído victima del Mangekyou Sharingan, dicha explicación pareció convencer a Hiashi quien finalmente pidió que Hinata fuera dada de alta y que terminara su recuperación en la mansión Hyuuga para poder iniciar su nuevo entrenamiento.

Naruto permaneció como un mudo testigo de todo esto, al ver como Hiashi catalogaba de debilidad el comportamiento de Hinata deseaba poder gritarle toda la verdad, pero no podía hacerlo, ya no solo por Sasuke, si también por Hinata, estaba seguro que si Hiashi se enteraba de que ella había intentado cubrir a Sasuke la repudiaría; y Naruto jamás permitiría que Hinata pasara por algo así, se lo debía.

Durante toda la estadía de Hinata en el hospital Naruto la visito todos los días, le llevaba comida, pues consideraba que la comida de hospital era horrible, flores y uno que otro libro para que estuviera entretenida, cabe mencionar que dicho comportamiento extraño a los compañeros de ambos, pero nadie dijo nada, excepto Neji, que cuando supo lo ocurrido reprendió a Naruto por haber inmiscuido a su prima en una misión aun cuando esta estaba recuperándose de una herida, ante este reproche Naruto no dijo nada, después de todo se lo merecía ¿Verdad? Esto no hizo si no reforzar su propósito de cuidar a Hinata hasta que estuviera completamente recuperada.

Por su parte Hinata se sentía realmente mal, no solo había sido victima de violación por parte de Sasuke Uchiha si no que en su Clan de nuevo la tacharon de débil, cuando parecía que por fin estaba demostrando mejorías y un poder y carácter digno de la futura dirigente del Clan le ocurre algo así y todos sus esfuerzos se van a la basura.

En un principio pensó que toda esa desgracia al menos le había traído algo bueno, y eso era que su amado Naruto-kun estaba a su lado todos los días, pero pronto ese pensamiento no le resulto de ningún consuelo al comprender que si el rubio estaba a su lado era solo porque se sentía culpable. Ella había soñado muchísimo con volverse mas cercana a Naruto, pero no a causa de que este le tuviera lastima, esto tuvo como consecuencia que ella se deprimiera aun más.

Y Naruto se desesperaba al verla así, no sabia que podía hacer para animarla, pero necesitaba hacer algo. Los días pasaban y aun cuando Naruto seguía con sus entrenamientos y misiones siempre encontraba tiempo para ir a asegurarse de que Hinata estaba bien, después de un tiempo esto comenzó a molestar a Kiba quien empezaba a pensar que Naruto estaba acosando a Hinata, otrora pensó que esto haría muy feliz a su amiga y sin duda no habría intervenido, pero ante la evidente incomodidad de Hinata le pidió a Naruto que cesara ese comportamiento. Sin embargo, Naruto continuo vigilando a Hinata a la distancia, tanto que pronto aprendió algunas de sus costumbres.

Fue cuestión de solo unos días para que Naruto valorara aun más a Hinata al observar su comportamiento. Sabia que era amable, pero se dio cuanta de era una chica extremadamente dulce al verla como cuidaba de su hermanita, como estaba pendiente de la alimentación de esta y como le cumplía pequeños caprichos como cepillarle el cabello o de vez en cuando prepararle el postre que ella pidiera. También estaba su trato con Neji, Hinata lo trataba como un igual, con respeto y afecto, dejando en claro que a ella no le importaba la diferencia entre Souke y Bouke, y también la manera en que se llevaba con sus amigos y maestros; Naruto se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no se había percatado del ser maravilloso que era Hinata, lo único que ensombrecía terriblemente los días de la ojiperla era que aun se despertaba por las noches gritando aterrada, Naruto sabia perfectamente a quien veía la chica en sus pesadillas y esto hizo que su rencor a Sasuke por lo que le había hecho aumentara, pero aun así todavía deseaba el regreso de su amigo

–Esta bien, Naruto-Kun– Le había dicho Hinata el día que fue dada de alta del hospital cuando el se presento para acompañarla –Te aseguro que superare esto... No me dejare vencer por algo así, después de todo, soy un Ninja ¿Verdad?

–Pero Hinata...– Trato de replicar el rubio, pero la joven no se lo permitió

–Estoy muy agradecida por todas tus atenciones, pero creo que a partir de ahora debo superar esto por mi misma

–Hinata, no puedo dejarte sola

–No te preocupes, debo salir adelante y tu debes de encontrar a Uchiha-San– Sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del rubio –Hiciste una promesa y el Naruto que yo conozco nunca falta a su palabra...

–Hinata-Sama– Se escucho la voz de Neji desde la puerta –¿Esta lista?

–En un momento voy, Niisan– Le dijo mientras le sonreía, Neji salió de la habitación y Hinata se dirigió de nuevo a Naruto –Neji me acompañara hasta la mansión, te veré después Naruto-Kun– Y se marcho de ahí dejando a Naruto incapaz de articular palabra. El chico se sentía sorprendido ¿Cómo alguien de aspecto tan frágil podía ser tan fuerte?

Los días pasaron y finalmente, después de un mes, Naruto tuvo que interrumpir su vigilancia de Hinata debido a una misión. Estuvo fuera de la aldea por dos semanas y la convivencia con Sai, Kakashi y por supuesto Sakura le hizo pensar que tal vez Kiba tuviera razón y lo que estaba haciendo ya era acoso más que vigilancia; cuando llegaron a la aldea y estaba decidido a bajar la vigilancia sobre la ojiperla se encontró precisamente con Kiba que iba corriendo lo más rápido que podía con su fiel Akamaru tras de él y llevaba entre sus brazos a una inconsciente y muy pálida Hinata.

Naruto no lo pensó dos veces y haciendo caso omiso de los comentarios de su equipo se lanzo tras de Kiba para averiguar que había ocurrido

–¡Hey, Kiba!– Le dijo cuando le dio alcance saltando sobre los tejados de la aldea –¿Qué le pasa a Hinata?

–Así que has regresado, Naruto, lo siento, como te habrás dado cuenta ahora no es un buen momento para hablar...– Le respondió el castaño sin que ninguno de los dos se detuviera

–¡Contéstame!– Pregunto de nuevo levantado la voz y mirando a Hinata, realmente estaba muy pálida

–¡No lo sé!– Contesto el chico perro –Estábamos entrenando y de repente se desmayo, ya lleva días estando enferma, pero no había querido ir a ver a un médico, así que ahora la llevo con la Godaime– Naruto no dijo nada más, solo se limito a seguir a su amigo.

En cuanto llegaron a la torre Hokage Kiba pidió hablar con Tsunade quien los recibió de inmediato al saber lo que pasaba, cuando vio a Hinata se la arrebato de los brazos a Kiba y poso una mano sobre el vientre de la chica, un resplandor verde se dejo ver mientras la expresión de la Hokage era de alarma

–¿Pasa algo malo con Hinata, abuela Tsunade?– Pregunto Naruto preocupado

–No estoy segura, debo revisarla en el hospital– Dijo y después desapareció en una nube de humo

–¿Dijiste que lleva días enferma?– Pregunto el rubio a Kiba mientras se dirigían corriendo al Hospital

–Si– Le contesto el otro –Según me dijo Hanabi a estado volviendo el estomago y tiene dolores de cabeza y a comenzado a sufrir mareos bastante seguido estos días, Shino y yo comenzamos a preocuparnos

–Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Shino?– Le pregunto mientras trataba de procesar lo que había escuchado

–Fue a avisar al Padre de Hinata lo que paso– Ninguno dijo nada más. Llegaron al hospital pero aun no había noticias, para mala suerte de Kiba, le llego un mensaje donde le decían que lo necesitaban en su casa de inmediato

–Será mejor que vayas– Le dijo Naruto –Yo me quedare aquí a esperar noticias– A Kiba le extraño tanta preocupación por parte del rubio, pero decidió hacerle caso y se marcho refunfuñando, después de un rato que a Naruto se le hizo eterno Tsunade hizo su aparición

–Ya puedes entrar, Naruto– Sin decir nada Naruto entro a la habitación que le indico Tsunade, ahí estaba Hinata quien estaba sentada sobre una cama, un poco pálida pero conciente

–¡Na... Naruto-Kun!– Exclamo sorprendida al verlo ahí –No sabia que habías vuelto

–Así es, Hinata-Chan– Le dijo sonriente en un intento de animarla –Me dijeron que no has estado bien estos días ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

–Hokage-Sama aun no me lo dice– Le respondió tímidamente

–¿No?– Se volvió a ver a Tsunade que estaba recargada sobre la puerta con los ojos cerrados en una mueca de preocupación –¿Que pasa, abuela Tsunade? ¿Qué tiene Hinata?– Por toda respuesta Tsunade abrió los ojos y miro a ambos jóvenes muy seria

–¿Pa... Pasa algo malo conmigo, Tsunade-Sama?– Pregunto la chica temerosa, pero la mujer siguió sin responder

–¡Ya di algo, abuela!– Levanto la voz exasperado, una sirena de alarma comenzó a sonar en su cabeza –¿Qué es lo que tiene Hinata? ¿Es grave?

–No, no es algo malo– Respondió por fin la mujer, ambos chicos suspiraron aliviados

–¡Entonces porque nos asustas así!– Protesto el rubio –¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que tiene Hinata?– De nuevo la mujer guardo silencio

–¿Hokage-Sama?– Pregunto nerviosa Hinata, la situación comenzaba a asustarla –¿Qué... Que tengo?– La Sannin suspiro y con una voz llena de cansancio finalmente respondió

–Estas embarazada, Hinata

...

Y hasta aqui queda el primer capitulo ¿Realmente me vi muy cruel? creanme que no es esa mi intencion, les suplico que le den una oportunidad a este fic. Por favor, no dejen de mandarme reviews, la verdad al momento de empezar a escribirlo este me parecio un buen fic, pero despues de los fuertes comentarios y criticas que recibio ya no estoy muy segura, ustedes tienen la ultima palabra. De momento les agradezco el haberse tomado la moletstia de leerlo ¡Hasta pronto!


	2. Chapter 2 Culpa

Bueno, debo decir que estoy realmente emocionada por la respuesta que recibi de los lectores de este foro, aun cuando no todos expresaron gusto por la temática principal si mostraron interés y tolerancia. ¡Muchísimas gracias por eso! Definitivamente me hicieron sentirme superanimada y bastante deseosa de seguir escribiendo, ¡Todos ustedes son geniales!.

...

**CAPITULO 2**

**Culpa**

–¿Co... Como dijo... Hokage-Sama?– Pregunto temblorosa la muchacha con la esperanza de haber oído mal

–Dije que estas embarazada Hinata, tienes aproximadamente seis semanas...– La chica estuvo a punto de desmayarse otra vez, pero los brazos del chico que estaba a su lado se lo impidieron

–¡Hinata!– Exclamo Naruto preocupado, él también estaba conmocionado –Abuela Tsunade...– Se dirigió a la mujer que seguía mirándolos desde la puerta –¿Estas segura?

–Hice la prueba tres veces para estar segura, Hinata esta embarazada– Un ligero gemido escapo de los labios de la peliazul al escucharlo de nuevo, Tsunade se aparto de la puerta y camino hasta quedar delante de la joven que la miraba temblorosa desde la cama –No quisiera ofenderte Hinata, pero... Ese hijo es de Sasuke Uchiha ¿Verdad?– Con una expresión de dolor Hinata solo atino a mover la cabeza en señal de afirmación

–¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, abuela?– Pregunto el rubio con la indignación impregnada en la voz

–¡Tranquilízate Naruto! Tenemos una situación muy delicada entre manos– Después continuo hablando mientras se dirigía hacia la joven –Escúchame Hinata, fuiste violada por Sasuke y este hijo es la consecuencia, nadie te culpara por la decisión que tomes

–¿A... A que se refiere?– Pregunto temerosa de lo que la mujer estaba insinuando

–A que estas en todo tu derecho de interrumpir este embarazo, Hinata

–¿Estas sugiriendo que Hinata aborte?– Pregunto el rubio desconcertado

–Solo quiero que sepa que esa opción es una posibilidad, Naruto– Le dijo –Te recuerdo que ese hijo es producto de una violación

–Eso es cierto...– Dijo Hinata en una voz muy baja pero aun así tuvo el poder de callar de inmediato a Tsunade y a Naruto, el rubio miro a la chica, ella tenia la mirada perdida y su mano sobre su vientre al momento de decir –Pero es mi hijo... Es de Uchiha-San, pero también es mío, yo... yo...– Volvió la mirada hacia Tsunade –No podría... Matarlo– Un largo silencio siguió a esta declaración

–¿Entonces vas a tenerlo?– Pregunto con seriedad la Sannin, por toda respuesta Hinata movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación, Naruto la contemplaba con admiración –¿Sabes lo que eso implica?– Volvió a preguntar la Sannin

–Que voy a ser madre– Respondió con un susurro de voz pero en esta ocasión sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras sus manos acariciaban su vientre –No me importa como llego aquí, es mío y quiero tenerlo

–Pero Hinata...– Tsunade intento hacerla reflexionar, pero la chica la interrumpió

–Estoy decidida Hokage-Sama, no voy a interrumpir este embarazo, este bebe nacerá y yo seré su madre

–¡¿Cómo has dicho?– Se escucho una voz furiosa desde la puerta, la Hokage y los dos jóvenes voltearon hacia la puerta y contemplaron con horror que ahí estaba Hiashi Hyuuga quien había escuchado claramente lo que Hinata acababa de decir, tanto Naruto como Tsunade solo atinaron a quedarse inmóviles mientras el hombre atravesaba la habitación de un par de zancadas hasta llegar al lado de la cama y tomando por los hombros a la joven que yacía allí la obligo a mirarlo a la cara –¡¿Es eso cierto Hinata?– Le pregunto casi gritando, la furia y el dolor se mezclaban en su voz –¿Estas embarazada?

–Pa... Padre... Yo... Yo...– La voz de Hinata temblaba así como el resto de su cuerpo, enfrentar la mirada de su padre le ocasionaba un dolor casi insoportable, el dolor y la decepción se reflejaban claramente en sus ojos y ella deseo que todo eso fuera una pesadilla para despertarse de una vez por todas, incapaz de contestarle dejo que las lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas y una única frase fue la que pudo pronunciar –Lo siento... Lo siento mucho padre... Yo...– Y enterró su rostro entre sus manos para no seguir viendo la mirada de su padre, pero este no se lo permitió y comenzó a sacudirla obligándola así a mirarlo de nuevo

–¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpida? ¿¡Tienes idea de lo que has hecho! ¡Has deshonrado a tu Clan y a tu familia!– La soltó y retrocedió un par de pasos y se masajeo la sien con los dedos, de alguna manera ese gesto lo hacia parecer aun más mayor de lo que era –Creí... Creí que realmente estabas intentando convertirte en una líder digna del Clan Hyuuga... Yo... Veía como te esforzabas, inclusive el concejo del Clan comenzaba a considerarte realmente como la futura cabeza de los Hyuuga... Pero ahora... Tu... ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?– Un gemido de dolor fue lo único que se escucho de parte de Hinata y de inmediato su padre avanzo de nuevo hacia ella para sujetarla y zarandearla nuevamente –¡Dime quien fue!– Exigió furioso –¡¿Quién fue? ¿Por quien demonios te olvidaste de tu moral y de tus principios? ¡¿Quién es el padre de ese hijo?– Hinata solo movía la cabeza negando, no podía responderle, si le decía quien era el padre de su hijo solo empeoraría la situación. Y el silencio de ella solo desesperaba más a Hiashi, estaba a punto de abofetearla para exigirle la respuesta, pero la voz de un chico a sus espaldas lo hizo detenerse

–¡Soy yo!– Hiashi se detuvo en seco con una expresión de estupefacción idéntica a la de Hinata y Tsunade, lentamente Hiashi se giro para mirar a la persona que había hablado, ahí al lado de la Hokage se encontraba el chico que tenia al Kyuubi en su interior, el líder Hyuuga se había conmocionado tanto al escuchar que su hija estaba embarazada que se olvido por completo que él estaba ahí. Al sentir la mirada del padre de Hinata sobre él, Naruto sintió un escalofrió pero no retrocedió, sino que lo miro de frente, el ver a Hinata ser maltratada por él, se había enfurecido y su furia era igual a la de su padre –El hijo que espera Hinata es mío, así que si quiere desquitarse con alguien ese soy yo

–Na... Naruto-Kun...– Susurro Hinata aun sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado

–¿Es eso cierto?– Le pregunto Hiashi –¿Tu eres el padre de ese hijo?

–Así es, ¿Por qué otra razón estaría yo aquí? ¿No es así, abuela Tsunade?– Dijo dirigiéndose esta vez a la mujer a su lado la cual no atinaba a reaccionar de la sorpresa de todo lo que estaba pasando –¿No es verdad que el hijo que esta esperando Hinata es mío?

–Bueno... Pues...– Tsunade aun era incapaz de responder, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Hiashi cruzo rápidamente la habitación hasta Naruto y sin más le cruzo el rostro con una bofetada

–¡Naruto-Kun!– Grito preocupada Hinata mientras salía de un salto de la cama y se dirigía hacia su padre –¡Basta, Padre!– Suplico mientras sujetaba el brazo de Hiashi –Naruto-Kun no...!

–¡Cállate!– Le grito mientras la apartaba de un manotazo, Hinata retrocedió dos pasos a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero logro mantenerse en pie solo para escuchar a su padre seguir gritándole –¡Debí saberlo! Debí adivinar que tu supuesta "admiración" por este demonio te llevarían a hacer una estupidez de este tipo

–Pero papá...– Intento rebatir entre sollozos –Tu no entiendes... Naruto no es...

–Esta bien, Hinata– La interrumpió Naruto levantándose pues el golpe de Hiashi había logrado derribarlo, miro de nuevo al padre de Hinata y continuo hablando –Tiene razón en estar furioso conmigo, señor Hyuuga, no tengo excusa para la falta que e cometido

–¿Y tu crees que reconocer tu falta va a arreglar todo esto?– Pregunto el padre de Hinata con la voz cargada de furia y sarcasmo

–Sé que no, sin embargo, estoy dispuesto a enfrentar mi responsabilidad

–¿Y como vas a hacerlo?

–Casándome con su hija, por supuesto– Hiashi guardo silencio por un momento como sopesando las palabras que acababa de decir el rubio, por su parte Tsunade continuo sin saber que hacer salvo ser mudo testigo de todo lo que estaba pasando, sin duda la situación estaba alcanzando dimensiones insospechadas

–Na... Naruto... Kun...– Dijo Hinata en un susurro apenas audible, ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso Naruto acababa de pedirle permiso a su padre para casarse con ella? Tuvo que sentarse en la cama para no caer pues de un momento a otro parecía que sus piernas no podrían sostenerla

–¿Así es como vas a arreglarlo?– La voz del Hyuuga era dura como la piedra –¿Acaso piensas que casarte con ella, la heredera Hyuuga, es un favor que nos haces? ¡Mírate! Tu no eres nada y ella proviene de uno de los Clanes mas antiguos y respetados de Konoha

–¡Y yo soy el hijo del cuarto Hokage!– Respondió el chico en el mismo tono que Hiashi –Y además soy el padre del hijo que espera Hinata, sé quien es ella, se que es una maravillosa persona y cualquiera que tenga la posibilidad de casarse con ella debería sentirse honrado y afortunado, y yo no soy la excepción... No pido formar parte de su "Prestigioso" Clan– Dijo con sorna –Lo que quiero es cumplir como padre de ese hijo

–Naruto-Kun... No...– Intento suplicar Hinata, pero un nudo se le formo en la garganta impidiéndole hablar

–Naruto, señor Hyuuga– Hablo por fin Tsunade –Creo que todos deberíamos calmarnos un poco– Camino hasta donde estaba Hinata y le puso la mano en el hombro –Creo que lo más importante ahora es el bienestar de Hinata

–¿Y en que cree que estoy pensando?– El tono de Hiashi seguía siendo furioso –¿Tiene idea de lo que dirán los miembros del Clan cuando se sepa que la Heredera principal esta embarazada?

–¿Qué a caso lo que mas le preocupa es el "que dirán"?– Pregunto Tsunade con la indignación impregnada en su voz

–¡Claro que me importa!– Le respondió –Le recuerdo que hablamos de uno de los clanes más antiguos e importantes de la aldea, y si algo hace sobresalir al Clan Hyuuga además nuestro Byakugan y nuestro estilo de pelea es nuestro estricto apego a la disciplina y a la moral... Eso es algo que protegemos a toda costa– Después de este mini discurso se dirigió de nuevo a su hija –Lo que has hecho destrozara años de cuidado de buena educación y buenas costumbres... Tal vez lo mejor seria interrumpir ese embarazo...

–¡NO!– Gritaron al mismo tiempo Hinata y Naruto, este ultimo poniéndose delante de la chica como intentándola proteger de la fría mirada de su padre

–Hinata quiere conservar al bebe– Dijo el rubio –¡Y yo también quiero que sea así!

–Naruto-kun...– Susurro ella sin poder evitar sentirse emocionada al escucharlo

–¡Mocoso impertinente!– Grito Hiashi –¡Tu no vas a decirme que hacer!

–Sin embargo...– Esta vez la que interrumpió fue Tsunade –Hinata ya expreso su deseo de tener al bebe, siendo así debe comprender que no puedo permitir que se le obligue a hacer lo contrario

–Pero...– Intento rebatir el Hyuuga

–Y tampoco permitiré que nadie más lo haga, lo que significa que si uno de los ninjas médicos del Clan Hyuuga intenta practicarle el aborto estaría cometiendo un delito, y dado el estrecho seguimiento que dan a las "normas y leyes"– Le dijo con cierto sarcasmo –Ya debe saber las consecuencias que le traería desobedecer una orden directa de la Hokage ¿Verdad, señor Hyuuga?

–¿Y entonces que sugiere que haga?– Pregunto con exasperación el padre de Hinata

–Que permita a los chicos casarse– Le dijo mirando de reojo a Naruto y Hinata, quienes no disimularon su sorpresa al ver que Tsunade los apoyaba

–¡Pero como se le ocurre...!– Comenzó a rebatir de nuevo y de nuevo fue interrumpido por la Sannin

–Después de todo, Naruto es el padre– Tsunade rezo mentalmente para que lo que estaba haciendo fuera lo correcto –Y si ellos se casan lo antes posible nadie se daría cuenta del estado de su hija– Para sorpresa de Hinata su padre guardo silencio como si estuviera considerando las palabras de la Hokage

–Si esa es la única solución– Dijo de mala gana, por un momento Naruto y Hinata casi sintieron alivio, pero no les duro el gusto –Buscare un buen candidato en la rama principal del Clan para que se case con ell...

–¡De ninguna manera!– Se escucho la voz determinada de Naruto –¡Ese hijo es mío y yo seré el único que lo reconocerá como tal!

–¡No permitiré que mi hija...!

–¿Y que pasaría si el niño no tiene el Byakugan?– Al escucharla, Hiashi se volvió a mirar a Tsunade con cara de desconcierto y esta siguió hablando –Debido a que el padre, es decir Naruto, carece de línea de sangre existe la posibilidad de que el chiquillo no la tenga, o que sea diferente ¿Cómo se explicaría algo así de el Hijo de dos Hyuugas? Sin duda la gente pronto se daría cuanta de que fue un matrimonio para ocultar las apariencias y creo que eso seria mucho peor que permitir que Hinata y Naruto se casen– A Tsunade no le gustaba mentir, pero lo que había dicho no era del todo falso, el hijo de Hinata podría poseer tanto el Byakugan como el Sharingan... O ambos, en cualquier caso, debía evitar que una posible línea de sangre mas poderosa de las conocidas hasta ahora quedara en manos de alguien tan frió y manipulador como el Clan Hyuuga.

Hiashi guardo silencio largos minutos, Hinata aun permanecía sentada en la cama y Naruto se había colocado a su lado, ninguno se atrevía a mirarse, ella aun no podía creer que el se hubiera echado la culpa de lo que hizo Sasuke, sabia que él se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido ya que había sido él quien le había pedido que siguiera a Sasuke, pero Hinata pensaba que la mayor parte de la culpa recaía en ella y en su debilidad, pues esta no le permitió defenderse como era debido cuando se enfrento con el Uchiha y ahora por su culpa estaban pasando por todo ese predicamento.

Por su parte Naruto se había sorprendido a si mismo al haberse adjudicado al hijo de Hinata, aun no podía explicar como fue que se le ocurrió, pero cuando vio como Hinata era maltratada por su padre supo que debía protegerla, después de todo ella estaba pasando por todo eso porque él no la había cuidado correctamente durante la misión de buscar a Sasuke... Si, él debía cargar con la culpa de lo ocurrido y lo mínimo que podía hacer era encargarse de Hinata y del hijo que ella llevaba en su interior, después de todo era el hijo del que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo. No había querido reflexionar en eso antes, pero lo cierto es que ya llevaban mucho tiempo buscando infructuosamente a Sasuke y no habían hallado rastro de él. Ya había pasando algo similar a cuando se había marchado con Orochimaru, pera esa vez aun cuando tampoco lo habían localizado al menos había rumores, lo habían visto esporádicamente en pequeñas aldeas y aunque de inmediato le perdían el rastro era evidente de que él aun seguía por ahí; pero esta vez no era así, desde aquella vez que Sasuke había lastimado a Hinata no habían vuelto a saber absolutamente nada de él, era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado o... O tal vez estaba... Naruto sabia que existía la posibilidad de que el Uchiha se hubiera ido para siempre, y si ese era el caso, todo lo que quedaba del Clan Uchiha era el bebe que Hinata llevaba en su interior, el producto de un ataque sexual sobre su persona y que aun así ella quería ser su madre. Por primera vez desde que su compañero traiciono a la aldea Naruto experimento un fuerte resentimiento hacia aquel que alguna vez llamo amigo.

Volteo disimuladamente para ver a Hinata, ella había agachado su rostro así que no podía verla a los ojos, sabia que estaba a punto de derrumbarse, pero resistía, resistía porque quería proteger la pequeña vida que se formaba en su interior, esa muestra de nobleza hizo que Naruto sintiera una repentina y poderosa admiración por ella. Miro de nuevo a Hiashi a los ojos, estaba determinado a proteger a Hinata y a su hijo de cualquier intento de daño que ese hombre tramara.

–De acuerdo– Dijo el padre de Hinata con renuencia –Te olvidaste de tu posición y de todas las enseñanzas que te inculque al entregarte a este miserable– Miro con furia a Naruto un momento y después volvió a mirar a su hija –Así que enfrentaras las consecuencias. Hablare con el consejo y les comunicare que e dado mi permiso para este matrimonio– Se dio la vuelta y se encamino a la puerta –Sin embargo– Dijo una vez que llego a ella y aun dándole la espalda a su hija –Esta de mas decir que perderás tu posición como heredera del Clan Hyuuga– Un ligero sollozo escapo de la garganta de Hinata y Naruto reprimió una exclamación de sorpresa, Tsunade solo cerro los ojos para tratar de disimular la profunda pena que sentía por la chica –Una vez que te den de alta continuaras tu recuperación en la mansión del Bouke y después de tu matrimonio con ese mocoso serás completamente desterrada del Clan...

–¡Pero eso no es just...!– Trato de rebatir Naruto, pero la débil voz de Hinata lo interrumpió

–Entiendo, padre, yo... Yo acatare la decisión que has tomado– Hiashi permaneció de pie ante la puerta unos instantes y casi parecía que iba a volverse para decir algo, mas no fue así. Abrió la puerta y se marcho dejando a su hija esforzándose por reprimir el llanto, hubo un tenso silencio en la habitación hasta que Naruto finalmente hablo

–Hinata... Yo lo lamento... Solo quería...

–Te agradezco lo que intentas hacer, Naruto-Kun– Lo interrumpió Hinata sin mirarlo a los ojos –pero no es necesario, yo no te culpo por lo que ocurrió, no tienes que hacer esto

–Quiero hacerlo– Le respondió serenamente, Hinata cerro las manos hasta que estas se convirtieron en puños, por un momento casi experimento felicidad al pensar que Naruto quería casarse con ella, pero después recordó la razón por lo que lo hacia, era por que se sentía culpable de lo ocurrido con Sasuke, era la culpa lo que lo impulsaba a querer permanecer con ella y eso la hacia sentirse aun mas dolida que las palabras que le había dicho su padre. El cuerpo de la joven comenzó a temblar ligeramente, Naruto no supo como reaccionar y Tsunade solo reprimió un suspiro de cansancio, finalmente la fortaleza de la chica flaqueaba, Hinata estaba a punto de derrumbarse

–Así no es como debía pasar– Dijo la ojiperla en voz tan baja que Naruto creyó que había escuchado mal, pero no pudo reflexionar sobre ello pues finalmente Hinata dio rienda suelta a su llanto

–¡Hinata!– Naruto trato de abrazarla pero la joven lo rechazo sutilmente, aun así el rubio sintió la desazón en el pecho, Hinata jamás había rehuido a su contacto

–Seria mejor que esperes afuera, Naruto– Dijo Tsunade, Naruto se volvió a mirarla, ella vertía algunas gotas de un frasquito marrón en un vaso de agua y lo agitaba ligeramente para que se disolviera

–Pero...

–Creo que a sido demasiado para Hinata, lo que ella necesita es descansar– Por toda respuesta Naruto afirmo con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta, mientras la cerraba vio que la Hokage le daba el vaso a Hinata y le decía que la ayudaría a dormir.

–Pero ella esta bien ¿Verdad?– Pregunto Naruto una vez que él y Tsunade entraban a la oficina de esta –Lo que ocurrió con su padre no le afectara en su embarazo ¿O si?

–No Naruto, ella y su bebe esta bien, él que me preocupa ahora eres tu

–¿Yo?– Dijo sorprendido –¡Pero si a mi no me ha pasado nada!, no es a mi a quien su padre acaba de técnicamente acaba de echar de su casa...

–Pero si eres tu quien a ofrecido casarse con una joven que no ama– Esa afirmación dejo sorprendido al rubio, sin embargo se sintió incapaz de rebatirla, solo atino a bajar la mirada –¡Lo sabia!– Dijo la mujer exasperada –¡Tu y tus arranques! Pero esta vez has ido muy lejos, esta vez puede que lastimes profundamente a alguien

–¡Yo no pretendo lastimarla!– Aun alguien tan despistado como Naruto supo que Tsunade se refería a Hinata –Al contrario, no podía abandonarla así, especialmente al ver que su padre no iba a darle ni el mas mínimo apoyo

–¿Y lo mejor que se te ocurrió fue decir que tu eras el padre?

–¿Y que otra cosa podría hacer? No quería que su padre siguiera atormentándola... Además... Yo... Yo también... Yo no...

–Tu te sientes culpable por lo ocurrido, y fue eso lo que te hizo pedir en matrimonio a Hinata, y ella lo sabe– Naruto le dirigió una mirada alarmada a la Sannin –Ella sabe perfectamente que es la culpa y tu personalidad gentil lo que te motiva, y tal vez este agradecida, pero para una mujer no es muy halagador saber que la persona que quiere casarse contigo no siente nada especial por ti...

–¡Eso no es cierto! O no es cierto del todo al menos– Naruto sonaba inseguro –Es cierto que me siento responsable del ataque que sufrió Hinata, pero yo... Bueno... Lo que le dije a su padre es cierto, yo creo que Hinata es una persona maravillosa y cualquiera que se case con ella debería sentirse honrado y afortunado y yo no soy la excepción... ¿No te das cuenta, abuela? En estos momentos no hay persona que admire mas que Hinata

–Para un matrimonio hace falta mas que sentir admiración hacia la otra persona, Naruto, estamos hablando de pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien mas

–No me parece que pasar el resto de mi vida al lado de Hinata sea algo malo, al contrario– Respondió el rubio tranquilamente

–¿Y que ocurre con Sakura?– Un brillo de tristeza se asomo en los azules ojos del rubio

–Hace mucho me hice a la idea de que Sakura-Chan no puede verme más allá de un amigo, ya hace mucho que me di por vencido en ese asunto

–¿Estas seguro?– El chico no respondió –Naruto, no es ningún secreto que tu sientes algo muy especial por Sakura, todos lo saben, incluida Hinata, es por eso que ella te dijo que no tenias que hacer esto, si su Clan no esta dispuesto a apoyarla con su decisión ella no esta sola, Shino y Kiba no la abandonarían jamás, y estoy segura que Neji tampoco, aun cuando no la reciban en la mansión Hyuuga te aseguro que Kurenai la recibiría en su casa con los brazos abiertos, y por supuesto que yo tampoco la abandonare, me encargare personalmente de vigilar su estado de salud durante y después de su embarazo

–¿A dónde quieres llegar, abuela Tsunade?

–Lo que quiero que entiendas, Naruto, es que no hace falta que llegues a este extremo, si vas a casarte con Hinata hazlo bajo la idea de que ella será una gran compañera con quien compartirás tu vida y que si bien no la amas estas dispuesto a aprender a hacerlo, si estas dispuesto a continuar con esto hazlo sabiendo que tendrás que renunciar a tu amor de toda la vida. Pero si sientes que no puedes hacerlo Naruto, es mejor que desistas, porque lo único que lograras será lastimarte a ti y sobre todo a Hinata y creo que esta de mas decir que ella ya a sufrido bastante

–Pero eso exactamente lo que pienso, yo...–

–Hinata esta segura que vas a arrepentirte de casarte con ella– Naruto la miro sorprendido –Me lo dijo cuando saliste de la habitación y me quede a solas con ella

Flash Back

–Bebe esto, Hinata– Le dijo Tsunade mientras le daba un vaso con algo que parecía agua –Te ayudara a dormir

–Ho... Hokage-Sama– Le dijo Hinata mientras tomaba el vaso con manos temblorosas –Por favor, convenza a Naruto de que desista de esto

–¿Estas segura? Parece una buena solución

–Yo... Yo siempre estoy mirando a Naruto-Kun, es por eso que sé que el ama a alguien más... Ya a sido suficientemente difícil saber que él jamás me verá de la manera en que yo lo miro, saber que Naruto-Kun estará a mi lado pensando en otra persona es... Yo...– Las lagrimas volvieron a correr por las mejillas ya de por si húmedas de Hinata –No creo que pueda soportar cuando el se arrepienta de estar a mi lado... Por eso Hokage-Sama, le suplico que lo haga entrar en razón, yo estaré bien, estoy muy agradecida de lo que trata de hacer, pero no quiero que él también sufra por mi culpa

–Esta bien, Hinata– Le dijo maternalmente Tsunade mientras la veía beber el contenido del vaso –Yo hablare con Naruto– Por toda respuesta Hinata le sonrió débilmente y después de unos minutos se quedo dormida a causa del tranquilizante que había bebido, y después Tsunade salió de la habitación donde Naruto la estaba esperando

Fin del Flash Back

–¿De verdad Hinata cree que algún día lamentare esta decisión?– Pregunto un asombrado rubio

–Si, y no puedo culparla por pensar eso– Naruto estaba a punto de responderle pero de nuevo fue interrumpido –Y aun cuando le prometí que te convencería para que te olvides de esto lo único que voy a pedirte es que pienses bien lo que vas a hacer, ni Hinata ni nadie va a culparte si decides no seguir adelante con lo del matrimonio, pero si sigues empecinado en casarte con Hinata deberás darle el respeto que una chica como ella se merece, ¿Entiendes?– Naruto solo atino a mover la cabeza en señal de afirmación y después salió de la oficina de Tsunade.

El despertador de Naruto sonó para indicar que era hora de reunirse con sus compañeros para un entrenamiento matutino, sin embargo él ya llevaba rato despierto, de hecho, no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche reflexionando sobre la conversación que había tenido con Tsunade. Ella le había dicho que si se casaba con Hinata ambos debían formar un autentico matrimonio y no solo cubrir las apariencias, pero eso ya lo sabia él. También era cierto que la culpa había sido el principal detonante para que él tomara esa decisión, pero no era la culpa la única razón, desde aquel fatídico día cuando descubrió a Hinata inconsciente y semidesnuda a los pies de Sasuke él había estado pendiente de ella. Siempre había pensado que Hinata era una persona rara, pero agradable, sin embargo ahora la concia mejor y sabia que era un ser humano extraordinario ¿Realmente seria tan difícil pasar el resto de su vida su lado? Él estaba seguro que Hinata sería una madre y esposa estupenda... Pero aun estaba Sakura y las posibilidad de que aun sintiera amor por ella, y si era el caso aquel era un amor al que debía renunciar y esa era también una cuestión importante ¿Realmente podría renunciar a un sentimiento que lo había acompañado a lo largo de la mayor parte de su vida?

Ese asunto lo mantuvo distraído toda la mañana al grado que estuvo pésimo durante el entrenamiento, Sai y Sakura barrieron el campo de entrenamiento con él y Kakashi tuvo que dar por terminado el día mucho antes de lo normal al darse cuenta de que Naruto no estaba muy concentrado que digamos

–¿Y ahora que es lo que pasa contigo, baka?– Le pregunto Sakura mientras se llevaba una botella de agua a la boca

–Pareces mas distraído que de costumbre, Naruto– Añadió Kakashi

–Pareciera que quieres decir algo desde hace rato pero no te atreves– Le dijo Sai mientras lo miraba con el rostro inexpresivo.

–Yo...– Naruto observo a sus compañeros, lo estaban mirando fijamente en espera de una explicación a su conducta, pero ¿Cómo explicar lo que estaba pasando? A esas alturas decir la verdad haría más mal que bien. Los ojos del rubio se posaron en la figura de Sakura, miro los verdes ojos en los que solía perderse cuando no era más que un adolescente alocado, las voces de Hinata y Tsunade parecieron llegarle desde algún lugar de su memoria

–_Te agradezco lo que intentas hacer, Naruto-Kun pero no es necesario, yo no te culpo por lo que ocurrió, no tienes que hacer esto..._

–_Lo que quiero que entiendas, Naruto, es que no hace falta que llegues a este extremo... Pero si sientes que no puedes hacerlo Naruto, es mejor que desistas, porque lo único que lograras será lastimarte a ti y sobre todo a Hinata y creo que esta de mas decir que ella ya a sufrido bastante..._

Naruto contemplo fijamente a Sakura por unos momentos mas y fue perfectamente conciente de que era libre de retractarse de lo que había dicho, estaba en todo su derecho a hacerlo y nadie lo juzgaría por ello, ni siquiera Hinata, si lo pensaba lo suficiente sin duda encontraría la forma de ayudarla sin necesidad de casarse con ella. Él simplemente podía seguir esperando que Sakura se diera cuenta de todo lo que él tenia para ofrecerle o podía cumplir su palabra y permanecer al lado de Hinata, la decisión era solo suya.

–Entonces, Naruto– Una vez más la voz de la pelirrosa lo saco de sus cavilaciones –¿Vas a decirnos que te pasa?– Naruto contemplo unos segundos más a la joven que había sido su primer amor y entonces tomo una decisión

–Sai tiene razón, tengo algo que decirles pero no se muy bien como– Su maestro y sus dos compañeros lo miraron expectantes

–¿Por qué no solo lo dices?– Sugirió Kakashi

–Bien– Naruto les mostró esa sonrisa zorruna que solo él poseía –Yo... ¡Voy a casarme con Hinata-Chan!– Un silencio sepulcral fue lo que siguió a estas palabras solo roto por el sonido de la botella de agua que Sakura sostenía en las manos y que dejo caer por la sorpresa de escuchar lo que Naruto les había dicho.

Hinata se encontraba sentada sobre el piso del baño de su habitación, abrazaba sus piernas y escondía el rostro en las rodillas mientas el agua caía sobre ella, ya hacia rato que el agua caliente se había terminado, pero su cuerpo ni siquiera lo notaba.

Desde que Sasuke había abusado de ella pasaba horas bajo el agua esperando que esta lograra hacerla sentirse limpia, pero no funcionaba, cada noche cuando dormía volvía a sentir las manos del Uchiha sometiéndola, su mirada dura y su voz fría "–_Lo siento, es algo que debo hacer, ojala pudiera ser de otra forma, tratare que sea lo menos doloroso para ti..._– Y ella pataleaba y suplicada hasta que sus propios gritos la despertaban. Había ocasiones en las que deseaba pedir que le arrancaran ese recuerdo de la memoria, pero para eso tendría que contar lo que le paso, y no quería, no quería tener que rememorar cada cosa que experimento al hablarlo con alguien, deseaba que a la larga su silencio le trajera el olvido, pero no fue así.

Y ahora sabia que estaba embarazada, primero había sentido un miedo terrible pero casi de inmediato se dio cuenta de algo, iba a ser madre, dentro de su cuerpo había vida, una pequeña criaturita inocente estaba dentro de ella, pequeñita, indefensa como ella lo había estado ante Sasuke, ese pequeño ser apenas había comenzado a vivir y ya se había sugerido que lo mejor seria que muriera y ante esa posibilidad Hinata se opuso rotundamente, era cierto que aun sentía el dolor y la humillación a la que Sasuke la había sometido, pero esa criaturita que ahora habitaba en su cuerpo no era la culpable.

Muchas veces había soñado con ser madre, le hacia mucha ilusión imaginar el día en que tuviera en sus brazos a una pequeña replica suya, cuando el pequeño Asuma, hijo de su Sensei Kurenai acababa de nacer ella los visitaba con frecuencia, y cuando veía como el bebito sonreía a su madre, como era amamantado por ella para después dormir tranquilo en sus brazos, como crecía feliz porque se sabia amado, al ver eso ella imaginaba con ilusión el momento en que seria madre. Bueno, pues el momento había llegado.

Se levanto y cerro la llave del agua, tomo una toalla pero antes de cubrirse vio su reflejo en el espejo, se contemplo por unos segundos y después llevo sus manos a su vientre y lo acaricio. Ella había experimentado durante la mayor parte de su vida la frialdad y el desamor de su padre, y por eso había jurado que cuando tuviera la dicha de ser madre ella siempre le daría amor a su hijo, y pareciera que la vida le había dado la oportunidad de probar que tanto estaba dispuesta a cumplir su juramento.

Ella no culparía a un ser inocente de la crueldad de otro, ese bebe también llevaba su sangre y ella lo amaría por ello y no estaría sola, Naruto había prometido estar con ella. Por un segundo ese pensamiento casi la consoló, luego recordó que lo que motivaba a Naruto a querer casarse con ella era la culpa, se casaría con ella porque se sentía culpable, no por amor y eso, era casi tan doloroso como lo que le había hecho Uchiha-San

–No temas, bebe– Dijo a su imagen en el espejo mientras de nuevo acariciaba su vientre –Mamá va a cuidarte y a quererte mucho, tanto que no necesitaras un padre... Porque estoy segura que a estas alturas Naruto-Kun esta totalmente arrepentido de su decisión– Dicho esto, se envolvió con la toalla y fue a vestirse, debía cenar algo, desde ese día tenia que cuidar mucho su estado de salud para asegurarse que su bebe nacería sano.

Ya había anochecido cuando el equipo de Kakashi termino su practica y se retiraron a sus respectivas casas.

Después de que Naruto les diera la noticia de su próximo matrimonio con Hinata, su Sensei y sus compañeros se quedaron petrificados por unos instantes, finalmente fue Kakashi quien se decidió a hablar

–Vaya, esa si que es una sorpresa... ambos son muy jóvenes ¿Realmente van a casarse?

–Así es, Kakashi-Sensei, se lo pedí ayer a Hinata y ella acepto ¿No es genial?– Decía el rubio mostrando su característica sonrisa zorruna

–Bueno, legalmente tu y Hinata ya son mayores de edad, así que no hay nada que les impida casarse– Dijo Sai con expresión meditabunda y después mostró su sonrisa de siempre –Creo que en este caso debo felicitarte ¿No?

–Si, creo que si

–Bueno, pues felicidades– Dijo sin cambiar su expresión

–Si, bueno, gracias... Creo– Dijo el rubio no muy convencido, después se volvió hacia Sakura, la cual aun no había dicho ni una palabra –Bueno... ¿No vas a decirme nada, Sakura-Chan?

–Yo... Bueno... Yo... ¿Cu... Cuando van a... a ca... Casarse?– Por un momento a Naruto le pareció que Sakura estaba pálida

–Lo mas pronto posible

–Oh... Bien... Me... Me alegro mucho por ustedes... Hinata es una gran chica

–¡Claro que lo es! Y dentro de poco seré un hombre casado ¿Quién lo diría, no?

–Ciertamente, es una buena Ninja, de una prestigiosa familia y es muy linda– Dijo Kakashi –Has sido muy afortunado Naruto, te felicito– Comenzó a ponerse de pie –Bueno, continuemos con el entrenamiento– Después de eso, nadie comento nada sobre el futuro matrimonio de Naruto, hasta ese momento cuando él y Sakura se quedaron solos pues Kakashi y Sai tomaban caminos diferentes

–Bueno Sakura-Chan, creo que aquí nos separamos– Dijo al llegar a una esquina donde cada uno debía tomar un camino diferente para llegar a su casa

–Espera un momento Naruto– Le dijo Sakura la cual se había mantenido muy seria desde que Naruto les diera la noticia –¿Realmente vas a casarte con Hinata?– Naruto la miro sorprendido unos instantes, su tono de voz casi parecía un reproche

–Si– Fue su simple respuesta, la pelirrosa lo miro como si él le hubiera dicho que acababa de asesinar a la Hokage, Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo

–¿Por qué decidiste eso?– Ella se arrepintió de inmediato por preguntar aquello, pero ya lo había dicho. Naruto la miro serio por unos momentos, después el rubio desvió la mirada al cielo nocturno donde la Luna llena brillaba, esta le recordó los ojos de Hinata, ojos que desde hace tiempo siempre se mostraban tristes

–Voy a casarme con Hinata porque tiene el valor mas grande y el corazón mas noble que yo haya conocido jamás– Dicho esto movió la mano en señal de despedida y dio media vuelta dejando a Sakura totalmente desconcertada por lo que estaba sintiendo al saber que Naruto iba a casarse.

Por su parte Naruto se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que aun cuando ya no podía retractarse de su decisión de casarse con Hinata no estaba angustiado ni triste, de echo se sentía bastante tranquilo. Si, ahora estaba seguro, su decisión había sido acertada él iba a casarse con Hinata e iba a asegurarse de que nadie la lastimaría nunca más, y quien lo intentara lo lamentaría, él iba a asegurarse de ello, aun si se trataba de su mejor amigo.

Ese día la vida de Naruto y Hinata quedo entrelazada para siempre.

...

Y hasta aquí queda por ahora. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero no haber defraudado a nadie, aun cuando ya hay algunos que saben de que va la historia espero que sigan apoyándome y leyendo el fic. De nuevo les agradezco por la oportunidad y por sus comentarios, no saben lo bien que me hicieron realmente ya estaba dudando de mis capacidades para escribir. Bueno, antes de irme quisiera pedirles que no duden en hacerme saber sus dudas, comentarios y/o sugerencias.

**Moira Tsukimine: **Gracias por tu comentario, es gracias a personas como tu que decidí continuar, en cuanto al motivo por el que Sasuke dijo eso, temo que tendrás que esperar un poco.

**sango surime:** ¡Gracias! Debo decir que me anime mucho al leer tu comentario, espero que el fic no te decepcione (Por cierto, a mi me encanta ver la Ley y el Orden UVE).

**hyuuga-destiny:** ¡Que gusto ver que sigues apoyándome hasta acá! No tienes idea el gusto que me da ver que decidiste seguir el fic aun en una pagina diferente, espero que la historia no te decepcione.

**Mud-chan:** Sí, sé que Naruto se paso de idiota, pero créeme que no le resta importancia a lo que sufre Hinata, y eso se ira viendo conforme avance la historia. Y en efecto Sasuke tuvo un motivo para actuar como lo hizo, pero temo que aun falta para hablar de eso. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**mariposa-uchiha:** Pues créeme que después de ver la respuesta en este foro me sentí mucho mejor (me habían dejado muy dolida en el otro) así que no te preocupes, esta historia continuara mientras ustedes así lo quieran. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Olenka:** Como puedes ver, Naruto esta más que dispuesto a cuidar de Hinata y el bebe, en cuanto a Sasuke, no te preocupes, no se quedara así como así después de lo que hizo. Espero que el 2° capitulo también te haya gustado.

**ETOLPLOW-KUN: **Pues la principal razón por la cual Tsunade, siendo tan buen medico no se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Hinata pues es simple y sencillamente que yo necesitaba que Hinata se embarzara para poder seguir la historia. Sé que la idea principal es bastante fuerte, una violación es uno de los peores crímenes existentes, pero a partir de esta tragedia se iniciara una historia tierna y romántica pero sin estar exenta de drama y acción. Te agradezco mucho tu comentario, espero que sigas diciéndome que opinas del fic.

**Skuld Dark:** Pues ya viste como reacciono Naruto. Te agradezco muchísimo lo que me dices, la verdad si me bajaron muy feo la autoestima en el otro foro, pero realmente quería empezar el fic con algo dramático para darle más impacto a los personajes cuando demuestren su fortaleza para seguir adelante. Me da mucho gusto que el fic te guste, espero que siga siendo así.

**Bellrose:** Pues esa es la principal razón por la que decidí venir a publicar el fic aquí. Aquí e leído fics con temáticas aun mas crudas y violentas que la que yo utilice sin dejar de ser por eso grandes historias y los lectores suelen mostrarse bastante abiertos y neutrales. Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo el fic, prometo esforzarme por no defraudar a nadie.

**Son Of Time:** ¡Mi gentil caballero! ¡No sabes la emoción que me da ver que me has seguido hasta aquí! Agradezco muchísimo tu lealtad y tus palabras y te prometo que no me daré por vencida. Me esforzare para que este fic no decaiga.

**Selpharion:** Gracias por lo que dices, lo que pasa que desde hace tiempo quería abordar una temática algo mas dramática porque realmente quiero saber si puedo manejarla. Los motivos de Sasuke para actuar como lo hizo saldrán a la luz, pero temo que aun falta para eso. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**bakku-kun:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, debo confesar que al momento de empezar a escribir el fic no pensé que escandalizaría tanto a los lectores del otro foro, por eso mejor decidí venirme aquí. Sobre la redacción a veces se me pasan detalles, pero créeme que siempre procuro revisar el capitulo antes de subirlo, pero luego hay cosas que se me escapan, tratare de ser mas cuidadosa. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para decírmelo, espero que continúes apoyando este fic.

**Gamelos: **Te agradezco el comentario y la oportunidad para el fic. Como dices, desgraciadamente esta es una temática común en la vida diaria y si bien es cierto que una violación es algo muy trágico creo que es importante señalar que hay personas que cuando tienen el apoyo y la ayuda adecuada logran salir adelante y superar el trauma y esto es lo que pretendo mostrar en esta historia. Me gustaría muchísimo seguir contando con tu apoyo, espero que este capitulo fuera de tu gusto.

**KZ: **Pues como puedes ver Hinata y Naruto tienen que guardar el secreto, especialmente después de la reacción de Hiashi, y es que el hecho de que Hinata no dijera de inmediato lo que le paso podría parecer sospechoso ¿No crees? En cuanto a Naruto ya sabes que es algo lento y si bien no es que le reste importancia a lo que sufrió Hinata aun no a tenido oportunidad de manifestar todo el coraje y la frustración que esto le a causado, pero no te preocupes que el momento en que el rubio demuestre su indignación por el sufrimiento de Hinata llegará, solo te pido un poco de paciencia.

**Macego:** Gracias por lo que me dices, debo decir que la respuesta de este foro hacia el fic me a hecho sentir mucho mejor, el fic continuara y prometo que me esforzare por hacer una historia que les guste a todos los que me han apoyado. Espero que la continuación te haya gustado.

**black-sky-666:** Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que no te haya disgustado que el fic comenzara de manera algo trágica, espero que la continuación haya sido de tu agrado.

**Gabe Logan: **Pues otra vez gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra saber que también te veré aquí.

**Maadfanel:** Primero que nada gracias por tu honestidad al momento de dejarme tu review. No es que compare la madurez de los lectores, es solo que en este foro se han manejados temáticas muy variadas, desde violación, incesto, infidelidad, sadismo, etc. Y aun así los lectores se muestran neutrales y tolerantes, aquí no a todos les a convencido el modo en el que empezó la historia, pero a diferencia de DZ aquí nadie me juzgo tan crudamente (allá me dijeron que denigro a la mujer, que el fic era para mentalidades sádicas, que mejor pasaban sin ver, etc.) es por eso que aquí me e sentido mas cómoda y con mas libertad para escribir, de momento no tengo ninguna intención de volver a participar en DZ como escritora. Me alegra ver que piensas darle una nueva oportunidad a este fic, créeme que hay un motivo para que cada uno de los protagonistas actué como lo hace y eso se ira descubriendo conforme avance la historia. Por favor, no dudes en seguir diciéndome lo que opinas, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**10xXx10:** Gracias por lo que dices, me hace muy feliz que la historia haya llamado tu atención, espero que el 2° capitulo también te gustara, temo que aun es pronto para saber porque Sasuke actuó de ese modo, pero créeme que existe un motivo, pero tendrás que tener paciencia para descubrirlo.

**uzumaki hyuuga kimiko:** Pues aquí esta el 2° capitulo y ojala te guste, tratare de actualizar seguido, por favor no dejes de mandarme reviews.

**poison girl:** Como ya dije, aun es pronto para saber por que Sasuke actuó como un autentico desgraciado, pero llegara el momento en que explique lo que lo movió a hacerlo. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, una violación es algo muy cruel y trágico, pero los seres humanos (digo seres humanos porque no solo las mujeres son victimas de este horrendo crimen) tenemos la fortaleza para superarlo y continuar adelante, y eso es lo que quiero mostrar en este fic, Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para dejarme tu comentario. Me gustaría mucho seguir contando con tu apoyo

**ainimchan:** Gracias por tu comentario, pues si, la respuesta en este foro fue mas favorable y tolerante, aquí me siento con mas libertad para escribir. Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado y por favor no dejes de comentarme lo que piensas.

**Elchabon:** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me da mucho gusto que decidieras darle una oportunidad al fic, prometo esforzarme parta lograr una buena historia.

**Deltaporsiempre:** Gracias por el comentario, espero que la continuación te gustara, por favor no dejes de mandarme reviews.

**Heero Kusanagi:** Pues temo que Naruto estará ocupando cuidando de Hinata como para darle caza a Sasuke, pero créeme que cuando llegue el momento nuestro querido rubio hará justicia. Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado la continuación.

**Uzumaki and Hyuuga girls:** Si, sé que me vi muy cruel, pero confía en mi, Hinata será compensada por lo que sufrió, en cuanto a Sasuke, no hizo lo que hizo solo por ser un desalmado, tuvo un motivo para actuar así, pero vas a tener que esperar para averiguarlo. Espero que la continuación te haya gustado, no dejes de mandarme reviews por favor.

**Aizen Yamamoto Sousuke:** Pues como puedes ver el fic va a continuar y eso se debe al apoyo de buenos amigos como tu y el resto de lectores que prefieren la critica constructiva a la destructiva. Espero que la continuación te haya gustado y por favor no dejes de mandarme reviews.

**poison girl 29:** Gracias por tu comentario, en efecto mi otro fic ya a tocado su final y me alegra que te haya gustado. Me gustaría mucho contar con tu apoyo en este proyecto, prometo dar todo de mi para lograr una buena historia.

**Kissi:** Pues como vez, la continuación ya esta lista, gracias por tu comentario, me hace muy feliz saber que sigo contando con tu apoyo.

**Hanabi Sarutobi: **Creo que tienes toda la razón, no todas las personas van a reaccionar igual a la misma situación, hay quien nunca puede superar un trauma y hay quien se esfuerza por hacerlo aun cuando sabe que no será fácil. Y por supuesto que cuando llegue el momento Naruto hará pagar a Sasuke. Espero que la continuación te haya gustado, gracias por tu comentario.

**Arnanda: **Gracias a ti, me alegra saber que sigo contando contigo, espero que la continuación te gustara, por favor no dudes en decirme lo que opinas.

**fujioka-chan:** ¡Gracias! No sabes como me tranquilizo tu comentario porque ya había varios que pedían la cabeza del bebe (Pobrecito ¿Que culpa tiene de que su padre sea un autentico desgraciado?) Te prometo que le voy a echar muchas ganas para lograr una buena historia, me haría muy feliz que siguieras apoyándome.

**Ori-chan23:** Gracias por tu comentario, en efecto Naruto quedara resentido con Sasuke por lo que paso, pero será un proceso gradual, después de todo lleva años esforzándose por seguir viendo a Sasuke como su amigo y tratar de llevarlo de vuelta a casa, así que le tomara un tiempo darse cuanta de la magnitud del daño que este a causado, pero no te preocupes, sin duda nuestro querido rubio estará mas que dispuesto a hacer justicia llegado el momento.

**AgHnA:** Pues no sé que decirte, aunque yo también soy de la opinión de que no habría nada mas bonito que un bebe de Hinata y Naruto no me la imagino a ella con su personalidad tan dulce matando a un ser inocente, porque lo cierto es que el bebe no tiene la culpa de lo ocurrido. Aun así te suplico paciencia y que le des una oportunidad al fic, me gustaría seguir contando con tu apoyo.

**D:** Confía en mi, Sasuke va a lamentar lo que hizo.

**Kuchiki Rukia 7:** Gracias por lo que dices. Sé que puede parecer que Naruto no le tomo suficiente importancia a lo que le paso a Hinata, pero puedes estar segura que no tardara en darse cuenta de lo que ella esta pasando y pronto verá con otros ojos a Sasuke, en cuanto al Uchiha, existe un motivo para sus acciones, pero temo que aun no puedo revelarlo.

**enma-naruhina:** Pues aquí tienes loa continuación, espero que el capitulo resuelva algunas de tus dudas. Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para dejarme un comentario, por favor no dejes de hacerlo.

**Angel Of Suburvian:** Te agradezco tus palabras, espero que la historia siga siendo de tu interés y conforme avance veremos porque los protagonistas reaccionaron de esa manera. No dejes de escribirme que opinas.

**Animes:** Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para dejar un comentario. Me alegra mucho que te parezca un tema interesante ya que es algo delicado de manejar y hay quien se escandaliza por ello (por eso salí huyendo de otro foro) espero que la continuación haya sido de tu agrado.

De nuevo muchísimas gracias a todos por tomarse su tiempo para leer mi fic, especialmente a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un comentario, Tratare de subir la continuación el próximo sábado ¡Hasta pronto!


	3. Chapter 3 Determinación

¡Hola otra vez! Dije que iba a subir la continuación el sábado pero técnicamente ya es domingo (según el reloj de mi compu son las 1:45 AM) lo que pasa es que fue la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi sobrinita y ya llegue algo tarde a casa.

Antes de empezar quisiera darles las gracias por todos los comentarios, en solo dos capítulos ya casi son 100 reviews (¡Genial!) y todos han sido comentarios muy lindos y buenísima honda y varias amables criticas. La verdad que con este tipo de apoyo me hace muy feliz escribir y compartir mis locas ideas con ustedes.

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic y aun mas por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios. Ahora si pasemos al 3er. Capitulo de esta historia.

CAPITULO 3

**Determinación.**

–¡Basta! ¡Detente, por favor! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Basta! ¡Basta!– Gritaba desesperada Hinata mientras pataleaba y se retorcía desesperada por escapar de las manos que la sujetaba y la sacudían

–¡Despierte! ¡Hinata-Sama! ¡Despierte, por favor!

–¡BASTA!– Grito Hinata incorporándose de golpe de entre las sabanas, lo hizo con tal fuerza que Neji, que la estaba sacudiendo ligeramente en un intento de despertarla casi se cae, ella parpadeo sorprendida tratando de ubicar donde se encontraba, esa no era su habitación

–Hinata-Sama... ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Tenia una pesadilla?– Ella aun estaba algo aturdida cuando de repente recordó, para estaba en la mansión del Bouke, desde que su padre había informado al consejo del Clan que ella se casaría con Naruto en breve todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que ella no podía ser la Sucesora del Clan y tampoco se le permitió seguir viviendo en la mansión del Souke, Neji se sorprendió mucho cuando se entero de lo ocurrido, no le molestaba recibir a Hinata en la mansión del Bouke, aun cuando fuera modesta en comparación a la de la Familia Principal, de hecho, ella era la única de todo el Souke a la que él estaba mas que dispuesto a abrirle las puertas de su hogar; pero lo que lo sorprendió muchísimo fue enterarse del futuro matrimonio de su prima, sin embargo haber sido desheredada no era cualquier cosa, por ello había optado por no hacer ninguna pregunta, sin embargo, después de oír los aterradores gritos que la despertaban todas las noches empezaba a estar deseoso de respuestas

–Yo... Yo... Es... Estoy bien...– Le respondió su prima con voz temblorosa y ocultando sus ojos bajo su flequillo

–Hinata-Sama ¿Por qué no me dice lo que realmente ocurre?– Pudo ver como ella se estremeció ante la pregunta

–Yo... So... Solo fue una... Una pesadilla...

–Si, ya había escuchado que desde que regreso de la misión de búsqueda del Uchiha tenia pesadillas casi todas las noches, la Hokage dijo que probablemente era por haber recibido un ataque del Mangekyou Sharingan, pero ahora que e tenido la oportunidad de escucharla suplicar ayuda mientras duerme estoy empezando a creer que paso algo que no a querido contar

–Yo... Yo no...– Ella trago saliva, debía moverse con mucho cuidado, Neji siempre había sabido leerla como un libro abierto, si quería mantener su secreto debía ser capaz de convencerlo de que todo estaba bien, comenzó por mirarle a los ojos un instante y después cerro los propios al esbozar una sonrisa tranquila que estaba muy lejos de ser sincera –Estoy bien, Niisan, solo fue una pesadilla... Lamento haberte despertado– Miro de nuevo a Neji y vio como su expresión se había endurecido, era evidente que no le había creído

–No me refiero solo a eso, si no a todo lo que esta ocurriendo. ¿Por qué Hiashi la a desheredado? ¿De verdad es porque se va a casar con Naruto?– Ella de nuevo le oculto sus ojos y solo atino a mover la cabeza en señal de afirmación

–Escuche, Hinata-Sama, no dudo que usted estaría dispuesta a renunciar a todo para estar al lado de Naruto para siempre– Al escuchar eso ella volvió a levantar el rostro bruscamente mientras sus mejillas se encendían –La conozco, sé lo que siente por él, y es precisamente por eso que me pregunto, si va a casarse con el hombre que a amado toda su vida ¿Por qué esta tan triste?

–Yo... Yo...

–Además, yo como su guardián, e estado al pendiente de usted casi todo el tiempo, y estoy seguro que realmente no a tenido tiempo de sostener un romance con nadie, mucho menos mantener una relación lo suficientemente sólida como para llegar al matrimonio

–Lo... Lo que pasa... es que... Naruto y yo...

–Por favor, no le estoy reprochando nada, entre toda la aldea Naruto es una de las pocas personas que admiro y respeto, y también seria uno de los pocos o tal vez el único al que yo le permitiría estar a su lado, pero porque siempre e creído que eso la haría feliz, pero a mi parecer nunca la había visto sufrir tanto– Con una delicadeza que Neji casi nunca mostraba le acaricio la cabeza casi paternalmente obligándola así a sostenerle la mirar –Sé que le pasa algo, algo muy malo ¿Por qué no me lo cuenta?

–Yo... Yo...– De nuevo oculto el rostro, Neji se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar –No puedo...– Él la contemplo unos instantes mas y después suspiro resignado

–Esta bien, no la obligare a que me lo cuente– Ella vio como se retiraba, pero al llegar a la puerta Neji se volvió parta mirarla una vez mas, regalándole una tranquilizadora sonrisa –Confiare en usted, yo sé mejor que nadie que a pesar de su aspecto frágil y de su excesiva amabilidad es alguien muy fuerte– Los ojos de ella se agrandaron en una mueca de sorpresa –Se que sin importar lo que ocurra usted encontrara fuerzas para salir adelante, y si en determinado momento siente deseos de rendirse, Naruto estará a su lado y también yo, aun cuando sea expulsada del Clan yo continuare con mi tarea de protegerla, no por las absurdas reglas de un montón de viejos anticuados, si no porque de entre todos los Hyuuga usted es la única a la que considero realmente mi familia– Y dicho eso salió de la habitación dejando a una sorprendida Hinata, jamás pensó que Neji se sintiera de esa forma, si bien habían mejorado muchísimo su relación desde aquellos lejanos días de los exámenes Chunnin no creyó que realmente se sintiera así. De algún modo saber que su primo, a quien admiraba mucho, confiaba en ella la hacía sentir un poco más tranquila, aun cuando Naruto se arrepintiera de haber solicitado casarse con ella, Hinata ahora sabia que no estaba sola, estaba segura de que Neji no la abandonaría, inconscientemente su mano acaricio su vientre, tal vez... Tal vez podría contarle lo ocurrido, algo le decía que Neji lo entendería.

Volvió a recostarse en la cama aun con su mano sobre su vientre y decidió que en cuanto Naruto se retractara de su propuesta matrimonial ella le contaría a Neji todo lo sucedido, su corazón le decía que su primo no la abandonaría, ese pensamiento le ayudo a dormir el resto de la noche sin tener pesadillas.

Pese al pequeño incidente nocturno, Hinata se levanto muy temprano para prepararle el desayuno a Neji, cosa que su primo agradeció, poco después este se retiro a entrenar, justo cuando ella estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo alguien le aviso que tenia una visita, cuando Hinata salió a ver de quien se trataba se sorprendió al ver que era Naruto, él se volvió a mirarla y le sonrió como sin nada

–Buenos días, Hinata!

–Bu... Buenos días, Na... Naruto-Kun...– Respondió algo aturdida al verlo actuar tan tranquilamente

–¿Tienes tiempo? Me gustaría hablar contigo– Ella lo miro sorprendida un momento y después bajo su rostro ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo mientras una punzada de dolor le atravesaba el pecho, sin duda Naruto iba a retractarse de su petición de matrimonio, se había decidido mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba, cuando miro a Naruto lo hizo con una sonrisa, el rubio noto que esa sonrisa no llego a su ojos

–Por supuesto... ¿Te gustaría pasear en el jardín conmigo?– Pregunto esforzándose por mostrarse tranquila, momentos después ella y Naruto caminaban por el hermoso jardín de la mansión del Bouke –¿De que querías hablar, Naruto?

–¿De que crees? Vamos a casarnos pronto, tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar– Hinata se detuvo y lo miro notablemente sorprendida

–¿Aun quieres casarte conmigo?

–Claro que si, ¿Por qué no querría hacerlo?– Ella miro a otro lado, la tristeza brillaba en sus ojos

–_Porque estas enamorado de Sakura..._– Fue la respuesta que se le vino de inmediato a la mente, pero no lo dijo en voz alta –Bueno... Tu... Porque decidiste culparte de lo que hizo Sasuke... Tu propuesta de matrimonio no puede ser sincera...

–Pero si lo es– Él la sujeto del mentón y la obligo a mirarlo –Todo lo que le dije a tu padre fue en serio, Hinata, voy a casarme contigo– Ella le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes, después se deshizo de su agarre para volver a evitar que la mirara a los ojos

–Casarte con alguien por sentir culpa no es suficiente para un buen matrimonio– Dijo en voz tan baja como un susurro

–¡No es eso!– Respondió rápidamente pero ella siguió ocultando los ojos, se maldijo a si mismo, Hinata no era ninguna tonta, por supuesto que comprendía como se sentía, pero no quería que pensara que esa era la única razón que lo estaba empujando a actuar de esa manera –Es verdad que me siento culpable de que Sasuke...– Vio como ella tembló ligeramente ante la mención del Uchiha, en el fondo de su corazón Naruto maldijo a Sasuke por lastimarla así –Pero no es solo eso... Yo...– Comenzaba a desesperarse por no saber como expresarse

–Naruto-Kun, no tienes que hacer esto, yo...

–¡Quiero protegerte!– Le dijo interrumpiéndola, al escucharlo Hinata lo miro de nuevo a los ojos pero no atino a responder, por lo que él continuo –Yo... Se que soy un estúpido desconsiderado y que hasta ahora no e tomado lo suficiente en cuanta tus sentimientos, pero la verdad es que eso es lo mas deseo ahora, quiero protegerte... Protegerlos, a los dos– Lo dijo mientras miraba el estomago de Hinata y ella supo que se refería a ella y al pequeñito que ahora vivía en su interior

–Naruto-Kun... Yo... No estoy segura si esto es lo correcto...

–Escucha– Le dijo él apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Hinata quien finalmente –Antes de venir la abuela Tsunade me envió un mensaje, estaré afuera unos días en una misión en el país de la Ola, serán pocos días pero creo que podrás pensarlo bien, pero confía en mi, Hinata, mi petición es sincera, quiero casarme contigo– Ella le miro con sorpresa unos segundo y después, finalmente, una pequeña sonrisa asomo en sus labios

–De acuerdo, ve con cuidado Naruto-Kun

–Regresare pronto– Él mostraba su acostumbrada sonrisa zorruna –Así que espera por mi ¿De acuerdo?– Ella movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación y entonces el se marcho, Hinata lo vio hasta que desapareció de su vista y después se llevo una mano al pecho, podía sentir algo cálido en su interior pero se esforzó por reprimirlo, no podía permitirse ilusionarse con la idea de casarse con Naruto, especialmente ahora que pasaría algunos días al lado de Sakura ya que sin duda ella también iría a la misión, lo mas seguro era que en cuanto regresara Naruto le diría que lo había pensado bien, así que para evitar mas dolor no podía ilusionarse ante la idea de ser la esposa de Naruto.

Sin embargo, su estúpido corazón no podía dejar de latir emocionado.

...

La misión en el país de la Ola no era gran cosa y probablemente por eso fue que Shikamaru pidió ir como jefe de la misma, solo se trataba de escoltar a un joyero hasta el lugar, muy en contra de lo que muchos esperaban Naruto no se quejo por salir en una misión tan sencilla, y eso fue porque Tsunade le dijo que el principal objetivo de esa misión es que tanto él como Hinata pensaran bien lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Al principio el rubio pensó que tanta precaución de parte de la Sannin era una exageración, pero después de dos días de viaje al lado de una poco usual amable Sakura supo a lo que se refería.

Desde que inicio la misión Sakura estaba muy callada y cada de que él trataba de preguntar el porque de dicha actitud ella se limitaba a decir que no tenia nada, sin embargo lo más raro era que pese a que él insistía en que a Sakura le pasaba algo ella solo le respondía con dulzura que le agradecía su preocupación y eso de verdad que le preocupaba ya que normalmente ella lo hubiera golpeado por su insistencia.

Cuando llegaron al país de la Ola fueron recibidos efusivamente por Inari y el viejo Tazuna así como el resto de los habitantes, no bien ayudaron al joyero a instalarse cuando Tazuna insistió en ofrecer un banquete de bienvenida, Sai y Sakura no parecían seguros de aceptar, Shikamaru parecía algo cansado, o mas bien fastidiado ante la idea de reiniciar el viaje de inmediato, pero fue el estomago de Naruto quien tuvo la ultima palabra al aceptar la comida.

Mientras la comida era preparada los jóvenes shinobis se aseaban un poco, hubo un breve momento en que Sakura y Naruto se quedaron solos en uno de los corredores de la casa de Inari

–Y... Bueno, Sakura-Chan ¿Me dirás que te ocurre?

–Por ultima vez, Naruto...– Respondió ella tranquilamente –No me pasa nada

–Eso no es verdad– Le dijo deteniéndose y obligándola a hacer lo mismo y a mirarlo de frente –Desde que inicio la misión pareces... No sé... ¿Preocupada? ¡Si, eso! Parece que algo te preocupa

–¡A mi no me preocupa nada!– Dijo con exasperación para después llevarse la mano a la boca sorprendida de haber reaccionado así –Yo... Yo no quería... Naruto, yo...– No pudo continuar, lo cierto es que si había algo que le preocupaba, desde que Naruto informo su próximo matrimonio con Hinata sentía como si un vacío se hubiera abierto en su pecho y por ahí se colaba un frió que comenzaba a congelarle el alma, pero no podía explicar el porque de esto

–Vamos, Sakura-Chan, somos compañeros y amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, sabes que puedes confiar en mi...

–¿Puedo? ¿De verdad puedo confiar en ti?– De alguna manera la afirmación de el tipo de relación que ellos tenían tuvo el efecto de molestar a Sakura –¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Tu confías en mi?– Esto lo dijo mientras acercaba furiosamente el rostro al de Naruto quedando solo a un par de centímetros de distancia, Naruto no pudo evitar ruborizarse por la cercanía

–¿A... A que... Te refieres, Sakura-Chan?–Dijo retrocediendo algo nervioso

–Me pides que confié en ti, pero tu no confías en mi ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de tu relación con Hinata?

–¿Mi relación con Hinata?

–¡Si! Ustedes van a casarse ¿No? Eso significa que desde hace tiempo que están juntos pero... ¡Tu jamás me hablaste de eso¡

–Escucha Sakura-Chan, lo que paso... Bueno...– El rubio fue incapaz de sostener la mirada de la pelirrosa, no quería mentirle, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad –Es solo... Que el Clan Hyuuga no ve con buenos ojos nuestra relación– Bueno, eso no era completamente falso –Y bueno... Todo paso tan rápido... Y nosotros...– Él suspiro con fuerza y después dibujo una serena sonrisa en su rostro –Nosotros queremos casarnos

–¿Escuche bien? ¿Vas a casarte, Naruto?– Se escucho una voz al final del corredor, ambos jóvenes se volvieron y se encontraron con un Tazuna que se mostraba muy feliz –¡Muchacho! ¡Enhorabuena! Jamás me imagine que te casarías tan joven– Se acerco a él y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda el rubio se llevo una mano detrás de la nuca y se echo a reír debido a que no sabia que decir, ante esto Tazuna continuo –¿Y quien es la afortunada?– Sus ojos se dirigieron a Sakura interrogativos –No me digas que ustedes...

–¡No!– Respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo dejando a Tazuna muy sorprendido, después fue Sakura quien termino de hablar –Naruto va a casarse con una chica de nuestra aldea, Hinata Hyuuga– Se alegro que el resentimiento que experimentaba al decir aquello no se reflejara en su voz, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que en efecto estaba resentida con Naruto y con Hinata, pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué iban a casarse?

–Si, la recuerdo– Dijo el anciano –Era esa bonita muchacha de ojos claros ¿verdad? Si, ella fue muy amable conmigo cuando les ayudamos a reconstruir la aldea... ¡Bueno muchacho! La comida de bienvenida se acaba de convertir en un banquete de celebración por tu futuro matrimonio– Y mientras lo decía se llevaba a Naruto hacia el sitio del banquete, mientras Sakura solo observaba como Naruto se alejaba, de algún modo cada que escuchaba que Naruto y Hinata iban a casarse sentía que el frió en su interior aumentaba, por un momento deseo que todo eso fuera solo un sueño para despertar y encontrarse que todo era normal y que el rubio estaría tramando un nuevo plan para que ella aceptara salir con él, pero desafortunadamente aquello no era un sueño

–No, un sueño no– Dijo en un susurro mientras apretaba los puños en señal de impotencia –Es una pesadilla

...

–Muy bien Hinata, parece ser que tu embarazo va muy bien– Le dijo Tsunade a la joven mientras esta se encontraba sobre una bascula –Tu peso se a elevado un poco, eso es normal, al principio será poca la diferencia pero ira aumentando conforme pasen los días, ¿Te has sentido mareada? ¿Algún dolor en el vientre?

–No, Hokage-Sama, me e sentido perfectamente, tal vez solo tengo algo de nauseas por las mañanas...

–Eso es de lo mas normal– Le dijo con una sonrisa –Es una suerte que Naruto regrese pronto del país de la Ola, tienen que fijar pronto una fecha para su matrimonio, de lo contrario les costara trabajo disimular un poco... Tu sabes...– Con una sonrisa de complicidad señalo el estomago de Hinata –Su "Pequeño" secreto– Hinata se ruborizo violentamente y antes de que atinara a responder la puerta del consultorio de abrió violentamente revelando a un Naruto muy alterado

–¡Abuela Tsunade!– Dijo con el aliento entrecortado evidenciando que había corrido sin detenerse hasta llegar allí –¿Es cierto que Hinata esta aquí?– La Sannin hizo una mueca de exasperación ante lo obvio de la pregunta, pero el rubio ni lo noto pues de inmediato dirigió sus ojos hacia la joven que estaba con la Hokage –¡Hinata!– De manera brusca entro en la habitación y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la chica verificando que todo estuviera correcto –¿Esta bien? ¿Por qué estas aquí?– Finalmente se detuvo con su rostro demasiado cerca de el de ella –¿Acaso empezaste a sentirte mal?– sus ojos se veían afligidos

–Na... Naruto... Kun... Yo no...– La cercanía del rubio la puso nerviosa, por un momento pensó que podría desmayarse, pero un golpe de la Hokage en la cabeza del rubio lo aparto a tiempo

–¿Podrías dejar de armar tanto alboroto? ¡Ella esta perfectamente!

–Es que cuando pregunte por ella Neji me dijo que había venido a verte– Respondió frotándose la zona que había recibido el golpe –Y yo pensé...

–¡Ella tiene que ser revisada periódicamente para comprobar su estado! Y te dije que yo misma supervisaría su embarazo ¿Recuerdas?

–Si, si, ya me acuerdo ¿Terminaste ya?

–Así es– Tsunade apunto un par de cosas en un documento y después le dio una mirada tranquila a Hinata –Bien Hinata, tu próxima cita será dentro de tres semanas

–Si, Gracias por todo, Hokage-Sama– Hizo una pequeña reverencia, Naruto la imito

–Hasta luego, abuela Tsunade– Después se volvió a Hinata –¿Tienes tiempo? Necesito hablar contigo– Algo insegura Hinata acepto con un movimiento de cabeza

Ambos salieron del hospital de Konoha y caminaron hasta un pequeño parque que estaba cerca, una vez allí tomaron asiento en una banca de madera que estaba frente a una fuente, había pocas personas debido a que ya comenzaba a oscurecerse

–¿Co... Como te fue en tu misión?– Pregunto ella para romper el silencio que se había cernido sobre ellos desde que salieron de la consulta de Tsunade

–¡De maravilla! Fue una misión muy sencilla– Ella le sonrió, pero el rubio se apeno al ver que era una sonrisa triste –Bueno... Tenemos un asunto urgente que atender ¿Recuerdas?

–Si...– Dijo ella en voz baja –Sobre el matrimonio...

–¿Lo has pensado bien?– Esa pregunta la saco de balance, lo miro intrigada

–¿Y...Yo...? ¿No eras tu quien... Quien debía pensarlo me... Mejor?– El rubio la miro confundido

–¿Yo? Si recuerdo nuestra ultima conversación eras tu quien no se había decidido

–Pero...– Hinata titubeo, lo cierto es que Naruto tenia razón, era ella la que estaba poniendo peros, ¡Pero lo hacia por él! Porque ella sabia que él amaba a otra persona –Tu... ¿Tu aun quieres...?

–¿Casarme contigo?– Le respondió tranquilo –¡Claro que quiero! En ningún momento he pensado algo diferente

–¿De... De verdad?– Naruto suspiro y después le sonrió con tanta calidez que Hinata sintió que su corazón se sacudía

–Hinata, entiendo que no estés segura de esto, Tsunade me lo dijo, las circunstancias en las que iniciemos este matrimonio no serán las mas normales, tal vez ni siquiera sean las correctas, pero eso no significa que no pueda funcionar

–Naruto...– Susurro sorprendida por lo que había escuchado

–Hinata, sé que crees que es por que me siento culpable que quiero casarme contigo, eso es cierto, pero solo en parte, también siento una gran admiración por ti, y cuando miro la manera en la que sobrellevas lo que paso... Solo puedo admirarte mas– Tomo una de las manos de la chica y la envolvió con las suyas –Además, cuando estoy contigo siento una gran tranquilidad, y cuando pienso que eso lo podría sentir durante toda mi vida no me parece algo malo, al contrario, me gusta la idea, me gusta imaginar como será pasar el resto de mi vida al lado de alguien tan dulce y noble como tu y ¿Sabes que? No me da miedo pensar en el futuro

–Naruto-Kun... ¿Lo dices en serio?– Le pregunto con la voz entrecortada mientras en su corazón comenzaba a nacer una luz de esperanza

–Claro que si, también sé que soy escandaloso, terco, impulsivo y la mayoría de las veces torpe, pero creo que si ambos nos esforzamos podrías aprender a tolerarme– Ella parpadeo sorprendida ¿Aprender a tolerarlo? ¡Claro! Naruto no sabia lo que ella sentía por él, así que era normal que pensara que la razón por la que ella dudaba de casarse con él era porque a ella de desagradaba

–Pe... Pero, Naruto-Kun, yo no creo que seas nada de lo que dices– Nerviosa aparto su mano de la de él

–¿De verdad?– Ella bajo la mirada ruborizada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, eso le gusto al rubio, esa era la antigua Hinata, antes de ser atacada

–Yo... Yo creo que... Tu también eres admirable... Siempre te esfuerzas mas allá de tus limites y siempre pones a otros antes que tu, no eres en absoluto una persona egoísta y sabes lo que quieres y no dudas en hacer todo por conseguirlo– Lo miro y por primera vez desde el ataque ella sonrió sinceramente –Eres una gran persona

–Entonces creo que ya esta decidido

–¿Eh?– No entendió a lo que se refería

–Tu me agradas y yo te agrado, no hay mas que discutir

–Bueno...– ¡Claro! Estaban hablando del matrimonio, no sabia si iba a dar una nueva excusa o a darle la razón al rubio cuando este saco un objeto de la bolsa de su chaqueta y se lo mostró, ella quedo sin palabras

–Cuando supo que estaba comprometido Inari-Chan se paso todo el día en el mar buscándola, cuando la encontró se la entrego al joyero que habíamos escoltado hasta el país de la Ola y amablemente preparo el lugar para montarla, quedo bastante bien ¿No te parece?– Hinata miro sorprendida un hermoso anillo de oro blanco donde una enorme perla blanca sobresalía, a ambos costados de esta podía apreciarse el símbolo de Konoha bellamente tallado, era hermoso –Sé que los anillos de compromiso tienen un diamante, pero Inari se esforzó buscando perlas y bueno...– Al observar que ella no decía nada pensó que tal vez no le gustaba el regalo, entonces noto que el rubor de sus mejillas aumentaba y sus ojos se humedecían, pero su sonrisa se mantuvo

–¡Es bellísima!– Se sintió sorprendido por unos segundos, había decidido que se esforzaría por hacer de ese un autentico matrimonio y quería hacer las cosas bien, empezando por ese gesto, con gran delicadeza volvió a tomar la mano de Hinata, ella lo miro emocionada

–Hinata ¿Me harás el honor de casarte conmigo?– Ella lo miro a los ojos mientras una serie de razones sobre porque aceptar esa propuesta era una mala idea, que lo mas probable es que sufriría aun mas de lo que ya lo hacia, pero antes de que cualquier excusa llegar a sus labios se perdió en el maravilloso azul de esos ojos que tanto amaba y entonces solo pudo responder algo

–Lo haré– Sin dejar de sonreír Naruto deslizo el anillo en el dedo anular de Hinata

–Gracias– Y lo dijo sinceramente

Dos días después por toda la aldea corría la noticia de que Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuuga Hinata se casarían dentro de un mes.

...

Hinata se media su vestido por ultima vez, tenia los hombros desnudos y una serie de rosas blancas de tela fijaban el vestido en sus pechos y sus brazos, un enorme moño adornaba su espalda baja y ceñía su diminuta cintura. Habían decidió casarse el estilo occidental principalmente debido a que en el Clan Hyuuga solo se realizaban las tradicionales bodas japonesas. Además, a Hinata le hacia ilusión ver a Naruto de etiqueta, sin duda se vería muy guapo vestido de negro

–Bien, creo que ahora si quedo bien el dobladillo– Dijo Kurenai mientras hacia que Hinata se girara sobre el pequeño banco en que la había subido –¡Sabia que terminaríamos a tiempo!– Hinata miro emocionada a su maestra, cuando Kurenai se entero que Hinata y Naruto iban a casarse y que Hinata estaba viviendo en casa de Neji no fue difícil deducir que los Hyuugas no veían con buenos ojos ese matrimonio, así que de inmediato le ofreció el kimono matrimonial que había usado cuando se caso con Azuma, cuando su joven discípula le respondió apenada que seria una boda occidental, Kurenai no dudo en desbaratar el bello kimono para que ella junto con Hinata confeccionaran un bellísimo vestido de novia con la finísima tela de este, el resultado era maravilloso. Mirando una vez más el hermoso vestido que habían hecho y sin poder evitarlo se arrojo a los brazos de su Sensei sorprendiéndola –¿Hi... Hinata?

–¡Muchísimas gracias, Kurenai-Sensei!– Le decía enterrando el rostro en el pecho de la mujer –¡No sabe cuanto se lo agradezco!– Kurenai solo sonrió con ternura y le devolvió el abrazo a Hinata, de repente un pequeño tirón en la parte posterior del vestido le hizo volver la mirada y se encontró con el pequeño Azuma que ya había cumplido tres años, por la mirada del chiquillo parecía triste de haber sido excluido de la muestra de cariño –¡Azuma-Chan!– Con delicadez Hinata se movió y cargo al pequeño que de inmediato le devolvió el abrazo y soltó una agradable risita –¡Gracias a ti también por aceptar llevar la cola de mi vestido en la ceremonia!– Hinata estaba sorprendida, desde que se anunciara oficialmente su compromiso con Naruto habían estado demasiados ocupados, aun cuando se trataba de una boda muy sencilla se había convertido en el acontecimiento mas importante de Konoha desde que se hizo publico que Naruto era el hijo del cuarto Hokage.

Y pese a que aun albergaba dudas sobre este matrimonio simplemente no había tenido tiempo para pensar en ellas, todo su tiempo y el de Naruto se había ido en preparativos tanto para la boda como para el apartamento de Naruto el cual tuvieron que remodelar pues ahora vivirían dos personas en él, recordaba como Kiba bromeaba sobre convertir el apartamento de soltero de Naruto en el hogar ideal para una familia, aun cuando habían decidido invitar solo a sus amigos más allegados se encontraron con que eran demasiados, supervisar el banquete, en el cual el platillo principal obviamente era ramen. Hinata y Naruto habían estado juntos más tiempo en esas cuatro semanas que desde que asistían a la academia, y habían tenido menos oportunidades de hablar que en toda su vida. Por eso era que Hinata había estado tan ocupada de la boda que al menos no tenia tiempo ni para recordar lo que había motivado esa boda, no tenia tiempo para recordar el daño que le había hecho Sasuke.

Pero por las noches las pesadillas seguían despertándola.

Kurenai le había creído que esas pesadillas eran secuelas de un ataque del Mangekyou Sharingan, pero sin duda sospechaba que había algo más, afortunadamente no había hecho preguntas, estaba convencida que sin importar que le ocurriera a Hinata el pasar el resto de su vida al lado del hombre que siempre había amado la ayudaría a superar cualquier cosa. Por eso estaba muy feliz por su alumna.

Hinata se quito con muchísimo cuidado su hermoso vestido y se lo dio a Kurenai para que lo guardara, Neji había estado de acuerdo en que ella pasara la noche allí para que Kurenai y Tenten la ayudaran a preparase para la boda, la cual seria al día siguiente. Y aun cuando todavía estaba insegura sobre esa boda, lo cierto es que al irse sumergiendo cada vez más en los preparativos de esta que al final no podía evitar estar ilusionada y emocionada, tanto que cuando se retiro a dormir estaba segura que al menos esa noche sus espantosos sueños no la torturarían; en efecto esta vez no fue Sasuke Uchiha quien la atormento, si no el recuerdo de algo que ocurrió esa tarde, cuando sus amigas la invitaron a festejar a modo de "Despedida de soltera"

FLASH BACK

Hinata sonreía emocionada mientras sus amigas desplegaban una serie de regalos bellamente envueltos; Tenten, Ino, Temari quien había llegado el día anterior junto con sus hermanos expresamente para asistir a la boda y Sakura la habían arrastrado a casa de la castaña donde previamente habían llevado dulces, botanas y bebidas, incluidas bebidas alcohólicas para festejar su futuro matrimonio.

La reunión había ido de maravilla, habían bromeado sobre que no se esperaban que ella fuera la primera de ellas en casarse, finalmente había llegado la hora de abrir los regalos; Hinata mostró diversos grados de sonrojo al ir abriendo los regalos de sus compañeras: Ino le había regalado un sexy conjunto de lencería junto con un igualmente bello camisón

–Es para tu noche de bodas– Le dijo la rubia guiñándole un ojo mientras las otras soltaban picaras risitas al ver el obsequio

–Gra... Gracias Ino-Chan...– Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa nerviosa y una enorme gota de transpiración escurriéndole por la nuca –Es... Muy bonito...

–Y seguro que a Naruto le encantará– Dijo Temari con una expresión cercana a la perversión en su rostro, todas las demás rieron, excepto Sakura, quien prefirió mirar a otro lado. Lo siguiente fue un completo estuche de maquillaje complementado con un finísimo perfume, cortesía de Tenten, cuando Hinata abrió el perfume y se aplico un poco en su muñeca un hermoso aroma a ciruelo blanco inundo el ambiente.

–Es bellísimo, Tenten-Chan– Susurro una emocionada Hinata, la castaña le sonrió con ternura, para ella Hinata era como una hermana pequeña. Después fue el turno de Temari, quien entrego una enorme caja a Hinata, cuando la abrió encontró un hermoso Kimono dentro, todas soltaron exclamaciones de admiración

–Te... Temari-Chan... Yo... No se que decir...– Dijo una abrumada Hinata

–No te preocupes, quería que tuvieras algo de Suna, y que mejor que algo 100% hecho allí

–¡Lo cuidare mucho, gracias Temari!– Todas rieron emocionadas, finalmente llego el turno de Sakura, curiosamente aun cuando había reído con las bromas de sus amigas no había participado en ellas, de echo, a Hinata le daba la impresión de que aunque Sakura había mostrado una sonrisa toda la tarde esta parecía algo forzada. La pelirrosa puso una bonita caja delante de la ojiperla

–Felicidades por tu futuro matrimonio– Hinata no supo si era su imaginación, pero parecía que la voz de su amiga se escuchaba algo tensa, La joven abrió el obsequio y se encontró con un excelente juego de sartenes y casuelas, era un buen regalo, pero parecía algo impersonal a comparación de los otros.

–Gracias, Sakura-Chan– La sonrisa de Hinata era sincera

–Bueno, Naruto divide su vida en ser Ninja y comer, pero sin duda ya lo sabes ¿Verdad?– Hinata parpadeo, el comentario casi se había escuchado agresivo

–Yo...

–Sin duda que sabrás que le gusta comer

–Ra... Ramen...

–¿Solo eso?– ¿Era su imaginación o había un brillo cínico en los ojos de Sakura? –Si, el ramen es su platillo favorito, pero debes saber que otra cosa le gusta

–Pues...

–Y le encantan los dangos ¿Lo sabias?

–Yo... Yo no...– Se sentía como si estuviera siendo agredida

–Y el jugo de Naranja

–Sakura ¿Qué haces?– Pregunto Tenten cuando la tensión de el aire comenzaba a incomodar a todas

–Es solo que me parece que una mujer debe saber lo que le gusta a su prometido ¿No les parece?

–Sabe que quiere casarse con ella– Respondió Temari con tono de censura, le tenia aprecio a Sakura, pero no le había gustado la actitud que estaba tomando

–Si, Claro... Yo... Solo quería decirle a Hinata que cualquier duda que tenga sobre Naruto y que le de pena preguntarle puede venir conmigo– Sakura sonrió de manera empalagosa –Yo lo conozco muy bien porque hemos sido compañeros desde que éramos niños, me atrevo a decir que lo conozco mejor que nadie– Dicho esto hizo un gesto de satisfacción, como si hubiera querido dejarle en claro algo a Hinata, por un momento sintió dolor por lo que esas palabras conllevaban, era cierto que Sakura conocía mejor a Naruto que ella

–Gracias, Sakura-Chan– La pelirrosa abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver la cálida sonrisa que Hinata le ofrecía –Pero voy a tener toda la vida para conocer los gustos de Naruto-Kun, y estoy segura que podré prepararle mucha comida deliciosa con lo que me has regalado– Sakura bajo la mirada avergonzada, ni ella sabia porque había actuado así pero estaba conciente de que había estado muy mal –Muchas gracias a todas, amigas, ¡Todos los regalos son muy hermosos!– La sonrisa sincera de Hinata tuvo el efecto de disolver la tensión acumulada. Todas se relajaron y continuaron con el festejo

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Hinata se revolvió en la cama mientras un angustioso pensamiento le cruzaba la mente

–_Pero es cierto, Sakura conoce mucho mejor a Naruto... Porque han estado juntos mucho tiempo..._

En otro lugar, mas concretamente en Ichiraku, los jóvenes Shinobis, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Shouji, Neji, Lee, Sai, Kankuro y Gaara festejaban ruidosamente el fin de la soltería del rubio.

Naruto comía su cuarta porción de ramen mientras observaba a Kankuro y a Kiba en una competencia de ver quien bebía más sake sin caer, los gritos, apuestas y carcajadas inundaban el lugar. Estaba a punto de subir su apuesta por Kiba cuando Neji se sentó a su lado.

–Escucha Naruto, desde hace tiempo e querido hablar contigo

–¿Aquí es donde me pedirás que cuide bien de Hinata?– Pregunto el rubio enarcando una ceja

–No creo que tenga que pedírtelo, sabes que si la lastimas te mataría ¿No es así?– Por un momento Naruto pareció preocupado, pero después sonrió

–Lo sé, y tu sabes que yo nunca la lastimaría

–Mira, no me voy a andar con rodeos, solo quiero escucharte decirlo ¿Estas enamorado de Hinata-Sama?– Naruto sintió un escalofrió en la nuca, esa era una pregunta que había evitado hasta ahora, principalmente porque no le gustaba la respuesta, y que fuera Neji quien se lo preguntara era peor, a él no podría mentirle

–Yo la quiero– El mismo se sorprendió de lo fácil que fue admitirlo, si bien no amaba a Hinata la admiración y respeto que sentía por ella habían evolucionado hasta convertirse en un afecto sincero que de alguna manera lo hacia feliz también a él

–Es decir que le tienes cariño– Dijo el Hyuuga fríamente

–Neji, yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con Hinata– Dijo seriamente, y después una cálida sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro –Quiero protegerla... Y sobre todo quiero hacerla feliz...– Neji lo miro en silencio unos momentos, nadie podía detectar que alguien mentía mejor que él, y definitivamente Naruto no mentía. Palmeo la espalada de Naruto en una muestra de familiaridad y después se marcho a seguir cuidando que Lee no se acercara al sake. Mientras tanto Naruto sonreía satisfecho al darse cuenta que lo que había dicho era completamente cierto.

...

Hinata miraba asombrada su reflejo, detrás de ella Kurenai y Tenten sonreían satisfechas contemplando su obra. Hinata lucia completamente hermosa en su vestido de novia

–¡Estas absolutamente perfecta!– Dijo emocionada Tenten

–¡Eres la novia mas hermosa que e visto!– Kurenai estaba al borde de las lagrimas

–Yo... ¡Estoy feliz!– Hinata se giro a verlas con los ojos húmedo –¡Gracias, Kurenai-Sensei, Tenten!

–¡Ni se te ocurra llorar!– Dijo Tenten –Me costo mucho trabajo maquillar tus ojos

–No, no pienso llorar este día– Se escucho que alguien tocaba y Kurenai fue e abrir, Tenten estaba dando los últimos toques al peinado de Hinata cuando esta regreso y alguien la seguía

–Hinata... Alguien vino a verte– Al escuchar el tono nervioso de su Sensei ella se volvió a mirarla y se encontró con Hanabi

–Ha... Hanabi-Chan...– Camino insegura hacia su hermana, cuando se había enterado que Hinata seria desheredada por casarse con Naruto le había suplicado que renunciara al matrimonio, no concebía que su hermana mayor eligiera perder su posición por devoción a un hombre que en su opinión no lo merecía, cuando Hinata le dijo que prefería a Naruto por sobre el Clan, Hanabi le había gritado que estaba decepcionada y que desde ese momento dejaba de ser su hermana –¿Que... Que haces aquí?– Pregunto nerviosamente

–¿Te... Te molesta Que haya venido?– Hanabi parecía angustiada

–¡No!– Se apresuro a contestar –¡No me molesta! Tu... ¿Vas a asistir a la boda?

–Papá no me lo permite– Hinata bajo la mirada, debía haberlo supuesto –Pero... Me dio permiso de traerte esto...– Le extendió una caja blanca de tamaño regular, sorprendida, Hinata la tomo y la abrió, dentro venia un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas y azares naturales

–¡Es... Es hermoso!– Dijo emocionada acariciando las hermosas flores –¿Tu... Tu lo hiciste?– Hanabi movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación

–Como tu me enseñaste– Ambas hermanas se miraron sonriéndose –Yo... Solo quería decirte que... No lo dije en serio... Lo de que ya no eras mi hermana

–Lo sé...

–Y yo... ¡Que seas muy feliz!– Después de decir eso dio media vuelta y echo a correr, Hinata no intento seguirla, en lugar de eso tomo el ramo y rozo con delicadeza su mejilla contra el –Gracias, Hanabi-Chan– Susurro al mismo tiempo que una lagrima escurría por su mejilla

–¡Genial!– Exclamo una exasperada Tenten rompiendo la dulce atmósfera –¡Estas arruinando mi trabajo!– Después sonrió y se dispuso a arreglar el maquillaje de Hinata

...

–¡Con un demonio!– Exclamada Naruto bastante molesto, era su cuarto intento y no era capaz de anudarse la corbata de moño –¿Cómo se supone que se pone esto?

–¿Problemas?– Dijo Gaara entrando en la habitación con su traje de etiqueta pulcramente puesto

–¡Llevo peleando con esto casi media hora!– Con algo parecido a una sonrisa Gaara fue hasta su amigo y en menos de un minuto le coloco la corbata correctamente –¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto?– Dijo mirándose en el espejo

–Ventajas de tener una hermana mayor– Le dijo, se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir volvió su rostro al rubio quien aun examinaba su reflejo –Naruto, gracias...– Naruto lo miro confundido

–¿Por qué?

–Por pedirme que sea tu padrino, se que quisieras que Sasuke tuviera ese honor

–¡Jamás!– Respondió bruscamente sorprendiendo tanto al pelirrojo como a si mismo –Es decir... Yo... Definitivamente no querría a otro como mi padrino de bodas, Gaara– Su amigo lo miro perplejo un momento y después movió la cabeza agradeciendo lo que había dicho, después salió de la habitación.

Una vez solo Naruto reflexiono sobre sus propias emociones, de algún modo al escuchar a Gaara se imagino a Sasuke ahí a su lado mientras Hinata avanzaba para reunirse con él y unir sus vidas para siempre, la imagen se le antojo casi blasfema, ¡Sasuke nunca debería volver a estar cerca de Hinata! ¡Ella sufriría mucho y él no podía permitirlo!.

Respiro profundo para relajarse, ya casi había llegado la hora; se encontraban en la Torre Hokage que había sido adaptada para el evento, antes de comenzar a batallar con la corbata había escuchado el alboroto general y supo que su hermosa novia había llegado, en cuestión de minutos llegarían al punto donde seria imposible dar marcha atrás. No es que él lo estuviera considerando. En ese momento un pequeño golpe se escucho en la puerta seguido de la voz de Iruka-Sensei

–Naruto, debes bajar ahora, la ceremonia esta a punto de comenzar

–En un minuto– Naruto dio la vuelta frente al espejo para asegurarse que todo estaba en su lugar, paso sus manos en su cabello en un inútil intento de arreglarlo cuando escucho que la puerta se abría –Ya estoy list...– Se detuvo bruscamente al ver quien había entrado –Sa... Sakura-Chan...– Ahí de pie delante de él luciendo un hermoso vestido de color rojo que la hacia ver preciosa se encontraba la mujer de la que había estado enamorado casi toda su vida –¿Qué... Que haces aquí?– Ella lo miro, estaba pálida y temblaba ligeramente, parecía a punto de echarse a llorar –¿Qué ocurre?

–Na... Naruto, yo...– Ella bajo la mirada un momento y después levanto el rostro bruscamente y lo miro directo a los ojos –¡Por favor no lo hagas!– Naruto contuvo el aliento rogando por haber entendido mal

–¿Qué... Que estas diciendo... Sakura-Chan...?

–¡Por favor... No te cases! ¡No te cases con Hinata!– Le grito mientras dos gruesas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Naruto quedo tan sorprendido por sus palabras que no pudo moverse cuando Sakura se echo a sus brazos.

...

Hinata sentía una sensación familiar de pánico en su estomago al ver el salón donde se realizaría la ceremonia. Naruto tenia 10 minutos de retraso, no le preocuparía tanto de no ser porque cuando llego y paso frente al salón vio a Sakura sentada al lado de Ino en la segunda fila de asientos, después cuando Neji le dijo que debían prepararse y la llevo a la entrada del salón Sakura había desaparecido; y ahora Naruto no aparecía.

Trago saliva mientras experimentaba el mismo pánico y dolor que sintió al descubrir que estaba embarazada, no necesitaba ser una genio para deducir que había ocurrido, recordaba la actitud fría y casi cruel de Sakura durante su despedida de soltera, y también estaba el hecho de que Naruto probablemente no había dejado de amarla, y ahora ninguno de los dos estaba, todo parecía indicar una fuga de amantes, sacudió la cabeza en un intento de convencerse de que sus temores eran infundados. Cuando transcurrieron 15 minutos y Naruto no daba muestras de aparecer sus ojos se empañaron y sus rodillas se tambalearon, lo único que la detuvo de desplomarse fue la mano de Neji que le aferró el brazo para sostenerla

–¡Hinata-Sama! ¿Se encuentra bien?

–¡No...!– Susurro con voz entrecortada y al borde de las lagrimas, estaba a punto de suplicar a su primo que la sacara de allí cuando escucho los murmullos en el salón, levanto la mirada y vio a Naruto disculpándose por el retraso y tomando su lugar al lado de Gaara

–Bueno, Hinata-Sama– Le tendió el brazo –Ha llegado la hora– Aun temblando por el pánico y el alivio Hinata se aferró al brazo de su primo y le permitió que la escoltara hasta donde su novio la estaba esperando.

...

Naruto quedo impresionado al ver a Hinata acercándose del brazo de Neji, lucia tan increíblemente hermosa que le costaba trabajo pensar que esa mujer tan bella iba a casarse con él, cuando Neji le entrego el brazo de Hinata y él lo tomo experimento una emoción desconocida pero tan poderosa que se sobresalto. Se emociono tanto que casi olvido que hacia tan solo unos minutos Sakura le había suplicado que no se casara y se había arrojado a sus brazos, y sorprendiendo tanto a la pelirrosa como a él mismo se escucho disculpándose y diciéndole que si no se alegraba por él tal vez lo mejor seria que no asistiera a su boda, Sakura lo miro como si no diera crédito a sus palabras y después salió corriendo de la habitación. El incidente lo había dejado tan perturbado que necesito un rato para tranquilizarse antes de bajar al salón.

Pero ahora mientras miraba lo hermosa que estaba Hinata estaba seguro de que había actuado correctamente, especialmente porque lo más hermoso en ella era su sonrisa.

Ambos jóvenes intercambiaron botos ante Tsunade que fungía de Juez, ambos se mostraron tranquilos e incluso felices, hasta que la ceremonia tocaba a su fin y escucharon a Tsunade decir algo

–Puedes besar a la novia

Naruto y Hinata intercambiaron miradas mientras la sonrisa en su rostro se congelaba, no se habían puesto a pensar en ese pequeñísimo detalle. Ciertamente en ese mes que duro su compromiso habían hablado y habían tenido mucho contacto, pero no lo que se pudiera llamar intimo, lo mas lejos que habían llegado fue caminar tomados de las manos para mostrar a todos que eran una pareja, ni siquiera se habían besado en la mejilla. Pero toda la aldea pensaba que ellos habían tenido un romance secreto y parecería muy sospechoso que no se besaran ¿Verdad?

Justo cuando Hinata estaba considerando un beso en la mejilla para tranquilizar a los invitados que esperaban expectantes sintió como las manos de Naruto sujetaban con delicadeza sus mejillas y la hacia levantar el rostro en su dirección, Naruto comenzó a acercarse, por una fracción de segundo miro la frente de Hinata como considerando besarla ahí, pero de inmediato bajo la mirada a sus perlados ojos y después a sus labios, nunca había reparado en ello, pero Hinata tenia una boca realmente hermosa.

Hinata sintió como sus mejillas se encendían y como ese rubor se extendía por todo su rostro, jamás había estado tan cerca de Naruto y ¡Dios! Siempre le había parecido guapo pero ahora que lo apreciaba a tan corta distancia le parecía mas que guapo, era hermoso. Sintió el cosquilleo de la respiración de Naruto y después la calidez de su boca al rozar la suya.

Al principio el contacto fue breve, tímido, Naruto espero a sentir que Hinata se tensara, cuando vio que no fue así profundizo el beso moviendo delicadamente su boca sobre la de ella sorprendiéndose de lo agradable que se sentía. Era la primera vez que besaba a una mujer y solo se le ocurría una palabra para describirlo: Exquisito. Se fue separando poco a poco, con ojos entrecerrados y el rostro muy cerca de el de ella la miro, los ojos de Hinata estaban cerrados y sus mejillas sonrojadas, abrió los ojos lentamente y ambos se miraron unos segundos, sorprendidos por las emociones que habían experimentado y después se sonrieron.

Ahora estaban casados.

._._._._._._.

¡Y hasta aquí queda esta vez! De nuevo gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer el fic, este capitulo quedo un poco mas largo que los otros pero espero que aun así les haya gustado. Bueno, pasemos a los reviews.

**Tosaka: **Me alegra que te gustara, espero que este capitulo fuera de tu agrado

**ElF0TiT0:** Honestamente no estoy segura de cómo se escribe. Que bueno que el fic te guste, espero que siga siendo así, gracias por tu comentario y espero que sigas diciéndome que te parece el fic.

**Gabe Logan:** Gracias por el comentario, tal vez el problema se debió a que mis otras historias fueron excesivamente románticas, por eso cuando quise cambiar la temática de mis fics decepcione a muchos, y por eso tanta critica negativa allá. No e posteado en tus fics, pero me gusta leer New Life, te prometo que la próxima si te dejo un comentario. Espero que este capitulo fuera de tu agrado.

**10xXx10: **Pues aquí tienes el tercer capitulo, ojala te siga gustando, por favor no dejes de decirme que te pareció.

**Morumi:** ¡Gracias por tus palabras! Me emociona mucho ver que mi historia te gusto tanto, le voy a echar muchas ganas para que siga siendo así.

**Elchabon:** Pues la verdad que si me siento mas a gusto aquí donde se han mostrado mas tolerantes con este fic. Ya han sido muchos los que me han pedido ese epilogo. Aun no decido si lo voy a hacer o no, pero de momento toda mi atención esta puesta en este fic, te agradezco el comentario y por favor no dejes de decirme lo que opinas.

**Onigan:** Pues como ves, ¡Si se casaron!. Te agradezco el comentario, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Samaelhyuga:** Pues aquí tienes la conti, y esta un poquito mas larga que la vez anterior. Te agradezco el comentario, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**black-sky-666:** Me alegra ver que el fic te gusta. Por lo que varios me han comentado ya se están dando idea de porque Sasuke actuó como lo hizo, pero temo que aun falta para que puedan comprobarlo. Gracias por dejar tu comentario.

**Maadfanel:** Para nada me ofendió tu comentario, créeme que si en DZ me hubieran expresado su inconformidad de manera educada como tu lo hiciste no me hubiera ido. Es cierto que lo primero que motivo este matrimonio fue la culpa, pero ahora que van a empezar a convivir Naruto y Hinata experimentaran y desarrollaran muchos sentimientos más (De ahí el nombre del fic) y créeme que sin importar lo que parezca al principio este fic es y será 100% NaruHina. Gracias por tu comentario y siéntete con total libertad de decirme lo que piensas.

**enma-naruhina:** ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado el otro capitulo! Espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado, SI bien Sakura no es precisamente de mis personajes favoritos tampoco pienso convertirla en una descorazonada, simplemente es alguien que no sabe manejar sus sentimientos y eso la lleva a actuar de manera impulsiva sin reflexionar que puede lastimar a alguien mas. Pero temo que la pelirrosa aun no a dicho su ultima palabra. Por favor no dejes de enviarme reviews.

**natsumi hhr nh:** Como puedes ver Naruto lo ultimo que quiere es ver volver a ver sufrir a Hinata, claro que eso va a estar un poquito complicado. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado, por favor no dejes de mandarme reviews.

**Asahi-sama:** ¡Haces que me sonroje! Te agradezco tus bellas palabras y me hace muy feliz saber que mi trabajo te ha inspirado para continuar con el tuyo, te prometo que no volveré a dejarme abatir por criticas negativas y le voy a echar muchas ganas para que mis fics sigan siendo de tu agrado y del agrado de todos los que me apoyan. ¡Gracias y espero que sigas apoyándome!

**Animes:** Pues aquí tienes la continuación, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado

**poison girl 29:** Gracias por la aclaración y las palabras de animo. Espero que también hallas disfrutado este capitulo.

**Fernando-Urashima:** Gracias por el comentario, es que siempre me a parecido que Naruto y Hinata forman una bellísima pareja. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Princesa Kurai: **De hecho yo sabia que no a todos les iba a gustar el fic, lo que me molesto mucho fue que mas que criticas en DZ lo que me dijeron parecían indirectas, la critica constructiva esta bien, pero la destructiva no la apruebo. Como puedes ver Sakura trato de interferir, pero fue tarde, aun así temo que aun no se a resignado a que Naruto escogió a Hinata, pero van a tener que esperar un poco para ver que otra cosa va a intentar. Te agradezco mucho tu sinceridad y espero que todos tus comentarios siempre sean así de honestos.

**fer gp: **Pues mientras haya gente como tu dispuesta a poyarme el fic seguirá. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Ainimchan:** Tal y como dijiste, este fue el capitulo de la boda. Hinata ha sido desterrada, en el siguiente capitulo se menciona si su bebé será sellado o no (Lo siento, ero decirlo seria spoiler, paciencia) En este capitulo ya hubo mas NaruHina y habrá todavía mas en los próximos. No te preocupes, siéntete en libertad de decirme que te gustaría ya que a fin de cuentas yo escribo para compartirlo con ustedes y es por eso que sus opiniones son lo que sostiene al fic. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Ori-chan23:** En efecto Sakura podría ser una amenaza para este matrimonio, de momento sus primeros intentos no le resultaron, pero temo que aun no se ha rendido. En cuanto a Sasuke de momento no participara más, pero ten la seguridad de que cuando vuelva a aparecer la actitud de Naruto para con él ya no será la misma.

**Aizen Yamamoto Sousuke:** Te prometo que me esforzare para que la historia no decaiga. Me alegra que te este gustado, gracias por tu comentario y espero que me sigas dejando tus reviews.

**Yoyoel:** Pues aquí tienes la conti, espero que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**ETOLPLOW-KUN:** Temo que no sé mucho de medicina, así que preferí no profundizar sobre el tema de porque Tsunade no detecto de inmediato el embarazo. Como puedes ver el equipo de Naruto se sorprendió con la noticia, si bien no mencione como reacciono el equipo de Hinata, bueno ellos la conocen bien y saben lo que siente por el rubio así que yo doy por sentado que se alegraron por su compañera. Te agradezco el comentario y espero que me sigas diciendo que opinas.

**sheccil-chan:** Gracias por tu honestidad y también gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic, y sobre todo muchísimas gracias por tus bellas palabras al decirme como piensas que soy, comentarios así te hacen querer ser mejor escritor y mejor persona. Bueno, ahora que Naruto y Hinata están juntos solo es cuestión de tiempo para que los sentimientos de ambos vayan cambiando y profundizando. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y por favor no dudes en decirme lo que piensas.

**layla-kyoyama: **Gracias, me alegra que te guste el modo en que estoy llevando el tema. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, por favor no dejes de decirme que opinas.

**sony9:** Temo que aun falta mucho para saber porque Sasuke hizo semejante canallada. Gracias por tu comentario, me da gusto ver que el fic sea de tu agrado.

**Kissi:** Pues ya se casaron y ahora van a iniciar una vida juntos, les esperan muchas cosas tanto malas como buenas, y sobre todo ir experimentado muchas emociones y sentimientos juntos (¡Oh si! ¡Tengo tantos planes para estos dos!), pero temo que tendrás que ser aun mas paciente para conocer los motivos de Sasuke porque aun falta mucho para eso. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Sumebe:** Como puedes ver Sakura si intento interponerse entre Naruto y Hinata pero nuestro querido rubio no se dejo engatusar... Para lo de Sasuke aun faltan varios capítulos pero la verdad se sabrá. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**AgHnA: **Como puedes ver el sufrimiento de Sakura ya comenzó, pero temo que aun no se a rendido. Gracias por tu comentario y ojala la historia siga siendo de tu agrado.

**hyuuga-destiny:** Pues temo que el amor de Hinata por Naruto pudo mas que sus dudas, pero aun les falta camino por recorrer para que su matrimonio se convierta en una autentica unión. Sakura sabe que tiene sentimientos por Naruto pero esta confundida o mas bien no los quiere aceptar, eso es algo que se mostrara en capítulos posteriores. Gracias por el comentario y espero que el capitulo de hoy te haya gustado.

**Uzumaki and Hyuuga girls:** Si, yo también pienso que alguien tan dulce como Hinata amaría a su hijo sin importar las circunstancias. Como puedes ver los sentimientos de Naruto por Hinata han empezado a cambiar pero aun falta para que él sepa que es lo que siente por la ojiperla, y las intervenciones de cierta pelirrosa se lo complicaran más. Gracias por el comentario y espero que me dejes otro.

**Etoille:** Gracias por lo que me dices, en efecto manejar una violación no es un tema común, pero quería ver si podía manejarlo, me alegra ver que aun cuando al inicio no me fue muy bien si hubo mucha gente que me apoyo y eso me hace muy feliz y que me den ganas de escribir aun mas. Te agradezco mucho el comentario y me gustaría mucho que me dejaras otro.

**Son Of Time:** Solo me gustaría recordarte que fuiste **TU** solito quien se** AUTO PROCLAMÓ **mi caballero ¿OK? Así que lógicamente podías dejar de serlo cuando quisieras sin necesidad de tanto drama y sin tener que humillarme y avergonzarme públicamente. Espero que al menos las cosas con tu novia se hallan arreglado.

**Skuld Dark:** Pues con lo despistado que es Naruto le va a tomar un poquito de tiempo descubrir lo que realmente siente por Hinata. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que la continuación haya sido de tu agrado.

**sango surime:** Pues aquí tienes el 3er. Capitulo, espero que también te haya gustado (¡Yo también amo las historias románticas!)

**mariposa-uchiha:** Pues aquí esta la continuación (lo bueno de las vacaciones que tengo mas tiempo para escribir) espero que también te haya gustado este capitulo.

**Aoi-Hyuga:** Gracias por lo que me dices, temo que si, vas a tener que esperar un poco más para conocer los motivos de Sasuke para haber hecho alto tan horrible. Créeme que aun cuando la historia tuvo un comienzo muy crudo es una historia llena de ternura y romance... Y algo de drama. Espero que la continuación te haya gustado.

**kaori91:** Gracias! Es debido a gente como tu que me siguió apoyando que este fic sobrevivió. Espero que el 3er. Capitulo fuera de tu agrado.

**hiromihyuga24:** Gracias por tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado el rumbo que siguieron las cosas, por favor no dejes de decirme que opinas.

**Yuriana: **¡Deseo concedido! Ya se dieron un beso, tal vez no era lo que tu esperabas pero solo fue el primero, ya vendrán otros más adelante y créeme, Naruto y Hinata le van a agarrar gusto a los besos.

**Yanin:** Gracias por el comentario, me esforzare para que la historia siga siendo del gusto de todos.

**Lena Mistrange:** Agradezco tus palabras, espero que el capitulo 3 te haya gustado.

**KZ:** ¡Muchas gracias por lo que dices! Haces que mi autoestima se eleve. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y por favor no dejes de mandarme reviews.

**Hanabi Sarutobi:** Bueno, es que después de ver como se porta Hiashi con Hinata en el manga y el anime es fácil agarrarle rencor, aun así en mi otro fic ("Fruto prohibido") Hiashi era un buen padre y hasta cariñoso. Pero aunque no lo creas él no hizo lo que hizo solo por ser un infeliz, tuvo un motivo para pensar que lo que hizo fue en beneficio de su hija mayor, eso se vera en el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por dejarme tu comentario.

**Starsolf:** Muchas gracias por lo que dices, espero que la continuación también te haya gustado.

**Kuchiki Rukia 7: **Pues como puedes ver Sakura trato de interferir pero Naruto no se dejo convencer. Es cierto que Hinata a estado sufriendo mucho pero pronto será compensada por ello, temo que aun falta para la reaparición de Sasuke ya que primero va a nacer el bebe de Hinata, aunque para eso también faltan varios capítulos. Gracias por dejar comentario y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Alinita28:** No te preocupes, me agradan las opiniones sinceras y no me molestan los reviews largos, al contrario. Bueno, si algo se a dejado claro en el manga y el anime es que Hiashi Hyuuga es excesivamente exigente, estricto y frió rayando en lo cruel, pero en el fic él tuvo una razón para apoyar el destierro de Hinata, pero eso lo exploraremos mas adelante, en cuanto a los motivos de Sasuke, aun falta mucho para ver si has acertado o no, pero cuando lo verifiques me gustaría saber si sí era lo que pensabas o no. Sobre la personalidad de Hinata a veces la encuentro desesperante (sobre todo cuando se desmaya al hablar con Naruto) pero después de lo de Pein creo que quedo bastante claro que es mucho mas fuerte de lo que todos pensábamos y eso es lo que quiero plasmar en este fic, tal vez su carácter dulce y gentil puede hacerla ver débil, pero sin duda es alguien que aun tiene mucho que demostrar. Te agradezco mucho por dejarme tu comentario y siéntete en total libertad de decirme lo todo lo que piensas sin importar que tan largo es el review.

**Bellrose Partenopaeo:** ¿Tienes un fic con una temática parecida? Temo que aun no lo e leído pero tengo muchos deseos de hacerlo, por favor déjame el link y me daré una vuelta. Muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario y espero que el capitulo fuera de tu agrado.

**temary-125:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario me da gusto que tanto mi otro fic como este te hayan gustado. Temo que vas a tener que esperar para ver de nuevo a Sasuke, pero créeme que cuando se entere de que es padre no se va a quedar tan tranquilo. Por favor no dejes de mandarme reviews.

**hiNAru Aburame:** No te preocupes, aun cuando Sasuke haya tenido motivos para haber actuado así no deja de ser un crimen. Por supuesto que Naruto ya comenzó a sentir algo por Hinata, incluso lo reconoció ante Neji y tuvo el valor de rechazar a Sakura. No puedo decirte con exactitud cuanto va a durar el fic, es seguro que no va a ser tan largo como "Fruto Prohibido" así al tanteo yo le calculo unos 12 capítulos, pueden ser mas o pueden ser menos, pero no planeo una historia demasiado larga especialmente porque tengo otras ideas para mas fics que me gustaría realizar. Y por supuesto que Hinata ya no sufrirá tanto, ahora que esta casad con Naruto finalmente comenzara a experimentar un poco de felicidad, aunque esta se vera amenazada por "ciertas" personas. Gracias por el comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Mud-chan:** Muchas gracias por el comentario, y es que teniendo tanto apoyo y recibiendo tantos mensajes amables y bonitos me dan muchísimas ganas de seguir escribiendo. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y por favor no dejes de mandarme reviews.

**FlorItachiUchiha:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, si bien Sakura no tiene intenciones de ser una mala persona no puede evitar portarse así, principalmente por la frustración de saber que no reconoció sus sentimientos a tiempo y esto la va llevar a actuar de un modo algo cruel, aunque de momento no le haya funcionado, temo que aun no es momento para saber que es lo que llevo a Sasuke a cometer tal bajeza. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**fujioka-chan: **Si, me da gusto ver que el fic fue muy bien recibido aquí, parece ser que ya le han perdonado la vida al bebe, y me leíste la mente porque va a haber una escena como la describes, y es que ¿Se imaginan a Hinata con una barriguita de embarazada! ¡Kawaiiii!. Gracias por el comentario y espero que la continuación te haya gustado.

**Nairelena:** Créeme, no tengo ninguna intención de volver a participar como escritora en el otro foro porque la verdad si me dejaron muy dolida las fuertes criticas que me dejaron, y aun cuando al menos uno de los que puso criticas tan crueles se disculpo lo cierto es que no me siento con ganas de volver a subir un fic allí, ya veremos si lo hago mas adelante. Aunque no lo creas Hiashi decidió apoyar el destierro de Hinata porque pensó que era lo mejor para ella, pero eso es algo que se sabrá mas adelante. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que la continuación te haya gustado.

**Gamelos:** Gracias por lo que dices... como puedes ver los sentimientos de Naruto han comenzado a cambiar, aunque con lo despistado que es le va a tomar tiempo descubrirlo. Me alegra mucho que la temática del fic te haya gustado y espero que el 3er. Capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado. Por favor no dejes de mandarme reviews.

Aunque suene repetitivo de nuevo quisiera agradecerles por tantos reviews tan geniales que me han dejado, yo creo que el sábado subo el 4º. Capitulo (como estoy de vacaciones ahora si tengo tiempo suficiente de escribir) mientras tanto por favor no duden en escribirme y decirme todo lo que piensan eso es muy importante para mi. ¡Hasta pronto!


	4. Chapter 4 Resentimiento

Y aquí esta el 4º. Capitulo, perdón por la demora, pero esta vez me tomo un poquito de tiempo responder sus reviews, pero la verdad eso y leer los mensajes que me dejan es mi parte favorita. Antes de empezar creo que para evitar decepciones, reclamaciones o posibles amenazas de muerte mejor desde ahora advierto que respecto a la noche de bodas de Naruto y Hinata, mmm, ¿Como lo digo...? Solo diré que este capitulo no contiene lemon... Todavía, así que temo que van a tener que ser pacientes.

Muchas gracias por todos sus geniales comentarios y también por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi fic.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**CAPITULO 4 **

**Resentimiento**

–_¿Qué... Que estas diciendo... Sakura-Chan...?_

–_¡Por favor... No te cases! ¡No te cases con Hinata!– Le grito mientras dos gruesas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Naruto quedo tan sorprendido por sus palabras que no pudo moverse cuando Sakura se echo a sus brazos. _

_Sakura estaba llorando aferrada a él, su primer impulso fue abrazarla, pero se detuvo, estaba a solo unos minutos de ser un hombre casado, sin duda que abrazar otra chica el día que unirías tu vida a la de alguien mas no era correcto ¿Verdad?_

–_¿Por qué... Porque me pides esto... Sakura-Chan?– Pregunto temiendo y ansiando la respuesta, el llanto de Sakura disminuyo sin detenerse por completo, estuvo en silencio un momento y después finalmente respondió_

–_Porque... Sé que algo esta mal... Yo... A mi no me parece que actúen como debería hacerlo una pareja que se ama tanto como para pasar el resto de su vida juntos... Ella... ¡Ella no te conoce realmente! Y tu... Tu rara vez la mirabas ¿Por qué de repente quieres casarte con ella?– Se separo solo lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos –¡Te conozco bien, Naruto! ¡Y yo sé que no amas a Hinata!– Le dijo casi gritando. Naruto la contemplo confuso, por un instante casi estuvo seguro que Sakura le diría que lo amaba, ya lo había dicho una vez pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que mentía, pero ahora ella lucia tan desesperada, tan dolida... Pero no lo dijo, Sakura no le dijo que lo amaba._

_El rubio soltó un suspiro mientras se zafaba del abrazo de la pelirrosa con delicadeza. Casi agradecía que Sakura no le hubiera dicho que lo amaba, porque entonces realmente le haría dudar sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer._

–_Lo siento mucho Sakura-Chan, te agradezco tu preocupación pero te aseguro que todo esta bien– Al ver la incredulidad en la cara de su compañera decidió hablar sin rodeos –Voy a casarme con Hinata-Chan– Entonces ella bajo el rostro de tal manera que él no pudiera ver sus ojos_

–_Dime porque... ¿Por qué decidiste casarte con Hinata– El temblor del cuerpo de Sakura era mas visible al preguntar eso. Naruto se sorprendió por la pregunta y de momento no supo como responder, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue "Porque por mi culpa Sasuke la lastimo de un modo irreparable" Cerro los ojos frustrado al darse cuenta de que no podía responder eso. Entonces otro motivo le vino a la mente "Porque va a tener un hijo" Apretó los puños porque esa tampoco era la respuesta adecuada. Entonces en el fondo de su corazón escucho una voz tan baja como un susurro, y mientras comprendía lo que esta le decía su mente se vio plagada de imágenes de Hinata, de todo el tiempo que habían compartido en esas cuatro semanas arreglando la boda y su apartamento, recordó los sonrojos, las sonrisas, la amabilidad de ella, pero sobretodo recordó su delicadeza y ternura al tratarlo._

_Naruto se relajo y sonrió suavemente, ya conocía la respuesta a lo que Sakura acababa de preguntarle_

–_Porque me gusta como me siento cuando estoy con ella– Al escucharlo Sakura levanto la mirada bruscamente, en sus ojos se podía apreciar el dolor que esa respuesta le había provocado, y aun cuando Naruto se lamento de lastimarla así no quiso detenerse porque era muy importante para ambos comprender lo que él estaba sintiendo en esos momentos –Me gusta lo que siento cuando estoy con ella, la manera como es y como me trata... No sé describirlo, solo puedo decirte que me siento bien a su lado, y así quiero sentirme por el resto de mi vida...– De nuevo las lagrimas corrieron por las mejillas de la pelirrosa, retrocedió un par de pasos alejándose de él, no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado y tampoco era capaz de entender la sensación de perdida que esa confesión le provocaba, aun así, decidió jugar su ultima carta_

–_Aun no me has dicho que la amas...– Esta vez él respondió sin dudar_

–_Tu me has pedido que no me case, ¡TU! Pero aun así voy a hacerlo... Quiero hacerlo... Aun cuando has sido precisamente tu quien me a pedido que renuncie a este matrimonio la verdad es que no tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo ¿De verdad necesitas escuchar mas?– Ella fue incapaz de sostenerle la mirada y solo movió negativamente la cabeza –Sakura-Chan, yo... Creo que si no puedes alegrarte por mi, tal vez sería mejor que no asistieras a mi boda – Sakura dejo escapar un sollozo antes de salir corriendo de la habitación cerrando con un portazo. Naruto contemplo la puerta unos instantes y después se dejo caer en la silla más próxima. Jamás espero que algo así sucediera ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Sakura le hubiera dicho que lo amaba? ¿Hubiera sido capaz de abandonar a Hinata? Casi en el instante en que pensó eso una imagen de Hinata llorando se le paso por la mente y de inmediato sintió como el dolor le atravesaba el corazón, ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera abandonaría a Hinata! El preferiría morir antes de permitir que alguien la lastimara otra vez._

Se levanto de un salto, reviso de nuevo que su traje estuviera impecable y se dirigió al salón donde su bella novia lo estaría esperando.

...

–Naruto-Kun ¿Esta todo bien?– La voz de Hinata lo arranco de sus recuerdos, se encontraban descansando en la parte trasera de una carreta que transportaba paja. Después de la boda, durante el banquete Kakashi, Tsunade e Iruka les entregaron un sobre como regalo de bodas, dentro encontraron dos boletos para un Hotel de lujo que casi acababa de abrir a un día de camino de la aldea, tanto Él como Hinata se asombraron al ver que los boletos incluían todo los gastos pagados por tres días.

–Escuchamos el rumor de que no habían planeado nada para el viaje de bodas– Dijo Iruka –Así que pensamos en hacerles este pequeño obsequio– Ambos jóvenes recién casados agradecieron mucho el obsequio de sus maestros y cuando se escabulleron durante el festejo prepararon su equipaje rápidamente y salieron a primera hora de la mañana. Habían optado por hacer el recorrido a pie, después de todo, como Ninjas experimentados de Konoha eso no suponía un gran problema, pero a medio camino cuando se detuvieron a comer un almuerzo ligero se toparon con aquella carreta conducida por un amable hombre que les pidió algo de comer, de inmediato Hinata le tendió dos bolas de arroz de las que estaban comiendo y un poco de te, en agradecimiento el hombre se ofreció a llevarlos hasta su destino cosa que ambos jóvenes aceptaron de buena gana.

–Si, no te preocupes, Hinata-Chan– Respondió el rubio apartando los recuerdos de lo ocurrido antes de la boda –¡Eh, abuelo!– Dijo dirigiéndose al anciano que manejaba la carreta –¿Aun esta lejos?– Pregunto el rubio al ver que ya comenzaba a anochecer

–Ya casi llegamos, muchacho, ya se puede ver el hotel desde esta parte del camino– Ambos jóvenes se incorporaron para comprobar lo que les habían dicho y vieron que en efecto la lujosa estructura del hotel ya se divisaba mas adelante

–¡Caramba, vaya que es grande!– Exclamo el chico

–Que bueno que estamos cerca– Dijo la ojiperla –Me gustaría descansar...

–¿Estas cansada, Hinata-Chan?– Dijo preocupado Naruto –¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes hambre?

–N...No te preocupes, Naruto-Kun– Se apresuro a responder ella algo nerviosa y avergonzada –Es solo que llevamos viajando desde la mañana...

–Si, aun cuando tuvimos la suerte de toparnos con el abuelo para que nos lleve caminamos mucho– El festejo de la boda se había alargado a altas horas de la madrugada, finalmente aun cuando todavía quedaban muchos festejando ellos decidieron retirarse al apartamento de Naruto, cuando llegaron se encontraron con otro problemita: La noche de bodas.

Por supuesto que Naruto no pensaba forzar las cosas, él sabia que después de lo ocurrido seguramente a Hinata le aterraba la idea de estar con un chico, además, tan solo el haberse besado durante la ceremonia los había puesto sumamente nerviosos, ni hablar de llegar mas lejos. Y justo cuando estaban a punto de hablar de eso aparecieron sus maestros regalándoles su viaje de bodas, Hinata fue a casa de Neji a preparar su equipaje y Naruto hizo otro tanto, total que al final terminaron pasando el resto de la noche él en su apartamento y Hinata en casa de Neji, pero ahora tendrían toda la noche para ellos solos, y de momento preferían no pensar en eso.

Se despidieron amablemente del anciano, quien se retiro deseándoles felicidad pues según él "Era evidente que se trataba de un matrimonio joven" ambos chicos se sonrojaron por igual. El hotel era hermoso y muy elegante, al entregar los boletos de inmediato los condujeron a una lujosa habitación, Hinata casi brinca de felicidad al ver que tenían su propio baño de aguas termales y Naruto técnicamente lloro de emoción al comprobar que su estancia incluía servicio al cuarto. Una vez que la persona que les mostró sus habitaciones desapareció y ambos se encontraron completamente solos el ambiente se tenso, la noche de bodas había llegado y tenían que hablar sobre eso

–Bueno... Finalmente llegamos...– Dijo un nervioso rubio mientras trataba de mirar en cualquier dirección menos hacia donde estaba Hinata.

–Si... Esto es... Hermoso– Dijo refiriéndose a la habitación, Naruto solo movió la cabeza dándole la razón, después de nuevo se quedaron callados –Creo que... Deberíamos... Comprar un recuerdo para Iruka, Kakashi y Tsunade-Sensei por habernos hecho tan magnifico regalo...

–Si, es buena idea...– Otra vez silencio –Etooo... ¿Tienes hambre?

–¡Si!– Respondió ella tal vez demasiado rápido –Si tengo hambre

–Bien ¿Qué te parece si pido algo de comer y tu... Pues... Podrías probar el baño?– El rubor de Naruto podía rivalizar con el de la ojiperla

–Si, es buena idea– Por fin ambos tuvieron el valor de mirarse y después de unos incómodos segundos se sonrieron tímidamente, después Naruto se dirigió a la puerta y Hinata hacia donde estaba el cuarto de baño, sin embargo antes de entrar la voz del rubio la detuvo

–Hinata, yo... Jamás te forzaría a nada, lo sabes ¿Verdad?

–Lo sé– Fue su única respuesta

–Nuestro matrimonio fue muy... Repentino– Continuo hablando el joven –Y realmente deseo que las cosas salgan bien entre nosotros, así que... Bueno, supongo que tendremos bastante tiempo para conocernos...

–Si, me gustaría– De nuevo una respuesta sencilla

–Entonces, solo disfrutemos este viaje... Son como unas merecidas vacaciones

–Claro, nos hará bien a los dos– De nuevo se sonrieron y después el chico se marcho dejándole sola en la habitación.

Minutos mas tarde Hinata se encontraba sumergida en la calidez de las aguas termales, analizando las palabras de Naruto, le acababa de decir que no dormirían juntos, por un lado eso le causaba alivio, la idea de las manos de un hombre sobre su cuerpo hacia que sintiera pánico, algunas imágenes informes del ataque que había sufrido trataron de colarse a su memoria, pero sacudió la cabeza negándose a rememorar aquello, no, ahora estaba con Naruto y él jamás haría algo que la lastimara. Por otro lado, se sorprendió al darse cuanta de que le decepcionaba un poco saber que su ahora esposo no tenia deseos de estar con ella; la tristeza parecía tratar de colarse en cu corazón pero no lo permitió. Él le dijo que quería que se conocieran mejor para que su matrimonio funcionara, y ella estaba mas que dispuesta a intentarlo.

Debido a que realmente tenia hambre Hinata no alargo mucho su baño, aun cuando el agua realmente estaba deliciosa, mas tarde cuando salió solo vestida con una yukata blanca se encontró con Naruto esperándola para cenar, no le sorprendió ver que el rubio había pedido ramen para cenar, pero también había pedido carne, frutas, jugo y helado, la verdad es que al ver toda esa comida la boca se le hizo agua.

–¡Hinata-Chan!– Exclamo el rubio al escucharla entrar, levantando la vista de la comida, al verla se le olvido lo que iba a decir, cuando había visto a Hinata con su vestido de novia le había parecido que nunca la había visto tan bonita, pero al verla ahí con esa yukata blanca, el cabello húmedo y sus mejillas sonrojadas le pareció adorable –Yo... Te estaba esperando para... Para cenar– Logro decir cuando noto la incomodidad de Hinata ante su escrutinio

–Si, perdón por hacerte esperar– Le respondió con una sonrisa, luego ambos se sentaron a comer, se sorprendieron al descubrir cuanto apetito tenían; charlaron de cosas triviales mientras cenaban riendo ambos de las ocurrencias del rubio o de las experiencias de Hinata con sus compañeros de equipo, al final pasaron un agradable momento

Cuando la cena termino llego el momento que mas temían, la hora de dormir, debido a que eran recién casados la enorme habitación solo contaba con una cama, cuando ambos la contemplaron se hizo un pesado silencio entre ellos, finalmente fue el rubio quien lo rompió

–Ya te lo dije, Hinata-Chan, no voy a forzarte a hacer nada... Yo... Bueno... Supongo que no tenemos que compartir la cama...– Hinata tuvo el valor de mirarlo de reojo y se dio cuenta de que decir eso le debía haber costado mucho trabajo al rubio

–¿Y... Y donde... Donde dormirás tu, Naruto-Kun?– Pregunto tímidamente

–No te preocupes, aquí no hace frió, un par de mantas y podré dormir en cualquier parte– de nuevo se hizo un pesado silencio entre ambos, esta vez ella hablo primero

–Bien... Por que... Por que no tomas un baño an... Antes de ir a dormir...

–¡Buena idea!– Y salió rápidamente de la habitación, mas tarde se encontraba agradablemente sumergido en las aguas termales, si bien eran muy relajantes no pudieron liberarle de su nerviosismo –_Espero que Hinata-Chan no me haya malinterpretado... Tal vez piense que no me gusta... Pero claro que me gusta ¡Y mucho! Creo que ese es el problema, hasta hace poco solo éramos amigos y ahora es mi esposa, y al principio solo me había hecho a la idea, pero ahora realmente me gusta estar casado con ella... ¡Es que es tan linda! Siempre pensé que el cuerpo esbelto y plano de Sakura-Chan era hermoso, pero hace rato cuando la vi con esa yukata... Supongo que a eso se refieren con la palabra "Voluptuosa"... Dios, creo que haber pasado tanto tiempo con Kakashi-Sensei y Ero-Sennin si me afecto después de todo... ¿Si no como puedo explicar el sentirme decepcionado de no compartir la cama con ella?_– Al darse cuenta de lo que ese pensamiento implicaba Naruto enrojeció al grado de que su cara podía distinguirse con facilidad entre el vapor del baño, apenado se sumergió en el agua hasta que solo quedo de la nariz para arriba fuera del agua –_¿Pero que estupideces estoy pensando? ¡Hinata esta pasando por un horrible trauma! Se supone que lo que quiero es protegerla ¿Cómo se me ocurre pensar que ella y yo... Ella y yo...? Bueno... Estamos casados, seria lo más normal que nosotros... ¡No! ¡Ya estoy pensando como un pervertido! Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya a dormir, a ver si así dejo de pensar en tonterías..._– Y entonces salió del baño.

Cuando regreso a la habitación se encontró que Hinata, utilizando varias almohadas y frazadas le había preparado una improvisada pero cómoda cama a un lado de la cama real, Naruto vio que Hinata estaba cómodamente recostada en esta leyendo un libro a la luz de la lámpara de noche, la escena le pareció relajante, así que simplemente se dejo caer sobre la improvisada cama comprobando que era bastante cómoda

–Gracias por esto, Hinata-Chan– Le dijo mientras se acomodaba

–No... No hay de que...– Respondió ella aun con algo de timidez, después gurdo el libro y apago las luces –Que descanses, Naruto-Kun

–Tu igual, Hinata-Chan– Y después de un momento ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Al principio Naruto pensó que soñaba, pero después comprendió que lo que escuchaba eran los gritos de Hinata y se despertó de golpe, se levanto se un salto de su cama y se dirigió rápidamente hasta ella, la luz de la luna se filtraba directamente sobre ella iluminándola. Hinata gritaba y pataleaba sobre la cama tratando de alejar a un enemigo invisible, Naruto se asusto al verla así, pero al entender lo que gritaba ella, sintió que su corazón se rompía

–¡No... Sasuke! ¡Por favor... No me hagas esto! ¡Detente... Te lo suplico! ¡Detente!– Incapaz de seguir observando el sufrimiento de la joven Naruto la sujeto de los hombros y la sacudió

–¡Hinata, despierta! ¡Despierta!– Ella se despertó de golpe, estaba sudando frió y tenia lagrimas en los ojos y la respiración agitada, le tomo unos momentos orientarse y recordar donde estaba, y finalmente se percato de que Naruto la sostenía

–Na... Naruto-Kun– Susurro, de algún modo le avergonzó que él haya presenciado eso por lo que no pudo seguir sosteniéndole la mirada –Yo... Lamento haberte despertado

–No, Hinata– Le dijo mientras la sujetaba de la barbilla y la obligaba a mirarlo –Soy yo quien debería disculparse– Ella lo miro asombrada

–Pero... ¿Por qué...?

–Por permitir que Sasuke te haya lastimado así, jamás me perdonare no haber estado allí para protegerte– Lejos de hacerla sentirse mejor a Hinata le dolieron las palabras del rubio pues le recordó que lo único que lo unía a ella era la culpa. Al ver el dolor en sus ojos Naruto de inmediato supo lo que ella estaba pensando –Así es Hinata, me siento culpable de que Sasuke te lastimara, me siento así porque tu me importas, mas de lo que yo mismo imaginaba– De nuevo ella lo miro sorprendida –Yo... No sé como explicarlo, pero siempre me has parecido una excelente persona... Pero ahora... Pues... Yo diría que eres muy importante para mi...

–Naruto...– Exclamo asombrada

–Escucha Hinata, en estos momento lo que yo mas deseo es poder hacerte olvidar el daño que has sufrido... Quiero protegerte... Y evitarte cualquier dolor...– Ella lo miro conmovida por unos segundos y después bajo la mirada y comenzó a temblar ligeramente

–Yo... Yo también quisiera poder olvidar lo que paso– Dijo con voz entrecortada y con las lagrimas a punto de salir de nuevo –Pero... No puedo... Trato de no pensar en eso... Pero luego, cuando duermo... Él vuelve en mis pesadillas... ¡Y entonces lo recuerdo todo! Y es como si ocurriera de nuevo...– No pudo seguir hablando ya que finalmente se hecho a llorar. Naruto sintió que él también quería llorar al verla así, tan lastimada, tan frágil; se sintió terriblemente inútil por no poder ayudarla, finalmente la envolvió con sus brazos y ella lo acepto de buena gana enterrando su rostro en el pecho masculino, ninguno de los dos supo por cuanto tiempo lloro, cuando por fin parecía haberse calmado Naruto le hablo

–¿Crees... Crees que podrás dormir otra vez?– Le pregunto mientras la apartaba un poco para poder mirarla a la cara

–Y... Yo... No lo sé...– Respondió secándose las lagrimas –A veces... A veces las pesadillas regresan...– Se interrumpió al sentir como Naruto la empujaba con suavidad hasta hacerla recostarse de nuevo y con sutileza la hacia acomodarse de costado; el color inundo sus mejillas al sentir como Naruto se acostaba detrás de ella haciendo que su espalda quedara contra su pecho y después la envolvía con sus brazos –Na... Naruto-Kun... ¿Qué... Que haces?

–Shhhh– La interrumpió –Todo estará bien, Hinata, yo cuidare de ti ahora y siempre estaré aquí para protegerte, incluso de tus pesadillas

Por un momento ella sintió miedo al sentir sus manos sobre ella, pero al escucharlo hablarle al oído recordó quien era, la persona que la estaba abrazando ahora era Naruto, su Naruto, el joven que había amado toda su vida y que ahora era su esposo. Él nunca le mentiría, entonces, sabiendo que él la protegería cerro los ojos y después de unos minutos se quedo profundamente dormida.

Por su parte Naruto estaba lejos de poder dormir, por un lado sentía culpa y un profundo dolor por lo que su ahora esposa sufría, ya había escuchado sobre las pesadillas, pero ahora que había sido testigo, jamás pensó que el daño fuera tan grande ¡Dios! ¡Era un estúpido! También se sentía impotente por no poder evitarle ese dolor, desde que se habían comprometido su prioridad era protegerla y procurar su felicidad, pero no sabia como evitarle este dolor. Por otro lado se sentía furioso, resentido y lleno de rabia hacia el principal causante de ese dolor: Sasuke. Ahora que había sido testigo del daño y violencia que le había provocado a Hinata se sintió mas dolido, decepcionado y furioso que cuando abandono Konoha.

Sus ojos se humedecieron debido al dolor y a la frustración, con mucho cuidado de no despertarla se acerco y apoyo su frente en la nuca de Hinata y le susurro

–Jamás lo perdonare por lo que te hizo... Le hubiera perdonado cualquier cosa, la traición, que tratara de matarme... Pero jamás le perdonare que te lastimara a ti...– Después de un rato él termino por dormirse de nuevo.

Esa noche Hinata durmió tranquilamente como hacía mucho que no dormía.

Al día siguiente cuando Hinata despertó sintió una ligera presión sobre su cintura, giro el rostro para toparse con los labios de un durmiente Naruto, bajo la mirada y comprobó que la presión de su cintura se debía a que el brazo del rubio descansaba sobre esta, de golpe le vinieron los recuerdos de la noche consiguiendo así que su rostro se pusiera tan rojo que bien podría rivalizar con las fresas maduras; aun así se controlo lo suficiente para apartarse con cuidado de no despertarlo y retroceder un poco. La vergüenza paso a segundo termino cuando la imagen de Naruto durmiendo apaciblemente le provoco un bello sentimiento de ternura, al menos sabia que había conciliado el sueño después del incidente de la noche, y ahora que pensaba en ello, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que ella misma lograba dormir tranquilamente.

Un sonido la hizo regresar a la realidad, se ruborizo un poco al darse cuenta que el sonido provenía de su estomago, últimamente tenia mas apetito de lo normal, le tranquilizo recordar que Tsunade-Sama le había dicho que eso era normal

–Naruto-Kun– Susurro moviéndolo con delicadeza para despertarlo –Naruto-Kun, despierta

–Mmmm– Respondió soñoliento el rubio mientras abría los ojos, al ver la figura de Hinata por un momento pensó que se trataba de un bello sueño, pero luego recordó donde estaba y porque, entonces despertó de golpe –¡Hi... Hinata-Chan!– Y al tratar de incorporarse rápidamente termino por caerse de la cama

–¡Naruto! ¿Te encuentras bien?– Pregunto preocupada

–Si, si, no te preocupes– Respondió levantándose con su típica sonrisa zorruna –Y... ¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy?

–Pues...– Le respondió mientras ella a su vez se levantaba –Ayer escuche que cerca hay un pequeño mercado de artesanías, me gustaría ir y buscar algunos recuerdos para nuestros amigos, ¿Te parece bien?

–Me parece estupendo– De nuevo un ruido resonó, Hinata se avergonzó hasta que comprendió que esta vez era el estomago de Naruto el que protestaba –Etooo... ¿Crees que podríamos desayunar primero?

–Si, yo también tengo hambre– Le dijo sonriéndole con dulzura saliendo de la habitación –Será mejor que nos vistamos– Ese comentario le recordó al rubio que ambos estaban todavía en pijama.

Naruto fue el primero en preparase para bajar a desayunar al restaurante del hotel, debido a que era un viaje para descansar opto por no usar su típica ropa ninja, en lugar de eso llevaba una camiseta negra de manga corta con una espiral naranja al frente y unos jeans de mezclilla, escucho una puerta abrirse y se volvió para encontrarse con Hinata; Naruto sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban al contemplarla, Hinata llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco de tirantes cuya falda le llegaba algunos centímetros encima de la rodilla, también había levantado su cabello en una cola de caballo, el resultado dejo maravillado al rubio. A su vez Hinata contemplo a Naruto y contuvo el aliento, con esa ropa informal se veía tan masculino y guapo, con cierto aire de rebeldía que hacia que su pulso se acelerara

–Te... Te ves... Muy bien– Le dijo a la chica cuando recordó que podía hablar

–Tu... Tu también...– Le respondió con su típico rubor en las mejillas, ambos guardaron silencio un momento, aunque esta vez no resulto incomodo

–Bueno, mejor bajemos a desayunar, así podremos salir mas rápido– Lo dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y por primera vez sintió el gesto muy natural, y eso le agrado

Después de que terminaron de desayunar ambos salieron del hotel al pequeño mercado, una vez allí Hinata quedo maravillada de la enorme cantidad de cosas que vendían, había adornos tanto para hombres como para mujeres, también adornos para el hogar, finos tejidos, perfumes e incluso cosas para ninjas, Kunai, espadas, shurikens y muchas cosas. La joven miraba emocionada la variedad de mercancías, y a Naruto le gustaba mucho verla feliz, porque eso lo hacia feliz a él también. Recorrieron muchos puestos y compraron bastantes cosas, el tiempo paso y pronto Hinata volvió a tener hambre, por suerte encontraron un pequeño puesto de ramen y por supuesto que comieron allí, después regresaron al hotel para guardar todo lo que habían comprado, pero casi de inmediato salieron otra vez pues en el mercado les informaron que habría un pequeño festival de acróbatas; el caso fue que pasaron el día paseando, comprando y divirtiéndose hasta que anocheció.

La noche fue muy similar a la anterior, ambos se bañaron por separado y cenaron y de nuevo durmieron en camas separadas, pero en esta ocasión, Naruto de inmediato noto cuando la respiración de Hinata comenzó a agitarse y de empezaba a temblar mientras murmuraba algo, sus horribles pesadillas estaban a punto de atormentarla, pero esta vez él no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, de inmediato corrió y se recostó a su lado y acerco sus labios a uno de los oídos de la chica

–No temas Hinata-Chan, yo estoy aquí y jamás dejare que te vuelva a hacer daño...– Mientras lo decía le apartaba algunos mechones de cabello que le cubrían la cara, y para su propia sorpresa y alivio funciono, la respiración de Hinata se normalizo y los temblores desaparecieron, finalmente giro un poco sobre la cama hasta quedar boca arriba y un pequeño susurro escapo de sus labios

–Naruto...– El aludido contuvo el aliento pensando por un momento que la había despertado, pero al sentir que no hacia ningún otro movimiento confirmo que seguía dormida, y aparentemente soñando con él

–_Bueno, ya que no esta gritando parece que... que le gusta soñar conmigo_– Pensó mientras sonreía de forma un tanto presuntuosa –_¿Que estará soñando?_– Justo cuando acababa de pensar eso algo que no supo definir como un gemido o un suspiro escapo de los labios de la chica, Naruto se sorprendió al notar que ese pequeño sonido tenia el efecto de acelerar su pulso, sin poder evitarlo miro atentamente a Hinata y fue terriblemente conciente de que su forma se definía bastante bien entre las finas sabanas, las cuales solo cubrían hasta poco arriba de la cintura, el rubio trago saliva al ver que Hinata dormía con una ligera camisa rosa de botones al frente misma que se había levantado un poco mientras ella dormía y se podía apreciar un pequeño tramo de su diminuta cintura, se sonrojo violentamente al darse cuanta de que había fijado toda su atención en esa pequeña porción de piel blanca y cambio la dirección de su mirada, al instante se arrepintió de hacerlo pues ahora sus ojos se encontraron con que los primeros dos botones de la pijama de Hinata se habían desabrochado mostrando el nacimiento de sus senos.

Naruto trago saliva, pero por mas que trato de apartar la vista no podía hacerlo, ya había notado que Hinata tenia el busto algo grande pero jamás pensó que tan solo la suave línea que mostraba la división de sus pechos lo iba a excitar, trago saliva con mas estrépito al reconocer que se estaba excitando. Avergonzado estaba a punto de levantarse cuando el susurro de Hinata se repitió, esta vez agregando algo más

–Naruto... No te vayas– Escuchar eso hizo que Naruto sintiera una extraña calidez en su pecho que jamás había experimentado

–_Ella... Ella quiere que yo este a su lado..._– Para alguien que había crecido experimentando el rechazo de todos los que lo rodeaban escuchar esas palabras era como un bálsamo en una vieja herida que nunca terminaba de cicatrizar, pues si bien el rubio por fin se había ganado el respeto y reconocimiento de los habitantes de Konoha en el fondo no podía olvidar el desprecio con el que fue tratado.

Pero ahora al escuchar a Hinata que deseaba que se quedara con ella sintió que por fin ese dolor estaba desapareciendo. Llevo su mirada a los labios de Hinata en espera de que dijera otra cosa, pero no paso nada, entonces el joven se percato de que los labios femeninos estaban entreabiertos, de inmediato esa imagen le hizo evocar el beso que se habían dado en su boda, la sensación de los labios suaves y tibios de Hinata contra los suyos casi hizo que la boca se le hiciera agua, le sorprendió mucho descubrir esta nueva faceta de su personalidad que parecía ser puro instinto, y su instinto le decía que esos labios entreabiertos eran una invitación. Se reprocho mentalmente y volvió el rostro, no era correcto eso que estaba pensando, era demasiado patético besar a su esposa mientras estaba dormida, además ¿Qué pasaría si ella despertaba? Hinata era victima de un trauma y sin duda no se lo tomaría bien, no, lo mas correcto era que se retirara a su improvisada cama y dejara que Hinata siguiera durmiendo

–_Pero..._– Pensó –_¿Desde cuando hago lo correcto?_– Además, era su esposa ¿No? Con mucho cuidado de no despertarla se acerco, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir la respiración de Hinata rozándole la cara cerro los ojos y unió sus labios con los de ella. Eran tal y como los recordaba, cálidos, suaves y muy dulces –_Exquisitos..._– No prolongo mucho el beso por temor a despertarla. Considero el volver a su propia cama, pero ¿Y si Hinata volvía a tener una pesadilla? Decidió que lo mejor era volver a dormir a su lado como la noche anterior así que se acomodo junto a ella un poco apartado para no incomodarla, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para poder percibir su aroma floral el cual de un tiempo acá se había convertido en el aroma favorito del rubio.

A la mañana siguiente fue Hinata quien se cayo de la cama por la sorpresa al encontrar a su esposo durmiendo a su lado, pero se tranquilizo cuando este le explico que tuvo la impresión de que nuevo iba a tener una pesadilla, ante esto Hinata no dijo nada en contra del asunto y aun cuando se avergonzó bastante acepto la propuesta del rubio de esa noche compartir la cama desde el principio, después de todo mientras solo la usaran para dormir no habría ningún problema.

Y finalmente llego el día de volver a Konoha. El viaje había sido breve pero maravilloso y muy divertido y les sirvió para estar mas acostumbrado el uno al otro, cuando por fin llegaron a la aldea no fue difícil dar la impresión de ser una pareja felizmente casada.

...

Hiashi fingió no darle importancia a la pareja que se dirigía a la torre Hokage, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que solo había ido allí a tratar un asunto con Tsunade y que estaba retirándose, pero no había nada mas alejado de la realidad, había ido allí a ver como estaba su hija.

Sin duda muchos pensaban que era una bestia sin corazón por no haber dudado en desheredar a su hija, y tal vez tenían razón, pero lo cierto era que cuando se entero que su hija estaba embarazada se le rompió el corazón, siempre había sido frió y excesivamente estricto con su hija no porque dudaba de su capacidad si no porque sabia que ella tenia potencial para ser tan buena ninja como Neji, pero la naturaleza amable de su hija no le permitía crecer como ninja debido a que odiaba lastimar a otros y eso era un suicidio para alguien destinado a dirigir uno de los Clanes mas respetados y poderosos de Konoha; sin embargo, aun cuando pudiera parecer lo contrario él sabia que ella se esforzaba por cumplir con sus expectativas y Hiashi estaba seguro de que lo lograría, hasta que supo que estaba embarazada.

Fue tanta su frustración que solo atino a enfadarse y gritarle lo mucho que lo había decepcionado, lo cual era cierto, pero al descubrir quien era el padre de ese hijo a la furia y la frustración se le sumo la angustia, las consecuencias del descuido de su hija serian terribles; confirmo sus temores cuando le expuso al clan la situación de la heredera, Hiashi tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol por no borrarles a golpes el brillo de codicia en los ojos de esos malditos ancianos ante la idea de un bebe hijo de la heredera con la mas pura línea de sangre y del portador del zorro. Hiashi casi podía ver lo que pasaría, con el pretexto de la deshonra al apellido Hyuuga sellarían a Hinata y sin duda también a su hijo para asegurarse de que si mostraba un nuevo y mejorado Byakugan podrían utilizarlo como mejor les conviniera y por supuesto que Hinata intentaría proteger a su hijo y eso solo la llevaría a ser torturada o incluso podría morir.

La única salida que quedaba era que Hinata dejara de pertenecer al Clan Hyuuga, solo así tanto su hija como su nieto estarían a salvo de las decisiones del Clan, así que de inmediato hizo uso de su autoridad como jefe de los Hyuuga para desterrar a Hinata y alejarla lo mas pronto posible de las crueles y codiciosas manos de esos necios ancianos del consejo de la rama principal por supuesto que estos pidieron indulgencia y le pidieron recapacitar sobre el duro castigo que le estaba dando a su primogénita, pero Hiashi se mostró inflexible y dado que la falta cometida realmente era grave nadie vio las verdaderas intenciones de Hiashi al expulsar a Hinata. Había logrado salvar a su hija y su nieto de una vida de esclavitud, pero el precio había sido alto, su hija pensaba que él la despreciaba y eso no era cierto, No había mentido cuando le dijo que lo había decepcionado, pero aun así no se avergonzaba de ella, después de todo, estaba enamorada, él prefería culpar al chico zorro de lo ocurrido, pero era frustrante no poder odiarlo, no podía porque él realmente parecía determinado a cuidar a su hija.

Interrumpió sus pensamientos al ver aparecer a la pareja, desde donde estaba ellos no podían verlo, iban tomados de las manos y parecían felices, ambos estaban sonriendo. Comprobó que aun no se notaba el estado de su hija, se marcho antes de que notaran que estaba ahí, una leve sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Hiashi Hyuuga al preguntarse si Hinata se vería tan adorable como su madre cuando estaba embarazada.

...

Sakura se hundió mas en las frazadas de su cama con la esperanza de dormir otro rato para así dejar de pensar de una maldita vez, el día anterior Ino le recordó que Hinata y Naruto estaban a punto de regresar de su viaje de bodas, su rubia amiga estaba muy emocionada por volver a ver a la Hyuuga, pero para ella, el solo pensar en Hinata Hyuuga le hacia experimentar una profunda amargura y un poderoso resentimiento que amenazaba en convertirse en un sentimiento mucho más oscuro.

Le desesperaba sentirse así, no quería hacerlo pero no podía evitarlo, sabia que lo correcto era alegrarse por su amigo y compañero que había encontrado una mujer que sin duda lo haría feliz y debía alegrarse por Hinata que al fin había conseguido el amor del chico que había amado desde que era una niña, pero simplemente no sentía nada de eso.

Esa mañana había llamado a Tsunade para decirle que estaba indispuesta y que no se presentaría a trabajar como siempre lo hacia, y no había mentido, estaba indispuesta, la sola idea de ver a Hinata y Naruto juntos actuando como una feliz pareja la hacia sentir enferma. Todo comenzó en el momento en que Naruto les anuncio que se casaba, primero se sintió sorprendida, después frustrada, después dolida y finalmente furiosa, después de toda una vida de acosarla justo cuando estaba mas que dispuesta a darle el si al rubio este sale con que ya tenia a alguien más y eso le destrozo el corazón.

En una ocasión le dijo que lo amaba, pero le había mentido o mas bien creyó que le había mentido, le costo mucho trabajo reconocer sus verdaderos sentimientos por Naruto principalmente porque la primera vez que se había atrevido a abrirle su corazón a la persona que amaba esta solo le dijo "Gracias" y después la dejo inconsciente; y después paso años aferrándose a ese sentimiento solo para descubrir que su "gran amor" se había convertido en un asesino sin corazón y que ella nunca significo nada para él. Entonces le costo mucho trabajo reconocer que de nuevo estaba enamorada, porque después de analizar cuidadosamente sus sentimientos se dio cuenta de que en efecto, estaba enamorada de su hiperactivo compañero; al fin lo reconocía, pero cada vez que intento confesárselo no podía, recordaba lo que paso con Sasuke y también como Naruto vio a través de su mentira ¿Y si no le creía? ¿Si pensaba que otra vez trataba de hacerlo desistir de traer a Sasuke de regreso?

Entonces opto por lo que le pareció lo mejor, esperaría a que el rubio le confesara sus sentimientos, otra vez, pero esta vez ella los aceptaría y le correspondería y por fin podrían tener la maravillosa relación que de no ser por su propia necedad llevarían desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero esa oportunidad nunca se presentaría porque Hinata se le había adelantado; estaba segura de que la Hyuuga había tenido por fin el valor de confesarse a Naruto y este cansado de sentir su rechazo la acepto. Y ahora ella estaba sola.

Y el saber que ella misma tenia la culpa de lo ocurrido lejos de hacerle sobrellevar el dolor solo la enfurecía más, y presa de esos sentimientos oscuros estaba dirigiendo todo su dolor y frustración hacia una sola persona: Hinata, si, ella tenia la culpa porque sin duda si Hinata no hubiera intervenido Naruto de nuevo habría tratado de conquistarla y lo mas seguro es que la que estuviera regresando de su viaje de bodas sería ella.

Se sumergió mas en la cama, no quería ser el tipo de persona que le desea lo peor a otros, pero había algo que no estaba bien, Naruto había estado enamorado de ella toda la vida y de repente se casa con Hinata, estaba segura de que algo inusual había pasado ¿Pero que? Y aun cuando así fuera y ella lo descubriera ¿Naruto regresaría con ella? Tal vez no, pero...

Sakura aparto las mantas de golpe, no iba a sumergirse mas en su miseria, sin importar que Naruto se hubiera casado él seguía siendo su compañero, por lo tanto era su deber averiguar si algo había ocurrido para que Naruto se hubiera visto en la obligación de casarse sin desearlo realmente, y si ese era el caso, iba asegurarse de que Hinata pagara por ello.

...

Después de reportar su regreso a Tsunade, Naruto y Hinata se dirigieron a su apartamento, él abrió la puerta pero antes de que Hinata llegara a entrar la detuvo sujetando su hombro, gesto que extrañó a la ojiperla

–¿Pasa algo, Naruto-Kun?– Pregunto confusa y se sorprendió aun mas al ver que Naruto estaba algo ruborizado

–No, es solo... Bueno... Estaba pensando... Creo que según la tradición yo... debería llevarte en brazos al entrar por primera vez en la que va a ser nuestra casa ¿No?

–¡Oh!– Fue todo lo que ella pudo decir al escucharlo, bueno, Naruto tenia razón, pero esta no era la primera vez que entraban ahí juntos, lo habían hecho justo después de su boda, antes de que sus maestros les obsequiaran ese hermoso viaje, pero no iba a discutir eso –Bueno... Tu... No tienes que sentirte obligado– Respondió igual de sonrojada

–¡No es eso! – Se apresuro a aclarar –Yo... Bueno... Ahora eres mi esposa y yo... Ya te lo había dicho... Quiero que esto funcione, así que quiero hacer las cosas bien– Dicho esto guardo silencio, Hinata supo que la decisión era de ella

–Bueno... Si no estas muy agotado... Creo que seria muy bonito que... ¡Ah!– No pudo seguir hablando pues Naruto la levanto sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, el rubor se acentuó en ambos, tal vez mas en Hinata, pero esta vez iba acompañado de una sincera sonrisa por parte de ambos

–No te preocupes, casi no pesas– Naruto cruzo el umbral y ambos entraron a la que antes era la casa del rubio –Ya estamos aquí– Ambos miraron el pequeño apartamento –A partir de ahora esta también es tu casa Hinata-Chan

–Nuestra casa– Concordó ella, después de sonreírse de nuevo Naruto la bajo y ambos tomaron su equipaje para guardarlo y después organizarse para su nueva vida juntos la cual no estaba sino comenzando

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Y aquí queda por esta vez! Espero que a pesar de que no hubo mucha acción en la noche de bodas les haya gustado el capitulo, no se preocupen, Naruto esta empezando a desarrollar sentimientos por Hinata y llegara el momento en que no podrá resistirlo, en cuanto a Hinata pues ella ha estado enamorada de Naruto casi toda su vida, así que ya se pueden ir imaginando lo que en algún momento pasará. Bueno, pasemos a los reviews.

**Angel Of Suburvian: **Te agradezco tu comentario, como pudiste ver en este capitulo, en el fondo Hiashi hizo lo que hizo pensando en el bienestar de su hija; en cuanto a lo otro que me comentas, a mi Hinata no me parece el tipo de persona que desquitaría su frustración con su hijo, al contrario, ella esta bondadosa y dulce que lo amaría pase lo que pase. Espero que el capitulo fura de tu agrado y espero que no dejes de decirme lo que opinas.

**Misumi Hyuuga:** Como puedes ver a Sakura no le resulto el primer intento pero esta decidida a probar de nuevo; ¡Pero claro que Sasuke recibirá su castigo! Pero temo que aun falta para eso, agradezco mucho tu comentario y espero que sigas diciéndome que te parece el fic.

**D-Hinata-Hyuuga-X:** Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, después de los maravillosos comentarios que e recibido aquí puedes estar segura que no volveré a dudar sobre seguir adelante con este fic. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**alex14e.v.a:** Muchas gracias por lo que me dices, me alegra saber que también te gusto mi anterior fic, prometo esforzarme mucho para que este fic siga siendo de su agrado.

**poison girl 29:** Tienes todita la razón, a nuestra pareja protagónica aun les quedan varios capítulos y traumas que superar antes de consumar al 100% su matrimonio, pero claro que ese momento llegara (léase lemon) así que temo que de nuevo voy a apelar a su paciencia. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Yoyoel:** Pues aquí tienes el 4º. Capitulo, espero que también te haya gustado.

**Skuld Dark:** Espero no haberte decepcionado mucho, pero creo que aun es temprano para una autentica noche de bodas, pero no te preocupes, el momento de que Naruto y Hinata llegará. Temo que Sakura aun no se a rendido y debo confesar que realmente no le tengo mucho aprecio a este personaje. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que a pesar de todo el capitulo 4 haya sido de tu agrado.

**layla-kyoyama:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y pues es cierto que aun no es tiempo para que Naruto y Hinata usen la cama para algo mas que no sea dormir, pero su momento llegará y en efecto ahora que Naruto presencio una de las pesadillas de Hinata esta mas conciente de todo lo que esta sufriendo y le toma cada vez mas rencor a Sasuke (de ahí el nombre de este capitulo) Temo que Sakura aun no ha dejado de molestar. Yo también me imagino a Naruto y Hinata con el bebito... ¡Kawaiii! Ya no falta mucho para ver eso. Espero que el capitulo 4 también te haya gustado.

**Elchabon:** Pero claro que Naruto va a querer al bebé, después de todo él no tiene la culpa, tienes razón, si va a haber un hijo de Naruto y Hinata eso seria ya casi en el final de la historia... O puede que no, ya veremos. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que también me digas que opinas de este capitulo.

**fer gp:** Pues realmente no va a tener mucha relevancia en la historia, pero de hecho aquí Naruto ya es Chunnin, se va a mencionar mas adelante, pero realmente no es tan importante. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Samaelhyuga****:** Pues aquí tienes la continuación, ojala que te haya gustado; a mi también me encantan las historias románticas. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Ainimchan:** Pues como puedes ver, la presencia de Naruto de algún modo le ayuda a Hinata a mitigar las pesadillas, tenias razón sobre la noche de bodas, pero en el momento adecuado Naruto y Hinata consumaran su matrimonio, espero que con este capitulo se te hayan aclarado un poco las dudas sobre Hiashi y temo que no puedo responderte las preguntas sobre Sasuke pues eso ya seria spoiler, pero si sigues leyendo el fic veras como irán siendo respondidas. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Nairelena: **Pues aquí esta el capitulo 4, espero que te haya gustado, gracias por tu comentario y te agradecería que sigas diciéndome que te parece el fic.

**Alinita28:** No te preocupes, Hinata sigue viva tanto en el anime como en el manga. La verdad desconocía el significado de las perlas, la escogí porque me da la impresión de que el país de la Ola es similar a un país costero y ahí es mas común encontrar este tipo de joyas, además de que combinan con los ojos de Hinata. En este capitulo trate de profundizar en los sentimientos que Naruto esta desarrollando hacia Hinata, aunque eso se mostrara mas en el capitulo que sigue. Muchas gracias con tu comentario, como ya dije siéntete en total libertad de decir lo que quieras, me gusta mucho recibir y leer reviews, es lo que me motiva a escribir. Espero que el capitulo 4 también te haya gustado.

**Sheccilchan:** Pues en efecto, la noche de bodas real aun esta algo distante, pero ya llegara el momento en que ese matrimonio se consuma, mientras ambos aun tiene que examinar sus sentimientos. Muchas gracias por lo que dices de mi forma de escribir, espero que el capitulo 4 también te haya gustado.

**Yunn Mello:** Gracias por tu comentario, tratare de revisar la ortografía, aunque también uso a como conector y e como conjunción, que es donde no llevan h. Pero si e cometidos los errores que mencionas, seré mas cuidadosa con esos detalles. Sobre usar la palabras Flash Back, bueno, la uso porque ahorra palabras y referencia y creo que hace mas fácil ubicar el texto como un recuerdo, simplemente hace mas sencilla la lectura, por eso me gusta usarlas. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tus observaciones, todo lo que ayude a mejorar es bienvenido, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**ETOLPLOW-KUN:** Bueno, en este capitulo trate de explicar un poco los sentimientos de Sakura, que aun así no justifican su actitud. Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra saber que el capitulo 3 te gusto, espero que el 4 también haya sido de tu agrado.

**Princesa Kurai:** A mi también me agrada el personaje de Kurenai. Temo que Sakura intentara de nuevo hacer caer a Naruto en la tentación, claro que con los sentimientos que esta desarrollando hacia Hinata no será presa fácil. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y estaré feliz de recibir otro comentario tuyo.

**Maadfanel: **Claro que no me ofendió tu comentario, la critica constructiva siempre es bien recibida. Espero que pronto veas que es lo que le falta al fic y me lo hagas saber para trabajar en ello. Sobre el sexo del bebé de Hinata, temo que tendrás que esperar para verlo, pero ya no falta mucho, yo calculo que como por el 6º. Capitulo estaremos viendo si es niño o niña. Sobre Sasuke, pues se podría decir que empezó siendo el villano, mas adelante cuando se expongan los motivos que lo llevaron hacer semejante canallada ustedes decidirán si sigue siendo villano o si es otra cosa; y bueno como se vio en este capitulo una de las razones por las que Hiashi desterró a Hinata del Clan fue para evitar que la sellaran a ella o al bebé. Gracias por tu comentario y no dudes en hacerme llegar cualquier duda o sugerencia que tengas.

P. D. Por favor dale las gracias también a tu novia, me hace muy feliz saber que le ha gustado el fic.

**kaori91:** ¡Claro que estoy feliz de recibir reviews! Eso es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo. Como se vio en este capitulo Sakura reconoce que lo que siente esta mal, pero tampoco esta dispuesta a renunciar tan fácil. En el siguiente capitulo se vera como es la vida de Naruto y Hinata viviendo juntos y todas las emociones y sentimientos que experimenta. Gracias por el comentario y espero que este capitulo fuera de tu agrado.

**xDxDNaRuHiNa4eVeRxDxD:** Pues me alegra que le hayas dado una oportunidad al fic y que te haya gustado la historia. Muchas gracias por el comentario y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Gabe Logan:** Bueno, en este capitulo trate de explicar el porque de la actitud de Sakura, te prometo que voy a checar tus otros fics (Por cierto, leí el Honesto que subiste en New Life, ya te deje mi comentario, pero aquí te lo repito ¡Me encanto!). Gracias por tu comentario.

**Hanabi Sarutobi:** Bueno, en este capitulo trate de mostrar un poco lo que motivo tanto a Hiashi como a Sakura para portarse como lo hicieron; francamente al momento de ver el capitulo 503 del manga yo soy una de las que creen que el NaruHina no tiene futuro (¡Perdimos! Snif!), aunque siendo optimistas en el capitulo 505 cuando Naruto le dice a su mamá que tiene muchos amigos aparece Sakura junto con los otros, así que al parecer Naruto aun la considera solo una miga. Lamento si te decepciono la noche de bodas, pero aun es algo pronto para que ellos logren llevar su relación hasta ese punto (pero no te preocupes, porque de que lograran consumar ese matrimonio al 100% seguro que pasa) prefiero no detallar el festejo de la boda porque eso habría alargado demasiado el capitulo así que preferí dedicarme a los detalles importantes de la historia (léase NaruHina), sobre el sexo del bebé eso lo averiguaran dentro de poco, yo creo que como en dos capítulos mas, sobre si tendrá el Byakugan, el Sharingan o ambos para eso tendrán que esperar un poquito mas. Si pienso poner otras parejas, pero no tendrán mucha relevancia (habrá algo de NejiTen y ShikaTema) Gracias por tu comentario.

**Aoi-Hyuga:** Gracias por el comentario, me alegra saber que el capitulo te gusto, espero que el 4º. También haya sido de tu agrado.

Kissi: Temo que tendrás que esperar a que nazca el bebé para averiguar su sexo, pero ya no falta mucho, yo creo que como por el capitulo 6. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Sumebe:** Gracias por tu comentario, como pudiste ver en este capitulo a Naruto realmente le gusto besar a Hinata. Ojala que este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado.

**Uzumaki and Hyuuga girls:** Gracias por tu comentario, el bebé si tendrá parecido con Hinata, pero la pregunta es ¿También se parecerá a Sasuke? No te preocupes que eso pronto se sabrá. Sé de manera general de que trata D. Gray-man pero temo que no e tenido el gusto de verla.

**hiromihyuga24:** Temo que esa lencería va a estar guardada hasta que Hinata supere su trauma, espero que no te haya decepcionado mucho la noche de bodas, pero no te preocupes, llegará el momento en que van a estrenar el regalito de Ino, solo tienes que tener paciencia. Temo que aun no hemos visto todo de Sakura. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Ferchitk: **Bueno, ahora gracias a las vacaciones e podido actualizar semanalmente, pero temo que estas están llegando a su fin y no sé si podré seguir manteniendo este ritmo. Me da mucho gusto saber que te han gustado mis otros fics, personalmente aunque le tengo mucho cariño a "Fruto Prohibido" la que sigo considerando mi mejor obra es "Melodía Apasionada" de hecho estoy planeando en un futuro escribir otro fic con temática musical como ese, pero aun falta para eso (yo solo puedo trabajar un fic a la vez, mis respetos para los que publican 2 o mas al mismo tiempo). Sobre las parejas de este fic yo no creo que se pueda considerar SasuHina a lo ocurrido en el inicio, como ya e dicho, esta historia es 100% NaruHina. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Hopesol: **Gracias por tu comentario, espero que el 4o. Capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Zaaf:** Como puedes ver en este capitulo, Sakura no esta dispuesta a darse por vencida. Aun faltan varios capítulos para la reaparición de Sasuke. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**AgHnA:** Lo siento, no hubo noche de bodas, pero sin duda ya la habrá. En este capitulo trate de dar a entender los sentimientos de Sakura, aunque eso no justifica su actitud. Gracias por tu comentario.

**10xXx10:** Bueno, en este capitulo trate de mostrar un poco mas sobre los sentimientos que Naruto esta desarrollando hacia Hinata y sobre lo que lleva a Sakura a actuar de ese modo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**sango surime:** Muchas gracias por lo que dices, aquí tienes la continuación y espero que te haya gustado.

**Heero Kusanagi:** No te preocupes, pronto se resolverán las incógnitas sobre si el bebé es niño o niña y a quien se parece. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**ANIMES:** Pues aquí tienes el capitulo 4. Ojala te haya gustado.

**Onigan:** Pues aquí tienes la continuación, pero me temo que aun es pronto para conocer los motivos de Sasuke. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**kamiry hatake:** Lo siento, aun no pudo decir porque Sasuke hizo algo tan cruel. Me alegra que el fic te guste, espero que este capitulo también fuera de tu agrado.

**Asahi-sama:** ¡Me encanto lo que me dijiste! Mas que comentario parecía poema, gracias por eso. Bueno aquí tienes la continuación, espero que siga provocándote todo eso que describes, te prometo que voy a esforzarme mucho para que esta siga siendo una historia que les agrade.

**hyuuga-destiny:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y tal y como lo dices, Naruto va a ir tomando resentimiento a Sasuke conforme vea que tanto lastimo a Hinata. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Bellrose Partenopaeo: **Gracias por tu comentario, ya leí tu fic y déjame decirte que me encanta, la historia llamo mucho mi atención y el cuarto capitulo me dejo muy intrigada. En cuanto a mi fic Sakura también tratara lastimas a Hinata (Confieso que el personaje de Sakura no me agrada mucho que digamos, mas bien es al contrario) Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Yuriana:** Temo si te decepciono que no haya noche de bodas, pero no te preocupes que llegar el momento en que nuestra pareja protagónica tendrá su momento de intimidad. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que con todo y todo te haya gustado este capitulo.

**hiNAru Aburame:** ¡Si! ¡A mi también me encanta todo lo romántico tirandole a cursi! En el próximo capitulo se verá un poco más de la convivencia de Naruto y Hinata como matrimonio que son acompañado de varios momentos de incomodidad debido a la atracción tanto física como emocional que están experimentando. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ya pronto veremos a Hinata con su barriguita de embarazada... ¡Súper Kawaiii!

**Kuchiki Rukia 7:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, en el próximo capitulo se vera mas sobre como saldrán adelante como pareja, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado (¡Y a mi también me gusta la pareja de Ichigo y Rukia!).

**Hinamoon:** Al contrario, gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo para leer mi fic, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Gracias por tu comentario.

**aiko uchiha FLORITACHIUCHIHA:** Pues aquí esta la continuación, espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**D-Hinata-Hyuuga-X:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, en este capitulo trate de explicar (pero no justificar) lo que lleva a Sakura a actuar así, me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior y espero que este también te haya gustado. Por favor no dudes en decirme lo que opines.

**fujioka-chan:** ¡Kyyaaa! ¡Haces que me sonroje! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, temo que Sakura aun no se a resignado e intentara otra cosa. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo fuera de tu agrado.

**Gamelos:** A mi también me agrada Temari, pues como puedes ver Naruto y Hinata están iniciando bien aunque con calma, en el próximo capitulo se verá mas sobre su vida juntos. Muchas gracias por lo que dices, tus palabras me hace sentir motivada para seguir escribiendo. Le voy a echar muchas ganas para que la historia no decaiga. Otra vez gracias por el comentario.

**enma-naruhina:** Pues me temo que aun falta para que puedan estrenar el regalo de Ino, primero Naruto deberá ayudar a Hinata a Superar su trauma, pero no te preocupes que ese regalo no va a estar guardado por tanto tiempo. Espero que este capitulo no te haya decepcionado; muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Nayadydy:** Muchas gracias por mi comentario, me hace muy feliz saber que mis otros fics también te gustaron, voy a esforzarme mucho para que este no decaiga y para no demorarme tanto en actualizar como con mi fic anterior.

**Arcangel Guerrero:** Antes que nada, muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo tanto para leer como para dejar comentarios tan detallados de cada capitulo hasta ahora. Disfrute cada uno de tus reviews, y no te preocupes jamás dejaré que malos comentarios me hagan dudar de continuar o no con una historia, me alegra saber que te esta gustando el desarrollo de la historia (por cierto me encanto esa frase de "es la verdad absoluta pero no la absoluta verdad). Y dices que estas lejos de ser un caballero, pero créeme que no te falta caballerosidad. Voy a dar lo mejor de mi para lograr que esta historia sea del agrado de todos durante cada capitulo. Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, por favor no dejes de enviármelos.

**Nataliuzumaki:** Gracias por tu comentario, como pudiste ver, Hinata superara lo de las pesadillas si Naruto se mantiene a su lado, y es obvio que él esta mas que dispuesto a ayudarla a superarlo. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Etoille:** Gracias por el comentario, pues aquí ya se pudo ver el inicio de este matrimonio, pero será en el próximo donde se profundizara más sobre su vida nueva juntos y teniendo en cuanta lo despistado que es Naruto se va a tardar un poquito en darse cuenta de lo que esta sintiendo por Hinata. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado ¡Saludos desde el Estado de México!.

**temary-125:** Gracias por el comentario, pero como pudiste ver casi al final del fic Sakura aun no esta dispuesta a darse por vencida. Me alegra que el fic te guste.

**hinata uzumaki:** Al contrario, gracias a ti y a los demás por leer mis fics, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Mud-chan:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que el fic sea de tu agrado, pronto me daré una vuelta en tu deviant; espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**natsumi hhr nh:** Espero que este capitulo haya resuelto algunas de tus dudas, me gusto tu sugerencia sobre un Naruto celoso, creo que lo incluiré en el próximo capitulo, gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Starsolf:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado igual que los otros, por favor no dejes de decirme que piensas.

**Myri Weasley28:** Gracias por tus comentarios y temo que como viste en el 2o. Y 3r. Capitulo Hinata quiere tener al bebé, no te preocupes Sasuke sufrirá por lo que hizo. Espero que el fic te este gustando.

**IiO:** Gracias por el comentario, me halaga saber que aun cuando son pocos capítulos la historia en si es de tu agrado. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Kaory Hyuga:** No te preocupes, como ya dije antes, disfruto de todos los reviews que recibo y son largos mejor. Pero ante todo agradezco tu sinceridad y compartir una opinión tan personal como la tuya basada en lo que vives día a día debido a la carrera que estas estudiando (una carrera bastante admirable debo decir) y creo que es debido a eso que entiendes mi punto de vista, no tengo nada en contra de las mujeres que deciden abortar en este tipo de situaciones, pero abortar también es algo que trae consecuencia físicas y emocionales. De verdad que agradezco muchísimo tus reviews y tengo mucho interés por saber que opinas de este capitulo.

Sé que lo e repetido mucho, pero aun así quiero agradecerles por leer este fic y por todas sus palabras de apoyo, de verdad no saben lo bien que me hacen (Han sido ustedes los que me han alegrado las vacaciones) Así que por favor no dejen de seguir haciéndome llegar sus maravillosos mensajes, y bueno, aun me quedan un par de semanas de vacaciones así que el próximo sábado subiré el 5º. Capitulo, ¡Hasta pronto!


	5. Chapter 5 Atracción

¡Aquí estoy de vuelta! Antes de empezar con el fic quiero agradecer por todas sus buenas vibras porque estoy segura de que estas me ayudaron para que lograra conseguir el trabajo que quería. Pase una semana se lo más tensa el día 3 tuve una entrevista y me dijeron que después me llamaban, después el día 13 me llamaron para una nueva entrevista y finalmente me contrataron ¡Estoy feliz! Ahora ganare un poco más y me queda más cerca de mi casa.

Pero temo que no todas las noticias son buenas ya que las vacaciones han llegado a su fin y pues ya no podré seguir actualizando tan seguido, temo que a partir del próximo capitulo ya no podré actualizar cada semana si no cada 15 días, les suplico me comprendan. ¡Pero tienen mi palabra de que en ningún momento dejare el fic colgado!

Una cosa mas antes de empezar. Quiero agradecerles por tomarse su tiempo para leer mi fic y aun mas por tomarse su tiempo para dejarme un comentario, de verdad que no saben lo bien que me siento cada vez que leo lo que opinan del fic. De verdad gracias.

**CAPITULO 5**

Atracción

Naruto se despertó al escuchar un sonido que parecía provenir de la cocina, se removió entre las sabanas y estiro su mano para tomar el reloj, aun podía dormir otro ratito más. Se envolvió en las sabanas y se acomodo, sin embargo aun cuando había dormido así casi toda su vida sintió como que algo le faltaba.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al darse cuenta de que estaba completamente solo en la cama y eso desde la noche anterior había dejado de ser normal ya que ahora esa también era la cama de Hinata. Se sentó mientras se frotaba los ojos con las manos intentando desaparecer el rastro de sueño que aun persistía y después observo la habitación buscando a su esposa, pero no la encontró ¿Estaría en el baño? Le preocupaba pensar que tal vez Hinata había cambiado de opinión, la noche anterior él había sugerido que podía dormir en el piso tal y como hicieran la primera noche en el hotel, pero Hinata lo sorprendió al pedirle que por favor se quedara con ella, al ver como su petición lo había sorprendido ella de inmediato trato de explicarse diciendo que de alguna manera cuando sabia que Naruto estaba a su lado no tenía pesadillas. Al escuchar esto él se sintió muy sorprendido pero de alguna manera también se sintió feliz porque eso significaba que él realmente le estaba ayudando a superar lo ocurrido con Sasuke; pero el sentimiento que lo tomo totalmente por sorpresa fue la cálida emoción que experimento al saber que Hinata lo necesitaba.

–¡Ah, ya estas despierto!– Escucho la voz de su esposa desde la puerta, levanto la mirada y se encontró con Hinata como nunca la había visto antes, aun no se ponía esa enorme sudadera que solía llevar por lo que pudo apreciar una camisa negra sin mangas la cual hacia resaltar la forma de su busto, también se había levantado el cabello en una cola de caballo y llevaba puesto un hermoso delantal rosa con una simpática carita de conejo estampada, la imagen le pareció de lo mas adorable al rubio –El desayuno ya casi esta listo– Dijo con tranquilidad mientras entraba a la habitación y comenzaba a buscar entre los cajones –¿Por qué no te lavas la cara primero? Me parece que aun estas algo dormido

–¿Cómo?– Dijo el rubio por fin saliendo de su ensoñación –¡Ah, si claro! Yo... Voy a lavarme la cara...– Y se precipito al baño, una vez allí comprobó que sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas y su corazón había comenzado a latir de manera acelerada –_¡¿Pero que pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué mi corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido solo con verla usando ese delantal?_– Inhalo y exhalo con fuerza tratando de relajarse –_¡Debo calmarme! Después de todo esto va a ser algo usual de ahora en adelante_– Y tal y como lo había sugerido Hinata se lavo la cara y se preparo para iniciar el día, cuando salió del baño ya se había tranquilizado; miro hacia la cama y en esta encontró su usual traje naranja y negro junto con sus zapatos y el resto de su equipo de entrenamiento preparado para vestirse –_¡Vaya! Hinata-Chan es realmente amable_– Pensó mientras se vestía –_Podría acostumbrarme a esto_– Una vez listo salió de la habitación y se encontró con un delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina, cuando llego allí de nuevo quedo fascinado con la imagen de Hinata quien se movía con gran soltura por su pequeña cocina arreglando todo para el desayuno

–Naruto-Kun– Le dijo sonriente cuando lo vio –Puedes sentarte, el desayuno esta listo

–Si, gra... Gracias, Hinata-Chan– Tímidamente el rubio tomo asiento y de inmediato Hinata puso la comida delante de él y después elle tomo asiente enfrente

–¡Itadakimasu!– Exclamaron los dos y después comenzaron a comer

–Bueno, Hinata-Chan ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer hoy?– Dijo el rubio intentando iniciar una conversación

–Supongo que al igual que tu yo también iré a entrenar con mi equipo– Respondió

–Ya veo– Y el desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente, una vez que terminaron Hinata comenzó a levantar rápidamente la mesa

–¡Debo darme prisa o llegare tarde!– Exclamo la ojiperla algo apurada colocando los platos en el fregadero

–Esta bien, Hinata-Chan– Dijo Naruto –Yo lavare los platos

–¿No... No te importa?– Pregunto la joven con su típico rubor

–¡Claro que no! Además el campo de entrenamiento que usa mi equipo esta mas cerca que el que usa tu equipo, así que no llegaré tarde

–¡Gracias, Naruto-Kun!– Dijo mientras se quitaba el delantal y tomando su sudadera que estaba en el respaldo de la silla donde estaba sentada –¡No olvides tu almuerzo!– Le dijo mientras tomaba su mochila y se dirigía a la puerta –¡Nos vemos luego!– Y la puerta se cerro

–¿Almuerzo?– Se pregunto el rubio, busco con la mirada y en uno de los estantes de la cocina localizo una caja de almuerzo, la reviso y comprobó que Hinata le había preparado algo delicioso para comer –Ya veo...– Sonrió con dulzura al pensar en Hinata levantándose temprano para preparar comida para los dos –Ella realmente se esta esforzando... Si, realmente puedo a acostumbrarme a esto

Cuando Naruto llego con su equipo se encontró con Kakashi que de inmediato lo sometió a un interrogatorio sobre su hasta ahora corta vida de matrimonio, Naruto respondió sin dificultad, pero cuando Sai comenzó a preguntar cosas cada vez mas personales y subidas de tono el rubio intento cortar de tajo la conversación, para su sorpresa fue Sakura la que puso fin a toda la platica recordándoles que estaban allí para entrenar, sus dos compañeros se sorprendieron de verla de tan mal humor desde tan temprano, por su parte, Kakashi solo suspiro como augurando problemas en el futuro.

La tensión que genero el pequeño altercado de la mañana desapareció cuando el entrenamiento dio comienzo, pronto Naruto estuvo inmerso en esquivar y repartir golpes, lo encontró agotador pero divertido, hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo y los cuatro se sentaron a almorzar, una vez que Naruto descubrió lo que le había preparado Hinata las exclamaciones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar

–Vaya Naruto– Dijo Kakashi olisqueando la caja del almuerzo –Eso se ve y huele delicioso

–¡Y sabe así de bien!– Dijo feliz mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca y lo saboreaba –Hinata es una excelente cocinera

–Déjame probar– Dijo Sai mientras le robaba un bocado a su compañero en un descuido del mismo –Mmm, de verdad esta delicioso

–¡Eh! ¡No le quites la comida a los demás, grandísimo aprovechado!– Reclamo Naruto tratando de poner su almuerzo lejos del alcance de Sai quien al parecer quería comer un poco más

–No tiene nada de malo, leí en un libro que es normal que los compañeros compartan su comida

–¡Pues no pienso compartir esta!– Decía enfadado tratando de alejar aun más la comida de su compañero

–Pues si que esta bueno– Se escucho decir a Kakashi, Naruto volteo a donde estaba su maestro y se encontró con que al querer alejar su comida de Sai la había acercado demasiado a su maestro y este había aprovechado para comer un poco

–¡Kakashi-Sensei!– Dijo el rubio con tono desaprobatorio –¿Es que hoy todo mundo intenta robar mi comida?

–Vamos Naruto– Le dijo su maestro –Ahora que eres un hombre casado puedes comer de esa forma siempre que quieras, lo menos que puedes hacer es compartir algo de esa deliciosa comida con nosotros

–¿Dónde dice que tengo que compartir mi comida con ustedes?– Alego el joven ojiazul

–¡¿Podría dejar de comportarse como estúpidos?– La que soltó ese grito que los silencio a todos fue Sakura, a quien al parecer el mal humor de la mañana le había retornado –Todas las tonterías que dicen solo están consiguiendo arruinarme el apetito– Asombrados por el drástico cambio de humor de Sakura sus compañeros optaron por seguir comiendo en silencio, por su parte Kakashi volvió a suspirar preocupado, de alguna manera presentía que la actitud de Sakura traería problemas.

Mas tarde cuando los entrenamientos finalizaron y Naruto regreso a su casa casi esperaba encontrar las luces apagas y la casa vacía y en silencio como siempre ocurría, pero no fue así, desde que dio vuelta en la esquina y diviso el edificio donde estaba su apartamento se encontró con que las luces estaban encendidas, supuso que Hinata ya había llegado, ante esta idea acelero el paso y cuando llego y abrió la puerta lo primero que escucho fue una alegre música que se escuchaba desde la cocina, se dirigió hacia allí y mientras lo hacia, al igual que había pasado en la mañana, un delicioso olor impregno el lugar, cuando finalmente se asomo a la cocina se sorprendió al ver lo que allí ocurría.

Hinata estaba cocinando, pero lo que lo sorprendía era que no llevara su ropa de siempre si no que traía una cómoda camisita rosa de manga corta que le quedaba un poco ajustada en el busto haciéndolo resaltar, en vez de sus acostumbrados y cómodos pantalones holgados que usaba para entrenar traía unas bermudas de mezclilla que le llegaban a medio muslo y que se le ajustaban de tal forma que se podía apreciar perfectamente la maravillosa forma y longitud de sus torneadas piernas, su cabello lo llevaba suelto y parecía húmedo, seguramente se había bañado al llegar, de nuevo traía ese adorable delantal del conejito, sobre una de las repisas había un pequeño radio que Naruto tenia arrumbado en un rincón porque se había roto, aunque en ese momento parecía funcionar perfectamente, una movida melodía estaba sonando y Hinata tarareaba y movía las caderas al ritmo de la misma mientras se desplazaba por la cocina buscando, midiendo y agregando ingredientes. Naruto sintió como comenzaba a hacérsele agua la boca pero no estaba seguro si era por el aroma de la comida o por la maravillosa visión de Hinata quien con ese atuendo lucia maravillosamente femenina

–¡Naruto!– Exclamo sorprendida al verlo de pie en la puerta de la cocina, lo cual saco al rubio del trance en que la maravillosa imagen de su esposa cocinando lo había sumergido –No sabia que ya habías llegado

–Si... Yo... Acabo de llegar– Dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca en un intento por parecer despreocupado

–Si... Bienvenido...– Al recordar como estaba vestida ella también se ruborizo, su ropa se había ensuciado en el entrenamiento y aun no había terminado de desempacar la ropa que ella había guardado y que tan amablemente Neji había llevado a casa de Naruto mientras ellos estaban de viaje; así que opto por ponerse lo primero que encontró, no era el tipo de ropa que solía usar ella prefería la ropa holgada y esta era algo ajustada y para su gusto mostraban demasiada piel, pero eran bastante cómodas y le daban bastante movilidad, incluso entendió porque Ino y Sakura gustaban por usar este tipo de prendas, así que decidió usarlas mientras hacia la cena, después buscaría algo mas discreto, pero no contaba con que Naruto llegaría antes de que terminara y pudiera cambiarse, aunque ahora que lo miraba ¿Era su imaginación o Naruto la estaba viendo fijamente? Eso la puso nerviosa, aunque por otro lado debía admitir que su vanidad femenina le agradaba como la miraba –La cena estará lista en un momento... ¿Por qué no te das un baño mientras?

–Si... Yo... Ahora regreso– Y desapareció de la cocina reprochándose mentalmente por su desvarió de hace un momento, ¡Dios! ¿Qué le pasaba? Por un momento mientras había estado contemplando a Hinata sintió unas enormes ganas de abrazarla, no era la primera vez que sentía algo así, pero anteriormente era simplemente porque al ver su dulzura y fragilidad sentía unas enormes ganas de reconfortarla y protegerla, pero esta vez era completamente diferente, esta vez lo único que quería al abrazarla era sentir esas maravillosas curvas en contacto con su piel, fue tal la necesidad que le pareció que la temperatura a su alrededor aumento súbitamente ¿O era solo él? Decidió que lo mejor seria tomar un baño de agua fría esa noche.

Cuando salió de bañarse Hinata estaba terminado de poner la mesa, se sentaron a cenar y ella le pregunto como le fue en el entrenamiento, a Hinata le hizo gracia el relato de su esposo sobre como su compañero y su maestro habían intentado robarle su almuerzo; después de una deliciosa cena y una agradable charla ambos levantaron la mesa y lavaron y guardaron los platos, mas tarde él se sentó a ver un rato la televisión (Nota de la autora: Me imagino que los ninjas también deben tener televisión ¿No? Bueno, esto es un fic, así que todo es posible) después de un rato Hinata tomo asiento a su lado y mientras veía la televisión también cosía una camisa que él había puesto aparte precisamente porque necesitaba una reparación, pero él no había tenido tiempo, por un momento pensó en agradecerle el gesto, pero simplemente se quedo mirándola, al principio estar con Hinata lo ponía nervioso e incomodo hasta cierto grado, pero ahora le parecía tan natural, tan cómodo.

Finalmente después de un rato se retiraron a dormir, una vez en la cama ambos dormían cada uno de su lado y dándose la espalda, pero no había tensión entre ellos, era como si esa pequeña cercanía fuera suficiente para los dos por ahora, Hinata sabia que si en algún momento durante la noche tenia una pesadilla Naruto la abrazaría y la reconfortaría susurrándole dulces palabras en el oído y eso le ayudaba a dormir apaciblemente, por su parte Naruto aun se sentía fascinado por ese primer día en la que seria su nueva vida cotidiana, había sido todo tan tranquilo, cálido y perfecto, era la primera vez en su vida que alguien lo estaba esperando en casa, la primera vez que hablaba con alguien al despertar en su casa, era la primera vez que alguien parecía cuidar de él en su casa... Su pequeña casa que alguna vez le pareció fría y vacía ahora le parecía cálida y agradable, y pensar que el mañana seria igual, y el siguiente día, y el siguiente y que así seria desde ahora hasta el final de sus días lo ayudo para dormir con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Los días transcurrieron poco a poco en esa agradable rutina, Naruto y Hinata comenzaban a conocerse y cada vez había mas familiaridad entre ellos, para Naruto era maravilloso tener a Hinata a su lado, ahora había alguien que lo esperaba al regresar a casa y esa era una sensación muy agradable; una vez le había dicho a Hinata que seria una buena esposa, pero ella realmente había sobrepasado sus expectativas, no sabia de donde sacaba el tiempo y las energías para hacer todo lo que hacia, por primera vez en su vida Naruto siempre tenia ropa limpia disponible, y esta siempre estaba guardada, perfectamente doblada y con un agradable aroma a mar, ya no batallaba buscando sus herramientas ninjas como los shurikens y kunais, estos siempre estaban en perfecto orden junto con sus pergaminos, sellos y otros materiales que usaba y aun cuando el ramen seguía siendo su comida favorita no se quejaba que ahora no pudiera comerlo tan seguido y eso era porque Hinata parecía capaz de preparar cualquier cosa, ¡Por dios! Cuando comprobó la capacidad de Hinata en la repostería realmente se preocupo por su peso. Y su casa que siempre había parecido un campo de batalla ahora siempre estaba ordenada y con un agradable aroma, era tan agradable que al terminar sus entrenamientos el rubio iba directo a casa, pues por primera vez en la vida esta realmente parecía un hogar.

Pero había otro aspecto de su esposa que comenzaba a inquietarlo más, últimamente, estaba terriblemente conciente de la maravillosa forma con la que Hinata estaba dotada, sí, era mas que evidente que Hinata poseía un cuerpazo, pero eso no había sido un problema para él, hasta ahora, los últimos días él mismo se había sorprendido mirando disimuladamente el prominente busto de la ojiperla, o sus bellas y torneadas piernas, sus bien proporcionadas caderas, pero últimamente lo que acaparaba su atención era ese maravilloso y redondeado trase... ¡Paf! Se abofeteo a si mismo por estar pensando de nuevo en eso

–¿Naruto, esta todo bien?– Le pregunto Hinata preocupada mientras se levantaba, pues se había agachado para levantar el trapo que había estado usando para secar los platos que recién habían lavado ella y Naruto y que accidentalmente se le había caído

–Si... Eso fue... Tenia un mosquito en la mejilla... ¡Si, eso fue!– Le dijo y se puso a reír, aunque a Hinata le extraño que todo el rostro de Naruto estaba rojo y no solo el lugar donde él mismo se había abofeteado –¿Sabes? Kakashi-Sensei me recomendó que me corte el cabello, al parecer me ha crecido bastante y empieza a estorbarme un poco para enfocar la vista durante los entrenamientos– Le contó en un intento por cambiar la conversación y para que él mismo dejara de pensar en la maravillosa retaguardia que tenia su bella esposa

–Si gustas yo puedo cortártelo– Le respondió ella tímidamente

–¿De verdad?– Pregunto algo sorprendido

–Si, yo solía cortarle el cabello a Neji-Niisan en la mansión Hyuuga, también se lo e cortado a Kiba-Kun

–Bien, te agradecería si me haces ese favor– Por toda respuesta ella solo le sonrió, se quito el delantal, lo colgó y después se dirigió hacia la mesa para sacar una silla y apartarla un poco

–Toma asiento– Le indico amablemente señalando la silla, Naruto obedeció

–Espera un momento– Le dijo con una sonrisa y después salió de la habitación, pasaron un par de minutos y Naruto escucho a Hinata cuando entraba en la cocina, en sus manos traía unas tijeras, un peine, un cepillo, un espejo, algo que parecía una pequeña brocha y una toalla, coloco las cosas en la mesa a su lado y después coloco la toalla sobre sus hombros de tal manera que lo cubriera dejando solo su cabeza descubierta, después ella se humedeció las manos y con ellas comenzó a masajear con suavidad el cabello del rubio para humedecerlo; Hinata quedo maravillada al sentir la sedosidad del cabello de su esposo, siempre le había gustado ese cabello, combinaba de maravilla con sus ojos, estos eran como el cielo y su cabello era como los rayos del sol.

Una vez que el cabello estaba lo suficientemente húmedo ella comenzó a pasar el peine por este para observar con cuidado su longitud, finalmente comenzó a cortarlo. El sonido de las tijeras fue el que saco a Naruto del aturdimiento, las manos de Hinata acariciando su cabello había sido tan agradable y relajante que casi se queda dormido, escuchaba el sonido de las tijeras y sentía el peine sobre su cabello, a veces Hinata lo hacia ladear la cabeza para que el corte quedara parejo, después de un rato la parte de atrás y los costados había quedado perfecta, entonces Hinata cambio de lugar y se coloco frente al rubio; repitió el proceso para humedecerle el cabello y de nuevo lo peino, se inclino y acerco su rostro al de él para calcular que tanto del fleco debía cortarle, al parecer no seria mucho, de repente le pareció sentir que Naruto contenía el aliento, fue entonces que se percato que sus rostro estaban demasiado cerca.

Las mejillas de Hinata se colorearon de inmediato, Naruto se dio cuenta y supo que ella estaba pensando lo mismo que él, solo seria cuestión de un leve movimiento de parte de cualquiera de ellos y sus labios se unirían, ambos se quedaron inmóviles mirándose fijamente pensando en esa posibilidad, pero ninguno se atrevía, finalmente cuando había pasado suficiente tiempo como para que ambos se pusieran incómodos fue Hinata quien decidió romper el encanto

–Ya... Ya casi termino...– Le dijo ella en una voz que era mas bien un susurro, él solo pudo sonreírle en respuesta, ella continuo cortando su cabello, sin embargo, hubo un momento en que tuvo que inclinarle la cabeza al rubio hacia delante de tal modo que Naruto tuvo una maravillosa visión de sus pechos, ella no fue consiente de esto, pero él vaya que si lo fue, su respiración comenzó a agitarse y sentía que su sangre comenzaba a calentarse, cerro las manos hasta convertirlas en puños y también cerro los ojos en un intento de recuperar la serenidad, justo cuando estaba a punto se elevar sus brazos hacia la cintura de Hinata para jalarla contra si ella se enderezo, retrocedió un par de pasos y lo contemplo –Termine– Dijo mientras sonreía, después paso le cepillo el pelo para quitar todo cabello suelto que haya quedado y finalmente con la pequeña brocha también le limpio el cuello, una vez que le pareció que era suficiente le quito la toalla –Creo que quedaste muy bien le dijo mientras le daba el espejo

–¿De verdad?– Le pregunto, tomo el espejo que Hinata sostenía y se miro, le gusto su aspecto, de alguna manera lo hacia ver mas maduro –¡Quede genial! ¡De verdad eres asombrosa, Hinata!– Ella se ruborizo ante el cumplido.

Naruto se miro una vez más, lo cierto es que era la primera vez que alguien le cortaba el cabello, dado que creció con el rechazo de la gente jamás fue bien recibido en ningún lado, ni siquiera en una peluquería, así que se acostumbro a cortarse él mismo el cabello, la primera vez el resultado fue desastroso, pero fue mejorando con el tiempo, sin embargo le había encantado que Hinata le cortara el cabello, le pareció un gesto casi intimo y le gusto eso, en ese momento le pareció que eran un matrimonio completamente normal sin ninguna causa dolorosa de por medio, y preso de esa sensación se acerco a Hinata y la beso con delicadeza en las mejillas

–Na...Naruto...– Dijo ella con la cara completamente encendida y llevándose la mano a la mejilla, fue entonces cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y él también se ruborizo

–¡Yo... Yo solo...!– Se apresuro a explicar mientras agitaba las manos delante de él como si quisiera protegerse de algo –E... Eso fue un gracias...– Ahora él también estaba ruborizado y preocupado de que su actitud asustara a Hinata, pero se sorprendió gratamente cuando ella le regalo esa cálida sonrisa que parecía que reservaba solo para él

–De nada– Le dijo en un susurro y comenzó a limpiar y levantar todo lo que había utilizado, Naruto salió rápidamente de la habitación, no porque se sintiera incomodo, si no porque esa sonrisa que normalmente solo le provocaba un sentimiento cálido y le aceleraba un poco el corazón ahora estaba teniendo un efecto diferente, esta vez el corazón se le desboco de tal modo que pensó que toda la aldea podría escucharlo y esa dulce calidez en su pecho comenzó a expenderse por todo su cuerpo aumentándole la temperatura de tal modo que pensó que en vez de sangre por sus venas corría lava y sus labios que aun sentían la tibieza de la piel de Hinata parecían quemarle por las ansias de besar no solo su mejilla, si no también por explorar su boca y mas allá.

–_¿¡Pero que demonios pasa conmigo!_– Se reprocho mientras entraba en el baño para salpicarse la cara con agua fría en un intento de recuperar la cordura

Por su parte Hinata también estaba confundida, era la primera vez que Naruto la besaba desde la boda, lo cierto es que después de haber sido atacada por Sasuke Uchiha lo ultimo que quería era que un hombre la tocara, por lo que la necesidad que despertó el beso de Naruto en su interior la tomo por sorpresa; al sentir el roce de los cálidos labios de Naruto en su mejilla sintió como todo su cuerpo era presa de una necesidad que hasta ahora desconocía, la necesidad de saberse deseada porque por un momento le pareció que Naruto se estaba conteniendo para no ir más allá y le sorprendió que eso le provocara mas decepción que alivio, entonces fue consiente de que ya no solo quería gustarle al rubio, como había sido su deseo toda la vida, ahora también quería que el la encontrara hermosa, más hermosa de lo que le pareciera Sakura y cualquier otra mujer que hubiera conocido, quería que Naruto la deseara. Se golpeo mentalmente por esos pensamientos, no debía ser egoísta, Naruto se había casado con ella sin amarla, si bien ahora estaba segura de que él le tenia afecto aun era pronto para hablar de amor o siquiera para considerar la atracción física.

Hinata ignoraba que Naruto pensaba exactamente lo mismo sobre ella.

Al día siguiente, cuando Naruto se despidió de Hinata para dirigirse a su entrenamiento la besó de nuevo en la mejilla para después girar y salir por la puerta lo mas rápido posible, tanto Naruto como Hinata pensaron que podían hacer de eso una agradable costumbre. Cuando él llego al campo de entrenamiento sus compañeros ya estaba ahí, pero como era su costumbre Kakashi aun no había llegado

–¡Hola a todos!– Saludo a Sai y Sakura

–Hola Naruto– Lo saludo Sai con esa extraña sonrisa de siempre –Te vez diferente

–Es cierto– Lo secundo Sakura caminando alrededor del rubio –Pero no estoy segura...– Se detuvo frente del rubio y lo examino un poco más –¡Ya! Te cortaste el cabello– Le dijo ella sonriendo, Naruto también sonrió con cierto aire de arrogancia y se llevo la mano al pelo

–¡Así es! ¿Verdad que me veo genial?

–Leí en un libro que los hombres que se preocupan demasiado por su físico podrían tener tendencia homosexuales– Dijo Sai provocando que la sonrisa del rubio desapareciera y en su lugar se mostrara bastante molesto

–¡¿Qué dijiste?– El rubio casi echaba humo por la nariz

–Cálmate Naruto– Trato de tranquilizarlo Sakura –No le hagas caso ¡Te ves muy bien!

–¿Verdad que si?– La sonrisa arrogante retorno a la cara del rubio –Hinata-Chan me lo corto ayer, creo que no hay nada que ella no puede hacer– Al escuchar esa respuesta la sonrisa se congelo en el rostro de Sakura y se aparto de su compañero

–¿Te parece?– Preguntó con tono gélido –Pues hasta donde yo sé ella no ha podido ser una buena ninja ¿Cómo te explicas que su clan la haya expulsado sin miramientos?– Casi en cuanto lo dijo Sakura se arrepintió de haber hecho esa pregunta, y se arrepintió aun más al ver la frialdad en los ojos de Naruto

–Eso fue porque ella se caso conmigo– Respondió en voz peligrosamente baja –Y te puedo asegurar que no porque Hinata sea tímida y tal vez demasiado amable es una mala ninja, todo lo contrario, también es muy fuerte y determinada, y esas son las cosas que me hacen quererla como lo hago– El arrepentimiento que Sakura sentía por haber hablado de Hinata se esfumo al escuchar las palabras de Naruto ¿Es que su compañero además de despistado se había vuelto idiota? Él no podía ver eso en Hinata ¿O si? Antes de que Sakura respondiera la aparición de Kakashi con la novedad de que al día siguiente saldrían a una misión interrumpió el altercado, cosa que Naruto agradeció en silencio.

Pasaron el día estudiando la misión y repasando los detalles de la misma, se decidió que se marcharían al día siguiente a primera hora, después se retiraron a prepararse, esta vez Naruto regreso a casa antes que Hinata, al entrar y encontrar la casa en completo silencio Naruto experimento una pesada sensación de abandono, observo la casa a oscuras y le pareció terriblemente sombría, sonrió al darse cuanta que en tan solo un mes que tenia viviendo con Hinata ya se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que sentía terriblemente su ausencia; sin encender las luces avanzo a la pequeña sala y se dejo caer en el sillón, normalmente le emocionaba salir de la aldea por una misión, pero ahora la idea de dejar sola a Hinata lo inquietaba ¿Y si volvía a tener pesadillas? ¿Quién iba a tranquilizarla? El sonido de la puerta y la luz encendiéndose interrumpieron sus cavilaciones

–¡Naruto!– Exclamo una sorprendida Hinata –Llegaste algo temprano ¿Por qué estas en medio de la oscuridad?

–Mañana saldré a una misión– Le dijo sin mas, por un segundo ella pareció turbada

–Ya veo– Su voz se escucho queda –Bueno, entonces deberías prepararte– Y dicho esto salió en dirección a la cocina; Naruto permaneció sentado mientras escuchaba como el sonido en la cocina aumentaba, finalmente cuando un aroma delicioso invadió el lugar se levanto y fue en busca de Hinata

–Tu... ¿Estarás bien?– Ella estaba cortando algunos vegetales y le daba la espalda, al escuchar la pregunta se detuvo y se giro para mirarlo, parecía haberse serenado

–Estaré bien, no negare que la idea de quedarme en casa sola varios días me deprime un poco, pero somos ninjas, Naruto-Kun y las misiones son parte de nuestra vida; además estoy segura que si no habías tenido que salir de la aldea fue porque Tsunade nos estaba dando algo de tiempo

–No me gusta dejarte sola

–No te preocupes, Naruto-Kun– Le dijo sonriendo –Estaré bien, tengo suficiente en que ocuparme... Yo...– Naruto parpadeo al ver como las mejillas de Hinata se coloreaban rápidamente –Voy a extrañarme mucho mientras estés fuera, pero estaré bien– Con el rostro completamente sonrojado se giro y vertió los vegetales cortados en una hoya de donde escapaba vapor y un delicioso aroma –Aquí estaré esperando tu regreso– Al escuchar eso Naruto se sorprendió al comprender lo que conllevaba, era verdad, por primera vez en su vida alguien lo estaría esperando en casa, alguien estaría preocupado por él y alguien lo extrañaría mientras estaba fuera. Sin que pudiera evitarlo una estúpida sonrisa de felicidad se le dibujo en el rostro y de nuevo sintió esa familiar emoción que experimentaba al estar a punto de salir a una misión, solo que esta vez era mas intensa y mas agradable.

Cuando se sentaron a cenar el ambiente estaba totalmente relajado, charlaron de cosas triviales y bromearon como ya era parte de su ritual a la hora de la cena, una vez que terminaron de cenar Naruto se dispuso a preparar sus cosas para la misión y Hinata le preparaba una muda de ropa limpia y algunos medicamentos por si acaso. Cuando Naruto estaba revisando por segunda vez que no se le olvidara nada Hinata entro en la habitación y lo llamo

–Naruto-Kun ¿Podrías venir un momento, por favor?– El chico volteo a verla y después camino hacia ella

–¿Pasa algo, Hinata-Chan?

–No exactamente– Le dijo, parecía estar de muy buen humor –Hay algo que quiero consultar contigo– Lo tomo de la mano y después lo llevo hacia la habitación que estaba al lado de su recamará, era una habitación pequeña que estaba abarrotada de cosas, en su mayoría inútiles, que el rubio había acumulado con el paso de los años; pergaminos rotos o tan viejos que ya no se podía ver su contenido, libros de historietas, envases de ramen de edición especial vacíos, ropas gastadas, un muñeco para golpear que se parecía a Kakashi, un juego de lanzar dardos con la cara de Sasuke como blanco y muchísimas cosas similares abarrotaban el lugar

–¿Para que estamos aquí?– Pregunto el chico bastante extrañado

–Bueno... Yo... Estaba pensando...– Comenzó ella algo nerviosa mientras soltaba la mano de Naruto y comenzaba a juguetear con sus dedos –Esta habitación solo la usas para almacenar cosas que ya no usas ¿Verdad?– Él solo movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación –Bueno... Yo quería... ¡Si estas de acuerdo, claro! Si... Si pudiéramos deshacernos de algunas de las cosas que hay aquí y guardar en otro lugar lo que sobre... Podríamos vaciar esta habitación... Y... Bueno...– Parecía no saber como continuar

–¿Qué haríamos con la habitación una vez que este vacía?– Le pregunto instándola a continuar

–Creo... Que seria perfecta para... Para ser la habitación del bebé...– Por fin termino de decir Hinata mientras bajaba la mirada para ocultar sus ojos aunque no pudo ocultar su sonrojo

–Ya veo– Fue todo lo que dijo y después miro la habitación llena de trastos inútiles, era una habitación pequeña, pero limpia y con la decoración adecuada sería perfecta, además estaba al lado de la habitación de ellos –¡Creo que es una idea magnifica!– Dijo con su típica sonrisa zorruna

–¿De verdad?– Pregunto ella emocionada, no estaba segura de que Naruto aceptara deshacerse de lo que había allí

–¡Claro! Y me da gusto que quieras comenzar a organizar las cosas para recibir al bebé... Yo... Desde hace tiempo quería sacara el tema...– Ahora él era el ruborizado –Pero no sabia como– Al escucharlo decir eso ella le sonrió con tal ternura que Naruto sintió que su corazón se volcaba ¿Cómo era que una sola sonrisa podía alterar todo su sistema nervioso?

–Gracias, Naruto-Kun– Le dijo con los ojos húmedos por la emoción

–¿Por qué me agradeces?– Le pregunto mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la ojiperla en un gesto intimo de un autentico matrimonio

–Por mostrarte tan entusiasmado con la llegada del bebé– Mientras lo decía se acariciaba el vientre de manera inconsciente

–¿Por qué no iba a estar entusiasmado? Es mi hijo ¿Verdad?– Al escucharlo los ojos de Hinata se abrieron cuan grandes eran y después volvió a sonreírle de esa manera que lo hacia estremecerse y esta vez una lagrima de emoción corrió por la mejilla de la joven, él tan emocionado como ella no pudo reprimir el impulso y se inclino para limpiar esa lagrima con sus labios

–¿Na... Naruto-Kun?– La sorpresa podía escucharse en la voz de la joven aun cuando esta fue un susurro, el rubio retrocedió solo un poco dejando sus rostros muy cerca y la miro a los ojos, esos ojos brillantes como estrellas

–Hinata...– Fue el ronco susurro que escapo de su garganta y finalmente todas las emociones que había estado experimentando se acumularon y en un gesto rápido pero suave tomo la boca de Hinata con la suya.

A Hinata le sorprendió esa reacción, las manos de él se posaron en sus hombros y suavemente la atrajo hacia sí, a ella le tomo dos segundos darse cuenta que Naruto la estaba besando, era un beso suave, igual al que habían compartido en su boda, pero esta vez no era un gesto formal que llevaban a cabo por mera tradición, esta vez ese beso era una caricia placentera que se proporcionaban por el mero gusto de hacerlo. Así que ella simplemente cerro los ojos, sus manos aferraron con suavidad la camisa de Naruto a la altura del pecho y se dejo llevar.

Los labios de Naruto presionaban los de ella con delicadeza, entonces Hinata sintió como él succionaba con suavidad su labio inferior y lo delineaba con la lengua, en un acto reflejo ella separo los labios, pero el espacio era insuficiente para que Naruto pudiera invadir su cavidad, entonces mordió sutilmente su labio inferior y ella separo los labios lo suficiente para que el pudiera adentrarse en el interior de su boca y explorarla con la lengua, sorprendida por este gesto pero no amedrentada cuando Hinata sintió que Naruto estimulaba su lengua ella dejo que esta saliera tímidamente al encuentro de la de él, por su parte el rubio al sentir el contacto de la aterciopelada lengua de Hinata frotándose con la suya se percato de que su excitación estaba aumentado, y mientras el beso se profundizaba esta aumentaba hasta rozar el limite del descontrol; Hinata también percibió esto y entre la emoción y el placer que experimentaba también sentía miedo, pues de entre la maraña de sensaciones que le aturdían la razón los recuerdos de ese fatídico encuentro con el Uchiha amenazaban con invadir su mente y arruinar el momento.

Naruto aun tenia suficiente lucidez para percibir que Hinata comenzaba a tensarse, así que con la misma delicadeza con la que empezó finalizo el beso, ambos aun tenían los ojos cerrados y la respiración algo agitada

–¡Wow!– Fue todo lo que dijo el rubio cuando sintió que era capaz de hablar sin que le temblara la voz mientras pegaba su frente a la de Hinata

–Si, wow– Respondió ella, ambos se miraron y se sonrieron

–Escucha Hinata, no quiero que pienses que yo... Bueno... Yo nunca... Mi intención no era... Bueno...– Naruto soltó un bufido exasperado al no poder darse a entender, cosa que provoco una risita en Hinata –Es solo que... Esto me gusto mucho– Fue todo lo que atino a decir

–A mi también me gusto– Al escucharla decir eso fue el turno de Naruto de mostrarse sorprendido, aunque la sonrisa no abandono su rostro –Fue muy hermoso

–Tu eres hermosa– Estuvieron así de cerca un momento más y después regresaron a la habitación para ayudar a Naruto a guardar todo lo que debía llevar a la misión.

A la mañana siguiente después de que Naruto guardara el almuerzo y las provisiones que Hinata le había preparado para la misión otra vez se despidió de ella con un beso, solo que esta vez la beso rápida y sonoramente en los labios provocándole un enorme sonrojo a la chica

–¡Regresare en una semana!– Le decía mientras se alejaba moviendo la mano en señal de despedida

–Ve con cuidado– Respondía ella desde la puerta también agitando la mano –Te estaré esperando– Ella permaneció en la puerta hasta que Naruto se perdió de vista, una vez dentro del apartamento le pareció enorme y vació sin Naruto, sabia que lo echaría muchísimo de menos, le reconfortaba saber que la futura habitación del bebé la mantendría ocupada, habían quedado en que ella limpiaría y cuando él regresara comprarían todo lo que necesitaban y se pondrían manos a la obra y pronto todo estaría listo para recibir a su hijo.

Por su parte Naruto estaba feliz, era la primera vez que salía a una misión deseando regresar pues alguien estaba esperándolo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Y hasta aquí queda el capitulo esta vez! Espero que les haya gustado, por favor no duden en decirme que les pareció. Por cierto, ¡El martes es mi cumpleaños! No he actualizado mi perfil pero voy a confesar mi verdadera edad ¡Voy a cumplir 25 años! (Como que ya estoy grandecita para estar escribiendo fics ¿No? ¡No importa! ¡A mi me encanta!) OK. Pasemos a los reviews.

**Yoyoel:** Bueno, Sakura no hizo mucho en este capitulo, pero ya veremos mas adelante, gracias por tu comentario.

**Nairelena:** Pues créeme que Naruto hará todo lo que este a su alcance para que el consejo del Clan Hyuuga jamás se entere quien es el padre biológico del bebé. No te preocupes, espero que en cuanto puedas me dejes un review, pero saber que lees el fic y que te guste me da mucho gusto.

**ZeroLobezno:** Pues no, definitivamente le bebé no va a ser rubio, no te preocupes, pronto se sabrá como es. Pero claro que habrá lemon, solo hay que tener paciencia, gracias por tu comentario.

**10xXx10:** Gracias, me alegra que el fic le guste a ti y a tu inner, Sakura no hizo mucho en este capitulo, pero en el próximo intentara algo nuevo. Gracias por tu comentario.

**NaruNaruto:** No te preocupes, no me ofendo, pero si te gusta los fics de estilo dark temo que la historia no va a gustarte, la mayoría de los que leen esta historia han leído mis anteriores trabajos y saben que tipo de historias escribo y saben que regularmente abordo temáticas románticas. Es cierto que Hinata es una Kunoichi y que ha sido entrenada para pelear y resistir, pero la persona que abuso de ella fue Sasuke Uchiha quien tiene un poder monstruoso, y sin importar que tan fuerte pudiera ser ella no olvides que por muy Kunoichi que sea ella no deja de ser una mujer y ninguna mujer puede simplemente ignorar una agresión tan humillante como esa y seguir adelante. Ahora, sobre lo de romantizar a Naruto, a mi parecer por mucho deseo que sintiera hacia a Hinata él jamás la obligaría a nada que ella no quisiera, y si te fijaste en este capitulo él precisamente a comenzado a experimentar el deseo físico hacia Hinata, pero eso es posible sin ignorar el amor, así que si bien crees que yo romantizo demasiado al personaje yo diría que tu lo ves demasiado superficial. Sobre el síndrome de crepúsculo realmente no se que decirte, disfrute mucho de los libros de Stephanie Meyer, pero definitivamente mis libros favoritos son los de Cazadores de Sombras de Cassandra Clayre, creo que si alguien a influenciado en mi trabajo mas bien sería Nora Roberts, por cierto, yo también e leído bastante, no solo los libros de Meyer, también a autores como Ann Rice, Dan Brown, Sindey Sheldon, Gary Jennings, Claudia Gray, Jeaniene Frost, J. K. Rowling, Charlaine Harris, Kim Harrison, Stepehen King, Alyson Noel, Barbara Wood, Kate Pearce, Kristin Kashore, Nancy Kilpatrichk, Sherrilyn Kenyon y Scott Westerfeld y varios más. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Gabe Logan:** Gracias por lo que dices, y creo que tienes razón, además Kushina le dijo a Naruto que buscara una mujer como su madre y ella dio su vida por salvar a Naruto, y Hinata estuvo mas que dispuesta a hacer lo mismo. De cualquier modo es el autor quien tendrá la ultima palabra, pero sin importar que pase yo siempre seguiré creyendo que la pareja ideal para Naruto es Hinata. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Princesa Kurai:** Pues como viste los acercamientos entre Naruto y Hinata van en aumento, aunque pronto Sakura intentara algo nuevo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me hace muy feliz saber que mi fic te gusta.

**Mud-chan:** Me alegra que leer mi fic te haya servido para sentirte mejor, en el próximo capitulo veras a Sakura intentando algo nuevo. Claro que quiero pasar por tu deviant, pero temo que no lo encontré, tal vez podrías pasar por el mío y dejarme un mensaje o el nombre de tu deviant, en el mío también uso el nombre de Susuna y no te preocupes sin importar que tipo de dibujo hagas a me va a gustar porque sé lo que es querer compartir tu trabajo con alguien más. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Asahi-sama:** No te preocupes, no me he ofendido al contrario, te agradezco tu sinceridad, aunque creo que exageras un poco, por supuesto que **NO** e perdido la fe en la pareja, ¡Eso jamás! Aun cuando Kishimoto decida que Naruto se quede con Sakura yo seguiré creyendo que la mejor pareja para Naruto es Hinata y en mis historias siempre será así, si lo que te incomodo fue que Naruto no le dijera a Sakura que ama a Hinata es porque sus sentimientos apenas están cambiando y recuerda que él es despistado por naturaleza así que le va a tomar algo de tiempo darse cuenta de que la ama y aun mas tiempo para poder decirlo, pero pudo rechazar a Sakura por lo que Hinata le hace sentir. No tengo que leer "Melodía Apasionada" ya que a fin de cuentas esta es una historia diferente. Gracias por tu comentario y siéntete libre de ser tan sincera como quieras.

**Heero Kusanagi:** Bueno, Sakura no hizo mucho esta vez, pero en el próximo capitulo de nuevo intentara algo. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Maadfanel:** Gracias por tu comentario, espero que pronto te des cuenta de que le falta al fic y me lo hagas saber, en efecto Hinata esta superando su trauma poco a poco y Naruto cada vez tiene sentimientos más profundos hacia ella. En el fic si habrá algunas escenas de peleas y acción, aunque temo que no soy muy buena en este tipo de escenas pero voy a esforzarme por hacerlo lo mejor que pueda. Muchas gracias a ti y a tu novia por sus buenos deseos.

**enma-naruhina:** Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me gusto eso de que Sakura se ha vuelto anti Hinata-Chan, creo que en el próximo capitulo veras lo que quieres, Sakura siendo cruel y un Naruto dispuesto a proteger a su amada (aunque aun no se a dado cuenta que se esta enamorando). Ojala que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**fer gp:** Pues como se vio en este capitulo, Naruto empieza a experimentar deseos medio pervertidos (y es el principio). Temo que también las vacaciones se han acabado para mi así que en efecto mis actualizaciones serán mas lentas (cada dos semanas), pero prometo que no me demorare tanto como lo hice con mi otro fic. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**sango surime:** ¡Muchas gracias, amiga! Me da mucho gusto que el fic te guste, espero que este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado.

**Arcangel Guerrero:** A mi también me animo que cuando Naruto pensó en sus amigos Hinata y Sakura aparecieran juntas, así que solo piensa en Sakura como una amiga, reconozco que eso me ha devuelto algo la esperanza, pero sin importar que pase yo sigo creyendo que la mejor pareja para Naruto es Hinata. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

**Sumebe:** La verdad a mi el personaje de Sakura siempre me ha parecido egoísta, lo cierto es que nunca me simpatizo, yo creo que con todo y todo Hiashi si debe querer a Hinata, aunque es tan estricto que no lo demuestra. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Ainimchan:** Pues como se vio en el capitulo, las hormonas de Naruto cada vez le dan mas lata, jijiji, me alegra que el fic te guste, espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Myri Weasley28:** No te preocupes, no me molestan los review extensos, todo lo contrario, me gusta que me digan todo lo que piensan, aun falta un poco para saber que tipo de doujutsu tiene el bebé, primero tiene que nacer y eso pronto pasará. ¡Si, yo también soy pupila de Jiraiya-Sensei! Y pronto veremos algo de lemon por aquí. Y si Sakura no te agrada deja que veas lo que va ha hacer y te va a caer peor. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y espero que me dejes otro igual o mas largo.

**kaori91:** Paciencia, paciencia, el lemon ya llegara, Hinata pronto superará su trauma y una vez que lo haga ¡Oh siii! ¡Lo que tengo planeado para esos dos! Prometo que repondrán todo el tiempo (y las ganas) perdido. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Ori-chan23:** No te preocupes, a pesar de lo que dije en el fondo aun tengo esperanzas de que Naruto se decida por Hinata. Muchas gracias por el comentario y espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Aoi-Hyuga:** Pues me temo que Sakura se va a amargar más, Hinata esta superando su trauma y pronto estará lista para darle todo de si a Naruto quien cada vez experimenta sentimientos mas profundos por Hinata. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**ETOLPLOW-KUN:** Pues esperemos que no pase nada, pero lo más probable es que en el próximo capitulo por fin conozcamos al bebé y por fin se sabrá si es niña o niño. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

Gamelos: ¡Aaah, haces que me sonroje! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, es probable que en el próximo capitulo haya algo de esos "jugueteos" que deseas ver entre nuestra pareja protagónica, aunque aun falta un poco para que el matrimonio se consume. Yo creo que con todo y todo Hiashi no a de ser tan malo, así que por eso trate de justificarlo un poco. De nuevo muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**sheccil-chan:** Pues temo que en el próximo capitulo a la pelirrosa la vas a odiar mas, pero no te preocupes que Hinata no esta dispuesta a dejarse vencer. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**ANIMES:** Pues aquí tienes la continuación. Ojala que te haya gustado. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Ori-chan23:** ¡Wow, muchas preguntas! Veamos... Sakura si se va a enterar del embarazo, junto con el resto de la aldea, solo que ella no lo va a tomar tan bien. Claro que a Hinata y Naruto les gustaría tener un bebé, pero de momento estarán ocupados con el pequeñito que viene en camino. Y solo algunos sabrán la verdad. OK. Espero que esto resolviera tus dudas, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**layla-kyoyama:** Pues lo del beso hecho y derecho ya lo vimos en este capitulo, lo de Naruto celoso lo pospuse para el próximo capitulo, donde también por fin veremos el sexo del bebé. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Yuriana:** No es que Sakura sea la mala, es solo que su manera impulsiva de actuar le provocara daños a otros, incluida nuestra pareja protagónica. Ten paciencia, el lemon vendrá, ¡Tengo muchas cosas planeadas para nuestros protagonistas. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

**Shadow Noir Wing:** Muchas gracias, ten por seguro que te buscare si necesito ayuda y prometo pasarme pronto por tus fics. A mi tampoco me agrada mucho que digamos Sakura, desde el inicio de la serie al ver como menospreciaba a Naruto comenzó a caerme mal. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**hiNAru Aburame: **"Mucho dolor" Ok. Ya tome nota, no te preocupes, tanto Sakura como Sasuke recibirán su escarmiento. Y como se vio en este capitulo Naruto cada vez experimenta sentimientos cada vez mas profundos por Hinata. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario

**Onigan:** Pues Naruto ya ha comenzado a enamorarse de Hinata, es solo que el menso aun no se da cuenta. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo fuera de tu agrado.

**Aizen Yamamoto Sousuke:** No te preocupes, muchas gracias por el comentario y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**hyuuga-destiny:** Pues aquí tienes la continuación, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Hanabi Sarutobi:** Pues ya en el próximo capitulo veremos a quien se parece el bebé. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**FlorItachiUchiha:** En el próximo capitulo veremos un nuevo intento de una celosa Sakura. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

**poison girl 29:** Déjame decirte que te has acercado bastante a lo que pasara en futuros capítulos. No te preocupes que Naruto y Hinata educaran muy bien a su bebé para que no sea demasiado orgulloso (no sea que también tenga ganas de traicionar la aldea). Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

**Kaory Hyuga:** No te preocupes, has tus reviews tan largos como quieras, me encanta leerlos. Coincido contigo, tampoco soy muy dada al yaoi, pero preferiría que Naruto terminara con Sasuke que con Sakura, o mejor muriendo al pelear con Sasuke, pero definitivamente el final ideal seria que Naruto terminara con Hinata. También creo que si Kushina quiere que Naruto se busque una mujer como ella que lo amo tanto la ideal sería Hinata que siempre lo a amado lo suficiente para estar dispuesta a morir por él. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado, no dudes en dejarme un review tan largo como lo consideres, cualquier comentario suyo ya sea largo o corto me encanta leerlo.

**AgHnA:** Paciencia, Hinata esta superando su trauma y una vez que lo haga ella y Naruto pondrán mucha energía en reponer el tiempo perdido (léase lemon, lemon y mas lemon, con su buena dosis de romance por supuesto) Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Kissi:** Pues la cara de Sakura al saber del embarazo la veras en el próximo capitulo. Espero que este capitulo fuera de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Denishitaz:** Pues muchas gracias por esas buenas vibras, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

**Uzumaki and Hyuuga girls:** No te preocupes, todo eso que quieres ver estará en el próximo capitulo, mientras espero que este te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**ana-gaara:** Jajaja, no te preocupes, la intimidad entre esos pronto los va a llevar a consumar su matrimonio, pero temo que tendrás que esperar un poco más. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Bellrose Partenopaeo:** No te preocupes, sin importar cuanto tiempo me lleve jamás dejare un fic incompleto ("Fruto prohibido" es un buen ejemplo) Pues a mi me parece que eres una excelente escritora y estoy impaciente esperando la continuación de tu fic, te agradezco mucho lo que dices del mío. Ojala que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**ElF0TiT0:** Muchísimas gracias por lo que dices de mi fic, aunque creo que te apresuraste un poquito porque aun falta para el final, aun así me alegra saber que el fic te gusta. Muchas gracias por tu comentario

**:** No te preocupes, no a sido ninguna lata leer tu review, todo lo contrario. Me alegra que le hayas dado una oportunidad al fic y me alegra aun mas que te haya gustado, realmente has comprendido mi punto de vista y eso me da mucho gusto, te prometo que me esforzare porque el fic siga siendo del agrado de todo el publico NaruHina. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y siéntete en total libertad de expresarme todo lo que piensas.

**hinata uzumaki:** Muchísimas gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero que a ti también te vaya de maravilla. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**fujioka-chan:** Lo de Naruto celoso lo pospuse para el próximo capitulo, pero ya pronto lo veremos, me da mucho gusto que el fic sea de tu agrado. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

**Oyuky Chan:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras de animo, no te preocupes que después de haber leído todos sus maravillosos reviews e decidido no volverme a desanimar por criticas negativas y seguiré creyendo en mis historias. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**hinata-eve:** Muchísimas gracias por lo que me dices, te prometo que no volveré a desanimarme por las malas criticas, me esforzare por lograr una historia que les guste a todo ustedes que me han seguido apoyando. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**temary-125:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que la continuación te haya gustado.

**diana carolina:** Temo que no puedo informarte lo que pides son hacer spoiler del fic, solo puedo asegurarte que lo ultimo que quiere Naruto es provocarle mas sufrimiento a Hinata así que de eso no tienes que preocuparte, pero créeme que Sakura no es la única que intentara dañara a nuestra pareja protagonista, todo dependerá de que tan poderosos sean sus sentimientos para salir adelante. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

**Nayadydy:** Muchas gracias por lo que dices, espero que también este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Alinita28:** No te preocupes, sé lo importante que es la responsabilidad en el trabajo, que bueno que con todo y todo te tomaste el tiempo para dejar un review. En el próximo capitulo veremos como reacciona Sakura al enterarse del embrazo de Hinata pero temo que aun falta para saber las razones de Sasuke para haber cometido tal monstruosidad. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

**Tsukihime-Aiko:** Muchísimas gracias por el comentario, temo que Sakura aun no se ha resignado a perder a Naruto, en cuanto a Sasuke aun falta para su reaparición en el fic. Muchísimas gracias por lo que dices de mi fic y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**KZ:** Me alegra que el capitulo anterior te haya gustado, espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado, si bien no tuvieron una luna de miel completa (por decirlo de un modo) llegará el momento donde consumaran su matrimonio. Muchas gracias por tu mensaje.

**natsumi hhr nh:** Temo que pospuse los celos de Naruto para el próximo capitulo, pero no faltaran en el capitulo 6 lo prometo. Espero que te haya ido bien en tus exámenes. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, es hora de despedirme, les recuerdo que a partir del próximo capitulo las actualizaciones serán cada dos semanas es decir que subiré el capitulo 6 el sábado 28 de agosto, para compensar la espera procurare hacer el capitulo un poco mas largo. Otra vez muchas gracias por leer mi fic y por sus comentarios y de nuevo una disculpa porque ahora demorare mas en actualizar pero estoy segura que me comprenden pues si algo me han demostrado en sus reviews es que son personas pacientes (Y geniales) ¡Hasta pronto!


	6. Chapter 6 Celos

¡Hola a todos! Tal y como dije, aquí esta la continuación (aunque según mi reloj esta a punto de ser domingo.

Antes que nada quisiera disculparme porque les había dicho que en este capitulo por fin nacería el bebé de Hinata pero temo que e tenido que posponerlo por un capitulo más. El motivo es que con el regreso a clases y mi nuevo trabajo me queda muy poco tiempo para escribir (a penas y termine este capitulo) además de que el capitulo hubiera quedado excesivamente largo. Pero les doy mi palabra de que no pasa del próximo capitulo para que por fin aparezca el bebé de Hinata.

También me gustaría agradecerles a todos los que se acordaron de mi cumpleaños, ¡Gracias! Ustedes si que me alegraron el día ya que como mi cumple cayo entre semana no me lo pudieron festejar.

OK. Creo que ya me extendí mucho, así que sin más pasemos al fic.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**CAPITULO 6**

**Celos**

–_Na... Naruto...– Escucho la suave voz de Hinata jadeando mientras sentía como sus uñas se clavaban sutilmente en su pecho provocándole mas placer que dolor– Naruto... No te detengas... ¡Aaah!_

–_Dios... Hinata!– Él mismo no reconocía su voz por su timbre excitado y ronco, no recordaba como había regresado a Konoha, ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado a su casa, recordaba haber terminado la misión que consistía en recuperar un documento que era de vital importancia para que una pequeña niña no fuera despojada de su herencia por su malvada madrastra, recordó que en ultima instancia esta había intentado apuñalar a la niña y él lo había evitado interponiéndose, afortunadamente sus reflejos ahora muy superiores al ninja promedio lo ayudaron a salir con poco más que un rasguño en su brazo, después recordaba que se habían puesto en camino para regresar a Konoha pues él estaba ansioso por regresar al lado de su dulce esposa y de alguna manera ahora estaba ahí, en su cama completamente desnudo con la piel húmeda de sudor debido al poderoso ardor que le recorría las venas, su corazón latiendo desbocado, su respiración agitada y sus ojos clavados en esa bella visión que era Hinata que al igual que él estaba completamente desnuda y tenia su nívea piel húmeda del sudor, sus cabellos revueltos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y los labios entreabiertos dejando escapar un gemido tras otro –Hinata... Muévete... Mas... Mas rápido– Dijo casi gruñendo mientras enterraba sus dedos en la suave piel de las caderas de Hinata quien se encontraba a horcajadas encima de él moviéndose con energía acariciándose con el miembro masculino que yacía en su interior, poderoso y pleno al encontrarse envuelto en sus cálidos y húmedos pliegues_

–_¡Aah... Naruto... Te extrañe tanto!– Le decía la ojiperla mientras tomaba una de las manos masculinas que se encontraban en su cadera y la guiaba hasta posarla en uno de sus turgentes pechos, Naruto pensó que era imposible sentirse aun más excitado pero esa acción de su esposa lo enloqueció a tal punto que comenzó a mover su propia cadera a la par de la de ella para que la penetración fuera mas rápida y profunda._

_Naruto pensó que soñaba, lo cierto es que desde hacia pocos días había permitido a su mente divagar un poco e imaginarse en una situación similar a la que vivía en esos momentos con Hinata, pero siempre se reprimía para no ir más allá pues sabia que ella aun no estaba lista y en cierta manera él tampoco, sabia que cuando llegara el momento de compartir todo, absolutamente todo de ellos él debía ser paciente, delicado y cuidadoso para que Hinata no tuviera miedo ni reviviera el ataque que había sufrido. Sin embargo ahora estaban allí, consumando su matrimonio y finalmente entendía porque el sexo tenia obsesionado a Jiraiya, Naruto nunca se había sentido tan vivo como en ese momento_

–¡Mmmhh... Hinata...!– Él cerro los ojos, se encontraba completamente sumergido por las intensas oleadas de placer que el frágil pero hermoso cuerpo de Hinata le provocaba con sus movimientos y sus sensuales gemidos –¡Hinata... Yo... Yo te... Te a...

–_¡Aaaaahh Naruto!– Abrió los ojos, la voz de Hinata se había escuchado rara, y no era debido a la excitación de ambos –¡Naruto... Sigue... No sabes como deseaba que esto pasara!– La bruma de placer que lo envolvía comenzó a disiparse, definitivamente algo estaba mal, esa ya no se escuchaba como Hinata, aun con su voz ronca a causa de la pasión esta conservaba su timbre musical y su dulzura, la voz que escuchaba no tenia nada de eso, aunque le resultaba familiar_

–_¿Hi... Hinata?– La excitación del momento se disolvía rápidamente y él detuvo sus movimientos mientras trataba de enfocar la vista_

–_Esta bien... ¡Aah! Naruto... Yo sabia... ¡Aaaah! Sabia que... Que no habías dejado de amarme...– Aun cuando no había enfocado bien su vista debido a la poca iluminación de la habitación se dio cuenta que la mujer que se movía encima de él no era Hinata_

–_¡¿Pero que demonios...?– Exclamo entre asombrado, angustiado y furioso mientras se levantaba bruscamente haciendo caer a la mujer al otro lado de la cama_

–_¿Qué te pasa?– Pregunto la chica mas sorprendida que enfadada, fue entonces que Naruto reconoció la voz y finalmente pudo mirar bien a la persona con la que había estado_

–_¿Sa... Sakura?– La aludida sonrió lascivamente mientras se acercaba y le acariciaba el hombro, en respuesta él se aparto como si ese contacto lo quemara_

–_¿Qué pasa, Naruto? ¿No iras a arrepentirte, verdad? Después de todo tu fuiste quien me dijo que querías estar conmigo..._

–_Yo... Yo no diría tal cosa– Dijo con poca convicción mientras sentía que el estomago se le revolvía ¿Qué había hecho? ¡Había traicionado a Hinata! Sacudió la cabeza tratando de desaturdirse y rogando que aquello fuera una pesadilla, sentía como las lagrimas se agolpaban en los ojos y en su mente apareció la imagen de Hinata sollozando después de haber sido lastimada por Sasuke, ¡No! ¡Él no quería que ella llorara de esa forma por su causa! Se sintió asqueado de la mujer que ahora se frotaba contra de su brazo y también sintió asco de si mismo_

–_Claro que lo dijiste– Le decía ella con cinismo e ignorando el echo de que Naruto se apartara de ella como si tuviera la peste –Dijiste que no querías a Hinata, que no podías olvidarte de mi_

–_¡Mientes!– Dijo en un furioso susurro_

–_¿Y como explicas lo que acaba de pasar?_

–_¡MIENTES!– Grito_

–_Es la verdad, Naruto... Naruto... Naruto..._

–¡Naruto, despierta de una vez!

–¿¡Pero que demonios...?– Repitió levantándose bruscamente de su bolsa de dormir y con la respiración agitada –¿Dónde... Donde estoy?– Pregunto sintiéndose totalmente desorientado al no reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba

–Estamos en una vieja cabaña deshabitada que Kakashi-Sensei encontró– Le explico Sakura mientras lo hacia recostarse de nuevo

–¿Qué paso?– Pregunto el rubio tras asegurarse de que estaba completamente vestido y Sakura también

–Al parecer el puñal con el que trataron de asesinar a la pequeña estaba envenenado, debido a que solo te rasguño con él el veneno no actuó de inmediato, nos asustamos mucho al ver que te desmayabas mientras íbamos de regreso a la aldea, afortunadamente no era un veneno muy efectivo, así que no me costo trabajo curarte, aunque tuviste un poco de fiebre

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?

–Un día completo

–¡¿Todo un día?– De nuevo se sentó –¡Debemos ponernos en camino ahora mismo, Hinata se preocupará por mi!– Naruto no se percato del gesto de dolor que cruzo fugazmente en el rostro de Sakura

–No podemos irnos ahora– Bruscamente lo obligo a recostarse de nuevo –Kakashi-Sensei y Sai fueron a buscar algunas hierbas que necesito para hacerte una infusión, aunque la fiebre haya bajado aun estas débil

–Pero yo...

–¡Sin peros! Yo soy ninja medico y yo decido cuando estas en condiciones de regresar, si te pusieras en camino ahora sufrirías una recaída y nos retrasaríamos aun más– Naruto frunció el ceño pero finalmente se recostó, después de la pesadilla que había tenido sentía unas inmensas ganas de alejarse de Sakura y de estar al lado de Hinata, Hinata... Suspiro al evocar su imagen y se dio cuenta de que la extrañaba muchísimo

–Y... Y dime, Naruto...– Pregunto la pelirrosa después de un momento de silencio –¿Tu... Estabas soñando?– El rubio trago saliva ante la pregunta y se sintió sumamente incomodo al ver que Sakura estaba ruborizada

–¿Por... Porque lo preguntas, Sakura-Chan?

–Bueno... Es que tu... Estabas hablando en sueños– Naruto no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada y las imágenes de su sueño regresaban a su cabeza junto con la angustia y las nauseas

–Ya veo... Debí de estar delirando ¿No?– Dijo intentando salir por la tangente

–Susurrabas mi nombre– Le dijo Sakura mirándolo a los ojos y con sus mejillas aun más sonrojadas. Naruto no sabia como contestar, sin importar que su relación con Sakura no fuera tan amena últimamente no quería herirla, y sin duda decirle que lo que soñó mas que sueño le pareció una espantosa pesadilla la heriría muchísimo... Y la pondría tan furiosa que trataría de matarlo a golpes, la idea no le gustaba para nada –¿Por qué me llamabas en sueños?– Lo insto a responder, Naruto la miro y por un momento le pareció ver un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos verdes, otrora eso lo habría emocionado, ahora experimentaba algo similar a la culpa pues sabia que ella había malinterpretado lo ocurrido

–Sakura-Chan... Escucha... Lo que pasa es que...– No sabia muy bien como decirle que si había soñado con ella, pero no había sido algo agradable

–Naruto, veo que ya despertaste– La oportuna aparición de Kakashi-Sensei casi hizo que Naruto le agradeciera al cielo.

Para buena suerte de Naruto él y Sakura ya no tuvieron oportunidad de estar solos, Kakashi o Sai siempre estaban con ellos así que la pelirrosa ya no tuvo oportunidad de preguntarle por su sueño y él prefirió que fuera así. Durante el tiempo que les tomo recorrer lo que restaba de camino a Konoha no pudo evitar pensar que en el pasado los sueños eróticos que había tenido con Sakura (porque si, los había tenido) lo excitaban y lo dejaban con una sensación de anhelo que solo se aplacaba cuando volvía a verla; pero esta vez no fue nada de eso, al contrario, se sentía miserable al recordarlo, y ya no sentía excitación, mas bien sentía repulsión por si mismo al haberse atrevido a soñarlo.

Pero su sueño hasta antes de que apareciera Sakura le había gustado mucho, la visión de una Hinata excitada y apasionada moviéndose sensualmente sobre él lo hacia estremecerse de deseo, también se sentía un poco avergonzado y algo preocupado, sabia que sus hormonas comenzaban a alterarse con la presencia de su esposa, ese sueño había sido la evidencia de su deseo de hacer de Hinata su esposa en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero sabia que ella aun no estaba lista, y le angustiaba pensar que no seria lo suficientemente paciente para esperar a que ella se le entregara, sin embargo jamás la obligaría a hacer algo que ella no quisiera.

La visión de su aldea interrumpió sus reflexiones, apuro el paso ya que el único pensamiento que tenía era que por fin vería a su bella esposa.

Sakura trato de acompañar a Naruto a su casa, pero Kakashi se lo impidió al pedirle que lo acompañara a entregar el reporte de la misión a la Hokage, casi parecía que lo había hecho a propósito para evitarle una triste escena a sus alumnos, la pelirrosa acepto de mala gana mientras Naruto le lanzaba una mirada de agradecimiento a su Sensei y de inmediato se dirigió a casa.

Naruto sentía que su corazón se aceleraba al divisar su apartamento, estaba sorprendido de extrañar tanto a Hinata, deseaba tanto escucharla, verla, tocarla aunque sea un poco, comer la deliciosa comida que le preparaba, además habían acordado que comenzarían a preparar la habitación del bebé a su regreso y esa idea lo entusiasmaba muchísimo. Finalmente llego a su apartamento y sin dudar entro, estaba a punto de gritar su ya acostumbrado "He vuelto" cuando le pareció escuchar voces en el interior

–Mmmm... Hinata... No tienes idea de cómo extrañaba esto– Naruto se quedo petrificado, esa parecía la voz de Neji, y venia desde la recamara, comenzó a dirigirse allí con cuidado de no hacer ruido

–Yo... Neji-Niisan... No se si esta bien que hagamos esto... Naruto podría regresar en cualquier momento...– El rubio sintió que le arrancaban el corazón al reconocer la voz de Hinata

–No... No te preocupes... ¡Aaah! ¡Así!

–Neji-Niisan... Necesito que te muevas un poco más...

–¡Dios... Hinata... Que bien lo haces!– Naruto sentía que algo se rompía en su interior al deducir lo que la agitada voz de Neji decía y Hinata lo secundaba; llego a pensar que de nuevo estaba teniendo una pesadilla, pero cuando estaba frente a la habitación pudo vislumbrar en la puerta entreabierta la camisa de Neji tirada en el piso, pareciera que alguien había tenido mucha prisa por deshacerse de ella –¡Mas fuerte! ¡Ya... Ya casi...!

–Neji-Niisan– Los ojos azules de Naruto se humedecieron de rabia, dolor, frustración y decepción, durante todo el tiempo que había estado con Hinata la había creído una mujer noble, buena y pura y por lo que escuchaba en esos momentos ella lo estaba traicionando con Neji ¡Con su propio primo! Y pensar que él se había estado sintiendo culpable por un estúpido sueño –Necesito que te muevas un poco más...– Completamente furioso al escuchar a Hinata decir eso, Naruto entro en la habitación abriendo la puerta de un empujón

–¡HINATA! ¡¿CÓMO PUDIST...?– Se interrumpió bruscamente al ver la escena que se desarrollaba en su propia recamara: Ante él estaba Neji, sin camisa y con su largo cabello cayendo por un costado sobre su hombro y su pecho, el resto de su ropa estaba en su lugar y se encontraba sentado en un banco, detrás de él se encontraba Hinata también completamente vestida, aunque Naruto reconoció la camisa que ella traía puesta como una de las suyas, Hinata estaba de pie detrás del banco donde Neji estaba sentado, un relajante aroma herbal se esparcía por toda la habitación, Naruto miro que sobre su buró había una pequeña botellita de algún aceite que por lo visto Hinata se había untado en las manos que se encontraban sobre los hombros de Neji en lo que parecía ser un inocente masaje –¿Qué... Que haces?– Pregunto sintiéndose un completo estúpido

–Bueno... Yo...– Susurro ella mientras apartaba bruscamente las manos de los hombros de Neji y se sonrojaba violentamente –Yo solo...

–Estaba dándome un masaje– Respondió Neji despreocupadamente mientras se ponía de pie –Desde que se comprometió contigo no lo ha hecho, antes siempre que tenia entrenamiento con Lee ella me daba uno de estos masajes, son sensacionales, hacen que el dolor y el agotamiento de una pesada practica desaparezcan por completo

–¿Hinata... Te estaba dando un masaje?– Pregunto el rubio dubitativo queriendo reafirmar que sus anteriores sospechas solo fueron un malentendido

–Si– Neji levanto su camisa y comenzó a ponérsela –Normalmente termino muy adolorido cuando entreno con Lee, cuando vivía en la mansión Hyuuga, Hinata siempre me daba un masaje y me dejaba como nuevo– Se dirigió hacia Hinata y le acaricio la cabeza alborotándole el cabello en un gesto de inocente afecto –Gracias por el masaje, Hinata, ya lo necesitaba– Dijo y se dirigió a la salida, al pasar al lado de Naruto le puso la mano en el hombro –Deberías probar, tu esposa tiene unas manos maravillosas, y si entrenar con Sakura es igual a entrenar con Lee, te ayudaría muchísimo– Después inclino la cabeza en señal de despedida y se marcho

Naruto se quedo petrificado un momento mientras el alma le regresaba al cuerpo, por un doloroso segundo experimento el sentirse traicionado por su esposa y eso le provoco un dolor más allá de lo que cualquier herida antes sufrida le había causado, ahora que había comprobado que Hinata era la maravillosa mujer que pensaba se sentía aliviado y curiosamente dichoso, era como si de repente su pequeño apartamento estuviera pleno de calidez y tranquilidad

–Bienvenido a casa, Naruto-Kun– La musical voz de su esposa lo saco de su estado de estupor, ella lo miraba con sus ojos brillantes como estrellas y esa expresión tierna que siempre lograba acelerarle el corazón, y entonces por primera vez experimento esa sensación que había anhelado toda su vida, por primera vez fue gratamente recibido en su hogar por alguien que había estado preocupada por él y que le daba gusto verlo

–Me da gusto estar de vuelta– Le dijo sonriéndole él a su vez; ante esto Hinata estuvo a punto de desmayarse como solía hacerlo cuando eran más jóvenes pero logro mantenerse conciente solo para recrearse en la visión de su esposo ¡Dios, él era hermoso! Lo había sabido toda su vida, pero al tenerlo de pie ante ella con ese aspecto desaliñado pero alegre al venir de una seguramente exitosa misión era algo que siempre había soñado: Recibir a Naruto y atenderlo como se merecía alguien que pone todo su esfuerzo en cada cosa que realiza.

–¿Tienes hambre?– Se apresuro a preguntar ella –La comida esta lista... ¿O prefieres darte un baño primeo?

–Creo que me bañare primero– Respondió con la sonrisa aun en su rostro

–De acuerdo, iré a poner la mesa– Dijo y se dirigió a la puerta, justo cuando iba a salir la voz de Naruto la detuvo

–Te queda bien– La ojiperla volteo a verlo con gesto confuso –Mi camisa– Le aclaro –Te queda bien– Hinata se sonrojo ante el comentario y por alguna razón eso le gustaba al rubio

–Yo... Lo... Lo siento... Es que no estabas para pedírtela prestada y yo..

–No te preocupes, no estoy molesto– Se apresuro él a aclarar –Lo digo en serio, me gusta como te ves con mi ropa– En este punto el también había comenzado a ruborizarse, aunque mas sutilmente que Hinata

–Es que... La mayoría de mi ropa ya no me queda– Esta vez fue Naruto quien hizo una mueca de confusión, por toda respuesta Hinata se llevo las manos a su vientre y estiro la tela de la camisa de tal manera que se le pegara a la piel. Naruto sintió que algo muy cálido y dulce brotaba en su interior al notar el vientre abultado de Hinata; por un segundo sintió el impulso de avanzar hasta ella y colocar su mano sobre su pequeña pancita, pero se detuvo al pensar que podría incomodarla. Rápidamente hizo cálculos y se dio cuenta de que Hinata ya casi debía tener tres meses, sin embargo debido a que casi siempre usaba ropa holgada no se había percatado de que su estado comenzaba a notarse

–Ya... Ya veo– Respondió cuando recobro la voz, aunque no pudo disimilar del todo lo emocionado que había quedado al descubrir que su hijo se hacia notar cada vez más –Esta bien, puedes usar mi ropa todo lo que quieras– Hinata le regalo una sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación.

Naruto no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en la maravillosa retaguardia de su esposa cuando esta salió de la habitación; pasada la ternura de ver el vientre abultado de Hinata no pudo evitar pensar que se veía increíblemente sexy usando su ropa. Rápidamente se dirigió al baño para alejar ese tipo de pensamientos con un poco de agua fría.

Mientras reposaba en la tina aun medio maravillado ante la visión del pequeño bulto en el vientre de Hinata la escena con Neji regreso a su mente, se sintió culpable nuevamente al haber dudado de la fidelidad de Hinata, pero entonces reflexiono en algo, Neji dijo que Hinata solía darle ese tipo de masajes lo que significaba que para ella era muy normal ver a su primo sin camisa... Y se dio cuenta que la sola idea lo hacia sentirse furioso, por muy primos que fueran no le gustaba que el supuesto genio Hyuuga se anduviera paseando frente a su esposa semidesnudo ¿En que rayos estaba pensando el idiota de Neji? ¡Hinata era una mujer casada! ¡Era su esposa! ¡Suya! Y si alguien tenia derecho a presumir sus bíceps a Hinata era él. Sacudió la cabeza diciéndose que esos pensamientos eran absurdos, se sumergió en la tina intentado que el agua le despejara la mente, funciono pero cada que pensaba que Hinata había visto a Neji sin camisa muchas veces una punzada de celos le atravesaba el pecho.

20 minutos mas tarde Naruto repetía por tercera vez su ración de comida

–¡Delicioso! ¡No tienes idea de cómo extrañe tu comida, Hinata-Chan!– Ella sonrió mientras le llenaba de nuevo el plato

–¿Y como te fue en la misión?– Era una pregunta inocente, sin embargo Naruto recordó el sueño que había tenido donde estaba haciéndole el amor a ella y de repente Sakura aparecía en su lugar, estuvo a punto de atragantarse –¿Naruto?

–Estoy bien...– Dijo mientras se daba un par de golpecitos en su pecho –Por cierto ¿Te parece que vayamos mañana a comprar las cosas para la habitación del bebé?– El cambio de tema le vino de maravilla

–Bueno...– Su típico sonrojo apareció –Creo... Creo que deberíamos apresurarnos... Dentro de poco ya no podré disimular...– Naruto dejo de comer y la miro

–No quiero que disimules...– Ella lo miro sorprendida –Al contrario, quiero que todo mundo sepa que vamos a ser padres– Le gusto ver la expresión de felicidad que mostró Hinata, se veía tan bonita cuando sonreía así –¿Entonces te parece que vayamos mañana? Tengo el día libre porque acabamos de regresar de una misión

–¡Me parece perfecto!– Dijo emocionada –Le diré a Kiba y Shino que tengo que retirarme temprano del entrenamiento– La mirada del rubio se mostró preocupada

–Hinata-Chan... ¿No tienes problemas al entrenar?

–Todo esta bien, Tsunade-Sama me dijo que aun puedo entrenar unas semanas más y después tendré mi permiso por maternidad... Estaré casi 10 meses sin actividades Ninja, así que quiero entrenar todo lo que pueda

–De acuerdo, confiare en lo que diga la abuela Tsunade– Dijo aunque no se veía muy convencido, después su sonrisa regreso –Diles que solo entrenaras un par de horas, mañana pasaremos el día comprando todo lo que necesitamos para la habitación de nuestro hijo– Hinata soltó una pequeña risita, cada vez que Naruto se refería a ese hijo como propio sentía que su amor por él ya de por si inmenso, aumentaba.

A la mañana siguiente como siempre Hinata despertó primero que Naruto, sin embargo cuando intento moverse sintió un ligero peso sobre su cintura, ella estaba acostada de lado dándole la espalda a Naruto como solía dormir siempre, bajo la vista y de inmediato se sonrojo al percatarse que lo que sentía era la mano de Naruto sobre su cintura, en algún momento durante la noche el se había girado y ahora dormía profundamente abrazado a ella como si fuera de lo más normal.

Con mucho cuidado Hinata logro zafarse de ese abrazo y se levanto para prepararse para salir, contemplo por unos momentos a Naruto dormir tranquilamente ¡Se veía tan lindo! Aun cuando su misión no había durado mucho lo había extrañado mucho, la primera noche que estuvo sola en su apartamento comenzó a soñar con ese sombrío pasillo en donde más tarde aparecería Sasuke y ella reviviría esa humillación de nuevo, sin embargo esta vez pudo despertar y evitar todo el dolor que esas pesadillas le traían; llego a pensar que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño, pero entonces percibió el aroma de Naruto impregnado en las sabanas y recordó que ahora él era su esposo y le había jurado que nadie volvería a lastimarla y sabia que Naruto jamás faltaba a su palabra; el resto de las noches la pesadilla no regreso... Pero en su lugar soñaba que Naruto regresaba cuando ella estaba durmiendo y se metía en la cama y la abrazaba con fuerza despertándola, entonces ella se percataba de que estaba completamente desnudo. Se ruborizo violentamente al recordar el resto de esos sueños que tenia, se dirigió al baño para alistarse para salir.

...

Hinata activo su Byakugan, sabia que la estaban acechando pero su oponente era muy bueno para ocultarse, lo encontró justo a tiempo para evitar ser golpeada saltando hacia las ramas de un árbol pero su contrincante se lanzo sobre ella, Hinata estaba a punto de atacar a su oponente cuando se dio cuenta justo a tiempo de que alguien más iba a atacarla por la espalda, nuevamente giro para evitar que Akamaru la arrojara al piso

–¡Casi te teníamos!– Dijo un emocionado Kiba mientras regresaba al ataque, Hinata simplemente sonrió y dejo que Kiba se acercara lo suficiente para que pensara que podría golpearla, pero cuando lo intento ella giro en el aire tan rápidamente que él no pudo reaccionar cuando logro patearle la espalda y arrojarlo contra Akamaru, sin embrago cuando estaba a punto de aterrizar suavemente sobre un árbol una nube de insectos la envolvió haciéndole perder el equilibrio, Hinata se maldijo por olvidarse de Shino mientras se precipitaba violentamente al piso.

...

Naruto corría a toda prisa al sitio donde entrenaba el equipo de Hinata maldiciéndose por haberse quedado dormido, aparentemente había estado mas cansado de lo que suponía, así que Hinata había optado por salir sin hacer ruido para dejarlo descansar, cuando finalmente despertó se sorprendió de ver que era muy tarde, apenas le dio tiempo de comer el delicioso desayuno que su esposa le había dejado y salió a toda prisa a buscarla para después buscar todo lo que necesitaban para la llegada del bebé, motivo por el cual el rubio tenia una radiante sonrisa en la boca, misma que desapareció al irse acercando a su objetivo y escuchar que Hinata gritaba, cuando por fin llego a la zona de entrenamiento sintió que la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo al ver a Hinata caer desde una considerable altura, antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta de lo que hacia se lanzo en un desesperado intento por detener su caída.

...

Justo cuando Hinata estaba a punto de girar para aterrizar perfectamente de pie una sombra cruzo en campo a una velocidad impresionante tal que ni siquiera fue capaz de usar su Byakugan para detectarlo, dicha sombra se arrojo sobre ella, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de asustarse pues cuando su cerebro fue capaz de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo ella ya se encontraba en lo brazos de Naruto, quien ni siquiera la miraba pues sus ojos estaban fijos en Kiba

–Na... Naruto Kun– Susurro nerviosa al ver la expresión amenazante de lo ojos azules

–¡Hola Naruto!– Dijo un despreocupado Kiba mientras se acercaba a la pareja –Había olvidado que Hinata dijo que pasarías a buscarla...

–¡¿Que demonios crees que hacías, baka?– Dijo el rubio encarándolo sin soltar a Hinata de sus brazos

–¿A quien estas llamando baka? Baka– Respondió Kiba molesto por el insulto

–¡A ti, baka! ¿¡No te das cuenta de que pudiste lastimarla?

–¿De que rayos hablas?– Replico un molesto Kiba –Este tipo de entrenamiento es muy común para nosotros

–Kiba tiene razón– Dijo Shino saliendo de quien sabe donde y uniéndose a la conversación –Te aseguro que Hinata estaba perfectamente a salvo

–E... Ellos tienen razón... Na... Naruto-Kun– Dijo ella tímidamente entre los brazos del rubio –E... Estoy perfectamente...

–¡No pienso arriesgarme!– Le respondió exasperado mientras la bajaba y la ayudaba a ponerse en pie –¡Ahora mismo vamos a ver a la abuela Tsunade para que tu permiso de maternidad empiece de inmediato!– Entonces la tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar para marcharse, pero Kiba se interpuso delante de él cortándole el camino

–¿Dijiste... Permiso de maternidad?– Dijo tan sorprendido que se le había olvidado que estaba peleando con Naruto –Eso significa que Hinata esta... que ella... Ella esta...

–¡Así es, idiota!– Naruto seguía molesto –¡Hinata esta embarazada y tu pudiste haberla lastimado!– Y antes de que fuera capaz de reaccionar Kiba se movió y le arranco a Hinata de las manos para comenzar a abrazarla efusivamente

–¡Enhorabuena Hinata! ¡Vas a ser mamá! ¡Que maravilloso! Ese baka de Naruto tiene mejor puntería de lo que yo pensaba

–Estoy seguro de que serás una madre maravillosa– Dijo Shino tranquilamente al lado de sus compañeros

–Gra... Gracias– Fue todo lo que ella atino a responder en medio del sofocante abrazo de Kiba. Por su parte Naruto contemplo la escena inmóvil unos segundos hasta que noto que Kiba abrazaba a Hinata con demasiada confianza, al ver las manos del castaño en la espalda y cintura de su esposa y como el pecho de esta presionaba contra el de su compañero sintió una furia aun mayor que la que había experimentado al creerla en peligro, así que siendo victima de un repentino sentimiento de posesividad se acerco a ellos y en un brusco movimiento arranco a Hinata de los brazos de su amigo

–¡Hey!– Dijo mirando furiosamente a Kiba –Te recuerdo que ella es una mujer casada, te agradecería que en el futuro no tengas tantas confianzas con MI ESPOSA!– Reclamo enfatizando esto ultimo

–Tranquilízate, Naruto– Le dijo Kiba quien comenzaba a encontrar divertido que a Naruto le molestara que se acercara a Hinata –Hinata es mi compañera y amiga y me siento muy feliz por ella, yo sé que siempre ha soñado con tener una familia– Ese comentario pareció calmar al rubio, aunque su gesto de disgusto no se borro del todo –¡Felicidades a ti también!– Dijo con sinceridad –¡Vas a ser papá!

–Si... Bueno...– Escuchar esa afirmación le hizo sentir un destello de orgullo al rubio, aunque aun estaba algo molesto por el modo en que Kiba había abrazado a Hinata –Gracias– De nuevo comenzó a caminar llevando a Hinata de la mano –Tenemos que irnos, hay mucho que hacer con un bebé en camino– Una vez que se hubieran alejado de sus compañeros Hinata pregunto tímidamente

–Etooo... Na... Naruto kun... Acabas de decirle a Kiba-Kun y Shino-Kun que estoy embarazada

–Así es– Dijo de manera mecánica, de repente se detuvo en seco haciendo que Hinata estuviera solo un par de milímetros de chocar con su espalda –¿A caso te molesto?– Pregunto girando para mirarla y repentinamente angustiado –¿No querías decirles aun? ¿Estas enojada por como me comporte?– Se sintió aliviado al ver que ella negaba con la cabeza y le sonreía con ternura

–Me hace muy feliz que hayas sido tu quien se los dijera– Él le devolvió la sonrisa y reanudaron el camino –Seguramente para mañana toda la aldea lo sabrá– Dijo en un susurro, Naruto no tuvo que voltear a mirarla para saber que estaba sonrojada

–Si, ¿No es genial?– Dijo entusiasmado –¡Ahora todos sabrán que voy a ser papá!– Ella solo atino a reír emocionada.

Para Hinata fue una de las tardes mas maravillosas de su vida, primero buscaron los muebles para la habitación del bebé, para ello fueron al área de la aldea donde se especializaban en eso encontrándose con una lindas tiendas llenas de tiernos motivos para bebés, les tomo mucho tiempo pero al final Hinata quedo prendada de un juego de muebles que incluía una hermosa cuna, una bonita cómoda, un pequeño ropero y una hermosa mecedora a juego en la cual de inmediato Hinata se imagino meciendo a su bebé. Después buscaron accesorios, como un hermoso juego de mantitas y cojines, algo de ropita y algunos sonajeros, antes de marcharse Hinata quedo prendada de un hermoso móvil que tenia pequeños zorritos de peluche que giraban al compás de una hermosa melodía que sin duda ayudaría a dormir al pequeñín. Después salieron a buscar pintura y papel tapiz para dejar la habitación reluciente.

Naruto miraba fascinado la radiante sonrisa de Hinata mientras revisaba las cosas para el bebé, verla así de feliz lo hacia feliz a él también, aun cuando ya sentía algo de hambre y ya llevaba cargando demasiados paquetes deseaba que la tarde se prolongara lo mas posible. Cuando habían terminado de comprar las cosas para el bebé Hinata compro algo de ropa de maternidad pues pronto la necesitaría, Naruto sabia que Hinata estaría maravillosa con esa ropa, pero le gustaba más cuando usaba la suya.

Después de una maravillosa pero agotadora tarde de compras decidieron parar a comer en Ichiraku ya que Naruto opinaba que Hinata estaría demasiado cansada para cocinar, Hinata no estaba segura si Naruto realmente pensaba que estaba cansada o solo era una excusa para comer en su lugar favorito. Estaban tan entusiasmados planeando diversas formas de acomodar los muebles para el bebé que no se percataron que casi toda la gente que los miraba susurraba emocionada, y no era para menos, uno de los matrimonios mas jóvenes y populares de la aldea estaban comprando muchísimas cosas para un bebé, así que no era difícil adivinar lo que ocurría, el matrimonio Uzumaki-Hyuuga esperaba a su primer hijo

...

Sakura salía del hospital después de terminar su turno, estaba algo cansada y pensaba marcharse directamente a su casa, pero cuando estaba a medio camino se topo con Ino

–¡Hola frentona!– Dijo entusiasmada –¡Ahora mismo iba a buscarte!

–Lo que sea podrá esperar hasta mañana– Dijo la pelirrosa desganada, últimamente estaba de pésimo humor

–¡Créeme, esto no!– Dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándola consigo –¡Vamos, te invito un té y te lo cuento!– Sakura quiso protestar pero al ver a su amiga tan entusiasmada decidió que un té le caería bien

–Mas vale que el té sea bueno, cerda– Un momento mas tarde ambas estaban sentadas en un pequeño local disfrutando de una deliciosa taza de té y de unos dulces –¿Y que es lo que tienes que decirme que no puede esperar, cerda?

–¡Ni te lo imaginas!– Dijo la rubia emocionada –Shino y Kiba estuvieron esta tarde en la florería de mi familia, querían un hermoso arreglo floral para regalárselo a ¿Quién crees? ¡A Hinata!– Sakura arqueo una ceja mostrando un leve interés

–¿Kiba le regalo flores a Hinata aun cuando esta casada?

–No fue solo Kiba, Frentona, Shino también estaba ahí, el regalo era para felicitarla a ella y a Naruto

–¿Por qué querrían felicitar a Hinata y a Naruto?– Pregunto Sakura mientras un súbito escalofrió le recorría la espalda y un sabor amargo le inundaba la boca

–¡Esta embarazada!– Ino se mostraba bastante alegre –¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Ese par no perdió el tiempo!– Sakura se quedo inmóvil procesando lo que acababa de oír mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse y la palabra se repetía una y otra vez en su mente _Embarazada... Embarazada... Embarazada..._

–¡Yo también me sorprendí mucho al enterarme!– Continuaba la rubia emocionada sin darse cuenta que su amiga no le prestaba atención –¡Tenemos que organizar una fiesta para el bebé! Ya se lo dije a Tenten y esta encantada, tendremos que avisarle a Temari, pero primero hay que pensar en la fecha y...– Se interrumpió al ver que Sakura se levantaba bruscamente de su asiento –¿Qué te pasa Sakura?

–Ino yo... Lo siento... Olvide que tenia que hacer algo...– Comenzó a dirigirse a la salida –Discúlpame...

–Pero...– Trato de decir algo pero la pelirrosa ya se había ido –¿Pero que mosca le pico?

Sakura iba caminado por la calle mientras pensaba en lo que le había dicho Ino, Hinata estaba embarazada, embarazada de Naruto, aun cuando solo llevaban casados poco mas de un mes... Algo no estaba bien.

Comenzó a acelerar el paso hasta el punto en que prácticamente estaba corriendo, sentía furia y dolor al mismo tiempo y no estaba segura cual predominaba, pero de algo estaba segura ¡Hinata la iba a escuchar! Desde que Naruto le anuncio que iba a casarse con ella supo que algo no estaba bien, y ahora lo sabia, era tan simple que no supo como no se dio cuenta antes.

Así que Hinata se había embarazado y así había obligado a Naruto a casarse con ella, debió pensarlo, pero no creyó que ella pudiera llegar tan bajo para obligar a Naruto a estar con ella. La furia crecía en su interior al pensar que de algún modo Hinata había seducido a Naruto y después lo chantajeo con lo del embarazo y Naruto con su nobleza natural jamás aceptaría que su hijo creciera sin padre. ¡Así que eso había pasado! ¡Por eso Naruto la evitaba a toda costa! Él la seguía amando pero ahora que era un hombre casado su alto sentido del honor y la honestidad lo obligaba a alejarse de ella ¡Dios, como odiaba a Hinata! Los había separado con el truco más ruin que podía utilizar una mujer para atrapar a un hombre. Pues ella no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo, iba a pelear por Naruto, especialmente ahora que sabia que no sentía nada por Hinata y que seguía enamorado de ella ¿No la había llamado en sueños durante la misión? ¡Pobrecito! Seguramente sufría mucho al pensar que no había un futuro para ellos, pero ella iba a arreglar eso en ese mismo instante

–¡Me vas a escuchar, Hinata Hyuuga!– Decía para si sin dejar de correr –¡Voy a acabar con este estúpido matrimonio y voy a recuperar a Naruto aunque tenga que usar la fuerza!

...

La tarde ya estaba algo avanzada cuando la habitación del bebé estaba lista para ser amueblada. Hinata estaba sorprendida, ella pensaba que Naruto esperaría al menos al día siguiente para comenzar los arreglos, pero en cuanto regresaron de comprar las cosas Naruto había creado algunos clones y en cuestión de a lo mucho una hora las paredes quedaron pintadas y decoradas; ni bien había secado la pintura cuando llegaron los muebles que habían encargado y ahora Naruto y cuatro clones más se encontraban acomodando todo de la manera más practica; ella había intentado ayudar pero Naruto se negó rotundamente, desde esa mañana cuando la vio entrenando con Kiba había estado especialmente protector y atento con ella. Al final decidió que si no podía ayudar al menos prepararía una deliciosa cena para su esposo, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que le faltaban algunos ingredientes así que decidió salir un momento a comprarlos, Naruto se ofreció a acompañarla pero Hinata lo vio tan entusiasmado acomodando los muebles que prefirió ir sola.

Media hora más tarde Hinata se dirigía de regreso a su casa con una pequeña bolsa de comestibles con toda la intención de prepararle algo delicioso a Naruto cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba

–Hinata, te estaba buscando– Hinata volteo al sitio de donde provenía la voz, Sakura se encontraba en un pequeño callejón algo apartado sin embargo a Hinata no le pareció raro que su amiga la esperara en un lugar así

–¡Hola, Sakura!– Le dijo mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa en los labios –Hace tiempo que no te ve...– No pudo seguir hablando pues al entrar en el callejón y acercarse lo suficiente a la pelirrosa esta simplemente la abofeteo de tal manera que el rostro de Hinata se ladeo y retrocedió medio paso para evitar perder el equilibrio

–¿Sa... Sakura?– Pregunto aturdida llevándose una mano a la mejilla enrojecida por el golpe mientras trataba de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo

–¡Eres una basura!– Le grito la pelirrosa –¡Jamás pensé que podrías llegar tan bajo!

–¿De que estas hablando?

–¡Ya sé que estas embarazada!– Hinata parpadeo confundida

–Yo...

–Así fue como lo hiciste ¿Verdad?

–¿Qué se supone que hice?– La voz de la ojiperla aun se escuchaba confundida pero ahora también se percibía un ligero timbre de irritación

–¡Te embarazaste para engatusar a Naruto! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Fue porque no pudiste soportar que él haya estado enamorado de mi toda su vida? ¿Por qué sabias que de ninguna otra forma él te elegiría por encima de mi?– Hinata se quedo paralizada por dos segundos asimilando lo que la pelirrosa acababa de decirle, una parte de ella quería echarse a llorar y huir de allí, pero otra parte de si misma desconocida incluso para ella se sentía furiosa ante el echo de que Sakura asegurara que ella había utilizado a su hijo para obligar a Naruto a casarse con ella, y le enfurecía aun más que ella insinuara que Naruto aun podría amarla, el recuerdo del beso que le dio la noche antes de salir a la misión le paso fugazmente por la mente y eso basto para aplastar esa molesta inseguridad que intentaba dominarla; así que tomando completamente por sorpresa a Sakura, Hinata le devolvió la bofetada casi con tanta fuerza como la que ella había recibido

–¡Yo jamás haría eso!– Esta vez fue el turno de Sakura de mostrar sorpresa ante la reacción de la Hyuuga –Naruto y yo nos casamos porque así lo quisimos, y este breve tiempo juntos a sido maravilloso... Para ambos– Su mirada se mantuvo firme pero su voz tembló ligeramente, cosa que envalentono de nuevo a Sakura

–¿De verdad? Ya veremos– Dijo mientras una cruel sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios y un brillo malicioso adornaba sus ojos verdes, Hinata tuvo un mal presentimiento al ver a Sakura acercarse amenazadoramente a ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Y hasta aquí queda esta vez! Se que a diferencia de los otros capítulos este no mostró tanto avance en la relación de Naruto y Hinata pero créanme que lo que le falto de romance a este lo tendrá el siguiente capitulo (justo con una probadita muy leve de lemon), así que una vez más apelo a su paciencia (ya lo e de tener fastidiados con eso ¿Verdad? ¡Ténganme paciencia! Jijiji). Antes de empezar a responder los reviews quisiera agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo de decirme lo que piensan, no tienen idea de lo mucho que me alegra leer sus mensajes. Bueno, ahora si revisemos los reviews.

**Mud-chan:** Muchas gracias por la comprensión, me disculpo por no haber pasado aun a tu DA, con la escuela y mi nuevo trabajo tengo menos tiempo del que pensaba (casi no termino este capitulo a tiempo) Espero que este capitulo también te gustara, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**NaruNaruto:** Pues es una lastima, se te extrañará aquí, checare el trabajo de los autores que me recomendaste, te agradezco que hayas leído mi fic aunque aborde un genero que te desagrada. Gracias también por tu comentario.

**Sumebe:** Pues ya viste como reacciono Sakura con la noticia (muy pero muy mal) sobre las reacciones del resto de sus compañeros lo veras en el próximo capitulo, donde también habrá mas muestras de cariño, esta vez un poco más profundas. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**sango surime:** ¡Gracias por acordarte de mi cumpleaños, amiga! No te preocupes, yo entiendo lo que es estar ocupada. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Ainimchan: **Tus cálculos fueron correctos, Hinata ya tiene tres meses de embarazo, lamento que el bebé aun no haya aparecido en este capitulo, te prometo que sin falta lo conocerás en el capitulo 7, también en este capitulo Naruto y Hinata no resistirán y se demostraran un poco más los sentimientos que están experimentando. Espero que este capituló también te haya gustado. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Arcangel Guerrero:** Si, yo también pienso que Sakura tuvo muchas oportunidades con Naruto y las desperdicio, si hay justicia en este mundo Kishimoto dejara a Naruto con Hinata. Espero que este capitulo también te gustara. Muchas gracias por tu comentario anterior, me gusto como resumiste los puntos más importantes del 5° capitulo.

**AgHnA:** Bueno, es que alguien con la personalidad y pasado de Naruto sin duda de inmediato se encariñaría con un bebé aun cuando no lleve su sangre. En este capitulo no hubo tanta ternura como en los anteriores pero te aseguro que en el próximo lo repondré (por cierto, lo del principio no cuanta como lemon porque solo fue un sueño) en el próximo capitulo pienso incluir un muy, muy ,muy leve lemon. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Princesa Kurai:** ¡Bien por ti! Yo tampoco tengo intención de dejar de leer y escribir fics sin importar los años que cumpla. No hubo mucha ternura en este capitulo pero en el próximo habrá bastante y en efecto Sakura ya comenzó a incomodar a nuestra pareja favorita, ya veremos en el próximo capitulo como termina el encuentro entre ella y Hinata. Muchas gracias por el comentario y espero que el capitulo te gustara.

**Aoi-Hyuga:** Pues temo que Sakura no va a salir muy bien parada de este encuentro con Hinata. Ya para el próximo veremos como se siente Naruto al tener realmente el bebé en sus manos, y también averiguaremos el sexo del bebé. Muchas gracias por el comentario y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**ana-gaara:** Muchas gracias por acordarte de mi día y muchas gracias por tu comentario, ojala que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Alex:** Me alegra que el fic te guste, me esforzare para que siga así, gracias por tu comentario.

**Nairelena:** En efecto, las muestras de amor entre ellos van en aumento, ¡Y espera a ver lo que tengo planeado en el próximo capitulo!. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**sheccil-chan:** Muchas gracias, en este capitulo no se profundizo tanto en las emociones de los protagonistas (Excepto por los celos de Naruto) pero en el próximo capitulo se verán más. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Myri Weasley28:** Seguro en estos momentos estas queriendo cortar en pedacitos a Sakura ¿Verdad? Y es que realmente se vio mala esta vez, pero el lazo entre Hinata y Naruto es cada vez más fuerte. Y ya no solo Naruto comienza a experimentar necesidades físicas hacia Hinata, ella ya también comienza a experimentarlas y será esto junto con la paciencia y ternura de Naruto lo que la ayudarán a superar su trauma de una vez por todas. En el próximo capitulo se vera un poco más de los sentimientos y deseos de nuestra pareja protagonista. Claro que no me molestan los reviews largos y no te preocupes que aun tengo muchas historias NaruHina en mente para escribir y todas saldrán a la luz mientras ustedes quieran leerlas. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y te agradezco los buenos deseos para mi cumpleaños.

**Bellrose Partenopaeo:** Pues ya vimos a Sakura en acción (Lo que es no querer admitir la derrota, ¿Verdad?) ya veremos como termina en el encuentro entre ella y Hinata. Gracias por acordarte de mi día y gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Gabe Logan:** Pues si, para la consumación del matrimonio faltan como 3 capítulos, aunque tendremos una pequeña probadita en el próximo capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Lavi-hime 4E –3:** Lo siento, buscare información de D Gray Man para entender la historia y poder pasarme por tus fics. Aquí no hubo tanta ternura como en el otro capitulo, pero en el próximo los compensare por eso, y si Naruto aun tiene dudas hacia Hinata debido a que aun siente algo por Sakura lo averiguaremos en el próximo capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Samaelhyuga:** Gracias por tu comentario, ojala que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**ETOLPLOW-KUN:** Pues como se vio en el capitulo, Sakura va a intentar algo pero después de la misión, tendremos que esperar al próximo capitulo para ver si le funciona o no. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**poison girl 29:** Pues voy a ponerme a rezar para que tus predicciones se cumplan y Naruto se quede con Hinata, sin duda tus argumentos son muy buenos, ojala que sea tal y como has dicho. Muchas gracias por tu comentario (alimenta mi esperanza en el NaruHina), espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**diana carolina:** Temo que en este capitulo no hubo muchos acercamientos xxx entre los protagonistas (el sueño no cuenta) pero habrá un poco de eso en el siguiente capitulo, junto con más del embarazo de Hinata y la llegada tan esperada de su bebé. A mi también me gusta el NejiHina, algunos de mis fics favoritos son de este genero (De hecho, aun cuando soy 100% Naruhina uno de mis oscuros secretos es que pienso que si Hinata no se quedara con Naruto me gustaría que se quedara con Neji, muchos se quejan del incesto y demás, pero hace mucho se acostumbraba arreglar matrimonios así ¿No?) Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Zeromtk:** Bueno, para el lemon tal cual aun falta un poco, pero en el próximo capitulo ellos tendrán un encuentro algo mas subido de tono de los pocos que han tenido hasta ahora, pero el lemon real llegara, ten un poco mas de paciencia porfa. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que a pesar de todo el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Heero Kusanagi:** Pues aquí tienes la continuación, espero que a pesar de todo te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**enma-naruhina:** Pues espero de verdad que este capitulo también te haya gustado, si no te prometo reponerme en el próximo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**hinata-eve:** Pues como se vio en el capitulo, el dolor de Sakura al ver a Naruto con otra la esta llevando a confundir las cosas de manera letal, ya veremos como termina. Espero que el capitulo te gustara y muchas gracias por tus comentarios y muchísimas gracias por tus buenos deseos para mi cumpleaños.

**Hopesol:** Muchas gracias por lo que dijiste del fic, me alegra ver que te gusto mucho, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y gracias por tu comentario y por acordarte de mi día.

**hiromihyuga24:** Espero que también este capitulo te gustara, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Maadfanel:** Pues como puedes ver Sakura a confundido y enredado todo y esta a punto de cometer un error fatal, para el lemon faltan como tres capítulos, pero veremos un poco (pero muy leve) en el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por acordarte de mi día y gracias también por tu comentario.

**nagaraboshi4739:** Aquí ya se vio un poco de las reacciones de los demás al enterarse del embarazo de Hinata, en el siguiente capitulo se vera un poco mas. Seguro que estas odiando a Sakura después de leer este capitulo ¿Verdad? Muchas gracias a ti y a ti inner por el comentario y ojala que este capitulo les haya gustado.

**Issobelle:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, voy a seguir escribiendo fics mientras mi imaginación siga funcionando (de hecho, ya tengo una idea para mi próximo fic) espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**kaori91:** En efecto, cada día que Hinata pasa con Naruto supera un poco su trauma y pronto estará lista para darle todo de si al su amado rubio. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado, gracias por acordarte de mi día y gracias por tu comentario.

**uzumaki zoe:** Ojala que este capitulo también te haya gustado (seguro que este no te hizo llorar, espero que la menos te rieras un poco) gracias por tu comentario.

**Serena Vieira:** En efecto la pareja esta evolucionando y pronto estará lista para dar el siguiente paso, gracias por acordarte de mi día, pero no me hables de "usted" que así realmente me siento vieja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Yuriana:** Pues aquí tienes el capitulo, espero que te aya gustado. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Sakima:** Gracias por lo que dices, no volveré a dejarme llevar por las criticas negativas, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y gracias por tu comentario y por acordarte de mi día.

**FlorItachiUchiha:** Gracias por los buenos deseos para mi cumpleaños, en este capitulo pudimos ver algo de lo que Sakura piensa y de lo que planea, en el próximo capitulo veremos si lo logra o no. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

**Yoyoel:** Y créeme que en el próximo capitulo va a mejorar aun más. Gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**sony9:** Bueno, antes de pensar en tener un hijo de ambos Naruto y Hinata tienen que aprender a ser papás con el pequeñito que ya viene. En efecto, gracias al cariño y la paciencia de Naruto Hinata cada día supera un poco más de su trauma. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo fuera de tu agrado.

**Onigan:** Pues Sakura si esta tratando de sacar provecho de la misión aunque en realidad no paso nada, ya veremos lo que intenta en el próximo capitulo. Gracias por tus buenos deseos para mi cumpleaños y gracias por tu comentario, ojala que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Starsolf:** Pues aquí los tienes comprando todo para el bebé y dando por fin a conocer la noticia del embarazo, veremos un poco mas de ambos en el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Denishitaz:** No hubo beso en este capitulo, pero ya veras lo que ocurre en el próximo, aunque temo que también veremos un poco mas de Sakura. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo fuera de tu agrado.

**hyuuga-destiny:** Gracias por tu paciencia, tus buenos deseos por mi cumpleaños y por tu comentario, ojala que este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado.

**natsumi hhr nh:** Me disculpo por obligarte a esperar un poco más para saber el genero del bebé, te juro que no pasara del próximo capitulo, pero ya se vieron un poco de los celos de Naruto y sin duda aun le falta mucho más por aguantar teniendo en cuenta que Hinata es alguien muy querida. Muchas gracias por tus deseos para mi cumpleaños y espero que a pesar de todo el capitulo te haya gustado. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Kaory Hyuga:** ¡Wow! Me sorprendes, los pocos temblores que yo e llegado a sentir por muy leves que sean me han asustado mucho. Me disculpo porque el bebé siempre no apareció en este capitulo, te prometo que del próximo no pasa. No te preocupes, a mi también me gusta picar alguna golosina cuando leo fics (Y cuando veo películas, y cuando veo Naruto, y cuando leo, etc.) gracias por acordarte de mi día, me gusto mucho mi canción, me reí tanto que se la cante a mi hermana mayor que cumple el mismo día que yo (Solo que ella es 11 años mayor, siempre se queja diciendo que por más que intento regresar el regalo que mi mamá le dio cuando cumplió 11 (o sea yo) no pudo y se tuvo que resignar) y en el próximo capitulo veremos a Hinata luciendo su pancita de embarazada y un poco más de Naruto pensando cosas pervertidas. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que no pase nada mas en tu país y que estés perfectamente de salud para que sigas dejándome tus testamentos.

**yukiko16:** Pues aquí esta el capitulo, espero que también te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Tsukihime-Aiko: **Pues espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado aunque no haya tenido tanto romance como el anterior, y aun cuando vemos que Sakura esta a punto de hacerle algo realmente cruel a Hinata. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos para mi cumpleaños y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Oyuky chan:** Pues aquí esta la actualización, espero que te haya gustado aun cuando no hubo tanto romance como la anterior. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**fujioka-chan:** ¡Taraaannn! ¡No me demore tanto! Pues en la misión no paso gran cosa, pero si lo suficiente como para que Sakura se hiciera una idea equivocada y esta a punto de cometer un error fatal. Kakashi intentara cumplir con su papel de maestro y hacer algo al respecto con sus sospechas por la conducta de su alumna y gracias por aclararme lo de la TV yo no he visto ese omake. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Abel:** Gracias por lo que dices, me halaga que digas que mi historia te impidió dejar de leer fics. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**NAYADYDY:** Desafortunadamente no hubo acercamientos tiernos en este capitulo, pero los habrá en el próximo y sin duda de un nivel más elevado de los que han tenido hasta ahora. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por acordarte de mi día. Ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**:** ¡Si! Yo también prefiero el anime que las novelas que luego transmiten. Sobre lo que comentas del fic, temo que las hormonas de Naruto apenas empiezan a dar lata, y para muestra espera a ver lo que pasa en el próximo capitulo, Kakashi intentara hacer algo respecto a la actitud de Sakura, pero falta ver si funciona. Muchas gracias por acordarte de mi día y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**hinata tifarchy:** Pues aquí tienes la continuación, como las vacaciones ya terminaron ya no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir, más bien es al contrario, ahora tengo muy pocas oportunidades para continuar y por eso voy a tardar un poco más en actualizar (cada dos semanas). Gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**hiNAru Aburame:** Temo que aun falta para que veamos sufrir a Sasuke, pero en el próximo capitulo veremos como le va a Sakura por haber agredido así a Hinata. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Ale Whitlock:** Muchas gracias por tu observación, prometo ser más cuidadosa al redactar. Me alegra saber que el fic te este gustando, espero que este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado. Gracias por tu comentario.

**maye-neko-girl:** Gracias por lo que dices, me da mucho gusto saber que le diste una oportunidad al fic y que te gusto. Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**loyal december:** ¡Wow! ¡Eres adivina! Así como pensaste Sakura de inmediato pensó que Hinata utilizo al bebé para obligar a Naruto a casarse con ella, ya veremos en el próximo capitulo como resulta todo esto. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Tosaka:** Por supuesto que considerare tu propuesta y no te preocupes que del próximo capitulo no pasa que el bebé por fin nazca para saber por fin si es niño o niña. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Alinita28:** ¡Tranquila! Aquí esta el capitulo, como puedes ver Sakura realmente tomo muy mal la noticia del embarazo de Hinata, ya veremos en el próximo capitulo como termina eso, también se verá que piensa hacer Kakashi al notar el comportamiento de Sakura. Yo también pienso que al ser ninjas son más fuertes y por esos es que Hinata había seguido entrenando, pero como pudiste ver un sobre protector Naruto ya tomo cartas en el asunto. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Skuld Dark:** ¡Pues felicidades un poco atrasadas a ti por tu santo! Y gracias por acordarte de mi día. Ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado y también gracias por tu comentario.

**Kazuma:** Temo que a Sakura le va a costar algo de trabajo aceptar que ya perdió a Naruto, ya veremos lo que ocurre en el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Wesli:** Pues aquí esta la actualización, espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Angelaok:** Pues temo que Sasuke no va a ser castrado (aunque si lo merece) pero créeme que tendrá su castigo, te agradezco que le hayas dado una oportunidad al fic pese a su fuerte temática inicial. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también e haya gustado.

**s0lyluna:** Efectivamente, soy mexicana (radico en el Estado de México) Me da mucho gusto que hayas leído "Fruto prohibido" y que le hayas dado una oportunidad a este fic y que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**tsukii-san: **Pues aquí tienes la continuación, ojala te guste y gracias por tu comentario

**Ori-chan23:** No te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente que las responsabilidades no te dejan mucho tiempo para leer. Como puedes ver Sakura ya comenzó a sacar provecho de lo ocurrido en la misión aunque realmente no haya pasado nada. Gracias por tu comentario y prometo darme una vuelta por tu fic cuanto antes.

Antes de despedirme quiero agradecerles a todos por su paciencia ante el aumento de tiempo para las actualizaciones así como para tomarse el tiempo de leer el fic. Por favor no dejen de dejarme reviews diciéndome lo que piensan del fic pues esa es mi principal motivación para escribir. De nuevo gracias y hasta pronto.

PD. El próximo capitulo lo subiré el 11 de septiembre.


	7. Chapter 7 Ternura

Aquí estoy otra vez! Perdón por subir tan tarde la continuación pero es que me tarde mas de tres horas en contestar todos sus reviews y es que son muchos ¡Y ESO ME ENCANTA! Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y por tomarse su tiempo para leer este fic. Cambiando de tema decidí darle una segunda oportunidad a los de DZ y volví a subir el fic, esto fue principalmente porque recibí muchos comentarios apoyándome y pidiéndome que les dijera como seguía la historia y aun cuando la mayoría amablemente vino aquí a leer alguien me dijo que había varios lectores que querían seguir leyendo el fic pero que les daba pena decírmelo, así que en consideración a ellos lo volví a publicar allí, pero una cosa si ¡Jamás volveré a estrenar mis fics en esa pagina! (Todos mis fics los publicaba primero allí y después en otros foros) de ahora en adelante y hasta que mi cerebro se seque y no tenga mas ideas para inventar fanfics será en esta pagina donde los publique primero.

OK. Creo que ya me extendí mucho, así que mejor pasemos al 7° capitulo de esta historia

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**CAPITULO 7**

**Ternura**

Tsunade se encontraba en su oficina rodeada de papeles como siempre, aunque ahora no les prestaba atención pues sus ojos estaban cerrados y su barbilla estaba acomodada sobre sus manos en una pose de profunda concentración, finalmente abrió los ojos y miro seriamente al hombre que estaba de pie delante de ella al otro lado del escritorio

–¿Estas seguro de lo que estas pidiendo?– Pregunto la Hokage

–Completamente– Le respondió Kakashi completamente serio –Creo que lo mejor será que Naruto sea transferido a otro equipo temporalmente

–¿Y tu crees que lo tomará bien?

–No estoy seguro, pero creo que él lo aceptaría m{as fácilmente que Sakura– De nuevo Tsunade guardo silencio mirando fijamente a Kakashi, él había llegando con la petición de que ya fuera Naruto o Sakura uno de ellos debía ser transferido a otro equipo, dicha petición había sorprendido a la Sannin, pero no le sorprendió cuando este dio como única respuesta "Creo que Sakura no esta tomando muy bien el matrimonio de Naruto" había rezado porque no ocurriera algo como eso, pero desafortunadamente su temor se hizo realidad y sabia que si el propio Kakashi había ido a pedirle que disolviera a su equipo aunque fuera temporalmente era porque la situación era mucho más grave de lo que había supuesto

–Esta bien– Respondió finalmente la Hokage mientras se recostaba lentamente en el respaldo de su silla –Naruto y Hinata estuvieron aquí esta mañana y me pidieron que adelantara el permiso de maternidad de Hinata, así que hay una vacante en el equipo 8, creo que Naruto podrá adaptarse a trabajar con Kiba y Shino...

–¿Permiso de maternidad?– Pregunto Kakashi sin molestarse en disimular su sorpresa –¿Hinata esta embarazada? ¿Tan pronto?

–Así es, es la noticia de moda en la aldea

–Ya veo– El ninja copia se dio cuenta de que había actuado justo a tiempo

–Mañana después del entrenamiento de tu equipo envía aquí a Naruto, yo misma le daré la noticia

–Bien– Y dicho esto Kakashi desapareció en medio de una explosión de humo

...

Hinata retrocedió un par de pasos al ver la amenazadora sonrisa de Sakura, pero tuvo que detenerse al sentir la pared a sus espaldas, trago saliva y miro directamente a los ojos de Sakura para intentar adivinar lo que pretendía, si ella quería pelear estaba más que dispuesta a defenderse, pero Sakura era la mejor discípula de la Hokage y ella estaba embarazada lo que le impediría pelear a toda su capacidad, estaba claramente en desventaja.

Sin embargo Sakura no quería pelear, al menos no de esa manera sino que simplemente se limito a acercarse tanto que Hinata podía escuchar lo que dijera aun si hablara en voz muy baja

–Sé que no te ama– Dijo Sakura en un susurro, fue una frase corta y sencilla, pero basto para hacer una dolorosa fisura en el corazón de la ojiperla quien no pudo reprimir un ligero gemido de dolor el cual le provoco una gran satisfacción a Sakura, esta al ver que Hinata no respondía continuo –¿Quieres saber porque lo sé?– Hinata jamás pensó que la sonrisa de Sakura pudiera mostrarse tan cruel, pero al verla en esos momento le pareció sencillamente insoportable

–No– Respondió temblorosamente

–Te lo diré de todas formas– Le dijo con timbre cínico –Él fue herido durante la misión, nada grave, por supuesto, solo un poco de veneno– Sakura experimento una morbosa satisfacción al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Hinata –¿No lo sabias?– Pregunto con falsa inocencia –Bueno, no me extraña que haya cosas que no quiera contarte, como te decía Naruto fue herido por alguna clase de veneno, fue fácil curarlo pero aun así tuvo un poco de fiebre, pero yo me encargue de cuidar de él, pero en algún momento durante la noche comenzó a hablar en sueños, llamaba a alguien ¿Adivinas a quien?– Hinata solo respondió negando con la cabeza pero ya se imaginaba la respuesta a esa pregunta pues las lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse en sus ojos perlados –Él me llamo a mi ¿Lo oyes? ¡A mi!– Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar y a deslizarse por las mejillas de Hinata que de pronto se había puesto pálida

–No es cierto– Dijo no con mucha convicción mientras recordaba la forma en la que Naruto la había besado antes de partir a la misión

–¡Claro que si!– Le respondió victoriosa Sakura –Él decía mi nombre una y otra vez y a ti ni siquiera te menciono– Un sollozo escapo de los labios de Hinata –Aun cuando se haya casado contigo su corazón aun me pertenece ¡Naruto me ama a mi!

–¡Basta!– Grito dolida y furiosa mientras empujaba a Sakura pues su cercanía la enfermaba

–¿Qué esta pasando aquí?– Ambas mujeres voltearon hacia donde se escucho esa voz y ambas se alarmaron a descubrir de quien se trataba

–Na... Naruto...– Dijo Sakura tratando de aparentar normalidad –¿Cuánto llevas ahí?– Le angustiaba pensar que tanto había escuchado el rubio

–Acabo de llegar– Respondió avanzando hasta Hinata –Me preocupó que tardaras tanto así que salí a buscarte– Entonces reparo en las lagrimas de Hinata y en que esta parecía temblar ligeramente –¡Hinata!– Exclamo alarmado tomándola de los hombros e intentando ver su rostro, pero ella lo agacho un poco para ocultarlo –¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo?

–No te preocupes Naruto, ella esta perfectamente– Se apresuro a interrumpir Sakura –Es solo que las mujeres se ponen muy sensibles durante el embarazo– Naruto soltó a Hinata pero la preocupación aun se notaba en su mirada

–¿De que hablaban?– Pregunto él en un intento por averiguar que pudo poner a Hinata tan nerviosa

–De nada importante– Se apresuro a responder la pelirrosa, estaba segura que Hinata no le contaría a Naruto nada de lo que le había dicho, y si la conocía bien se sentiría tan humillada que sin duda se marcharía dejando a Naruto en libertad; sin embargo Sakura se sorprendió visiblemente al escuchar hablar a Hinata

–Sakura me estaba contando algo muy interesante sobre la misión– La pelirrosa contuvo el aliento y Naruto se limito a ver fijamente a su esposa –Me dijo que fuiste herido con veneno– Justo cuando Naruto estaba a punto de respirar aliviado pensando que lo único que tenia Hinata era angustia por su condición ella continuo hablando –Y durante tu delirio la llamabas a ella, llamabas a Sakura...– Un tenso silencio siguió a las palabras de Hinata

–Escucha, Hinata... Lo que paso... No es lo que estas pensando, las cosas no son lo que parecen– Se apresuro a intentar explicarse al comprender que él era la causa del llanto de Hinata cosa que no podía soportar

–¿No lo son?– Dijo Sakura en tono severo –Naruto... Tal vez es tiempo de aclarar algunas cosas

–Ya lo creo– Le respondió el rubio mirándola tan fríamente que Sakura sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, pero antes de que pudiera aclarar cualquier cosa, Hinata lo interrumpió

–¿Entonces es cierto? ¿La llamabas a ella? ¿Era su nombre el que decías?– Mientras preguntaba eso Hinata había por fin levantado la mirada y cuando Naruto vio el dolor en sus ojos perlados sintió tal angustia, culpa, pena y rabia hacia si mismo que él también sintió deseos de echarse a llorar

–¡No la llamaba ella!– Quiso explicar

–¡Claro que si!– Dijo una furiosa pelirrosa

–¡De acuerdo, si, dije tu nombre! Pero no era porque te estuviera llamando

–¿Cómo?– Dijo Sakura visiblemente confundida –Pero estabas diciendo mi nombre... ¿Cómo es posible que...?

–¡Estaba teniendo una pesadilla!– Entonces fue el turno de Sakura de mostrarse dolida, Naruto bufó exasperado al no saberse explicar, lo cierto era que a pesar de estar furioso con Sakura por ir a contarle todo aquello a Hinata y causarle dolor no quería que su compañera se sintiera humillada, a fin de cuantas él era el responsable de todo ese malentendido

–¿Pesadilla?– Dijo Sakura con voz temblorosa

–Si, fue extraño, en mi sueño tu... Bueno... ¿Cómo te lo digo?– Titubeo el joven mientras se ruborizaba un poco, no podía decir que estaba soñando que tenia relaciones con su esposa y que de repente aparecía Sakura, eso solo complicaría más las cosas –Tu... ¡Tu me hacías algo muy malo!– Dijo por fin –Y yo no lo creía, supongo que fue por eso que dije tu nombre...– Otro silencio siguió a esta confesión hasta que fue roto por Sakura

–¿Es... Es eso cierto?– Dijo mientras sentía que su corazón se hacia pedazos y trataba inútilmente de convencerse a si misma que Naruto estaba haciendo todo eso solamente por su hijo

–Lamento si te hice pensar otra cosa– Le dijo el rubio muy serio –Pero nada justifica que hayas venido a contárselo a Hinata de esa manera

–Yo...– Intento justificarse la joven

–Solo tengo que ver a Hinata para saber que le contaste las cosas con toda la intención de hacerle daño ¿No es así?

–Bueno... Eso fue... Es que yo... Tu... Bueno...– Sakura no sabia como explicarse

–Sakura, eres mi compañera y amiga y hemos pasado juntos muchas cosas– Dijo Naruto mirando severamente a la pelirrosa –Te aprecio bastante, pero aun así no voy a permitirle a nadie, ni siquiera a ti que lastime a Hinata

–Naruto– Susurro Hinata asombrada por lo que su esposo decía y se asombro aun más cuando este la tomo de la mano y la acerco hacia sí

–Si vuelves a hacerle daño olvidare que eres mi compañera y no voy a contener mi furia como lo hago ahora– Lo dijo de tal forma que Sakura solo atino a tragar saliva, Naruto jamás se había enfadado con ella de esa forma

–¿Por qué... Por que hacer esto?– Dijo mientras un par de gruesas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, pero eso no logro conmover al rubio

–Porque lastimaste a la persona mas importante para mi– Al decir esto le dio un ligero apretón en la mano a Hinata –Y yo jamás perdonare a nadie que intente lastimar a Hinata– Dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse llevando a Hinata con él –Ella es mi esposa, mi familia, si no puedes entender y aceptar eso, tal vez ya no es buena idea que sigamos siendo compañeros.

Sakura escucho a Naruto decirle esas palabras pero no se volvió a mirarla, aun así lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que lo dijo en serio; seguía convencida que había algo extraño detrás del matrimonio de Naruto con Hinata, pero sin importar que hubiera sido ahora ellos eran un matrimonio sólido y aun cuando parecía que su cabeza se negaba a aceptarlo el agudo dolor en su pecho le indicaba que su corazón ya comenzaba a hacerse a la idea.

...

Ni Hinata ni Naruto dijeron nada durante el trayecto de regreso a casa ni tampoco hablaron al llegar a su apartamento, ella simplemente se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar la cena y él solo se quedo mirándola sin saber que hacer. Naruto no supo cuanto tiempo paso, pudieron haber sido minutos o pudieron ser horas, pero no tenia idea de que decir, sabia que Hinata había sufrido por su causa y se sentía miserable por ello, pero no sabia que hacer para arreglarlo

–¿Sabes? Neji hablo conmigo el día de nuestra boda, poco antes de que empezara la ceremonia– Dijo Hinata rompiendo el silencio y dándole la espalda a Naruto mientras con una cuchara daba vueltas a un recipiente del que salía un delicioso aroma

–¿A si?– Dijo el rubio sorprendido por el comentario, aunque sin entender a que venia

–Me dijo que si algo no salía bien... Que si mi vida contigo no era lo que yo pensaba... Las puertas de la mansión del Souke siempre estarían abiertas para mi

–¿Por qué dices eso?– Pregunto el joven mientras sentía el pánico apoderarse de él y rogaba haber entendido mal –¿Acaso... Acaso quieres dejarme?– No se molesto en disimular el temblor en su voz –Hinata... Sé que te prometí que no dejaría que nadie te lastimara de nuevo y te fallé, es solo que jamás pensé que Sakura malinterpretaría todo y bueno...

–¡Deja de sentirte culpable!– Dijo ella elevando la voz, sorprendiéndolo, Hinata había dejado de hacer lo que hacia pero aun le daba la espalda, pero por el tono de su voz era obvio que estaba reprimiendo las lagrimas

–Hinata...

–Te casaste conmigo porque te sentías culpable... Y sé que tus intenciones fueron buenas y te estoy agradecida, pero si tu... Si tu... A Sakura... Es obvio que ella te ama... Si tu aun...

–¡No quiero estar con Sakura!– La interrumpió con voz firme, sorprendiéndola

–¿De verdad?– Pregunto en voz muy baja y aun negándose a girarse para mirarlo –Tu... Tu la has amado toda tu vida y... Y yo no quiero que pierdas la oportunidad de ser feliz...– Se interrumpió y contuvo el aliento al sentir como Naruto la abrazaba desde atrás y apoyaba la frente en la curva de su cuello

–Entonces no vuelvas a hablar de dejarme, no te permitiré que lo hagas

–Naruto...

–Te lo dije, es cierto que me sentí culpable por lo que Sasuke te hizo, pero esa ya quedo atrás, lo que le dije a Sakura es cierto, ahora tu eres la persona más importante para mi, has llenado mi vida de una forma tan maravillosa que ahora no puedo concebirla sin ti, tu me has dado tantas cosas hermosas– Lentamente una de sus manos se movió hasta posarse delicadamente sobre el pequeño bulto en el vientre de Hinata –Y pronto vas a darme lo que mas he deseado toda mi vida: Una familia... ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo no deseo estar contigo?– De nuevo se hizo el silencio pero la tensión había desaparecido, De nuevo había lagrimas en el rostro de Hinata pero esta vez no eran de dolor sino de felicidad por lo que el rubio le había dicho, coloco una de sus manos sobre la mano que Naruto tenia apoyada en su vientre

–Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti– Fue lo único que atino a decir pero esas palabras llenaron de gozo y tranquilidad a Naruto, permanecieron abrazados de ese modo un momento más y después nuevamente fue Hinata quien rompió el silencio –La cena pronto estará lista

–Bien– Dijo un sonriente rubio separándose de ella –Solo voy a revisar que no falte nada en la habitación del bebé– Él estaba feliz, sin duda después de ese maravilloso momento que habían compartido las cosas entre ellos solo podían mejorar; sabia que había dado un enorme paso en cuanto a la recuperación de Hinata del horrible trauma que había sufrido, y no pudo evitar ruborizarse al pensar que pronto estarían listos para consolidar su matrimonio, pero se prometió ser paciente, de momento lo que tenían era mas que suficiente para considerarse feliz, pero solo de momento. Esa noche cenaron tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado.

...

Naruto salía de la oficina de la Hokage bastante calmado para haber recibido la noticia de que sería trasladado de equipo, tal vez el sentir todos sus huesos pulverizados después del entrenamiento a causa de una especialmente entusiasta Sakura le facilitaba asimilar la noticia.

Esa mañana al presentarse a entrenar esperaba encontrar a Sakura distante e igualmente incomoda que él después de lo acontecido el día anterior, pero se sorprendió al verla llegar con una sonrisa en sus labios y actuando de lo mas natural al saludarlo, por un momento Naruto pensó que aquella actitud era una especie de disculpa de Hinata por lo que había ocurrido, pero al recibir el primer impacto de la pelirrosa en plena cara y aterrizar violentamente sobre el piso se dio cuenta de que Sakura aun estaba resentida, la actitud de su compañera había sido tan brutal que Kakashi le mando terminar el entrenamiento antes de tiempo con la justificación de que la Hokage necesitaba verlo pues tenia un importante anuncio que darle.

Así pues no le molesto en lo más mínimo cuando se le informo que ocuparía el lugar que su joven esposa había dejado debido a su maternidad, mas bien se sintió aliviado pues no estaba seguro de sobrevivir a otro "entrenamiento" de esos con Sakura.

Pese a que había llegado algo más temprano de lo normal un delicioso aroma se percibía sutilmente desde la cocina, se dirigió ahí pensando que Hinata aun estaría cocinando pero la encontró en la sala rodeada de diversos retazos de tela afelpada de diversos colores, hilos, algo de aspecto bastante mullido y algunas hojas que mostraban el patrón de algo que parecía un muñeco de peluche, estaba tan concentrada en lo que quiera que estaba armando que no lo escucho llegar

–He vuelto– Dijo sonriente provocándole un ligero sobresalto

–Na... Naruto-Kun– Dijo al verlo, devolviéndole la sonrisa –Llegaste temprano...

–Si, pero aun así la comida esta lista ¿Verdad?– Dijo olisqueando el aire

–Ya casi– Ella hizo la tela a un lado y se puso de pie, nuevamente traía una de sus camisa y para su gran satisfacción en vez de sus pantalones holgados ella usaba un short que dejaba apreciar sus lindas piernas –En un momento te sirvo

–Bien, me daré un baño primero– Un rato después Naruto salía del baño con el torso desnudo y el cabello húmedo, justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta y entro Hinata, quien al ver a Naruto sin camisa se sonrojo violentamente

–Y... Yo... Lo... Lo siento... De... Debí llamar...– Tartamudeo cono solía hacerlo cuando era más joven

–Esta bien– Al escucharla tartamudear como antes y ver ese adorable rubor en sus mejillas el ego de Naruto se elevo poderosamente –No tengo nada que no conozcas– Agrego con tono divertido

–Si... Bueno...– Aun cuando parecía imposible su rubor aumento –Yo... Yo solo venia a decirte que la cena esta servida– Y en cuanto dijo esto se apresuro a salir de la habitación con su corazón martilleándole con fuerza en el pecho

Cenaron tranquilamente, como siempre; a ella le agrado que fuera su esposo quien la reemplazara con su equipo mientras durara su embarazo, después mientras terminaban de lavar los platos Hinata observo como Naruto hacia una mueca de dolor al colocar una pila de platos limpios en un estante alto

–¿Estas bien?– Le pregunto preocupada –Me pareció ver que tenias algunos moretones

–Entonces me viste bien ¿Verdad?– Pregunto traviesamente provocándole un nuevo sonrojo, él sonrió ante esa reacción y se froto uno de sus hombros –Estoy un poco adolorido, el entrenamiento de hoy fue muy... Rudo– De nuevo hizo una mueca de dolor, Hinata se pregunto que clase de entrenamiento realizaría Naruto para estar tan adolorido

–Podría darte un masaje– Le sugirió ella mientras el rubor retornaba a su rostro, al escucharlo Naruto la miro sorprendido mientras un rubor mucho más sutil que el de su esposa se asomaba en sus mejillas

–¿Un... Un masaje?– Pregunto como para confirmar que había escuchado bien

–Si... Bueno... Yo... Siempre que Neji terminaba adolorido por entrenar con Lee me pedía que le diera un masaje, según él eso hacia que el dolor desapareciera al día siguiente– Mientras hablaba ella jugueteaba con sus dedos como solía hacer cuando estaba nerviosa, eso le pareció un gesto muy tierno al rubio

–¿No... No te molesta?

–En absoluto– Respondió en voz baja pero sonriéndole

–Entonces me encantaría que me dieras un masaje– Un momento después Naruto se encontraba sentado cómodamente en el mismo banco donde había visto a Neji cuando lo sorprendió a medio masaje, Hinata había sacado de entre sus cosas una hermosa caja de madera tallada llena de pequeñas botellas y recipientes de aromas herbales, tomo una pequeña botella de un color violeta y se dirigió hacia él, Naruto parpadeo al ver que ella de nuevo se estaba sonrojando

–Etooo...– Dijo nerviosa –Ne... Necesito que... Que te quites la camisa– Naruto se sorprendió durante un segundo al escucharla decirlo, después, con una sonrisa entre traviesa y perversa se saco la camisa, en opinión de Hinata, con provocadora lentitud. Hinata se coloco a sus espaldas y se empapo las manos con el liquido de la pequeña botella que tenia un aroma un poco fuerte pero agradable, coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de Naruto y comenzó con suaves movimientos circulares; Naruto sintió un poco de dolor debido al daño sufrido durante el entrenamiento de ese día, pero este pronto remitió, despacio y con cuidado las manos de Hinata abandonaron sus hombros y recorrieron su espalda, se sorprendió al darse cuenta del nivel de tensión de los músculos de Naruto y de los moretones que tenia, teniendo en cuenta la velocidad con que él se curaba sin duda había sido golpeado brutalmente ¿Qué clase de gorila había lastimado así a su rubio? –Estas muy lastimado, Naruto-Kun– Dijo mientras continuaba moviendo sus manos sobre la espalda de su esposo –Y muy tenso también, Neji jamás había estado así, y eso que había ocasiones en las que Lee abusaba de su "Fuego de la juventud"– Dijo divertida

–Si, pero ya me estoy sintiendo mejor– Dijo con los ojos cerrados y maravillado por lo bien que las manos de Hinata lo estaban haciendo sentir, sin embargo los abrió de golpe cuando ella ceso los movimientos y volvió su rostro para mirarla –¿Ya terminaste?– Pregunto sin esforzarse en disimular la decepción en su voz, era cierto que se sentía un poco mejor pero aun se sentía muy adolorido

–No, pero creo que un masaje común no te va a ayudar– Le dijo sonriente –Tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas– Entonces señalo la cama –Necesito que te acuestes boca abajo– El se mostró algo confundido pero hizo lo que le pedía, se acostó boca abajo acomodando su cabeza bajo los brazos un poco ladeada, cuando parecía estar lo suficientemente cómodo Hinata lo sorprendió al subirse a horcajadas sobre él con sus largas piernas a sus lados y mas o menos a la altura de sus caderas

–¿Hi... Hinata?– Pregunto repentinamente nervioso

–Relájate– Fue todo lo que ella dijo y entonces retomo los movimientos en sus hombros, pero esta vez sus manos se movieron despacio hasta sus omoplatos y siguieron bajando para después volver a subir en un movimiento repetitivo y delicado, firme pero suave, Hinata canturreaba mientras sentía y destensaba los nudos en la espalda del rubio, él había optado por cerrar los ojos y se deleitaba por la suavidad y calidez del tacto de las manos de Hinata.

Después de un rato ella se percato de que la tensión y el dolor ya debían haber desaparecido, debido a lo concentrada que estaba no le había visto el rostro, cuando vio que tenia los ojos cerrados ella pensó que se había dormido, así que se inclino hasta que sus labios casi rozaron el oído del chico y le hablo

–Ahora si termine, Naruto-Kun– Pero lo cierto era que Naruto estaba muy lejos de estar dormido, sin duda el masaje había sido maravilloso e increíblemente relajante, pero el sutil movimiento de las caderas de Hinata sobre las suyas cuando esta lo masajeaba lo había mantenido mas despierto que nunca, y para su angustia también lo había excitado, especialmente cuando comenzó a pensar en otros lugares que esas maravillosas manos podrían tocar. Había tenido que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad en más de una ocasión para no gemir; sin embargo cuando ella se inclino para susurrarle él pudo sentir algo cálido y suavecito sobre su espalda, entonces se dio cuenta de que eran los pechos de Hinata que se aplastaban sutilmente contra él, esto sumado a la musical voz de Hinata en su oído provoco que reaccionara de manera algo brusca levantándose de golpe provocando que Hinata estuviera apunto de caer al suelo, en el ultimo momento Naruto atino a reaccionar y la sujeto del brazo jalándola hacia si, todo paso tan rápido que él no midió la fuerza que utilizo y cuando fue capaz de pensar de nuevo se encontró recostado en la cama esta vez boca arriba con Hinata encima de él mirándolo sorprendida y completamente roja, podía sentir las manos femeninas firmemente agarradas de sus hombros mientras que las suyas rodeaban la cintura femenina.

Ambos se contemplaron fijamente, inmóviles, el rubor cubría sus mejillas y en el caso de Hinata se extendía por todo su rostro

–¿Es... Estas bien?– Le pregunto él finalmente, pero sin atreverse a soltarla

–Yo... S... Si...– Dijo en un susurro y terriblemente de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro –Lamento haberte asustado– Después de todo Naruto había reaccionado así cuando ella le hablo demasiado cerca del oído

–Yo no– Le respondió el rubio antes de pensarlo siquiera, como consecuencia los ojos de Hinata se abrieron sorprendidos –No... Lo que quiero decir... Bueno... Yo...– Bufo exasperado –Me gusta cuando estamos así de cerca– Dijo por fin; ella contuvo el aliento ante esta confesión mientras sentía que algo cálido y poderoso le recorría su interior hasta lo mas profundo, hasta llegar a esa dolorosa herida producida por el Uchiha y que tanto se esforzaba en enterrar en lo mas profundo de su alma

–¿De... De verdad?– Pregunto temiendo haber entendido mal, por toda respuesta los labios del rubio se curvaron en una sutil sonrisa y una de las manos que mantenía en la cintura de ella se movió despacio en una provocadora caricia a lo largo de su espalda, ella se estremeció casi de forma imperceptible y le sorprendió que a pesar de que el calor en el interior de su cuerpo aumentaba ese contacto le producía una especie de escalofrió, sin embargo no era desagradable si no todo lo contrario. Se permitió perderse en esos maravillosos ojos azules que la hechizaban, en ellos se apreciaba la sinceridad de lo que él le había dicho y se sintió feliz pues eso significaba que al menos una parte del corazón de su amado rubio ya le pertenecía, bajo la mirada y se encontró con su boca que aun mostraba una sonrisa, entonces recordó el único beso real que se habían dado poco antes de que él se marchara a aquella misión y casi sintió un cosquilleo en los labios al rememorar ese momento; casi de manera inconsciente subió una de sus manos y con uno de sus dedos trazo la forma de sus labios, le parecieron muy cálidos y sensuales.

Naruto la contemplaba embelesado, dentro de su cuerpo su nivel de excitación amenazaba con dispararse y hacerle perder el control especialmente al sentir las tímidas e inconscientes caricias de ella, pero sabia que no debía apresurarse, primero tenia que confirmar que Hinata lo deseara tanto como él, y aun cuando ese fuera el caso debía saber que tan lejos estaba dispuesta llegar ella ya que después de todo estaba seguro que ella aun no había superado del todo el amargo recuerdo del ataque que sufrió y él estaba más que dispuesto a ser paciente, pero en ese preciso momento le estaba costando muchísimo trabajo contenerse.

Hinata se percato de que Naruto estaba tenso, pensó que tal vez se había enojado por su atrevimiento, pero el brillo de sus ojos no era de furia, de eso estaba segura, entonces se le ocurrió que tal vez y solo tal vez él quería algo mas de ella que un simple masaje o una sutil caricia en los labios: ante ese pensamiento de nuevo reparo en la boca de su esposo y sintió algo parecido a la sed, pero sabia perfectamente que no era agua lo que necesitaba, sin embargo su timidez natural la hacia dudar, hasta ahora todos los acercamientos entre ellos los había buscado Naruto y ella deseo que fuera él quien diera el siguiente paso, pero Naruto permanecía estático observándola fijamente; Hinata se estremeció al darse cuenta de que él le estaba dejando a ella la decisión de parar o seguir adelante y ella lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que sin importar lo que decidiera él lo respetaría. Lo miro a los ojos una vez mas y entonces en un sutil movimiento acerco su rostro al de su esposo y unió su boca con la de él.

Naruto experimento una sensación de alivio indescriptible cuando fue Hinata quien inicio el beso, saber que ella también lo deseaba le dio la confianza suficiente para adueñarse de la situación y tomar control del beso, pronto su lengua salió en busca de la de Hinata y esta no tardo en responderle, en cuestión de fracciones de segundo ese beso se había convertido en una exigencia demandante de más placer.

Con sumo cuidado y manteniendo el agarre en la cintura de Hinata, Naruto se giro para que ella quedara abajo, separo sus bocas para recuperar el aliento y darle tiempo a ella de pararlo todo si era lo que deseaba; Hinata percibió que la respiración de Naruto comenzaba a agitarse y sabia que pronto todo aquello tomaría tintes mas serios, dentro de su mente una sombra de dolor amenazaba con congelar todas las cálidas y agradables sensaciones que el deseo de Naruto le producía, pero se obligo a si misma a recordarse que estaba precisamente con él, con Naruto, con el hombre que había amado toda su vida, desde que recordaba su mas grande ilusión era entregar todo de sí a ese joven y no iba a permitir que las crueles intenciones de otro destruyeran su oportunidad de alcanzar la felicidad. Lanzando un suspiro de determinación Hinata enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo de nuevo.

Ese segundo beso fue un poderoso golpe a su determinación, ya casi completamente perdido entre la deliciosa sensación que eran los labios de Hinata moviéndose debajo de los suyos y sus maravillosas curvas adivinándose debajo de su cuerpo se atrevió a deslizar una mano a lo largo de su costado, pudo sentir un sutil gemido de ella quedar atrapado entre el beso que compartían, motivado por esto repitió la caricia, pero esta vez aventuro su mano debajo de la camisa rozando la piel de su vientre, sintió ese ligero abultamiento y una chispa de ternura se encendió en su corazón pero lejos de disminuir la fuerza de su pasión mas bien la aumentaba.

Hinata se concentro en el sutil ardor que comenzaba a encenderse en su centro al sentir como la mano de Naruto le acariciaba el costado para después perderse tímidamente dentro de la camisa que estaba usando, sentir la mano de su esposo directamente sobre su piel tuvo un efecto inesperado en ella, un instinto de la mas pura sensualidad femenina la llevo a enredar una de sus piernas en torno a las de Naruto, él dejo su boca para soltar un ronco gemido que demostraba que le había gustado ese movimiento, Hinata observo de nuevo los ojos azules del joven y se perdió en la misteriosa oscuridad que ahora brillaba en ellos, ahí había promesas de sensaciones y placer con el que ella ni siquiera se había atrevido a soñar. La ardiente boca del rubio le propino un sutil mordisco en el mentón y comenzó a bajar por su cuello dejando un rastro de fuego a su paso mientras la mano que exploraba bajo su ropa había llegado hasta su sostén, preso de una poderosa curiosidad mezclada con un profundo deseo Naruto lleno su mano con uno de los generosos pechos de Hinata y se maravillo por la forma en que se sentía, era grande, suave y firme a la vez con una exquisita redondez que parecía atraerlo casi de manera violenta

–Na... Naruto...– Balbuceo agitada Hinata mientras su espalda se arqueaba suavemente como reacción a la exploración de la mano del rubio a su pecho

–Hinata...– Dijo con voz ronca Naruto mientras bajaba su boca peligrosamente hacia los pechos de su esposa –Yo... No se como explicar esto... Siento que estoy ardiendo... Pero se siente tan maravilloso... Y tu te sientes aun mejor... Siempre e sabido que eres hermosa pero... ¡Dios! Es como si solo pudiera vivir a través de ti... Necesito tocarte y que me toques... Y lo necesito con tanta urgencia que me asusta...

–Esta bien...– Dijo ella con dulzura pero con su mirada tan oscura como la de su esposo –No temas... Naruto... Yo... Yo me siento igual...– Al escuchar eso Naruto supo que lo que sentía no era algo malo y se sintió con mas libertad para actuar, su boca por fin había alcanzando el pecho de Hinata y comenzó a besarlo por encima de la tela de la camisa y del sostén provocando que Hinata se arqueara aun más

–¡Naruto!– Exclamo ella en un jadeo

–¿Te agrada esto?– Pregunto él ansioso mientras su mano comenzaba a moverse sobre el pecho de ella de manera circular, lenta y provocadora y sus labios continuaban humedeciendo la ropa de la chica, él casi gruñe de satisfacción cuando a pesar del grosor de la ropa pudo sentir como el pezón de Hinata se endurecía en respuesta de las caricias que él le propinaba –¿Te agrada?– Insistió

–¡Si!– Grito ella mientras enterraba sus manos en la rubia cabellera de su esposo y lo presionaba contra su cuerpo en un intento por aumentar el placentero contacto –¡Si me agrada... Me agrada mucho!– En ese punto Naruto ya no tenia control de si mismo y una parte de su cuerpo que él había intentado ocultar despertó completamente revelando su grado de excitación; los ojos de Hinata se agrandaron al sentir algo duro presionar firmemente sobre su estomago, tal vez Hinata fuera dulce e inocente en ciertos aspectos, pero ella sabia perfectamente lo que esa protuberancia en el cuerpo de su esposo significaba, una punzada de nerviosismo se dejo sentir en su estomago y se asomo en su mirada a tal grado que Naruto se percato de su temor, sabia que debía apartarse, pero tener a Hinata así se sentía demasiado bien...

Comenzó a desplegar delicados besos sobre su pecho mientras sus manos se movían hasta alcanzar las caderas femeninas, ahí se movieron circularmente con tal delicadeza que el nerviosismo de Hinata aminoro y su esposo se dio cuenta pues lo siguiente que hizo fue aferrar con fuerza sus caderas y elevarlas contra las suyas para que sintiera la dureza en su cuerpo que ella había despertado. Un grito de sorpresivo placer escapo de la boca de Hinata al sentir la firmeza del miembro de Naruto, este se acomodo de tal manera que sus sexos quedaran lo mas cerca que sus ropas les permitían, entonces miro fijamente a Hinata y comenzó a mover sus caderas sutilmente y con cuidado en un movimiento parecido al de la penetración; su ego se vio maravillosamente recompensado al ver como la lujuria comenzaba a formarse en las delicadas facciones del rostro de Hinata

–¡Dios! Ojala pudieras verte... ¡Te ves tan tentadora y hermosa que me cuesta trabajo creer que esto no sea un sueño

–Naruto...– Fue todo lo que pudo susurrar pues Naruto aumento el movimiento de tal modo que sus sexos se rozaban casi con violencia arrastrándolos cada vez mas cerca de ese abismo que marcaba la diferencia entre la cordura y la gloriosa locura –¡Por Dios, Naruto! ¡Casi puedo sentirte sobre mi piel!– Al escucharla él decidió perderse y olvidarse de su autocontrol, ansioso por descubrir más de esas maravillosas sensaciones soltó sus manos de las caderas de su esposa y las llevo a las manos de ella que se sujetaban con fuerza de sus hombros, le sujeto con fuerza las muñecas y las movió de tal modo que sus brazos quedaran contra el colchón sobre la cabeza de Hinata, la miro a los ojos preparado para suplicar si era necesario que lo dejara hacerla suya.

Pero al ver la mirada en los ojos de Hinata supo que haber sujetado de esa forma sus muñecas había sido un grave error.

Fue cuestión de un instante para que toda la pasión y el fuego que abrazaba a Hinata estando en brazos del rubio se extinguiera, cuando sintió como él le sujetaba las muñecas una serie de imágenes del ataque a manos del Uchiha le pasaron por la cabeza a una velocidad aterradora, el resultado fue que de inmediato el pánico se dibujo en su rostro, las lagrimas asomaron en sus ojos y su cuerpo se tenso completamente. Al verla en ese estado Naruto se asusto pues sabia que estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios

–¿Hinata?– Le pregunto en voz muy baja el rubio soltándola inmediatamente y moviéndose de encima de ella –¡Hinata!– Le hablo un poco más fuerte mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la incorporaba hasta quedar sentada frente a él –¡HINATA!– Esta vez levanto la voz mientras la sacudía un poco; justo cuando ella estaba a punto de gritar y dejarse llevar el dolor de aquellos trágicos recuerdos la voz de Naruto la trajo de vuelta, parpadeo intentando ubicarse y el pánico abandono sus ojos

–¿Na... Naruto-Kun?– Pregunto aun turbada, pero finalmente enfoco la vista y al reconocer a su esposo en su rostro se mostró un claro alivio

–¡Perdóname!– Dijo el rubio mientras la envolvía en sus brazos. Tenia ganas de darse de topes contra la pared, él había visto las marcas en sus muñecas ese terrible día cuando Sasuke la había atacado y por si no le quedaba claro Tsunade le había dicho que Sasuke debía de haberla sujetado con mucha fuerza para dejarle esas marcas, casi le había roto las muñecas ¿En que estaba pensando cuando la sujeto de ese modo? –¡No debí presionarte de ese modo!– Mientras le decía esto comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello en un intento por tranquilizarla

–Esta bien, Naruto-Kun– Dijo ella después de un rato y apoyando con cuidado la cabeza en el cálido pecho de su rubio –Estaré bien... Solo... No dejes de hablarme... Necesito convencerme que eres tu quien esta conmigo...– Naruto se sintió más tranquilo al ver que ella no se había dejado llevar por el dolor, sin dejar de acariciar su largo cabello le susurro palabras dulces y tranquilizadoras, ninguno supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero cuando Hinata hablo su voz se escucho totalmente relajada –Hubiera querido que mi primera vez fuera contigo...– Naruto detuvo en seco las delicadas caricias en la cabellera de la joven pues se quedo petrificado al escuchar aquella declaración, esperó que ella dijera algo más pero no fue así, entonces se dio cuenta de que la respiración de la chica era lenta y acompasada, sonrió con resignación al darse cuenta de que ella se había quedado dormida y que probablemente lo que dijo lo hizo de modo inconsciente

–Y así será, Hinata chan– Le dijo sonriendo mientras con sumo cuidado la volvía a acostar en la cama –Yo voy a ser el hombre a quien te vas a entregar por primera vez por tu propia voluntad– La cubrió con las mantas con cuidado de no despertarla y la beso en los labios muy suavemente –Descansa– Después el se tendió a su lado y minutos más tarde él también se quedo profundamente dormido.

...

A la mañana siguiente Hinata recordaba lo que había pasado, o mejor dicho lo que había estado a punto de pasar entre ellos lo cual la hizo ruborizarse bruscamente, pero también recordaba la forma tan ruda en que se habían interrumpido y como Naruto la había tranquilizado, y aun cuando no recordaba lo ultimo que le había dicho a su esposo antes de quedarse dormida ni mucho menos lo que este le había respondido no se sintió incomoda al volver a encontrar al rubio abrazándola desde atrás.

A partir de ese día tanto cuando salía como cuando regresaba a casa Naruto besaba a Hinata, pero ya no eran pequeños roces, ahora ambos se tomaban su tiempo para disfrutar el sabor del otro. Y aun cuando tenia breves y apasionados arranques jamás pasaron de apasionados besos y ardientes caricias, pero se detenían antes de que la situación tomara las mismas dimensiones de la vez pasada, en primer lugar porque era obvio que Hinata aun no estaba lista y en segundo lugar por consideración al bebé.

Los días pasaban y Naruto se maravillaba de todo lo que implicaba la llegada de una nueva vida al mundo.

Al día siguiente de que estuvieran a punto de llegar hasta el final, Naruto regreso y se encontró que lo que Hinata había estado armando con la tela afelpada era una adorable y pequeña almohada en forma de sapito, incapaz de resistirse Naruto lo sostuvo y lo miro de cerca, se asombro del parecido que tenia con Gamakichi, no había duda de que Hinata podía hacer cualquier cosa. También adoraba las tardes después de cenar, él se sentaba a ver un rato la televisión y ella se sentaba a su lado con un preciosos cesto que tenia agujas y estambre, pronto Naruto ignoraba la televisión y su atención se centraba en contemplar a Hinata y el cuidado que ponía al tejer lo que sin duda era ropa para el bebé; la primera vez que ella le mostró una preciosa chambrita amarilla Naruto se maravillo al ver lo diminuta que era y por un momento se permitió imaginar como seria sostener un ser tan pequeñito e indefenso, de inmediato sintió como su corazón se enternecía.

Conforme los días pasaban la barriguita de Hinata crecía y pronto su estado fue mas que evidente, a Naruto le gustaba acompañarla de compras porque todos tenían algo bueno que decir sobre lo bien que le sentaba el embarazo y Naruto no podía estar de acuerdo, le encantaba como lucia entre esas femeninas ropas de maternidad, pero le gustaba más cuando llegaba de sus entrenamientos y la veía usando sus camisas, aun cuando Hinata solía decir que sentía que cada vez se parecía más a una vaca parada el la encontraba increíblemente hermosa.

Todos sus amigos parecían emocionados por la idea de que la primera pareja de los nueve novatos estaba a punto de convertirse en padres, poco después de que la noticia se corrió las amigas de Hinata, incluidas la Sannin, su asistente y Kurenai le organizaron una fiesta de bienvenida para el bebé, por supuesto que tanto a Naruto como a Hinata no les sorprendió que Sakura estuviera de misión y no pudiera asistir. Y poco después Neji y su equipo habían ido de visita y el joven Hyuuga le obsequio un bellísimo sonajero de plata para el bebé, a Hinata se le llenaron las lagrimas al reconocerlo, ese sonajero había pertenecido a Neji, era un obsequio de su madre y quería que su bebé lo tuviera, cuando ella emocionada se arrojo a los brazos de su primo todos los presentes estaban más que conmovidos tanto que Naruto decidió pasar por alto la ligera punzada de celos al ver a Hinata abrazando a otro hombre.

Cuando Hinata contaba con seis meses de embarazo la navidad llego a Konoha, Naruto estaba extasiado al ser la primera navidad que pasaría en familia, su familia; entusiasmado ayudo a Hinata a adornar la casa y después fue a comprar todo lo que necesitarían para la cena, después cuando regreso se encontró a Hinata parada en medio de la sala con una mano sobre su vientre y los ojos llenos de lagrimas

–¡Hinata!– Exclamo alarmado mientras soltaba las bolsas de comestibles y se dirigía hacia ella –¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Le pasa algo al bebé?– Entonces ella lo miro y le sonrió con ternura y emoción a la vez mientras negaba con la cabeza

–Me esta pateando– Dijo emocionada –Es la primera vez que lo siento moverse en mi interior– Sorprendido Naruto dirigió la mirada al prominente vientre de su esposa, ella al ver la mirada curiosa del rubio le pregunto –¿Quieres sentirlo?– Y antes de que él respondiera ella tomo la mano de su esposo y la coloco sobre su barriguita –¿Lo sientes?– Naruto espero un momento pero no sintió nada, sintiéndose algo decepcionado estaba a punto de retirar la mano cuando sintió algo, era muy suave y delicado, casi como la caricia del ala de una mariposa pero ahí estaba

–¡Lo siento!– Dijo emocionado y soltó una exclamación de jubilo al sentir que pateaba con mas fuerza –¡Ahí esta de nuevo! Vaya, parece muy fuerte– Hinata solo soltó una risita mientras miraba como Naruto se agachaba y comenzaba a hablarle a su pancita; sentir esa nueva vida cobrando fuerza había sido sin duda el mejor regalo que Naruto pudo recibir en navidad.

Pronto Naruto se encontró con lo que parecía ser las misiones más difíciles en la vida de un Ninja las cuales consistían en salir a muy altas horas de la noche a buscar pastelillos, helados, chocolates, comida francesa o cualquier otra cosa que Hinata deseaba pues había entrado en la aterradora (para Naruto) etapa de los antojos, la más difícil había sido una vez que se le antojaron fresas y no era ni por asomo la temporada de esas frutas, después de que técnicamente barrio la aldea buscándolas al final fue Konohamaru quien le dijo que su compañera Moegui tenia un pequeño sembradío de estas frutas, Naruto casi se arrodilla de agradecimiento cuando la chica le dijo que si eran para su esposa podía tomar las que quisiera, mas tarde mientras veía a Hinata saboreando los rojos frutos como un niño comiendo caramelos sintió que cumplirle eso pequeños pero complicados antojos era lo mas heroico que había hecho en su vida

El tiempo continuo y pronto Hinata estaría lista para convertirse en madre, Tsunade calculaba que en dos semanas cumpliría los nueve meses y entonces el bebé podría nacer en cualquier momento, fue por ese motivo que cuando se le asigno una misión a Naruto este se negó rotundamente a abandonar a su esposa, pero un buen grito por parte de la Hokage lo convenció de cumplir con su deber. Se marcho no muy convencido, pero la promesa de Neji de cuidar de Hinata lo confortaba un poco.

Shino y Kiba se sorprendieron de la eficiencia de Naruto durante la misión que consistía en recuperar un antiguo pergamino robado, la misión que duraría poco más de una semana se llevo acabo en cuatro días; ya comenzaba a ponerse el Sol por lo que los ninjas decidieron acampar, Naruto accedió pero no de muy buena gana, ya estaban muy cerca de Konoha y si continuaban su camino llegarían para el día siguiente, pero sus compañeros estaba agotados así que al final cedió. Ya habían montado el campamento y se disponían a cenar algo que Akamaru había cazado cuando el sonido de Kiba olisqueando el aire los interrumpió

–Alguien se acerca– Dijo el castaño, de inmediato Naruto preparo un Kunai y se puso en guardia –Tranquilo– Le dijo su compañero –Es un amigo– Unos segundos después de entre los arbustos emergió Lee

–Hey, Lee– Saludo el rubio –¿Qué haces aquí?

–¡Debes regresar a la aldea de inmediato, Naruto-Kun!– Dijo bruscamente el chico de verde –¡Hinata esta a punto de tener el bebé!– Si Shino no lo hubiera sostenido probablemente Naruto habría caído debido a la impresión de lo que había escuchado

–¿Co... Como?– Pregunto turbado

–Neji, Tenten y Yo pasamos a visitarla después de entrenar para llevarle unos dulces que Tenten le había preparado, pero ella no respondió cuando llamamos a la puerta así que Neji huso su Byakugan y la vio de rodillas sobre el piso de la sala, abrió la puerta de un solo golpe y cuando ella nos vio nos dijo que las contracciones habían comenzado... Neji la llevo con la Hokage y me dijo que viniera a buscarte de inmediato– Naruto se quedo inmóvil un segundo, pero al sentir la mano de Shino en su hombro reacciono

–Nosotros recogemos el campamento– Dijo el de los lentes negros

–¿Por qué sigues aquí?– Dijo Kiba dándole un ligero empujón –¡Hinata y tu hijo te necesitan, apresúrate!– El rubio menciono algo parecido a un agradecimiento y se marcho a toda prisa; el camino que faltaba para llegar a la aldea tomaba al menos seis horas, pero Naruto y Lee lo recorrieron en menos de dos. Cuando por fin llego al hospital se encontró con Neji y Tenten en la sala de espera

–¡Naruto!– Exclamo aliviada la chica –¡Que bueno que llegaste! A Hinata le preocupaba que no llegaras

–¿Cómo esta?– Pregunto angustiado

–La Hokage la esta atendiendo personalmente– Le informo Neji –Dice que todo parece normal, pero desde hace rato... Bueno...

–¿Qué?– Naruto sintió que la sangre se escapaba de su cuerpo al ver la preocupación de Neji –¿Qué pa...?– No termino su pregunta pues un desgarrador grito de dolor proveniente de la sala de parto donde Hinata era atendida se escucho –¡Hinata!– Dijo casi gritando y se dirigió de inmediato a la puerta, pero Neji se atravesó

–No puedes entrar, Tsunade-Sama dijo que era mejor si no interrumpíamos

–¿Qué? ¿Es que no escuchaste? ¡Esta sufriendo!–Un nuevo grito se escucho y eso casi saca de si a Naruto –¡Déjame entrar!

–Tranquilo, Naruto– Dijo Tenten tratando de calmarlo –Si algo estuviera mal Hokage-Sama ya nos lo hubiera dicho...– Otro grito se escucho y Naruto se negó a escuchar razones y trato por todos los medios de entrar, a tal grado que Neji y Lee lo tuvieron que sujetar para impedirle que entrara, justo cuando el rubio estaba más que decidió a usar el poder del Kyuubi si hacia falta el sonido del llanto de un bebé tuvo el mágico efecto de callarlos a todos.

Neji y Lee lo soltaron y todos contemplaron la puerta, finalmente tras lo que al rubio le pareció una eternidad el llanto ceso y casi enseguida la puerta se abrió y Shizune salió. Aun cuando parecía cansada sonrió dulcemente al ver a Naruto

–Ya puedes pasar– Le dijo, Naruto la miro como si no entendiera lo que había dicho, pero un instante después comenzó a andar con pasos torpes hasta que atravesó la puerta, una vez adentro Tsunade se le acerco con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos

–Naruto– Le dijo sonriendo –Aquí hay alguien que quiere conocerte– Y le tendió lo que llevaba en sus brazos.

Naruto lo sostuvo, era una cosita diminuta completamente envuelta en mantas; el rubio busco a su esposa con la mirada, Hinata yacía recostada en una cama, se veía muy agotada y algo demacrada, pero sin duda aun así lucia hermosa; ella le sonrió a su esposo al ver que tenia al bebé en sus brazos

–Es un niño– Le dijo su esposa con el cansancio impregnado en la voz –Es un niño precioso

–Un niño...– Repitió incrédulo, entonces muy despacio comenzó a descubrir el rostro del bebé que estaba oculto bajo la mantita que lo envolvía; lo primero que vio fue una delicada capa de cabellos oscuros, no era del mismo tono azulado que Hinata, estos eran mas oscuros, casi negros, continuo moviendo la manta y vio una piel un poco más morena que la de Hinata, finalmente toda la cabecita quedo al descubierto y Naruto se maravillo al ver una replica en miniatura del hermoso rostro de su esposa –Pero... ¡Si eres la cosita más mona que he visto en mi vida!– Susurro emocionado. Como si el bebé le respondiera este abrió sus ojitos y lo miro, Naruto casi cae de rodillas dando gracias al cielo al ver que sus ojos eran del mismo tono perlado que los de su madre.

Naruto sintió que sus ojos se humedecían al contemplar a la pequeña criaturita en sus brazos, conmovido hasta lo mas profundo de su alma Naruto apoyo con mucho cuidado su mejilla contra la cabecita del bebé, se maravillo al sentir lo suave y calientita que se sentía

–Bienvenido al mundo, bebé– Con mucho cuidado le beso la frente y lo miro, sintió que en su corazón brotaba un infinito cariño hacia ese bebito –Yo soy tu papá y te prometo que voy a protegerte a ti y a tu madre pase lo que pase.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y hasta aquí quedo esta vez, les prometo que en el próximo capitulo se vera mucho más sobre el bebé y sobre como les va a Hinata y Naruto como papas primerizos así como el nombre que le pondrán al bebé. Por si no quedo claro el bebé es un niño y si, tiene el mismo color de pelo que Sasuke y también a él le debe que su piel es más morenita que la de su mamá, pero el resto es todito igual a Hinata, pero ya veremos mas adelante que mas le trae a este pequeñín tener genes Uchiha. Bueno, ya aclarado este asunto pasemos a revisar los reviews.

**Isa_Leonheart:** No sé que pasa que cuando subo el texto la pagina elimina tu nombre y solo aparece mi respuesta pero créeme que e contestado todos tus comentarios, esta vez escribí diferente tu nombre para ver si así la pagina no lo elimina, espero que esto no te haya molestado, gracias por los comentarios que me has dejado.

**ZeroLobezno: **Como pudiste ver el hijo de Hinata tiene los característicos ojos de los Hyuuga, pero falta ver que pasa cuando trate de usar su línea sucesora. Me alegra saber que te gusta el fic pese a que como mencionas la temática inicial se considera tabú. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado

**Onigan:** Jijiji Perdón si te asuste, pero como pudiste ver ni Naruto no Hinata han pensado ser infieles, y tal y como querías Naruto llego a tiempo para ver lo que Sakura estaba haciendo, ahora falta ver si la pelirrosa se resigna o si intentara algo más, eso se vera en el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Ori-chan23:** Ya me pase por tu fic y déjame decirte que me gusto mucho, admito que el principio del capitulo 5 fue diseñado parea espantarlos un poquito (mi culpa, mi culpa) si Sakura acepta o no que perdió a Naruto se vera en el próximo capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Mud-chan:** Antes que nada me disculpo contigo porque aun no e podido pasar por tu DA (ni siquiera e podido revisar el mío) me voy a dar una vuelta al rato. Como se vio en este capitulo a Sakura no le resulto este nuevo intento por fastidiar a Naruto y Hinata, en el próximo capitulo se verá si intenta algo nuevo o si por fin se resigna, también conoceremos más al bebé y sabremos como se va a llamar. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, tu paciencia y tus buenos deseos y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Samaelhyuga:** Pues aquí tienes por fin la continuación, espero que te haya gustado.

**Sumebe:** No te preocupes que a Sakura no le resulto el truco y quedo peor con Naruto, en el próximo capitulo veremos si intenta algo nuevo o no, en efecto el bebé no saco nada de Naruto, pero afortunadamente saco mucho de Hinata lo cual los ayudará para disimular sus genes Uchiha. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Skuld Dark:** No sé que se festeja este día en Barcelona, pero si dices que es un día especial espero que te lo pases de maravilla (aquí en México nos estamos preparando para festejar las fiestas patrias para el día 15) Gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo ye haya gustado.

**Yoyoel:** Pues afortunadamente a Sakura no le salió bien este nuevo intento, ya veremos que decide en el próximo capitulo, Gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**yukiko16:** Pues aquí tienes el capitulo, espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Sakima:** Espero que el capitulo te haya aclarado algunas d las dudas que tenia, sobre lo de Akatsuki este fic lo inicie con la idea de que él único que queda es Madara, y si alguien tratara de utilizar a Hinata para dañar a Naruto... Tendrás que esperar para verlo, como pudiste ver el bebé saco el color de cabello de Sasuke y a él le debe ser un poco más moreno que su madre, pero el resto es diento a Hinata. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te hay gustado.

**fer gp:** No te preocupes si no tuviste tiempo de dejar review, me alegra saber que sigues leyendo el fic, afortunadamente a Sakura no le resulto la jugada, ya veremos que decide el próximo capitulo. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**enma-naruhina:** Pues afortunadamente a Sakura no le salió su maléfico plan, en el próximo capitulo veremos si decide intentar algo nuevo o si se rinde. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**sheccil-chan:** La oportuna intervención del rubio salvo a Hinata, ahora falta ver que decide Sakura, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**nagaraboshi4739:** Pues aquí en México la fiesta la vamos a tener el día 15. Como vieron fue precisamente Naruto quien llego al rescate de su bella esposa y también ya tuvieron su primer encuentro intimo, aunque no termino muy bien (pero esperen a ver el siguiente, prometo que ese estará mucho mejor) muchas gracias por su comentario y espero que este capitulo también les haya gustado.

**Lavi-hime 4E –3:** Afortunadamente Naruto apareció justo a tiempo para ver lo cruel que esta siendo Sakura, en el próximo capitulo se verá si se resigna o si se vuelve peor. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Princesacaris:** Pues simplemente lo que pasa es que Sakura esta celosa, eso le pasa por no saber apreciar a Naruto. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Zeromtk:** Gracias por los buenos deseos, en este capitulo hubo un lemon muy ligth, pero lo más probable es que la próxima vez que lo intenten lleguen hasta el final. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Yuriana:** Gracias por acordarte de mi día, tal y como querías Naruto apareció justo a tiempo, pero parece que aun no esta listo para decir que ama a Hinata, pero ya casi, pero a la primera en decírselo sin duda será Hinata. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**black-sky-666:** Pues a Sakura no le salió el truco, a ver que hace para el próximo capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

**Gabe Logan:** Pues muchas felicidades para tu papá. Tal y como dijiste Sakura salió muy mal parada. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Etoille:** Pues acabas de ganar una caja de chocolates!. No te preocupes, entiendo lo que es estar ocupada, me da mucho gusto que a pesar de que tienes tantos deberes te tomas el tiempo de leer el fic. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**diana carolina:** No te preocupes que Naruto no va hacer tan fácil en las intrigas de la pelirrosa. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Hanabi Sarutobi:** ¡Pues el bebé ya esta aquí! En el próximo capitulo sabremos su nombre y conoceremos un poco más de él así como a Naruto y Hinata estrenándose como papas. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Angelaok:** ¡Naruto si llego a tiempo! Falta ver la reacción de Sakura en el próximo capitulo, muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**hinata uzumaki:** Gracias, me da gusto saber que el fic te gusta, espero que este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Ale Whitlock:** Pues el bebé si tiene algunos rasgos de Sasuke (como el color del cabello) pero afortunadamente se parece mucho más a su mamá. Me da mucho gusto saber que el fic te gusta, espero que este capitulo también. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Loyal Ice December:** Pues Naruto llego justo a tiempo, me da gusto que le fic sea de tu agrado, espero que este capitulo también. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Wesli:** Si, el principio del capitulo 6 lo hice para asustarlo un poquito (jijiji), me alegra que te gustara y espero que este capitulo también. Gracias por tu comentario.

**poison girl 29:** Pues al menos ya tienen la ranita que hizo Hinata, en el próximo capitulo veremos mas sobre el bebé y si hay ranitas o platitos de ramen y otros detalles. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Uzumaki zoe:** Bueno, mas adelante veremos mas de los celos de Naruto, gracias por tu comentario, ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**AgHnA:** Tal y como querías Naruto apareció justo a tiempo, el lemon fue muy ligerito pero ya pronto vendrá el de a de veras. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Mariana:** Sobre lo que Sasuke dijo se aclarara cuando reaparezca (probablemente en unos dos capítulos más).No te preocupes, aun cuando a veces me llego a tardar mucho en actualizar hasta ahora no e dejado ni uno de mis fics sin terminas y este no será la excepción. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Arcangel Guerrero:** Cierto que es una fecha caótica, pero la escogí simplemente porque han pasado dos sábados desde que actualice. Creo que tu opción no. 1 fue la mas acertada. Solo se vio muy poco del bebé pero en el próximo capitulo veremos más de él y tal vez ocurra algo importante entre Naruto y Hinata. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo fuera de tu agrado.

**Nairelena:** Pues como se vio en el capitulo el bebé es niño y se parece a su mamá, y por supuesto que Naruto lo va a dorar. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Heero Kusanagi:** Tal y como pediste: Naruto llego e incluso amenazo a Sakura. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**ETOLPLOW-KUN:** Temo que Sakura si hizo una estupidez, pero no le resulto. Gracias por el comentario y espero que el capitulo fuera de tu agrado.

**ElF0TiT0:** Perdón si el principio del otro capitulo te asusto, eso fue una pequeña broma de mi parte. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**maye-neko-girl:** Gracias por acordarte de mi día, y como viste al final del capitulo el bebé ya nació, o sea que vas a tener que mandarme un... ¿Delfín?... Etoo... Bueno, creo que eso no lo entendí muy bien pero gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**kaori91:** Pues mas adelante veremos mas de los celos de Naruto, y no eres la única que se asusto con el principio del capitulo 6. Muchas gracias por el comentario y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Ainimchan:** Pues ya vimos que el bebé fue niño y en el próximo capitulo conoceremos más de él y es muy probable que pase algo muy importante entre Naruto y Hinata. El lemon en este capitulo fue ligerito pero el próximo ya va a ser el definitivo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**hiromihyuga24:** Pues en efecto el bebé se parece más a su mami, en el próximo capitulo veremos mas sobre él y sobre lo que Sakura planea hacer. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**FlorItachiUchiha: **Pues si bien Naruto no les contó el sueño al menos aclaro que había sido una pesadilla, debido a que el bebé se parece a su mamá no creo que Sakura se de cuenta de que es de Sasuke, pero ya veremos que ocurre cuando este reaparezca (ya muy pronto). Gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo fuera de tu agrado.

**ana-gaara:** Jijiji, por lo que veo realmente te espante con el inicio del otro capitulo ¿Verdad? Pues tal y como querías en este capitulo después por fin tuvo su masaje, pero mira lo que paso después, pero eso solo ha sido un paso mas en su relación y el próximo será el definitivo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Kaory Hyuga: **No te preocupes que por lo visto a casi todos los asusto el modo en que empezó el anterior capitulo, reconozco que fue una broma algo pesada de mi parte. Tal y como pedías Naruto recibió su masaje "especial" de Hinata, aunque no termino muy bien pero pronto pasara todo entre ellos. El bebé por fin llego y será recibido con mucho amor, pero eso se vera en el próximo capitulo. No te preocupes que me gusta mucho leer tus testamentos y también creo que el sueño es sagrado (de echo, si en sábado me levanto antes de las 10:00 AM. Significa que madrugué) Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Sean-Raizou:** Me alegra que el fic te haya gustado, ojala que sea igual con este capitulo. Gracias por tu comentario.

**sango surime:** Que bueno que el capitulo te haya gustado mi amiga, espero que este también y muchas gracias por el comentario.

**Bellrose Partenopaeo:** Pues aquí tienes la continuación y ojala también te haya gustado y pronto veremos más de los celos de Naruto. Gracias por tu comentario.

**hyuuga-destiny:** Jijiji, Si, el principio del otro capitulo fue algo así como una broma de mi parte, me disculpo si te asuste. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Alinita28:** ¡Tranquila! Lo que paso al principio del otro capitulo solo fue un sueño, no te preocupes que no tengo intención de hacerle algo a Neji ya que a mi también me agrada el personaje. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario

CarMasi: Pues aquí tienes la continuación y espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Tosaka:** Espero que la continuación te haya gustado y más adelante veremos más de los celos de Naruto, gracias por tu comentario.

**Oyuky Chan:** No te preocupes que tu comentario no se me hizo aburrido en lo absoluto, siente en libertad de decirme lo que quieras. Me alegra que el capitulo te haya gustado y espero que este también, en el próximo veremos como se desenvuelve Naruto como papá. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Kissi:** Gracias por acordarte de mi día, en el próximo capitulo veremos que tal les va a Naruto y Hinata estrenándose como papas. Muchas gracias por el comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Sifu Sihaya:** Me da mucho gusto saber que el fic es de tu agrado. En el próximo capitulo veremos si Sakura se resigna o si va a intentar algo nuevo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Hinata-hime:** Por supuesto que Hinata va a luchar por Naruto, me alegra saber que el fic te gusta, espero que este capitulo también, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**hinata-eve:** Pues en el próximo capitulo veremos si Sakura acepta que perdió o si va a intentar separarlos de nuevo, por supuesto que Naruto cada día esta más enamorado de Hinata y pronto va a admitirlo ante ella. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Norkis:** Si. Bueno, sigo enojada por como me criticaron en el otro foro, pero decidí volver a subirlo allá principalmente porque recibí muchas peticiones y comentarios de apoyo de muchos lectores, pero definitivamente me gusta más publicar aquí. Me alegra saber que el fic te guste, espero que este capitulo también. Gracias por tu comentario.

**TEMARI-125:** No te preocupes que se perfectamente lo que es estar ocupada. Me da gusto saber que el fic te gusta espero que este capitulo también. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Konii:** Pues aquí tienes la continuación, ojala te haya gustado. Gracias por tu comentario.

**fujioka-chan:** Pues Sasuke debe estar reapareciendo en unos dos o a lo mucho tres capítulos más, se me ocurrió que el móvil de zorritos seria un lindo detalle al igual que la almohadita en forma de Gamakichi. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Hinatita23:** Al contrario, gracias ti porque fue tu comentario el que me termino de animar para darle una nueva oportunidad a los del otro foro, pero de todos modos esta sigue siendo mi pagina favorita para publicar. Me alegra que el fic te haya gustado lo suficiente como para venir aquí a leerlo, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**IiO:** En el próximo capitulo veremos como la relación entre nuestros protagonistas se profundiza mas y en unos dos o tres capitulo también veremos si la reaparición de Sasuke afecta esta relación o no. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Raquenel: **Me da mucho gusto saber que el fic te gusto, en el próximo capitulo veremos que actitud toma Sakura ahora que el bebé a nacido, en cuanto al lemon es solo que el que Hinata se entregue por completo a Naruto será la evidencia de que ha superado completamente el trauma al que la sometió Sasuke, no sé si soy buena escribiendo lemon ya que eso lo deciden ustedes, pero créeme que cuando lo escribo trato de describirlo y detallarlo siempre pensando en los sentimientos de los personajes y esforzándome por evitar cualquier cosa que parezca vulgar. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Kazuma:** Ya pronto veremos de nuevo a Sasuke y a ver como lo recibe Naruto. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**adri-chan:** Me alegra saber que el fic te gusta y que a ti también te gusten las novelas de Sherrilyn Kenyon, yo incluso tengo una idea para hacer un fic con temática vampírica, tal vez algún día me anime a publicarlo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**natsumi hhr nh:** Me hubiera gustado extenderme un poco más en la parte de los antojos de Hinata, pero ya me quedaba muy poco tiempo (de hecho, eso lo agregue hace rato) y el capitulo me quedo más largo de lo que había pensado, aun así espero que te haya gustado, considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, por cierto ¡Felicidades! Espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien y que hayas recibido muchos regalos. Gracias por la sugerencia del antojo de Hinata y gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**NAYADYDY:** La mayoría reacciono igual que tu al leer el principio del capitulo 6, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**KENSACHAN-de J. Black:** No te preocupes que cada vez estamos más cerca de conocer los motivos de Sasuke para haber hecho lo que hizo. Me da mucho gusto que el fic te haya gustado, espero que este capitulo también y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Tsukii-san:** Me alegra saber que el fic te gusta, lo siento pero debido a la escuela y al trabajo ya no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir así que mis actualizaciones son cada dos semanas, te pido paciencia por favor. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Aiko-San:** ¡Dios, haces que me sonroje! Me halaga saber que a casi todos tus compañeros de escuela les gusto "Melodía apasionada"(¿Lo imprimiste todo? ¡Wow! A mi me salieron mas de 120 paginas en letra century gotic tamaño 10) Gracias a tu apoyo y al del resto de lectores que estaban dispuestos a darle una oportunidad a este fic fue que seguí escribiendo y créeme que no volveré a dejarme caer por comentarios malintencionados. Muchas gracias por lo que me dices, volví a subir el fic en DZ, pero de ahora en adelante pienso estrenar mis fics aquí. Ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

**Placebo:** Muchas gracias por todo lo que me dices y no preocupes que el próximo lemon es el bueno, espero que te guste la probadita de este capitulo y créeme que después del primer lemon completo vendrán otros. Ya falta muy poco para que Sasuke reaparezca y créeme que con el se vera mas del Naruto celoso que les a gustado a la mayoría. Gracias por la sugerencia ¿Pero que crees que debo editarle a "La prometida de Sasuke"? El cual dicho sea de paso fue mi primer fic y lo publique en DZ hace mas de tres años. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Jemarusama:** Al contrario, soy yo quien debe agradecerles a ustedes por leer mi fic y por dejarme tan maravillosos comentarios, me alegra saber que el fic te gusto, espero que también te haya gustado este capitulo y de nuevo muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Bueno chicos, llego la hora de despedirme, de nuevo les agradezco por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic y gracias a los que también se toman el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios ya que es gracias a estos que sigo escribiendo, espero que les vaya muy bien en todo lo que hagan y subiré la continuación el sábado 25 de septiembre ¡Hasta pronto!


	8. Chapter 8 Felicidad

¡Wow! Ahora si que casi no lo logro pero aquí estoy, apenas hace rato termine el capitulo (por lo regular para el viernes ya esta terminado) y me tarde muchísimo en responder los reviews, creo que es la mayor cantidad de comentarios que e recibido hasta ahora ¡Y me encanta, ustedes son geniales! Muchísimas gracias por seguirme apoyando y perdón si lo hice esperar un poco más, es que esta semana tuve un poquito más de trabajo, pero afortunadamente fue un retraso pequeño. Ok. Creo que ya los hice esperar lo suficiente, así que pasemos al fic

CAPITULO 8

**Felicidad**

Naruto jamás había tenido una vida tan nueva en sus manos, el bebé lo miraba fijamente, como si le preguntara que es lo que seguía ahora que había arribado al mundo, el rubio levanto la vista y miro a su esposa, ella los miraba con los ojos húmedos de la emoción al escuchar como Naruto se reconocía a si mismo como el padre de ese bebé, no pensó que en su corazón, ya rebozante de amor por ese hombre tuviera cabida un sentimiento más, pero al escucharlo hablarle así al bebé ella supo que ahora amaba a Naruto aun mas de lo que lo había hecho a lo largo de toda su vida.

Naruto se dirigió a ella y se sentó en la cama a su lado, le beso la frente y con sumo cuidado le entrego al bebé, ella lo abrazo estrechándolo contra si, sintió el brazo de Naruto rodearle los hombros y jalándola suavemente para que se apoyara en él, ambos miraban maravillados al bebito quien a su vez los miraba fijamente, como tratando de asimilar quines eran

–Es precioso– Dijo Naruto –Se parece mucho a ti– Ella sonrió y un ligero rubor tiño sus mejillas –¿Has pensado en un nombre?– Hinata movió la cabeza afirmando

–Si, Hiro, mi madre me dijo una vez que así es como le hubiera gustado llamar a su hijo si hubiera tenido un varón

–Hiro– Repitió Naruto despacio, como comprobando como se escuchaba, después de nuevo sonrió y acaricio delicadamente la cabecita de su hijo –Me gusta, Uzumaki Hiro, suena bien– En ese momento se escucho un ligero golpe en la puerta

–Adelante– Dijo Hinata justo antes de que Neji ingresara a la habitación

–Perdón, Hinata-Sama, La Hokage autorizo una visita mas por este día y bueno... Como Naruto no salía decirnos nada... Y yo la escuche gritar... Bueno...– Neji parecía renuente a aceptar que estaba preocupado por su prima, Hinata agradeció el gesto a su primo, pero Naruto hablo antes que ella

–Adelante Neji, ven a conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia– Cuidadosamente tomo al bebé de los brazos de su madre y se dirigió hacia Neji –Míralo ¿Verdad que es precioso? Se llama Hiro

–Hiro– Repitió Neji mientras tomaba al bebé que Naruto le entregaba, el castaño sabia que él era el primero, aparte de las personas que atendieron a Hinata, en conocer al bebé además de sus padres, contemplo a la criaturita quien le devolvió la mirada, Neji vio unos ojos idénticos a los suyos, después le pareció que de nuevo estaba contemplando a Hinata cuando era una pequeña niña, la piel del bebé parecía algo más morena, sin duda eso lo heredo de Naruto, pero... El color del cabello le pareció completamente ajeno al Clan Hyuuga y ni que decir de Naruto, ahora que era del conocimiento publico quienes eran los padres del Uzumaki sabia de quien había heredado la rubia cabellera y estaba casi seguro de que el hijo de su prima también la tendría o al menos el tono de pelo de su prima se volvería más claro en su hijo y no más oscuro como parecía ser el caso; Neji se pregunto sobre como tendrían el cabello los abuelos de Naruto, al final decidió que no tenia importancia, el bebé a pesar de haber nacido prematuro, como casi todos lo creían, lucia bastante sano y eso era lo que importaba –Que suerte que se parezca tanto a su madre– Dijo al final Neji devolviéndole el bebé a Naruto que esperaba delante de él

–¡Hey!– Protesto el rubio –¡Tiene mi tono de piel y de seguro que también tendrá mi entusiasmo y dedicación! Espera y veras– Refunfuño el rubio entregándole el bebé a Hinata

–Entonces creo que tendrá muchísimo trabajo, Hinata-Sama– Neji hizo una reverencia –Así que mejor me retiro y la dejo descansar– Cuando ya estaba en la puerta se volvió y le lanzo una mirada a los nuevos padres que de nuevo se concentraban en mirar a su pequeño Hijo –Por cierto, Lee y Tenten fueron a contarle a todos que el bebé ya nació, lo que significa que mañana este lugar estará a reventar de todos sus conocidos– Hizo de nuevo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la habitación

–Mañana estaremos muy ocupados– Dijo Hinata, mientras Naruto sentía un enorme alivio cuando se percato de que Neji no había encontrado nada raro en el bebé y que le adjudico a él el tono de piel del bebé, si Neji no había sospechado sobre su paternidad hacia ese niño entonces nadie lo haría; miro de nuevo a su esposa, Hinata parecía muy cansada pero igualmente maravillada contemplando a su hijo, todos pensaban que era prematuro, solo ellos, la abuela Tsunade y el padre de Hinata sabían la verdad, lo que significaba que de momento su secreto estaba a salvo.

–Te ves agotada– Dijo volviéndose a sentar a su lado –¿Necesitas algo?

–Deje las cosas que había preparado para el bebé en casa– Le respondió –Es que todo fue tan rápido ¿Podrías traerlas? Es la pequeña maleta que esta a los pies de nuestra cama

–Si, ya se cual es– Naruto se levanto y antes de irse de nuevo beso la frente del bebé quien comenzaba a quedarse dormido –Papá regresara en un momento, Hiro-Chan, trata de no darle problemas a tu madre mientras tanto– Y salió de la habitación.

Mas tarde, al regresar y entrar en la habitación se encontró con Hinata sentada en la cama acariciando la cabeza de Hiro mientras lo amamantaba, Naruto sintió como un poderoso sentimiento se desbordaba en su pecho enternecido por esa imagen, su esposa y su hijo, sin importar que ese pequeño no tuviera sus genes lo sentía así, él había estado con Hinata viendo, ayudando y sintiendo como crecía y se preparaba para llegar al mundo y ahora que estaba aquí esa criaturita pequeña e indefensa contaba con él para enseñarle lo que significaba la vida, y Naruto se aseguraría que aprendiera que la vida podía ser tan hermosa como uno quisiera.

–Que bueno que estas aquí, Naruto-Kun– Dijo Hinata al verlo de pie en la puerta sacándolo de su ensoñación –Esta empezando a refrescar y quiero que Hiro este abrigado– Naruto le entrego la maleta y la ayudo a vestir al pequeño con las diminutas ropas que ella había tejido, una vez que estuvo listo Naruto contemplo al bebé se maravillo al ver lo diminuto que parecía, con mucho cuidado tomo una de sus manitas y se maravillo al ver que esos pequeños deditos apenas y podrían cerrarse en torno a uno de sus dedos, le parecía un autentico milagro, era difícil creer que él también fue a si de pequeño alguna vez.

Una vez vestido de nuevo se lo entrego a Hinata, ella le sugirió que regresara a casa a dormir un poco ya que había regresado corriendo y no había descansado para nada desde que Lee le informara que Hinata estaba apunto de tener al bebé. Por supuesto que Naruto se negó pues quería dormir con ella y con Hiro, Hinata supo que no tendría caso tratar de convencer a Naruto de lo contrario así que acepto que pasara la noche con ella con la condición de que al día siguiente muy temprano regresara a casa a preparar todo para la llegada de ella y el bebé. Naruto acepto y le pidió que lo dejara cargar una vez mas a Hiro, y fue precisamente cuando él lo tenia entre sus brazos hablándole de lo mucho que le gustaría la habitación que habían preparado para él cuando Sakura entro a la habitación.

Sakura recién había regresado de su ultima y muy sencilla misión que consistió en ir a una pequeña aldea cercana y administrar una vacuna para los niños debido a una enfermedad que comenzaba a propagarse, la misión fue bastante sencilla para un ninja medico de su nivel, cuando regreso y quería entregar el informe de su misión se encontró con la noticia de que la ni la Hokage ni Shizune se encontraban en la torre Hokage pues ambas habían salido a atender personalmente una emergencia medica, sintiendo curiosidad y algo de preocupación por algo que haya requerido la atención tanto de su maestra como de su sempai Sakura se dirigió al hospital, le dieron el número de la habitación donde estaba la paciente de Tsunade y al llegar se encontró con que dicha paciente era nada menos que Hinata.

Sakura no necesito que le dijeran cual había sido la dichosa emergencia medica, al ver a Naruto sosteniendo un pequeño bulto y sonriendo supo de inmediato lo que ocurría: Su hijo había nacido. La joven permaneció estática con la puerta entreabierta, por alguna razón sentía que no podía moverse, era como si sus pies se hubieran quedado pegados en la tierra y lo único que pudiera hacer era presenciar lo que ocurría en la habitación cuyos ocupantes no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia. Vio como Naruto se inclinaba y le entregaba el bultito a Hinata, al hacerlo la manta que lo cubría se movió y Sakura pudo ver una diminuta cabeza cubierta por cabello negro, aun desde donde ella estaba era evidente que era un niño precioso, vio como Hinata recibía al pequeño y le besaba con ternura la mejilla justo antes de acomodarlo y comenzar a amamantarlo, Naruto se sentó junto a ella en la cama y le paso el brazo sobre los hombros a Hinata al mismo tiempo que ella se apoyaba contra su pecho y ambos contemplaban embelesados al bebé mientras se alimentaba.

Al contemplar esa escena Sakura sintió como su corazón se hacia pedazos, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver como los ojos de Naruto brillaban al contemplar a su hijo, pero brillaban aun más al contemplar a Hinata, entonces ella tuvo la seguridad de que tal vez hubo algo extraño detrás del matrimonio de Naruto y Hinata, pero sin duda eso ya no importaba, solo bastaba mirarlos para saber que ahora Hinata y ese bebé eran lo mas importante para el rubio; en ese momento mientras sentía un desgarrador dolor en su pecho Sakura tuvo la total certeza de que Naruto era muy feliz con Hinata, y que él jamás volvería a pensar en ella de otra forma que como su compañera, y tal vez alguna vez de nuevo la vería como una amiga, pero ya jamás volvería a sentir ese amor que durante años le ofreció y que estúpidamente rechazo una y otro vez. Naruto era feliz con Hinata, y sin importar lo que hiciera ella jamás podría estar a su lado, así que con las lagrimas quemándole los ojos Sakura miro por ultima vez la escena, ¡Dios! Se veían hermosos con su pequeño hijo, cerro la puerta y se marcho, finalmente admitía que había perdido, pero admitirlo no lo hacia menos doloroso.

Tsunade llego justo cuando Sakura cerraba la puerta, vio cuando se limpiaba las lagrimas y de inmediato supo lo que ocurría, sintió lastima por su alumna, no había nada más doloroso para una mujer que comprender que el hombre que ama jamás le correspondería, bueno, tal vez si lo había, sin duda saber que dicho hombre estaba perdidamente enamorado de alguien más era todavía más doloroso. Suspiro y se dirigió a ella

–¡Sakura, me alegra ver que has vuelto!– Le dijo, noto como la joven intentaba disimular al limpiarse las lagrimas, pero fingió no hacerlo –Tengo una misión muy importante para ti, se que acabas de regresar y debes estar agotada, pero solo quiero informarte para que decidas si aceptas o no

–A mi también me alegra estar de vuelta, Sensei– Respondió Sakura esforzándose por sonreír –No se preocupe, estoy lista para lo que sigue

–Bien– Ambas comenzaron a caminar hasta salir del hospital –Veras, Sakura, el Kazekage, Gaara, me pidió un favor, aparentemente su nivel en jutsus médicos ha bajado, así que me ha pedido que envíen a alguien para capacitar a sus jóvenes estudiantes

–Ya veo...– Dijo Sakura en voz baja –¿Usted desea que yo vaya?

–Bueno, tu eres mi mejor estudiante y estoy segura que harías un estupendo trabajo, sin embargo es una misión de tiempo indefinido, calculo que aun alguien con tu extraordinaria capacidad e inteligencia le tomaría alrededor de un año enseñarles lo suficiente para que sus jutsus médicos mejoren

–Un año...– repitió la pelirrosa disminuyendo la velocidad de sus pasos

–Por supuesto que no tienes que ir si no lo deseas, pero en ese caso me gustaría que me ayudaras a seleccionar a la persona ideal para dicha misión...– Tsunade siguió hablando pero Sakura ya no la escuchaba pues su mente estaba ocupada por una idea

–_Ir a Suna... Por un año..._– De entrada la idea la angustiaba un poco, pero entonces recordó la imagen de Naruto y Hinata con su hijo, la imagen de una familia feliz que no la incluía a ella, pensó que si se quedaba en Konoha los tendría que ver constantemente, a ellos y su pequeño hijo, los vería siendo felices y eso le causaría daño y con el tiempo comenzaría a guardar rencor ya no solo a Hinata si no a ese pequeñito inocente, ya ahora su alma comenzaba a ser victima del veneno de los celos, y sino hacia algo al respecto pronto se convertiría en una persona cruel y llena de odio y ella no quería ser algo así –_Un año puede ser suficiente para olvidar..._–

–...Pero no creo que Ino quiera ir así que tal vez...

–Yo iré– Dijo cortando a Tsunade, la mujer la miro sorprendida

–¿Estas segura?

–Absolutamente, me encantaría ayudar a Suna en lo que pueda, cuente conmigo ¿Cuánto tengo que partir?

–Acabas de regresar de una misión, así que te dejo que tu decidas cuando estés lista para marcharte

–En ese caso me gustaría partir en dos días– De nuevo Tsunade la miro asombrada, Sakura se veía totalmente segura, Tsunade relajo su expresión de asombro, sin duda había tomado la decisión correcta al haber asignado a Sakura para esa misión

–Bien, entonces dispones desde este momento para preaparte para la misión

–¡Si!– Dijo la joven y se echo a correr en dirección a su casa, mientras Tsunade la miraba alejarse rezaba para que su querida alumna pudiera superar su dolor en ese tiempo que estaría lejos.

...

Naruto se sintió algo mal cuando supo de la partida de Sakura, se despidió brevemente de ella junto con Kakashi y Sai y le deseo suerte, él sabia que se marchaba más por el bien de ellos dos que por cumplir con su misión y aun cuando el rubio sentía una ligera punzada de culpa le pareció que la idea de Sakura de marcharse había sido la más acertada.

Sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo para sentirse culpable por su compañera pues ahora casi todo su tiempo y el de Hinata estaba siendo ocupado en su totalidad por esa cosita diminuta llamada Hiro.

Debido a que tanto él como Hinata habían crecido sintiendo la falta de cariño de sus padres habían decidido darle a su hijo todo el amor que a ellos les fue negado, así que su vida pronto comenzó a girar en torno al pequeño. Para Naruto era maravilloso observar como el bebé descubría lo que había a su alrededor, le gustaba mirar a Hinata mientras lo alimentaba y también ver como lo vestía, para el rubio fue toda una experiencia cuando Hinata le enseño como bañarlo, las primeras veces tenían que ser muy cuidadosos pues se veía tan pequeño y frágil que parecía que se podía romper en cualquier momento.

Durante las primeras semanas tuvieron visitas casi a diario y todos coincidían en que Hiro era un bebé precioso, y bastante tranquilo, cuando las personas lo cargaban se limitaba a observarlos fijamente, y aun cuando el pequeño no lloraba era evidente que se sentía más cómodo en los brazos de su madre.

Si bien a Naruto le encantaba la rutina de llegar y encontrar la cena lista y su esposa esperándolo no le molesto cuando la llegada del bebé altero este echo, ahora cuando llegaba escuchaba a Hinata cantándole dulcemente al pequeño mientras lo amamantaba sentada cómodamente en la mecedora, a veces el bebé no dormía lo que significaba que Hinata tenia que dejarlo a su cuidado mientras terminaba de preparar la cena, a Naruto no le molestaba cuidar al pequeño, y jamás olvidaría la primera vez que Hiro le sonrió.

Sin embargo, también tenia algunas consecuencias, la principal era que Hinata terminaba muy agotada y casi en cuanto por fin acostaba a Hiro en su habitación caía dormida, a Naruto le gustaba verla dormir pero ya casi no hablaban de ellos y Naruto aun tenia en la mente el recuerdo de su apasionado encuentro bruscamente interrumpido, y le avergonzaba un poco admitirlo pero deseaba intentarlo otra vez, no era solo por el deseo que Hinata despertaba en él ¡Porque vaya que la deseaba! Pero también era la necesidad de sentirla su esposa en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Desde hacia tiempo Naruto se había dado cuenta que sus sentimientos hacia su esposa se iban profundizando; pero desde aquella vez que había entrado en la habitación y había visto a Hinata amamantando a Hiro y después ella levanto la mirada y le sonrió emocionada al verlo de pie en la puerta, al ver como ella le sonreía se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de Hinata. Sin embargo, aun no estaba listo para decirle que la amaba, y eso era debido al temor de que ella no sintiera lo mismo, después de todo ella se casó con él porque necesitaba un padre para su hijo, y aunque no dudaba que ella también había comenzado a sentir algo por él no estaba seguro de que tipo de sentimientos eran y eso lo atormentaba.

Le preocupaba profundamente pensar que tal vez Hinata estuviera enamorada de alguien más al momento de ser atacada por Sasuke y que debido a esto ella tuvo que renunciar a ese amor, y si ese era el caso ¿Quién podría gustarle a Hinata? Y una idea que había comenzado a rondarle la cabeza dolorosamente era la posibilidad de que Hinata haya sido una de las admiradoras de Sasuke, sin duda que ella ya no sentiríanada más que resentimiento por él, pero la idea de Hinata sintiendo amor por alguien más le provocaba una profunda amargura

–_No importa..._– Se decía a si mismo para calmarse –_Porque de una forma u otra ella es mía ahora..._–

Pero el ser un padre novato no le dejaba mucho tiempo para pensar en sus celos e inseguridades. El tiempo pasaba y Hiro crecía rápidamente, pronto aprendió a gatear y a Naruto le encantaba llegar y verlo arrastrase hasta el con una enorme sonrisa para después extender sus manitas en su dirección indicándole que deseaba que lo cargara, el pequeño parecía tener una fijación en su bandana, pues en cuanto lo levantaba sus manitas comenzaban a tirar de la bandana hasta que el rubio se la quitaba y se la entregaba, entonces se deleitaba escuchándolo reír mientras jugueteaba con ella.

Los días pasaban y pronto Hiro cumplió cinco meses, y Naruto y Hinata estaban a punto de cumplir un año de casados.

Estaban cenando como acostumbraban últimamente, con Hiro sentado en su sillita alta comiendo lo que Hinata le daba y Naruto haciéndole caras graciosas haciéndolo reír provocando así que la mayor parte de lo que comía se escurriera por su boca y Hinata los reprendía con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando por fin terminaron de comer y se dispusieron a preparar a Hiro para acostarlo ella se animo a comentarle

–Etooo... Na... Naruto-Kun... Yo... Me preguntaba... ¿Tienes algún plan para... Para mañana?– Pregunto nerviosa mientras le quitaba a Hiro un curioso trajecito naranja

–¿Mañana?– Pregunto sorprendido –Pues... No... ¿Por qué?– Naruto se encontró con unos acusadores ojos perlas, Hinata de inmediato bajo la mirada intentando disimular, pero la mirada acusadora no paso desapercibida para el rubio –¿Te pasa algo?– Pregunto preocupado mientras le pasaba la pequeña pijama de Hiro quien no les facilitaba la tarea de vestirlo pues se agitaba y manoteaba animadamente

–N... No... No es nada...– Pero era evidente que estaba decepcionada, de inmediato Naruto comenzó a repasar para ver que error había cometido, en ese momento Hinata levanto a Hiro ya vestido con una bonita pijama de conejito cuando sus ojos se posaron en el anillo de matrimonio que ella siempre usaba cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría

–¡Solo bromeaba!– Se apresuro a decir llevándose una mano a la nuca y sonriendo de forma zorruna –¿Pensaste que olvidaría nuestro aniversario?– Se felicito internamente al ver la sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro de Hinata

–¡Lo recordaste!– Dijo emocionada mientras lo abrazaba con un brazo cuidando de no aplastar a Hiro a quien sostenía con el otro brazo –Lo siento... Pensé que lo olvidarías

–Jamás olvidaría algo tan importante– Le dijo sintiéndose ligeramente culpable, pero la alegría de Hinata lo compensaba

–Y... Bueno... ¿Qui... Quieres ce... Celebrarlo?– Pregunto tímidamente

–¿Qué pregunta es esa?– Le dijo mientras le quitaba a Hiro de los brazos –¡Claro que quiero celebrar!– Le decía mientras alzaba al bebé por encima de su cabeza y este reía y se agitaba alegremente –¿Qué te gustaría hacer?– Observo como ella lo miraba sorprendida –Quiero hacer algo que te guste, así que solo pide y yo veré que así se haga– A Naruto le gustó ver como ella se sonrojaba

–Bueno... Estaba pensando en algo sencillo y privado...– Le dijo mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos –Algo así como un día de campo...

–¿Un día de campo?– Dijo extrañado mientras ella le quitaba a Hiro de sus brazos y se dirigía a colocarlo en la cuna

–Si... Bueno... Es solo que... Nunca hemos tenido una... Una cita...– Naruto la contemplo y se dio cuenta de que lo que decía era completamente cierto, después de que se "comprometieran" habían pasado todo su tiempo libre preparando la boda y después de casados se dedicaron a convertir su matrimonio forzado en un matrimonio real, cosa en la que evidentemente habían tenido éxito, pero realmente nunca habían hecho lo que las parejas de novios suelen hacer, ir al cine, comer un helado, caminar por el parque... Salir a un día de campo.

–¡Me parece una excelente idea!– Dijo con entusiasmo, pero bajo la voz cuando Hinata, después de acomodar la cabecita del bebé en la almohada de ranita dio cuerda y hecho a andar el móvil de zorritos, una agradable melodía comenzó a sonar y Hiro contemplo sonriente el movimientos de los zorritos de peluche y agitaba sus manitas intentado alcanzar los pequeños peluches, al cabo de unos minutos sus movimientos cesaron, miro fijamente los zorritos hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y al cabo de un momento se quedo dormido. Naruto coloco dos cojines en forma de grandes shuriken a ambos lados del bebé y luego Hinata lo arropo y le acaricio amorosamente la cabeza y salieron de la habitación del bebé no sin antes dejar encendida una bonita lámpara en forma de perrito, regalo de Kiba, y se dirigieron a su propia recamara.

Ambos se prepararon para dormir, a diferencia de los primeros días ya no se sentía incómodos, pero preferían evitar mirar al otro cuando se desvestían, finalmente ambos se metieron en la cama y como ya era costumbre él se coloco a espaldas de ella y le paso un brazo por la cintura, Hinata sintió arder sus mejillas mientras pensaba que aun un año después ese gesto aun tenia el poder de acelerarle el corazón.

–¿Irás a entrenar mañana?– Pregunto ella en voz baja, Naruto se sorprendió al ver que ella no se había dormido de inmediato como solía hacerlo últimamente

–No, es nuestro aniversario, quiero pasar el día con mi familia– Dijo acariciando con delicadeza la cintura de Hinata, a pesar de estar detrás de ella Naruto pudo notar el sonrojo de Hinata, después de eso hubo un silencio, Naruto pensó que ella se había quedado dormida, pero la voz de Hinata le hizo ver que estaba equivocado

–Yo... Bueno... Esta mañana estaba recordando... Bueno...– Tartamudeaba nerviosamente mientras se giraba para ver de frente a Naruto, el soltó su cintura y retrocedió un poco para darle espacio, su rostros quedaron bastante cerca –Recordaba... esa... Esa vez...

–¿Esa vez?– Pregunto arqueando una ceja sin entender muy bien a que se refería

–Si... Cuando nosotros... Nosotros intentamos... Bueno...

–¿Intentamos?– Seguía sin entender

–Ya sabes... Poco después de que regresaste de tu misión... Cuando yo... Yo te di un masaje... Y nosotros... Nosotros casi...– Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par al entender a lo que ella se refería

–¡Ah!– Dijo tratando de disimular su sorpresa –Eso...

–Si... Bueno... Yo... Me preguntaba si... Si te gustaría hablar al respecto– A pesar de la oscuridad en la habitación debido a las luces apagadas Naruto podía percibir que el rostro de Hinata estaba de un rojo incandescente

–Solo... Solo si no te incomoda– Él sonaba tan nervioso como ella –Pero si... Desde hace tiempo quería hablar de lo que paso...– De hecho llevaba todas las noches preguntándose como abordar el tema, estaba profundamente aliviado de que ella sacara el tema

–Yo... Lamento si te decepcione...

–¡No!– Se apresuro a aclarar –Yo jamás te obligaría a hacer nada que no quisieras, lo sabes, yo... Entiendo que aun no puedas... Es decir... Pasaste por algo tan horrible...

–¡Pero lo estaba disfrutando!– Dijo ella de pronto, Naruto la miro confuso y ella se apresuro a aclarar –¡Contigo! Yo... antes de que recordara... Al saber que estaba contigo... Y todo lo que me hacías sentir... ¡Era maravilloso! Pero entonces... Recordé... Y bueno...– Ella no supo como continuar

–Esta bien– Le dijo él para tranquilizarla mientras le acariciaba el cabello con ternura –Yo te entiendo... Yo también lo estaba disfrutando ¡Y mucho!– Dijo con ligero toque de picardía, siguió otro largo silencio, Naruto sintió como ella se movía nerviosamente, era evidente que trataba de decir algo pero no se atrevía, él decidió arriesgarse y preguntar –Tu... Bueno... ¿Quieres intentarlo... intentarlo otra vez?– La sintió contener el aliento –¡Esta bien si no quieres! Yo no... Bueno... No me molestaría esperar todo lo que haga falta...

–Quiero intentarlo– Dijo interrumpiéndolo, esta vez fue el turno de Naruto de enmudecer

–¿De... De verdad?– Se reprendió a si mismo al sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba de inmediato a esas palabras, no pudo evitar recordar lo que había pasado y de inmediato sintió como su temperatura corporal se elevaba

–Naruto... Yo te... Yo te quiero...– Le hubiera gustado decirle que lo amaba, pero no se atrevió, aun tenia miedo de que él no sintiera lo mismo, estaba segura de que ya no amaba a Sakura y también estaba segura de que sentía algo por ella, pero no estaba segura de que fuera amor, Hinata ya había sufrido demasiado y confesar sus sentimientos para encontrarse con que no eran correspondidos simplemente la destruiría, así que opto por no decirlo de momento –Te quiero muchísimo– Dijo mientras tomaba el rostro de Naruto entre sus manos y lo acercaba lentamente al suyo –Quiero dejar atrás lo que ocurrió, quiero superarlo de una vez por todas... Quiero superarlo para... Para poder estar contigo... Quiero estar contigo– Dijo esto ultimo en un susurro justo antes de unir sus labios con los de su esposo, él pareció sorprendido al principio, pero reacciono de inmediato y correspondió el beso, fue cálido y tierno al principio, pero comenzó a subir de intensidad, él comenzó a acariciar su brazo con delicadeza rozando sutilmente uno de sus senos, la sensación fue agradable para Hinata que de inmediato llevo sus brazos al cuello de su esposo enterrando sus finos dedos en sus rubios cabellos, con cuidado Naruto se movió hasta quedar encima de ella, Hinata separo las piernas para que él pudiera acomodarse mejor, la otra mano del rubio comenzó a explorar las piernas de su esposa, Naruto sentía como su sangre comenzaba a calentarse al sentir las maravillosas curvas del cuerpo de Hinata contra el suyo, sus labios por fin se separaron y Naruto comenzó a explorar con los suyos el cuello de Hinata, la escucho gemir... Y entonces el sonido de un llanto en la otra habitación los interrumpió

–¡No es cierto!– Dijo Naruto con desgana apartándose del suave cuerpo de su esposa –¡Vaya que Hiro es oportuno!– Dijo sarcástico, suspiro y volteo a ver a su esposa con una sonrisa de resignación –¿Quieres que yo vaya?

–No, yo iré– Le dijo regresándole la sonrisa y saliendo de la cama, regreso poco después con Hiro entre sus brazos, el bebé tenia los ojos completamente abiertos y su pequeño puño en su boca –Creo que hoy no querrá quedarse en su habitación– Dijo con la misma sonrisa de resignación que su esposo, había noches en las que Hiro dormía como un angelito en su cuna y solo despertaba una vez a mitad de la noche para ser alimentado y cambiado y se volvía a dormir de inmediato, pero había otras noches, como esta, cuando se despertaba casi después de haber sido acostado y lloraba y la única manera en la que se calmaba era durmiendo en la cama con sus padres

–¡Ni hablar!– Dijo Naruto extendiendo las manos para que Hinata le pasar al bebé, Naruto lo acomodo con cuidado en medio de la cama y pronto Hinata ocupo su lugar del otro lado

–Naruto... Yo...– Dijo nerviosa después de un momento mientras miraba como Naruto acariciaba cariñosamente la cabecita de Hiro –Lamento que no...

–Yo también lo lamento– Dijo bajando la voz al ver que los ojos de Hiro comenzaba a cerrarse –No tienes que disculparte, no fue tu culpa– Ella le regreso la sonrisa y estiro su mano hasta alcanzar la mano que el rubio aun mantenía sobre la cabeza del bebé y entrelazo los dedos –No es como si fuera nuestra única oportunidad– Aventuro a ver su respuesta, le animo ver que ella no se mostró asustada si no que le sonrió de esa manera que lo hacia derretirse por dentro

–Mañana... Hagámoslo mañana– A Naruto le sorprendió lo que dijo así como su capacidad para sonrojarse constantemente

–Si– Respondió él con ternura –Sería una excelente forma de concluir nuestro día de campo de aniversario– Ella soltó una ligera risita, luego miraron a Hiro quien al sentirse tan cómodo en medio de sus padre se había vuelto a dormir. Unos minutos mas tarde ellos también se quedaron dormidos.

...

A Naruto lo despertó el delicioso aroma que se desprendía de la cocina, abrió los ojos y parpadeo para despertarse completamente, vio que Hinata ya no estaba en la cama pero Hiro estaba ahí mirándolo con curiosidad, al ver los ojos azules de su padre Hiro extendió una de sus manitas pero esta solo logro aferrar la nariz del rubio quien de inmediato sonrió ante este gesto, Hiro pareció decidir que la nariz de su padre era mas interesante que sus ojos y la sujeto con sus dos manitas mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios

–¡Hey!– Protesto el rubio mientras se sentaba en la cama tomando a Hiro entre sus brazos y sosteniéndolo a la altura de su cara, el bebé reía divertido mientras manoteaba en un intento por volver a sujetar la nariz de su padre –La nariz de papá no es un juguete– Sin dejar de reír el bebé logro sujetar uno de los alborotados mechones rubios y comenzó a tirar de él –¡Hiro, eso duele!– Protesto Naruto sin dejar de sonreír

–Veo que ya se han despertado– Se escucho una voz desde la puerta, Hiro y Naruto se volvieron y se encontraron con Hinata que usaba un hermoso delantal rosa decorado con dibujos de fresas –¿Tienen hambre?– Pregunto sonriente mientras se acercaba, de inmediato Hiro extendió sus manitas hacia ella haciendo curiosos sonidos con la misma sonrisa de su madre –El desayuno esta listo– Informo mientras cargaba a Hiro

–¡Genial!– Exclamo alegremente Naruto mientras salía de la cama –¡Huele delicioso! Pero creo que primero me daré un baño y después de desayunar saldré a informar a Kakashi y Sai que no puedo entrenar hoy

–¿Podrías llevar a Hiro contigo cuando salgas?– Pregunto ella mientras buscaba en un cajón que ropita ponerle al bebé –Así tendré más tiempo para prepara y guardar la comida para el día de campo

–De acuerdo– Le respondió justo antes de entrar al baño, poco después cuando salió se encontró con un delicioso desayuno servido y con Hinata dándole su desayuno a Hiro quien estaba sentado en su sillita alta con un bonito conjunto azul marino con la cara de un gracioso osito estampado en el pecho –¿Por qué nunca me dejas alimentarlo?– Pregunto en una suave protesta mientras se sentaba a la mesa

–Porque siempre acaban los dos cubiertos de comida– Respondió –Y no quiero perder tiempo cambiando a Hiro dos veces antes de salir– Naruto olisqueo y de inmediato se le hizo agua la boca

–¿Ramen?

–Es para el día de campo– Dijo con un suave reproche mientras le servia arroz con verduras a su esposo, el sonrió, todo lo que Hinata preparaba era delicioso, iba a ser difícil esperar pero no quería arruinar los planes de Hinata.

Mas tarde Naruto llegaba al campo de entrenamiento de su equipo con el pequeño Hiro entre sus brazos, se había demorado un poco más de lo que planeaba pues casi todas las personas con las que se topo se acercaban a hacerle cariños a su hijo, sintió que su corazón se agitaba cuando Iruka-Sensei le dijo que Hiro tenia la misma sonrisa que él, Naruto deseo con todo corazón que fuera cierto.

–Naruto-Kun– Dijo Sai al verlo acercarse –¿No te parece que Hiro-Chan es muy pequeño para entrenar?– Pregunto acercándose e inclinándose un poco para que su rostro estuviera a la altura que el de Hiro, quien de inmediato intento alcanzar su bandana

–¡No lo traje por eso!– Dijo sonriendo ante tal idea

–Naruto, pensé que no vendrías– Dijo Kakashi mientras se acercaba a los dos jóvenes –Es tu primer aniversario de bodas ¿No es así?– Naruto miro con sorpresa a su maestro

–¿Lo sabia? ¡Pudo habérmelo mencionado!– Protesto al recordar la mirada de decepción de Hinata cuando casi descubre que lo había olvidado

–Esas son cosas de pareja, van más allá de mis obligaciones como tu maestro– Después miro al pequeño que trataba de quitarle la bandana de la cabeza a Sai –Tu hijo a crecido bastante ¿Puedo cargarlo?– Naruto se lo entrego, cuando el pequeño se encontraba entre los brazos del ninja copia lo miro serio unos momentos antes de que su manita alcanzara la mascara del ninja copia y la jalara hacia abajo, cuando Hijo vio que había otra mascara debajo de la primera soltó una graciosa carcajada y trato de bajarla otra vez –Mmmm, que curioso– Menciono mirando los ojos del bebé

–¿Qué es curioso?– Dijo Naruto mientras se preguntaba cuantas mascaras traía Kakashi-Sensei pues Hiro ya había conseguido bajarle 5 y cada vez había otra debajo de la anterior ¿Seria alguna clase de Ninjutsu?

–Sus ojos, a simple vista parecen iguales a los de cualquier Hyuuga, pero viéndolos de cerca se puede apreciar cierta diferencia

–¿De verdad?– Naruto sintió que un escalofrió de miedo le recorría la espalda –¿Qué diferencia? A mi me parece que sus ojos son iguales a los de Hinata

–Observa– Le dijo Kakashi entregándole al bebé pero ladeándolo un poco para que la luz del sol iluminara mejor su rostro –Si miras con atención se puede apreciar un circulo de un tono gris más oscuro que el de el resto de sus ojos– Naruto trago saliva disimuladamente al ver que lo que su maestro decía era cierto, en la pupila de color opalino de Hiro se podría notar un curioso circulo en un tono plateado, a simple vista no era notorio pero cuando se miraba de cerca podía apreciarse, Naruto sintió una punzada de angustia al reconocer que era muy similar al circulo negro que se marcaba en las pupilas rojas de Sasuke cuando este activaba su Sharingan

–Debe ser porque Hiro no es totalmente un Hyuuga– Comento Sai –Es normal que haya alguna diferencia, después de todo su padre no pertenece a ese Clan

–Así es– Naruto intentaba aparentar tranquilidad –Además Hiro no es un Hyuuga, es un Uzumaki– Sai y Naruto comentaron algunas cosas si importancia y después Naruto se marcho pues Hinata lo esperaba, Kakashi casi no dijo nada después de revisar los ojos de Hiro, de alguna manera ese detalle del circulo plateado le recordaba algo, pero no podía ubicar que, pero una cosa era segura, la línea de sangre de ese pequeño iba a ser diferente al de los Hyuuga normales y apostaría toda su colección de libros a que también seria más poderosa.

Por su parte Naruto estaba preocupado, tenia la esperanza que lo único que Hiro tendría de su padre biológico sería su cabello, pero ahora temía que seria algo más, se planteo la posibilidad de contárselo a Hinata, pero al llegar y verla tan feliz y emocionada con todo listo para salir de día de campo no tuvo el valor para arruinarle el día preocupándola, decidió que primero se lo contaría a la abuela Tsunade y dejaría que le echara un vistazo a los ojos de Hiro, si la situación se mostraba grave entonces se lo diría a Hinata, pero no tenia porque ser hoy que era un día muy especial para ellos.

...

Con el transcurso del día Naruto se olvido de lo que había pasado en el campo de entrenamiento, él y Hinata salieron de la aldea y se internaron en el bosque, no muy lejos encontraron el lugar perfecto para su día de campo, estaba cerca de una hermosa cascada y los árboles daban una agradable sombra y algunos rayos del sol creaban una atmósfera cálida y cómoda. Mientras Hinata acomodaba las cosas para comer Naruto jugaba con Hiro, quien estaba cómodamente sentado sobre el pasto, el pequeño arrancaba pequeños montones de hierba y se los arrojaba a su padre quien estaba acostado boca arriba frente a él y soplaba la hierba antes de que esta le cayera en la cara, acto que parecía divertir mucho a Hiro quien se carcajeaba de esa manera tan maravillosa que solo tiene los bebés, pero su juego se vio interrumpido cuando Hinata los llamo

–El almuerzo esta listo– Naruto se levanto y tomo a Hiro para después sentarlo en su porta bebé que ahora estaba acomodado como una silla, el rubio se alegro de ver que Hinata había traído mucho ramen además de otras cosas deliciosas, fue un momento maravilloso para ambos, cada uno sentía el amor que le profesaba al otro fluir con fuerza en su interior, pero aun no podían decírselo, pero ambos sabían que el momento llegaría.

Poco después de comer Hiro se quedo dormido, mientras el pequeño tomaba una siesta Naruto y Hinata decidieron entrenar un poco, hacía muy poco tiempo que Hinata había regresado a sus actividades ninja y se había reintegrado a su equipo, su cuerpo ya casi se había reestablecido después del embarazo, lo único que la preocupaba era que sus caderas aun parecían algo blandas y que sus pechos estaban decididamente mucho más grandes, cosa que lejos de molestar a Naruto le agradaba bastante, Naruto y Hinata no entrenaba juntos a menudo debido a que casi siempre lo hacían con sus respectivos equipos, así disfrutaban de cada uno de estos encuentros, su entrenamiento se prolongo un poco más de lo planeado pero al final el sonido del llanto de Hiro les informo que había despertado, dejaron su entrenamiento y atendieron a su hijo, el día se había tornado caluroso y decidieron nadar un poco en la cascada; a Naruto no le sorprendió tanto ver que Hinata había traído toallas y trajes de baño pues en ese año juntos había aprendido que su esposa era maravillosamente precavida. A Hiro le encanto el agua y se agitaba riendo felizmente dentro de esta sostenido por los brazos de Naruto mientras sus padres lo contemplaban maravillados.

Podo después salieron del agua y se secaron, mientras permitían al cálido sol del atardecer terminar de secarlos bien Hinata saco un termo con te y un pastel que tenia escrito con betún "Feliz aniversario", Naruto se sintió emocionado y feliz, supo que no podía haber nada mejor que tener su propia familia, cuando Hinata termino de cortar el pastel y servir el te él le entrego una pequeña caja

–¡Feliz aniversario!– Le encanto ver la alegría y la sorpresa en el rostro de su esposa

–Naruto... Yo... ¡Muchísimas gracias... Pero temo que yo no... No te compre nada...– Mientras lo decía un curioso rubor se extendía por sus mejillas

–No importa, Hinata-Chan– Le decía él mientras tomaba un poco de betún del pastel en su dedo y lo acercaba a la pequeña boca de Hiro que estaba en su regazo, quien lo comía gustoso embarrándose un poco la cara –El día que me has regalado vale más que cualquier cosa que hubieras podido comprarme– Ella se veía feliz –¡Ábrelo!– Hinata retiro la envoltura y se encontró con una pequeña caja de terciopelo, al abrirla se encontró con un hermosísimo collar muy similar al que Naruto tenia, solo que en el de Hinata la pequeña piedra tenia forma de corazón

–¡Naruto es hermoso!– Exclamo emocionada al ver el collar –¡Es como el que te regalo la Hokage!

–Bueno... No es exactamente igual, temo que uno del mismo material seria demasiado caro– Le dijo mientras dejaba a Hiro en el suelo y gateaba hasta Hinata, le quitaba el collar y se lo ponía, Hiro también gateo hasta su mamá quien lo levanto y lo sentó en su regazo –Pero me aseguraron que este tipo de piedra es de buena suerte

–Yo ya tengo mucha suerte– Dijo Hinata tocando el collar que ahora traía puesto –Tengo la suerte de tenerte a ti y a Hiro, y eso me hace completamente feliz– Aun detrás de ella Naruto coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de Hinata, ella se giro y sus miradas se encontraron –Feliz aniversario, Naruto-Kun– Susurro ella emocionada y sonrojada

–Feliz aniversario, Hinata-Chan– Le dijo él sintiéndose igualmente feliz, entonces se inclino y la beso en los labios, fue un beso lleno de sentimientos y ternura, cuando se separaron vieron que de algún modo Hiro se había soltado de su madre y había llegado al pastel y ahora estaba cubierto de betún por todo su rostro, parte de su cabello y sus manitas, ambos padres se echaron a reír al verlo.

El sol había comenzado a meterse cuando levantaron todo y se encaminaron de regreso a la aldea, cuando llegaron a su apartamento Naruto se dispuso a bañar a Hiro mientras Hinata lavaba y guardaba las cosas del día de campo, termino justo cuando Naruto estaba secando al bebé quien ya comenzaba a parpadear visiblemente agotado, Hinata se apresuro a ponerle su graciosa pijama de conejito y ni bien había terminado de abrocharla cuando Hiro ya se había quedado profundamente dormido, el paseo debía de haberlo agotado. Con delicadeza Hinata lo acomodo y arropo en su cuna, apago la luz y acomodo las manos en los barandales que rodeaban la cuna de Hiro y lo contemplo, cada día que pasaba su hijo le parecía más hermoso

–Esta agotado– Escucho la voz de Naruto a sus espaldas

–Parece que se divirtió más de la cuenta– Dijo ella a modo de broma, pero entonces sintió como Naruto se pegaba a su espalda, ella abrió sus ojos y contuvo el aliento al sentir la respiración de su esposo en el cuello

–No va a despertar hasta mañana– La voz de Naruto se había convertido en un ronco susurro, una de sus manos se coloco sobre la de Hinata que continuaba aferrando el barandal de la cuna de Hiro y con su otra mano aparto un poco su cabello para poder rozarle el cuello con la nariz, se asombro al darse cuanta que el solo sentir su aroma lo excitaba –Hinata... ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos ayer?– Le pregunto con la boca pegada al oído de ella, Hinata se estremeció

–Si– Dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible, un ligero temblor recorrió su cuerpo cuando la otra mano de Naruto se coloco sobre la suya sobre el barandal acorralándola y pegándose aun más a su espalda

–¿Y te gustaría intentarlo otra vez?– Le dijo él mientras comenzaba a mordisquearle el lóbulo, ella gimió y Naruto sentía como su excitación aumentaba

–No quiero intentarlo– Naruto se detuvo bruscamente ante esa respuesta, se sintió algo dolido pero sabia que debía tomárselo con calma, pero justo cuando sus manos aflojaron la presión sobre las de Hinata ella giro entre sus brazo de tal manera que quedaron frente a frente con no mas de cinco centímetros de distancia entre ellos, lo que dijo Hinata a continuación lo sorprendió –Esta vez quiero hacerlo... Quiero llegar al final– Él la miro fijamente unos segundos, no se veía asustada ni cohibida, al contrario, parecía decidida y... Excitada, eso sin duda hacia maravillas en el ego de Naruto quien no reprimió una traviesa sonrisa

–Tus deseos son ordenes– Y sin dudar elimino la distancia entre ellos y tomo la boca de Hinata con la suya en un beso casi desesperado y desbordante de deseos insatisfechos, al sentir que ella le correspondía con la misma intensidad él dejo que sus manos recorrieran la delicada espalda de Hinata y las dejo descender hasta sentir la deliciosa redondez y firmeza de su muy bien formado trasero, ella gimió entre el beso pero no se aparto, Naruto la sujeto con firmeza de tal modo que sus sexos se frotaran, ella en respuesta enredo sus piernas en torno a las caderas de su esposo, quien corto el beso para mirarla a los ojos –Esta vez llegaremos al final– Le dijo para besarla de nuevo y sin soltarla salió de ahí en dirección a su habitación a terminar ese maravilloso día de la forma más perfecta que podría existir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Y hasta aquí queda esta vez! ¿Creyeron que iba a haber lemon? ¡Lo siento! Puede que si haya en el siguiente capitulo o puede que no, tendrán que esperar 15 días para averiguarlo, pero mientras pasemos a los reviews.

**Maadfanel: **¿En serio va a desaparecer DZ? No sabia, sería una lastima, independientemente de lo que me paso hay muchos escritores buenos ahí, ni hablar, a ver que pasa. Perdón por no haber respondido a tu review la vez pasada, más vale tarde que nunca. Como se vio en este capitulo Sakura por fin se resigno y Naruto y Hinata están a punto de consumar tu matrimonio ¿Crees que ahora si puedan? Tendrás que averiguarlo en el próximo capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Aizakku:** Tu teoría es bastante interesante, ya pronto podrás saber si tienes razón o no, yo creo que en unos dos o tres capítulos Sasuke reaparecerá y con él la explicación de porque "tuvo que hacer" lo que hizo, sobre lo de la línea sucesora del bebé ya pudimos ver un poquito en este capitulo, habrá que ver que pasa cuando crezca un poco. Me alegra mucho que el fic te guste, espero que este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Nairelena: **Pues espero que te haya gustado Naruto en su papel de papá, me alegra saber que el fic te guste, ojala que este capitulo también, muchas gracias por tu comentario

**Alinita28:** Pues Sakura no se fue al otro lado del mundo, pero al menos se fue a Suna, pero te aseguro que ella no va a representar un peligro para el bebé, al menos no concientemente. El capitulo que sigue veremos si Naruto y Hinata por fin pueden consumar su matrimonio (o dicho de otra forma puede que haya lemon en el próximo capitulo o puede que no, Jijiji) Y ya pronto aparecerá Sasuke y con él un nuevo obstáculo para nuestra pareja protagónica. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Oyuky Chan:** Pues Sakura ya se resigno y aunque no tiene deseos de lastimar a Naruto ni a su familia no esta exenta de cometer algún error por ahí. Sasuke pronto aparecerá y por fin se sabrá porque hizo lo que hizo, pero de momento Naruto y Hinata podrán disfrutar de un breve periodo de felicidad (como ya se vio en este capitulo), te prometo darme una vuelta por tu fic, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Kinsei Kyuseiryu: **Bueno ya en el próximo capitulo veremos si Hinata ya puede superar su trauma o si tienen que esperar un poco más, Sakura ya no va a representar una molestia pero sin duda no faltaran otras en el futuro (léase Sasuke), muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Onigan:** No te preocupes que tal y como se vio en este capitulo Sakura ya no va a ser un problema, al menos no intencionalmente, sin embargo hay mas problemas que esperan a nuestra pareja protagónica pero de momento la pregunta es ¿Habrá lemon en el próximo capitulo? Espero que el capitulo t haya gustado, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**ETOLPLOW-KUN:** Pues aquí tienes el capitulo, espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**diana carolina:** Como se vio en este capitulo, Sakura a dejado de ser una amenaza, aunque la próxima aparición de Sasuke sin duda traerá problemas. Me alegra que el fic te guste, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y gracias por tu comentario.

**AoBa:** Lo que ocurrió es que el publico lector de DZ me decepciono mucho por haber juzgado tan duramente mi fic con tan solo leer un capitulo, incluso tu mismo dices que querías dejar de leer cuando ibas a menos de la mitad del 2° capitulo, sin duda prejuzgar no es bueno. Pero me da gusto saber que le diste una oportunidad al fic y que te haya gustado, espero que siga siendo así. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Heero Kusanagi:** Pues espero que la continuación te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Konii:** Pues si tiene los ojos de su mamá, pero como se vio en el capitulo puede que haya sacado un poco más de su papá biológico que lo que se aprecia a simple vista, a lo mejor hay lemon en el próximo capitulo (aun no me e decidido) espero que el fic te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario, puedes estar segura que siempre que comentes tendré el gusto de responderte.

**hiNAru Aburame:** Pues muchas gracias adelantadas y atrasadas por acordarte de mi día. En este capitulo Sakura se resigno y dejo de ser una molestia y también hubo un nuevo intento fallido de lemon, tal vez en el próximo capitulo por fin logren llegar al final. No te preocupes, se perfectamente lo que es que la escuela y otras actividades te absorban por completo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Wesli:** Pues otro poco y el capitulo no estaba listo, pero aquí esta, espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Sakima:** Yo también comencé a publicar en cenzoo, pero fue porque alguien estaba publicando "Fruto prohibido" sin mi permiso, y por si fuera poco también usurpo mi nombre (se hacia llamar sususna) y eso me dio muchísimo coraje, pero deje de publicar porque como tu dices hay muchas restricciones en cuanto a lo que se puede publicar y casi no recibía comentarios. Perdón por no responder a tus preguntas, pero si lo hiciera seria un spoiler bien grandote, todo lo que te puedo decir es que Sasuke aparecerá pronto, tal vez en el próximo capitulo y créeme que Naruto no lo recibirá con los brazos abiertos. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Gabe Logan:** Pues tienes toda la razón con un padre como Naruto ese bebé sin duda será alegre y travieso y siendo tan querido por sus padres es poco probable que tenga el genio del amargado de su padre biológico. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, yo acabo de ponerme al corriente con tu fic (Tu ultima actualización fue genial, me puso los pelos de punta ¡Tu si que sabes describir!) pero deje mi review en DZ. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Myri Weasley28:** Jejeje, veo que de verdad te desagradan Sasuke y Sakura (a mi me pasa igual) pero de momento Sakura ya no será una molestia, al menos no intencionadamente, la molestia que se le viene a nuestra pareja favorita es la reaparición de Sasuke engreído Uchiha, pero de momento Naruto y Hinata van a estar ocupados tratando de consumar su matrimonio (a ver si ahora si los dejan) No te preocupes que yo se perfectamente lo que es estar escasa de tiempo, me gusto muchísimo tu review, muchas gracias por dejarlo y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Mud-chan:** Pues ya pronto se sabrán las razones de Sasuke, así sabrás si lo odias o lo perdonas, y también veremos si Naruto y Hinata por fin pueden terminar de consumar su matrimonio o si los vuelven a interrumpir, y de momento Sakura ya se resigno y opto por irse, a ver que pasa cuando ella regrese y regrese Sasuke. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Ori-chan23:** ¡Y vaya que si me gusto tu fic! Es mas, hasta me dio una idea para otro fic, ya veré si puedo trabajarlo más adelante. En este capitulo pudimos ver a Naruto y Hinata como padres súper consentidores, y a punto de consumar su matrimonio ¿Ahora si podrán? Ya veremos. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, estaré pendiente de tus actualizaciones y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Skuld Dark:** Pues en este capitulo pudimos ver mas de Naruto y Hinata como papás, ahora falta ver si por fin pueden consumar su matrimonio, y aunque el bebé se parece un poquito a Sasuke sin duda ser criado por Naruto evitar que saque el carácter de su padre biológico. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**sango surime:** Gracias por el comentario amiga, tu si que sabes elevarme la autoestima, ojala que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Kuchiki Rukia 7:** No te preocupes, entiendo lo que es estar ocupada, me alegra saber que el fic te sigue gustando, Sakura de momento a dejado de ser un problema, pero otro nuevo obstáculo se viene sobre nuestra pareja protagónica. Espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Elchabon:** No te preocupes, entiendo que has estado muy ocupado, me alegra saber que aun sigues con el fic. Pues ya se quitaron de encima a Sakura, pero temo que algo más se les viene encima. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Arcangel Guerrero:** Jijiji ¡Haces que me sonroje! Gracias por lo que dices, en el próximo capitulo tal vez haya lemon, o tal vez lo vuelvan a interrumpir, de momento Sakura se a resignado, pero sin duda la pronta reaparición de Sasuke traerá nuevos problemas para nuestra pareja favorita. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Samaelhyuga:** Pues aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por lo que dices en tu comentario.

**Misumi Hyuuga:** Al contrario, gracias a ustedes por leerlo, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Zeromtk:** Me alegra que el capitulo anterior te gustar, espero que este también, es probable que haya lemon en el próximo capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**December Ice Star:** Pues como se vio en este capitulo Sakura ya se dio cuenta que perdió y parece haberse resignado, pero sin duda que los problemas no terminan ahí, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y gracias por tu comentario.

**sheccil-chan:** Pues Sakura parece que al fin lo acepto, ahora a ver que pasa, ahora la misión de Naruto es cuidar a su familia, a ver que problemas le surgen. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Ainimchan:** Pues en efecto Sakura parece haberse rendido, ahora falta ver si Naruto y Hinata pueden por fin consumar su matrimonio. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Isa Lionheart:** Pues me alegra haberte sido de ayuda. No te preocupes por el carácter del bebé que siendo tan querido y teniendo un padre como Naruto es muy difícil que salga igual de engreído y amargado que su padre biológico, pero tal y como dices sin duda tiene buenos genes sin importar la forma como fue concebido. A ver si por fin se les hace a Naruto y Hinata llegar al final y ser un matrimonio completo pues sin duda deben tener lazos muy fuertes para poder sobrellevar la próxima reaparición de Sasuke. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Sumebe:** No te preocupes que la alegría de Naruto se contagia y sin duda el bebé aprenderá a comportarse como él, la relación de Naruto y Hinata es cada vez más sólida y ahora están a punto de consumar su matrimonio, en el aproximo capitulo podremos ver si lo logran, muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Princesa Kurai:** Pues aquí tienes la continuación y de momento Sakura a dejado de ser un problema, hasta ahora parece que a Hinata y Naruto les va de maravilla como padres primerizos, ahora solo tienen que consumar su matrimonio, pero sin duda la pronta reaparición de Sasuke les traerá problemas. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado y no te preocupes cuando no puedas postear, yo entiendo que estés ocupada.

**Aiko-San:** No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que has leído todos mis fics y que te han gustado (te debieron haber salido muchísimas hojas al imprimirlos) de momento Naruto no tendrá muchos motivos para sentirse celoso, ya veremos como reacciona cuando Sasuke aparezca y para eso ya falta muy poco. Muchas gracias por tu cometario y espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Aoi-Hyuga:** Pues en este capitulo otra vez los volvieron a interrumpir, habrá que esperar al próximo capitulo para saber si ahora si logran llegar al final, pero créeme que una vez que el lemon empiece va a ser muy constante (lo confieso, tengo mi lado pervertido, jijiji) Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

**Ale Whitlock: **¡Pobre bebé! ¿Él que culpa tiene? Jejeje. En efecto, la aparición de Sasuke traerá muchos problemas, pero de momento Sakura ya se a resignado, ahora falta ver si en el siguiente capitulo si hay lemon o si los vuelven a interrumpir. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Abel:** Pues para no ser bueno con las palabras me gusto mucho tu review, me alegra saber que has leído mis fics desde "Melodía apasionada", espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**hinata uzumaki:** Me alegra saber hasta que punto te gusto el anterior capitulo, espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**AgHnA: **No te preocupes que con tanto amor de sus padres seria muy difícil que el bebé sacara el carácter engreído y amargado de su padre biológico, Sakura parece por fin haberse resignado pero falta ver que pasa ahora que Sasuke reaparezca. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Sifu Sihaya:** Pues de momento Sakura parece haberse resignado y no quiere ser una problema para Naruto y su familia, pero tal y como piensas la aparición de Sasuke les traerá problemas, de momento lo que les ocupa es ver si por fin pueden consumar su matrimonio. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**kaori91:** No te preocupes que ahora Naruto sabrá hacer las cosas bien, si no lo vuelven a interrumpir claro, Sasuke reaparecerá pronto y con él nuevos problemas para nuestra pareja protagónica. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Jemarusama:** No te preocupes que ya pronto sabremos porque Sasuke hizo lo que hizo, en cuanto al lemon, falta ver si ahora si no los interrumpen pero créeme que una vez que logren llegar hasta el final el lemon va a ser algo constante en el fic (Siii soy algo pervertida ¿Quién me apoya?)Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Maadfanel:** No te preocupes que Hinata quiere superar ese trauma para poder darle todo de si a su amado rubio y eso sumado a los sentimientos de Naruto hacia ella sin duda que lograran salir adelante, habrá que ver que pasa en el próximo capitulo, pero también como dices la reaparición de Sasuke traerá nuevos problemas para ellos. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Hanabi Sarutobi:** Pues en este capitulo pudimos ver a Naruto y hinata como papás primerizos, ojala que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**KENSACHAN-de J. Black:** No te preocupes que el bebé es muy feliz siendo tan querido por sus padres y por supuesto que el los quiere también, ahora a ver que pasa cuando su padre biológico reaparezca. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Sean-Raizou:** Pues como se pudo ver en este capitulo, los ojos del bebé no son tan parecidos a los de su mamá como aparentan, habrá que esperar a que crezca un poco, pero antes la reaparición de Sasuke traerá problemas a la relación de Naruto y Hinata quienes están a punto de consumar su matrimonio. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**poison girl 29:** No te preocupes que por supuesto que Naruto y Hinata querrán regalarle un hermanito a Hiro, pero para eso falta mucho, de momento lo que les preocupa es poder consumar su matrimonio, sin duda que la línea sucesora de este bebé será poderosa , pero primero necesita crecer un poquito. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**hitoki-chan:** Muchas gracias por lo que me dices, ojala que la continuación haya sido de tu agrado.

**CarMasi:** Si se parece a Hinata pero quien sabe si realmente tiene el Byakugan, pero eso es algo que se sabrá mas adelante. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**FlorItachiUchiha:** No te preocupes que Sakura solita se dio cuenta de que no tiene ninguna posibilidad, pero la próxima reaparición de Sasuke traerá nuevos problemas a nuestros protagonistas. Lo siento pero no puedo actualizar más rápido (este capitulo ya casi no lo terminaba) espero no ocasionarte problemas con tu jefe, pero me halaga mucho saber que estas dispuesta a arriesgarte a un regaño por leer mi fic. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Hinatita23:** En efecto Naruto quiere a ese bebé como si de verdad fuera su hijo y te aseguro que el bebé lo va a querer como si fuera su padre (bueno, el bebé cree que es su padre) muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**ana-gaara:** Bueno, Sakura por fin se resigno pero sin duda no tardara en llegar alguien mas a tratar de amargarles la existencia a nuestra pareja favorita (léase Sasuke) muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**sony9:** No te preocupes si no puedes dejar review en todos los capitulo, me basta con saber que te sigue gustado el fic, a lo mejor a Naruto por fin se le hace estar con Hinata en el próximo capitulo, ojala que no lo vuelvan a interrumpir. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**OchibiMar:** Pues ya somos dos, a mi también me a desagradado Sakura desde el principio, me alegra saber que sigues conmigo, ya me estaba preocupando, jejeje, ojala que te haya gustado ver a Hinata y Naruto como papás primerizos, Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

**fujioka-chan:** Pues como pudiste ver en el capitulo los ojos del bebé no son tan parecidos a los de su mamá, falta ver que pasa cuando crezca un poquito. Y otra vez los deje con ganas de lemon, pero no te preocupes que lo más seguro es que si haya en el próximo capitulo (o tal vez no jejeje ¡Soy mala!) muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**okashira janet: **No sabes el gusto que me da saber que el fic te esta gustando a ti que eres una de mis autoras favoritas y de las que mas admiro, prometo esforzarme para lograr que esta historia no decaiga, muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios y ojala que pronto me puedas decir que te parecieron el resto de los capítulos.

**hyuuga-destiny:** En este capitulo pudimos conocer un poco más al bebé. Ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**temari-125:** Pues probablemente en el siguiente capitulo haya lemon, pues esa es la manifestación física mas completa del amor, a menos claro que los vuelvan a interrumpir, en este capitulo ya se vio una ligera diferencia en los ojos del bebé de los de su mamá, pero habrá que esperar para ver que tipo de doujutsu tiene el pequeñín. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**hiromihyuga24:** Pues de momento les esta yendo bien como padres primerizos, ojala que sigan así. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Etoille:** Pues de momento la dificultad más grande con que se han topado es que el bebé los interrumpió en el peor momento. Lo siento, si te respondo lo de Madara seria un spoiler bien grande y quiero dejar el suspenso, solo te diré que ese desgraciado aprovechara cualquier oportunidad para lograr sus malignos planes. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Tosaka:** Me alegra saber que te hayan gustado todas mis historias, personalmente considero "Melodía apasionada" mi mejor trabajo hasta ahora. Pronto reaparecerá Sasuke y con él la explicación de porque hizo lo que hizo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Kaory Hyuga:** ¡Aaaaahh! Pues si que voy a extrañar tus superreviews, pero ni modo, la escuela es primero, pero me consuela saber que vas a seguir leyéndome. En este capitulo pudimos conocer un poco más al bebé y vimos como se desenvuelven Naruto y Hinata como papás y hasta ahora parece que lo están haciendo bien, ahora falta ver que pasa cuando Sasuke reaparezca, aunque al menos ya se quitaron de encima a Sakura. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, de verdad voy a extrañar tus mega testamentes, pero si puedes dejarme aunque sea un rengloncito te lo voy a agradecer muchísimo. Ojala que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Deltaporsiempre:** Gracias, me esforzare para que el siguiente capitulo también sea de tu agrado y de todos los que me hace favor de leer el fic. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Mariana:** Muchas gracias por todo lo que me dices, prometo seguirme esforzando. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Kazuma:** ¡SALUDOS A BOLIVIA! Y muchísimas gracias por lo que me dices, estoy impresionada y muy emocionada de saber hasta donde leen mi fic. No te preocupes que el bebé se parece a su mamá y con un padre como Naruto será muy difícil que tenga el mismo carácter amargado de su padre biológico. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que les haya gustado este capitulo.

**Uzumaki zoe:** Pues temo que la reaparición de Sasuke si les va a traer problemas a nuestros protagonistas, pero de momento tendrán un breve periodo de tranquilidad donde su mayor preocupación será poder consolidar su matrimonio, ojala que ya no los interrumpan. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

Tsukii-san: Muchas gracias por ser tan paciente, aquí esta por fin la continuación, ojala que te guste, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**ANIMES:** Gracias, ojala que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**yue isabella:** No te preocupes, te agradezco que te tomaras la molestia de dejarme un comentario, pronto se sabrá si Sasuke intentara algo contra el bebé, solo ten un poco más de paciencia. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Denishitaz:** En este capitulo ya pudimos conocer un poco más del bebé, sin duda que con un padre como Naruto será poco lo que saque de su padre biológico. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Llovizna:** Gracias por lo que dices, ojala que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**NORKIS:** Me alegra que el capitulo te haya gustado, en este pudimos conocer un poco más la bebé. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**s0lyluna:** En efecto el cabello del bebé puede causar dudas, aunque sin duda la mayoría se va a ir con la misma explicación que Neji. Ahora falta ver si Hinata puede por fin superar su trauma y estar con Naruto, eso si nadie los interrumpe. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Zaaf16:** No te preocupes, sé perfectamente lo que es estar ocupado, me alegra saber que has seguido leyendo. Ahora a ver si consuman su matrimonio y que pasara cuando reaparezca Sasuke. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**AikaChokoreto:** Pues aquí tienes la continuación, ojala que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Bellrose Partenopaeo:** Pues ya esta aquí la continuación, ojala te haya gustado, déjame decirte que yo disfrute muchísimo la continuación de tu fic y estoy impaciente por leer lo que sigue. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**aio Hyuuga:** ¡Son muchas preguntas! Solo te puedo decir que Hiashi y Hanabi están más que dispuestos a aceptar al bebé pero no pueden hacerlo porque eso seria dejarlo en las garras de lo peor del Clan, Naruto estará dispuesto a proteger a su familia de cualquiera y en eso va incluido Sasuke y Hinata ya dijo que desea superar su trauma para poder ser feliz con su amado rubio. Espero haberte aclarado algunas de tus dudas, muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Hayase09:** Pues gracias, me alegra mucho saber que has leído todos mis fics. Ojala que este capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**hinata-eve:** No sufras que el lemon ya viene, y de momento a Naruto y Hinata les esta yendo bien como padres primerizos y Sakura se a resignado por fin, sin embargo la próxima aparición de Sasuke sin duda les traerá problemas. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Placebo:** No te preocupes que el lemon ya viene y una vez que empiece va a ser algo constante (le van a agarrar el gusto, jejeje) sobre el doujutsu del bebé no va a tener el mismo desarrollo del Sharingan porque también tiene genes Hyuuga lo que significa que esta combinado con el Byakugan así que habrá que esperar a ver que resulta y la reaparición de Sasuke esta cada vez más cerca y eso traerá nuevos celos para nuestro rubio y ni que decir de cómo se va a desahogar (les aseguro que mas de una querrá ser Hinata, sip, estoy hablado de mucho lemon ¡No me avergüenza que me llamen pervertida!) Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Natsumihhrnh:** Pues de momento Naruto y Hinata lo están haciendo bien como padres primerizos, el lemon esta cada vez más cerca, puede que para el próximo capitulo, preferí un nombre más sencillo para el bebé, Muchas gracias por tu cometario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

Otra vez muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer mis fics y muchas gracias para los que dejan reviews, la próxima actualizaron la subiré el 9 de octubre, mientras tanto les deseo éxito en todo lo que hagan y que tengan una excelente quincena ¡Hasta pronto!


	9. Chapter 9 Pasión

¡Si lo termine! Pero créanme que otro poco y no es así, de hecho estaba considerando subirlo hasta el próximo sábado porque e tenido muy poco tiempo para escribir ya que mi periodo de exámenes esta a punto de empezar, pero después de leer tantas reclamaciones por haber interrumpido a nuestra pareja protagónica en el mejor momento se me ocurrió que si no había continuación podrían comenzar a organizarse para lincharme, así que preferí echarle todas las ganas y terminar el capitulo.

Y para todos aquellos que se quejan de que la espera es muy larga y de que ya la hice muy cansada en este capitulo esta lo que ya me han estado pidiendo desde hace varios capítulos, así es, este capitulo contiene **LEMON**, así que si no les gusta mejor no lean el capitulo ya que técnicamente se me fue todo en eso, este es sin duda el lemon más largo que he escrito hasta ahora (Aunque esa no es garantía de que sea bueno, eso es algo que decidirán ustedes), así que creo que ya han esperado mucho, así que pasemos al fic.

Por cierto, felicidades a AikaChokoreto por que hoy, 9 de octubre es su cumpleaños.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**CAPITULO 9**

Pasión

Naruto avanzaba torpemente debido a que no podía ver bien por donde iba, sus labios seguían ocupados en explorar la boca de la ojiperla y sus manos la sostenían con fuerza de los glúteos manteniendo las torneadas piernas femeninas enredadas en sus caderas, la sentía tan suave y cálida que por un momento pensó que estaba soñando, la puerta de su recamara estaba entreabierta lo que le facilito abrirla con el pie pues se resistía a soltar a su esposa, temía que si lo hacia ella se arrepentiría y lo cierto es que esta vez no estaba muy seguro de poder parar; una vez dentro cerro la puerta de un puntapié, sabia que Hiro no se despertaría, finalmente soltó los labios de la joven pero de inmediato comenzó a trazar un camino de besos por su cuello, ella gimió muy suavemente, Naruto sintió que sus rodillas chocaban con la cama y Hinata libero sus caderas para arrodillarse sobre la cama y se separo un poco para contemplarlo, ella sonrió tímida pero felizmente al ver que él estaba tan sonrojado como ella

–Yo... Estoy un poco nerviosa...– Confeso sin dejar de sonreír

–No te preocupes– Él le devolvió la sonrisa –Yo también– Sus manos por fin dejaron el firme trasero de la chica y con cuidado se movieron sobre sus piernas aun enfundadas en sus pantalones de entrenamiento, aun sobre estos podía percibir la calidez de su piel; sus manos temblaron un poco al encontrar el cierre de la sudadera de Hinata, pues ambos llevaban su ropa habitual, lentamente comenzó a bajarlo mientras mantenía sus ojos fijos en los de ella intentando ver si algún destello de temor aparecía en ellos. Cuando el cierre estuvo abierto deslizo lentamente sus manos por los brazos de la joven haciendo que la prenda se deslizara hasta sacarla, un brillo de lujuria ilumino sus ojos azules al ver la diminuta camiseta que Hinata portaba debajo –Me gusta tocarte– Dijo de pronto sorprendiéndola –Tu piel es suave y muy cálida, y siempre te sonrojas cuando te toco... Si... Me gusta mucho tocarte– Le decía con la boca pegada sobre la piel de su garganta, ella suspiro maravillada al sentir el calor de su aliento rozando su piel, su temperatura aumentaba y Hinata sabia que de seguir así él la haría arder solo con sus sutiles caricias y sus sinceras palabras

–Y a mi me gusta que me toques– Dijo con un ligero tono de agitación mientras echaba el cuello hacia atrás para que Naruto continuara su exploración en su piel, enterró sus finos dedos en la rubia cabellera y lo presiono contra ella en una muda suplica de que profundizara el contacto –Porque aun cuando me haces sentir toda tu fuerza y firmeza me tratas delicadamente... Cada que me tocas me siento protegida... Y... Y...– Se trabo al sentir como una mano del chico que había estado deslizándose por su espalda había sobrepasado el limite y continuo bajando hasta introducirse en sus pantalones acariciando la redondez de su trasero

–¿Y que?– Pregunto él con voz ronca separándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos –¿Qué mas sientes cuando te toco?

–Yo... Me siento ansiosa...– Su agitación era cada vez mayor

–¿Ansiosa de que?– Exigió él mientras su otra mano se introducía en la camiseta de la chica acercándose peligrosamente a sus pechos

–De... ¡De que me toques mas!– Admitió ella en un jadeo, una sonrisa triunfal se dibujo en el rostro de Naruto y sin darle tiempo de avergonzarse por haber admitido que lo deseaba le saco la camiseta. Un ligero gemido de anticipación escapo de la garganta de Hinata al ver como la mirada de Naruto se oscurecía de pura pasión al contemplarla; esa mañana ante la perspectiva de finalmente tener intimidad con su esposo Hinata había sacado el regalo que Ino le había hecho en su despedida, el bello y diminuto camisón continuaba guardado en uno de sus cajones, pero la ropa interior que hacia juego la llevaba puesta y teniendo en cuanta la forma en que Naruto la devoraba con la mirada era evidente que a él le había gustado su elección.

–¡Wow! Esto si que no me lo esperaba– Dijo con una mueca traviesa adornando su rostro y con sus dedos acaricio el fino material del sostén negro con bordados blancos que ella lucia, aun cuando el contacto fue tan sutil como el roce del ala de una mariposa Hinata se estremeció al sentirlo –Dime Hinata ¿Siempre usas este tipo de lencería?– Le encanto ver que ella se ruborizaba más de lo que ya estaba y bajaba la mirada

–N... No– Se apresuro a contestar –E... Es solo que yo... Bueno... Quería que fuera especial... Y bueno...– Bufo frustrada por no poder explicarse –¡Fue un regalo de Ino!

–Ya veo... Sin duda fue idea de Ino– Lentamente sus manos bajaron por su cintura hasta alcanzar el borde de los pantalones de la chica y los bajo lo suficiente para comprobar que también llevaba las bragas que hacían juego con ese hermoso sostén, al comprobar que así era no pudo evitar relamerse acto que provoco que Hinata se estremeciera al experimentar por primera vez lo que era sentirse una mujer deseada –Recuérdame enviarle una tarjeta de agradecimiento a Ino– Le dijo mientras la contemplaba embelesado –Esto fue más un regalo para mi que para ti

–No... No digas eso...– Dijo avergonzada desviando la mirada

–Es la verdad– le respondió mientras besaba suavemente la barbilla de Hinata logrando que volviera a mirarlo –¿Acaso no sabes lo hermosa que eres? ¿Lo increíblemente sexy que luces con esa ropa? Ni en mis fantasías más osadas me atreví a soñar con tener a una mujer como tu en mis brazos

–Naruto...– Susurro emocionada, él por toda respuesta reclamo sus labios de nuevo y dejo sus manos vagar por el cuerpo de su esposa terminando de sacarle los molestos pantalones, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo llevo una de sus manos al costado de uno de los voluptuosos senos de la joven y lo acaricio tímidamente, al ver que ella no lo rechazaba finalmente lo cubrió con la palma de su mano maravillándose de la forma en que se sentía, suave pero firme y de un tamaño por demás generoso al grado que no podía cubrirlo por completo con su mano. Naruto comenzó a masajear su pecho suavemente y Hinata corto el beso para gemir, entonces sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, Naruto pudo ver algo de confusión en la mirada de Hinata pero no miedo ni rechazo, aun así se atrevió a preguntar

–¿Quieres que pare?– Ella lo contemplo por un instante y a modo de respuesta lo volvió a besar mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama llevándoselo encima.

Naruto sostuvo su peso con una mano para no aplastar a Hinata, a pesar de que él aun estaba vestido se maravillo al sentir el calor de la piel de Hinata por entre la ropa; su mano seguía explorando su pecho y sus labios abandonaron los de ella para ir descendiendo marcando y probando la dulce piel femenina, ella ahogo una exclamación cuando él llego hasta sus senos y su lengua lamió su pezón por encima de la ropa interior, de inmediato pudo sentir como este comenzaba a endurecerse en respuesta y un sonoro gemido escapo de su garganta, sus ojos perlado que había mantenido cerrados se abrieron de golpe al sentir como Naruto comenzaba a deslizar sus manos hacia se espalda buscando el broche del sostén

–¡Espera!– Exclamo ella deteniendo bruscamente la mano de su esposo

–Lo... Lo siento...– Dijo alarmado –Yo... ¿Voy demasiado rápido? ¿Te incomode?

–No es eso... Es solo que yo... Bueno... Yo también...– Al ver la confusión de su esposo y sin saber como pedirlo ella deslizo lentamente las manos hacia el cierre de la sudadera de Naruto y lo bajo hasta abrirlo; el ego de Naruto subió un nivel al darse cuenta de lo que ella quería

–También quieres verme– No era una pregunta, ella al escucharlo se ruborizo de nuevo y volteo la cabeza a un lado avergonzada, pero él no se lo permitió pues la tomo del mentón y la obligo a mirado de nuevo –Entonces mírame, Hinata, quiero que me mires– Mientras lo decía se apartaba un poco para sacarse la sudadera, cuando sus manos aferraron el borde de su camisa para sacarla las manos de Hinata lo detuvieron de nuevo

–No– Dijo en voz baja –Por favor... Yo quiero hacerlo– Los ojos azules de Naruto se mostraron sorprendidos pero aun así ella no se retracto, se incorporo hasta quedar arrodillada delante de su esposo y muy despacio le fue sacando la camisa, una vez que el torso de Naruto quedo descubierto ella lo miro gratamente sorprendida, al ser el turno de él de ser examinado por su pareja Naruto se ruborizo levemente, sin embargo, cuando los dedos de Hinata comenzaron a trazar los músculos de su pecho suave y lentamente acariciándolo con las yemas de sus dedos la vergüenza fue ahogada completamente por el placer de ser tocado por ella

–Eres tan apuesto– Dijo ella fascinada al sentir sus sólidos y definidos músculos, muestra de una vida de duros entrenamientos y batallas despiadadas –Siempre supe que eras apuesto... Pero eres mucho más que eso, Naruto– En un ligero arranque de osadía Hinata se inclino y tal y como lo hiciera Naruto con ella lamió el pezón del pecho masculino y se sorprendió al experimentar un desconocido placer al escucharlo gemir en respuesta –Tu también eres hermoso– Él la miro sorprendido, jamás creyó que ella pensara de esa manera; se acerco muy despacio a su rostro y con una delicadeza celestial la beso, a diferencia de los besos que habían estado compartiendo hasta ese momento este fue suave y lleno de sentimientos.

De nuevo se dejaron caer sobre la cama y de nuevo Naruto llevo sus manos hacia el broche del sostén en esta ocasión ella no se lo impidió al contrario, levanto un poco la espalda para facilitarle la tarea y entonces por fin Naruto pudo deleitarse con la espléndida vista que implicaban los pechos desnudos de Hinata, la respuesta de su cuerpo fue casi violenta pues de inmediato sintió como se puso duro ¡Dios! ¡Pero si sentía como la boca se le hacia agua! Muy, muy despacio comenzó a inclinarse, Hinata suspiro ansiosa previniendo lo que venia y un sonoro gemido salió de su garganta cuando la lengua de Naruto rozo su pezón ahora desnudo con tal delicadeza que por un momento pensó que se lo estaba imaginando, sin embargo al sentir como la cálida boca de Naruto se cerraba sobre su pecho humedeciéndolo y succionándolo supo que todo era una maravillosa realidad

–¡Na... Naruto!– Dijo casi gritando mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba en respuesta de las desconocidas pero placenteras sensaciones que la boca de Naruto le provocaba –¡Dios! ¡Eso... Eso se siente... Se siente... Muy bien...!– Al escucharla Naruto se aparto un poco de manera que pudieran mirarse a los ojos y se relamió lentamente la boca, el gesto parecía casi perverso pero increíblemente erótico

–¡Sabes tan bien!– Su voz se escuchaba asombrosamente ronca –Tus pechos son hermosos– Le dijo mientras llevaba sus manos a estos y comenzaba a masajearlos, ella lanzo un breve grito –Son grandes y firmes, pero también son suaves y muy cálidos... Me gusta como se sienten en mi boca– Y de nuevo se lanzo a devorárselos

–Tu... Estas ardiendo...– Dijo ella con voz entrecortada –Tu boca... Esta caliente... Tan caliente...

–Igual que yo– Afirmo él y una de sus manos comenzó a descender recorriendo sus costado hasta llegar a la cadera femenina–Igual que tu– Y llevo su mano hasta rozar su centro sobre la sensual ropa interior

–¿Naruto?– La voz de Hinata tembló y él la miro a los ojos, entonces pudo divisar el primer destello de temor en sus ojos y supo que los recuerdos de ese fatídico día trataban de abrirse paso en su mente

–Tranquila– Le susurro mientras besaba con muchísima delicadeza sus pómulos –Soy yo, Naruto, estas conmigo y yo nunca haría nada para lastimarte, lo sabes ¿Verdad?– Ella se limito a asentir con un movimiento de cabeza –No tengas miedo

–Pero... ¿Y si no me gusta...? ¿Si el daño en mi cuerpo es permanente y yo no puedo...?

–Shhhh– Le puso uno de sus dedos sobre sus suaves labios pidiendo silencio –Tranquila, esto puede ser tan hermoso como uno quiera... Fuiste atacada y te humillaron usando tu cuerpo, pero esto es completamente distinto, lo que yo quiero es venerarte a través de tu cuerpo, darte todo lo que yo soy y tomar lo que quieras darme... Quiero mostrarte a través de mis manos y mi cuerpo todo lo que me haces sentir

–¿Lo que te hago sentir?– Su corazón latía emocionado al escucharlo y la sensación era tan plena que tenia la suficiente fuerza para ahogar el dolor y el miedo que se ocultaban en lo más profundo de su mente

–Si... Tan solo cuando me sonríes haces que me quede sin respiración, porque lo haces de una manera diferente, tal vez no lo hayas notado, pero tienes una sonrisa solo para mi, y cada que un nuevo día inicia no puedo esperar para ver como me sonríes– De nuevo llevo la mano al centro femenino y comenzó un movimiento muy sutil sobre la ropa interior, le tranquilizo ver que el temor se desvanecía de sus ojos perlas –Y cada de que miro tu cuerpo, aun cuando te gusta usar ropa holgada es evidente que tu cuerpo es todo un tesoro, no tienes idea del tiempo que e deseado explorarte... Como lo estoy haciendo ahora– Los movimientos de su mano eran cada vez más fuertes, llevo sus labios al cuello de ella y lo mordió sutilmente –¿Puedes sentirlo, Hinata?– Pregunto mientras movía su propia cadera rozando su intimidad con la de ella, Hinata abrió sus ojos cuan grandes eran al sentir algo caliente y firme frotándose contra ella

–Na... Naruto... Yo... Puedo sentirte...– Sin duda las palabras de su esposo habían logrado el objetivo de excitarla pues se olvido por completo de sus temores y tímidamente llevo sus manos hasta colocarlas sobre el firme trasero de su esposo –Te siento... Tu... Estas... Firme...

–Mas que firme, preciosa– Hinata noto el temblor en su voz, pero solo había que mirarlo a los ojos para darse cuenta que no temblaba de miedo si no de ansias, Naruto estaba conteniendo su pasión en consideración a ella, saber eso le causo una bella sensación de ternura pero también acrecentó su pasión al saber que él la deseaba tanto para despertar sus instintos salvajes, pero también le preocupaba lo suficiente para intentar controlarlos; entonces, lenta y tímidamente Hinata movió una de sus manos del sin duda maravilloso trasero de su esposo y con muchísima vergüenza pero aun más curiosidad llevo esta entre sus cuerpos y acaricio delicadamente el miembro de su esposo asombrándose visiblemente al comprobar el nivel de su dureza –¡Hi... Hinata!– Dijo su nombre casi en un gruñido pero aun así ella se sintió maravillosamente femenina, por primera vez era consiente de que era bastante capaz de provocar las mismas sensaciones que Naruto le había provocado... Y tal vez otras nuevas. Su mano comenzó a moverse sobre los pantalones de Naruto, le sorprendió sentir que aumentaba de tamaño, se sentía muy caliente y firme –Hi... Hinata... Tal vez... Tal vez no deberías...

–¿Te desagrada?– Pregunto angustiada y deteniéndose de inmediato –¡Lo siento! Pensé que...

–¡No! No me desagrado– Cuando ella intento retirar su mano él coloco la suya encima de la de ella reteniéndola en ese lugar –¡Al contrario! Pero si te dejo seguir esto puede terminar antes de empezar– Ella soltó una curiosa exclamación de sorpresa al entender a lo que se refería Naruto, conciente que hasta ahora ella había recibido mucho más de lo que había entregado soltó con suavidad su mano del agarre de Naruto y la movió hasta introducirla dentro de sus pantalones y la ropa interior, y sin dejar de mirar los maravillosos ojos azules de Naruto envolvió sus delgados dedos sobre el miembro de su esposo –¡Maldición... Hinata!– Dijo apretando sus dientes en un intento de contenerse, era impresionante que con tan solo sentirla tocándolo estuviera cerca de derramarse –¡No... No tienes que hacer esto!

–Quiero hacerlo– Aseguro, movió sus mano de arriba hacia abajo hasta que lo vio contener el aliento, su instinto femenino le dijo que en esos momentos Naruto sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera, con eso en mente y con una morbosa y hasta ahora desconocida curiosidad abandono el miembro de su esposo y llevo ambas manos hacia el resorte de sus pantalones y engancho sus dedos en estos y la ropa interior y trato de tirar de ellos hacia abajo –Quiero verte completo– Sin embargo las manos masculinas la detuvieron

–Tu primero– Le dijo con un tono de voz que evidenciaba su grado de excitación y con una mirada que le decía lo mucho que la deseaba, ante el abrumador deseo provocado por ella Hinata se estremeció de algo que entonces comprendió que era lujuria, y en medio de las olas de deseo también experimento alivio al darse cuenta de que aun era capaz de experimentar el placer de desear tocar y ser tocada por el hombre que amaba, aun podía convertir el sueño de toda su vida en realidad: Entregarse completamente a Naruto.

–Adelante– Dijo ella con una curiosa sonrisa mitad deseo mitad timidez, la combinación le pareció embrujadora al rubio, al darse cuenta de que él se había impresionado lo suficiente para quedar paralizado movió sus manos y las coloco sobre las de Naruto quien había dejado de acariciar su centro, su cuerpo se quejo por la falta de fricción pero ella sabia que pronto su necesidad seria saciada. Movió las manos de su esposo sobre su cuerpo hasta guiarlo a la única prenda que aun conservaba –Yo voy primero– Dijo con una toque de picardía en su sonrisa que Naruto encontró adorable.

Entonces él deslizo la prenda muy despacio, mientras la desnudaba sus manos rozaban la piel de sus piernas, le pareció asombroso como era posible que su cuerpo tan fuerte y poderoso al entrenar y combatir se sintiera tan suave y delicado mientras la acariciaba. La prenda fue retirada y arrojada a un lado y por fin Naruto pudo recrearse en la maravillosa visión de Hinata totalmente desnuda, sintió su sangre hervir y todo su cuerpo clamo por ella suplicando que por fin saciara sus ansias de tomarla y marcarla como suya.

Pero el poderoso sonrojo y el ligero temblor del cuerpo de Hinata le recordó que debía ser delicado, se coloco de nuevo sobre ella y Hinata lo recibió gustosa pues ya extrañaba su maravilloso calor, la boca de Naruto fue gentil al reclamar la suya, la saboreaba despacio mientras llevaba su mano de nuevo a la intimidad femenina, se asombro al comprobar que podía sentirse aun más excitado de lo que estaba al comprobar que ella estaba húmeda, y aun cuando él no era ningún experto pensó que seria mejor si la ayudaba a humedecerse más, entonces, muy despacio introdujo uno de sus dedos en el interior de Hinata

–¡Naruto!– Exclamo sorprendida al sentir como su dedo comenzaba moverse casi tímidamente dentro de ella –¡Yo... Yo... No sé si...!

–Tranquila, no temas de lo que tu cuerpo puede hacerte sentir, relájate– Le susurraba él muy cerca de su oído –Pronto seré yo quien estará dentro de ti, solo imagínalo, Hinata, tu y yo unidos como un solo cuerpo, una sola alma, confía en mi, no hay nada que temer– Le dijo casi suplicando, al escucharlo ella le regalo una sonrisa y suspiro larga y suavemente y le dejo hacer.

Pronto introdujo otro dedo en el interior de su esposa, ella se mordió los labios y por un momento él pensó que tal vez realmente le estaba haciendo daño, pero entonces un gemido escapo de la garganta de ella y noto como la humedad de su centro aumentaba; por un momento pensó en detenerse y penetrarla de una vez por todas pero cambio de opinión al darse cuenta de que quería verla llegar, quería ver sus ojos cuando él la hiciera experimentar un orgasmo, su primer orgasmo

–¡Na... Naruto!– Dijo en un jadeo cuando sintió que los dedos de Naruto llegaban más profundo y aumentaban la velocidad –Yo... Siento que... No sé... ¡Dios! ¡Me siento arder! ¡Pero es tan... Tan... Agradable! ¡Dios! ¿¡Que me pasa!

–¡Esta bien, Hinata!– Él se escuchaba tan agitado como ella –¡Solo siéntelo! ¡Siente como te llevo a experimentar uno de los mas grandes placeres del mundo!– Ella se arqueo y entonces ocurrió

–¡NARUTO!– Grito al experimentar una sensación completamente nueva para ella, sintió como si su cuerpo estallara en llamas, pero no había dolor, al contrario, el calor la cubría placidamente mientras flotaba y poco a poco su cuerpo volvía a unirse, jamás había experimentado algo semejante –Eso fue... Fue...

–¿Te gusto?– La miraba fijamente, no había visto nada más hermoso que el rostro de Hinata al gritar su nombre mientras experimentaba el orgasmo

–Mucho– Dijo en un placido suspiro –Yo... ¡Me sentí tan bien!

–Y eso no es todo, preciosa– Si mirada estaba oscurecida mientras retiraba la mano empapada con los fluidos de Hinata y se apartaba –Lo que sigue será aun más maravilloso

–Espera– Ella se incorporo hasta estar arrodillada delante de él –Yo... Me gustaría devolverte el favor– Al decir esto apoyo suavemente su mano sobre el hombro de Naruto pidiendo en silencio que se sentara

–¿Estas segura?– Se apresuro a preguntar al sentir que elle llevaba sus manos al elástico de sus pantalones y tiraba suavemente hacia abajo –No quiero que pienses que...

–Naruto, sé que tu no eres él– Le dijo suavemente, un ligero tinte de temor ensombreció sus ojos –No te negare que tengo miedo... Pero ya no es miedo por recordar lo que paso... No voy a permitir que eso arruine este momento tan importante... Tengo miedo porque lo que estoy sintiendo es tan grande, tan fuerte y tan bello... Y no sé si a ti te pasa lo mismo, si yo puedo hacerte sentir tan bien como tu me estas haciendo sentir a mi...– Se detuvo al volver a sentir que Naruto presionaba uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios

–No– Dijo firmemente –No dudes de lo que significas para mi, jamás dudes de todo lo que me importas y me haces sentir... Hinata ¿Jamás te diste cuenta de que me excitaba cada vez que me acariciabas el cabello? ¿O cuando cepillas tu cabello y tus pechos se movían suavemente? ¡Dios! ¡Tenia que bañarme con agua fría cada vez que te agachabas y me regalabas una deliciosa visión de.., Bueno... Tu sabes– Dijo señalando con sus ojos hacia el trasero de Hinata

–¿De verdad?– Su sonrojo estaba punto de rebasar la escala de lo humanamente posible –Tu... ¿Te excitabas al verme hacer esas cosas tan simples?

–No tienes idea de cuanto– Ella le miro seria por un larguísimo segundo y por un momento pensó que la había asustado, pero sintió un profundo alivio al verla sonreír

–Bien– Le dijo mientras jalaba el pantalón junto con la ropa interior hacia abajo –Veamos si puedo hacerlo mejor– Y entonces ambos quedaron desnudos, al ver el miembro más que listo de su esposo Hinata trago saliva; jamás había visto un hombre desnudo, cuando fue atacada había cerrado los ojos y las pocas veces que se atrevió a abrirlos las lagrimas le nublaron la mirada, lo único que había quedado grabado en su mente había sido el frió rostro de Sasuke, por lo que agradeció al cielo que Naruto fuera el primer hombre que le mostrara lo que hacia el deseo en el cuerpo masculino, no era como si supiera mucho al respecto, pero supo que Naruto era grande, no le daba miedo, pero sin duda lograba intimidarla

–Etooo... Hi... Hinata... ¿Estas bien?– Hinata regreso a la realidad y comprendió avergonzada que había estado contemplando fijamente "esa parte" en el cuerpo de Naruto

–Si– Se apresuro a aclarar, miro a Naruto quien estaba sentado frente a ella, parecía no muy seguro de lo que debía hacer, sin duda que ella había logrado ponerlo nervioso, así que ignorando su propia vergüenza y con ayuda de su deseo y curiosidad se decidió a tomar la iniciativa esta vez, se sentó a horcajadas sobre las rodillas de Naruto y acerco su mano hasta su miembro endurecido y rozo sus dedos sobre este, Naruto reprimió un gruñido –Yo... ¿Puedo tocarte?

–¿Quieres hacerlo?

–Si

–Adelante– La confusión había desaparecido de su mirada y ahora parecía divertido –Soy tuyo

–Lo sé– Ella le dio la misma sonrisa descarada que él exhibía y entonces comenzó a acariciarlo, al principio fue más curiosidad que otra cosa, exploraba su tacto, su dureza y su calor, ¡Y vaya que estaba caliente!, pero entonces lo escucho gemir y recordó como la había hecho sentir él al explorarla, supo que él estaba experimentado lo mismo y entonces acelero sus movimientos –¿Y a ti te gusta?

–Mu... Mucho... ¡Dios! Un... Un poco más rápido...

–¿Así?

–¡Dios! ¡Si!– Al ver la expresión de completo gozo y placer en el rostro de su esposo Hinata se sintió poderosa y más mujer que nunca, fue como si todos esos años en los que se sintió inferior a su hermana y Neji como ninja e inferior a Sakura en cuanto a feminidad se desvanecieran como por arte de magia. Acelero los movimientos de sus manos mientras sentía como su propia excitación crecía junto con la de Naruto hasta que con un ronco gruñido el finalmente se derramo en su mano –¡Maldición... Hinata!– Decía en medio de jadeos –Se supone que yo... Que yo soy quien debo guiarte en esto

–Y lo haces de maravilla– Dijo sonriendo y aun ruborizada –¿Te parece que soy una buena alumna?– Se hizo hacia adelante y apoyo la frente sobre el hombro masculino –Gracias

–¿Porque me agradeces?– Pregunto extrañado mientras la envolvía en sus brazos acercándola más hacia si

–Por hacerme sentir de esta manera... Es tan maravilloso e increíble... Yo... Ahora sé que esas pesadillas no regresaran jamás...– El ladeo un poco se rostro de manera que sus labios quedaran muy cerca de su oído

–Y aun no hemos terminado, pequeña– Y mordisqueo suavemente su lóbulo, la inmediata respuesta de su cuerpo la sorprendió, antes de que entendiera lo que Naruto quería decir él la hizo girar dejándola de rodillas delante de él con la espalda pegada a su sólido pecho, él también estaba de rodillas y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar llevo una de sus manos a su centro e introdujo uno de sus dedos y comenzó a moverlo de manera circular

–¡Naruto!– Dijo en un jadeo y arqueando la espalda todo lo que la nueva posición le permitía, apoyo la nuca en el hueco de su hombro facilitando así que él pudiera hablarle

–Me ha gustado mucho verte excitada, te ves aun más hermosa de lo que ya eres– Los movimientos de su manos comenzaron a acelerar y llevo su otra mano a uno de sus senos y comenzó a masajearlo, pero esta vez el movimiento no era suave, ahora que ya había comprobado que podía excitarla dejaría de reprimirse y le mostraría todo lo que podían hacerse sentir uno al otro –¿Lo sientes? De nuevo estas húmeda... Pronto estarás lista para mi– Hinata no se sentía capaz de articular palabra alguna para responderla, deseaba mover sus manos y tocarlo también, pero en esa posición ella no tenia mucho dominio mientras que él podía someterla fácilmente, sin mencionar que sus manos casi no podía moverse de sus costados; entonces sintió que algo recobraba su dureza y se alzaba hasta rozar sus glúteos, sonrió al darse cuanta de que él también se excitaba solo de verla así, sin embargo no quería permanecer pasiva así que apretó sus nalgas contra el miembro de su esposo y comenzó a mover su cadera frotándolo, le complació el gruñido que él le dio como respuesta a esta acción –Hinata... No sabes lo que me provocas– Permanecieron así por unos minutos hasta que él la sintió lo suficientemente húmeda, entonces tan rápido como los había colocado en esa posición los cambio a otra nueva, Hinata parpadeo asombrada cuando se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba acostada boca arriba sobre la cama y él estaba sobre ella –Hinata... Ya no puedo esperar más... Necesito que seas mía, completamente mía... Yo... Yo...– La vio contener el aliento cuando entendió lo que le pedía, ella debió guardar silencio un minuto completo, por un momento Naruto creyó que ella le pediría que se detuvieran, pero entonces ella levanto los brazos y los enredo en su cuello y comenzó a tirar suavemente de él para acercarlo a ella hasta que sus labios se unieron de nuevo con una suavidad y delicadeza exquisita

–Hazlo– Fue todo lo que ella dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos y le sonreía, él le devolvió la sonrisa y entonces elevo sus caderas, ella de nuevo contuvo el aliento cuando sintió la punta del miembro masculino rozar su entrada; sin perder en ningún momento el contacto visual él descendió y se introdujo completamente en ella en una sola y certera estocada, él se detuvo en seco al escuchar el grito que ella soltó, la contemplo y el gesto de dolor que había en su rostro lo asusto, se maldijo por haber sido tan brusco

–Lo... Lo siento– Dijo preocupado –Yo... Yo no pensé... Creí que solo dolía la primera vez... Yo... Yo...– Ella abrió los ojos y lo contemplo, se veía tan preocupado y arrepentido –Perdóname... Por favor perdóname... Lo ultimo que quería era lastimarte...– Su voz temblaba y sus ojos azules se humedecieron, Hinata sentía que se enamoraba aun más de ese hombre al mismo tiempo que comprendía que el también debía amarla

–Estoy bien... No fue precisamente doloroso– Le dijo mientras le sonreía y acariciaba su mejilla –Solo un poco... Incomodo... Pero ya paso, puedo sentirte dentro de mi... Muy profundo– Movió sutilmente su cadera y vio como el temor desaparecía de los ojos azules y estos se oscurecían de pasión nuevamente –Se siente bien... Muy bien– Movió sus caderas levemente de arriba a abajo maravillándose de cómo se sentía –Naruto... Quiero sentirte mas– Y esas palabras fueron el detonante para liberar toda la pasión del rubio que no se hizo repetir

–Entonces solo siéntelo, Hinata– Él salió de ella solo volver entrar con mas fuerza aun, ella en respuesta cerro los ojos y enterró sus uñas en la espalda masculina, y entonces comprendió como debían ser las cosas, ella había sido humillada y lastimada, se había sentido sucia y avergonzada, pero eso que le había hecho había sido un acto de crueldad y violencia, en cambio Naruto le estaba enseñando las maravillas que su cuerpo podía regalarle cuando se unía a otro, al cuerpo de hombre que amaba, lo que estaban haciendo no era otra cosa sino una maravillosa expresión de lo que sentían el uno por el otro; él la exploraba, acariciaba tiernamente cada curva y cada hueco mientras seguía moviéndose en su interior, la marcaba con su boca y la saboreaba, le asaltaba los sentidos y la llevaba hacia un oscuro abismo pero este no era frió ni aterrador, era emocionante y placentero y ella quería sumergirse en el

–Na... Naruto– Dijo con una voz deformada por los jadeos que las envestidas de Naruto le causaban, ella levanto una de sus piernas y la engancho en la cadera masculina, la mano de Naruto la sujeto de la rodilla y la elevo más para de esa manera abrirla y poder llegar aun más profundo

–Repítelo, Hinata– Le dijo mientras el nivel de las envestidas aumentaba hasta alcanzar un ritmo casi brutal –Repite mi nombre, repite el nombre de la persona que te esta dando placer

–Naruto... Naruto... Naruto... ¡Oh Dios! Yo... Yo...

–¿Qué ocurre?– La insto a continuar –¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡Dímelo!

–Yo... Yo...

–Solo tienes que pedirlo, Hinata, y yo te lo daré...– Se detuvo y quito las manos de Hinata de sus hombros y las coloco sobre la cama a los lados de su cabeza, esta vez no la tomo de las muñecas si no que entrelazo los dedos con los de ella, al sentirse tan vulnerable ella finalmente lo miro y lo que vio le arranco un gemido de pura lujuria, Naruto la contemplaba con los ojos oscurecidos de pura pasión y deseo, su frente estaba perlada de sudor y sus rubios cabellos se pegaba a esta, su cabello estaba más alborotado que de costumbre pero no lo hacia lucir desaliñado, más bien se veía maravillosamente masculino, en ese momento Naruto le pareció mas apuesto que nunca, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueo el cuerpo cuando él movió un poco la cadera recordándole que aun estaba dentro de ella –¡Pídemelo, Hinata!– Ordeno él ahora completamente preso del deseo que ella le provocaba –¡¿Qué quieres de mi?

–¡Quiero mas!– Grito ella finalmente cuando su deseo pudo más que su timidez –¡Quiero sentirte tan dentro de mi como puedas llegar! ¡Te quiero mas profundo y mas fuerte, Naruto! ¡Y no quiero que te vuelvas a detener!– Una perversa sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y acto seguido retomo sus envestidas pero esta vez mucho mas fuertes y profundas, los gritos de placer que ella daba lo complacían, al mismo tiempo se deleitaba con la sensación de estar dentro de ella

–Yo también puedo sentirte, Hinata– Decía con voz agitada –Siento como me envuelves y te amoldas a mi alrededor, estas tan estrecha y caliente... ¡Dios! Ahora entiendo la obsesión de Ero-Sennin sobre esto... Yo... Jamás experimente nada semejante ¡Oh, Hinata! ¡Eres deliciosa!– Completamente fuera de control levanto la pierna que Hinata tenia en su cadera y la coloco sobre su hombro, la cama temblaba con tanta fuerza que incluso se había movido de su lugar, los gritos, los gemidos, gruñidos y jadeos inundaban el lugar, gritaban sus nombres pedían por mas y finalmente se acercaron al limite

–¡Naruto! ¡Creo que yo...! ¡Yo de nuevo... Voy a...!

–¡Hazlo, Hinata!– Sus envestidas se hicieron más cortas y más rápidas pero seguían siendo igualmente fuertes –¡Quiero que termines para mi! ¡Déjame ver hasta donde puedo llevarte!

–Yo... Yo... ¡Aaaah! ¡Na... Naruto! ¡Naruto! ¡AAAAAAHH! ¡NARUTO!– Grito su nombre con tanta fuerza que su garganta le ardió y de nuevo sintió como era golpeada por el clímax, esta vez más intenso, más placentero, mas hermoso que cualquier cosa que ella hubiera experimentado jamás

–¡Maldición! ¡Hinata! ¡Aaahrgg!– Gruño el en medio de un gutural grito y con un par de estocadas mas se derramo en el interior de Hinata alcanzando su propio clímax y finalmente se dejo caer sobre ella.

No supieron cuanto tiempo permanecieron así, pero ninguno quería moverse, el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas inundaban el lugar, cuando parecía que su agitación había desaparecido fue la voz de Naruto la que rompió el silencio

–¿Te estoy aplastando?– Le pregunto con el rostro enterrado en el hueco de su hombro, ella sonrió

–No– Coloco las manos sobre sus hombros abrazándolo –Quédate así un poco mas– Él se quedo ahí pero movió la cabeza para poder mirar su rostro

–¿No te asustaste?– Ella parpadeo confundida –Es decir... ¿En algún momento recordaste cuando... Cuando Sasuke te ataco?

–No, no realmente, cada vez que pensé que iba a recordarlo tu voz me traía de vuelta, y no se puede comparar, yo fui atacada esa vez y ahora tu... Lo que me hiciste fue completamente distinto– Él se incorporo un poco hasta poder apoyarse sobre los codos y mirarla frente a frente

–Yo te hice el amor– Él se sintió dichoso al ver como los ojos de ella brillaban de felicidad al escuchar eso

–Si... Hicimos el amor... Y fue absolutamente perfecto– Él de nuevo se dejo caer sobre ella solo que esta vez apoyo su frente en la de ella

–Entonces estarás de acuerdo en que lo vamos a repetir

–¿Ahora?– Pregunto entre sorprendida y divertida

–¿Por qué no?– Le sonrió travieso mientras sus manos de nuevo comenzaban a recorrer el cuerpo de Hinata y se detenía en sus pechos –Si Hiro no se despertó con todo el alboroto que hicimos no se despertara con nada– Comenzó a descender hasta llegar al lugar que sus manos exploraban y lamió un pezón, ella gimió en respuesta –Debemos aprovecharlo

–Pero... ¡Aaah! ¿No estas...? ¡Dios... Naruto! ¿No estas cansado?

–Nunca me cansare de esto– Le dijo al momento de cubrir con su boca uno de sus pechos y comenzar a succionarlo

–Pero yo... ¡Dios... Si! ¡Así!– La boca de Naruto la hizo olvidar lo que iba a decir y pronto se encontró sumergida de nuevo en la maravillosa pasión que sentía por ese hombre

...

Tsunade tenia la vista fija en el cielo nocturno, estaba segura que ya era de madrugada pero aun no se había retirado de su oficina, sostenía un papel en su mano y una botella de saque en la otra, ya había perdido la cuenta de las botellas que había bebido pero desgraciadamente parecía que esta vez ni siquiera su preciada bebida podía hacerle olvidar la noticia que había recibido

–¿Tsunade-Sama?– La mujer se volvió y vio a Shizune en la entrada, la joven lucia preocupada –¿Esta todo bien? Ya es muy tarde y debería retirarse a descansar

–Si, supongo que si– Se levanto y tiro la botella que sostenía en el cesto de la basura, entonces Shizune se fijo en el papel que sostenía la Sannin

–¿Qué es eso?

–¿Esto?– Pregunto como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta que aun lo tenia en las manos –Esto es un mensaje que Sakura me mando desde Suna esta tarde

–¡Noticias de Sakura-Chan, que maravilloso! ¿Qué le dice? ¿Esta bien? ¿La han tratado bien? ¿Su trabajo como maestra de Jutsus médicos va como se esperaba?– Pregunto entusiasmada

–Si, la han tratado muy bien en Suna, me comenta que Gaara ha sido muy amable y que sus alumnos avanzan más rápido de lo que esperaba, pero este mensaje lo envía para informarme de algo muy importante– La seriedad de Tsunade al decir esto intrigo a Shizune

–¿Sobre que le informó?– Tsunade la contemplo un momento como sopesando si debía decirlo o no, al final decidió que no había problema en que ella lo supiera

–Uchiha Sasuke fue visto cerca de Suna

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Tal vez fue demasiado descriptivo pero quería mostrar paso a paso como Hinata y Naruto superaban el trauma de ella juntos, espero no haberlos decepcionado. Y como vieron en el final Sasuke ya esta por reaparecer, yo creo que ya lo vemos en el próximo capitulo. Bueno, pasemos a los reviews.

**maye-neko-girl:** No te preocupes, me gustan los delfines. Temo que si quieres golpear a Sakura tienes que tomar un numero y esperar (igual que yo) Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario

**okashira janet:** ¡que bárbara! Parece que olfateaste a Sasuke en esta historia, porque esta a punto de reaparecer, a ver si le atinaste o no. No tienes idea de lo emocionada que me siento al saber que te gusta mi fic especialmente porque tu eres una de mis escritoras favoritas. Muchas gracias por el comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Mud-chan:** ¿Como esta tu nariz? Jijiji Espero que el lemon te haya gustado (especialmente porque todo el capitulo se fue en el) la reaparición de Sasuke esta a la vuelta de la esquina y pronto podrás ver si tus sospechas son ciertas. Si creo que jamás había recibido tantos reviews como en capitulo pasado (¡Creo que fueron 80!) Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**ana-gaara: **Pues el matrimonio esta más que consumado, ¡Esta consumadísimo! ¡Y lo que les falta! Y por supuesto que Hiro tiene unos maravillosos padres, lo malo que su padre biológico esta muy cerca ¿Qué pasara? Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**hinata-eve:** Espero que el capitulo de hoy haya compensado el tiempo de espera, la verdad no pensaba echarme todo el capitulo con el lemon, pero cuando lo termine y vi la cantidad de paginas que me había tomado ¡Ni hablar! Sobre el tipo de Doujutsu de Hiro, tendremos que esperar a que crezca un poquito. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Gabe Logan:** Pues creo que la tensión sexual ya esta liberadísima. Ya me imagino como quedara tu fic, sin duda no tienes nada que envidiarle a Stephen King. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Princesa Kurai:** Pues es el lemon más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, ojala que también sea el que haya quedado mejor, pero eso lo deciden ustedes. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Wesli:** Pues aquí esta la continuación, espero que te haya gustado aunque en si la historia no avanzo mucho, pero lo hará en el próximo capitulo, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Heero Kusanagi:** Pues por fin pudieron estar juntos, y esto solo es el principio. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**MARIANA:** Pues espero que este capitulo te haya aclarado cierta duda, pronto podrás ver más de Naruto celoso, especialmente ahora que la reaparición de Sasuke esta encima. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Hopesol: **Me alegra que tu computadora funcione de nuevo pero me alegra aun más saber que el fic te este gustando. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Zaaf16:** De momento no se va a hablar mucho de la estancia de Sakura en Suna, sin embargo ya pronto reaparecerá Sasuke y sin duda eso influirá mucho en las vidas de Naruto y Hinata, ¿También en la de Hiro? Pronto lo averiguaremos. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Alinita28:** Ok, entendí la indirecta (como no hacerlo si fue muy directa) y finalmente consumaron su matrimonio ¡Y en grande! ¡Y lo que les falta! Y claro que Hiro tendrá algunas cosas del carácter de Naruto, pues a fin de cuentas él lo va a educar, pero también tiene a Hinata, así que Konoha puede estar tranquila pues no será 100% como Naruto. Lo más seguro que Sasuke ya reaparezca en el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**sannin-andres:** Como puedes ver, el matrimonio ha sido consumado, varias veces, pronto veremos un poco más de Hiro. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Reki-zen:** Muchas gracias, me alegra que te tomaras el tiempo de dejar un comentario, espero que lo sigas haciendo. Ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Arcangel Guerrero:** ¡Kyaaa! ¡Haces que me sonroje! Muchas gracias por lo que dices de mi forma de escribir, espero que el lemon te haya gustado, es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. En efecto, a Naruto no le va a dar mucho gusto cuando Sasuke reaparezca y eso va a ser en el próximo capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Aizakku: **Muchas gracias por lo que dices de mi fic y por la invitación, te prometo darme una vuelta por tus fics. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**December Ice Star:** A mi también me cae mal Sakura. Temo que tendrás que esperar para ver la línea sucesora de Hiro. Muchas gracias por el comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Kissi:** Al contrario, gracias a ti por leer y postear, y no te preocupes que yo sé lo demandante que puede ser la escuela. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Sumebe:** Pues como pudiste ver el matrimonio por fin fue consumado, y más de una vez. Sobre tus dudas lo más probable es que Sasuke aparezca por fin en el próximo capitulo y sobre los ojos del pequeño Hiro temo que aun hay que esperar. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Aoi-Hyuga:** Pues aquí tienes la continuación y por fin son un matrimonio en toda la extensión de la palabra. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Jemarusama:** ¡Wow! ¡De nuevo me sonroje! ¡Muchas gracias por lo que dices! Pues aquí tienes el lemon, ojala que te haya gustado, es el lemon más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, esta vez quise describir paso por paso principalmente para mostrar como Hinata supera por fin el trauma que sufrió. Muchas gracias por el comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Ainimchan:** Esta vez Hiro no participo mucho, todo el capitulo se fue en el lemon, pero en el próximo capitulo tendremos un importante avance. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Sean-Raizou:** No te preocupes que esta vez nadie los interrumpió, pero temo que Sasuke pronto reaparecerá. Aun falta saber que tipo de doujutsu tendrá Hiro porque aun es pequeño, pero ya veremos más adelante. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te hay gustado.

**Lavi-hime 4E –3:** OK. ¡Esta terminado! Finalmente llego el lemon, aunque aun habrá que esperar para ver que pasa con los ojos de Hiro. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**sheccil-chan:** Muchas gracias por el cumplido, en efecto Sasuke esta suelto y pronto reaparecerá, probablemente en el próximo capitulo. Muchas gracias por el comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Skuld Dark:** No te preocupes que por esta vez Hiro no interrumpió, ya veremos más adelante. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Kasumi905:** Pues este es el lemon más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, ojala que haya quedado bien. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**diana carolina:** No te preocupes que esta vez por fin llegaron al final, Como no hacerlo después de recibir tantas reclamaciones de porque corte el capitulo precisamente allí. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, ojala que tengas tiempo para poder leer el capitulo porque me gustaría saber tu opinión. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**fer gp:** ¿Rompió el collar? ¡Ups! ¡Temo que no recuerdo esa parte! Bueno, como este es un fic y todo es posible vamos a hacer de cuenta que de alguna milagrosa manera reconstruyeron el collar, Por fin esos dos lograron consumar su matrimonio, a ver si así disminuyen las reclamaciones. Me gustaría actualizar más seguido pero temo que no puedo, entre la escuela y el trabajo no tengo mucho tiempo, de echo casi no termino este capitulo porque esta a punto de empezar mi periodo de exámenes. Pero lo que si te prometo es que de ninguna manera dejare este fic sin terminar. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**AgHnA:** No te preocupes que ahora si consumaron su matrimonio, Sasuke ya va a aparecer, seguramente en el próximo capitulo y pronto podrás salir de dudas. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Llovizna:** Me gusto el nombre de tu computadora, tal vez yo debería ponerle nombre a la mía. Espero que este capitulo también fuera de tu agrado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**ETOLPLOW-KUN:** Gracias por el comentario y por la invitación. Te prometo darme una vuelta por tu fic. Por lo pronto espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado

**Morumi:** No te preocupes que yo se lo absorbente que puede ser la escuela, me da mucho gusto que aun así busques el tiempo para leer mi fic. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Sakima:** No te preocupes, lo más probable es que Sasuke reaparezca en el próximo capitulo y pronto sabremos porque hizo lo que hizo, y en este capitulo por fin Naruto y Hinata realmente ya son marido y mujer. Sobre fanfics NaruHina que te recomiende hay muchos, de momento te sugeriría "Regresa a mi" De okashira janet, que es uno de mis favoritos y también "Konoha gakuen, los caminos de la vida" solo que no recuerdo el nombre de la autora y este ultimo esta sin terminar, ojala que esta información te sirva. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**poison girl 29:** Discúlpame, discúlpame, discúlpame, espero que tras leer el capitulo te hayan dado ganas de perdonarme, y tienes, razón, es probable que Kakashi llegue a sospechar la verdad acerca del padre de Hiro, pero ya veremos, por lo pronto en el siguiente capitulo habrá un avance importante en la historia. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Maadfanel: **Pues aquí tienes por fin el lemon, ojala que te haya gustado, Sasuke ya va a aparecer, lo más seguro que en el próximo capitulo y entonces veremos que lo llevo a actuar como lo hizo, temo que tendrás que espera para saber más del poder de los ojos de Hiro y aun más para ver si Hinata y Naruto tendrán más hijos. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Onigan:** A pesar de que ahora realmente consumaron su matrimonio es cierto que aun no se han confesado tu amor, tal y como dices me gustaría que ese fuera más bien un momento tierno, temo que no sé que significa el nombre, veo que a la mayoría le gusto y me encantaría decir que se me ocurrió a mi pero lo cierto es que lo leí en un fic NejiHina y me gusto como sonaba, aunque no estoy segura de que se escriba así. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Tsukii-san:** Temo que la intervención de Sasuke si les va a traer problemas a Hinata y Naruto, esperemos que su relación sea lo suficientemente sólida para evitar cualquier tipo de separación, especialmente porque Sasuke ya regresa en el próximo capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**sango surime:** Pues aquí esta el lemon y espero que haya cubierto tus expectativas, y no te preocupes que aun falta mucho más lemon. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**hannita asakura:** No te preocupes si no puedes comentar, mientras el fic te siga gustando, además entiendo que hay ocasiones en las que el tiempo no nos alcanza. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**FlorItachiUchiha:** Lo siento, no puedo actualizar más rápido por que el trabajo y la escuela no me dejan mucho tiempo, de echo otro poco y ando actualizando hasta la próxima semana, en vacaciones tendré más tiempo y actualizare más seguido, pero temo que las próximas vacaciones son las de diciembre. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo de hoy también te haya gustado.

**Tosaka:** Lo siento pero no creo poder actualizar antes, especialmente porque la próxima semana inicia mi periodo de exámenes, por favor sean pacientes. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**TEMARI-125:** No te disculpes, al contrario, me halaga tu comentario, espero que el capitulo no te haya decepcionado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**NAYADYDY:** Pues aquí esta el lemon, ojala que te haya gustado, Sasuke aparecerá en el próximo capitulo, ya pronto sabremos que lo llevo a actuar así. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**hitomi miko:** Sin duda que eres la que más se a acercado, ya pronto aparecerá Sasuke y sabremos lo que lo llevo actuar como lo hizo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**hinata uzumaki:** Pues aquí tienes el lemon, espero que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Oyuky Chan:** ¡Cuantos cumplidos! ¡Haces que me emocione! Sin duda que seria muy hermoso que ellos reconocieran sus sentimientos antes de consumar su matrimonio, pero de acuerdo a la trama que tengo pensada entonces el lemon aun estaría muy lejos, además de que aun cuando no lo hayan dicho aun te aseguro que lo sintieron, pero no te preocupes que llegara el momento en que se confiesen sus verdaderos sentimientos y aunque no lo creas la reaparición de Sasuke influirá en eso, aunque temo que aun falta para verlo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que a pesar de todo el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Abel:** ¡Matrimonio consumado exitosamente! Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Rocio Uzumaki:** Lo siento, pero si aclaro tu duda seria hacer una mega spoiler y echaría a perder mucha de la intriga de la trama, lo que si te puedo decir es que Sasuke reaparecerá en el próximo capitulo y pronto sabremos porque esta actuando como lo hace. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Ale Whitlock:** Pues aquí tienes el lemon, espero que haya sido de tu agrado, de momento el parecido de Hiro con Hinata es suficiente como para que nadie sospeche, esperemos que siga así, y no te preocupes que tu deseo se cumple en el próximo capitulo pues Sasuke ya va a reaparecer. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**AoBa:** Pues afortunadamente este momento no se los arruino nadie, pero pronto regresara Sasuke y entonces veremos. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Narutoxhinata:** Pues me alegra que hayas averiguado lo de los mensajes, espero que ahora comentes más seguido, me disculpo por la larga espera pero temo que mientras no lleguen las vacaciones no puedo actualizar más rápido (¡Y apara las vacaciones falta mucho! Buuu).Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Indibeth Namikaze:** Pues me alegra que por fin te decidieras a dejarme un review, espero que no sea el ultimo, muchas gracias por todo lo que me dices y ojala que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Angelaok:** No te preocupes que Gaara me cae lo suficientemente bien como para no hacerle algo tan feo como dejarlo con Sakura ¿Kankuro? Mmmm Interesante idea. Muchísimas gracias por lo que dices, me da mucho gusto saber que el fic es de tu agrado, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**hyuuga-destiny:** No te preocupes, con tal de que me sigan dejando review el día es lo de menos. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**nagaraboshi4739:** Pues muchas gracias a ti y a tu inner por el comentario, como pueden ver si lograron terminar su primer aniversario como planearon, pero en el próximo capitulo Sasuke regresa y sin duda eso será un problema. Muchas gracias por su comentario (tuyo y de tu inner) y ojala que el capitulo les haya gustado.

**Zeromtk:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario y realmente te agradeceré el aviso. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**DoidissimaLoka:** Pues aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Yury:** ¡Servido el lemon! Espero que te haya gustado, me disculpo por tener que hacerlos esperar tanto, créeme que si pudiera actualizar antes lo haría. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

**Sifu Sihaya:** Bueno, lo de gatear no me consta, pero todos mis sobrinos (y tengo 7 de tres hermanas diferentes) ya se quedaban sentaditos a los 5 meses, pero en fin, me disculpo si tu crees que eso es un error; fuera de eso espero que el resto del capitulo te haya gustado, lo siento, pero la idea de Gaara y Sakura no me gusta nadita, así que tendremos que emparejarla con alguien más. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

**sony9:** Pero claro que Naruto no va a estar dispuesto a permitir que Sasuke se acerque a su familia, lo malo es que como todos sabemos el Uchiha esta acostumbrado a obtener lo que quiere, sobre recomendaciones de fic más adelante sugerí algunos, pero no te preocupes que en cuanto pueda et mando un listado de mis favoritos a tu correo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**.:** No te preocupes que te entiendo, yo también tengo devianart aunque tengo pocos dibujos, gracias por todo lo que dices hiciste que me sonrojara con tanto cumplido y me alegra saber que tenemos gustos en común (por cierto ¿De casualidad también te gustan los libros de Stephenie Meyer?). Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**kaori91:** Pues espero que este capitulo cumpliera con tus expectativas, ya pronto aparecerá Sasuke y créeme que esta vez Naruto no lo estará esperando con los brazos abiertos. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Hinatita23:** Ahoritita voy y checo tu fic, espero que el lemon en este capitulo te gustara. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**fujioka-chan:** Pero claro que veremos más de los ojos del pequeño Hiro, pero temo que para eso aun falta tiempo, primero tiene que crecer un poquito. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Nairelena:** Bueno, pues aquí esta la continuación, espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Norkis:** Pues aquí esta la continuación y espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Bellrose Partenopaeo:** Confía en mi, tu adaptación es buena y además seleccionaste una muy buena historia de una muy buena autora para hacerla, a mi me gusto mucho y te aseguro que al rato voy a checar si ya subiste más capítulos. Muchísimas gracias por los cumplidos para mi fic y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Kaory Hyuga:** Pues gracias por reportarte, ya extrañaba tus reviews, como pudiste ver si hubo lemon; que padre que tu si apoyes a tu presidente porque lo que es yo... Creo que Calderón es lo peor que le ha pasado a mi país (pero sigo creyendo que estaríamos igual de mal o peor con Andres Manuel) yo creo que a este no lo secuestran porque ya saben que nadie lo rescataría (Y también me molesta que se apellide como yo, uno de mis apellidos es precisamente Calderón y el ya le dio mala fama). Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Rocio Hyuuga:** Muchas gracias, me hace muy feliz saber que has leído mis otras historias, aunque yo sigo considerando "Melodía apasionada" como mi mejor trabajo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**natsumi hhr nh:** Pues como se pudo ver Naruto si que echo mano de las enseñanzas de Jiraiya, Sasuke ya aparece en el próximo capitulo y las dudas serán aclaradas. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**AikaChokoreto:** ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti! ¡Muchas felicidades en tu día! Ojala que te la hayas pasado maravillosamente. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Deltaporsiempre:** Me alegro que te guste ya que a mi también me gusta como escribes. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Placebo:** Me disculpo por cortarlo de ese modo en el capitulo anterior, pero sin duda que así me asegure su atención en este capitulo, jijiji, Sasuke ya va a estar aquí en el próximo capitulo y ya veremos como lo toma Naruto, por lo pronto él y Hinata ya consumaron su matrimonio, y mas de una vez por cierto y te aseguro que de este capitulo en adelante lo estarán consumando constantemente JIJIJI. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y ahora si ya terminamos, yo creo que subo la siguiente actualización el día 23, por cierto, ¿Ya vieron que este mes de octubre tiene 5 viernes, 5 sábados y 5 domingos? Según dijeron en la tele esto pasa cada 500 años ¿Otra señal del fin del mundo? Naaaa yo hasta no ver que la Tierra esta explotando no me la creo... Al menos no me la creo del todo. Ok. Creo que ya estoy divagando mucho. Antes de despedirme quiero agradecerles por tomarse su tiempo para leer mi fic y aun más por tomarse el tiempo para dejarme un comentario, les deseo una excelente quincena y nos veremos pronto. ¡Hasta pronto!


	10. Chapter 10 Furia

¡Hola a todos, ya estoy de regreso! ¡Y ya termine mis exámenes Yupiiii! Hasta ahora parece que me ha ido bien pero aun me faltan saber un par de calificaciones. Pero pasemos a lo importante, aquí esta el capitulo 10 de este fic y ¿Qué creen? Que ya nos estamos acercando al final. Antes de que empiecen a leer me gustaría aclarar que no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir así que es probable que el capitulo lo encuentren algo forzado pero de ser así créanme que le echare muchísimas ganas para compensarlos en el siguiente capitulo, aquí también hay lemon solo que es muy corto a comparación del ultimo pero espero que aun así les guste. OK. Los dejo para que juzguen ustedes mismos.

Dedico este capitulo a Oyuky Chan quien esta recuperándose de una operación. ¡Recupérate pronto, amiga!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

CAPITULO 10

**Furia**

Naruto despertó al sentir un poco de frió en su torso, abrió perezosamente los ojos y vio que se encontraba apenas cubierto por las mantas, al girar la cabeza para ver la razón de esto se encontró con Hinata quien le daba la espalda y se encontraba cómodamente cubierta por las mantas; parpadeo aturdido en un intento de ahuyentar el sueño que aun sentía, de nuevo sintió algo de frió, cosa que lo sorprendió pues el clima estaba algo cálido, miro hacia abajo y comprendió porque su cuerpo sentía el frió más que de costumbre: Estaba completamente desnudo.

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, si alguien lo hubiera visto habría tachado su sonrisa como perversa, misma que se acrecentó cuando de nuevo volvió la mirada hacia su esposa y se encontró viendo el inicio de su espalda, ella también estaba desnuda. Él se acostó de lado apoyando la cabeza en su mano mientras colocaba su codo sobre las mantas, con cuidado de no despertarla estiro la mano y lentamente bajo las sabanas hasta que pudo apreciar la maravillosa curva de su espalda, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios la acaricio desde el hombro hasta la cintura donde dejo que su mano descansara, los recuerdos de la noche anterior se repetían en su mente estimulándolo, se acerco hasta depositar un beso en el hombro desnudo de Hinata, ella se removió entre el sueño mientras decía su nombre en un suspiro, Naruto se estiro un poco para comprobar que ella sonreía pero que no se había despertado, justo iba a desplazar su mano hacia sus pechos cuando un ruido en la otra habitación lo interrumpió, su sonrisa perversa fue sustituida por otra llena de ternura al darse cuenta de que el tiempo que su hijo les había regalado había terminado. Se levanto con cuidado de no despertara a su esposa, tenia que reconocer que la había dejado agotada y que debía dejarla descansar un poco más, ya habría tiempo para repetir lo de la noche.

La perspectiva lo hizo sonreír perversamente de nuevo mientras se ponía los boxers y los pantalones y se dirigió al cuarto de su hijo.

Hiro se encontraba acostado con sus ojitos totalmente abiertos y sus manitas se agitaban intentando alcanzar uno de los zorritos de peluche que se encontraban colgando encima de su cuna, pero al ver a Naruto entrando dirigió su mirada a él y dirigió sus manitas en su dirección con una sonrisa pidiendo que lo cargara

–Buenos días, Hiro-Chan– Dijo el rubio tomando entre sus brazos al pequeño –Parece que dormiste muy bien ¿Verdad?– Hiro soltó una pequeña risita –Debes tener hambre, vamos– Naruto llevo a su hijo a la cocina y tomo del refrigerador uno de los biberones que Hinata tenia listos por si Hiro se despertaba hambriento en medio de la noche, la calentó usando un pequeño microondas que habían adquirido hace poco y después regreso a la habitación del bebé y se sentó en la mecedora donde acomodo a Hiro en su regazo y comenzó a alimentarlo; Le gustaba alimentar a Hiro, aunque Hinata no le permitía darle de comer cuando estaban en la cocina, pero darle su biberón a Hiro era diferente, el bebé lo miraba fijamente hasta que sus ojitos poco a poco comenzaron a cerrarse hasta que se quedo dormido, Naruto retiro el biberón de su diminuta boca y pensó en regresarlo a su cuna, pero el bebé se sentía tan calientito y al verlo dormir así, tan tranquilamente experimentaba una maravillosa sensación de paz por lo que decidió quedarse así un ratito más.

Hinata se removió en la cama y estiro la mano esperando sentir el cuerpo de su esposo, pero al no encontrarlo se vio obligada a abrir los ojos, se encontró sola en la cama, levanto un poco la cabeza para ver si Naruto andaba por ahí, pero al parecer tampoco estaba en la habitación, así que decidió levantarse para buscarlo, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda y recordó lo que había pasado.

Se ruborizo violentamente mientras recreaba en su mente lo que había ocurrido durante la noche, ella se había entregado a Naruto y él de alguna manera le había hecho suplicar que la tomara una y otra vez durante toda la noche, ahora a la luz de un nuevo día se sentía sumamente sorprendida al darse cuanta que se había comportado como una adicta al sexo, y lo peor es que a pesar de sentir vergüenza no sentía ni un ápice de arrepentimiento ¿Cómo sentirlo? Si se había entregado al hombre que había amado toda su vida y finalmente había superado el que sin duda era el peor episodio que había tenido en su vida, porque estaba completamente segura de que lo que había sufrido a manos de Sasuke Uchiha había quedado atrás.

Con esa realidad se levanto sintiéndose renovada y feliz y fue en busca de su marido, se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió primero a la habitación de Hiro, el pequeño se había comportado de maravilla todas la noche, hasta parecía que sabia que sus padres necesitaban ese tiempo para ellos solos, al entrar a la habitación de su hijo una sonrisa de ternura le ilumino el rostro al ver a Naruto profundamente dormido sentado en la mecedora con Hiro cómodamente acostado en su regazo e igualmente dormido.

Se arrodillo al lado de Naruto y contemplo la tierna escena un momento para después levantarse y con cuidado quitar a Hiro de brazos de su padre, una vez hecho esto ella se inclino y beso de manera suave y fugas los labios de Naruto para después salir a preparar el desayuno.

Fue un delicioso aroma lo que obligo a Naruto a abrir los ojos, mientras olisqueaba el aroma de lo que sin duda era un delicioso desayuno recordó que estaba en la habitación de Hiro quien por cierto ya no se encontraba con él. Se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina encontrando el maravillosos cuadro de su esposa sentada delante de Hiro quien también estaba sentado en su sillita alta siendo alimentado por ella y un suculento desayuno servido en la mesa.

–Mis dos tesoros– Dijo al ver a su esposa y SU hijo, ella se volvió al escucharlo y no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante la visión de su torso desnudo, cosa que le produjo una gran satisfacción

–Na... Naruto-Kun... Ya iba a despertarte...– Dijo con notable nerviosismo, él se acerco hasta ellos y deposito un tierno beso en la frente de Hiro para luego tomar desprevenida a Hinata y plantarle un breve pero poderoso beso en los labios dejándola totalmente aturdida

–Te agradezco que me hayas dejado descansar, Hinata-Chan– Le decía con una sonrisa picara mientras tomaba asiento y comenzaba a observar lo que ella le había preparado –Anoche me dejaste realmente agotado...

–¿Yo? ¡Pero... Pero...!– El sonrió aun más al ver que el rubor de Hinata tomaba tintes sobrehumanos –¡Pero si fuiste tu quien insistió en probar al menos cinco posturas diferentes...! ¡Me preocupaba que estuvieras muy agotado para entrenar hoy! Pero tu insistías en que había que aprovechar que Hiro estaba profundamente dormido y... Y... ¿Por qué sonríes de ese modo?

–¿Contaste las posturas que usamos?– ¡Oh si! La expresión de Hinata no tenia precio

–Bueno... Yo... No es como si... Lo que pasa...– Hinata trataba inútilmente de explicarse y él la contemplaba encantado, le fascinaba ponerla así de nerviosa

–Esta bien, Hinata-Chan, será mejor que dejemos esta conversación para la noche, no estoy seguro de que hayan sido cinco posiciones, tal vez tengamos que repasar todo lo que hicimos anoche– Ella fue incapaz de responderle así como de sostener su mirada, así que opto por volver a concentrarse en darle a Hiro su puré de manzana, pero se reprocho a si misma no poder borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro ante la perspectiva de repetir la maravillosa y excitante noche que había tenido con su Naruto. Continuaron su desayuno tranquilamente hasta que escucharon que alguien golpeaba la puerta, Naruto se puso una camisa y fue a abrir, se sorprendió de encontrase con Shizune

–¡Muy buenos días, Shizune!– Le saludo animado evidenciando el buen humor con que se había despertado –¿Qué te trae aquí tan temprano?

–Bue... Buenos días, Naruto– Respondió la joven, parecía lago incomoda –Etooo... Veras... Tsunade-Sama me pidió que te viniera a buscar y te escoltara hasta la Torre Hokage... Hay algo muy importante que tiene que tratar contigo...– Él la miro sorprendido por unos instantes y después su expresión se torno seria, si la abuela Tsunade había enviado a Shizune a buscarlo sin duda se trataba de algo muy delicado... Y secreto, se pregunto que situación requería tanta discreción

–Permíteme un momento– Le dijo antes de entrar a su apartamento, miro a Hinata quien estaba levantando la mesa y Hiro aun se encontraba sentado en su sillita jugando con un curioso perrito de peluche muy parecido a Akamaru, regalo de Kiba –Hinata-Chan, tengo que salir ahora mismo, parece ser que la abuela Tsunade me necesita para algo– Ella lo miro sorprendida, al igual que él sabia que un requerimiento tan urgente e imprevisto se debía a que algo importante ocurría, por toda respuesta ella solo movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación. Después él entro en su habitación y se termino de vestir a toda prisa y cuando salió se encontró con su bella esposa quien le tendía una pequeña caja de almuerzo, la recibió sonriendo al ver que ella siempre parecía ir un paso adelante, antes de marcharse beso de nuevo la frente de Hiro y después sujeto a Hinata por la cintura y rápidamente la apego contra él y sin darle tiempo de parpadear siquiera la beso de manera larga y apasionada, cuando por fin la soltó ella respiraba de forma acelerada tratando de reponerse de tan tremendo beso, pero antes de poder articular una palabra él solo le sonrió y después salió por la puerta dejándola sumida en un mar de maravillosas sensaciones –Bien, podemos irnos– Le dijo a la ayudante de la Hokage que lo estaba esperando y sin más se pusieron en marcha.

...

–¿Qué ocurre, abuela Tsunade?– Dijo sin miramientos una vez que entro en el despacho de la Hokage –Es muy raro que envíes por mi de esta forma– La Sannin lo miro seria, cuando ella no protesto al escucharlo llamarle "abuela" supo que algo grave ocurría

–Escucha, Naruto– Dijo por fin –Ayer recibí un mensaje de Sakura– El parpadeo confundido

–¿Pasa algo? ¡Sakura esta bien? ¿Esta en problemas o...?

–Ella esta bien– Se apresuro a aclarar la mujer –Gaara y sus hermanos se han asegurado de que su estancia en Suna sea lo más grata posible

–Ya veo– Dijo sintiéndose algo más tranquilo –Entonces ese mensaje...

–Ella me pide que te diga que necesita tu ayuda... Naruto, no estoy muy segura, pero me imagino que algo grave debió pasar entre ustedes para que ella me pidiera interceder ante ti por ella

–Si... Bueno...– Era evidente que Naruto se sentía incomodo –Tuvimos... Un problema, un malentendido... Se supone que lo arreglamos... Pero temo que aun recuerdo lo que paso– Y no es que le tuviera resentimiento a su camarada, pero no podía olvidar tan fácilmente que ella trato de separarlo de Hinata –¿Qué clase de ayuda?– Tsunade se tenso, ahora venia la parte más difícil

–Veras Naruto, hace un par de días una pequeña aldea cerca de Suna solicito la ayuda del Kazekage ya que habían sido atacados, o eso creían, de inmediato Gaara y Kankuro, acompañados por Sakura, fuero a investigar, al final resulto que realmente no había si8do un ataque; mas bien la pequeña aldea tuvo la desgracia de convertirse en el escenario de una batalla entre dos ninjas aparentemente muy poderosos...

–Pero... ¿Dices que Sakura esta bien? ¿Entonces alguien más salió lastimado? ¿Acaso Gaara...?– Comenzó a preguntar angustiado, pero la enérgica voz de la Hokage lo corto

–¡No me interrumpas!– Lanzo un bufido de exasperación –¡No, nadie salió lastimado! Pero cuando comenzaron a investigar quien había causado tales destrozos se encontraron con que uno de los ninjas simplemente no era posible de identificar, pero el otro... El otro si lo conocían...

–¿Quién era?– Pregunto con la voz fría, un amargo sabor comenzaba a extenderse en su boca al comenzar a sospechar lo que estaba a punto de escuchar

–De acuerdo por como quedo la zona donde se llevo acabo la pelea y según las descripciones de los habitantes del lugar, es más que evidente que el que estuvo allí fue Sasuke– Tsunade podía jurar que la temperatura en la habitación descendió al menos dos grados debido a la mirada glacial que se mostró en los ojos de Naruto al escuchar ese nombre, espero que de inmediato comenzara a maldecir y a despotricar mientras comenzaba a hacer añicos su oficina, pero por el contrario el rubio permaneció completamente estático y con su rostro asombrosamente serio. Mala señal; cuando él siguió sin decir nada Tsunade decidió continuar su relato –La petición de Sakura es que por favor te reúnas con ella para iniciar la búsqueda de Sasuke, no tiene mucho que estuvo en ese lugar y si nos damos prisa es muy probable que demos con él antes de...

–No– Dijo Naruto con los dientes apretados en un tono de voz mas parecido a un amenazador gruñido, y aun cuando su volumen fue bajo tuvo la capacidad de silenciar a Tsunade

–¿Qué dijiste?– Pregunto creyendo que había escuchado mal

–No iré– Dijo con un volumen más alto pero el timbre amenazador en su voz se mantenía

–Tu... ¿Estas rechazando... La misión?– Tsunade no podía creer lo que oía –¿La misión de ir a buscar a Sasuke Uchiha?

–Lo que quieres es que lo traiga de regreso vivo ¿Verdad?– Lo dijo de tal modo que no parecía Naruto

–Pues... Si... Se supone que debe ser sometido a juicio y para eso debemos capturarlo con vida así que...

–Entonces temo que yo no soy él mas indicado para la misión...

–¿Qué?– Sabia que estaba comportándose como una estúpida, pero era tan extraño ver a Naruto reaccionar así

–No creo poder controlarme si le veo la cara– Cuando lo dijo sus manos se cerraron hasta convertirse en puños, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que estos comenzaron a temblar –Cuando la orden de traer de vuelta a Sasuke cambie a "vivo o muerto" entonces por supuesto que iré– Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Tsunade al sentir el instinto homicida que comenzaba a emanar de Naruto –Porque puedes estar segura que esta vez si veo a Sasuke no le pediré que regrese a la aldea, ni siquiera intentare obligarlo... Simplemente lo matare– Algo había en su tono que Tsunade tuvo la seguridad de que hablaba en serio

–Pero Sakura esta pidiendo tu ayuda– Dijo en un intento de tranquilizarlo

–Dile que estoy en otra misión, o simplemente que me niego, dile lo que quieras, pero mientras pretendan que traiga de regreso a Sasuke con vida no aceptare esa misión

–Ya... Ya veo– Tsunade respiro profundo para tratar de calmarse, la actitud de Naruto la ponía nerviosa –Bien... Yo me encargare de explicarle a Sakura que no estas... Disponible

–¿Es todo?– Pregunto de manera algo brusca

–Si, puedes retirarte– Y sin más Naruto dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla una pregunta de Tsunade lo detuvo

–¿Puedo preguntar porque tu cambio de opinión? Durante años fue tu máximo objetivo traer de regreso a Sasuke

–Lo fue– Le respondió sin voltearse a mirarla –Hasta ver el daño que es capaza de hacer, y más aun cuando ese daño se lo provoco a la persona más importante para mi... Nunca se lo perdonare– Y entonces salió de la habitación. Tsunade se quedo un rato mirando la puerta por donde el chico había salido, a pesar de lo tenso de la situación una sonrisa le curvo los labios

–Vaya, el chico si que se enamoro esta vez

...

Naruto no se presento a entrenar ese día, realmente necesitaba estar solo al menos por un rato, así que opto por salir de los limites de la Konoha y entrenar el solo en el bosque, al final después de haber derribado varios árboles solo con los puños sintió que se evaporaba algo de la rabia, dolor y frustración que había experimentado al saber que Sasuke estaba vivo.

Dado que después de su ultimo "encuentro" no había quedado ningún rastro de Sasuke existía la posibilidad de que él y Madara hubieran muerto aplastados por los escombros de su ultimo escondite, pero también existía la posibilidad de que hubieran sobrevivido y aparentemente Sasuke lo había conseguido. Al principio él deseaba que su ex compañero hubiera sobrevivido, pero eso fue hasta escuchar a Hinata llorar y suplicar en sus pesadillas, hasta sentirla temblar de miedo y vergüenza al recordar lo ocurrido, hasta darse cuenta de que ella era el ser mas hermoso y dulce en la tierra y por lo tanto quien menos merecía ser dañada de esa forma, hasta haberse enamorado de ella...

Ya había pasado más de un año desde aquello y no se había vuelto a escuchar nada sobre el Uchiha, él había comenzado a creer que estaba muerto y lo cierto es que la idea no le desagradaba mucho, conforme pasaba el tiempo y sus sentimientos hacia Hinata se hacían más profundos el rencor hacia Sasuke aumentaba y pronto supo que si se reencontraban lo único que querría de él era su sangre, pero también estaba conciente que algo así dañaría a muchas personas, como a Sakura y a Kakashi, además, por mucho que le doliera aceptarlo, había una parte dentro de si mismo que extrañaba la amistad que había compartido con Sasuke, si bien no era suficiente para perdonarle lo que había hecho si lo era para causarle cierta angustia y dolor al saber que la próxima vez que lo viera seguramente lo mataría sin remedio.

También sería que la vida de Itachi llena de sufrimiento y sacrificio por el bien de su aldea habría terminado en vano, pero no podía evitarlo, le tenia demasiado resentimiento y lo quería muerto, pero eso sin duda traería mucho dolor para él y dada la naturaleza dulce de Hinata era evidente que matar al Uchiha no le traería tranquilidad.

Ya había anochecido cuando por fin regreso a casa, lo primero que vio al entrar fue a Hiro jugando con su perrito de peluche y una enorme abeja también de peluche esta ultima regalo de Shino, en cuanto Hiro lo vio soltó una curiosa risita y comenzó a gatear en su dirección, Hiro aun era algo torpe en sus movimientos así que Naruto se apresuro a acercarse para levantarlo en brazos, mientras lo hacia Hinata salió de la cocina donde había entrado para comprobar que todo estaba en orden, al ver a Naruto con Hiro en la entrada de inmediato se dirigió hacia ellos

–Naruto ¿Estas bien?– Ella se veía preocupada –Me encontré con Sai y me dijo que hoy habías ido a entrenar por tu cuenta ¿Ocurrió algo?– Él la contemplo fijamente unos segundos, parecía estar reflexionando sobre algo, pero después su habitual sonrisa zorruna se mostró

–No pasa nada, Hinata-Chan, es solo que hoy no tenia ganas de soportar las tonterías de Sai y Kakashi-Sensei, además es bueno que de vez en cuanto practique por mi cuenta

–Pero...

–Ya esta lista la cena ¿Verdad?– Dijo olisqueando en un intento por cambiar el tema –¡Huele delicioso!– Con Hiro entre sus brazos comenzó a dirigirse a la cocina, al pasar al lado de Hinata se agacho y deposito un tierno beso en sus labios –Vamos a cenar, tengo muchos deseos de pasar una agradable velada con mi familia– Había tanta sinceridad en sus ojos que Hinata solo pudo seguirlo.

Y en efecto la velada fue tranquila y agradable, como solía serlo, pero Hinata notaba que por momentos Naruto parecía ausente, sabía que Tsunade lo había mandado llamar esa mañana ¿A caso le dijeron algo que no le gusto? Sin embargo cada vez que ella trato de tocar el tema él lo evadió sutilmente, al final Hinata decidió que lo mejor era esperar hasta que él decidiera contarle que le preocupaba.

Después de cenar Hinata levanto la mesa y lavo los platos mientras Naruto acostaba a Hiro, cuando ella termino su tarea se asomo a la habitación de su hijo y vio que aun estaba despierto y jugando con su padre, se retiro a su habitación pero decidió no acostarse de inmediato, aprovecharía que Naruto estaba cuidando de Hiro para tomar un relajante baño, hacia tiempo que no podía hacerlo, más concretamente desde que se había reintegrado a la vida ninja ya que ser madre y Shinobi al mismo tiempo sin duda era muy absorbente, sus días transcurrían entre cocinar llevar a Hiro con Kurenai-Sensei para que lo cuidara mientras entrenaba, después tenia que ir a comprar lo que hacia falta para la cena y el desayuno del otro día, recogía a Hiro, se dirigía a casa, preparaba la cena, arreglaba su ropa y la de Naruto y lo esperaba para cenar, un rubor cubrió su rostro al recordar que ahora a esa lista tendría que agregar las "actividades nocturnas" entre ella y Naruto, las cuales lejos de parecerle agotadoras la entusiasmaban.

Se dio un golpe mental algo preocupada al preguntarse si se estaría convirtiendo en una pervertida, así que sin más preparo su baño y se alisto a tomarlo.

Una pequeña capa de vapor cubría el cuarto de baño, al ver la pequeña tina llena de agua caliente suspiro anticipadamente, últimamente solo tenia tiempo para un regaderazo rápido, pero hoy, hoy se relajaría en la tina sin importar lo pequeña que esta fuera, justo cuando tomaba el borde de su camisa para comenzar a quitarla sintió algo cálido, sólido y poderoso pegarse a su espalda y una conocida y ronca voz susurrándole al oído.

–¿Vas a darte un baño?– Pregunto Naruto con su aliento rozando el cuello de Hinata provocándole un ligero estremecimiento –¡Que coincidencia, yo estaba pensando hacer lo mismo!– Llevo sus manos hasta donde las de ella aun aferraban el borde de su camiseta y comenzó a subirla lentamente –¿Te importa si me baño contigo?– Le pregunto justo antes de mordisquear su lóbulo

–Y... Yo... ¿Hi...Hiro...?– Alcanzo a preguntar con voz temblorosa mientras se sorprendía de cómo el solo escucharle susurrándole en el oído la excitaba

–Esta durmiendo como un angelito– Se separo un poco para sacarle la camisa y después volvió a apegarse a su cálido cuerpo para comenzar a deslizar lentamente sus manos sobre la piel de su estomago –¿Y entonces? ¿Me dejas bañarme contigo?

–Yo... Yo...– Ella debía responderle rápido pues sabia que en unos minutos más seria incapaz de tener un solo pensamiento coherente –¿Crees... Crees que... Que Hiro des... Despierte?

–No por un par de Horas– Entonces llevo sus manos a los pechos de Hinata y los cubrió con estas por encima del sostén, ella se arqueo un poco y soltó un ligero gemido

–En... Entonces...– Ella se giro para mirarlo, Naruto se escuchaba tranquilo pero al ver el modo en que subía y bajaba su pecho era evidente que estaba tan agitado como ella –Me encantaría que te bañaras conmigo– Y sin más envolvió sus brazos en torno al cuello masculino y con suavidad tiraba de él para hacerlo inclinarse y poder besarlo.

A Naruto le encanto que fuera ella quien buscara el beso así que de inmediato dejo que su excitación se disparara, de alguna manera sentía una tremendamente poderosa necesidad de sentirla suya, de reafirmar que Hinata le pertenecía y que él era el único hombre que podía tener su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón ya que después de haber consumado por fin su matrimonio para él era evidente que si bien era posible que Hinata no lo amara como él había comenzado a amarla, una parte de su corazón, y una parte bastante grande, le pertenecía exclusivamente a él.

Interrumpió el beso solo el tiempo suficiente para permitir que Hinata le sacara la camisa y después volvieron a besarse, las manos femeninas comenzaron a tironear sutilmente los pantalones del joven quien comenzó a deslizar sus manos sobre la espalda femenina tomándose su tiempo para explorarla y memorizarla, sus manos siguieron ascendiendo hasta llegar al broche del sostén el cual soltó liberando lo que más le fascinaba de la anatomía de su esposa

–¡Dios, Hinata!– Dijo agitado al contemplar los turgentes pechos de Hinata, guiado por la urgencia de su necesidad llevo a Hinata hasta la pared más cercana y la apoyo contra esta de forma algo brusca y sin ningún miramiento bajo la boca hasta estos y de inmediato se llevo un pezón a la boca y comenzó a succionarlo

–¡Na... Naruto! – Gimió ansiosa dejándose arrastrar, esta vez sin ningún prejuicio, por el ardiente deseo que las manos y la boca de Naruto despertaban en ella –¡Sigue... Sigue!– Dijo enterrando las manos en su rubia cabellera y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no gritar para no despertar a Hiro. Y por supuesto que Naruto siguió, después de que saciarse de sus pechos descendió aun más hasta arrodillarse ante ella, adorándola como una Diosa, SU Diosa. Con una rapidez superior a la que aplicaba en sus entrenamientos Naruto desabotono sus pantalones y los bajo junto con la ropa interior, trago saliva al encontrarse tan cerca de su centro el cual ya mostraba rastros de humedad, ella coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros indicándole que quería que se pusiera de pie, no bien se había erguido cuando ella aplasto sus labios contra los de él, sin romper el beso Naruto tomo las manos de Hinata y las llevo al borde de su pantalón, aun cuando era evidente que él quería que se diera prisa ella decidió tomarse su tiempo, presa de su propio deseo Hinata hizo de lado su habitual timidez y llevo sus manos aun más debajo de lo que su esposo le había indicado hasta llevarla al prominente bulto que sobresalía de entre su ropa, lo palpó con curiosidad y sintió que su sangre hervía al sentir su dureza y calor

–Hi... Hinata... Por favor...– Dijo con los dientes apretados y con la impaciencia impregnada en su voz, ella le miro a los ojos y sin romper el contacto visual lo ayudo a deshacerse de sus pantalones y su ropa interior.

Se miraron, su piel ya había comenzado a brillar debido a la fina capa de sudor que los cubría en parte por el vapor del agua caliente de la tina y en parte por el calor que sus cuerpos desprendían causado por la fuerza de su deseo, de nuevo se besaron apegándose tanto como pudieron hasta que podían sentirse desde la boca hasta la punta de sus pies, sus manos palpaban y recorrían su cuerpo mientras avanzaban torpemente, el baño era muy pequeño así que rápidamente se colocaron debajo de la regadera, de alguna manera Naruto logro abrir la llave del agua, esta se sentía tibia en contraste con el calor de sus cuerpos. Hinata gimió sonoramente cuando Naruto la hizo girar apoyando su espalda contra su sólido pecho, él logro alcanzar el jabón y comenzó a frotarlo por su cuerpo, por todo su cuerpo, demorándose tiempo extra en su centro, ella correspondió frotándose contra él, cuando su cuerpo estaba cubierto por fragante espuma se giro de nuevo frente a él y le quito el jabón para devolverle el gesto, ella fue mas sutil y delicada con su tacto, pasaba el jabón por el cuerpo masculino con la misma delicadeza de una artista que talla una escultura dando forma a los músculos de su obra; fue tan exquisita la delicadeza de los movimientos de Hinata que Naruto casi se sintió relajado, pero cuando Hinata tallaba su espalda siguió un impulso travieso y pego sus pechos contra esta frotándose contra él en un movimiento totalmente erótico que de nuevo hizo estragos con la libido del joven.

El jabón quedo olvidado en el piso y el agua que caía pronto elimino la espuma que los cubría, mientras ella cerraba la llave sintió que Naruto se alejaba de ella, giro el rostro buscándolo con la mirada extrañando de inmediato su delicioso calor, lo vio de pie al lado de la tina

–Llego la mejor parte– Le dijo él con una voz que le parecía increíblemente seductora extendiendo una mano en su dirección invitándola a unirse a él

–La... La tina es muy pequeña– Dijo con la respiración aun agitada mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo

–No si te colocas encima de mi– Le respondió mientras entraba en la tina, una vez que se hubo sentado dentro de esta jalo a Hinata y la ayudo a colocarse a horcajadas sobre él, llevo su mano hasta sus glúteos y la movió hasta que ella sintió la punta de su miembro en su entrada, ella enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo y dejo escapar un pequeño grito al sentirlo entrar en ella, Naruto enterró su rostro en los pechos de Hinata mientras la ayudaba a moverse encima; el baño se inundo con el sonido de los gemidos y jadeos de la pareja y del sonido del agua que se derramaba de la tina al ritmo de las envestidas

–Naruto... Naruto... ¡Dios! ¡No pares!– Decía completamente sumergida en el mar de sensaciones que le provocaba saberse unida al hombre que amaba como si fueran uno solo

–¡Dilo, Hinata!– La voz de Naruto era casi irreconocible de tan ronca –¡Di mi nombre!

–¡Naruto... Naruto... Aaaaahhh... Naruto!– Ella arqueo la espalada y enterró sus uñas en los hombros masculinos al sentir su clímax aproximarse

–¡Repítelo!– Exigió él

–¡Naruto... Naruto... Naruto...!

–¡Eres mía, Hinata! ¡Solo mía!– Acelero las envestidas al saber que estaba a punto de terminar –¡Nadie cambiara eso! ¡Dilo!

–¡Si, si!– Decía ella perdida en la misma pasión que él –¡Tuya... Solo tuya! ¡Naruto... Yo...! ¡Aaaahhh!– Grito alcanzando el orgasmo

–¡Si... Dios... Hinata!– Y él la alcanzo casi de inmediato.

Estuvieron unos minutos dentro de la tina hasta que sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron, después de esto Hinata, quien aun tenia abrazado a Naruto por el cuello y descansaba su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro se hizo para atrás para mirarlo, la relajada y lánguida sonrisa que le regalo a Naruto lo fascino

–Pues este ha sido el baño más relajante que e tenido– Él la miro sorprendido un momento y después se hecho a reír y pronto la musical risa de Hinata se unió a la suya. Aun estaba riendo cuando él la levanto y la saco de la tina, cada uno seco al otro y después se dirigieron a la cama, hicieron el amor de nuevo y cuando terminaron Naruto contemplo a Hinata que se había dormido sobre su pecho con una maravillosa sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Sabia que ese arranque se debía a la angustia que le había provocado saber que Sasuke estaba vivo, no era que se arrepintiera de lo que había pasado, ¡Para nada! De una u otra forma estaba ansioso de volver a hacerle el amor a Hinata, pero de algún modo no podía quitarse la angustia de pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez Hinata hubiera sido una de tantas admiradoras de Sasuke. La miro dormir, lucia tan hermosa, justo como una mujer que acaba de hacer el amor, feliz y satisfecha. Cerro los ojos diciéndose que no permitiría que Sasuke interfiriera con su tranquilidad, no cuando él y Hinata habían tenido que atravesar por mucho dolor para superar el ultimo "encuentro" con él. Se quedo dormido jurando que seguiría su vida sin pensar en Sasuke nunca más.

Naruto logro cumplir su objetivo de no pensar más en Sasuke, no supo que fue lo que Tsunade le dijo a Sakura pero no se volvió a mencionar la posibilidad de salir a buscar al Uchiha, Naruto decidió que Hinata no necesitaba saber que tal vez Sasuke había sobrevivido, no serviría de nada y rompería la estabilidad que se habían esforzado por alcanzar.

El tiempo siguió su curso y Hiro tuvo su primera fiesta de cumpleaños, tanto Naruto como Hinata estaban encantados de que su hijo había logrado caminar antes de su fiesta y ya los llamaba "papá" y "mamá", o algo parecido. La fiesta de Hiro fue todo un acontecimiento, tanto que al final de esta Neji anuncio su próximo matrimonio con Tenten, Hinata se sintió muy feliz por su primo, ya había notado que cuando los visitaban y Tenten cargaba a Hiro él veía con anhelo a la chica con un bebé de ojos perla en sus brazos.

Tres meses después del primer cumpleaños de Hiro se llevo acabo la boda de Neji y Tenten, al evento asistieron varios miembros del Souke, entre ellos Hiashi y Hanabi Hyuuga, la hermana de Hinata la saludo y miro con anhelo a su sobrino, Hiashi se limito a saludarle con un movimiento de cabeza. La punzada de dolor que sintió por la indiferencia de su padre se vio calmada al sentir el protector brazo de Naruto sobre sus hombros. Por su parte Hiashi tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no correr a abrazar a su hija y cargar a su nieto ¡Era tan lindo! Se parecía tanto a Hinata cuando era un bebé, excepto por el color de su cabello; pero sabia que había tomado la decisión adecuada, como líder del Clan tenia un Byakugan algo más sensible que el resto de miembros del Clan y podía asegurar que su nieto tendría una línea sucesoria mucho mas poderosa que la suya, sin duda lo mejor que le pudo dar a su nieto era haberlo alejado de las garras de los ambiciosos ancianos que componían el consejo del Clan Hyuuga.

Habían transcurrido dos semanas de la boda de Neji y Tenten cuando Naruto fue llamado de nuevo a la oficina de Tsunade, al llegar ahí se encontró con la sorpresa de que Sakura estaba de vuelta

–Sa... Sakura...– Dijo sorprendido de ver a su ex compañera de regreso de Suna –Que... que sorpresa, no sabia que habías vuelto– Recompuso su expresión y le sonrió, a pesar de todo le alegraba ver que su compañera estaba bien –¿Entonces has terminado tu trabajo en Suna?

–El trabajo en Suna lo termine desde hace mas de dos meses de hecho– Respondió ella sin devolverle el saludo, cosa que no extraño a Naruto, lo que si lo descoloco fue ver que Sakura no parecía molesta, mas bien angustiada –Tsunade me dijo que hace poco volviste de una misión peligrosa...

–Si, Sai y yo junto con Ino fuimos a capturar a un grupo de asesinos, la misión fue todo un éxito– Dijo sin disimular su orgullo

–Si... Bueno... Así que de momento no tienes ninguna otra misión ¿Verdad?

–Bueno, eso te lo puede responder la abuela Tsunade– Dijo mirando hacia la Sannin recordando que ella también estaba allí pero se había mostrado tan callada y seria que había se había olvidado de ella

–No– Dijo la Hokage después de un momento –Dado que tu ultima misión fue algo peligrosa pensé que necesitabas algo de tiempo libre– Naruto estaba a punto de decir algo pero Sakura lo interrumpió

–En ese caso, necesito tu ayuda– Antes de que él pudiera preguntar "para que" ella continuo –Sé donde esta Sasuke y quiero que me ayudes a traerlo de vuelta– La expresión en el rostro de Naruto se congelo mientras que sus ojos se volvían duros y fríos como el hielo, Sakura parpadeo sorprendida ante esta reacción de su compañero nunca antes vista para ella. Tsunade lanzo un cansado suspiro al reconocer la fría furia que el rubio había mostrado la primera vez que ella le pidiera que trajera de vuelta la Uchiha –¿Na... Naruto?– Fue todo lo que Sakura pudo decir ante tal reacción

–No lo haré– Fue la única respuesta que dijo y luego se dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir de la habitación

–¿Q... Que?– Por un momento Sakura pensó que el que estaba delante de ella no era Naruto –¿Por qué?– El se detuvo al escucharla

–Porque él no quiere volver y yo tampoco lo quiero de regreso– Sus manos se convirtieron en puños y continuo dándole la espalda a Sakura

–Pero... Pero... ¡Él esta herido! ¡Lo he visto! No sé contra quien peleo pero lo dejo en muy malas condiciones– Se escuchaba desesperada –Tanto que esta vez ni siquiera pudo cubrir su rastro... ¡Y esta solo! Si alguna vez ha existido una oportunidad de traerlo de regreso es esta... ¡Por favor Naruto! Yo sola no podré hacerlo, ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

–No– Dijo y reanudo su camino hacia la puerta

–¡Me lo prometiste!– De nuevo se detuvo –¿Recuerdas? Tu me prometiste que traerías a Sasuke de regreso a la aldea, y cuando trate de liberarte de tu promesa no quisiste ¿Faltaras a tu palabra? ¿No dices siempre que tu camino del ninja es jamás retroceder a ella?

Naruto maldijo mentalmente mientras sus puños se cerraban tan fuerte que casi sangraban, ¡Maldita Sakura por tener razón! Si no cumplía su maldita promesa una parte suya se destruiría, y seria una parte importante, como hombre y como ninja simplemente no podía faltar a su palabra

–De acuerdo, iré contigo– No se volvió a mirarla, pero su voz sonó tan fría que Sakura sintió un escalofrió de temor bajando por su espalda –Pero te advierto que no voy a garantizarte el traerlo con vida– Y sin más salió de la habitación.

...

Naruto sentía la rabia correr por sus venas mientras corría por un largo pasillo tenuemente iluminado por varias antorchas ¡Malditos ninjas renegados! ¿Qué acaso era una especie de regla que todos sus escondites tenían que ser una maraña de pasillos pésimamente iluminados? ¡Él no tendría que estar allí! Si Sakura no hubiera aparecido en esos momentos estaría en su acogedor apartamento en compañía de su preciosa familia; al pensar en eso recordó la mirada preocupada y afligida de Hinata cuando él se negó a decirle a que tipo de misión se marchaba, simplemente no podía decirle que iba a traer de regreso a su agresor.

Se detuvo abruptamente al sentir un aroma conocido, sus dientes se apretaron y sin poder evitarlo un pequeño pero amenazador gruñido escapo de su garganta._"Él esta cerca..."_, Guiado por su instinto camino sigilosamente por el larguísimo corredor sin esperar que sus compañeros lo alcanzaran pues él se les había delantado, giro a la derecha y después a la izquierda y se encontró con una enorme puerta entreabierta, al ver unas pequeñas manchas de sangre en la entrada tuvo la certeza de que Sasuke estaba allí dentro. Abrió la puerta muy despacio, dentro la habitación estaba en penumbras, tanto que la precaria iluminación del pasillo logro alumbrar un poco el interior donde una figura masculina descansaba pesadamente sobre una vieja silla.

La figura se removió al percatarse de la presencia en la puerta, Naruto no podía distinguir bien de quien se trataba debido a la falta de luz, pero los ojos, esos ojos fríos e increíblemente apáticos los reconocería en cualquier parte. Nadie dijo nada y ninguno se movió, a pesar de la oscuridad del lugar Naruto alcanzo a distinguir pedazos de vendaje ensangrentado en el piso, también podía olfatear el aroma de la sangre, y teniendo en cuenta la pesada respiración de la persona delante de él y su torpeza en los pocos movimientos que había realizado era evidente que en efecto estaba herido, muy herido, saber eso lo desubico un poco y de momento no supo como reaccionar... Hasta que lo escucho a hablar

–¿Cómo estas... Dobe?– Su voz fría e indiferente, igual que ese día cuando lo encontró vistiéndose después de haber abusado de Hinata, su aturdimiento desapareció y toda la furia y resentimiento acumulados durante tanto tiempo explotaron en ese instante

–Mal– Fue todo lo que respondió y sin más se dejo ir encima de Sasuke, este apenas y alcanzo a reaccionar y se dejo caer de la silla en la que estaba sentado apenas a tiempo para evitar que Naruto cayera sobre él, un dolor punzante en su hombro le indico que Naruto tenia un kunai en la mano y aparentemente había apuntado a su corazón y fallado solo por un poco ¿Acaso Naruto estaba tratando de matarlo?

–Vaya, esto si es una sorpresa– Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y trataba de ignorar el grito de dolor de todos sus músculos, sabia que no podía mantener un combate en esas condiciones, pero Naruto parecía bastante molesto –¿Esta vez no vas a pedirme que regrese a la aldea ni a recordarme nuestra antigua amistad para convencerme?

–No te quiero de regreso– Le respondió con los dientes apretados e inclinándose preparándose para tomar impulsos y saltar de nuevo encima de él –No con vida al menos– Y de nuevo se lanzo sobre de él, Sasuke a pesar de estar en malas condiciones seguía teniendo una velocidad sobrehumana, logro alcanzar su espada y bloquear de nuevo el Kunai que Naruto sostenía en sus manos, entonces se dio cuenta de que el rubio realmente estaba intentando matarlo

–¿Por fin has decidido portarte como un autentico Shinobi de la hoja?– Dijo mientras retrocedía bloqueando los ataques de Naruto con su espada

–Yo siempre he sido un ninja de la hoja, la diferencia es que esta vez e visto el daño que puedes hacer...– Tanto la espada como el kunai salieron volando, pero antes de que estos tocaran el piso Naruto se lanzo sobre Sasuke tan rápido que este no se dio cuenta hasta que el puño de Naruto se estrello rudamente en su rostro –¡No tienes idea del daño que le hiciste!– A duras penas Sasuke esquivo el siguiente golpe de Naruto que dio de lleno en la pared haciéndola pedazos ¡Demonios, de verdad estaba furioso!

–¿Quién? ¿Sakura?– Pregunto malinterpretando la pregunta del rubio –¡Por favor! ¿Aun sigues tras de ella? O aun peor ¿Ella sigue tras de mi? Ya deberías supera...– Un nuevo golpe esta vez en su estomago lo callo y un puntapié en su rostro lo mando directo al suelo

–No estoy hablando de Sakura... Sakura no tiene idea de la clase de bestia que eres...– Sasuke estaba en el suelo, sin duda estaba en malas condiciones, pero eso no lo tranquilizo, no tendría piedad de él así como Sasuke no había tenido piedad con Hinata, se inclino sobre Sasuke y lo sujeto de su traje para levantarlo un poco del suelo, su puño retrocedió apuntando en la cara del Uchiha –Pero ella... Ella si que sabe lo que eres capaz de hacer... Alguna vez te llame amigo, pero no te perdonare lo que le hiciste a ella... Debido al daño que le hiciste te has ganado mi desprecio...– Y lleno de furia lanzo el golpe, Sasuke tuvo la seguridad de que lo mataría pero no cerro los ojos, no mostraría temor y vería de frente a la muerte

–¡Suficiente, Naruto!– Se escucho una voz al mismo tiempo que Naruto sentía que algo lo envolvía y lo arrojaba de encima de Sasuke, el rubio identifico la voz como la de Kakashi-Sensei, desde el suelo levanto la mirada y pudo observar a Sakura inclinada sobre Sasuke y a Sai junto a ella, se miro a si mismo y se dio cuenta que Sai había dibujado algo para lanzárselo y ahora estaba inmovilizado –¡Lo has logrado, has capturado a Sasuke! ¡Cálmate de una vez!– Le dijo malinterpretando los intentos del rubio por soltarse

–¿Tu estas bien, Naruto?– Pregunto Sakura después de un momento inclinándose para revisarlo

–¿Cómo esta Sasuke?– Pregunto con voz inexpresiva

–En muy malas condiciones pero vivo, Tsunade-Sensei tendrá que revisarlo pero estoy segura que se repondrá– Después de asegurarse que su compañero estaba bien y ayudarlo a soltarse de lo que sea que Sai había hecho para maniatarlo le tomo la mano y le miro agradecida –Gracias, Naruto... Gracias por cumplir tu promesa...– Él la miro sorprendido, había tal agradecimiento en su voz y su mirada que la furia de Naruto se aplaco, pero estaba muy lejos de desaparecer, se soltó suavemente del agarre de Sakura y comenzó a sacudirse el polvo de la ropa, de reojo vio a Kakashi y a Sai que amordazaban y levantaban a un muy maltrecho Uchiha

–Tu lo has dicho, cumplí mi promesa–Sakura se estremeció al detectar la furia contenida en la voz de Naruto –Ya no estoy atado a mi palabra, así que será mejor que te asegures de que Sasuke no vuelva a estar cerca de mi porque lo más seguro es que uno de los dos muera... ¡Y no seré yo!– Y antes de que ella pudiera preguntar nada se alejo del lugar.

Minutos más tarde Naruto logro salir del extraño sitio donde habían capturado a Sasuke, sin esperar a sus compañeros y al prisionero comenzó a alejarse a toda velocidad en dirección a Konoha, la furia que sentía hacia Sasuke aun bullía en su interior, pero pasado el momento ahora también experimentaba tristeza dolor, y miedo, y mucha, mucha angustia

–_¡Maldición...! ¿Cómo le diré a Hinata que Sasuke ha regresado?_

Por otro lado Sasuke era transportado más lento por Sai y Kakashi, estaba casi inconsciente pero aun podía recordar las palabras llenas de furia de Naruto, al momento de que se había referido a alguien que él había lastimado de inmediato pensó en Sakura, pero cuando el rubio le aclaro que no hablaba de ella él se pregunto entonces a quien se refería, justo en ese momento, antes de caer en la inconciencia recordó como había sido su ultimo encuentro con Naruto y entonces entendió de quien hablaba

–_Hinata Hyuuga..._– Y con ese ultimo pensamiento la oscuridad lo envolvió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Y hasta aquí quedo esta vez! Si, sé que la intervención de Sasuke fue muy breve, pero eso es porque este capitulo solo fue para reincorporarlo a la historia pero ya en el próximo capitulo por fin sabremos que fue lo que lo llevo a lastimar de ese modo a Hinata, y para los que quieren un Naruto celoso ¡Ni se imaginan!. Bueno, pasemos a los reviews.

**December Ice Star:** En efecto, se pelearon, lo malo que no soy muy buena describiendo escenas de pelea, pero este solo fue el primer encuentro, espera a ver el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que el lemon te haya gustado, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**maye-neko-girl:** ¡Pues te deseo una muy feliz y divertida graduación! ¡Y bienvenida al mundo universitario! (Yo ya casi termino) Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y de seguro que Sasuke te cae peor en este momento, pero espera al próximo capitulo cuando explique porque hizo lo que hizo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**ETOLPLOW-KUN:** Pues si, ese fue el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, en el próximo capitulo sabremos porque Sasuke hizo lo que hizo, gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**okashira janet:** No te preocupes, con recibir un comentario tuyo es más que suficiente. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Mud-chan:** Gracias, parece que me fue bien en mis exámenes, la intervención de Sasuke fue corta, pero créeme que será mucho más activa en el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Sakima:** No te preocupes, ya sea corto o largo todo review es bienvenido; Claro que Naruto estaba más que dispuesto a darle una buenísima paliza a Sasuke, pero lo interrumpieron, pero espera a ver lo que pasa en el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por el comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**ana-gaara:** Como viste en este capitulo el trauma de Hinata esta superadísimo y temo que Sasuke si va a causar algunos problemas, pero tendrás que esperar en el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Indibeth Namikaze:** Pues si algo quedo claro es que el trauma de Hinata ya fue superado, pero temo que la reaparición de Sasuke alterará su vida y la de Naruto. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Gabe Logan:** Pues creo que es evidente que Hinata ya supero el trauma, pero si se llegara a reunir con Sasuke no creo que se pusiera a discutir su vida sexual (jijiji) tu nuevo fic me esta gustando bastante, no es que new life no me guste, pero es una historia medio espeluznante (estilo Stephen King) muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**hiromihyuga24:** Mas adelante sabremos porque Sasuke andaba por Suna y por que estaba mal herido cuando lo encontraron, en el próximo capitulo por fin explicara porque le hizo algo tan horrible a Hinata, así que ten un poquito más de paciencia. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Wesli:** Pues de momento Naruto ya le partió la mandarina en gajos a Sasuke, pero lo interrumpieron, pero ya veremos que pasa en el próximo capitulo, y si, aquí también Jiraiya esta muerto y temo que no puedo decirte nada de Madara sin hacer spoiler. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**poison girl 29:** En efecto, Sasuke no sabe nada de la existencia de Hiro, pero ya veremos como se desarrollan las cosas en el siguiente capitulo. No te preocupes me gustan los reviews largos. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

**Jan di-chan:** Pues aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo, espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Arcangel Guerrero:** Pues de verdad gracias, me alegra saber que el lemon te gusto al grado de compararme con una escritora profesional, temo que la explicación de Sasuke es necesaria para el desarrollo del fic, muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**sango surime:** Ajaja! Suertudota! Jijiji, ¡No deberías decirme ese tipo de cosas!, mira que tengo una imaginación bastante activa. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

**Alinita28:** No te preocupes que Hinata no esta ni un poquito arrepentida de lo que paso, la escena del baño fue la mejor prueba ¿No crees? Sobre la herencia del cuarto Hokage, bueno yo me imagino que se uso para darle casa y comida a Naruto hasta que fue un ninja y además me gusta la idea de una pareja de recién casados que inicia poco a poco, y me temo que si lo que dijiste es cierto la pelos de chicle te va a caer muy mal en el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Aizakku:** Temo que tendrás que esperar para ver si Naruto y Hinata tienen un mini Naruto. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Zeromtk:** Ups! Temo que Sasuke no fue mutilado, lo siento, lo necesito con vida para lo que sigue, pero créeme que va a sufrir, de diversas maneras. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Yue isabella:** Lo siento, subo el capitulo como a eso de las 10:00 u 11:00, lo que pasa es que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir últimamente y luego ando terminando el capitulo en la tarde y después me tardo un par de horas contestando los reviews, pero créeme que para el domingo sin duda ya esta el capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Morumi:** En efecto, la participación de Sasuke es indispensable para el desenlace de la historia. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Sean-Raizou:** ¡Muchas gracias por los cumplidos, hiciste que me sonrojara! Temo que tendrás que esperar para el siguiente capitulo para saber si Sasuke se entera de la existencia de Hiro y si es así, a ver que hace. Muchas gracias por tu cometario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Kasumi905:** Pero claro que habrá celos! Espera a ver el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**AgHnA:** Pues si, Sasuke esta de vuelta y en el próximo capitulo explicara varias cosas importantes. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Tosaka:** Te agradezco la paciencia. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**AikkaChokoreto:** Espero que hayas tenido un bonito cumpleaños, gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**hinata uzumaki:** Pues ojala que el lemon de este capitulo también te haya gustado aunque fue muy breve a comparación del anterior. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Abel:** Pues muchas gracias por el apoyo y me alegra saber que mi fic es una de las razones por las que sigues leyendo este tipo de historias. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te hay gustado.

**Selpharion:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por tu invitación, procurare darme una vuelta por tu fic cuanto antes. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Sumebe:** Ya casi, solo un capitulo más y por fin sabremos porque Sasuke hizo lo que hizo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**sannin-andres:** No te disculpes, no me molesta recibir reviews largos, todo lo contrario, no e llevado una investigación concretamente pero si e leído algo sobre las violaciones y los traumas psicológicos que generan y los tome en cuenta para desarrollar la trama del fic, pero me halaga mucho que lo notaras. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Onigan:** Pues de momento digamos que cada uno sabe que el otro siente algo muy especial respecto a su relación, pero tienen miedo de que el sentimiento no sea mutuo y por eso aun no se han confesado sus sentimientos, ya pronto sabremos que llevo a Sasuke a hacer algo tan cruel. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Jemarusama:** Muchísimas gracias por todo lo que dices, y no te preocupes que en el próximo capitulo veremos lo que los celos y la libido de Naruto pueden hacer al combinarse jejeje, y ya pronto sabremos porque Sasuke hizo lo que hizo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**KENSACHAN-de J. Black:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Andy Lawliet: **Muchas gracias, me alegra saber que el fic te gusto, te prometo que me esforzare para que siga siendo así. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también te gustara.

**Hinako uzumaki hyuga:** Pues bienvenida, me hace muy feliz saber que el fic te gusto y contar con una lectora más. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Rocio Hyuuga:** En efecto, la llegada de Sasuke alterara las cosas, pero tendremos que esperar al próximo capitulo para saber lo que ocurre. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**CarMasi:** Me alegra saber que te gusto el lemon, ojala que el de este capitulo también te gustara aunque haya sido más corto. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**DoidissimaLoka:** Un poco más de paciencia, pronto sabremos que hacia Sasuke en Suna y porque le hizo lo que le hizo a Hinata. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**javier de jesus segura salas:** No te preocupes, Sasuke pagara, pero primero habrá que saber que lo llevo a actuar así. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**kaori91:** En efecto Sasuke ya esta aquí y pronto sabremos que lo llevo a actuar de se modo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**FlorItachiUchiha:** Ya en el próximo capitulo sabremos si Sasuke trama algo y que es. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Lavi-hime 4E –3:** Si, de todas las parejas del anime el NaruHina es mi favorita, y claro que el padre de Hiro es Naruto sin importar que no haya sido él quien lo engendró. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**hannita asakura:** Temo que tendremos que esperar para saber lo que Sasuke planea, pero créeme que todo tendrá su explicación. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Narutoxhinata:** No te preocupes y escribe lo que quieras créeme que jamás me cansare de leer sus comentarios; en efecto Naruto no sabe que Hinata a estado enamorada de él toda su vida, pero en algún momento se enterará, pero primero hay que saber que llevo a Sasuke a hacer lo que hizo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**TemaRiLand:** Muchas gracias, y aunque yo soy 100% NaruHina también e leído algunos SasuHina y GaaraHina bastante buenos, e inclusive e empezado a escribir lo que podría ser mi próximo fic que seria un NaruHina-SasuHina, aun no llevo mucho pero ya tengo la idea, solo espero no molestar a los fans NaruHina cuando lo suba pero aun falta para eso. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**enma-naruhina:** ¡Aquí desde el Estado de México! Jijiji, me gusto mucho tu review, y en efecto Sasuke esta de regreso y definitivamente Naruto lo recibió de manera brusca, pero fue interrumpido, pero puedes estar segura que ese no va a ser su único encuentro. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te hay gustado.

**Princesacaris:** Lo siento pero temo que tendrás que esperar un capitulo más para conocer los planes de Sasuke, pero espero que aun así el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**diana carolina:** Temo que Sasuke no solo no esta en el infierno sino que se dirige a Konoha, pero ya veremos en el próximo capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Ainimchan:** Es efecto Sasuke esta de regreso, pero este capitulo solo sirvió par traerlo de regreso y en el próximo capitulo su participación será mas activa, bastante más activa. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Nayadydy:** Pues aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo, espero que no te haya decepcionado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Norkis:** Así es, al fic le esta yendo en DZ mucho mejor que la primera vez que lo publique pero no ha tenido tan buena respuesta como aquí, me alegra saber que el capitulo anterior te gusto, ojala que este también. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**fujioka-chan:** Respondiendo a tu pregunta temo que si, Sakura si va a meter la pata y Sasuke estaba en Suna porque estaba buscando algo ¿O tal vez a alguien? Temo que tendrás que esperar al siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario (me hizo reír eso del Michael Jakcson de Suna) y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**kazuma-yako:** Gracias, me alegra saber que le diste una oportunidad al fic, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Hinataxd:** Gracias, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado, gracias por tu comentario.

**Mariana:** Así es, Sasuke esta de regreso y créeme que en el próximo capitulo va a causar varios problemas para nuestra pareja protagónica. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**OchibiMar:** ¡Pues muchísimas felicidades atrasadas por tu cumpleaños! Si hubiera sabido que era tu día te habría felicitado igual que a AikkaChokoreto, me alegra que los capítulos te gustaran ojala que este también haya sido de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Bellrose Partenopaeo:** Pues espero que pronto termine tu crisis de Internet y que te vaya bien en tus estudios para que puedas actualizar tus fics, ya que realmente disfruto mucho leyéndolos. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**temari-125:** Pues ya vimos que clase de recibimiento le dio Naruto a Sasuke, pero este ultimo no tiene idea de la existencia de Hiro, ya veremos que pasa cuando se entere. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Jan di-chan:** Gracias por lo que dices, perdona por no haber posteado en tu fic, es que no e tenido mucho tiempo para conectarme pero créeme que lo e leído y me a gustado muchísimo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Belen890:** Pues Sasuke ya esta de regreso, ya veremos como lo toman Naruto y Hinata. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Angelaok:** No te preocupes que solo bromeaba, nunca le hacia eso a Kankuro, y claro que a Naruto le gusta la acción, y a Hinata también esta empezándole a gustar, jejeje. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Hinatita23:** Pues temo que Sasuke si va a interferir en la relación de nuestra pareja protagónica o al menos lo intentara. ¿Entonces si van a cerrar DZ? ¿Cuándo?. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Tsuki Hyuuga:** En efecto solo se menciona superficialmente la violación ya que describirla si me hubiera parecido muy cruel, gracias por el apoyo, te aseguro que no me volveré a dejar caer por criticas negativas, creo que soy yo quien debería agradecerte por dejarme un review en cada capitulo y es apenas en este fic que me e dedicado a responder los reviews que e recibido, en mis otros fics no solía hacerlo aunque te aseguro que los leí todos y no te preocupes que aun cuando me e llegado a tardar mucho (en "Fruto prohibido" estuve sin actualizar mas de 4 meses) jamás e dejado un fic sin terminar y te juro que este no será el primero. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**hyuuga-destiny:** ¿Tu crees? Porque déjame decirte que a ese capitulo le puse más atención que a los últimos, personalmente creo que este ultimo me salió mas forzado porque no tuve mucho tiempo para escribirlo, pero no te preocupes que agradezco tu sinceridad y si puedes decirme que crees que es lo que me falta me pondré a trabajar en ello. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**shinobu-Hyuga:** Pues en efecto Naruto y Hinata se aman, pero aun no se sienten con el valor de confesarlo abiertamente, pero ya veremos que pasa más adelante. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**natsumi hhr nh:** ¿Hinata reencontrándose con Sasuke? Temo que tendrás que esperar al siguiente capitulo para averiguarlo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Nicox85:** ¡Por dios! ¡Haces que me sonroje! Muchas gracias por el cumplido, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

**Kaory Hyuga:** Bueno, lo que hace curioso a octubre al tener 5 fines de semanas completos es que se trata del décimo mes del décimo año de este siglo y eso es lo que pasa cada 500 años según tengo entendido; y ¿Qué te puedo decir? Personalmente no podría estar mas descontenta con mi presidente y con tanta autoridad corrupta por aquí y mejor me callo antes de meterme en problemas. Me alegra que saber que pronto tendré otro de tus testamentos y más cuando veas lo que va a pasar con Sasuke en el próximo capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Placebo:** Pues espero que te haya ido bien en los exámenes, afortunadamente yo termine el miércoles y creo que no me fue tan mal. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Oyuky Chan:** No te disculpes! Si se trata de tu salud lo más importante es que te recuperes bien y te mando todos mis buenos deseos y mis buenas vibras para que tengas una rápida y segura recuperación. Por otro lado estoy muy contenta de saber que sigo contando contigo. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, antes de despedirme me gustaría agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic y aun más por dejarme un review, por favor no dejen de decirme lo que piensan del capitulo ya que a fin de cuentas eso es lo que me motiva a escribir, yo creo que el capitulo que sigue lo subo el 6 de noviembre así que de una vez les deseo ¡Feliz día de muertos! ¡Hasta pronto!


	11. Chapter 11 Sinceridad

¡Hola a todos! Antes de empezar quisiera darle la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores que han decidió darle una oportunidad a este fic ¡Gracias! Les prometo que no se arrepentirán. Esta vez se me hizo un poco tarde porque ya hace rato que es domingo, pero es que deberían ver como están bruscos los cambios de temperatura aquí en el Estado de México, me dio un mega resfriado y en estos momentos estoy vistiendo una pijama de franela, encima u suéter y un cobertor porque esta haciendo muchsismo frió, estuve a punto de no terminar el capitulo pero se me hacia muy cruel retrasar el momento de saber la verdad detrás de los actos de Sasuke. Lamento informar que no hay lemon en este capitulo, pero espero que aun así les guste. Bueno, pasemos al capitulo

Dedico este capitulo a Nayadydy porque pronto va a ser mamá ¡Muchísimas felicidades! Yo creo que no hay milagro más hermoso que el de la maternidad.

**CAPITULO 11 **

**Sinceridad**

Hinata sonrió con ternura mientras besaba la cálida mejilla de Hiro y retiraba el biberón de su boca pues se había quedado dormido, se quedo un momento más sentada en la bonita mecedora en la habitación de su hijo con este cómodamente acomodado en su regazo, no tenia ninguna prisa en regresar a su cama donde nadie la estaba esperando.

Con un suspiro de nostalgia se levanto y llevo a su pequeño a su cuna la cual comenzaba a quedarle chica, cosa normal pues Hiro ya tenia un año y cuatro meses. Acomodo a su hijo sobre su tierna almohada de ranita, encendió la pequeña lámpara y salió de allí, al entrar en su recamara le pareció tan grande y fría, una triste sonrisa le ilumino el semblante al darse cuenta de que ahora le resultaba difícil dormir sin la ferviente actividad nocturna con su esposo. Con desgano comenzó a apartar las mantas preparando la cama para dormir cuando un ligero ruido llamo su atención, permaneció inmóvil al darse cuenta de que alguien había entrado al apartamento, le tomo dos segundos reconocer de quien se trataba; abandono lo que estaba haciendo y corrió a la sala donde un muy agotado Naruto dejaba la mochila con su equipo en el suelo

–¡Naruto!– Exclamo emocionada al ver que su esposo estaba de regreso, él a penas tuvo tiempo de mirarla sorprendido antes de que ella se arrojara a sus brazos –¡Bienvenido a casa!– El rubio se sobrepuso rápidamente a la sorpresa y le devolvió el abrazo a su esposa mientras enterraba el rostro en su pelo sintiendo su floral y familiar aroma

–Estoy de regreso– Respondió estrechando el abrazo y sonriendo, era en ese preciso momento, cuando la sentía en sus brazos que realmente se sentía en casa –Pensé que ya estarías dormida

–Hiro no quería quedarse dormido, siempre que estas fuera en alguna misión se resiste a dormirse sin ver a su padre– Le dijo separándose para mirarlo, parecía agotado, más de que normalmente lucía después de una misión

–Lo mismo pasa cuando tu sales a una misión– Le comento él y ella le sonrió de nuevo, incapaz de seguir esperando él la beso, ella respondió de inmediato y los siguientes minutos sus lenguas se engarzaron en una poderosa batalla la cual no interrumpieron hasta que sintieron la necesidad de respirar, cuando se separaron Naruto apoyo la frente sobre la de ella, normalmente cuando hacia eso todas sus preocupaciones se esfumaban, ojala esta vez fuera igual

–¿Tienes hambre?– Pregunto Hinata apartándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina, él la miro alejarse y sentía una opresión en el pecho, quería retrasar el momento de explicarle lo que ocurría pero sabía que seria inútil –¿Qué tal la misión?– Se dirigió al refrigerador, estaba tan feliz de tenerlo de vuelta que no se había percatado de que él se veía sumamente preocupado

–Bien... Me temo...– Fue hasta escuchar el tono irónico que empleo que ella por fin lo miro fijamente y se percato que algo estaba mal

–¿Pasa... Algo malo?– Pregunto preocupada

–Si– Fue su simple respuesta, ella parpadeo confundida y él se odio por tener que destruir la tranquilidad y estabilidad que tanto se habían esforzado por lograr –Escucha Hinata... La misión que realice... Bueno... No fue una misión común y corriente...

–Lo sé, me lo dijiste antes de marcharse– Recordó que él parecía muy tenso antes de marcharse y por eso le había pedido que le dijera que tipo de misión era, pero Naruto se negó rotundamente a hablar, ella no insistió pero el ambiente había estado algo tenso entre ellos –No te preocupes, Naruto, entiendo que habrá misiones de las cuales no puedas contarme, no debí presionarte para que me contaras antes de marcharte, no estuvo bi...

–Hinata, escúchame por favor– La interrumpió bruscamente, ella se mostró aun más confundida y la tensión entre ellos volvía a sentirse –Esta misión... ¡Yo no quería realizarla! ¡Me negué! Pero yo... Había dado mi palabra... ¡Dios! ¡Te juro que no quería aceptar esta misión!– Mientras hablaba comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado, era evidente que se sentía frustrado, preocupado y furioso, algo dentro de Hinata comenzó a palpitar, una emoción que creía erradicada comenzaba a amenazar con despertar otra vez

–Naruto yo... Yo no te entiendo... ¿De que misión me hablas?– Entonces él se detuvo bruscamente y la miro, ahora lo único que se veía en su mirada era dolor

–Sasuke esta de regreso en Konoha– Hinata se quedo estática por unos segundos, estaba tan quieta que Naruto pensó que no le había entendido, estaba a punto de repetirlo cuando vio como ella se llevaba una mano al pecho y retrocedía unos cuantos pasos hasta que su espalda choco contra el borde de la mesa

–¿Qué?– Pregunto en un tembloroso susurro, Naruto cerro los ojos y se paso una mano por el rubio cabello mientras se maldecía mentalmente al escucharla hablar en ese tono asustado que hacia tanto tiempo que no empleaba –¡¿Qué?– Pregunto levantando la voz y con las lagrimas quemándole los ojos

–¡Lo siento!– Se apresuro a decir mientras se acercaba a ella intentando abrazarla, pero ella lo rechazo extendiendo las manos pidiendo que no se acercara, él se sintió desolado –¡De verdad lo siento! ¡No quería traerlo de regreso! ¡Pero Sakura me recordó que le hice una promesa! ¡Hinata, por favor perdóname! ¡Perdóname! ¡Tu sabes que lo ultimo que yo querría en la vida es lastimarte!

–¿Él... Él esta a... Aquí?– Pregunto sintiendo las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas –¿Regreso?– Se abrazo a si misma al sentir que todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar

–¡No tienes que tener miedo!– Le dijo envolviéndola en sus brazos ignorando si ella lo rechazaba de nuevo –¡Él no se acercara a ti! ¡No se lo permitiré! ¡No dejare que se te acerque, lo juro!– La sintió tan vulnerable y asustada ¡Maldito el momento en que se le ocurrió hacerle esa estúpida promesa a Sakura!

–Tengo miedo– Fue todo lo que ella dijo, las lagrimas empapaban su rostro y Naruto se sintió terriblemente impotente, fue en ese momento que Hiro comenzó a llorar, sin decir nada ella se separo de él y se dirigió a la recamara de su hijo, él se quedo en la cocina odiándose por no saber como manejar la situación, no supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero Hiro dejo de llorara y Hinata no regreso, finalmente cuando ella salió de la habitación del bebé traía a este profundamente dormido en sus brazos y perfectamente abrigado con una cobijita y tenia una pequeña maleta colgando de su brazo, Naruto sintió una punzada de pánico al ver que ella también estaba abrigada como si fuera a salir –Voy a pasar la noche en casa de Neji-Niisan, me llevare a Hiro conmigo

–¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No... Espera!– No se molesto en disimular el pánico que lo envolvía, se acerco hasta ella y la sujeto con delicadeza por los hombros –¡No te vayas! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Yo... No soportaría perderlos!– Hinata sintió un dolor agudo al notar que él estaba a punto de llorar

–Regresare, lo prometo!– Le dijo apartándose suavemente de el agarre de su esposo, las lagrimas volvían a desbordarse de sus perlados ojos –Mañana estaremos de vuelta... Pero yo... Necesito pensar... Aceptar lo que esta pasando... Y no podré hacerlo contigo cerca

–Pero...

–¡Podría reprocharte algo!

–¡Estas en todo tu derecho!

–¡No! Tu serias la ultima persona a quien le reclamaría algo... Naruto, realmente necesito estar sola ¡Por favor!– Sintiendo que su corazón se resquebrajaba él la soltó, ella lo miro una ultima vez y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir se volvió a mirarlo –Te veremos mañana, te lo juro!– Y antes de que él pudiera responderle algo Hinata se marcho dejándolo más solo de lo que jamás había estado en toda su vida.

...

–¡Auch! ¿Podrías ser un poco más cuidadosa? ¡Eso duele mucho!– Se quejo un malhumorado Sasuke cuando Sakura le curaba un profundo corte en el brazo

–¿Y tu podrías ser mas amable– Dijo con un ligero timbre de humor en la voz –No has cambiado nada, Sasuke-Kun– Él guardo silencio, sabia que no era justo ser así de brusco con Sakura, después de todo ella se había tomado la molestia de ir a atenderlo dentro de la prisión de Konoha –Listo, termine– Le dijo tras terminar de colocar un vendaje –En unos días tus heridas habrán sanado– le dijo y comenzó a recoger sus cosas, Sasuke contemplo sus múltiples heridas, ahora curadas, sin duda las mas dolorosas se las había causado Naruto, al recordar ese momento se dio cuenta de que tenia algunas preguntas para su ex compañero pero sin duda que no pensaba visitarlo pronto

–Y dime, Sakura, ¿Como han ido las cosas en la aldea todo el tiempo que yo... Bueno... Que yo he estado fuera?

–Han sido demasiados años, Sasuke-Kun, han pasado demasiadas cosas

–Si, sin duda– La miro directo a los ojos, Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse algo nerviosa, pero no era el nerviosismo de antes cuando estaba enamorada de él, ahora lo que sentía rayaba en el temor –¿Y que paso contigo y el dobe?– La pregunta la tomo por sorpresa así que parpadeo algo confundida –Me refiero a que si ustedes... Bueno... ¿Por fin le dijiste que si?

–¿Si?– Parpadeo de nuevo y entonces entendió la pregunta –¡Oh!– Un ligero rubor le cubrió las mejillas –¡No! ¡No! Él y yo... Bueno... Somos compañeros, eso es todo...– Sasuke arqueo una ceja sorprendido al ver una ligera mueca de tristeza en el rostro de la pelirrosa, entonces entendió que si la relación de ella y Naruto no había progresado no había sido porque ella no lo quisiera

–Ya veo... Siempre pensé que te gustaba verlo rogándote– Dijo sonriendo cínicamente

–No, no es eso... ¡Y no me gustaba tenerlo tras de mi!

–¿No?

–¡No! Además él... Hace mucho que no tenemos ese tipo de relación

–¿Desde cuando?

–¡Desde que se caso!– Sasuke no se molesto en disimular su sorpresa

–¿El dobe esta casado? ¿Con... Con quien?

–Hinata Hyuuga– Respondió ella en voz baja, si, sin duda era tristeza lo que reflejaba su rostro, pero el Uchiha no le presto atención pues su mente estaba trabajando a una velocidad impresionante en otra cosa

–Ya... Ya veo... ¡Vaya! Y... Y... ¿Desde cuando están casados?

–Hace poco más de dos años

–Así que... El dobe tiene una familia ahora...

–Pues si... Ellos... Ellos tienen un hijo, un hijo precioso– De nuevo se concentro en guardar sus cosas en un intento de ignorar la ligera punzada de dolor que le causaba contar aquello, tanto que no se percato de la ansiedad que le causaba a Sasuke escucharla

–Un hijo...– Repitió él sintiendo un ligero escalofrió correr en su espalda –¿Y... Que edad tiene su hijo?

–Creo que algo así como un año y cuatro meses– Entonces termino de recoger sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta, golpeo para que los ninjas que custodiaban esta la dejaran salir –Bueno, Sasuke-Kun, regresare mañana a cambiarte los vendajes

–Claro...– Le respondió sin haber escuchado realmente lo que ella le había dicho, pues estaba demasiado ocupado asimilando lo que había escuchado, hizo cuentas de la edad del "hijo" de Naruto y de su desafortunado encuentro con la heredera Hyuuga, trago saliva al darse cuenta de lo que podía significar. No dispuesto a quedarse con la duda se puso de pie, tenia que salir de ahí.

...

Naruto contemplaba el tazón de ramen instantáneo que tenia enfrente, estaba frió e intacto pues ni siquiera su adorado ramen podía hacerle olvidar la pena que significaba que Hinata se hubiera marchado llevándose a Hiro con ella

–_Regresara... Ella me juro que regresaría..._– Se lo había repetido toda la noche pero aun así no había conseguido dormir ni siquiera un poco ¡Dios! Tenia tantos deseos de ir a buscarla, pero sabia que no debía hacerlo, ella le había suplicado tiempo para asimilar las cosas y lo menos que podía hacer era concedérselo, pero no era sencillo, la ausencia de su esposa y su hijo dolía tanto, ahora tenia la certeza deque no podría soportar perderlos a ambos de forma permanente, y sentía que la presencia de Sasuke en la aldea era un constante recordatoria de esa posibilidad –¡Maldición! ¡No lo soporto!– Dijo casi gruñendo y poniéndose de pie –Tengo que saber si Sasuke piensa hablar con Hinata...– Y salió de su apartamento en dirección a la prisión de Konoha.

No tardo mucho en llegar principalmente porque iba tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitían, tuvo algo de dificultades para que lo dejaran entrar, especialmente por presentarse así como así, sin ninguna orden ni consentimiento de la Hokage, pero lo cierto que haber sido el compañero y mejor amigo del prisionero sumado a ser el héroe de la aldea lograron conseguirle la entrada. Una vez en la celda del Uchiha el guardia lo dejo entrar advirtiéndole que solo podía permanecer 15 minutos, ni uno más, Naruto acepto pues para la pregunta que tenia que hacerle eso le parecía suficiente además de que si permanecía mucho tiempo ahí acabaría intentado matar a Sasuke otra vez.

Cuando Naruto entro a la celda observo a Sasuke recostado en el pequeño catre que había allí, sus heridas estaban vendadas, sin duda Sakura ya había ido a visitarlo, el Uchiha le dirigió su típica mirada indiferente y eso provoco que Naruto sintiera la ira bullendo en su interior ¿Cómo podía mostrarse tan tranquilo?

–Estaba esperando a que vinieras, Dobe– Dijo Sasuke rompiendo el frió silencio

–Tu y yo tenemos un asunto de que hablar

–¿Vas a tratar de matarme otra vez?

–No... De momento... Tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte

–Que coincidencia, yo también– Y sin darle tiempo al rubio de decir nada, continuo –Cuando me encerraron aquí vino alguien y me leyó una completísima lista de todos los crímenes de que se me acusa, Traición, Asesinato, Conspiración... Y algunos que ni siquiera recuerdo como se pronuncian...

–¿Qué esperabas?– El rubio se escuchaba irritado –¿Una fiesta de bienvenida?

–No, realmente no, de hecho, lo que me llama la atención es que entre mis innumerables crímenes omitieron uno– Sasuke contemplo la reacción de Naruto, lo conocía lo suficiente para notar que se estaba esforzando por mostrarse indiferente –¿Acaso la heredera Hyuuga esta reservando algo peor para mi? ¿O tal vez decidió perdonarme?

–Cállate– Siseo el rubio muy cerca de perder los estribos

–Bueno, no es por ser arrogante pero muchas chicas hubieran estado más que dispuestas a...– No pudo seguir hablando pues la mano de Naruto se enterró en su garganta cortando el oxigeno

–¡Cierra la boca! ¡Eres un maldito bastardo! No tienes idea de lo mucho que ella sufrió, de lo humillada que se sintió... ¡Dios! Solo de recordar como despertaba gritando aterrada por las noches me dan deseos de matarte

–P... Por... Por que... N... No lo... Ha... Haces...– Articulo con dificultad sintiendo que el aire se le terminaba

–Porque tengo que hacerte una pregunta– Respondió soltándolo, Sasuke se precipito al suelo, sin molestarse en levantarse se llevo la mano a la garganta y comenzó a toser

–¿Si? Cof, cof E... Es una... cof... Una las... Lastima... Pero... cof, cof... No tengo tiempo...– El rubio lo miro furioso, pero entonces percibió algo que no estaba bien, había estado tan molesto al momento de entrar que no se había percatado

–¿Pero como...?– Intento preguntar

–Te veo luego, Dobe– Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro para después desaparecer en medio de una explosión de humo

–¡NO!– Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Naruto al comprender que Sasuke ya no estaba en la habitación, había escapado aun antes de su llegada y él había estado discutiendo con un maldito clon de sombras. Sin perder tiempo explicando a los guardias salió a toda prisa de aquel lugar, no sabia cuanto tiempo le llevaba Sasuke de ventaja, pero estaba seguro de que iba en busca de alguien: Hinata.

...

Cuando Hinata diviso su apartamento sintió la opresión de la preocupación en el pecho, se reprochaba por haber salido huyendo y dejar solo a Naruto al enterarse de que Sasuke Uchiha estaba de regreso. Sabia que no había sido culpa de Naruto, él ahora era un ninja de muy alto nivel y no podía rechazar una misión de ese tipo, además le creyó cuando le dijo que realmente no deseaba traer de vuelta a Sasuke.

Estaba muy agradecida a Neji y a Tenten, quienes ahora vivían en una pequeña pero acogedora casa dentro de los territorios Hyuuga, cuando ella había aparecido a muy altas horas de la noche con su hijo pidiéndoles que les dejaran dormir ahí, por supuesto que la primera reacción de Neji fue ir a buscar a Naruto y romperle la cara por que sin duda había hecho algo horrible para que Hinata decidiera dejarlo, pero ella aclaro que simplemente era algo temporal, necesitaba una noche tranquila y a solas y a la mañana siguiente regresaría al lado de su esposo, Neji no se había mostrado muy convencido con dicha explicación, pero Tenten se encargo de calmarlo. Esa mañana, en cuanto despertó, alimento a Hiro y decidió regresar de inmediato, necesitaba hablar con Naruto y decirle que todo estaba bien, que lamentaba haber reaccionado así y que confiaba que con su ayuda había superado su trauma lo suficiente como para enfrentar el hecho de que su agresor ahora se encontraba en la aldea. Por eso decidió dejar a Hiro en casa de sus "tíos" para poder hablar con calma con su esposo, por supuesto que Neji y Tenten se mostraron encantados de cuidar al pequeño Hiro, Hinata supo que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que ellos encargaran su propio bebé.

Aun era temprano así que esperaba que el apartamento estuviera vacío, por lo que se sorprendió al ver a Naruto ahí, cuando él la vio se quedo paralizado, parecía bastante sorprendido y no atinaba a reaccionar, Hinata supuso que aun debía sentirse mal por lo que había pasado durante la noche, ella sabia que él podía sentirse muy culpable, así que se le ocurrió una curiosa manera de hacerle saber que deseaba que todo estuviera bien entre ellos

–Ya estoy en casa– Fue lo único que ella dijo antes de arrojarse a sus brazos. Él la recibió más que sorprendido y dudó en devolver el abrazo, ella sonrió al ver hasta que punto lo había sorprendido, pensó que podía sorprenderlo aun más, así que levanto el rostro y lo besó.

Él dudó aun más para devolver el beso que lo que dudo para devolver el abrazo, realmente no había pensado que podía suceder algo así cuando fue al apartamento, sabia que lo mejor era terminar con todo eso y explicar por que estaba ahí, pero los suaves y tibios labios de la joven le hacia muy difícil concentrarse en el motivo que lo había llevado ahí, sus manos aferraron los hombros de Hinata para apartarla, pero se sorprendió apegándola más contra sí, al final en un chispazo de lucidez corto el beso y trato de explicarse

–Es... Espera– Dijo con la voz algo agitada y aun sintiendo la calidez de esos labios muy cerca de los propios –Hi... Hinata... Yo... tengo algo que decirte

–Puede esperar– Y lo beso de nuevo esta vez cambiando la ternura del beso por una exigencia apasionada que termino por arrasar la determinación del joven a hacer las cosas bien

–_¡Al diablo! Si es lo que ella quiere..._– Con ese pensamiento se dejo llevar y entonces se permitió devorar la boca de la ojiperla recordando ese inolvidable sabor, recreándose en sentir sus suaves curvas contra su cuerpo tan necesitado de ese afecto físico, la escucho gemir al notar su urgencia y sus rudas caricias, pero lo cierto es que estaba demasiado ocupada sintiéndola

–Na... Naruto– Dijo con voz entrecortada al sentir como la mano masculina acariciaba su espalda hasta llegar al final de esta y usarla para pegarla más contra sí. Hinata apenas podía seguir el ritmo que él estaba imponiendo a los besos y a las caricias cada vez más atrevidas, era la primera vez que su rubio se comportaba así, parecía otra persona, no es que se quejara, no era desagradable, no del todo al menos, pero Hinata no podía dejar de notar que a la actitud de Naruto le faltaba era maravillosa ternura que a pesar de estar consumido por la pasión jamás desaparecía, en esos momentos él parecía más ocupado saboreándola y se había olvidado de la delicadeza con la que siempre la trataba

–_Esto... Esto es nuevo..._– Pensó ella al notar la actitud de Naruto cada vez más ruda, no quería aceptarlo, pero casi la estaba haciendo sentir incomoda –Etooo... Na... Naruto... ¿Pasa... Pasa algo malo?– Logro preguntar con cierta dificultad pues él estaba mordisqueando su garganta algo más fuerte de lo que acostumbraba

–Nada... Al contrario... Todo esta como debería estar...– Hinata no entendió muy bien lo que había dicho pero no tuvo oportunidad de cavilar al respecto pues de manera bastante brusca Naruto la empujo hasta hacerla chocar con la pared y volvió a apegar su cuerpo al suyo, asfixiándola, ella estaba apunto de pedir que se detuvieran hasta que él estuviera más calmado pero entonces la inmovilizo sujetándola de las muñecas y elevándole las manos contra la pared por encima de su cabeza, ella lanzo una exclamación de sorpresa mezclada con miedo, Naruto sabia perfectamente que ella odiaba que el la sujetara de las muñecas. Entonces lo entendió.

–Tu... ¡Tu no eres Naruto!– Exclamo con el pánico dibujado en su rostro e impregnado en su voz mientras comenzaba a sacudirse desesperada intentando zafarse

–¿Pero que dices, Hinata?– Le dijo él bastante sorprendido y apartándose un poco pero sin soltarla –¡Pero claro que soy yo!

–¡No, no lo eres! No necesito mi Byakugan para saber que no eres mi Naruto ¿Quién rayos eres?– Los ojos azules se mostraron sorprendidos, con una expresión tan parecida a la de Naruto que ella casi se lo creía, pero no se dejo engañar, no en balde había amado al rubio toda su vida, ella sabia que el que estaba delante de ella era un intruso –¿Quién eres? ¡Respóndeme!– Entonces la expresión confusa desapareció del rostro del rubio dando paso a una de total cinismo, y aun cuando Naruto jamás la había mirado así Hinata reconoció esa expresión, jamás la olvidaría

–¡Vaya! Eres más lista de lo que pensé– Dijo el falso Naruto retrocediendo aun más pero aun sin soltarla, entonces una explosión de humo lo envolvió y ni bien se había disipado esta cuando ella sintió que su corazón se detenía a causa del pánico que le provoco ver quien la sujetaba –Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿No es así, Hinata-San?– Saludo este como si se tratara de un viejo amigo

–U... Uchiha-San– Balbuceo ella mientras sentía que el pánico se apoderaba de su cerebro y su corazón. Ella se paralizo un momento, el suficiente para que su cerebro procesara lo que ocurría y entonces a su mente llego una serie de imágenes del ataque sufrido a manos del hombre que ahora se encontraba enfrente de ella inmovilizándola, entonces reacciono –No... No... ¡No! ¡NO!– Comenzó en un susurro y se convirtió en un grito aterrador, entonces comenzó a sacudirse con violencia totalmente fuera de si debido al miedo que sentía –¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame por favor! ¡Suéltame! ¡Aléjate de mi!

–¡Tranquilízate Hinata!– Ella estaba tan fuera de si que le costaba trabajo sujetarla, incremento la presión en las muñecas de la chica –¡Tranquilízate! ¡Solo quiero hablar!

–¡No! ¡No quiero escucharte y no quiero que me toques! ¡Solo quiero que te largues!– Sabia que de seguir así se pondría histérica o se desmayaría, haciendo uso de la poca cordura que le quedaba intento patearlo en medio de las piernas, Sasuke alcanzo a reaccionar y evito el golpe, lo cierto es que ella sabía que no lograría golpearlo, pero si que aflojara el agarre en sus manos lo suficiente para zafarse y golpearlo en el pecho con el Jyuuken, lo escucho maldecir mientras caía sintiendo un agudo dolor en el pecho, ella trato de aprovechar eso para salir huyendo, pero Sasuke la sujeto del tobillo haciéndola caer, él no había recibido tanto daño como ella esperaba, en primer lugar por que era asombrosamente fuerte y en segundo porque había sido tan rápido que ella no había acumulado suficiente chakra y su golpe no había sido del todo certero. Hinata grito al caer al piso, intento liberar su tobillo pero Sasuke no lo permitió y la jalo hacia si y la cubrió con su cuerpo para inmovilizarla, eso solo logro asustarla aun más –¡No! ¡NOOOO! ¡Suéltame! ¡Por favor, déjame ir!

–¡Maldita sea, Hinata! ¡No voy a lastimarte, solo quiero hablar!– Dijo molesto mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre ella y sujetándola de nuevo por las muñecas

–¡No te creo!– Respondió sin detener sus esfuerzos por liberarse

–Hinata, realmente no quiero lastimarte, pero si no te estas quieta voy a tener que...– No termino de decir lo que iba a decir ya que sintió como alguien lo sujetaba de la parte de atrás de cuello de su camisa y lo arrojaba al otro extremo de la habitación

–¡Miserable bastardo!– Fue el furioso grito que el Uchiha escucho mientras se estrellaba contra el muro, cuando logro enfocar la vista vio a Naruto de pie delante de una temblorosa Hinata sentada en el suelo; jamás había visto a Naruto tan furioso, ni siquiera antes de ser dominado por el zorro, un estremecimiento de miedo le recorrió la espalda al darse cuenta de que toda su furia estaba dirigida en su contra –¡Esta vez si que voy a matarte!

–Un... Un momento, Dobe... No es lo que parece

–¿No? Escapas de prisión en tu primer día y cuando llego a casa te encuentro sobre MI MUJER lastimándola... Yo diría que es exactamente lo que parece– Se lanzo sobre él, Sasuke logro evitar el primer golpe, pero no el segundo que dio de lleno en su mandíbula, Sasuke sintió el sabor de su propia sangre, tenia que actuar rápido

–¡Maldita sea!– Grito mientras activaba el Sharingan, si no lograba que Naruto lo escuchaba podía darse por muerto –Escucha... Solo vine a hablar, de hecho, vine buscándote a ti

–¡No me importa! Esta es la ultima vez que le haces daño– Dijo refiriéndose a Hinata quien aun estaba en el piso y estaba llorando –¡Voy a matarte!

–¡Bien! ¡Pero primero escúchame! ¡Es importante!

–No me importa nada que tengas que decirme

–¿Ni siquiera el saber porque forcé a Hinata ese día?– El puño de Naruto se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro del Uchiha, no se había esperado que dijera eso

–Lo hiciste porque te has vuelto un soberano hijo de perra...– Dijo el rubio aun furioso, sin embargo no reanudo su ataque

–Eso es cierto, pero tu me conoces, sabes que ese no es mi estilo, no me remuerde en lo más mínimo matar a alguien, pero ¿Por qué iba a forzar a una mujer? Se arrojan a mis pies con tan solo mirarlas, lo sabes

–Eso no significa nada

–Jamás había hecho algo así y no lo e vuelto a hacer... Solo escúchame, si después quieres matarme podrás hacerlo– Él rubio dudó, saber porque Sasuke había hecho algo así era una duda que había enterrado en el fondo de su corazón pero que aun existía ¿Sería prudente escucharlo?

–Yo... Quiero saberlo...– Tanto el rubio como Sasuke se sorprendieron de escuchar a Hinata decir eso, ambos voltearon y la vieron ponerse lentamente pie, aun temblaba y las lagrimas humedecían sus mejillas, ambos hombres sintieron un nudo en la garganta al verla tan asustada y frágil –Necesito saberlo... Por favor, Naruto... Yo... Quiero saber porque a mi... Y creo que tu también quieres saberlo– Naruto la contemplo un momento, finalmente movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación y se aparto de Sasuke, este se incorporo y se limpio el hilo de sangre que le corría por la comisura de los labios –Bien, Uchiha-San... Yo... Quiero saber porque... Ese día... Dijiste que era algo que tenias que hacer... ¿Qué significaba?– Sasuke se le quedo viendo un momento, después se levanto y se apoyo en la pared, saltaba a la vista que estaba muy lastimado y cansado, justo cuando Naruto estaba a punto de gritar y exigirle que le respondiera a Hinata él comenzó a hablar

–Bueno... No estoy muy seguro de por donde comenzar– El gruñido que soltó Naruto no tenia nada de paciente –Supongo que sabes que hace dos años, poco antes de... "ese día" Yugo y Suigetsu me habían abandonado al enterarse que yo hice lo mismo con Karin– Espero a que Naruto confirmara con un movimiento de cabeza y continuo –Pues bien, Akatsuki estaba casi destruido, solo quedaban Kazuzu y Kisame... O eso pensé, ya que resulto que el imbecil de Madara tenia un "socio" más, Kabuto, quien por cierto solo estaba ahí para matarme y ocurrió que tuve que pelear con él para evitarlo, debo decir que una fusión de Kabuto y Orochimaru puede resultar bastante difícil de manejar, así que al final él estaba muerto y yo vivo, pero quede en muy mal estado, incluso peor que ahora

–No lo parecías– Contradijo secamente Naruto

–Cuando regrese al escondite Madara me estaba esperando, según él para curar mis heridas, sabia que me necesitaba con vida, así que deje que me atendiera, y en efecto curo mis heridas, pero también hizo algo más– Guardo silencio como si estuviera pensando como continuar

–¿Qué... Que te hizo?– Se atrevió a preguntar Hinata

–Verán, Madara a tenido una vida bastante larga, no estoy seguro como, pero si estoy seguro de que él lleva muchísimo tiempo caminando en este mundo y por ello conoce muchos más usos del Sharingan que yo, uno de ellos es que es capaz de insertar una orden en tu cerebro sin que tu lo sepas, y no te das cuenta hasta que cumples la maldita orden. Después de que curo mis heridas aprovecho que estaba débil y uso su endemoniada técnica para poner una orden en mi cerebro, me di cuenta de que lo había hecho, pero no de que orden era, por supuesto que me indigne y le exigí que la borrara, él me aseguraba que no era nada malo, que solo era algo para asegurar nuestra supervivencia, pero yo sabia que mentía, o tal vez no, pero de ser así era SU supervivencia la que estaba asegurando; estaba dispuesto a intentar matarlo para borrar esa orden de mi cerebro, o también estaba dispuesto a morir en el intento, mejor eso que convertirme en un títere, pero entonces tu apareciste, y no estabas solo. Pero en ese momento estaba seguro que la orden que ese bastardo había puesto en mi cabeza era la de matarte, entonces salí huyendo...

–¿Saliste huyendo?– Lo interrumpió Naruto –¿Por qué no querías matarme? ¿De verdad crees que me voy a tragar eso?

–Créeme que no tendría ningún problema para intentar matarte, Dobe, pero si lo hiciera sería porque es lo que yo quiero y no porque un infeliz desquiciado y manipulador me obligara a hacerlo, así que por eso trate de huir, estaba seguro de que en cuanto te viera no seria capaz de detenerme hasta que estuvieras muerto, tal vez hubiera logrado escapar, pero un miembro de tu escuadrón me localizo y me comenzó a seguir y sin importar hacia donde me dirigiera no podía despistar e esa persona, fue cuando me di cuenta de que tenia que ser alguien del Clan Hyuuga y de ser así sería imposible escapar, así que decidí enfrentarlo, ni siquiera tendría que matarlo, bastaría con dejarlo inconsciente y podría marcharme sin completar el estúpido plan de Madara, cualquiera que este fuera. Entonces decidí dejar de correr y enfrentar a mi perseguidor, me sorprendió ver que se trataba de la heredera Hyuuga, Yo... No sé explicar muy bien lo que paso, pero en cuanto te vi supe cual fue la orden que Madara puso en mi cabeza– Hinata soltó una exclamación mezcla de sorpresa y angustia al escuchar eso, en efecto recordaba que ese día logro darle alcance a Sasuke porque este se detuvo repentinamente, y le pareció que al verla su mirada cambiaba completamente

–¿Entonces tu...? ¿La orden de Madara era que tu... que tu... Me... Me...?– El dolor se traslucía en la voz de la joven

–¡Es absurdo!– Exclamo Naruto en voz peligrosamente baja –Aun cuando la dichosa técnica existiera tu eres demasiado terco como para ser dominado por algo así

–¡La técnica existe!– El tono de Sasuke también fue de enfado –Y si, yo podría haberme resistido a la técnica, pero yo estaba débil al momento en que la utilizo conmigo, tal vez con algo de tiempo hubiera podido romperla, pero todo sucedió tan rápido y en cuanto te vi– De nuevo dirigió sus mirada a Hinata –Yo... ¡No se como explicarlo! Sentí... Una urgencia... Era como si una bruma atrofiara mi cerebro... Y como si mi cuerpo ardiera y fuera incapaz en pensar en nada más que tomarte...

–¡Basta!– Exigió el rubio, pero Sasuke continuo

–¡Lo siento! Pero no pude contenerme, te juro que si eso no hubiera estado en mi cabeza jamás habría pasado lo que paso, no era mi intención lastimarte, al menos no de esa forma ¡Yo jamás habría forzado a una mujer! ¡Jamás lo he necesitado!

–¿Entonces quieres decir que todo es culpa de Madara? ¿No?– El sarcasmo de Naruto era hiriente

–No, claro que no, no pretendo librarme de mi parte de culpa en todo esto, no solo porque no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir esa técnica, si no porque... Porque en todo momento estuve conciente de lo que hacia, no podía detenerme ¡Quería detenerme! Pero no lo hice, no pude... Pero lo peor de todo es que a pesar de que una fuerza exterior me empujo a hacerlo, a pesar de que realmente no era lo que yo quería... Yo lo disfrute...– Un sollozo escapo de la garganta de la chica

–¡Cállate de una condenada vez!– Grito Naruto dirigiéndose hacia el Uchiha

–¡Y me odio por eso!– Siguió hablando este como si no escuchara lo que Naruto le había dicho –¡Porque caí tan bajo como un hombre puede caer! ¡Porque el haber sido manipulado para hacerte eso no justifica que mi cuerpo se haya recreado y disfrutado el haber tomado el tuyo antes que nadie! ¡Lo siento! A la única persona a la que le había pedido perdón había sido a mi hermano, pero ahora te lo pido a ti, Hinata ¡Lo sien...!– No pudo hablar pues el puño de Naruto se estrello violentamente en su estomago

–¡He dicho que te calles!– Naruto vio a Sasuke retroceder un par de pasos intentando recuperar el aire –¡Lo que dices no tiene sentido! ¡Porque Madara te manipularía para lastimar a Hinata!

–Me hice esa pregunta desde el momento que ocurrió, le exigí que me dijera porque me había obligado a rebajarme tanto, pero el maldito no me quiso responder, al ver que no estaba dispuesto a detenerme hasta obtener una explicación trato de matarme, dijo que ya no le era de utilidad, pero la maldita técnica consume mucho Chakra y fue eso lo que evito que me matara ese día, desde entonces lo he estado buscando para saber porque me obligo a forzar a la heredera Hyuuga, hace poco logre darle alcance en Suna, me dio la impresión de que se dirigía hacia acá y logre interceptarlo, pelee con él, trate de forzarlo a que me dijera que tenia en contra del Clan Hyuuga o porque demonios necesitaba que yo humillara a su heredera, pero no me dijo nada, peleamos y aun cuando estoy seguro de que lo herí de gravedad lo cierto es que yo quede en peores condiciones...

–Por eso... Por eso estabas en tan malas condiciones cuando te encontramos– Dijo Naruto en voz baja recordando el olor a sangre y las vendas ensangrentadas regadas por toda la habitación el día que habían capturado a Sasuke –Porque habías peleado con Madara...

–Así es...– Ahora que su relato casi había concluido la voz del joven Uchiha se escuchaba cansada –Y no tenia la más mínima idea de lo que llevo a Madara a trazar algo tan retorcido... Hasta hoy– Tanto Naruto como Hinata lo miraron muy serios al escuchar eso ultimo –Yo... Tengo ahora una ligera sospecha del porque de todo esto

–¿Cuál es?– Pregunto Hinata con voz queda

–Antes de decírselos necesito ver a tu hijo– Al escuchar decir eso Hinata soltó un gemido de angustia mientras retrocedía un paso y en sus ojos el miedo y la angustia regresaban con mas intensidad

–¡De ninguna manera!– Rugió Naruto parándose delante de Hinata para así cubrirla de la escrutadora mirada del Uchiha –¡No voy a permitir que te acerques a mi hijo! Puedes estar seguro de algo Sasuke, y eso es de que jamás volverás a ponerle tus manos encima a Hinata y jamás ¡Jamás! Veras a nuestro hijo...

–¿De verdad es "su" hijo?– La pregunta tomo por sorpresa al joven matrimonio haciendo enmudecer a ambos –Te conozco, Naruto y estoy seguro de que te sentiste responsable de lo que le ocurrió a Hinata, y yo se hasta donde eres capaz de llegar para mantener tus convicciones... Estoy seguro que te casaste con ella porque te sentías culpable

–¡Me case con ella porque quiero pasar toda mi vida a su lado!

–¡Si, eso es ahora, no me cabe duda! Pero no fue así al principio, no cuando por fin habías ganado el corazón de Sakura ¿Qué pudo obligarte a renunciar al amor de tu vida? ¿Tal vez evitar que un niño creciera sin padre tal y como nos paso a nosotros?

–¡Cierra la maldita boca! Tu no entiendes nada...

–¡Estoy seguro que ese niño es hijo mío! ¿Por qué otra razón unirías tu vida a la de una mujer que ni siquiera sabias que existía?

–¡Porque yo la amo!– Cuando Naruto dijo eso Sasuke se quedo callado por fin y Hinata se olvido de la angustia y el dolor que había sentido al entender lo que eso significaba

–Na... Naruto...– Dijo ella en apenas un susurro ¡Dios! Había esperado toda su vida para escucharlo decir eso y tuvo que hacerlo en las peores condiciones, ¿Por qué confesaba sus sentimientos en un momento cuando ella estaba tan angustiada que era incapaz de responderle como se merecía?

–Si... La amas ahora– Sasuke retomo la palabra una vez que se había recuperado de la sorpresa –Pero no la amabas en ese entonces, si no me habrías matado nada más descubrir lo que había hecho

–Eso, fue un error que voy a reparar ahora mismo– Y esta vez realmente se iba a lanzar contra el con toda la intención de eliminarlo, ambos lo sabían, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo varias explosiones de humo sucedieron en la habitación y antes de que cualquiera de ellos lograra reaccionar cuatro ambus se materializaron a ambos lados de Sasuke

–Uchiha Sasuke, hemos venido a llevarte de vuelta a la prisión de Konoha– Dijo uno de los enmascarados

–¿Qué esta pasando aquí?– Pregunto un furioso y confundido Naruto

–Los guardias de la celda de Sasuke Uchiha te vieron salir precipitadamente de allí, así que se acercaron a verificar y encontraron el sitio vació

–Naruto– Dijo otro de los enmascarados –Debiste informarnos en cuanto te diste cuenta de que Sasuke había escapado

–Pero ahora todo esta bien– Dijo un tercer enmascarado quien había esposado a Sasuke y lo llevaba hacia la puerta –No podrá escapara de nuevo

–Un detalle antes de marcharme– Dijo Sasuke deteniéndose justamente cuando estaba pasando al lado de Naruto quien sentía la frustración de no poder evitar que Sasuke escapara de él –Solo me gustaría hacerte notar algo– Le dijo en uno tono de voz que solo ellos podían escuchar –Si yo no hubiera forzado a Hinata tu jamás te habrías casado con ella... ¡Vamos! ¡Ni siquiera te habrías fijado en ella! Lo cierto, dobe, aunque no quieras aceptarlo, es que parte de tu actual felicidad conyugal me la debes a mi– Al escuchar esto ultimo los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par y la furia se convirtió en algo amargo y frió que se acento en sus entrañas, odio a Sasuke más por eso ultimo, porque tenia razón, si no hubiera pasado lo que paso él jamás habría descubierto la maravillosa mujer que era Hinata.

–Naruto– Escuchar su nombre como si fuera una suplica de labios de Hinata fue lo que lo hizo reaccionar, volteo a mirarla y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el limite de lo que podía soportar, rápidamente se dirigió a ella y la envolvió en sus brazos, ella se hundió en su pecho y por fin se permitió ser vulnerable pues sus rodillas se negaron a seguirla sosteniendo, entonces Naruto la levanto en brazos y la llevo hasta la cama donde ambos se recostaron –Él... Él no parecía mentir... Sobre lo de Madara...

–No lo hacia– Aseguro Naruto –Y eso solo a hecho todo más difícil– Beso la frente de su esposa con ternura –Perdóname, te prometí que no iba a permitir que se te acercara y te falle miserablemente

–No, yo sé de lo que él es capaz... Además llegaste a tiempo... _"Y dijiste que me amabas"_– Agrego mentalmente ¡Dios! Como deseaba poder hablar de eso, poder decirle que ella también lo amaba, pero sin duda ese no era el mejor momento pues ahora su principal preocupación era otra –¡No podemos permitir que se acerque a Hiro!

–No lo hará, no se lo permitiremos– Aseguro él, entonces con cuidado ella se parto y se levanto, antes de él pudiera preguntar que pasaba ella extendió su mano hacia el rubio

–Deje a Hiro en casa de Neji-Niisan y Tenten, sería mejor que fuéramos por él, debe estar preguntado por su padre, no te ha visto desde que te marchaste de la misión

–Bien, yo también tengo deseos de ver a mi hijo– Respondió tomando la mano de Hinata y sin soltarse fueron a recoger a su pequeño hijo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Y hasta aquí queda! Ya se descubrió lo que llevo a Sasuke a actuar como lo hizo, pero aun falta saber porque Madara lo obligo, aunque ya a estas alturas estoy segura de que muchos ya lo sospechan, debo decir que algunas teorías se acercaron bastante y una de plano lo adivino. Como dije en el otro capitulo ya estamos cerca del final, yo calculo que uso tres capítulos más y listo. Bueno, pasemos a los reviews, por cierto, si hay alguna incoherencia en mis respuestas me disculpo pero es que me estoy cayendo de sueño, y ya no aguanto mi nariz con tanto estornudo ¡Odio resfriarme!.

**Princess311:** Gracias, me da gusto saber que has leído mis otras historias y aun más que te hayan gustado, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado.

**Sifu Sihaya:** ¡Ujule! Si eso te parece injusto espera a ver lo que pasa en el próximo capitulo, como pudiste ver Hinata no se tomo muy bien el regreso de Sasuke ¡Y lo que le espera! Lo bueno que Naruto no piensa dejarla sola. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**okashira janet:** Lo malo que lo interrumpieron de nuevo y no pudo matarlo, ¡Ni hablar! Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**maye-neko-girl:** Como ya se vio en este capitulo Sasuke ya explico porque se porto como un reverendo desgraciado, aunque nada lo justifica, sobre que pasara con Hiro, bueno, se verá un poco de eso en el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Hinako uzumaki Hyuuga:** Gracias, pero el éxito se lo debo totalmente a ustedes. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Gabe Logan:** Pues me temo que el temple de Hinata no se vio aquí, eso lo estoy reservando para más adelante, si tengo entre mis escritos el principio de lo que sería un fic NaruHina-SasuHina, pero ese no es mi único proyecto y aun no estoy segura de si ese es el que le va a seguir a "El sentimiento correcto" así que aun es pronto para decirlo, tienes un estilo de escribir bastante fluido, de momento "Hinata Hyuga No Himitsu" me tiene totalmente enganchada. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Mud-chan:** Pues por fin Sasuke explico porque hizo lo que hizo, ahora es el criterio de cada quien juzgarlo pues aunque lo que hizo no tiene perdón realmente no quería hacerlo, pronto se sabrá el papel que Hiro juega en todo esto. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Onigan:** Pues por fin Sasuke explico lo que tenia que explicar, ahora hay que saber que es lo que pretende Madara, en el próximo capitulo veremos que es lo que la frustración, los celos y la libido de Naruto pueden hacer al combinarse. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Sean-Raizou:** Pues ya se desentraño una parte del misterio del porque Sasuke hizo lo que hizo, ahora solo queda saber que es lo que pretende Madara, aunque estoy segura de que ya sospechan lo que trama. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**ETOLPLOW-KUN:** ¿Yo escribir un fic No NaruHina? ¡Jamás! Tengo una idea para un fic NaruHina-SasuHina, pero sin duda que seria el NaruHina sobre todo, jamás dejaría a Sasuke como pareja definitiva de Naruto. En este capitulo no hubo lemon, pero espera a ver el capitulo que sigue. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Zeromtk:** ¡Ups! Entonces sin duda este capitulo te dejo aun más frustrado, me disculpo por ello pero necesito que Sasuke viva para lo que sigue, al menos Naruto lo maltrato un poquito en este capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que a pesar de todo haya habido algo en el capitulo que te haya gustado.

**Arcangel Guerrero:** Pues por fin Sasuke se ha explicado, aunque eso no lo hace menos miserable, desgraciado y bastardo de lo que es. Al menos Naruto pudo golpearlo otro poquito. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**AgHnA:** Lo siento, temo que tendrás que esperar al siguiente capitulo para saber porque Naruto sentirá celos de Sasuke, pero créeme que tendrá una forma algo peculiar de solucionarlo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**hiNAru Aburame:** Pues temo que eso es exactamente lo que hizo Sakura, al menos Naruto ya admitió amar a Hinata, lo malo que estaba tan enojado al momento de decirlo que ni cuenta se dio, pero pronto le tocara a Hinata decirle lo que ella siente. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te hay gustado.

**fer gp:** En efecto Hinata y Naruto le han agarrado gusto a las "actividades nocturnas" y espera a ver lo que ocurre en el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te hay gustado.

**yamiko-chan:** ¡Wow! ¡Haces que me sonroje! No te preocupes, me gustan los reviews ya sean cortos o largos. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Wesli: **Gracias, al menos Naruto pudo maltratar otro poquito a Sasuke, te agradezco el comentario y ojala que el capitulo te hay gustado.

**AikkaChokoreto:** Paciencia, en el siguiente capitulo veremos a Naruto celoso en todo su esplendor. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo te hay gustado.

**sakura1402:** ¡Me alegra verte aquí, amiga! Pues en este capitulo ya se supieron los motivos de Sasuke, ahora falta averiguar los motivos de Madara. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Princess311:** Pues tanto como que Hinata perdone a Sasuke no creo, pero al menos ya sabe que realmente no quería lastimarla. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Myri Weasley28:** ¡Aaaayyyy! Me encanta que me llames sempai. Bueno, pues aquí están los motivos de Sasuke, pero sin duda nada cambia que sea un maldito bastardo, pronto le tocara a Hinata decirle a Naruto lo que siente y que ambos puedan hablar sobre eso, y Sakura metió la pata pero en esta ocasión realmente fue son querer. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me gusto mucho (sobre todo por los insultos hacia Sasuke) espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Narutoxhinata:** Tu hipótesis es bastante acertada, y aquí no se vio mucho a Naruto celoso, pero en el siguiente capitulo ¡Espera a ver lo que hace! Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado

**Ori-chan23:** Pues se podría decir que Sasuke si esta arrepentido porque con todo y todo realmente no quería lastimar a Hinata y si, Sakura sigue enamorada de Naruto, no te preocupes que yo se bien lo que es estar abrumada con la tarea (tanto la que me dejan como la que yo tengo que revisar en el trabajo), de inmediato me voy a dar una vuelta por tu fic. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**AnkoUchihachan:** Pues teniendo en cuenta el trauma por el que paso Hinata yo diría que no lo tomo tan mal, pero la pobre no sabe lo que le espera en el próximo capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Jan di-chan:** Pues es mutuo porque a mi también me encanta tu fic y tu forma de escribir. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Tosaka:** No te preocupes que en el próximo capitulo veremos a Naruto celoso en todo su esplendor. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Ainimchan:** Lo malo que otra vez lo interrumpieron, pero al menos pudo golpearlo tantito, y espera a ver lo que pasa en el próximo capitulo, se podría interpretar como que Naruto va a marcar su territorio. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Aoi-Hyuga:** Pues como se pudo ver en este capitulo no es lo que trama Sasuke si no lo que trama Madara, y espera a ver el próximo capitulo donde a Naruto le darán un empujonzote Jijiji. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te hay gustado.

**Shinobu-Hyuga:** Pues otra vez lo interrumpieron , pero al menos Naruto pudo maltratar otro poquito a Sasuke. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Kasumi905:** Pues en el próximo capitulo veremos lo mejor de Naruto celoso. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te hay gustado.

**EmilyHotchner: **Pues aquí tienes la continuación, ojala que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Morumi:** ¡No! ¡Si yo también odio el NaruSaku!, tal vez algún día escriba un poco de SasuHina (Que al final terminaría siendo NaruHina, claro) pero jamás de los jamases escribiría NaruSaku. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Mariana:** Pues ya vimos por fin que fue lo que paso con Sasuke, pero temo que tendrás que esperar al próximo capitulo para ver a Naruto celoso. Muchas gracias por el comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Princesa Kurai:** No te preocupes que ya pronto Hinata le dirá lo que siente, al menos Naruto ya lo admitió. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Alinita28:** Lo siento pero de momento necesito a Sasuke con vida, al menos su regreso sirvió para que Naruto admitiera que Naruto esta enamorado de Hinata, aunque ni cuenta se dio, ahora solo falta que Hinata le diga lo que ella siente y para eso falta poco. Muchas gracias por tu comentario (Me saco más de una sonrisa) y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**ana-gaara:** En efecto, Naruto siempre al lado de Hinata, y espera a ver lo que ocurre en el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**javier de jesus segura salas:** Pues estuvo a punto de pasar pero Naruto llego a tiempo, lo malo que otra vez lo interrumpieron cuando iba a acabar con Sasuke. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**hitoki-chan:** ¿Marcar el cuerpo de su amante? ¡Suena bien! En el siguiente capitulo Naruto va a hacer algo parecido ¡Espera a ver! Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**OchibiMar:** Pues al menos Naruto pudo maltratar otro poquito a Sasuke, no hubo lemon en el siguiente capitulo, ¡Pero espera a ver lo que sigue! Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**sheccil-chan:** Pues al menos una parte del misterio ya se aclaro y pronto se descubrirá el resto (aunque te apuesto que ya la mayoría sospecha que va a pasar). Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Yue isabella:** Pues de momento Sakura cometió un error pero en ningún momento fue con malas intenciones y ya se vio que Sasuke realmente jamás quiso lastimar a Hinata, así que yo diría que no los estoy mostrando como villanos desalmados, pero en este caso eres tu quien lo decide. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**diana carolina:** Pues Sasuke estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por las hormonas, afortunadamente Hinata se dio cuenta y después Naruto llego justo a tiempo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Heero Kusanagi:** Pues al menos el que Sasuke regresara sirvió para que Naruto admitiera sus sentimientos, y ya pronto le tocara el turno a Hinata. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**Jemarusama:** Pues en este capitulo estaba aun más decidido a despacharse a Sasuke, pero de nuevo lo interrumpieron. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**poison girl 29:** Lo bueno que a ella se le ocurrió escaparse para estar sola y tranquilizarse, lo malo que lo que paso cuando regreso a su casa estuvo a punto de volver a traumarla. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**hannita asakura:** Pues ya se vio como reacciono Hinata y de momento solo los involucrados (ellos tres y Tsunade) son los que saben la verdad, bueno, Sasuke no toda pero ya sospecha. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**sango surime:** ¡Gracias por tu entusiasmo, amiga! Aquí tienes la continuación y ojala te guste.

**CarMasi:** Pues aquí esta la continuación y se revelaron un par de cositas importantes, a ver que pasa en el capitulo siguiente. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Haseo55:** ¡Calma! ¡Eso jamás pasara en uno de mis fics! Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Lavi-hime 4E –3:** Pues de que Naruto quiere matar a Sasuke claro que quiere, pero a cada rato lo interrumpen. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**kaori91:** Pues ya vimos la reacción de Hinata y los motivos de Sasuke, ahora falta saber los planes de Madara. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**keiko210382:** Muchas gracias, me halaga tu comentario (aunque lamento decirte que los lemon son parte primordial de mis fics) Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**nagaraboshi4739:** Temo que Naruto celoso lo veremos hasta el próximo capitulo, pero al menos ya sabemos que paso para que Sasuke hiciera lo que hizo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**TaoRyu:** Temo que en este capitulo no hubo lemon, pero prometo que lo habrá sin falta en el siguiente. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Nayadydy:** ¡Felicidades y mas felicidades! ¡No hay nada mas bello que ser madre! Te deseo de todo corazón que tu bebe este bien ¡Por favor no dejes de avisarme cuando tu angelito llegue ¡Kiiiaaa! ¡Me da muchísima ternura pensar en un bebito!. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**FlorItachiUchiha:** Pues definitivamente no lo tuvo nada fácil, lo bueno que Hinata lo ama lo suficiente para comprenderlo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Xicamagas:** Muchas gracias, prometo esforzarme para que el fic siga siendo del gusto de todos. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

**Rocio Hyuga:** Lo siento, pero los celos de Naruto se verán hasta el próximo capitulo, pero espera a ver que pasa cuando los celos se combinan con la libido. Muchísimas gracias y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**hinata uzumaki:** Temo que si, ya faltan 3 o a lo mucho 4 capítulos para el final. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**fujioka-chan:** Pues Sasuke ya empezó a sospechar, imagínate si ve el color del cabello de Hiro, tendrás que esperar a ver que pasa en el siguiente capitulo. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**hyuuga-destiny:** Pues aquí tienes la continuación, ojala que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Deltaporsiempre:** Pues parece que esta vez soy yo la que se ha demorado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**December Ice Star:** Pues temo que no le fue muy bien al principio a Naruto cuando le dio la noticia a Hinata, y luego Sasuke lo empeora. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Oyuky Chan:** Pues me da mucho gusto saber que te estas recuperando, espero que a estas alturas ya este totalmente recuperada, pues aunque Hinata trato de tomarse bien la noticia del regreso de Sasuke la manera en que este trato de sacarle ventaja cuando lo confundió con Naruto lo hecho a perder, lo bueno que Naruto llego a tiempo y hasta admitió que la amaba y al menos ya saben que fue lo que hizo que Sasuke actuara como lo hizo. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**narutoxhinatax13:** Me alegra saber que mi fic te gusto, me esforzare para que siga siendo así. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

**Xicama:** Lamento el retraso pero aquí tienes la continuación, ojala que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Sakima:** Si, ese fic es uno de los que mas me gustan, me alegra que te dieras un pequeño respiro de tu tarea para darte una vuelta por mi fic. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Javiitaaa:** Pues aquí ya se expusieron las razones de Sasuke para hacer lo que hizo, pero el Naruto celoso te lo debo para el próximo capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Kumiko Uzumaki:** ¡Wow! He recibido reviews largos (¡Y me encantan!) pero sin duda tus análisis de los capítulos son los mas detallados y meticulosos que he leído, sin mencionar que tus teorías se acercaron muchísimo a lo que llevo a Sasuke a actuar como lo hizo ¡Que digo se acercaron! ¡Acertaste completamente! Me has impresionado, es poco lo que puedo responderte que tu no hayas concluido ya, solo puedo decirte que si Hinata no ha tenido un bebé de Naruto (todavía) es porque así debe ir la trama, pero ya me ocupare de eso más adelante, aprecio muchísimo tus recomendaciones, te aseguro que lo tomare en cuenta y te agradezco muchísimo la atención que le diste a los detalles de cada capitulo, de verdad que espero seguir recibiendo más de esos comentarios tuyos, realmente me alegra ver la atención que le diste a cada capitulo. Muchísimas gracias por todos y cada uno de tus comentarios, ojala que este capitulo también merezca otro review.

**gatitha vampírica:** ¡No me odies! (especialmente porque me retrase con este capitulo) aquí tienes la continuación y ojala que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Hinatita23:** Gracias por la invitación, checare tu fic, pues habrá que ver que pasa con ese foro, yo también espero que puedas publicar toda tu historia. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**JessyPotter:** Pues la verdad me siento honrada de saber que aunque no seas fan de Naruto hayas decidido seguir mi historia, prometo esforzarme para lograr que la historia sea buena, por favor, cualquier duda o sugerencia no dudes en decírmelo, y aun cuando no dejes reviews me hace muy feliz saber que seguirás mi historia (pero de verdad te agradecería muchísimo que me escribieras alguna otra vez) te recomendaría revisar mi fic "Melodía apasionada" también es de Naruto pero es una historia alternativa donde no son ninjas y es una historia que combina el romance y la música y personalmente la considero mi mejor trabajo. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

**Uzumaki-tsuki:** ¿Cuatro días? ¡Wow! Pues muchísimas gracias por dedicarme todo ese tiempo, me haces sentir muy halagada, muchísimas gracias, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y de nuevo gracias por tu mensaje.

**natsumi hhr nh:** Pues aquí tenemos las razones de Sasuke para actuar como lo hizo, ahora falta ver que hace Naruto al respecto. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Kazuma:** Con un ligero retraso pero aquí esta la continuación, espero que te guste. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

**Kaory Hyuga:** Jijiji, pues si, Naruto esta haciendo un excelente trabajo pervirtiendo a Hinata, aunque ahora la reaparición de Sasuke va a suponer un nuevo obstáculo para nuestra pareja protagónica, quienes por cierto van a tener que cuidar mucho a su hijo, especialmente porque Sasuke ya empezó a sospechar. Pues a mi me gusta mucho el día de muertos, aquí acostumbramos visitar en los panteones a nuestros familiares y amigos que se nos han adelantado y en la noche les ponemos una ofrenda con la comida que más les gustaba (y en el caso de mi abuelito le ponemos su tequila preferida) y el próximo año te preparo una habitación porque aquí en México no existe la colada morada (¿?) lo que es típico en estas fechas es el "pan de muerto" que sin importar como suene es un delicioso pan cubierto de azúcar, créeme, es riquísimo ¡A mi me encanta! Es lo que mas me gusta de estas fechas. Te agradezco por compartir un poco de tu cultura conmigo. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Placebo:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, en el próximo capitulo también habrá algo de lemon, y créeme que aun nos falta ver más sobre Sasuke. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**temari-125:** Pues de momento lo que Naruto quiere es asegurarse que Sasuke no se de cuenta de que Hiro es su hijo, falta ver si lo logra, y ahora ya se revelo una parte del misterio del porque Sasuke ataco a Hinata. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer mi fic y más aun por dejarme un review, por favor no dejen de decirme que opinan. Yo creo que subo la continuación el día 20 (al menos intentare que sea ese día) Hasta entonces espero que les vaya muy bien en todo lo que hagan ¡Hasta pronto!


	12. Chapter 12 Envidia

¡Dios! Me estoy cayendo de sueño! Creo que llevo como cinco horas consecutivas pegada a la computadora terminando el capitulo y respondiendo a sus reviews ¡Pero estoy feliz! No tienen idea de lo mucho que me emociona ver que a pesar de lo avanzado de la historia el flujo de comentarios no disminuye si no todo lo contrario ¡Muchas gracias, los amo! Ok. Después de este capitulo dos más y ya terminamos, ahora solo tengo que seleccionar cual de mis siguientes proyectos es el que sigue. Bueno, antes de empezar quiero darles las gracias a todos por seguir leyendo este fic y aun más gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un comentario. Ahora si, pasemos al capitulo.

* * *

CAPITULO 12

**Envidia**

–¿¡Pero que carajos significa esto! ¡Tiene que ser una broma!– Grito Naruto completamente furioso mientras golpeaba con el puño el escritorio de Tsunade. Hacía cinco días que Sasuke les había "explicado" a él y a Hinata porque la había atacado ese día y después había regresado a la prisión de Konoha a la espera de ser juzgado, cosa que había pasado esa mañana, a medio día Tsunade lo había mandado llamar para decirle cual había sido el resultado del juicio –¿En que pensaban esos viejos imbeciles cuando decidieron exonerar a Sasuke?– Tsunade suspiro cansada, a ella también le costaba trabajo aceptar la resolución del consejo de la aldea

–Exonerar no es la palabra adecuada...– Trato de explicar pero Naruto la interrumpió

–¿Y cual es entonces?– Furioso comenzó a pasearse por la habitación como un león enjaulado –¡Esta libre! Ahora ese madito bastardo estará paseándose por las calles de la aldea como si todo lo que hubiera hecho no significara nada

–Sasuke estará vigilado las 24 horas, Naruto– Intento de nuevo serenarlo la mujer –Y aun cuando traiciono a la aldea temo que las personas que Sasuke asesino en su ausencia no afectan para nada a Konoha, de hecho algunas de ellas eran criminales terribles...

–¡Violo a Hinata!

–Pero el consejo no sabe eso– Al escucharla Naruto gruño lleno de frustración, era la historia de toda su vida, todos siempre favorecían a Sasuke

–Es porque es el ultimo de su Clan ¿Verdad?

–Es injusto pero así es– Le respondió Tsunade –Sasuke no pude abandonar la aldea bajo ninguna circunstancia y estará vigilado por los mejores anbus todo el tiempo Naruto y él sabe que al menor alboroto que provoque será confinado de nuevo a la prisión...

–Disculpa mi escepticismo, pero eso no sirvió de mucho la primera vez– Dijo con sarcasmo –Y si ya fue capaz de escapar de la prisión no creo que le cueste mucho trabajo escapar de los ninjas que lo vigilen

–Para eso cuento contigo, Naruto– Dijo muy seria –Sé que tu estarás pendiente de todos sus movimientos –Naruto por fin se detuvo y contemplo fijamente a la Hokage, cuando hablo su voz era gélida

–Estaré pendiente de mi familia, y si intenta acercarse a Hinata o a Hiro lo destrozare

–Naruto, no creo tener que decirte que cualquier intento de asesinato contra Sasuke Uchiha se consideraría una traición, al menos de momento que es el ultimo Uchiha y el único que podría preservar su línea de sangre

–Eso es pura basura– Dijo y después volvió a golpear el escritorio de Tsunade –¡Él merece morir! O al menos pasar el resto de su patética vida encerrado...

–Tal vez si los ancianos del consejo supieran que hay alguien más con la sangre Uchiha podrían reconsiderar...

–¡No lo digas! ¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensarlo!– La interrumpió indignado –¡Hiro es hijo mío! Y nadie, óyelo bien ¡Nadie dirá jamás otra cosa!– Y después se marcho hecho una furia dejando a una agobiada Hokage en su oficina.

...

Hinata caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, en una mano traía una bolsa con comestibles y con la otra sostenía a Hiro, quien caminaba con una curiosa sonrisa, ella lo contemplaba embelesada, en verdad amaba a su hijo, él y Naruto eran todo su mundo, no le gustaba admitirlo pero había estado intranquila los últimos días tanto que había vuelto el estomago esa mañana, y la anterior, y la otra antes de esa, también se había sentido algo fatigada y le dolía un poco la espalda, incluso de había desmayado ayer por la tarde justo cuando ella y Naruto estaban comiendo, su rubio se preocupo tanto que la obligo a hacerse un chequeo y a solicitar algunos días de descanso, y de hecho precisamente de ahí venia, había pasado con Shizune para que la revisara, la asistente de la Hokage le dijo que estaba bien, que probablemente solo estaba estresada, aun así le hizo una serie de análisis y le dijo que pasara dentro de dos días por los resultados, y también le autorizo algunos días de descanso, cosa que agrado mucho a Hinata, con Sasuke en la aldea, aun cuando estuviera encerrado, no se sentía tranquila estado lejos de su hijo, por eso en cuanto salió del consultorio paso a recoger a su hijo a quien había dejado bajo el cuidado de Tenten y después había salido a comprar las cosas para la cena, por alguna razón ese día despertó con muchas ganas de comer una buena porción de pastel de queso con chocolate. Justo cuando estaba considerando agregar fresas al pastel sintió que Hiro comenzaba a tironear de su mano

–¿Pasa algo, hijo?– Le pregunto, el pequeño señalaba algo al otro lado de la acera, cuando Hinata miro en esa dirección se encontró con un pequeño parque

–¡jugal, jugal!– Decía el pequeño señalando el lugar, Hinata lo considero, no había problema, aun era temprano y podía darle ese pequeño gusto a su hijo

–De acuerdo, Hiro-Chan– Le decía sonriente mientras se dirigía al parque para regocijo de su pequeño hijo –¿A que quieres jugar?

–¡Adena!– Exclamo el pequeño señalando el cajón de arena que había más adelante, Hinata sonrió y lo llevo a ese lugar, desde que Gaara había asistido a la boda de Neji y había manipulado la arena haciendo algunas esculturas para divertir a Hiro este había desarrollado un peculiar gusto por jugar con la arena. Estuvieron jugando un rato, cuando un sonido llamo la atención de Hinata, aun cuando su actitud no lo demostró y parecía que ella no se había movido Hinata se pudo en guardia al percatarse de que tres ninjas la habían rodeado, vigilándola; Hiro reía alegremente al ver que su pequeña pirámide de arena estaba quedando muy bien, y aun cuando parecía que su madre le prestaba toda su atención la realidad era muy diferente, Hinata ya había ubicado donde se habían colocado los ninjas, y también se percato de que eran ninjas de Konoha, anbus probablemente ¿Pero que hacían en ese lugar? ¿Estarían vigilándola? No, no había motivo, pero sin duda que esos anbus estaban vigilando a alguien ¿Pero a quien?

Entonces lo sintió, se dirigía hacia ella, reprimió una exclamación de angustia mientras se levantaba bruscamente tratando de sujetar a su hijo para marcharse a toda prisa, desgraciadamente él fue más rápido

–Hinata Hyuuga, justo la persona que estaba buscando– Ella se giro de nuevo tratando de cubrir a su hijo de la mirada de Sasuke, Hinata maldijo la rapidez del Uchiha quien aparentemente podía ocultar su chakra mejor que los anbus, y también era más rápido

–¿Pero... Como...?– Pregunto mirándolo fijamente, sentía el miedo crecer en su corazón, pero este no era nada comparado con la desesperación de proteger a su hijo por lo que esta vez no se amedrento y enfrentó al Uchiha mirándolo directamente a los ojos –¿Cómo es que esta fuera?– Sutilmente dirigió sus ojos hacia los lugares donde los anbus los vigilaban, no parecía que intentaran capturar a Sasuke

–¿No lo sabes?– A Hinata no le gusta nada la sonrisa arrogante que se mostró en el rostro de Sasuke –El consejo de la aldea decidió darme una nueva oportunidad– Ella palideció al escucharlo, pero no retrocedió –Es mas que nada para que el Clan Uchiha sea reconstruido... Claro que ellos no saben que eso ya esta en marcha desde hace tiempo ¿No es así, Hinata?– Le pregunto mientras trataba de moverse a un lado con la intención de ver al niño que estaba detrás de su madre, pero Hinata se movió junto con él para seguir obstaculizándole la vista

–No se de que hablas– Le dijo fríamente –Pero teniendo en cuenta que hay tres anbus siguiéndote de cerca y dos más un poco más lejos es evidente que la aldea aun no confía en ti, así que no creo que te convenga armar alboroto, que es justo lo que voy a hacer como no te alejes de mi y de mi hijo en este instante– Ni bien había terminado de decir esto cuando sintió un tironcito en su pantalón y para su terrible angustia Hiro se asomo de detrás de ella para mirar con curiosidad al extraño con quien hablaba su madre

–¿Mami?– Pregunto tímidamente sin dejar de mirar al sujeto desconocido quien a su vez lo miraba fijamente

–Todo esta bien, Hiro-Chan, regresa a jugar, cariño

–Hiro– Repitió Sasuke mientras experimentaba una emoción completamente nueva en su interior, sin duda que ese pequeño se parecía muchísimo a su madre, pero había algo en sus facciones que no pertenecía al Clan Hyuuga, y él podía darse cuenta de inmediato, el hijo de Hinata no tenia nada que le recordara a Naruto, pero curiosamente le recordaba un poco a Itachi y a él mismo cuando era niño, entonces confirmo sus sospechas y sintió que una sensación muy parecida al jubilo comenzaba a expandirse en su corazón ¡Tenia un hijo! ¡Era papá! ¡Papá de un niño precioso! –Es... Tan lindo... Se parece a Itachi...– Dijo sin ver otra cosa que no fuera al pequeño que seguía escondido detrás de su madre, dio un paso en dirección a él, pero antes de que pudiera dar el segundo pudo divisar un kunai que ella había sacado de entre sus ropas, y lo había hecho tan rápido y tan hábilmente que estaba seguro que los anbus no se habían dado cuenta, sin duda que pensaban que simplemente estaban hablando ya que no parecían tener intenciones de intervenir

–Da un solo paso más en dirección a mi hijo y te aseguro que voy a cortarte una parte de tu cuerpo que vas a extrañar mucho– Lo amenazo Hinata, y lo hizo con tal convicción que Sasuke retrocedió sorprendido

–¡Wow! Te ves completamente diferente cuando estas enfadada ¿Sabias?

–Tal vez no pude defenderme muy bien a mi misma de ti en el pasado, pero créeme que es muy diferente cuando se trata de mi hijo– Sasuke la contemplo, cuando ella menciono el pasado no pudo evitar recordar, no se sentía orgulloso de lo que había hecho, y peor aun, durante esos dos años la culpa lo había perseguido y junto con esta el recuerdo del hermoso y cálido cuerpo de la Hyuuga, sentía asco por si mismo, pero no pudo evitar recorrer el cuerpo de Hinata con sus ojos, sin duda la maternidad no le había afectado, mas bien todo lo contrario, estaba aun mas escultural que antes

–Ese hijo también es mi...

–¡CALLATE!– Le grito furiosa mientras le arrojaba el kunai, Sasuke lo esquivo por muy poco, aun así logro hacerle una pequeña cortada en el pómulo, sintió que los anbus se ponían alerta pero parecía que no iban a interferir aun, por lo visto de momento se limitaban a observar y no sabían de lo que estaban hablando, no sabia si eso era bueno o malo

–Hinata... Yo... Jamás quise lastimarte, si hubiera tenido un poco más de tiempo y romper ese maldito Genjutsu que Madara me puso jamás habría pasado...

–El que lo sientas no lo borrará

–¿Mami?– Hinata se volvió a mirar a Hiro quien a su vez miraba temeroso a Sasuke, aun cuando Hiro era muy pequeño era muy capaz de darse cuenta de que su madre había atacado a ese hombre, lo que significaba que era una mala persona –¿Quen esh?– Pregunto señalado a Sasuke y queriendo saber quien era

–No es nadie, Hiro-Chan, regresa a jugar– Pero el pequeño simplemente se quedo detrás de ella aferrado al pantalón de su madre

–Hinata, sin duda que he hecho cosas terribles y para ser honesto no me arrepiento de la mayoría, pero en tu caso... Quiero hacer algo para arreglarlo

–¿Qué podrías hacer?– Le pregunto ella cortante

–Quiero asumir mi responsabilidad... Si hubiera sabido que quedaste...– Se corto al ver como Hinata llevaba su mano hacia la cintura donde sin duda tenia otro kunai –Si hubiera sabido que ibas a tener un bebé me habría entregado de inmediato

–¿Para que? ¿Para contarles a todos lo que me hiciste? Comprenderás que no te crea ¿Verdad? Ya estas aquí ¿Por qué no lo confesaste durante tu "juicio"?

–Puedo hacerlo ahora si es lo que quieres

–¡No te atrevas!– Dijo con una mezcla de angustia y furia –Ahora eso haría más mal que bien–Hinata lo contemplo, Sasuke parecía angustiado, sabia que lo más probable es que fuera sincero al decir que realmente no quería lastimarla, pero Hinata no estaba segura de poder perdonarlo algún día –Si de verdad quieres compensarme solo mantente alejado de mi

–No– Lo dijo con tal convicción que ella se quedo sin palabras –Creo que no me entendiste, dije que quería asumir mi responsabilidad, mi responsabilidad contigo y con Hiro

–No te entiendo...

–Quiero que tu y nuest... tu hijo vengan a vivir conmigo en la villa Uchiha– Un pequeño grito escapo de la garganta de Hinata y retrocedió un paso, el efecto de esas palabras fue el mismo que si le hubieran dado una bofetada

–Tu... Tu... ¡Tu estas completamente loco!– Grito debatiéndose entre la indignación, el miedo y la furia –¿¡Como se te ocurre proponerme tal cosa! ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?

–No me malentiendas, no quiero que abandones a tu esposo y te vayas conmigo así como así, quiero que te divorcies de Naruto y después te cases conmigo– Ella lo miro incrédula

–Me ofende que pienses que voy a considerar siquiera semejante locura

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque estoy felizmente casada, amo a mi esposo y no quiero cambiar la vida que tengo

–Ya has dejado de negar que ese hijo es mío ¿Lo has notado?– Un chispazo de temor atravesó los ojos de Hinata

–No es cierto

–Claro que si, no importa cuanto se esfuercen tu y el dobe en negarlo, ese niño es hijo mío y tarde o temprano necesitara de mi

–¡Hiro no te necesita para nada!

–¿Y que pasara cuando su línea sucesora se active?– Supo que había acertado al verla enmudecer –No podrás ayudarlo porque no será el Byakugan, y aun cuando tampoco será el Sharingan estoy seguro que yo estoy más preparado para ayudarle a sobrellevar y controlar ese poder– La vio negar con la cabeza –Sabes que tengo razón

–No quiero ir contigo, no soporto tenerte cerca siquiera ¿Cómo crees que podría vivir a tu lado?

–Solo necesito una oportunidad, jamás le he sido indiferente a las mujeres, estoy seguro que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que me aceptaras

–Tu ego es algo serio ¿Sabias?

–Tu me gustas, Hinata– Ella contuvo el aliento, jamás espero que le dijera eso

–Estas mintiendo

–No, no lo hago, tu eras la única en la academia que no me acosaba y siempre te mostrabas tranquila, tu apariencia dulce y discreta y ser la heredera de uno de los más antiguos y poderosos clanes de la aldea te hacia una chica más que elegible para mi, si no hubiera conocido a Orochimaru y no me hubiera marchado de la aldea tarde o temprano habría tratado de hacer que te fijaras en mi– Hinata lo miro inmóvil, no parecía que estuviera mintiendo, pero por alguna razón esa revelación por parte de Sasuke la asusto

–No necesito que te responsabilices de nada, tengo a Naruto y él me da todo lo que yo necesito

–¿Y tu le das todo lo que necesita?– Ella parpadeo confundida –¿Él es feliz contigo?

–Yo... ¡Por supuesto que si!

–No te engañes, Hinata, él estuvo enamorado de Sakura toda su vida, sin duda sigue estándolo

–¡Lo ha superado!

–Trata de convencerse que lo ha superado pero seguramente aun se pregunta como habría sido su vida con ella, especialmente ahora que Sakura por fin le corresponde

–No... Naruto no... Él... Él me lo diría...

–No si se sintiera culpable, lo sabes

–¡Mientes!

–No miento, te diré que pienso, Naruto se ha resignado a vivir contigo y a aceptado la relativa felicidad que tu puedes darle pero en el fondo él sigue preguntándose como habría sido su vida si hubiera podido pasarla al lado de su verdadero amor

–¡Basta!– La determinación de Hinata comenzaba a decaer

–Y creo que es egoísta de tu parte retenerlo a tu lado valiéndote de su sentimiento de culpa

–¡No! ¡Yo jamás...!

–¡Libéralo!– Hinata jadeo asustada al darse cuanta que Sasuke, con un ágil movimiento estaba ahora a solo unos pocos centímetros de ella –Él renuncio a su verdadera felicidad por ti pero esta en tu mano darle la libertad de recuperarla, si vienes conmigo él podrá regresar con Sakura quien podrá hacerlo feliz, verdaderamente feliz

–Pero...– Dijo en un susurro tratando de replicar, algo había en las palabras de Sasuke que le dolían como si la estuvieran desgarrando desde adentro ¡Dolía tanto! ¿Y si Sasuke tenia razón? ¿Y si en el fondo Naruto aun sentía algo por Sakura? Había dicho que la amaba, pero no se lo dijo a ella, se lo había dicho a Sasuke ¿Y si había mentido intentando protegerla? –No puede ser...

–Ven conmigo, Hinata, yo cuidare de ti y de nuestro hijo y así Naruto podrá volver con Sakura y concentrarse en convertirse en Hokage... Sé que aun me temes y lo entiendo– Levanto la mano y le rozo la mejilla con delicadeza, ella estaba tan perturbada por sus palabras que ni siquiera noto el gesto –Dame una oportunidad Hinata y te juro que convertiré todo el dolor que te he causado el alegría

–No...– Su voz había bajado tanto que Sasuke apenas la escucho

–Si no te alejas de ella ahora mismo voy a matarte– Esa voz trajo de regreso a Hinata a la realidad, retrocedió bruscamente alejándose de Sasuke y fijo su mirada por encima del hombro de este desde donde podía ver a un muy molesto Naruto

–Sin duda ya estarás enterado de que cualquier ataque contra mi persona se consideraría alta traición ¿Verdad, Dobe?– Dijo Sasuke aparentando tranquilidad y volteando a mirarlo

–Entonces tendré que conformarte con mutilarte– Sasuke estaba a punto de responderle pero la voz llena de alegría de Hiro se lo impidió

–¡Papi!– Grito feliz mientras corría graciosamente hacia Naruto con los brazos abiertos –¡Papi! ¡Papi!– Siguió diciendo al pasar de largo al lado de Sasuke hasta llegar a Naruto que lo recibió gustosamente entre sus brazos para después cargarlo. El Uchiha sintió una espantosa punzada de celos al ver como SU hijo abrazaba a Naruto para después estampar un sonoro beso en la mejilla del mismo

–¡Hola, campeón! Papá ya esta aquí– Con Hiro en sus brazos avanzo hasta donde estaba Sasuke, siguió de largo y llego hasta Hinata a quien le paso a Hiro para después levantar la bolsa de comestibles que había sido olvidada completamente –Hinata ¿Por qué no llevas a Hiro con Kurenai-Sensei? Estoy seguro de que le gustaría jugar con Azuma-Chan

–Pero... Naruto...

–Ve, no tardare en alcanzarte– Ella solo lo miro unos instantes y después asintió con la cabeza, dio media vuelta y se alejo del lugar

–Así que lo primero que haces al quedar libre es tratar de robarme a mi familia– Le dijo fríamente a Sasuke una vez que se quedaron solos

–Quiero asumir mis responsabilidades, creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después de haber asumido la culpa por mis actos, te agradezco que hayas tratado de protegerme pero ahora...

–¿Protegerte? ¿A ti?– Replico el rubio con sorna –¡Jamás fue esa mi intención! De todas las atrocidades que cometiste lo que le hiciste a Hinata sin duda fue la peor. No Sasuke, no hice lo que hice por ti, lo hice por ella y ahora estoy seguro de que ha sido la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida

–Te conozco mejor que nadie, Naruto

–Eso era antes

–Aun así, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que te casaste porque te sentías culpable, tus sentimientos han cambiado, sin duda– Se apresuro a agregar al ver que Naruto estaba a punto de replicar –Pero estoy seguro que aun sientes algo por Sakura

–Sakura siempre será alguien importante en mi vida, es mi compañera, mi amiga y una de las primeras personas que confió en mi, pero nada más

–Ya veo, estas convencido de lo que sientes– Una sonrisa arrogante se dibujo en los labios de Naruto –Pero ¿Qué hay de los sentimientos de Hinata?– La sonrisa se congelo en el rostro del rubio

–¿Qué pasa con ellos?

–¿Ella te ama? ¿Es feliz contigo?

–¡Por supuesto que si!– Dijo apretando los puños

–¿Te lo ha dicho!

–¡Claro que si! ¡Me dijo que es feliz conmigo!

–¡Porque no conoce otra cosa!

–¿A dónde diablos quieres llegar Sasuke?

–¡Quiero recuperar lo que es mío!– Sasuke permaneció impasible cuando Naruto lo sujeto de las solapas y lo sacudió con furia

–¡No puedes recuperar lo que nunca fue tuyo!

–¡Fue mía antes que de ningún otro!

–¡Porque la obligaste! ¡La lastimaste! ¡Gritaba tu nombre por las noches llorando en medio de horribles pesadillas suplicando que te alejaras de ella, que no la tocaras! ¡Te odia!

–Aun así tuvo a mi hijo ¿No es así? Si me odia tanto ¿Por qué dio a luz a MI hijo?

–¡No la conoces! Hinata es demasiado noble para culpar a un ser inocente de la aberración que cometiste

–Tal vez el que no la conoces eres tu... Si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes tarde o temprano yo habría ido por ella– Naruto lo miro con repulsión y después le cruzo la cara con un golpe

–¡Mientes! Estabas demasiado ocupado pensando en tu venganza y luciéndote frente a todas como para darte cuenta de lo valiosa que es ella

–¿Y tu si te diste cuenta?– Para sorpresa de Naruto esta vez Sasuke le devolvió el golpe –Si no fuera por mi ni siquiera te habrías dado cuenta de ella existe

–Deja de hablar de lo que le hiciste como si fuera lo más normal del mundo ¡lo que le hiciste es la peor bajeza en este mundo!

–¡No fue porque quisiera! Pero ahora que ha pasado pienso asumir mi responsabilidad y cuidar de ella y de Hiro

–¡Ellos no te necesitan! ¡Me tienen a mi! ¡Hiro es mi hijo y Hinata es mi esposa!

–¡Es mi hijo! Y ella fue mía primero

–No, tu la violaste, pero a mi se me entrego por su propia voluntad– Se acerco a Sasuke hasta que estuvieron frente a frente separados solo por unos cuantos centímetros –¡Es mía! Y no voy a permitir que destruyas a mi familia ¡Ella no va a dejarme por ti!– Siseo esto ultimo

–Solo necesito una oportunidad, Naruto y te aseguro que ella me elegirá a mi

–Eso no pasara– Dicho esto retrocedió un par de pasos poniendo distancia entre ellos –Aléjate de mi familia Sasuke, por mucho que goces del favor del consejo de la aldea no voy a dejar que me arrebates lo que mas me importa en la vida– Luego dio media vuelta y se marcho

–Solo espera y veras, Dobe, ese hijo es mío y esa mujer también lo será... Pronto

...

Después de su "conversación" con Sasuke, Naruto fue un rato al bosque a desquitar su rabia contra algunos árboles que terminaron convertidos en astillas, le enfurecía la actitud arrogante de Sasuke, sin duda seguía creyendo que podía tener a la mujer que quisiera, y tal vez tuviera razón, pero sin duda Hinata estaba mucho más allá de sus posibilidades, sin embargo lo que mas le enfurecía era que realmente había plantado la duda en su corazón ¿Por qué Hinata se había aferrado en tener un hijo de su violador? No era que reprochara esa decisión, ¡Jamás! Junto con Hinata, Hiro era lo mejor que había tenido pero ¿Y si Hinata también había sido una de las numerosas admiradoras de Sasuke? Era cierto que jamás lo siguió como todas en la academia, pero Naruto nunca le había puesto demasiada atención en el pasado y no podía asegurarlo. Destrozo un enorme árbol de un solo golpe al recordar las palabras de Sasuke "–_Solo necesito una oportunidad, Naruto y te aseguro que ella me elegirá a mi..._–"

–¡Maldición!– Grito mientras veía los trozos del enorme árbol cayendo –¡Jamás tendrás esa oportunidad, Sasuke! ¡Hinata me pertenece y no permitiré que me la arrebates!

Ya comenzaba a oscurecer cuando llego a casa de Kurenai, Hinata salió a su encuentro preocupada, trato de aparentar normalidad para tranquilizarla, Hiro se había quedado dormido y para sorpresa de Hinata y alegría de Asuma-Chan decidió que era buena idea que pasara la noche en casa de Kurenai.

Mas tarde cuando Hinata y él se dirigían a su apartamento tomados de la mano ella trato de saber que había ocurrido

–Etooo ¿Na... Naruto... Todo... Todo esta bien?

–Si– Fue su simple respuesta, ella quería preguntarle de que había hablado con Sasuke, pero había algo en el ambiente que le indicaba que ese no era un buen momento, entonces él volvió a hablar –Lamento que haya tenido que ser él quien te dijera que había sido exonerado– Apretó ligeramente la mano de Hinata –Hasta ahora he sido incapaz de cumplir mi promesa de mantenerte a salvo de él

–Esta bien– Al escucharla decir eso volteo a mirarla sorprendido, sintió que su corazón se calentaba al verla sonreírle con ternura –Has llegado a tiempo para salvarme cada vez, y es gracias a ti que me siento capaz de defenderme de él... Naruto, saber que estas conmigo me da fuerza para sobrellevar esto...– Él le devolvió la sonrisa y siguieron su camino, al llegar a su apartamento ella entro primero, lo escucho cerrar la puerta–¿Tienes hambre?– Pregunto mientras se dirigía a la cocina –Aunque cené en casa de Kurenai-Sensei tengo antojo de algo dulce, tal vez podría preparar... ¡Ah!– Exclamo sorprendida al sentir como Naruto se pegaba a su espalda y rodeaba su menuda cintura con sus brazos

–Si... Yo también tengo antojo de algo dulce– Le dijo con la boca pegada a su cuello para luego darle un sutil mordisco, ella gimió levemente mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el hombro de Naruto

–Naruto... Tu... ¿Crees que es...? ¡Aaahh!– Arqueo ligeramente la espalda al sentir como el rubio enterraba la mano entre sus muslos –¿Crees que es... Bu... Buena idea... Ha... Hacerlo?

–No se me ocurre una idea mejor– Le respondió masajeando uno de sus pechos, la escucho gemir, pero también la sentía dudar, no sabia que le había dicho Sasuke pero parecía haberla afectado ¡Demonios! Comenzaba a odiarlo en serio; la giro bruscamente y sin darle tiempo a replicar la beso con fiereza, ella gimió sorprendida acto que él aprovecho para adentrarse a explorar las delicias de su boca, tras un leve titubeo ella finalmente respondió y dejo que su lengua fuera al encuentro de la de Naruto.

Cuando Naruto sintió los finos brazos de Hinata enredándose alrededor de su cuello llevo sus manos al firme trasero de su esposa y la elevo contra sus caderas, ella respondió enredando sus piernas en torno al cuerpo de su esposo sin separar sus labios, el beso aumentaba de intensidad mientras Naruto trastabillo hasta llegar a la mesa donde sentó a Hinata, finalmente libero su boca, ambos tomaron un poco de aire y después él deslizo sus labios a lo largo del fino cuello femenino hasta llegar al inicio de sus pechos, Hinata esperaba que él desabrochara y retirará su ropa como solía hacerlo pero se sorprendió al ver como sacaba un kunai de su manga y con este desgarraba su chamarra, blusa e inclusive el sostén

–¡Naruto!– Grito más que sorprendida por este brusco comportamiento –¿Pero que...?

–Lo siento...– Le respondió con la respiración agitada –¡Pero necesito sentirte! Necesito saber que eres mía– Ella parpadeo sorprendida, lo miro directamente a sus ojos azules y por entre la pasión que oscurecía sus ojos pudo ver algo más: Miedo e inseguridad; entonces comprendió que Sasuke le había dicho algo que lo había preocupado, tal y como lo hizo con ella, por eso la desesperación y la brusquedad, Naruto necesitaba confirmar que el lazo que los unía era lo suficientemente sólido, y la verdad era que ella también lo necesitaba, así que simplemente lo atrajo hacia si y lo beso con la misma desesperación con que el recorría su cuerpo con las manos

–Soy tuya, Naruto– Le dijo cuando él le permitió liberar su boca, no pudo evitar relamerse al verlo sacarse la camisa y revelar su maravilloso y varonil cuerpo, trato de tocarlo no pudo reprimir un gritito cuando el la recostó sobre la mesa y prácticamente le arrancaba el pantalón junto con la ropa interior –¡Naruto!– Gimió nerviosa al sentir que él le separaba las piernas y se las colocaba sobre sus hombros –Yo... Yo... No creo que... No sé si...

–Confía en mi– Le dijo regalándole una sonrisa traviesa, antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de replicar lo miro enterrar su cara entre sus piernas, ella grito sonoramente y arqueo su cuerpo con violencia al sentir la cálida lengua de Naruto explorar ese sitio secreto del cual él se proclamaba dueño absoluto, y él se regocijo de verla enrojecer y jadear en un inútil intento por reprimir los gemidos que denotaban el placer que sentía

–¡Dios! ¡Naruto!– Grito ella cuando ya no fue capaz de resistir el ritmo de la boca de su esposo sobre su intimidad –¡¿Que es esto?– No podía explicar las deliciosas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo entero, enterró sus manos en la rubia cabellera suplicando que profundizara, y por supuesto que él lo hizo –¡Mmmm! ¡Aaaaahh! ¡Narutooo!– Gruño al sentirlo morderla, jamás pensó que el dolor pudiera ir tan ligado con el placer pero Naruto se lo estaba demostrando maravillosamente –Yo... yo voy... voy a...– Sentía que estaba a punto de llegar, así que tiro suavemente el cabello del rubio a modo de suplica muda de que se apartara –Tal vez deberías apartarte...– Y él se aparto, pero solo lo suficiente para decirle

–¡No lo creo! Quiero saborearte, saborearte por completo, quiero paladear el sabor de tu deseo

–Pero...

–No temas Hinata, no tienes idea de lo que es sentirte de esta forma... ¡Sabes tan bien!– Y entonces siguió devorándola, ella volvió a arquearse y fijo su mirada en el techo, pero lo cierto es que no veía nada, era como si todos sus sentidos se hubieran desconectado para enfocarse en la deliciosa sensación que la pecaminosa boca de Naruto le estaba provocando, finalmente fue incapaz de resistirlo por mas tiempo y con un violento grito ella alcanzo el orgasmo, el primero de la noche, Naruto se levanto y la miro, era en esos momentos cuando le parecía mas hermosa, sonrojada, agitada y temblorosa a causa de lo que él le provocaba; se relamió y la sonrisa traviesa regreso a su rostro mientras lo acercaba al de Hinata –¿Quieres probar?– Y antes de que ella pudiera responder él la beso, Hinata gimió entre el beso, el nuevo sabor en la boca de Naruto no le desagrado, al contrario, sentir su propia esencia en la boca de su rubio la excito de sobremanera.

Mientras seguían con el beso ella llevo sus manos hacia el pantalón de Naruto y comenzó a forcejear con este hasta que lo desabrocho, con manos temblorosas comenzó a bajar la prenda, trago saliva al notar el muy visible bulto en la ropa interior de su esposo, lo cierto es que ella procuraba no verlo cuando hacían el amor debido a su timidez natural, pero debía reconocer que en el fondo ella siempre había tenido curiosidad por, digamos, explorarlo. Lo escucho reír y levanto el rostro, se ruborizo violentamente al ver su mirada divertida

–N... No te burles– Susurro mirando en otra dirección

–No lo hago– La tomo del mentón y la obligo a mirarlo –Me rió porque me hace sentir feliz ver que a pesar de todo aun conservas tu timidez, siempre la he encontrado encantadora

–¿De verdad? Creí que pensabas que era rara

–Eso fue hace mucho, y aun cuando pensara así– Ella contuvo el aliento al sentir las manos de Naruto tomar sus pechos –Siempre pensé que me gustaban las personas como tu– Bajo el rostro hasta estar a la altura de sus pechos –Y ahora pienso que no hay otra persona que me guste tanto como tu en todo el mundo– Y antes de que ella pudiera pensar en algo para responderle el se llevo un pezón a la boca, ella soltó el aliento en forma de sensuales jadeos que a Naruto le parecían música gloriosamente erótica, cuando sintió los finos dedos de ella enredarse en su cabellera dejo el pezón para comenzar a asaltar el otro, le encantaba sentir como ella volvía a excitarse, le hacia sentirse dueño de la situación, sin embargo se aparto del cuerpo femenino para gruñir sorprendido al sentir una de las cálidas manos de Hinata tocar su endurecida virilidad con una delicadeza maravillosa –¡Ma... Maldición!– Dijo con los dientes apretados al sentir como ella lo envolvía con su delicada mano y comenzaba a explorar su longitud con deliciosa curiosidad –¿Qué... Que crees que... Que estas haciendo?– Ella se detuvo

–¿Te molesta?– Pregunto preocupada –¿Te hago daño?

–Todo lo contrario– Le respondió mirándola directamente a los ojos, ella se estremeció al ver la profunda oscuridad en sus ojos azules acompañada por el brillo del deseo, una combinación hipnotizante –Pero creí que... Bueno... Tal vez no estabas lista para... ¡Dios Santo!– Gruño de nuevo echando la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir que la mano de ella regresaba a la acción

–Déjame hacerlo– Naruto se pregunto como era posible que su tierna y dulce voz pudiera ser al mismo tiempo increíblemente sexy –Siempre eres tu el que me da placer y me guía, ahora quiero ser yo quien te de placer

–Siempre lo haces, darte placer es lo que me da placer a mi...– Ella sonrió ante ese comentario, Naruto se pregunto si ella ya habría descubierto que tenia el poder de volverlo su esclavo, y si aun no era así ya no le faltaba mucho

–Me hace muy feliz saberlo, pero... Bueno... Me gustaría hacer algo por iniciativa propia– Ella acelero los movimientos de su mano y el cerro los ojos mientras dejaba de intentar disimular sus propios gemidos, siempre había sabido que Hinata tenia manos maravillosas, pero sin duda esto iba mucho más allá de lo humanamente posible ¡Pero por Dios, se había casado con una diosa sexual! –¿Entonces te gusta?– Le pregunto usando un tono de voz entre travieso e inocente que le sobrecargo los sentidos, entonces supo que ya no podía más

–¡Me encanta!– Le respondió colocando sus manos en las caderas femeninas y la acercaba a la orilla de la mesa, ella jadeo al sentir su miembro rozando su entrada –Déjame demostrarte cuanto– Estaba a punto de entrar en ella cuando algo lo detuvo, no era más que un presentimiento, pero casi podía sentirlo acercándose, un nuevo gruñido, esta vez de furia, escapo de su garganta, él estaba acercándose

–¿Naruto?– Pregunto una agitada Hinata extrañada de que él se hubiera detenido abruptamente –¿Pasa... Pasa algo malo?– El volvió a mirarla y contuvo el aliento, Hinata estaba tendida sobre la mesa, recostada y solo sosteniéndose apoyada en los codos mientras lo mirada, estaba sonrojada con la respiración agitada y sus preciosos labios deliciosamente hinchados debido a los furiosos besos que habían compartido. Naruto sintió que una breve, rápida y muy violenta batalla se libraba en su cabeza, sabia que lo más correcto era alejarse de ella y salir a comprobar si ese presentimiento, de que esa persona estaba rondando su hogar era correcto, pero por otro lado ¿Qué hombre seria capaz de marcharse y dejar a esa bellísima criatura tendía en esa mesa?, sin duda era una visión creada para hacer pecar hasta al mortal mas determinado. Y entonces tomo una decisión, aunque tenia una salvaje y erótica visión de tomarla sobre la mesa la sujeto de las caderas y la levanto pegándola a su cuerpo pero sin penetrarla para después salir de la cocina rumbo a su habitación, sorprendida ella respondió instintivamente aferrándose a él con brazos y piernas mientras se preguntaba que le pasaba ¿Había decidido ir a la cama a terminar? –¿Naruto?– Volvió a preguntar cuando él se detuvo en la recamara pero no se dirigió a la cama si no que se detuvo frente a una ventana que daba a un pequeño callejón detrás del edificio donde estaba su apartamento –¡¿Qué... Que haces?– Pregunto alarmada cuando la bajo y después con una mano abría las cortinas y con la otra la hacia girar de modo que ella pudiera ver por la ventana y su espalda quedara apoyada en el pecho de Naruto –¡Pero... Alguien podría vernos!– Grito alarmada mientras estiraba la mano en un intento de cerrar las cortinas, ahogo una exclamación de sorpresa al sentir que él la detenía entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella sujetándola sin necesidad de tomarla por la muñeca y pegaba las manos de ambos contra el cristal de la ventana –¿Pero porque...?– Quiso preguntar ella mientras trataba de soltarse y volverse a mirarlo, pero se interrumpió al sentir la boca de Naruto en su oído

–Tranquila– Le dio un suave mordisco –Solo quiero intentar algo nuevo– Su voz era ronca, más que de costumbre, Hinata sentía el deseo y la furia impregnadas en ese tono, nunca lo había escuchado así, se sentía algo confundida, pero entonces él llevo su otra mano a uno de sus pechos y comenzó a masajearlo con tal habilidad que Hinata sentía que su mente comenzaba a nublarse

–Pe... Pero... La cama esta a... A unos cuantos pasos...– Logro decir con la voz mal articulada debido a que había comenzado a jadear otra vez, sabia que era morboso y malvado que estuvieran ahí, desnudos y haciendo el amor frente a la ventana donde alguien podría verlos, pero las caricias de la mano y la boca de Naruto le hacían sentir tal urgencia que estaba a punto de que su mente quedara totalmente en blanco

–No puedo esperar– Le dijo a modo de respuesta y comenzado a restregarse contra la espalda de ella, la escucho gemir al comprobar lo preparado que él estaba –¡Quiero tomarte ya!– Su mano abandono los pechos de Hinata y descendió acariciando su espalda hasta llegar a su zona más sensible donde utilizo dos dedos para comprobar si ella estaba tan excitada como él, sonrió complacido al sentirla tan húmeda y lista para él

–¿Pero porque aquí?– Logro preguntar ella con muy poca convicción –¡Aaaaahhh!– Grito arqueándose al sentir como Naruto de un poderoso y certero golpe se introducía en su interior hasta lo más profundo

–¡Porque eres mía!– Le respondió casi con furia y entonces comenzó a moverse en su interior con fuerza y velocidad, la escucho gemir y gritar su nombre y le respondió gritando el de ella, aumento la rapidez de sus frenéticas envestidas hasta alcanzar un nivel casi salvaje, entrelazo los dedos de su otra mano y la hizo levantarla hasta la altura de la otra la cual él seguía aferrando. Hinata ya no gemía, gritaba, era increíble sentir a Naruto penetrándola desde atrás con su sólido pecho rozando su espalda, y al tener los brazos levantados por encima de la cabeza debido al modo en que él la sostenía hacia que sus pechos se pegaran al cristal de la ventana, se sentía muy frió, pero su cuerpo ardía de tal forma que lejos de molestarle le hacia sentirse aun más excitada

–¡Dios! ¡Naruto! Esto es... Es... Increíble

–¡Si! ¡Lo es!– Y aunque Hinata creía que ya no era posible él aumento aun más la velocidad de sus estocadas –¡Lo es porque soy yo quien esta contigo!– Ella sintió que él enterraba mas sus dedos entre los de ella aferrándose casi con desesperación, si no estuviera tan invadida por el placer eso tal vez la hubiera lastimado –Jamás ningún hombre podrá hacerte sentir así... Ningún hombre podrá tocarte como yo... ¡Porque tu me perteneces!

–¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Lo sé!– Respondió agitada y sorprendida por lo que le dijo, en medio del erótico asalto a su cuerpo ella abrió los ojos los cuales había cerrado en algún momento, justo cuando intentaba volver un poco el rostro para mirar el perfil de la cara de su esposo logro enfocar algo, parpadeo sorprendida y después asustada al distinguir nítidamente la silueta de alguien parado sobre el techo de la casa de al lado –¡Naruto, espera! ¡Alguien nos esta viendo!– Pero lejos de detenerse Naruto siguió embistiéndola, ella lo miro de reojo y comprobó asustada que él también veía fijamente a esa persona –¡Naruto!– Le grito al ver el brillo en sus ojos, jamás lo había visto así, una sonrisa cínica se dibujo en los labios del rubio–¿Acaso... Acaso tu sabias... que... Que había alguien... Mirando?– pregunto con dificultad pues a pesar del miedo y la vergüenza que experimentaba no podía dejar de sentir el placer que el cuerpo de Naruto le propiciaba

–Lo sospechaba– Esa respuesta la sorprendió, pero antes de que pudiera replicar él volvió a hablar –Y justo en este momento me alegra de que haya venido

–¿Pero que dices?– Ella trato de zafarse al sentir como la vergüenza le ganaba terreno a la lujuria rápidamente, pero él no le respondió sino que siguió envistiéndola mientras su mirada se mantenía fina en la persona en el techo de la casa de al lado, tratando de entender lo que pasaba ella levanto la mirada y grito aterrada al reconocer a la persona; desde el techo de la otra casa con una magnifica vista de lo que estaban haciendo se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha contemplando entre furioso y fascinado como Naruto le hacia el amor a Hinata

–¡No!– Grito ella furiosa y avergonzada tratando de soltarse y alejarse de la ventana pero Naruto se lo impidió sujetando con mas fuerza sus manos y apegando su cuerpo con mas fuerza contra el de ella apegándola también más a la ventana, ella no pudo evitar gemir al sentir sus pechos aplastarse contra el cristal y el cuerpo de Naruto frotándose contra el de ella –¡Basta! ¿¡Cómo puedes exhibirnos de esta forma! ¡Es humillante!– Le reclamó mientras sus intentos por zafarse se volvían mas débiles con cada movimiento de la cadera de Naruto ¿Como era posible que aun se sintiera excitada?

–No estoy exhibiéndonos– Le respondió con voz seductoramente baja y su aliento acariciando su lóbulo –Quiero que Sasuke entienda que eres solo mía... Que vea que mientras él tuvo que forzarte tu te entregas a mi voluntariamente, que recuerde que tu le suplicaste que te dejara pero en cambio a mi me pides que te tome...

–¡Pero... Pero... Esto es... Enfermizo! ¡Aaahh!– Entonces él disminuyo la velocidad de sus envestidas volviéndolas mas pausada pero mas profundas, tanto que cada vez que entraba en ella Hinata no podía evitar que su cuerpo se pegara más al cristal

–No es así ¿No lo entiendes? Sasuke no se rendirá hasta tenerte ¡Solo míralo! Sin duda ya sabe que ambos ya nos dimos cuenta de que esta viéndonos y no se a movido y eso es porque no puede dejar de mirarte ¿Sabes porque? ¡Porque te desea! Pero no podrá tenerte nunca, yo no se lo permitiré ¡Tu eres solo mía y quiero que él lo vea!– Por fin soltó las manos de Hinata pero ella no intento soltarse, lo único que hizo fue mantener sus brazos en alto con las palmas pegadas en el cristal y fijo su mirada en Sasuke y en efecto él los miraba como si estuviera hipnotizado –¿Lo ves? Te aseguro que en estos momentos él daría cualquier cosa por estar en mi lugar pero jamás podrá hacerlo, nunca podrá volver a tocarte, no importa lo mucho que asegure que solo necesita una oportunidad ¡No la tendrá! Por eso quiero que nos mire, que mire y comprenda quien es tu dueño, que vea que tu me perteneces y que solo yo puedo tenerte...

–¿Todo... Todo esto... Es... Por ¡Aaah! Por que... porque... Él dijo que... Que... ¡Dios, Naruto! Dijo que... Quería que yo... Yo... ¡Mmmm! Yo fuera... Con él?– Logro preguntar entre gemidos pues él le estaba acariciando los pechos sin dejar de moverse en su interior, Hinata se horrorizo al darse cuanta de que ella tampoco había apartado la mirada de Sasuke, había algo perversamente morboso en saber que él la estaba mirando y por el modo en que lo hacia era evidente que lo que su rubio decía era cierto y Sasuke deseaba estar en el lugar de Naruto

–Quiero que se convenza que tu eres solo mía– De nuevo acelero las envestidas, al igual que Hinata él tampoco dejaba de mirar a Sasuke, sonrió arrogante cuando noto como el pecho de este subía y bajaba rápidamente revelando su respiración agitada, sin duda estaría muy excitado y furioso, sin embargo cerro los ojos al sentir que se acercaba al final, por entre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ningún momento había dejado de sentir el húmedo y sedoso interior de Hinata cerrándose a su alrededor deliciosamente

–¿Quieres convencerlo... a él o a ti?– Alcanzo a preguntar Hinata antes de que su mente se cerrara a todo lo que no fuera esa maravillosa sensación de Naruto acelerándose y preparándose para alcanzar la cúspide del deseo en su interior y cuando así fue ella grito sonoramente junto con él invadidos por esa ardiente, desgarradora y a la vez maravillosa sensación del poderoso éxtasis final –¡Dios! ¡Na... Naruto...! ¡NAAAARUTOOO!

–¡Umgh! ¡Hi... Hinata!– Gruño él para después apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de ella mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento, pasaron unos minutos y entonces ella se aparto de la ventana, él levanto la mirada, Sasuke ya no estaba ahí, pero no le importó, sin duda le habían dado un buen espectáculo

–¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?– Decía ella enfadada mientras buscaba ropa entre sus cajones –¿Cómo pude permitir que hicieras algo así?– Pregunto comenzando a vestirse

–Ya te lo dije– Él también sacaba algo de ropa y comenzaba a vestirse –Quería que Sasuke entendiera...

–¡No!– Aseguro Hinata ahora completamente vestida –¡Tu no estabas tratando de convencer a Sasuke de nada ¡Tratabas de convencerte a ti mismo!

–¡No! Bueno... Yo... ¡Maldición!– Respondió igualmente molesto mientras se abrochaba los pantalones pero continuaba con el torso desnudo –Es solo que... Crecí viendo como él obtenía lo que yo quería con solo desearlo mientras que yo me esforzaba al máximo y aun así no lograba nada

–¿Te refieres a Sakura?– El dolor se traslucía en la voz de Hinata

–¡No! Eso fue entes... Pero ella... Ella, Ino... ¡Todas las chicas de la aldea! Sasuke las trataba como basura y aun así se arrastraban a sus pies ¡Y aun ahora es así!

–¿Y alguna vez tu me viste a mi ir en pos de Sasuke Uchiha?

–Bueno... No... pero... Es que...– Él bajo la mirada avergonzado –Yo no solía fijarme mucho en otras chicas aparte de Sakura en ese entonces

–Bueno, déjame aclararte algo– Ella se había acercado hasta quedar delante de él y enterró su dedo en el pecho de Naruto señalándolo mientras hablaba –¡Yo jamás fui una de esas chicas que lo seguían como fieles perritos! ¡Hasta yo encontraba patética esa actitud! Además ¿Cómo puedes pensar que después de lo que me hizo iba a considerar siquiera irme con él?

–¡Porque es Sasuke Uchiha!– Respondió exasperado –¡El gran heredero del clan Uchiha y sin duda el niño consentido de Konoha! Solo basta ver como ha sido liberado después de todo lo que ha hecho y por mucho que me duela debo admitir que él podría darte mucho más que yo

–Eso no es cierto...

–¿Y como voy a saberlo? ¡Tuviste a su hijo! Y Dios sabe que no podría amar mas a Hiro si fuera mi propio hijo pero siempre he pensado que una de las razones por las que decidiste tenerlo era por que su padre era precisamente Sasuke

–¡Eso es absurdo! Decidí tener a Hiro porque no iba a culpar a una criatura inocente de la maldad de alguien más...

–¡Lo sé! Es solo que cuando Sasuke hablo conmigo, cuando me dijo que solo necesitaba una oportunidad para recuperarte, yo... Sentí tanto miedo... Miedo de perderte a ti y a Hiro...

–¡Por dios, Naruto! ¿Es que acaso no confías en mi?

–Claro que si, sé que jamás romperías tus botos matrimoniales, pero ¿Cómo puedo saber si realmente eres feliz a mi lado?

–¡No puedo creerlo!– Dijo exasperada –¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Eres tan estúpido! ¿Es que necesito dibujártelo para que entiendas que estoy enamorada de ti?– Él la miro sorprendido unos momentos mientras trataba de convencerse que había escuchado correctamente

–¿De... De verdad?– Pero esa pregunta parecía haber tenido el efecto de enfadar aun más a Hinata

–¡Si! ¡Y eres un verdadero estúpido por no darte cuenta! Estoy enamorada de ti desde que estábamos en la academia, te e amado desde entonces... No recuerdo un momento de mi vida en el que no te haya amado y no sabes lo humillante que fue para mi ver que querías casarte conmigo por que sentías culpa

–Hace mucho que cambio eso

–¿Y como puedo estar segura?– Le dijo devolviéndole la pregunta

–¡Porque yo también te amo!– Dijo casi desesperado –Y me disculpó por haberte echo pasar un momento tan vergonzoso con Sasuke pero... Estaba desesperado... Hinata, yo... No soportaría perderte a ti o a Hiro

–Pues esta fue una extraña forma de demostrarlo– Le dijo muy seria

–Perdóname– Fue su única respuesta, ella suspiro y finalmente se acerco hasta apoyar su frente en el pecho del rubio quien de inmediato la rodeo con sus brazos

–Tal vez yo también debería disculparme contigo– Dijo ella después de un rato

–¿Porque?– Pregunto él con su rostro enterrado en el cabello de Hinata

–Porque hubo un momento cuando me dijiste que él nos miraba... Bueno... Yo... Creo que me excito el saberme observada– El podía sentir las mejillas de Hinata arder, no pudo evitar sonreír

–No te disculpes, me paso lo mismo– De nuevo guardaron silencio un rato hasta que Naruto le hizo otra pregunta –¿Estarías dispuesta a volverlo a hacer?

–¡Nunca!– Le respondió apartándose un poco y mirándolo algo molesta, y se molesto aun más al verlo sonreír –Y te advierto que si vuelves a hacer algo parecido voy a volverme muy pero que muy célibe

–No te preocupes, de hecho jamás podría volver a hacer algo así– Volvió a abrazarla –Ningún otro hombre salvo yo va a verte desnuda nunca más– Entonces comenzó a acariciar la espalda femenina muy sugestivamente –Y ahora ¿No te parece un buen momento para hablar del hecho de que nos amamos? O mejor aun, podríamos demostrárnoslo– Ella le sonrió con ternura pero para la frustración del rubio ella se aparto –¿Qué pasa?

–Me encantaría volver a escucharte decir que me amas pero creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy

–¡No para mi! ¡Ey!– Protesto al verla dirigirse a la puerta –¿Estas castigándome?

–Déjame ver– Respondió sin dejar de caminar y con Naruto siguiéndola de cerca –Dudaste de mi, nos exhibiste mientras hacíamos el amor y tuve que decir primero que te amaba para que tu me lo dijeras a mi, yo diría que si mereces un castigo– Entonces se detuvo frente a la puerta

–¿A dónde vas?– Le pregunto alarmado

–Por Hiro, Sasuke esta enojado y yo no voy a arriesgarme

–Espera que termine de vestirme e iré contigo

–No– Le dijo abriendo la puerta –Creo que lo mejor es que te quedes aquí y reflexiones un poco

–¡No puedes tratarme como a un niño!– Replico él cuando ella salió y cerro la puerta –¡Maldición!– Regreso a su habitación y termino de vestirse, aun cuando se sentía frustrado por este ultimo rechazo no podía sentir cierto jubilo al saber que ella lo amaba, ¡Lo había amado siempre! Y pensar que él había sido tan estúpido que nos se había dado cuenta, sin duda lo que Sasuke le había dicho era la verdad, si no hubiera atacado a Hinata jamás se habría dado cuenta del valioso tesoro que poseía y eso le molestaba mucho.

Termino de vestirse y salió de la casa, ya era tiempo de hablar claramente con Sasuke y asegurarse de una vez por todas que nadie le arrebataría a su familia

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Y hasta aquí queda esta vez! ¿Qué les pareció el lemon? Sé que es medio enfermizo pero tenia la... digamos morbosa idea de hacer una escena así donde estuvieran frente a una ventana con alguien observándolos, lo de que fuera Sasuke y que además ellos se dieran cuenta de que los estaba viendo se me ocurrió sobre la marcha, espero no haber ofendido a nadie. Bueno, pasemos a los reviews.

**ZeroLobezno:** 1. Desconozco si Madara tiene disfunción eréctil, pero supongo que después de estar metiendose partes de otros ninjas en el cuerpo para obtener su línea de sangre (aunque hasta ahora solo sean los ojos) prefirió que fuera Sasuke, quien esta un poco más normalito, el que se encargara de Hinata

2. No lo sé, tal vez porque la trama lo requiere así, pero si te interesa en el próximo capitulo se va a tratar eso

3. No creo que las prisiones en Konoha sean malas, es solo que estamos hablando de Sasuke Uchiha quien si fuera tan fácil de encerrar entonces no se habrían pasado casi toda la historia persiguiéndolo, no sé si recuerdes que es algo así como el mejor oponente de Naruto así que creo que algo como escapar de una prisión de máxima seguridad es algo que sin duda puede hacer.

4. ¿A que engaño te refieres? Porque Naruto fue el primero en darse cuenta que el de la prisión era un clon, ¿Tal vez por lo que le dijo cuando estaban en su casa? Tal vez sonara desagradable pero Sasuke le dijo la verdad, tal vez si pudieras ser más especifico sabría responderte.

**Myri Weasley28:** Muchas gracias por el consejo, de hecho la miel con limón es uno de los remedios favoritos de mi mamá (¡Y le cayo de maravilla a mi garganta!) Veo que de verdad odias a Sasuke (Ya somos dos) Como ya viste por fin Naruto sabe de los sentimientos de Hinata aunque dadas las circunstancias no pudieron hablar bien al respecto, pero eso lo trataran más adelante. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**.Dark:** Puede parecer difícil de creer pero Sakura si se rindió, aunque sigue enamorada de Naruto, pero de momento Naruto no tiene ninguna intención de que nadie más se entere de quien es el padre biológico de Hiro. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Arcangel Guerrero:** Pues ya se vio lo que Konoha hizo con Sasuke (y estoy segura que a la mayoría los indigno, pero temo que Sasuke siempre ha gozado de favoritismo en la aldea), ya me cure de mi resfriado y te agradezco mucho el consejo, el té me cayo de maravilla. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Hanabi Sarutobi:** Pues no se puede decir que hablaron de sus sentimientos pero al menos ya se confesaron su amor mutuo, sobre los ojos de Hiro se vera un poco en el siguiente capitulo. Me alegra que el capitulo te haya gustado, espero que este ultimo también. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Sean-Raizou:** Pues aquí tienes la continuación, sin duda el ego de Sasuke es ilimitado, ahora a ver como reacciona en el siguiente capitulo después de ver lo que vio. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Kasumi905:** Temo que aun no se sabe lo que pretende Madara (aunque la mayoría ya sospecha) pero eso se vera en el siguiente capitulo, lo que si se vio en este fue lo que pasa cuando los celos y la libido de Naruto se mezclan (aunque tal vez exagere un poco) Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**December Ice Star:** Es cierto que Sasuke no es del todo culpable de lo que paso pero eso no quita que tenga el ego hasta el cielo. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Jan di-chan:** Primero quiero decirte que me encanto tu fic de principio a fin y que estaría mas que encantada de leer otro trabajo tuyo. Me da mucho gusto saber que mis fics son de tu agrado. Sobre como describir los sentimientos de los personajes yo trato de relacionarlo con objetos o acciones para que se pueda visualizar mas fácilmente lo que se siente en el momento algo así como: _el efecto de esas palabras fue el mismo que si le hubieran dado una bofetada_. Tal vez no sea mucho, pero espero que te sirva. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Haseo55:** ¡Ey! ¿Sabes leer la mente? Jijiji, es broma, pero debo decir que tienes más razón de la que te imaginas. Esta bien, yo también e leído fics donde Naruto engaña cruelmente a Hinata o la trata muy mal, y aun cuando sean personajes ficticios dejan muy mal sabor de boca en ocasiones. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Alinita28:** Sin duda Sasuke se vale de todos los recursos para obtener lo que quiere, sin duda es despreciable. Gracias por lo que dices, me hace muy feliz saber que has leído mis otros fics y aun más que te hayan gustado, Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**sango surime:** Gracias, aquí esta la continuación, muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**poison girl 29: **Creo que debí describir un poco mejor, cuando Sasuke dice que Suigetsu Y Juugo lo abandonaron cuando le hizo lo mismo a Karin no se refería a que había abusado de ella si no a que él también la había abandonado, lamento la confusión, además que no creo que Sasuke tuviera que forzar a Karin, mas bien allá lo violaría a él Jijiji. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Abel:** Sin duda Sasuke quiere el perdón de Hinata y también la quiere a ella y a Hiro, pero por supuesto que Naruto no va a ceder. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Shinobu-Hyuga:** Pues para no desentonar la confesión de Hinata tampoco fue muy dulce que digamos, pero al menos ya lo dijeron. Muchas gracias por el comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Mud-chan: **Repito que no creo que las prisiones en Konoha sean malas pero estamos hablando de Sasuke quien se supone que junto con Naruto es uno de los personajes más poderosos de la historia y no sé si Madara tenga disfunción eréctil pero creo que optar porque el más joven y sin duda más sano o al menos con menos alteraciones corporales fuera quien se encargara de la chica pues tendría mas posibilidades de "éxito". Gracias por el comentario.

**Morumi:** Pues aquí tienes la continuación y de verdad espero que siga gustándote. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Zeromtk:** Ya me encuentro completamente curada, gracias, de momento Sasuke no ha lastimado a Hinata, al menos físicamente pero sin importar lo que intente Naruto se encargara de él. Muchas gracias por el comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Xicamagas:** Pues ahora la sorpresa se la llevo Sasuke. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**okashira janet:** Pues digamos que de momento Sasuke no ha hecho mucho merito para que Hinata y Naruto lo perdonen ya veremos después. Muchas gracias por el comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Javiitaaa:** Y yo te agradeceré por cada review que me dejes, ahora solo falta saber las razones de Madara. Muchas gracias por el comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**AgHnA:** ¡Cuanta razón tienes! Pronto sabremos las intenciones de Madara. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Etoille:** Sin duda que toda la aldea esta encantada con el regreso de Sasuke, excepto por la familia de Naruto. ¡Que suerte tienes! Tus exámenes ya terminaron y los míos ya se vienen. Muchas gracias por el comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**sheccil-chan:** Tu cumplido fue muy bonito, lamento haberte hecho esperar un día más, pero cada vez tengo menos tiempo para escribir (¡Que bueno que las vacaciones ya vienen!). Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**EmilyHotchner:** Pues ya vimos a Naruto celosísimo, sin duda ese fue un modo poco común de demostrarlo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Gabe Logan:** Yo también creo que una relación entre Naruto y Sakura acabaría muy mal, tengo muchas granas de ver como continua "Hinata Hyuga no Himitsu". Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**sakura1402:** Y vaya que Hinata se desinhibió en este capitulo, ya veremos que trama Madara en el próximo capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**javier de jesus segura salas:** Por lo visto las intenciones de Madara son bastante obvias, sobre lo de un hijo de Naruto y Hinata se hablara en el próximo capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Jemarusama:** Bueno, esta vez no es que Sasuke no sea aprovechado si no que tiene su muy particular punto de vista de lo que es correcto, en el próximo capitulo por fin veremos de nuevo a Madara. Muchas gracias por el comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Tosaka:** Pues ya vimos una nueva faceta de Naruto celoso. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Ale Whitlock:** Y a mi me da mucho gusto tenerte de vuelta, espero que el lemon en este capitulo no te haya desagradado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**ETOLPLOW-KUN:** Pues digamos que Sasuke se transformo en Naruto porque él seria la ultima persona de quien sospecharían, en el siguiente capitulo sabremos las intenciones de Madara. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**hiromihyuga24:** Si y a Naruto no le agrada admitir que en parte le debe su felicidad a Sasuke, ya veremos que pasa en el próximo capítulo. Muchas gracias por el comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Bellrose Partenopaeo:** Así es, el final ya esta cerca ¿Pero como que el manga también esta por terminar? ¡Noooo!. Muchas gracias por el comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Heero Kusanagi:** Ya veremos si en el próximo capitulo Naruto tiene tiempo de encargarse de Sasuke, o que al menos le de su buena zarandeada. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**diana carolina:** Jijiji, pues a mi me parece buena idea, a ver si así se le quita lo gruñona a Sakura. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**OchibiMar:** Pues otra vez el encuentro entre Naruto y Sasuke fue más verbal que nada, pero ya veremos que opina Sasuke del espectáculo que le dieron Naruto y Hinata. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**hyuuga-destiny:** Lo siento, temo que tampoco hubo mucha sangre esta vez, aun así espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**kaori91:** Pues sin duda que Sasuke es un aprovechado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**kazuma-yako:** Pues si Naruto no hace pedacitos a Sasuke no es por falta de ganas si no por falta de oportunidad. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**hinata Uzumaki:** Ya estoy totalmente recuperada. Gracias y por supuesto que habrá otra historia después de esta, el primer capitulo ya casi esta listo, tal vez la reseñe el próximo capitulo (el penúltimo de esta historia). Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**CarMasi:** Sin duda que la declaración de Hinata también fue poco común, temo que hasta el próximo capitulo veremos a Madara. Muchas gracias por el comentario y ojala que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Yue isabella:** Ya se vera lo que trama Madara en el próximo capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Lavi-hime 4E –3:** en efecto Naruto ni se acordaba de lo que había dicho pero ahora si, sin duda fue una declaración poco común. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Uzumaki-tsuki:** Gracias por lo que me dices, ojala que este capitulo te haya gustado. Gracias por el comentario.

**Wesli:** Espero que te haya ido bien con tu ponencia, en el próximo capitulo aparecerá Madara y todos podrán confirmar sus sospechas. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**gatitha vampírica:** Pero claro que los quiero ¡Los adoro! Lamento tardarme en actualizar pero es que cada vez se me esta juntado el trabajo y la escuela (siempre es así al final del año) lo bueno que las vacaciones ya están cerca, así podré trabajar mejor en el final de este fic y el principio del que sigue. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Princess311:** Pues aquí tienes la continuación, en el próximo capitulo por fin podremos ver las intenciones de Madara. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Kissi:** Pues espero que este capitulo también te haya sorprendido (para bien) en el próximo capitulo se sabrán las intenciones de Madara. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que le capitulo te haya gustado.

**maye-neko-girl:** ¡Así es! Tu fic me gustaba mucho, espero que algún día lo retomes, realmente me gustaría saber como continuaba. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Sakima:** Ya estoy mucho mejor, gracias, y pues así es, Sasuke no es el malo de la historia, su problema es que tiene el ego demasiado elevado, ahora falta saber lo que pretende Madara. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Narutoxhinata:** Pues digamos que fue Hinata la que no dejo a Naruto "reaccionar" como planeaba cuando supo que ella también lo amaba, ya veremos mas adelante cuando puedan por fin hablar bien de sus sentimientos. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Onigan:** Pues esta vez fue el turno de confesarse a Hinata, aunque tampoco lo hizo en el mejor momento. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Alex:** Interesante, en el próximo capitulo podrás comprobar si tu teoría es acertada. Muchas gracias por el comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**FlorItachiUchiha:** No te preocupes, no pienso matar a Sasuke, pero no te garantizo que termine completo al final del fic, jajaja (risita diabólica) Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**ana-gaara:** Pues ya veremos que planea Madara y también un poco del poder de los ojos de Hiro en el próximo capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**AikkaChokoreto:** Pues aquí tienes la continuación, ojala te guste. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**s0lyluna:** Pues te agradezco todo lo que dices, me hace muy feliz saber que mi trabajo te gusta. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Indibeth Namikaze:** Pues de momento Sasuke ya confeso que si siente algo por Hinata pero no es algo tan profundo como lo que siente Naruto, ya veremos que pasa en los últimos dos capítulos. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capítulo te haya gustado.

**Hinataxd:** Aquí esta la continuación, ojala te guste. Gracias por tu comentario.

**hiNAru Aburame:** Ok. Voy a serte sincera yo también. Creo que estas exagerando, para empezar me quedo claro que el capitulo no te gusto, no había necesidad de repetirlo tres veces, dices que Hinata tardo mucho en darse cuenta que no era Naruto, pero si te pones a analizar realmente no fue mucho tiempo (ni paginas ¡No fue ni siquiera una pagina!), Naruto no mato a Sasuke esa vez porque no tuvo tiempo ni tampoco lo hizo mientras estaban hablando porque quería saber porque Sasuke había actuado así, Hinata se fue de la casa porque se altero al saber que Sasuke estaba de regreso y temía decir algo que lastimara a Naruto, pero toda la situación que se dio con Sasuke fue precisamente porque ella quería dejarle claro a Naruto que no lo culpaba de nada.

Creo que desde el principio trate de aclarar que en esta historia las cosas no siempre serian de color de rosa (digo, empieza con una violación, eso ya era para que se dieran una idea) y como ya dije creo que estas exagerando porque las cosas no pasaron a mayores, Sasuke no se acostó con Hinata ni ella decidió abandonar a Naruto y dejo en claro que en ningún momento a querido tener algo con Sasuke ¿Dónde esta la traición?, por cierto ¿Tu crees que por besar a alguien un momento ya puedes identificarlo? Se tendrían que tener unos labios bastante sensibles ¿No? Lo bueno, como tu lo señalas, es que en esta pagina hay muchísimos fics excelentes y muy, muy dulces que sin duda te gustaran, te agradezco que me hayas apoyado hasta ahora y lamento si el fic no cubrió tus expectativas, afortunadamente para ti no tienes que seguir leyéndolo si no te agrada.

**temari-125:** Pues por fin Hinata ya le dijo que lo ama, lo malo es que tampoco fue en las mejores circunstancias, pero ya veremos más adelante. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Rocio Hyuga:** Pues sin duda que los celos mas fuertes que sintió Naruto fue precisamente por Hinata, y habrá un poco más de ello en el siguiente capitulo aunque lo mejor ya se vio aquí, lo que pasa cuando los celos se mezclan con la libido ¿Verdad? Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Hinatsu-chan:** No te preocupes que Sasuke jamás lastimaría a Hiro, mas ahora que ya sabe que es su hijo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Yue Uzumaki Hyuuga:** Pues déjame decirte que me hace sentir muy honrada que sea en mi fic donde comentes por primera vez, sobre las intenciones de Madara ya se hablara en el próximo capitulo y sobre como le hago para escribir el lemon, supongo que es porque soy gran fan de las novelas románticas desde donde no se habla realmente de lo que pasa con la pareja, hasta la que lo detalla perfectamente, como Kate Pearce) y la que lo describe casi poéticamente como Nora Roberts, esta ultima mi autora favorita, yo diría que mis escenas de lemon es un intento de combinar los trabajos de estas dos autoras, o tal vez simplemente es porque leo mucho. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este no sea el ultimo que me dejes y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Nayadydy:** Al contrario, felicitaciones a ti, espero que cuando leas esto ya seas mamá, ya se vera en el próximo capitulo lo que pretende Madara. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**keiko210382:** Pues de momento ya tengo tres ideas para diversos fics de las cuales al menos dos ya están viendo su primer capitulo salir a la luz y no te preocupes que el lemon es una parte esencial en mis historias. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Diany-nyan:** Pues hasta ahora a Hiro no le a pasado nada, ya veremos si sigue así en el próximo capitulo, al contrario, gracias a ustedes por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis historias. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Oyuky Chan:** ¡Dios. Haces que me sonroje! De verdad que me haces sentir halagada. Ya en el próximo capitulo veremos que trama Madara así como una pequeña muestra del poder de los ojos de Hiro, me da mucho gusto saber que mis historias te gustan y si, planeo subir el primer capitulo de mi próxima historia junto con el ultimo de esta. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Aizen Yamamoto Sousuke:** Pues aunque no lo creas Sasuke ha sido sincero hasta ahora. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Simi Black:** Muchísimas gracias, me alegra saber que mi historia te gusta, ojala que este capitulo también. Gracias por tu comentario.

**LuuLuuu:** Gracias por la observación, tratare de ser mas cuidadosa al redactar pero como la mayoría de veces escribo algo tarde comento muchos errores y no siempre tengo tiempo de repasar (como ahora que ya van a dar las 4:00 AM y se me cierran los ojitos) Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Andy Lawliet:** Pues como puedes ver Sasuke si tiene la intención de quedarse con Hiro y también con Hinata, ya veremos que hace Naruto al respecto. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**sannin-andres:** No te preocupes que entiendo perfectamente lo que es estar saturado de trabajo, no se que decirte, yo estoy en busca de un trabajo que me de lo suficiente para poder vivir sola, mi sueño es independizarme, supongo que es porque mi casa siempre ha estado llena de gente (primero de hermanos y ahora de sobrinos) y en efecto Sasuke también es responsable al menos en parte de lo que había ocurrido. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Kumiko Uchiha I:** ¡Dios! ¡Sal de mi cabeza! Así es, tu eres la que acertó completito el porque Sasuke Hizo lo que hizo y en el próximo capitulo podrás comprobar si la otra mitad de tu teoría es cierta. Sobre lo de Juugo (¡Cierto, lo escribí mal! ¡Lo siento! No me fije) y Suigetsu creo que debí escribirlo de otra forma porque no eres la única que se confundió, veamos

"_Yugo y Suigetsu me habían abandonado al enterarse que yo hice lo mismo con Karin"_

Al decir que hizo lo mismo con Karin se refería a abandonarla, como lo hicieron ellos cuando se enteraron precisamente que Sasuke había abandonado a Karin en manos de Konoha, no a que le había hecho lo mismo que a Hinata, ciertamente debí ser mas cuidadosa al manejar las palabras ahí, y no me parece que este justificando a Sasuke si no que estas analizando cuidadosamente toda la situación y te has dado cuenta que Sasuke no es del todo culpable y para nada me ha cansado leer tu fic, al contrario, e disfrutado muchísimo al ver como desglosas y analizas cada situación, realmente me sorprende ver hasta donde eres capaz de visualizar mi forma de escribir, es sencillamente asombroso, estoy ansiosa por leer tu siguiente comentario, muchísimas gracias por este y de verdad espero que este ultimo capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Nairelena:** No te preocupes que yo entiendo que el estudio es primero, lo siento pero no creo que vaya a sacar una secuela de esta historia, pero pronto escribiré una nueva y me haría muy feliz que le dieras una oportunidad. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**natsumi hhr nh:** Pues como ya se vio Sasuke si siente algo por Hinata, ella no le ha dicho a Naruto que beso a Sasuke porque cuando lo hizo pensaba que era Naruto así que realmente no cuenta como infidelidad, pero ya veremos que pasa en el próximo capitulo y también veremos que es lo que pretende Madara. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Placebo:** No te preocupes que los últimos serán los primeros, (de hecho tu review fue el primero que leí) un epilogo... Es buena idea, ya veremos, por lo pronto ya estamos a dos capítulos del desenlace y tal vez en el siguiente capitulo ponga una breve reseña de la trama de mi próximo fic, de momento solo diré que es un universo alterno donde no serna ninjas. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo te haya gustado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya para despedirme lamento decirles que no estoy segura si voy a poder actualizar dentro de dos semanas porque ya se me vienen encimas los exámenes y además ya se viene la navidad y tengo que adornar mi casa y mi salón de clases (Ya les había comentado que soy maestra de primario ¿Verdad?) entonces no estoy segura de si podré terminar el capitulo, de hecho en este lo tuve que cortar aquí por falta de tiempo pero me falto una pequeña parte. Les suplico su comprensión, antes de despedirme quiero agradecerles de nuevo por tomarse su tiempo para leer y aun mas gracias por dejarme sus comentarios, por favor no dejen de hacerlo ¡Hasta pronto!


	13. Chapter 13 Angustia

¡Si! ¡Por fin estoy de vuelta! Y si, se que merezco que me apedreen por haberme tardado tanto, pero verán, es que después de los exámenes e tenido que seguir estudiando, esta vez porque a medidos de enero voy a presentar un examen para ver si consigo entrar a trabajar en el gobierno (en el área de educación) y si consiguiera ese empleo mi futuro estaría asegurado, así que si no es mucha molestia ¡Deséenme suerte!

Antes de empezar quiero decirles que espero que se hayan pasado una hermosa navidad y un lindo inicio de año, y bueno, creo que solo me resta desearles un bonito Día de Reyes (¡Siii! Eso significa que ya es tiempo de comer la rosca de reyes ¡Me encanta!) y muchas gracias a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia en felicitarme es estas bonitas fechas.

También quiero agradecerles por su paciencia y por no perder la fe, ya saben que aunque me tarde en actualizar jamás pienso dejar uno de mis fics sin terminar. Bueno, sin duda ya los hice esperar demasiado, así que pasemos al fic.

* * *

CAPITULO 13

**Angustia**

Sasuke se lavaba las manos en el aun esplendoroso baño de la residencia Uchiha, agradecía al cielo que a pesar de los años de abandono la tubería aun funcionaba correctamente, mientras se secaba las manos no pudo evitar emitir un gruñido de furia al recordar que era lo que manchaba sus manos y que lo obligo a limpiárselas profundamente para borrar toda evidencia ¡Demonios! Jamás, ni siquiera cuando era un adolescente y las hormonas habían comenzado a hacer de las suyas se vio en la necesidad de darse alivio a si mismo.

¡Todo era culpa del dobe de Naruto! Lo único que pretendía era buscar la oportunidad de volver a ver a su hijo y en vez de eso se había encontrado con la escena más malditamente erótica que había visto en su vida. Al principio pensó que había sido un accidente y que ellos no pretendían ser... "indiscretos", Pero entonces Naruto lo miro directamente a los ojos y una perversa y triunfal sonrisa adorno su rostro, y aun cuando su cerebro le decía que debía salir inmediatamente de ese lugar el resto de su cuerpo se negó a obedecer y no pudo hacer otra cosa que ver a Hinata entregándose a Naruto.

¡Y por Dios que se había excitado como nunca antes en su vida! Al mirar de nuevo el perfecto cuerpo de Hinata totalmente desnudo sintió que su sangre hervía y un zumbido le embotaba la mente, la vez que la había tomado se había limitado a rasgar sus ropas solo lo suficiente para tocar y sentir las partes de su maravillosa anatomía que de inmediato habían llamado su atención pero no había podido contemplar toda su perfección en su totalidad como lo había hecho esa vez, y aun cuando no podía escuchar podía ver sus deliciosos labios moviéndose en lo que evidentemente eran gemidos y jadeos, y sus pechos... ¡Cielo santo! ¡Esos pechos! El modo en que se pegaban al cristal al ritmo en el que era envestida, simplemente no pudo evitar imaginarse que era él quien estaba con ella, que era él quien la poseía y no Naruto.

Un gruñido escapo de su garganta, mejor seria que se concentrara en otra cosa o de nuevo se vería en la necesidad de darle alivio a su cuerpo, salió del baño y se adentro a la que fuera su habitación, se acerco a la ventana y observo, la villa Uchiha parecía desierta, pero sabia que no era así, podía sentir al menos que había cuatro anbus custodiándolo desde diferentes puntos, no había sido fácil burlarlos y cuando había regresado se percato que al menos uno no estaba, seguramente se había dado cuenta de que los había burlado y había salido a buscarlo pero él había regresado y les hizo notar su presencia de forma que pareciera casual, así que lo mas seguro es que pensaran que no había ido a ningún lado o que había salido a revisar su territorio, como fuera Sasuke estaba seguro de que no lo habían seguido cuando había llegado a casa de Naruto, cosa que agradecía pues no quería que nadie más fuera testigo del espectáculo que el matrimonio Uzumaki le había dado. Apretó los dientes y gruño de nueva cuenta al no poder evitar recordar de nuevo la maravillosa figura de Hinata mientras recibía el placer que su esposo le daba

–_Yo podría hacerlo mejor..._– Pensó con resentimiento seguro de que él resultaría un amante mucho más hábil que el rubio, sin embargo no tuvo mucha oportunidad de cavilar al respecto pues una presencia casi invisible se dejo sentir –¡Tsk!– exclamo con fastidio –Al parecer la calidad de los anbus de Konoha a decaído muchísimo

–Mas bien me parece que has sido tu quien se a descuidado un poco– Le respondió Naruto saliendo desde las sombras –De lo contrario te habrías dado cuenta de que te han seguido desde que saliste de aquí

–¿Y aun así tu...?

–Te aseguro que desde donde estaba el anbu no podía distinguir nada, fuiste el único que vio lo que no debía

–Más bien diría que has sido tu quien quiso darme un espectáculo

–Sin embargo no hiciste nada por evitarlo, tan solo tenias que dar media vuelta– Esta vez era Naruto quien le sonreía arrogante y Sasuke quien contenía su furia, no soportaba ver la sonrisa llena de satisfacción en el rostro del rubio

–¡Eres un maldito degenerado!

–¡Nadie te obligo a mirar! Pero ya que lo hiciste espero que entiendas de una vez por todas a quien le pertenece Hinata

–¿Por eso lo hiciste? Pudiste haberle ahorrado la vergüenza, porque te aseguro que aun desde donde yo estaba podía ver que la situación no le agradaba

–Es verdad, y seguramente también viste que no me tomo mucho convencerla de que tu presencia allí no tenia ninguna importancia y que lo que nos ocupaba era mucho mejor– Ambos jóvenes se miraron, la furia brillaba tanto en los ojos azules como en los negros, al final fue el Uchiha quien rompió el silencio

–¿Así que pensaste que con esto me obligarías a renunciar a ella?– La arrogante sonrisa característica de Sasuke regreso a su mirada –Lamento decepcionarte pero lo cierto es que ahora estoy más decidido que nunca a obtener a esa mujer– Se sintió satisfecho al ver que la sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto se esfumaba

–¿De que demonios hablas?

–Que ahora que he visto lo capaz que es para complacer a un hombre estoy aun mas decidido que antes a quitártela...– Naruto se movió demasiado rápido aun para los ojos de Sasuke y cuando logro reaccionar el rubio ya lo sujetaba de las solapas y lo miraba con un brillo casi asesino en sus ojos azules

–Vuelve a decir algo como eso y voy a arrancarte la garganta... ¡Lo has visto con tus propios ojos! ¡Hinata es mía! ¡Yo no tengo que forzarla, se entrega a mi plenamente!– Una fría sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios –¡Se entrega a mi y al placer que le doy al grado que es capaz de ignorar todo lo que hay a su alrededor!– Con un gruñido de furia Sasuke se libero del agarre de Naruto

–¡Hiro es mi hijo y esa mujer me pertenece!

–¡Son mi familia! Metetelo en tu estúpida cabeza de una vez por todas... Tu la violaste, la lastimaste y la humillaste, no tienes idea de lo difícil que fue para ella superarlo, pero yo si, yo estuve a su lado todo el tiempo, la sostuve cada vez que estuvo a punto de derrumbarse y la acompañe mientras la vida que había en su interior cobraba fuerza, fui yo quien sintió a Hiro moverse en su interior, yo estuve allí cuando él llego a este mundo y fue a mi a quien llamo papá por primera vez y a quien llama papá ahora...

–¡Maldición! ¡Jamás quise lastimarla! Si hubiera sabido que quedo embarazada habría regresado o la habría llevado conmigo... Me habría hecho responsable, ¡Pero no lo sabia! No lo supe hasta que llegue aquí y Sakura me dijo que te habías casado con Hinata y que tenían un hijo...

–Eso no cambia lo que paso: Hinata es mi esposa y aunque no lleve mi sangre Hiro es mi hijo, soy el único padre que él va a conocer– Ambos se miraron fijamente de nuevo, la mirada de Sasuke ya no reflejaba furia si no más bien tristeza

–Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirlo, voy a tomar mi lugar como padre de Hiro y como pareja de Hinata

–Eso no pasara mientras yo viva– La voz de Naruto era firme

–Lo sé, y eso es algo que voy a arreglar en este instante– Sasuke camino lentamente hasta la esquina dela habitación, cuando se dio vuelta Naruto observo que traía su espada entre sus manos –Esto solo puede terminar con uno de los dos muerto

–Por mi esta bien– Naruto asumió su postura de batalla –De ninguna manera pienso vivir sin Hinata y sin Hiro– De nuevo se miraron fijamente y entonces ambos se lanzaron contra el otro, fue un movimiento que solo tomo una fracción de segundo, pero cuando se detuvieron Naruto tenia un ligero corte en el brazo y Sasuke en el pómulo, ambos sangraba pero no era importante; giraron para poder mirarse frente a frente de nuevo

–Has mejorado– Le dijo Sasuke mientras sonreía arrogante

–Parece que tu también, pero creo que ya es tiempo de dejar de jugar y tomárnoslo en serio ¿Te parece?– Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa

–Perfecto– Y justo cuando estaban a punto de reiniciar su ataque el estridente sonido de una explosión cercana se dejo escuchar interrumpiéndolos bruscamente –¡¿Qué demonios...?¡– Dijo Sasuke sorprendido mientras miraba por la ventana buscando el origen del sonido

–¿Están atacando la aldea?– Pregunto Naruto en voz alta mirando también por la ventana, vio que salía humo no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, cuando reconoció el sitio donde aparentemente había ocurrido la explosión sintió que el alma abandonaba su cuerpo –¡Maldición!– Grito y salto a través de la ventana reventando el cristal en pedazos, sentía un profundo temor al darse cuenta de la explosión había sido muy cerca de la casa de Kurenai Sensei, así que sin meditarlo salió disparado a toda velocidad

–¿Qué pasa?– No le sorprendió ver que Sasuke lo seguía de cerca –Dobe ¿Qué pasa?– Pregunto de nuevo al ver que el rubio no le respondía

–Hinata y Hiro están en el lugar del ataque– Se limito a responder y aumento la velocidad. Naruto no pudo verlo, pero la expresión de Sasuke se ensombreció mientras sentía una angustia muy similar a la de Naruto, le había sorprendido tanto descubrir que tenia un hijo que se había olvidado de qué fue lo que lo había llevado a Suna y por consiguiente a su captura y regreso a Konoha, él había estado siguiendo a Madara porque aparentemente este estaba buscando algo y después de saber de Hiro, Sasuke sospechaba que solo había algo que podría atraer la atención de un psicópata como Madara. Rogó al cielo que sus sospechas fueran erróneas.

Para dos ninjas del nivel de Naruto y Sasuke atravesar la aldea era sencillo, por lo que no les tomo mucho tiempo llegar al sitio donde se había originado el lugar de la explosión, Naruto palideció al ver que en efecto se trataba de la casa de Kurenai-Sensei, en el lugar ya había bastantes ninjas, entre ellos Sakura quien se encontraba revisando a Kurenai quien al parecer estaba herida

–¡Kurenai-Sensei!– Grito Naruto al verla y corrió en su dirección –¿Qué Paso? ¿Están todos bien?– Dijo mientras miraba al pequeño Asuma quien estaba sentado al lado de su mamá y se veía ileso pero muy asustado

–Naruto... Yo... ¡Lo siento tanto!– Le dijo Kurenai mientras lo sujetaba con fuerza de una manga –Trate de protegerla... Pero él es demasiado fuerte

–Debe tranquilizarse, Kurenai-Sensei– Le dijo Sakura –Sus heridas no son mortales pero si peligrosas

–Pero... Deben darle alcance... Pronto... Él... ¡Se llevo a Hinata... y a Hiro!

–¿¡Como!– Naruto sintió el nudo del pánico formarse en su garganta mientras una voz decía en su cabeza que eso no podía ser cierto

–¡De verdad lo siento!– Siguió diciendo Kurenai –Él venia por Hiro y ella trato de impedirlo... Creí que iba matarla... Intente pelear con él... Pero fue inútil... Al final parece que cambio de opinión y se llevo a los dos...

–¿Quién? ¿Quién se los llevo?– Sakura parpadeo sorprendida al escuchar a Naruto y Sasuke hacer la misma pregunta al mismo tiempo, Kurenai ya al borde de la inconciencia solo alcanzo a responder

–Fue... Madara...– Y entonces se desmayo. El rubio sintió como a su miedo se sumaba la rabia y dándose cuenta que Sasuke estaba parado justo detrás de él se levanto al mismo tiempo que giraba para ponerse de frente a Sasuke y sujetarlo de la ropa para comenzar a zarandearlo

–¡Maldito! ¡Tu tenias que saber de esto!

–¡No! ¡Sabia que buscaba algo! Pero no estaba seguro de que...

–¡Lo sospechabas entonces! ¿¡Porque no dijiste nada!– Le reprocho mientras le asestaba un puñetazo en la cara –¡Y ahora ese enfermo se ha llevado a mi familia!

–¡No hubiera ocurrido si ellos se hubieran quedado conmigo!– Le respondió con sus ojos también brillando de furia –¡Él no se habría atrevido...!

–¡No me importa lo que pienses! Ese bastardo tiene en su poder a Hinata y a Hiro así que más vale que hagas memoria y pienses a donde los pudo haber llevado o voy a arrancarte el corazón en este instante ¿Entiendes?

–¡Chicos!– Los interrumpió Sakura quien debido a estar curando las heridas de Kurenai-Sensei no había podido poner suficiente atención a la discusión de sus compañeros –Peleando no resolverán nada– Después se volvió a Naruto –Kiba y Shino ya deben de estar tratando de localizar el rastro de Madara, Naruto, es cuestión de tiempo antes de que podamos encontrar a Hinata y a tu hijo

–Hinata no tiene tiempo– Respondió Sasuke –Madara solo esta interesado en Hiro, si cree que ella puede estorbarle de cualquier manera simplemente la matará...– Naruto estaba a punto de replicar algo pero la voz de la Hokage lo interrumpió

–Hinata estará a salvo– Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron de verla ahí, pero les sorprendió aun mas la seguridad con que había hecho esa afirmación

–¿Cómo... Como puedes estar tan segura, abuela Tsunade?– Le pregunto el rubio mientras una ligera esperanza parecía abrirse paso a través de todo el pánico que abrumaba su corazón

–Sakura, necesito que lleves a Kurenai al hospital para atenderla y también a Asuma-Chan, no le vendría mal una revisión

–Pero...– Intento replicar la pelirrosa al sentir que lo que la Hokage realmente quería era deshacerse de ella

–Y en cuanto te asegures de que Kurenai esta fuera de peligro debes venir aquí y unirte a la búsqueda de Hinata y Hiro Uzumaki ¿Entendido?– Lo dijo de tal modo que Sakura supo que no tenia caso replicar, así que se limito a asentir con la cabeza e indicar a un par de ninjas médicos que la ayudaran a mover a Kurenai, una vez que se marcharon Naruto repitió su pregunta

–Abuela Tsunade, dijiste que Hinata estará a salvo pero ¿Realmente crees que Madara no la lastimara?

–No, después de todo Madara siempre esta buscando mas poder, es por eso que se llevo a Hiro– Sus ojos miraron en dirección del Uchiha –¿No es así, Sasuke?

–Si– Respondió de inmediato –Yo no había entendido muy bien lo que tramaba hasta que pude ver a Hiro

–¿De que hablan?– Pregunto un exasperado Naruto, Sasuke lo miro con una mueca de fastidio ¿Cómo podía ser tan lento? Soltó un bufido y respondió

–Madara quería una fusión del Sharingan y el Byakugan– Naruto sintió como si el suelo se moviera bajo sus pies al entenderlo, de repente las palabras de Kakashi diciendo que los ojos de Hiro se veían ligeramente diferentes que los de Hinata retumbaron en su cabeza ¡Dios! Su pequeño hijo estaba en un grave peligro

–¡Tranquilízate Naruto!– Se apresuro a decir Tsunade al ver su reacción –Es terrible pero al menos eso asegura el bienestar de Hiro por un tiempo, Madara no se atreverá a lastimarlo

–¡¿Pero... Hinata...?– Ya ni siquiera podía decir una frase completa

–Ella también estará a salvo

–Has dicho eso varias veces ¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

–Porque Madara no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de hacerse con una parte del poder del Kyuubi– Esas palabras de Tsunade provocaron que tanto Naruto como Sasuke la vieran intrigados

–No te entiendo– Dijo el rubio

–Esta mañana Hinata fue a hacerse un chequeo medico con Shizune– Naruto movió la cabeza en señal de confirmación –Bien, ella me acababa de entregar los resultados justo antes del ataque: Hinata esta embarazada– Naruto sintió que le faltaba el aire, fue como si alguien le hubiera propinado un puñetazo en el estomago

–¿Co... Como?– Preguntó sintiendo una maraña de emociones y sentimientos revolviéndose en su interior

–Hinata esta embarazada otra vez, Naruto, ese hijo es tuyo y lleva la sangre Hyuuga y el poder del Kyuubi corriendo por sus venas, ya antes el Clan Hyuuga se mezclo con un demonio y el resultado fue un Clan increíblemente poderoso– Al decir esto miro en dirección de Sasuke que parecía tan afectado como Naruto al saber la condición de Hinata –Imagínate el potencial de un hijo tuyo y de Hinata, sin duda Madara lo hizo y es por eso que en vez de eliminar a Hinata prefirió capturarla junto con Hiro

–Por Dios...– Fue lo único que Naruto fue capaz de decir, no sabia como describir lo que sentía, por un lado se sentía feliz, jubiloso al saber que pronto seria padre de nuevo y que esta vez su hijo tendría su sangre corriendo por sus venas, pero por otro lado sentía miedo, muchísimo miedo porque era precisamente por llevar su sangre que había convertido a su hijo no nacido y a Hinata en objetivos de un loco como Madara –Tengo... ¡Tengo que encontrarlos!– Dijo mientras se preparaba para echarse a correr

–Voy contigo– Sasuke se preparo para seguirlo

–¡No! ¡No quiero que interfieras más!

–¡No te estoy pidiendo permiso!

–¡No es asunto tuyo!

–¡Es mi hijo!

–¡No! ¡SON MIS HIJOS!

–¡BASTA LOS DOS!– El grito de la Hokage los silencio, sin embargo la mirada de ambos decía a las claras que deseaban matarse mutuamente –Lo mejor seria que no perdieran el tiempo peleando– Entonces fijo su mirada en un punto detrás de ellos –Parece que hay noticias– Ambos jóvenes miraron en la misma dirección y vieron tres pequeños insectos que volaban cerca de ahí –Es una señal de Shino, parece que han encontrado el rastro, mejor dense pri...– No pudo terminar de hablar pues los chicos ya iban a toda prisa siguiendo a los diminutos insectos –Tan imprudentes como siempre

–No han cambiado ¿Verdad?– Dijo una voz detrás de Tsunade, la mujer no se sorprendió de tener a Kakashi justo a su espalda

–Será mejor que te apresures y vayas tras ellos, con tanto alboroto no creo que podamos mantener la vigilancia sobre Sasuke así que de inmediato mandare a Sakura y Sai a seguirte– Se escucho una ligera explosión y luego una pequeña nube de humo y Tsunade supo que Kakashi ya se encontraba vigilando a sus alumnos

...

Hinata había pensado que nunca en su vida sentiría tanto miedo como la vez que comprendió que Sasuke iba a violarla, ahora sabia que estaba equivocada porque nunca podría sentir tanto miedo como en ese momento que comprendía que no solo ella sino su precioso hijo estaban en peligro.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, había llegado a casa de Kurenai-Sensei y había recogido a Hiro, pero justo cuando se dirigía a la puerta ese sujeto apareció de repente y trato de arrebatarle a su hijo, ella por supuesto que peleo, sostuvo a su pequeño contra su cuerpo con toda su fuerza y aun cuando Madara la había golpeado en la espalda con mucha fuerza ella no lo soltó, Hiro había despertado y gritaba y lloraba aterrado y ella había estado a punto de hacer lo mismo al ver a Kurenai intentar protegerlos y fallar, cuando vio a Madara dirigirse a ella con un kunai en la mano estaba segura de que su momento había llegado. Pero entonces él se detuvo y la contemplo fijamente, era como si la estuviera escaneando con la mirada y entonces soltó una horrible carcajada y dijo algo que ella no comprendió

–¡Que sorpresa! ¡Dos por el precio de uno!, vengo buscando la fusión del Byakugan y el Sharingan y me encuentro también con algo del poder del Kyuubi, sin duda hoy es mi día de suerte– Entonces guardo el Kunai, uno de sus ojos se torno rojizo y lo ultimo que vio Hinata antes de desmayarse fue el Mangekyou Sharingan.

Al despertar le dolía la cabeza, estaba acostada sobre una manta en una habitación pobremente iluminada, cuando se llevaba la mano a la cabeza tratando de recordar como había llegado allí le vinieron a la mente el recuerdo de lo que había pasado: Madara había intentado secuestrar a su hijo

–¡Hiro!– Grito aterrada mientras trataba de levantarse –¡¿Hiro... Donde estas?– Entonces sintió un tironcito en su mano

–¿Mami?– Un par de gruesas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos al ver que su pequeño se encontraba a su lado –¿Edtash tishte? (¿Estas triste?)– Le pregunto al verla llorar

–¡Por supuesto que no!– Le respondió mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos y lo estrechaba contra si de manera que su mejilla quedara pegada a la de su hijo –¡Estoy feliz de ver que estas a mi lado!– Hiro respondió envolviendo su cuello con sus bracitos, un minuto después ella se separo un poco para verlo, parecía que se encontraba bien –¿Estas bien? ¿Ese horrible hombre no te hizo nada?– Hiro negó con la cabeza pero entonces sus ojos se nublaron y comenzó a hacer pucheros señal de que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar

–¿Dónde edta mi papi? ¡Quiedo id con mi papi!– Dijo con voz temblorosa, ella lo abrazo de nuevo

–Yo también, Hiro-Chan, pero no te preocupes, te prometo que tu papá nos encontrara muy pronto

–Yo no contaría con eso– Dijo una voz conocida desde el otro lado de la habitación, de inmediato Hinata se puso de pie mientras colocaba a Hiro en el suelo detrás de ella y activaba su Byakugan, entre las sombras pudo divisar una puerta que estaba siendo abierta y por allí apareció Madara apenas iluminado por el resplandor de lo que parecían ser antorchas colocadas por un largo pasillo –Veo que por fin han despertado

–¿Qué demonios es lo que estas tramando?– Al escuchar el amenazador tono de Hinata Madara no pudo evitar retroceder un paso, sin duda una madre realmente se volvía peligrosa cuando sentía que su hijo estaba en peligro

–Bueno, creo que es obvio, lo que deseo es a tu hijo

–¿Por qué? Ya tenias a Sasuke, no veo en que puedas necesitar a mi hijo– Madara la contemplo un poco más y sonrió debajo de su mascara

–Me alegra que no quieras fingir que no sé nada, debo decir que me sorprendió cuando me entere que te habías casado con Naruto, hasta ese momento comprendí porque Sasuke tuvo que forzarte– Suspiro –Sobreestime el encanto Uchiha

–Explícate– Su voz fue gélida

–Veras, Hinata-San, tu sabes que yo e vivido mucho tiempo ¿Verdad?– La vio asentir con la cabeza –Bueno, yo había desarrollado una técnica que le permitía a mi cuerpo regenerarse, algo parecido a lo que Tsunade hace para verse tan joven, pero mi técnica era superior ya que yo no solo lo aparentaba si no que en realidad mi cuerpo conservaba mi juventud... Hasta que intente despertar al Juubi y fracase por culpa de Naruto y Bee, fue demasiada la energía que perdí y temo que ahora mi cuerpo no podrá volver a regenerarse, de echo, esta desgastándose a una velocidad preocupante

–Me alegro

–Si, bueno, afortunadamente para mi, tener que soportar a Kabuto tuvo algunos beneficios, como comprender la técnica de Orochimaru para trasladarse de un cuerpo a otro– Sonrió al ver como Hinata palidecía

–Pero... Esa técnica tiene la falla de que el cuerpo se desgasta rápidamente, se tiene que buscar un cuerpo nuevo cada tres años...– Sintió a Hiro sujetarse de su pierna y de inmediato ella llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza de su hijo, sentía como el pánico crecía dentro de su pecho al comenzar a comprender lo que Madara se proponía

–Pero yo encontré una forma de evitar eso, es posible trasladarse a un cuerpo y que este se conserve, pero no puede tratarse de un cuerpo común, no lo resistiría

–Así que necesitas un cuerpo poderoso– No pudo evitar dar un paso atrás

–Si, por un momento considere a Sasuke, pero a pesar de toda su fuerza y poder su cuerpo no me daría el poder que ahora tengo– Señalo al ojo donde aun tenia el Rinengan– El poder que tiene mi cuerpo

–Te refieres a las líneas sucesoras que has robado– Él prefirió ignorar eso ultimo

–Temo que cuando me traslade a un nuevo cuerpo no podré recuperar lo que tengo, así que pensé que debía asegurarme de obtener un cuerpo muy especial... Y entonces recordé que la Primogénita del Clan Hyuuga era una chica, y convenientemente de la edad de Sasuke...

–Sasuke tenia razón– Hinata no reprimió un gesto de desagrado al comprender lo que Madara había tramado –Tu fuiste quien lo planeo todo

–Así es, el único error en mis cálculos fue que tu, precisamente tu, eras la única chica de Konoha que no sentía nada por Sasuke-Kun, así que tuvo que forzarte, y ahí otro inconveniente, de entre todo su sequito de admiradoras él estaba interesado en ti, que eras la única que no gustaba de él; el resultado fue que se sintió tan culpable por obligarte a tener sexo que se enfado conmigo al grado de que intento matarme y después se dedico a perseguirme, así que se dio cuenta de que yo estaba buscando algo en Konoha...

–Buscabas a Hiro

–Así es, el pequeño que tiene la perfecta unión del Byakugan y el Sharingan, las posibilidades son infinitas... Si se les da el uso adecuado– Hinata retrocedió otro paso

–¿Tu... Pretendes apoderarte del cuerpo de mi hijo?– El silencio de Madara le dio la respuesta –¡No! ¡No voy a permitirlo! ¡Antes vas a tener que matarme!

–¡Oh, iba a hacerlo!– Dijo él como si fuera algo de lo mas normal –Pero entonces sentí una energía en tu interior, por un momento pensé que era tuya, pero reconocí la energía, poderosa y fluida, tan similar a la de un Jinchuriki, y si no mal recuerdo, el buen Naruto se caso contigo, pensé que solo lo hacia para disimular tu "problema" pero es evidente que su matrimonio es mucho mas verdadero de lo que yo pensaba, lo que hay dentro de ti lo prueba

–¿L... Lo... Lo que... Hay dentro de mi?– Hinata parpadeo aturdida mientras una serie de acontecimientos se iban repasando y entrelazando en su memoria: Sus apasionadas noches al lado de su esposo, los malestares matutinos, los antojos, los dolores de cabeza y de espalda... Y ahora que pensaba en ello ¿No tenia ya casi un mes de retraso en su periodo?. Entonces contuvo el aliento, sus perlados ojos se abrieron cuan grandes eran e inconscientemente se llevo una mano al estomago

–Ya lo entendiste ¿Verdad?– Le dijo Madara con tono burlón –Vas a tener un hijo, un hijo de Naruto... Sin duda soy muy afortunado, necesito un cuerpo poderoso donde alojarme y aquí tengo al primogénito de la unión de los clanes mas poderosos de Konoha y también tengo al legitimo hijo del Jinchuriki mas poderoso que existe quien sin duda será un perfecto guardián

–¡No lo harás! ¡Naruto no te lo permitirá!

–No podrá encontrarnos a tiempo, en cuanto tenga todo listo voy a borrar todos tus recuerdos, me obedecerás ciegamente y te mantendrás tranquila y servicial hasta que tu hijo nazca, mientras tanto comenzare de inmediato a entrenar a tu adorado Hiro para asegurarme que en unos cuantos años sea lo suficientemente fuerte para poder apoderarme de su cuerpo.

–Estas más loco de lo que pensaba si crees que voy a permitir que me manipules de esa forma

–Como si pudieras evitarlo– Y como queriendo demostrárselo activo el Mangekyou Sharingan, Hinata jadeo asustada al verse rodeada de un mundo de sombras, de repente el suelo a sus pies se convertía en sangre y ella comenzaba a hundirse lentamente hasta que se encontraba sumergida en ese aterrador liquido y el aire comenzaba a faltarle, aun cuando sabia que solo era una ilusión resultaba tan aterradoramente real que no pudo evitar soltar un alarido de pánico.

Hiro no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero le daba mucho miedo el sujeto extraño que usaba una mascara, además el lugar donde estaban era frió y oscuro y no sabia donde estaba su papá, había escuchado que su mamá discutía con ese hombre extraño y lo que él decía hacia que su mamá se viera asustada, Entonces sintió algo extraño y su mamá y ese sujeto dejaron de discutir y se quedaron inmóviles un momento hasta que de repente su mamá comenzó a temblar y luego cayo de rodillas mientras gritaba, Hiro se asusto mucho al ver que su mamá temblaba y gritaba mientras se llevaba una mano en la garganta

–¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¿Qué pasha?–Pregunto mientras se aferraba a la ropa de Hinata, pero ella no podía responderle, estaba atrapada en el Genjutsu de Madara y aun cuando Hiro era muy pequeño para entender lo que pasaba si supo que de alguna manera ese extraño sujeto era quien estaba lastimando a su mamá, se sintió asustado pero también se sintió molesto ¿Cómo se atrevía ese hombre horrible a lastimar a su mamá? Entonces Hiro miro fijamente a ese enmascarado con todo el odio que una mente infantil podría sentir, deseo que su papá estuviera ahí, deseo ser tan fuerte como su papá para poder ayudar a su mamá y fue tan intenso su deseo que sintió algo extraño y cálido recorrer su cuerpo y enfocarse en sus ojos.

Madara no se esperaba algo así, realmente no pensaba hacer un daño muy serio a Hinata, solo quería divertirse un poco, cuando vio a su pequeño hijo llamarla asustado pensó en detener el tormento, pero entonces el niño lo miro fijamente con su pequeña carita llena de resentimiento y entonces sucedió. Un destello levemente rojizo brillo en los perlados ojos del chico, fue como si un pequeño circulo rojo se dibujara en sus pupilas blancas y entonces de alguna manera ya no era Hinata quien se encontraba sumergida en un mar de sangre si no él mismo, le tomo un par de segundos darse cuenta de que de alguna manera su Genjutsu se le había regresado.

Hinata estaba tratando de superar el miedo de creer que estaba por morir ahogada para reunir energía y activar su línea de sangre en un intento por romper el Genjutsu que la atrapaba pero antes de que intentara hacer algo el Genjutsu se rompió y cuando pudo enfocar la vista se encontró con Madara arrodillado, tenia la respiración agitada y miraba a Hiro

–Eso... Eso fue... ¡Asombroso!– Ella lo miro sin entender lo que decía, pero entonces miro a su hijo quien seguía aferrado a ella pero su vista estaba fija en Madara, fue entonces que Hinata noto el pequeño circulo rojo que se había dibujado alrededor del iris

–¿Hiro-Chan?– Al escuchar a su madre llamándolo Hiro volteo a mirarla y el circulo se desvaneció ¿Habría sido su imaginación?

–¿Mami?– Fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir Hiro antes de desmayarse

–¡Hiro!– Grito angustiada Hinata al atraparlo antes de que cayera al suelo –¿Hijo, estas bien?– Lo zarandeo suavemente, por un momento entro en pánico pero se tranquilizo al sentir la suave y pausada respiración de su hijo con la cual comprobó que estaba bien, solo había caído inconsciente

–¡Es verdaderamente asombroso!– La voz de Madara la arranco de sus pensamientos –¡Increíble! Aun no tiene ni dos años y ya es capaz de manifestar su poder... ¡Es mejor de lo que suponía! No solo es capaz de ver a través de una técnica si no que puede reflejarla... ¡Perfecto!– Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Hinata cuando la mirada de Madara se dirigió hacia ella –Debo asegurarme que nada va a interferir en mis planes, y creo que lo mejor será empezar contigo– Hinata levanto en brazos a su precioso hijo y lo deposito en la manta que estaba a un lado, después beso su frente y lo miro dormir, mientras se levantaba respiro profundamente intentando dominar la sensación de profundo miedo que se acrecentaba en su pecho, se giro y contemplo a Madara caminar hacia donde estaba ella

–No lograras nada de lo que te propones, Naruto no te lo permitirá

–Tienes mucha confianza en él– De nuevo el Mangekyou Sharingan brillo en uno de sus ojos

–Por supuesto que si– Le respondió ella antes de desvanecerse también

...

–¡Maldita sea!– Gruño Naruto completamente fastidiado –¿Aun no localizas el rastro? ¡Ese bastardo ya nos lleva más de un día de ventaja!

–¡Tranquilízate Naruto!– Gruño Kiba, era la cuarta vez que Naruto le hacia esa pregunta –¡Deja que Akamaru y yo hagamos nuestro trabajo o nos encontraremos de nuevo siguiendo un rastro falso!

–Kiba, ese demente tiene a mi familia– Esa fría afirmación hizo que Kiba se olvidara de su mal humor y se concentrara en su trabajo –¡Por aquí!– Kiba y Naruto junto con Shino y Sasuke continuaron corriendo por casi una hora más, hasta que el castaño se detuvo bruscamente –¡Esta cerca!– Los ninjas que lo acompañaban miraron a su alrededor, se encontraban en una zona montañosa y cubierta de árboles –En algún lugar de aquí

–Kiba– Dijo Shino –El lugar esta lleno de cuevas, ¿Podrías ser más exacto?

–Lo intento, pero es difícil, es como si el aroma de Hinata estuviera impregnado por todo el lugar

–Creo que yo ya estuve antes aquí– Dijo Sasuke haciendo que toda la atención se centrara en él

–¿Crees?– Pregunto Naruto

–No estoy seguro, fue hace mucho tiempo que Orochimaru me trajo a un lugar muy parecido... Podría ser aquí– El Uchiha contemplo el lugar tratando de buscar en su memoria, recorrió todo el sitio con su Sharingan activado en un intento por ver algo, pero no vio nada, sin duda Madara se había protegido bien, finalmente señalo una cueva algo apartada de las demás, a simple vista se veía muy pequeña –Creo que es por allí– Los cuatro ninjas entraron, una vez dentro comprobaron que el sitio era bastante más grande de lo que parecía

–Este sitio esta lleno de túneles, hay mucha humedad y eso hace difícil encontrar el rastro– Dijo Kiba

–Dividámonos– Dijo Sasuke, sus acompañantes lo miraron dubitativos

–Creo que deberíamos hacerlo, separados cubriríamos más terreno y encontraremos antes a Hinata– Coincidió al final Naruto, después de un breve momento Kiba y Shino movieron la cabeza en señal de aceptación –¿Te aseguraste de dejar un rastro claro para que nos sigan, Shino?

–Por supuesto– Y entonces cada uno salió por su propio lado

Naruto no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba recorriendo ese sitio, estaba precariamente iluminado por antorchas lo que significaba que estaban en el lugar correcto, el rubio rezaba por llegar a tiempo, repentinamente sintió que alguien se acercaba por detrás de él, se giro rápidamente con un kunai en la mano y se encontró con Sasuke quien también había desenvainado su espada

–¿Teme?

–¿Dobe? ¿Qué haces aquí?– Decía enfundando su espada

–¿Tu como llegaste aquí?– Naruto guardo su Kunai

–Solo caminé, supongo que algunos túneles se conectan– De repente se escucho algo parecido a un gemido –¿Escuchaste eso?

–¿Qué?– El rubio no había escuchado nada

–¡Por aquí!– Dijo y salió corriendo tan rápido que a Naruto le costo trabajo seguirle el paso

–¡Espera, Teme!– Grito mientras corría detrás de él, sin embargo al dar vuelta en uno de los túneles perdió de vista a Sasuke –¡Maldición! ¿Dónde se metió?

Por su parte Sasuke no interrumpió su loca carrera hasta que se encontró con una pesada puerta de madera, se acerco despacio y se sorprendió al ver que no estaba protegida de ningún modo, escuchaba unos ligeros sollozos que provenían de su interior, cuando se asomo se encontró con una diminuta figura encogida en un rincón llorado lastimosamente

–¿Hiro?– Pregunto Sasuke mientras sentía que su corazón se aceleraba –¿Hiro, eres tu?– Entonces la pequeña figura se movió, Hiro estaba sentado sobre la manta abrazando sus rodillas y su cabeza escondida entre estas, al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba levanto su rostro y Sasuke pudo ver que tenia su rostro empapado en lagrimas

–¿Quen esh?– Pregunto el niño con vocecita temblorosa, sin dudarlo Sasuke saco su espada y en fracción de segundos hizo trizas la puerta

–¡Hiro!– Sasuke se precipito sobre él y lo levanto en sus brazos –¡Hiro! ¿Estas bien?– Pero él pequeño recordaba a su mamá pelear con ese hombre así que al reconocer a Sasuke comenzó a agitarse intentando zafarse de su agarre

–¡No! ¡No! ¡No!– Gritaba sin dejar de moverse

–¡Tranquilízate Hiro!– Le decía Sasuke –¡Estarás a salvo conmigo!

–¡No! ¡No! ¡Quiedo a mi mami! ¡Quiedo a mi papi!

–¡Solo cálmate, Hiro! ¡No voy a lastimarte!– Lo sujeto de los hombros y lo alzo hasta que su pequeña carita estuvo a la misma altura que la suya, de alguna manera eso hizo que Hiro dejara de sacudirse pero sus lagrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro

–Quiedo a mi papi y a mi mami...– Repitió el niño con un hilo de voz

–Todo esta bien, Hiro-Chan, porque yo soy tu...

–¡Hiro!– La voz de Naruto interrumpió a Sasuke cortando lo que este iba a decir –¡Hiro! ¿Eres tu?– Pregunto mientras se dirigía hacia donde Sasuke aun estaba sosteniendo a Hiro, el Uchiha no pudo dejar de notar que en cuanto el niño vio a Naruto su rostro se ilumino y de inmediato volvió a sacudirse intentando soltarse de Sasuke mientras levantaba sus manitas en dirección del rubio

–¡Papi! ¡Papi!– Naruto prácticamente se lo arrebato de los brazos a Sasuke no sin antes dirigirle una dura mirada a Sasuke para indicarle que había escuchado lo que había estado a punto de decirle a Hiro –¡Papi... minishte! (viniste)– Gimoteo Hiro enterrando su carita en la curva del hombro de Naruto y enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello

–Por supuesto que vine, hijo, jamás te abandonaría a ti ni a tu madre– Lo abrazo por un momento y después lo aparto solo lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos –Dime, Hiro ¿Sabes donde esta tu madre?– El pequeñín negó con la cabeza

–Eshe hombde malo she llevo a mi mami

–¿Un sujeto con una horrible mascara?– Pregunto Sasuke, Hiro afirmo con un movimiento de su cabeza, Naruto pareció meditar la situación un momento y después le hablo a su hijo

–Escucha bien, Hiro-Chan, papá debe ir a buscar a mamá pero de ninguna manera puedo dejarte solito, así que voy a pedirte que te quedes con esta persona– Dijo mirando a Sasuke, Hiro siguió la mirada de su papá y la verdad fue que no le gusto la idea

–No quiedo...– Dijo mientras enterraba de nuevo su rostro sobre el hombro de Naruto

–Estarás bien, hijo, su nombre es Sasuke y alguna vez fue mi compañero de equipo, él cuidara de ti– Hiro volvió su rostro un poco para mirar a Sasuke

–Me da miedo– Sasuke no se esperaba que esas simples palabras le dolerían tanto

–No tengas miedo, hijo, él va a llevarte con Kiba y Akamaru

–¿Akamalu?– Pregunto de nuevo el niño, Naruto no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al recordar que su hijo adoraba montar al enorme perro de su compañero, mismo que se auto nombraba tío de Hiro

–Así es, hijo, Sasuke va a llevarte donde esta Akamaru, no te preocupes, yo pronto te alcanzare junto con tu madre– Hiro lo miro inseguro por un momento y luego volvió a mover la cabeza en señal de aceptación, después dirigió de nuevo su mirada a Sasuke, Naruto le entrego a su hijo al joven Uchiha, al ver como este miraba embelesado al niño quien ya no forcejeaba con él le hizo una advertencia

–Llévalo con Kiba y Shino, los refuerzos no deben estar lejos– Sasuke se giro y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta, pero la voz del rubio lo detuvo –Sasuke, si intentas escapar con mi hijo no habrá lugar en esta tierra donde te puedas ocultar de mi

–No pensaba hacerlo– Le respondió el aludido fríamente –No dejare la aldea a menos que mi hijo y Hinata vengan conmigo

–Eso jamás pasara– La voz del rubio estaba llena de determinación, Sasuke miro a su hijo, sus ojitos estaban fijos en Naruto, Hiro contemplaba con sus ojos brillantes de amor y admiración al hombre que él pensaba que era su padre, fue tal la devoción que se veía en esa diminuta personita que Sasuke sintió como en su corazón se abría una dolorosa fisura

–Empiezo a creerlo– Y sin decir más se marchó del lugar para asegurarse que Hiro estuviera salvo.

Por su parte Naruto deseo con todas sus fuerzas creer que Sasuke decía la verdad, sin embargo aun así la idea de perdonarlo estaba muy lejos de ser considerada, pero no tenia tiempo de pensar en eso, primero tenia que encontrar y salvar a la mujer que amaba quien además llevaba al hijo de ambos en su interior, así que salió de esa celda y salió corriendo a toda prisa confiando en que su instinto sumado a su corazón lo ayudarían a encontrar a su esposa antes de que algo malo le pasara.

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí queda esta vez! Y como vengo diciendo desde hace tiempo, este fue el penúltimo capitulo, lo que significa que en el siguiente capitulo por fin veremos como termina esta historia, debo decir que creo que todos sospechaban que Hinata ya estaba esperando un pequeño Narutito ¿Verdad?. Bueno antes de pasar a los review quiero agradecerles por tomarse su tiempo para leer y aun mas para escribirme, así que ¡Comencemos!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, normalmente empiezo a contestar los reviews en el orden en el que me los dejan, pero esta vez voy ha hacer una excepción con alguien y no es porque me haya dicho algo muy lindo o una buena critica sino todo lo contrario, verán, hace algunos días alguien que se hace llamar **"Ramiro"** me mando este mensaje a mi e-mail, lo pongo tal cual con todo y faltas de ortografía

Aunque tu historia esta toda estupida...

me hace sentir exitado

Oh, kiero contigo

Me gustaria tener cibersexo con vos

Tienes webcam?

o!

;D

Te deseo!

OH SI; YEAH, KIERO HACERTE MIA

Para ser honesta no pensaba responderle a este patán, y no es porque me ofenda lo que dijo ni como lo dijo, aunque es evidente que se trata de un autentico pervertido totalmente falto de la mas elemental educación, tampoco me ofende lo que me propone, la verdad es he recibido propuestas más extrañas, inclusive al momento de leer esto intente tomármelo con algo de humor y responder algo acorde a la incultura que manifiesta, pero resulto que este cretino me dejo otro mensaje y este lo puso junto con los de ustedes para que todos pudieran leerlo.

No olvidalo, pero aunque eres una plagiaria de mierda aun quiero quitarte la  
virginidad de donde todavía sigas siendo virgen.

;P

YEAH!

c:

o

Oh si

Como ya dije, no me escandaliza tanto lo que me dice, ni como lo dice (aunque su vulgaridad es mas que evidente), y la verdad no pensaba responder porque eso es darle demasiada importancia y a los locos y depravados como este es mejor ignorarlos, pero lo que me molesto es que me llamo "plagiaria de mierda" me encantaría que este intento de hombre me dijera a quien se supone que estoy plagiando (¿Sabrá siquiera el significado de "plagiar"? la verdad lo dudo) y aun más me gustaría ver que lo demostrara. Todos y cada uno de los fics que yo he escrito han sido 100% creación mía y de nadie más. Y no, Ramiro, no tengo web cam, pero créeme que aunque la tuviera jamás perdería mi tiempo contigo y no es porque la idea del ciber sexo me escandalice, es simplemente porque las personas tan patéticas como tu que solo viven para ver el peor lado de todas las cosas y que son tan cobardes que no se sienten capaces de salir a buscar quien les alivie sus necesidades y que creen que con decir estupideces van a convencer a alguien y que fastidian a otras personas que ni conocen, me dan asco, y tu, tu me das muchísimo asco. Voy a suplicarte que te abstengas de dejar cualquier tipo de "comentario" porque ten por seguro que serás totalmente ignorado.

Me disculpo con ustedes por haberlos hecho pasar por tan vergonzoso momento, pero me preocupaba que alguien creyera lo que ese patán había dicho, les aseguro que yo jamás e plagiado a nadie, lo que he hecho en algunas ocasiones es utilizar alguna frase que me gusto de algún libro, pero han sido solo frases como de cinco o seis palabras y puedo contar con una sola mano las veces que e hecho esto, esperemos que este patán al menos por esta vez y utilice su cerebro en vez de sus genitales para pensar y tenga la gentileza de no volver a pasarse por aquí. Una vez aclarado este punto quisiera pedirles que si este naco se le ocurre volver a pasar por aquí simplemente lo ignoren que es lo que yo voy a hacer.

Bueno, ahora si pasemos a los reviews de verdad.

**Sorcerer-of-Dark:** Gracias por lo que dices, me disculpo por haberme tardado tanto en responderte esta vez (y en actualizar) Como puedes ver tenias razón (tu y la mayoría de los lectores) y Hinata esta embarazada, desafortunadamente la historia llega a su fin en el siguiente capitulo, pero ya tengo otra lista para ser publicada. Mientras tanto espero que con todo y todo este capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Jan di-chan:** Me alegra que el fic te guste tanto, a mi también me gusta mucho tu manera de escribir ¿Ya comenzaste otro fic? Si es así ten por seguro que lo buscare y leeré (¡el anterior me encanto!) Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado (si no prometo que el otro será mejor) y muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

**Aoi-Hyuga:** Temo que aunque Naruto tiene muchísimas granas de darle una paliza a Sasuke las circunstancias no se lo han permitido, pero de que Sasuke se ha sentido inferior a Naruto en todos los aspectos es sin duda tan bueno como una gran golpiza. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**kaori91:** Sip, creo que el detalle de observándolos estuvo algo enfermizo, pero desde hace tiempo tenia curiosidad por ver si podía manejar este tipo de escena, a mi parecer creo que con todo y todo quedo bien, desafortunadamente las circunstancias para que Naruto le de a Sasuke lo que se merece no se han dado ya que de momento la prioridad del rubio será recuperar a su familia. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Arcangel Guerrero:** En efecto el extremo al que llego Naruto para hacer saber a Sasuke a quien prefiere Hinata fue algo... Digamos... "Exagerado" y sin duda las cosas se han vuelto más difíciles a nuestro protagonista, pero es normal dado que el final de esta historia esta por llegar. Me da mucho gusto que el capitulo anterior te haya gustado y espero que este también y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Haseo55:** Sin duda eso de ir a quejarse al concejo seria algo digno de Sasuke, aunque para eso tendría que confesar que violo a Hinata y además así el consejo sabría que ya hay alguien más con la sangre Uchiha y se supone que Sasuke quedo libre porque es el ultimo de su Clan así que le conviene quedarse calladito, a Sakura la veremos en el próximo capitulo y sabremos que será de ella, me alegra que mis otros fics te hayan gustado, te recomendaría "Melodía Apasionada" el cual considero mi mejor trabajo hasta ahora. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Andy Lawliet:** Como pudiste ver en este capitulo Sasuke ha comprobado que para Hiro su padre es Naruto y nadie mas, ahora solo falta saber si puede resignarse, a mi también me cae muy mal Sakura pero desgraciadamente es el personaje femenino principal en la historia de Kishimoto, pero afortunadamente para eso están los fics donde podemos hacerle justicia a tantos personajes geniales. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**okashira janet:** Parece ser que si me fue bien en mis exámenes, gracias, sobre Sasuke es algo difícil que lo dejen estar cerca de Hiro, aun cuando Naruto y Hinata fueran capaces de perdonar lo que hizo seria muy difícil para él ver como su hijo crece queriendo mas a Naruto, sin duda es algo que su orgullo Uchiha no soportaría. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra ver que te gusto el capitulo anterior, espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado.

**Mud-chan:** A mi tampoco que ha gustado nunca la actitud de Sasuke, y tal y como dijiste ver a Naruto y Hinata en acción lejos de desanimarlo le hizo tener mas ganas de quitársela a Naruto, esperemos que el ver el cariño de Hiro por Naruto y viceversa le haga comprender que lo mejor que le puede pasar al pequeñín es quedarse con sus actuales padres. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Kumiko Uchiha I: **Como dije la vez pasada ¡Sal de mi cabeza! Por dios, mujer, parece que me lees el pensamiento porque siempre aciertas en todas tus suposiciones, en efecto Hinata esta embarazada, ya apareció Madara revelando sus perversas intenciones y sobre Sakura sabremos en el próximo capitulo, me alegra que postearas mas temprano esta vez, disfruto mucho de leer tus reviews, más que nada para ver si aciertas en la trama de esta historia (lo cual has estado haciendo al 100% cada vez) espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, por favor no dejes de escribirme lo que piensas.

**Princess311:** Como pudiste ver, a Sasuke si le afecto haber visto a Naruto y Hinata pero en vez de rendirse ahora esta mas decidido a quitársela a Naruto, ya veremos que ocurre en el próximo capitulo. Muchas gracias por el comentario y ojala que este capitulo también te haya gustado. **December Ice Star:** ¿Que te puedo decir? Tenias razón, Hinata esta embarazada y estoy de acuerdo en eso de que Naruto es súper despistado y sin duda fue muy mala idea dejar a Hinata sola. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**hitoki-chan:** ¡Wow! Me alegra saber que no soy la única con ese tipo de fantasías, me da gusto que el capitulo te haya gustado, espero que este también, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**poison girl 29:** Realmente estoy de acuerdo en todo lo que dices, sobre todo en que no es tanto culpa de Sasuke ser como es pues tanto su padre como el resto de la aldea fomento su orgullo y arrogancia, aunque creo que no es del todo necesario que Hiro se entere de que es su padre ya que ni siquiera Sasuke sabe exactamente que tipo de poder desarrollara. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, disfrute mucho leyéndolo. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Zeromtk:** ¡Muchas gracias! Yo espero que tu también te hayas pasado una hermosa navidad y un muy bonito inicio de año y creo que todo lo que me queda es desearte un excelente Día de Reyes. ¿Qué ni su hijo lo pela? Jijiji, me gusto como se escucho eso, gracias por tu paciencia, aunque creo que me tome demasiado tiempo esta vez, pero ahora que ya estoy de vuelta ten por seguro que me pondré al día con tus fics. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**sheccil-chan:** Muchas gracias por el apoyo, en mi próxima actualización pienso poner además del final de "El sentimiento correcto" el primer capitulo de mi siguiente fic y estaría muy feliz de seguir contando con tu apoyo y el de todos mis demás lectores. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Sumebe:** Bueno, creo que el capitulo te gusto (espero que si) ojala que este capitulo también te haya gustado y gracias por tu... ¿Comentario?

**naruhina x siempre:** Me halaga lo que dices del fic, lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Sifu Sihaya:** Pues en efecto un pequeño Uzumaki viene en camino y es cierto que Naruto no actuó de la mejor manera pero ya conocemos lo impulsivo que es. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**diana carolina: **Tienes toda la razón, Hinata perdió la oportunidad de demostrar toda su fortaleza a su clan pero gano el corazón del hombre que ha amado toda su vida y un hermoso hijo, o mas bien dos hermosos hijos pues ya viene otro en camino. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra saber que el capitulo anterior fue de tu agrado y espero que este también te haya gustado.

**ana-gaara:** En efecto ya pronto Hiro tendrá un hermanito, aunque aun falta ver que pasa en el próximo capitulo y temo que Madara esta dispuesto a llegar hasta lo más vil para conseguir lo que pretende y si no lo consigue va a asegurarse de causar el mayor daño posible. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**hiromihyuga24:** Pues temo que este capitulo no fue muy bonito ni muy emocionante que digamos pero te prometo que el próximo si lo será ya que veremos la conclusión de esta historia y el inicio de otra. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que a pesar de todo este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Abel:** Pues si, Hinata esta embarazada y Sasuke no esta dispuesto a darse por vencido, aunque ver la solidez del lazo que une a Hiro y a Naruto sin duda lo a obligado a reflexionar sobre lo que es mejor para el pequeñín pero sin duda Sasuke es de los que no se toman muy bien las derrotas, me hace muy feliz saber que has leído mis otros fics y me alegra que digas que este se puede considerar igual que "Melodía apasionada" ya que sigo considerando este como mi mejor trabajo hasta ahora. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Heero Kusanagi:** Jajaja ¡Tienes razón! El peinado de Sasuke se parece al trasero de una gallina, y también tienes razón en que Hinata esta embarazada, muchas gracias por tu comentario, ojala que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Sean-Raizou:** Pues sin duda este ha sido el Lemon más salvaje que he escrito hasta ahora, lamentablemente en vez de darse por vencido con Hinata Sasuke esta todavía más decido a quitársela a Naruto, pero ya veremos que pasa en el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Gabe Logan:** Pues como ya se vio, lo de Hinata si son síntomas de embarazo, ahora que estoy de vuelta ten por seguro que también me pondré al corriente con tus fics. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**MARIANA:** ¿Pero quien más podría aguantar a Sasuke además de Sakura?, estoy segura que habría muchas dispuestas pero teniendo en cuanta la actitud del muchacho seria más bien un castigo y creo que Sakura lo merece, aunque aun no estoy segura si Sasuke se quedará con ella, tendremos que esperar hasta el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**angel nares:** Tienes toda la razón, no debí escribir "envestir" sino "embestir" y también es cierto que cometo muchos errores con los acentos, supongo que no me tomo el tiempo necesario para revisar y corregir y dependo demasiado de que la computadora me corrija, tratare de trabajar en ello. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Yuriana:** Me disculpo por haber demorado tanto pero por fin aquí esta la continuación, gracias por tu paciencia y espero que a ti también te hay ido bien en tus exámenes, muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojalá que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Myri Weasley28:** Jijiji ¡Me encanta que me digas Sempai! Y me quedo clarísimo que tu tampoco aguantas a Sasuke y en este capitulo de nuevo vio que para Hiro su papá es Naruto y nadie más, en efecto Hinata esta embarazada pero dadas las circunstancias en las que Naruto se entero no pudo saltar de gusto aunque si le hace muy feliz saber que será padre de nuevo. Gracias por tu comentario, disfrute mucho leyéndolo y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Tenshirbk:** Te pido disculpas por haberme demorado tanto pero aquí ya tienes la actualización, me gusto mucho leer tu comentario y con respecto a tus dos preguntas creo que quedaron contestadas en este capitulo, Hinata si esta embarazada y ya pudimos ver un poquito más de Hiro-Chan y en el próximo capitulo volverá a aparecer. De nuevo gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**CarMasi:** ¿Susu? ¡Kyaa! me gusta mucho como se oye. Pues si, Hinata si esta embarazada y dadas las intenciones de Madara eso fue lo único que le salvo la vida y sin duda la actitud de Sasuke fue despreciable pero parece ser que por fin esta comprendiendo que Hiro esta creciendo bien en un hogar lleno de amor. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**hinata uzumaki:** Así es, la historia ya esta en su recta final y ya pronto subiré una nueva historia para la cual estaría mas que feliz si me siguieran dando su apoyo, tenia pensado subir una breve sinopsis de mi próxima historia en este capítulo pero por falta de tiempo no pude incluirla, Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Rapsodia:** Entonces espero que te haya gustado la participación de Hiro en este capitulo y parece ser que pronto habrá otro bebé en esta historia, eso si Madara no hace de las suyas. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**hiNAru Aburame:** Esta bien, yo también e leído de esas historias súper románticas y las e disfrutado, y creo que todos tiene derecho a expresar su opinión, tal vez soné algo cortante la vez pasada, supongo que aun me afecta las criticas que recibí en DZ. Bueno, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y gracias por tu comentario.

**Lavi-hime 4E –3:** Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto pero aquí tienes por fin la continuación, como puedes ver los síntomas de Hinata sin duda eran inconfundibles. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Puta Zorra:** No te preocupes que no me ofendo, aunque acepto que el nombre es poco común, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y gracias por tu comentario.

**AgHnA:** Si, bueno, es que Naruto es muy impulsivo por Naturaleza, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Hinako uzumaki hyuga:** No te preocupes, hasta ahora nunca e dejado una historia sin terminar y no pienso hacerlo ahora, me disculpo por la tardanza, muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Onigan:** Como vez esos dos otra vez se vieron interrumpidos ahora por Madara, ya veremos si tiene oportunidad de reanudar su pelea. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por tu paciencia, demore mucho la actualización pero espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Wesli:** Pues en este capitulo de nuevo vimos a Hiro llamar papi a Naruto enfrente de Sasuke (¡Y de que manera!) Que bueno que todo salió bien en tu ponencia. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Namikaze Rock:** Si, bueno, dada la categoría en que registre el fic quería ver si podía manejar el Lemon de manera más intensa y es que me gustaría subir un poco digamos, la intensidad y la pasión en mi próximo fic, me alegra mucho que vieras este cambio con tolerancia ya que realmente me preocupaba ofender a alguien. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Alinita28:** No te preocupes que a mi los reviews largos lejos de molestarme son de los que más me gustan, me hace muy feliz saber que has leído todos mis fics y que te han gustado, espero que también te guste el próximo el cual tengo pensado subir el primer capitulo de ese junto con el ultimo de este fic y realmente estaría muy agradecida si me apoyaras también con este proyecto. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, realmente disfrute mucho leyéndolo, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

**hyuuga-destiny:** Pues en mi opinión te has acercado bastante a las intenciones de Madara, es cierto que le di un giro algo brusco a la historia con las actitudes de los protagonistas pero es que me no quería estancarme tanto en el lado puramente tierno y romántico y quería trabajar un poco más en las pasiones desenfrenadas e irracionales que una situación como la que están viviendo los protagonistas podrían despertar, pero claro que voy a buscar y leer tus fics ahora que ya estoy de vuelta. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**FlorItachiUchiha:** No te preocupes que de momento no tengo contemplado mutilar a Sasuke y ya en el próximo capitulo veremos que decisión toma respecto a Hinata y Hiro. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Nayadydy:** No te preocupes que si te entendí me alegra saber que mi fic no cayo en lo vulgar (tal vez no lo parezca pero créeme que de verdad tengo cuidado con eso) Y seguramente a estas alturas ya debes ser mamá ¿Verdad? (¡Que bello!) ya que esta vez realmente me demore mucho en actualizar (me disculpo por eso) y estoy segura que ya confirmaste tus sospechas respecto a los síntomas de Hinata. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Rocio Hyuga:** Lamento haber demorado tanto pero aquí tienes la continuación, gracias por tu comprensión y paciencia, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Xicamagas:** Primero que nada, espero que ya te hayas recuperado por completo porque es horrible enfermarse, segundo, muchas gracias, espero que tu también te hayas pasado una muy bonita navidad y un muy lindo año nuevo y te deseo un muy, muy bonito Día de Reyes (que ya es lo único que falta). Pues ya casi si eran dos meses, pero ya regresé. Muchas gracias por tu paciencia y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y también gracias por tus comentarios.

**DJBlackhand: **Pero claro que tienes mi permiso, me halaga saber que consideras mi fic como fuente de inspiración y me da gusto saber que a ti y a tus amigos les gusta leerlo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**javier de jesus segura salas:** No te disculpes por dar tu opinión que esa es una de las razones por las que publico mis fics, para saber que opinan ustedes que se toman la molestia de leerlos, la idea es buena, sin duda seria muy justo que Naruto tuviera inmunidad para poder así librarse de Sasuke de una vez por todas, pero ya veremos como se desarrolla el desenlace de esta historia en el próximo capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**maye-neko-girl:** Pues créeme que yo junto con muchos lectores más agradeceríamos que continuaras tu fic, personalmente me gusta mucho como va quedando. Perdona la demora pero aquí esta la actualización. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**leyla-san:** Pues me siento honrada al saber que mi fic te a animado a escribir tus ideas y me da mucho gusto saber que pronto vas a compartirlas con nosotros, ten por seguro que estaré encantada de leer tus trabajos. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por lo que dices en ti comentario.

**Jemarusama:** Siiii!, concuerdo contigo, ¡J. K. Rowling es genial! ¡Amo cada palabra de los libros de Harry Potter!. OK. Después de este pequeño arranque de euforia, perdona por la demora tan larga pero aquí estoy de regreso, en efecto Naruto se porto muy pervertido al exhibirse así con Hinata pero Sasuke lo fue aun más por quedarse a ver. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Bellrose Partenopaeo:** Pues espero que a la siguiente historia le vaya tan bien como a esta, la verdad es que jamás pensé (especialmente después de todo lo que me dijeron en DZ) que la historia fuera a tener tanta aceptación, y todo se lo debo a ustedes ¡No sabe lo agradecida que estoy!. Por cierto, me parece que la pagina de DZ esta inhabilitada temporalmente ¿Estas subiendo tus fics en otra pagina? ¡Porque me encantan tanto tus historias como tus adaptaciones! He visto algunos en los foros naruhina ¿Ahí también estas subiendo la de "Oración de pecado"? (¡Esa historia me tiene completamente enganchada, es buenísima!) Muchas gracias por lo que me dices, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**sango surime:** Me disculpo si e sonado repetitiva, pero es que mi mami me enseño que siempre debo agradecer por lo gestos amables que tengan las personas conmigo y sus reviews sin duda lo son mas que amables, ¡Son maravillosos! Y siempre me despido esperando que el capitulo sea de su agrado porque me parece muy presuntuoso y grosero de mi parte asumir de antemano que les va a gustar ya que no hay garantía de que sea así. Así que amiga, aunque parezca disco rayado me despido agradeciendo tu comentario y esperando que este capitulo también te haya gustado (jijiji, tienes razón, se oye como mensaje de contestadora automática, pero ni modo, los modales ante todo)

**Hinatsu-chan:** Pues temo que en vez de decir "Hasta la próxima semana" quedaba mejor "Hasta el próximo mes" Me disculpo por tan larga demora, aunque no compartas tu teoría conmigo me gustaría saber si termina como estabas pensando, pero eso lo veremos en el próximo capitulo, mientras espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**narutoxhinatax13:** Pues me temo que en vez de quitársele las ganas Sasuke esta más decidió a robarle a Hinata a Naruto. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capítulo te haya gustado.

**Diany-nyan:** Pues si Sasuke se queda con alguien o se queda solo o si le va a pasar otra cosa se va a saber en el próximo capitulo así que vas a tener que esperar un poquito más para saberlo, pero no te preocupes que no me pienso volver a demorar mas de un mes como esta ultima vez. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Oyuky Chan:** Pues perdón por haberte hecho esperar tanto pero ya estoy de regreso, como pudimos ver lejos de resignarse ver a Hinata con Naruto solo hizo que Sasuke este mas decidido a conquistarla, pero ya veremos que ocurre en el próximo capitulo, también ya se vio porque Naruto hizo que Sasuke forzara a Hinata pero ahora también ya le echo el ojo al futuro hijo de nuestra pareja favorita. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**temari-125:** ¡Muchas gracias! Y yo espero que tu te la hayas pasado genial en navidad y año nuevo y ojala que también tengas un muy bonito Día de Reyes. Pues ya veremos que le depara el futuro a Sasuke en el próximo capitulo,,, y tienes razón, el capitulo anterior si estuvo medio pervertido. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado también y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Seckmet:** No te preocupes, lejos de incomodarme tu comentario me hizo sentirme bastante satisfecha con mi trabajo y deseosa de escribir mas, disfruto todos y cada uno de los comentarios que recibo pero debo decir que el tuyo tuvo un efecto maravilloso en mi porque realmente me hiciste reflexionar sobre lo que mis historias pueden hacer sentir a las personas que las leen y me ha gustado muchísimo el resultado, así que mas bien soy yo quien debe agradecerte a ti y a todos ustedes por leer mis historias y animarme a continuar escribiendo ya que compartir mis locas ideas con ustedes es una parte muy importante de mi vida. Muchísimas gracias por lo que me dijiste, no tienes idea de lo bien que me sentí al leerlo.

**Shinobu-Hyuga:** Esta bien, por lo que veo son muchos a los que Sasuke no les simpatiza ni un poquito. Bueno, pues aquí tienes la continuación, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Hinatita23:** Pues sin duda no ayudo en nada, si no todo lo contrario, y como ya se vio los síntomas de Hinata eran inconfundibles jejeje. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Hinata Uchiha:** Estoy súper de acuerdisimo contigo ¡Sakura no se merece a Naruto! Y no te preocupes que aunque mi pareja favorita sea el NaruHina y la idea no me guste lo cierto es que Hinata también seria una buena pareja para Sasuke, sin duda tendrían grandes posibilidades (Pero yo soy y seré por siempre 100% NaruHina) y acepto que e leído varios fics SasuHina bastante buenos. Pues no sé si Sasuke se quede con Sakura, es cierto que no seria muy justo pero yo siempre e apoyado el SasuSaku más que nada porque así Naruto quedaría totalmente disponible para Hinata, pero ya veremos que pasa en el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**maria-chan-luna:** Pues no fue rápido pero si seguí con la historia y ya vimos un poquito más de Hiro. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Hanabi Sarutobi:** Pues no hubo encuentros en este capitulo salvo por el de Hinata con Madara, aun así espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**AikkaChokoreto:** Pues me tarde pero aquí esta la continuación. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Wariolo:** Lamentablemente no hubo lemon en este capitulo, a lo mejor en el próximo, ya veremos. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**sony9:** Gracias, parece que me fue bien, espero que a ti también te haya ido bien con tus extras. Muchas gracias por tus comentario y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Norkis:** Perdón por la demora, espero que tu también hayas tenido una muy bonita navidad y un lindo inicio de año, y espero que tengas un maravilloso día de Reyes. Todo parece indicar que si pasé mis examenes, y si Sasuke se esta viendo muy egoísta, no te preocupes que sé lo que es estar ocupada. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**natsumi hhr nh:** Pues aquí otra vez Hiro llamo a Naruto papi enfrente de Sasuke, y la intervención de Madara hizo que a Sasuke ni tiempo le diera de intentar algo para separar a Hinata de Naruto aunque estaba más que dispuesto a quitar al rubio de en medio de la peor manera. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**maria-chan-luna:** Pues me tarde pero por fin aquí esta el capitulo, y tienes razón no todo en la vida es perfecto por lo tanto tampoco lo puede ser en los fics. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Placebo:** ¡Gracias! ¡Espero que tu también hayas tenido una feliz navidad y un muy bonito año nuevo! Creo que solo me queda desearte un muy bonito día de reyes. Bueno, en el próximo capitulo se vera una muy breve interacción de Sasuke con Hiro, me alegra que el lemon te haya y no creo que Sakura se llegue a enterar que Hiro es realmente hijo de Sasuke, pero ya veremos que pasa en el ultimo capitulo. Muchas gracias, realmente disfrute leer tus comentarios y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Tosaka:** Pues me disculpo por haberlos echo esperar tanto, pero ya estoy de regreso, al principio de este capitulo pudimos ver un poco de Naruto celoso aunque en estos momentos esta furioso con Madara y preocupado por Hinata y su futuro bebé. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Hecmary:** Sin duda lo que Naruto hizo no estuvo bien, pero que Sasuke se quedara a ver tampoco, y a Hinata no le dijeron el resultado de inmediato porque Shizune quería que Tsunade lo confirmara y como la Hokage esta al tanto de la delicada situación de la pareja y del inconveniente que Sasuke representa le dio prioridad a esto, así que si Madara no hubiera llegado de metiche lo más seguro es que la misma Tsunade hubiera ido a avisarles, pero las cosas no se dieron así. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**nandogo9:** OK. Confieso que en una ocasión un amigo en un descuido me mostró una imagen de un anime (creo que se llamaba "Moonligth Lady" o algo así, es un anime con temática hentai) donde lo estaban haciendo frente a una ventana y se me ocurrió que la idea se podía aplicar en un fic, de esto ya hace bastante (Como tres años) y se me ocurrió que la situación se prestaba y bueno, creo que salió bien, me gustaría aclarar que la imagen me inspiro pero que en ningún momento me plagie esa escena (si, admito que poco después le pedí a mi amigo que me prestara la serie, creo que eran 4 ovas) y si gustan verla verán que salvo por la ventana la escena del anime y la de mi fic no tiene nada que ver la una con la otra. Bueno, creo que me fui por la tangente, muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**eLisa :** No te preocupes, yo escribí la escena y creo que con todo y todo no soy realmente una pervertida (o no mucho). Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Ainimchan:** Pues como ya pudiste comprobar tantos antojos de Hinata no eran un casualidad. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Yue Uzumaki Hyuuga:** Me temo que Hinata no piensa regresar con el Clan Hyuuga, y en este capitulo por fin pudimos saber cuales son las retorcidas intenciones de Madara, lo de Neji y Tenten, bueno, solo diré que va a haber algo que te va a gustar en el próximo capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**v-kolt:** En efecto no pude actualizar pronto pero si actualicé, sobre que tipo de final le espera a Sasuke ya no tendremos que esperar mucho para verlo, de hecho será en el próximo capitulo ya que será el ultimo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Kissi:** No te preocupes que sé lo que es estar ocupada y para muestra la enorme tardanza para actualizar, en el próximo capitulo habrá una pequeña interacción de Sasuke con Hiro pero créeme que tendrá mucha importancia para el desenlace de la historia. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**anna 04:** No te preocupes, aunque haya habido ocasiones en las que me he tardado mucho en actualizar (de echo una vez me tarde como cinco meses) jamás e dejado una de mis historias sin terminar y no pienso hacerlo esta vez. Me disculpo por tan larga espera pero como pueden ver ya estoy de vuelta. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Hinaata:** Pues perdón por la tardanza pero aquí esta la continuación, espero que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**PrincesaLoto:** Así es, había comenzado a subir este fic en pero me encontré con la sorpresa de que eliminaron mi cuenta, y lo comprobé porque la reabrí con el mismo nombre y pasword que tenia y si pude, lo que significa que si la eliminaron, además de que esa pagina parece ser mas SasuSaku que otra cosa así que no estoy muy segura de publicarla allí, ya veremos mas adelante, pero me alegra que me hayas encontrado. Muchas gracias por el comentario, me hace muy feliz saber que el fic te gusto, espero que este capitulo también.

**princesa311:** Perdón por la tardanza, yo también creí que por ser vacaciones tendría más tiempo para escribir pero resulto que estuve más ocupada de lo que pensaba y que también tendría que estudiar (o más bien dicho aun tengo que estudiar) Pero aquí estoy y no me pienso volver a tardar tanto. Me alegra que el fic te haya gustado, especialmente porque esta por acabar pero también esta por empezar otra historia. Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios y ojala que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**OchibiMar:** Yo también espero que hayas tenido una bonita navidad y un muy lindo inicio de año y ojala que tengas un magnifico día de Reyes. Estoy segura que los antojos de Hinata si se trataban de lo que pensabas y temo que Sasuke aun no se ha resignado a que Hinata no quiere nada con él, pero ya veremos que pasa en el próximo capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**EmilyHotchner:** Pues me temo que la continuación esta lejos de ser impresionante, para ser honesta si lo comparamos con los otros capítulos este esta medio aburrido, pero el que sigue es el ultimo y ten por seguro que me esforzare por darles algo digno de leerse. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que a pesar de todo el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Bonney:** Lo bueno que Hinata un es fácil de engatusar. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**AoBa:** Pues aunque no lo creas a veces las ideas me vienen en los lugares mas inesperados y en más de una ocasión me ha pasado que cuando estoy corrigiendo la tarea de mis alumnos me llega la inspiración, pero ni modo, hasta que regreso a mi casa puedo darle rienda suelta. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

Bueno, a llegado la hora de despedirme, quería subir el siguiente capitulo la próxima semana pero como quiero subir también el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic junto con el final de este temo que voy a tener que hacerlos esperar otra vez, pero tranquilos que no me pienso volver a tardar un mes, pero temo que tampoco serán dos semanas (ya que el día domingo 16 voy a presentar el examen del que ya les había comentado) así que será el sábado 22 cuando veremos el final de esta historia y el primer capitulo de la que llamare "Recuperando el amor" la cual por cierto también es completamente NaruHina. Les suplico comprensión y paciencia y tienen mi palabra de que en esa fecha sin falta actualizare. Les deseo el mejor inicio de año ¡Hasta pronto!


	14. Chapter 14 Redencion

¡Tranquilos! ¡No me apedreen! Déjenme hablar primero

Primero que nada una disculpa por la larguísima demora para actualizar, realmente no tengo justificación, solo puedo decir que al principio se me junto el trabajo, después fue que desgraciadamente no conseguí el trabajo y eso me sumió en un estado de depresión tal que ni siquiera tenia ganas de escribir, cuando por fin parecía que la inspiración estaba regresando empecé con un ligero dolor de garganta que después empeoro y al final me tuvo 2 días en cama con temperatura. ¡Pero por fin regrese!

Segundo: Quiero agradecerles por su paciencia y sus comentarios, hace dos días termine el capitulo y tenia toda la intención de subirlo ayer pero me tomo muchísimo tiempo responder todos sus reviews y es que creo que jamás había recibido tantos, tanto así que los numere solo para saber cuantos recibí ¡115! ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Estoy feliz!.

Antes de empezar con el capitulo me gustaría aclarar algo, les había anunciado que este seria el ultimo capitulo pero resulta que iba a quedar muy largo así que tuve que dividir el final, y con ello el fic se alarga un capitulo más, por lo tanto este capitulo es el penúltimo y solo nos resta uno más para terminar esta historia.

¡También quiero desearles a todos un bellísimo día del amor y la amistad! ¡Y quiero que sepan que yo los considero a todos ustedes como amigos valiosos! Y me encanta convivir con ustedes y conocerlos a través de sus comentarios

OK. Creo que esta vez ya los hice esperar demasiado, así que pasemos al fic.

* * *

CAPITULO 14

**Redención**

Naruto sentía que estaba pasando por un Deja bu, ya que el ir corriendo por pasillos interminables, pobremente iluminados por antorchas, buscando a Hinata era una escena terriblemente familiar, el rubio apretó los dientes al recordar que en aquella ocasión cuando por fin la encontró estaba inconsciente con la ropa destrozada y había sido violada por quien en ese entonces aun consideraba su mejor amigo

–_No... No es como aquella vez..._– Se dijo al recordar que en esa ocasión él iba pensando rescatar una compañera de equipo y esta vez a quien iba a salvar era a su esposa, la mujer que amaba y quien llevaba a su hijo en su interior

Ese pensamiento acrecentó su angustia y acelero aun más el paso, no importaba cuantas veces girara, cada pasillo era igual al anterior pero aun así Naruto no se detuvo para intentar orientarse, simplemente seguía corriendo, no podía explicar que era lo que lo guiaba pero estaba seguro que encontraría a Hinata.

No supo por cuento tiempo estuvo corriendo, pero repentinamente vislumbro una puerta al final de uno de tantos pasillos, se veía muy desgastada pero definitivamente era más grande que todas las otras puertas que se le habían atravesado. Se dirigió a ella sin dudarlo y la abrió. Dentro había una gigantesca habitación que al igual que el resto de aquel lugar estaba mal iluminada, había una serie de sellos dibujados en el piso y en el centro de esta una desgastada silla que en su momento debió haber sido hermosa pero ahora era un excelente ejemplo de lo que los tiempos difíciles podían hacer. Pero no fue la silla lo que llamo su atención si no quien estaba sentado en ella, Madara se veía agotado a pesar de seguir escondiéndose debajo de esa horrible mascara, pero de algún modo Naruto tenia la escalofriante seguridad de que estaba sonriendo.

Lentamente Naruto entro y cerro la puerta detrás de él, sus ojos se mantenían fijos en el rostro cubierto de Madara

–Naruto-Kun– Dijo el enmascarado sin rastro de sorpresa al verlo –Me preguntaba cuando llegarías

–Madara...– No estaba seguro de que era lo que iba a decir, pero un leve susurro a causa de un ligero movimiento al lado de Madara lo interrumpió, el rubio parpadeo seguro de que estaba viendo mal al notar que Hinata estaba arrodillada al lado de Madara. Por un momento la mente de Naruto le dijo que esa no podía ser Hinata, que debía tratarse de alguien que se parecía mucho a ella ya que esta chica estaba arrodillada al lado de el enmascarado y apoyaba su cabeza en el brazo que aquel sujeto tenia en el reposa brazos de la silla, ella tenia los ojos cerrados en un gesto de tranquilidad y además su mano acariciaba la de Madara, parecía como una hija con su padre esperando que este le diera su bendición o le contara un cuento para después retirarse a dormir. No, no podía ser su Hinata

–Mira, Hinata-Chan, tenemos visitas– Entonces la joven abrió los ojos y le dirigió una inexpresiva mirada al rubio, Naruto sintió una punzada de dolor al encontrarse con los inconfundibles ojos perla de su esposa confirmándole que realmente se trataba de Hinata, ella lo miro unos segundos y después volvió a acomodarse al lado de Madara sin darle importancia ni dirigirle la palabra como si no lo conociera

–¿Hinata...?– En la voz del chico se registraba un ligero temor –¿Hinata? ¿Estas bien?– Él dio un paso dirección de la joven –Yo... Vine para llevarte a casa...– Pero ella siguió sin reaccionar, sintiendo que la desesperación crecía en su corazón Naruto le dirigió una mirada llena de rabia a Madara –¿Qué le has hecho?

–Lo mismo que le hice a nuestro buen amigo Sasuke– Respondió tranquilamente –Aunque el efecto en él no fue tan poderoso, por lo cual conservo la conciencia después de implantarle la orden en su cerebro, pero Hinata...– Una de sus manos acaricio la cabeza de la chica, de algún modo un gruñido escapo de la garganta de Naruto, no soportaba ver que ese bastardo tocara a su mujer, pero ese gesto no detuvo a Madara de seguir hablando –Puede que se deba al embarazo y esta algo débil, o tal vez temía tanto por ti que no pudo concentrarse; el caso es que mi técnica surtió un poderoso efecto en ella– Tomo un mechón de cabellos azulados entre sus dedos –Y en estos momentos todos sus recuerdos han desaparecido

–¡No puede ser cierto!– Grito furioso

–Claro que si, ahora para tu linda esposa lo único importante es mi seguridad

–¡Mientes!– Entonces dirigió su atención hacia la joven arrodillada en el piso –¿No es así, Hinata? No hay forma de que pudieras olvidarte de mi ¿Verdad?– Naruto sintió que su corazón se resquebrajaba al ver que Hinata no reaccionaba; aunado a su dolor, su furia lo devoraba y fue más que notoria cuando miro furioso hacia el hombre que permanecía tranquilamente sentado –Vas a morir por esto, Madara

–Adelante, inténtalo– Reto el aludido. Con la furia bullendo en su sangre Naruto se lanzo sobre él, sin embargo antes de que pudiera acercarse siquiera un poco fue repelido por un poderosos golpe en su estomago. Le costo trabajo evitar caer, el dolor del golpe era agudo, entonces el rubio levanto la mirada y al encontrarse con su atacante sintió que era victima de una especie de broma enfermiza

–¿Hi... Hinata?– Delante de él se encontraba su esposa, sus bellos ojos lo miraban con tanta frialdad que sintió que un escalofrió le recorría la espina dorsal, estaba en la típica pose que adoptaba después de emplear el Jyuuken, aun cuando el rubio quería negarse a aceptarlo la realidad se desplegaba claramente delante de él: Hinata lo había atacado –¿Pero... Hinata... Que crees que haces?– Sin embargo la chica permaneció callada y fue Madara quien le respondió

–Ya te lo dije, ella no puede recordarte, no recuerda nada, salvo que debe protegerme de cualquiera que quiera lastimarme, incluyéndote a ti

–¡No! ¡No puede ser!– Extendió una mano en dirección de Hinata –No puedes haberme olvidado...– Sin embargo al intentar dar otro paso hacia ella la joven trato de golpearlo de nuevo en el pecho, aun cuando Naruto reacciono lo suficientemente rápido para evadir el golpe una dolorosa punzada en la piel le indico que la chica estaba tirando a matar

–Es inútil, Naruto-Kun– Volvió a decir Madara –Ella no tiene idea de quien eres– Y como para confirmar lo que había dicho Hinata se lanzo de nuevo sobre Naruto, el rubio esquivaba los ataques de su esposa pero estos cada vez eran más certeros, finalmente cuando ella saco un Kunai de entre sus ropas e intento clavárselo él reacciono más por puro instinto de supervivencia que por otra cosa, sujetando a Hinata de uno de sus brazos y usando su fuerza la arrojo por los aires, sin embargo al ver lo que había hecho se arrepintió de inmediato

–¡Hinata! ¡No!– Grito asustado al ver el cuerpo de su amada volar por los aires, afortunadamente ella logro girar y aterrizar perfectamente de pie evitando así cualquier daño, a pesar de la situación Naruto no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio para después soltar una maldición pues en cuanto Hinata había aterrizado reanudo su ataque sobre él

–¿Qué piensas hacer, Naruto-Kun?– Pregunto un divertido Madara después de un rato de ver a Naruto esquivar por muy poco los ataques de la chica –No podrás evadirla por siempre, es muy hábil y aun cuando intentaras minimizar el daño para dejarla fuera de combate ¿Te arriesgarías a lastimar al hijo que hay dentro de ella?– Naruto odió más que nunca a Madara al escucharlo decir eso, pues desgraciadamente lo que decía era cierto, no podría seguir esquivando a Hinata por mucho tiempo más.

...

Sasuke podía sentir las pequeñas manos de Hiro aferrarse a su ropa, su carita estaba enterrada en su pecho y aun se podía sentir el rastro de humedad que las lagrimas del niño habían dejado en su ropa, hubiera querido decir algo que tranquilizara a su hijo pero desgraciadamente no se le ocurría nada, y cada vez que le preguntaba si se encontraba bien el niño le respondía que quería estar con sus padres.

Le dolía saber que el único sentimiento que le provocaba a su hijo era temor, desde que lo había mirado por primera vez se había sentido dolorosamente impotente al saber que no había estado presente en ningún momento de su corta vida, que lo que Naruto le había dicho era cierto, había sido el rubio quien había permanecido al lado de Hinata, quien la había consolado, ayudado y amado hasta el momento en que Hiro nació, y después de eso también había sido Naruto quien había estado criando y amando a Hiro como un padre, como le correspondía a él. Si en vez de haber desperdiciado todo ese tiempo persiguiendo a Madara hubiera asumido su culpa y regresado a buscar a Hinata, era cierto que él no sabia que había quedado embarazada, pero debió suponerlo, además Hinata Hyuuga siempre había formado parte de sus planes para el futuro, desde que estaba en la academia la había elegido como la mejor opción para reconstruir su Clan y su elegancia, tranquilidad y discreción lo habían fascinado en secreto durante su infancia... Hasta que Orochimaru había aparecido y todo se fue a la basura.

Y ahora ahí estaba él sosteniendo a un hijo que no sabia que era su padre y deseando recuperar a una mujer que realmente nunca le había pertenecido, para alguien tan orgulloso como él sin duda eso era caer hasta lo más bajo

–¿Eres tu, Uchiha?– La voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, Sasuke levanto la mirada y se encontró con Kiba y su enorme perro –¿Hiro?– Dijo el castaño al reconocer al niño en brazos de Sasuke –¿Y Naruto? ¿Y Hinata?– Se apresuro a preguntar

–Naruto fue a buscar a Hinata, me pidió cuidar de Hiro

–Ya veo– Dijo el castaño no muy convencido –Shino esta asegurándose de dejar un buen rastro para los refuerzos, este lugar es tan enorme que me cuesta trabajo encontrar el rastro de Hinata– Entonces se dirigió a Hiro –¿Qué tal, cachorro? ¿Estas bien?

–Chi, pero quiedo a mi papi y a mi mami– Respondió el niño con un susurro de voz, Sasuke miro fijamente a su hijo, el pequeño había dejado de temblar pero el miedo y la angustia a un brillaban en sus ojos, Sasuke sabia que la única manera de hacer desaparecer todo eso era trayendo de regreso a Hinata... Y a Naruto

–Inuzuka– Dijo la fría voz de Sasuke –¿No tienes al menos una idea de en que dirección esta Hinata?– Kiba lo miro entre la sorpresa y la incredulidad pero al final señalo una dirección

–Tal vez por allí, pero no estoy muy seguro, tal vez deberíamos...– Se vio interrumpido cuando Sasuke le entrego a Hiro

–Cuida de él, no importa como, pero asegúrate que no le pase nada– El castaño lo miro confundido

–Pero... ¿Qué preten...?

–No te preocupes– Le dijo Sasuke a Hiro ignorando completamente a Kiba –Yo traeré a tu mamá y a tu... tu papá de regreso– El pequeño lo miro con sorpresa desde los brazos de Kiba, Sasuke sintió un sentimiento de jubilo al ver que el temor desaparecía de los ojos del niño

–¿De veldad?– Pregunto esperanzado el niño, Sasuke le respondió moviendo la cabeza en señal de afirmación y regalándole lo más parecido a una sonrisa que él podía lograr, estaba dando la media vuelta para retirarse pero un ligero tirón en la manga lo hizo volver, entonces se encontró con Hiro sujetándolo y mirándolo directamente a los ojos

–Gashas (Gracias)– Le dijo el pequeño mientras lo miraba con gratitud, Sasuke sintió que un sentimiento cálido y maravilloso inundaba su pecho, llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza del pequeño y acaricio con cuidado su cabello, sin duda el color de este era igual al suyo, probablemente era el único rasgo Uchiha que se podía apreciar a simple vista, se sintió feliz al ver que Hiro no rehuyo a su contacto

–Creo que lo mejor seria que lo sacaras de aquí– Le dijo a Kiba y sin darle oportunidad de hablar, Sasuke salió corriendo rumbo a la dirección que el castaño le había señalado antes perdiéndole en la oscuridad

–¡Uchiha!– Grito Kiba algo molesto, le daba la impresión que se había perdido de algo –¡Rayos! Pero que raro es ese tipo– Dijo para si, después volvió a mirar al niño que estaba en sus brazos y recordó el modo en que Sasuke le había acariciado el cabello, era muy raro que el Uchiha mostrara algún tipo de sentimiento y más raro aun que le hiciera un cariño a alguien –Bueno, cachorro, aunque no me guste, aquel amargado tiene razón– Hiro miro al castaño y este pudo ver como el temor había regresado a su rostro –¿Te gustaría viajar en Akamaru?– Al escucharlo decir eso una tímida sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del niño mientras decía que si con un movimiento de cabeza, con cuidado Kiba lo coloco en el lomo de su enorme perro y rápidamente se dispuso a alejar al niño del peligro.

...

Naruto reprimió el grito de dolor que sintió cuando el kunai de Hinata le atino en el brazo, logro apartarse antes de que ella lo atacara de nuevo, ella se detuvo un momento mientras lo miraba fijamente sin duda buscando un mejor ángulo para atacarlo

–Hinata... Por favor...– Suplico, pero ella siguió mirándolo inexpresiva, verla de esa manera le dolía más que las diversas heridas que ella ya le había inflingido

–Es inútil, Naruto-Kun– Dijo Madara quien seguía cómodamente sentado y precia disfrutar del espectáculo –Ella no te escucha

–Vas a pagar por esto– Le dijo el rubio apretando los dientes, desafortunadamente ese pequeño instante fue aprovechado por Hinata quien se lanzo rápidamente sobre él y aun cuando Naruto logró reaccionar, no pudo evitar que ella enterrara el Kunai muy profundo en su hombro –¡Demonios!– Grito por el dolor –¡Hinata detente!– Pero ella no se movió

–¡Buen trabajo, Hinata-Chan!– Dijo Madara complacido –Ahora solo tienes que deshacerte de él para que vayamos a buscar a Hiro e irnos de aquí– El terrible dolor del hombro de Naruto fue totalmente mitigado ante la angustia de perder a su familia, Hinata estaba a punto de retirar el Kunai del hombro de Naruto para rematarlo cuando la voz del chico la distrajo

–Por favor, Hinata... No hagas esto– Sintió que caía en la desesperación al ver que ella no reaccionaba

–Te dije que es inútil...– Dijo Madara, pero Naruto continuo hablando como si no lo hubiera escuchado

–Escucha, pequeña...– Dijo mientras levantaba el brazo que no estaba herido y le acariciaba la mejilla con ternura, en los ojos de la joven algo pareció brillar –Si es necesario para que te libres de ese maldito Genjutsu, entonces esta bien, mátame, pero por favor... no le entregues a nuestro hijo...– Lentamente bajo la mano de la mejilla de Hinata hasta llegar al estomago de la joven donde con la misma ternura la coloco en ese lugar –...A nuestros hijos...

–¡Suficiente!– Grito un exasperado Madara –Esto ya me esta aburriendo ¡Termina de una vez, Hinata! ¡Mátalo!– Pero esta vez Hinata no se movió, se quedo mirando fijamente a Naruto y aun cuando su rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo una lagrima escapo de uno de sus ojos, Naruto sonrió al ver eso mientras que Madara enfurecía –¡No es posible!

–¡Lo sabia!– Exclamaba jubiloso el rubio –¡Sabia que Hinata aun estaba aquí! Ella es demasiado fuerte para permanecer atrapada en tu maldito genjutsu– Esto ultimo se lo dijo a Madara, después volvió a dirigirse a la joven –¡Vamos Hinata! ¡Reacciona!

–¿Na... Naruto?– Susurro ella con voz baja e insegura, por un momento en sus perlados ojos brillo el miedo al ver que una de sus manos sujetaba un kunai profundamente enterrado en el hombro de su esposo, pero entes de que lograra reaccionar el brillo se apago y movió el kunai provocándole más dolor al rubio, él soltó un gruñido de dolor y Madara una carcajada

–¿Lo ves?– le dijo sonriendo detrás de su mascara –¡Es imposible liberarse de mi Genjutsu!, ni siquiera Sasuke pudo hacerlo

–¡No te rindas, Hinata!– Insistía Naruto –¡Por favor! Si no lo haces este miserable destruirá a nuestra familia...– La respiración de Hinata comenzaba a agitarse –¡HINATA!– Le grito desesperado

–Na... Naruto... Yo...– Gimió ella mientras una mueca de cansancio mezclada con dolor se dibujo en su rostro –Debes detenerme... Yo... No puedo soportarlo...

–Hinata...

–Por favor...– Le suplico, él la miro con tristeza, solo se le ocurría una forma de detenerla y no le gustaba nada

–Perdóname– Fue todo lo que dijo Naruto antes de empujarla con fuerza, Hinata salió volando y callo estrellando con fuerza su espalda contra el suelo, ella se incorporo rápidamente pero para entonces el rubio ya se había arrancado el kunai y, moviéndose a una velocidad asombrosa se coloco a la espalda de Hinata y sin darle tiempo de nada le propino un fuerte golpe en la base del cuello dejándola inconsciente; Hinata se desplomo pero Naruto la atrapo antes de que tocara el suelo y la levanto entre sus brazos hasta acercarla lo suficiente para besarla con delicadeza en la frente. Y después miro gélidamente a Madara –Me has obligado a hacerle daño... Eso fue un grave error– Entonces camino hasta uno de los muros y coloco con mucho cuidado a Hinata apoyada en el mismo, y después se movió tan rápido que parecía que se había desvanecido

–¿Pero que dem...?– Gruño un sorprendido Madara quien apenas pudo reaccionar y salir de la silla justo antes de que Naruto la convirtiera en astillas

–¡Vas a morir!– Siseo el rubio justo antes de que su energía fluyera dando la apariencia de que su cuerpo estaba formado de pura energía.

–Lo siento, aun no estoy listo– Dijo Madara mientras observaba todo el lugar buscando una vía de escape, en el pasado se había enfrentado al rasengan de Naruto cuando este usaba el poder del Kyuubi y lo había pasado bastante mal y lo cierto es que no estaba dispuesto a volver a pasar por eso. Sin embargo sabia que en su estado actual jamás podría escapar de Naruto, entonces sus ojos se fijaron en la figura de Hinata quien seguía inconsciente, el rubio siguió la mirada de Madara y vio como los ojos de este brillaban con malicia

–¿Qué pretendes?– Pregunto asustado al ver que su oponente sacaba un kunai

–Solo tengo una oportunidad– Respondió Madara –Y sé como causarte el mayor daño posible– Y entonces arrojo el Kunai con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban a la indefensa Hinata

–¡NOOO!– Grito Naruto aterrado al darse cuanta que no llegaría a tiempo mientras veía como el kunai se dirigía hacia Hinata. Entonces solo se escucho ese leve pero escalofriante sonido de la carne al ser abierta y varias gotas de sangre mancharon el suelo

...

Shino vio que Kiba se acercaba, estaba a punto de preguntar porque no estaba buscando a Hinata cuando vio a Hiro sobre el lomo de Akamaru

–Lo encontraste

–No fui yo– Dijo el castaño –Sasuke me lo entrego justo antes de salir corriendo... Supongo que a buscar a Naruto y a Hinata

–Su comportamiento es un poco más raro de lo normal ¿No crees?– Pregunto Shino enarcando una ceja

–Así parece, aunque también es posible que este tratando de ayudar a Naruto, después de todos los problemas que le ocasiono es lo menos que puede hacer

–No me parece que sea del tipo agradecido

–No lo sé...– Ambos se fijaron en el niño que en esos momentos se encontraba muy ocupado jaloneando las orejas del enorme perro mientras le pedía que corriera un poco, así que Akamaru comenzó a trotar alrededor de los jóvenes ninjas –Cuando me entregó a Hiro me pidió que lo sacara de ese lugar, parecía preocupado por él– Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que un pequeño insecto se acerco y se paro en la palma de Shino –Dime por favor que los refuerzos están cerca

–Lo están– Respondió Shino señalando un punto más adelante –Ya están aquí– Ambos jóvenes miraron como Neji y sus compañeros se acercaban rápidamente... Y junto con ellos varios miembros del clan Hyuuga

–¡¿Pero que rayos...?– Exclamo Kiba sorprendido, no por ver a ninjas del clan Hyuuga, si no al ver que a la cabeza de estos venia el propio Hiashi Hyuuga.

...

–¿Pero... Porque?– Pregunto el rubio bastante sorprendido al ver la escena que se había formado delante de él

–No fue por ti, dobe, eso es seguro– Le respondió Sasuke con la voz marcada por el dolor que le causaba el kunai que se le clavo en el costado al haberse atravesado para proteger a Hinata –¡Maldición! ¡Así nunca voy a recuperarme!– Gruño mientras arrancaba el kunai y después caía de rodillas delate de Hinata

–Sasuke...– La voz de Naruto se escuchaba agradecida y angustiada

–¡Pon atención, estúpido!– Le dijo señalando detrás de él –¡Esta escapando!– Al escucharlo el rubio se volvió para contemplar como Madara salía por la puerta, sabia que tenia poco tiempo y era arriesgado, pero también sabia que podía confiar en que Sasuke había puesto a Hiro a salvo y que no había nadie lo suficientemente cerca, así que juntó toda su energía y creó lo que sin duda era el rasengan más fuerte que jamás había creado y utilizando su aura del Kyuubi la arrojo en la dirección en la que Madara había escapado destrozando todo lo que tocaba.

...

Madara era rápido, aun cuando no estaba recuperado del todo, sin embargo no pensó que Naruto realmente lanzara un ataque a ciegas, así que justo cuando se acercaba a una salida para poder escapar sintió un poderoso golpe a su espalda que lo arrojo al suelo con tal fuerza que tuvo la certeza de que sus costillas se habían roto, se giro para tratar de ver que era y lo ultimo que vio fue un potente resplandor naranja.

...

–¡Hinata!– Grito Naruto mientras corría hacia ella, la tomo entre sus brazos y acerco su rostro a ella, al sentir la calidez del aliento de su esposa el soltó el suyo que había estado reteniendo –Esta bien...– Dijo con alivio y la voz temblorosa –¡Ella esta bien!

–Por supuesto que esta bien...– Dijo Sasuke levantándose con dificultad y llevando una mano a la herida que se había hecho al proteger a Hinata –Yo me asegure de eso...– Por un momento las miradas de ambos jóvenes se cruzaron

–No voy a agradecerte por esto– Dijo finalmente Naruto

–No esperaba que lo hicieras– Le dijo mientras cambiaba su mirada al rostro de Hinata –Ya te lo dije, no lo hice por ti... Yo tengo una deuda con ella

–Pues espero que con esto no creas que la has saldado

–No lo hago, pero creo que lo que voy a hacer si...– Al ver que Sasuke se dirigía a ellos Naruto se puso en guardia sin soltar a Hinata de sus brazos

–Si sigues con esa estupidez de arrebatarme a mi familia yo...

–Termine con eso– La expresión de Naruto era una mezcla de incredulidad y asombro –Lo que quiero decir, Dobe, es que... Bueno... Yo... Acepto que ganaste– Su mano rozo el cabello de Hinata, Naruto retrocedió un paso bruscamente para evitar que la tocara –Ella... Ella te ama... Siempre te ha amado... Y Hiro... es un niño maravilloso... Y... Bueno... Yo no tuve un muy buen padre que digamos... No creo que yo lo sea y... Bueno...– Bufo exasperado, lo que estaba diciendo estaba haciendo añicos su orgullo y le hacia sentirse vacío por dentro –Creo que serás un excelente padre para Hiro... Mejor de lo que yo podría ser jamás– Naruto no respondió sino que se limito a verlo con escepticismo –¡Hablo en serio!– Dijo el Uchiha a modo de protesta

–No puedes culparme por no creerte... por completo– Dijo el ojiazul, de repente Sasuke cayo de rodillas nuevamente –¡Sasuke!– Naruto, aun sin soltar a Hinata se arrodilló a su lado –¿Estas bien?

–¡Estoy herido, idiota! ¿Cómo rayos voy a encontrarme bien?

–Será mejor marcharnos de aquí, deben revisar tus heridas...

–No voy a volver– Al escuchar dicha afirmación por parte de Sasuke, Naruto se congelo por completo

–¿Cómo?– Vio la dolorosa determinación en la mirada de Sasuke –Pero... Sasuke, tu no...

–Naruto– Lo interrumpió –Te debo mucho, a ti por todo lo que has hecho por mi y a Hinata por haberla lastimado... Yo... Creo que lo único que puedo hacer para compensar un poco todo el daño que les hice es marcharme y dejar que sigan con sus vidas

–Sasuke...

–La verdad es que siempre he pensado de que alguna forma tu siempre sacas lo mejor de mi, por eso siempre trate de evitarte– Una triste sonrisa se asomo en las facciones de Sasuke –Y es por eso mismo que quiero que conserves lo mejor de mi– Al decirlo fijo su mirada en un punto en la espalda de Naruto, el rubio tuvo la seguridad de que Sasuke estaba hablando de Hiro –Sin embargo...– De nuevo miro a Naruto– Sé que si me quedo no podré soportar verte con ellos... Estoy seguro que no podré cumplir con mi palabra... No puedo quedarme en Konoha sabiendo que no puedo tener a Hinata ni a Hiro...

–Pero... ¡No puedes! Si te marchas de nuevo serás un ninja renegado

–Entonces tendrás que matarme– Naruto parpadeo sorprendido

–¿Qué has dicho?

–De ninguna manera pienso regresar a Konoha, así que temo que solo tienes dos opciones: Dejarme marchar o acabar conmigo, y si mal no recuerdo tu te morías de ganas por hacer lo segundo– El rubio lo contemplo, decir que lo había perdonado por lo de Hinata seria una mentira, y era cierto que en el fondo aun albergaba el deseo por la sangre del Uchiha... Pero no así, no con Sasuke entregando su vida resignadamente, eso hacia que toda necesidad de justicia resultara amarga –¿Y entonces?– La voz de Sasuke interrumpió sus cavilaciones –¿Qué vas a hacer, Dobe?– Sasuke vio la duda en la mirada de aquel que lo había considerado su mejor amigo –Después de todo si tu no me matas es probable que esta herida lo haga– Le dijo señalando la mano que aun mantenía sobre la herida y que ahora se encontraba empapada en sangre –¿Qué decides?

...

Madara logro arrastrarse hasta llegar debajo de un árbol y apoyarse en él, estaba en peores condiciones que cuando había enfrentado a Naruto y a Bee, pero al menos seguía con vida.

Cerro los ojos debajo de la mascara destrozada y trato de concentrarse en un intento de utilizar el poco chakra que le quedaba para curar sus heridas más graves y huir de aquel lugar, ese ultimo ataque casi había destrozado todo, era un autentico milagro que hubiera sobrevivido, pero había perdido a hijo de Sasuke y también al de Naruto, un gran desperdicio sin duda, pero no debía alarmarse, solo tendría que ser más paciente, en cuanto pudiera moverse saldría de ahí, iría a uno de sus tantos escondites y en cuanto estuviera en condiciones medianamente optimas buscaría un cuerpo medianamente decente para habitarlo, y después regresaría por los niños, tendría que esperar un par de años pero sin duda regresaría y esta vez nadie, ni siquiera Naruto y Sasuke juntos lo detendrían

...

Kiba y Shino miraban como Hiro se había quedado dormido sobre el lomo de Akamaru, ambos ninjas habían tenido la intención de ayudar a Neji y al resto a buscar a Naruto y Hinata, sin embargo el señor Hyuuga se había limitado a decir que ellos no necesitarían ayuda, aun cuando a Kiba le molesto mucho el comentario no protesto pues debía reconocer que era cierto, después de todo allí se encontraba la elite del Clan Hyuuga.

Por un momento ambos chicos pensaron que tal vez el padre de Hinata no era tan frió como aparentaba, pero cuando este se negó a ir en busca de Hinata y quedarse fuera sin duda cambiaron de opinión. Pero hacia solo un momento, cuando una poderosa explosión hizo temblar el piso el líder del Clan Hyuuga se levanto y activo su Byakugan y barrio la zona, parecía como si finalmente fuera a ir en busca de su hija, pero sorprendió de nuevo a Kiba y a Shino al salir disparado en otra dirección perdiéndose de su vista

–¿Y ahora a donde crees que haya ido?– Pregunto Kiba después de un rato al ver que el padre de Hinata no regresaba

–No tengo idea, pero debió tratarse de algo importante para salir tan precipitadamente

–Yo mas bien creo que el padre de Hinata esta raro... Tal vez sea la edad– De nuevo miro por donde se había marchado –¿Crees que deberíamos ir a buscarlo?

–No, de momento nuestro trabajo es cuidar de Hiro– Ambos voltearon a ver al pequeñín dormir

–Me sorprende que no se haya despertado con el ruido de la explosión

–Debe estar muy cansado

–O heredo el sueño pesado de Naruto– Suspiro impaciente y de nuevo miro hacia el interior de la cueva por donde el equipo de Neji y los demás ninjas del Clan Hyuuga se habían marchado –Solo espero que Hinata y Naruto estén bien.

...

Madara no reprimió un gruñido de dolor al ponerse de pie, sus heridas aun eran graves pero ya podía caminar, sin duda lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarse de ahí, no tendría más remedio que esperar y ser paciente hasta completar su plan y apoderarse de los niños, hecho un ultimo vistazo a la ahora destruida cueva por la que había escapado, al menos podía estar seguro de que no lo seguirían por ahí, luego dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse.

No debía haber avanzado un par de metros cuando se vio obligado a detenerse al sentir un agudo dolor atravesándole el pecho, por un momento pensó que estaba en peores condiciones de lo que creía, que tal vez su corazón estaba fallando, pero cuando bajo un poco la vista vio que una enorme mancha de sangre se extendía con gran rapidez por su torso y la punta de lo que parecía ser una espada sobresalía del lugar donde se ubicaba su corazón

–Pe... Pero... ¿Quién...?– Traro de preguntar mientras su cerebro procesaba lo que estaba pasando

–¿No pensabas realmente que iba a ser tan fácil?– Le dijo una voz que de momento le pareció desconocida, Madara giro un poco el rostro para ver a su atacante, se encontró con un par de ojos perlados, reconoció a la persona que le acababa de atravesar el corazón pese a que la ultima vez que lo había visto este era mucho más joven

–Vaya... Hiashi Hyuuga... De todas las personas que podían matarme jamás creí que...– Se interrumpió cuando sitio como el dolor se intensificaba cuando Hiashi saco la espada de un rápido y brusco movimiento

–Te llevaste a mi hija y a mi nieto ¿No pensaste que lo tomaría como algo personal?–Madara dio media vuelta y lo miro, su visón comenzaba a tornarse borrosa

–No te sentí... Acercarte... Debo... Debo estar... Peor de lo que... Que pensaba...– Comenzó a salir sangre por su boca y finalmente experimento el escalofriante temor al reconocer que estaba muriendo

–No puedo permitir que vivas como una amenaza para ella y su familia– Le dijo fríamente, Madara se limito a caer al piso

–No... No puedo... Morir...– Su voz se iba apagando –Aun... Aun no estoy listo...– Y después sobre él se cernió el silencio, Hiashi se acerco para comprobar que había muerto

–Ahora ya no podrás lastimar a mi hija ni a mi nieto, fue una estupidez de tu parte habértelos llevado– Hiashi lo contemplo un momento más y después se marcho, tal vez Neji y los otros encontraran el cuerpo o tal vez no, la verdad no le importaba.

...

Neji iba a la cabeza del equipo de búsqueda, estaba seguro que había localizado a Hinata pese a que la tremenda cantidad de chakra que había sido liberado, seguramente por Naruto, le dificultaba utilizar correctamente su Byakugan, si embargo un movimiento mas adelante lo obligo a detenerse en seco

–¿Qué pasa, Neji?– Pregunto Lee colocándose a su lado

–Alguien vine...– Respondió el castaño, los ninjas se pusieron en guardia al ver como una figura comenzaba a asomarse entre las sombras del lugar, finalmente se acerco lo suficiente como para que vieran que se trataba de Naruto y que en sus brazos sostenía a Hinata

–¡Naruto! ¡Hinata!– Exclamo Tenten aliviada mientras salía de detrás de su esposo y su compañero y corría en dirección a ellos –¿Están bien? Nos tenían preocupados

–Estamos bien– Respondió Naruto con cansancio –Pero creo que Hinata necesita que la revisen

–Y tu también– Le dijo Neji al llegar a su lado –Déjame ayudarte– Dijo haciendo ademán de quitarle a Hinata

–¡No!– Le dijo Naruto suave pero firmemente –Yo la llevare– Neji lo miro sorprendido un momento pero después se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar

–¿Y Madara?– Pregunto Lee

–No lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que esta gravemente herido– Dijo el rubio, Neji hizo una señal con la mano y el resto de ninjas que venían con ellos se dispersaron, Naruto tuvo la seguridad de que buscarían al miserable de Madara hasta encontrarlo, con suerte solo hallarían su cadáver, el equipo de Neji camino junto a ellos un momento en silencio, hasta que este fue roto de nuevo por la voz de Neji

–Naruto ¿Dónde esta Sasuke?– El rubio se detuvo en seco dándoles la espala y un pesado silencio cayo sobre ellos mientras esperaban que Naruto respondiera la pregunta.

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí quedo esta vez! Se que es algo corto a comparación de los otros capitulos pero aun así espero que les haya gustado. Recuerden que este no es el final pues aun nos queda un capitulo mas. Bueno, pasemos a revisar los reviews.

Antes de empezar a responder los reviews quiero disculparme públicamente con **Hinata21** ya que la vez pasada cometí la grosería de no responder su fic, **Hinata21** de verdad lo siento, es que recibo tantos comentarios que a veces me confundo (incluso creo que e llegado a responder dos veces a algunos lectores) pero créeme que cada comentario que recibo es leído y respondido (Hasta los de los patanes sin educación como el fulano de la otra vez) prometo ser mas cuidadosa en el futuro.

Bueno, ahora si pasemos a los reviews.

**1. Skuld Dark:** Me disculpo por la tardanza, como ya dije en el examen no me fue tan bien como debiera pero ¡Ni modo! De momento parece que Naruto por fin tendrá un poco de paz junto a su familia, esperemos que lo mantenga. El final viene hasta el siguiente capitulo, muchísimas gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo te haya gustado. ¡Y espero que pases un lindo 14 de febrero!

**2. anna 04:** Me disculpo porque creo que esta vez demore más que la vez pasada. Gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y que pases un hermoso 14 de febrero!.

**3. Haseo55:** Pues de momento parece que Naruto logro salvar a su familia y también parece que esta va a aumentar, ahora solo falta ver que le paso a Sasuke y eso será en el próximo capitulo y definitivamente el ultimo de este fic. Muchas gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado. ¡Y deseo que pases un lindo 14 de febrero!

**4. Hanabi Sarutobi:** Pues yo diría que aquí Sakura no es más que un personaje secundario, aunque en el siguiente capitulo tendrá una pequeña pero importante participación para el desarrollo del final. Muchas gracias por tu paciencia y por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. ¡Y deseo que pases un excelente 14 de febrero!

**5. hiromihyuga24:** Pues temo que para saber que paso con Sasuke tendrás que esperar hasta el siguiente capitulo, pero de momento parece ser que decidió que lo mejor para Hiro y Hinata era seguir al lado de Naruto. De momento solo puedo decirte que mi siguiente fic tendrá como titulo "Recuperando el amor" y será en un universo alterno, es decir que no van a ser ninjas, y espero de todo corazón poder igualar (o hasta superar) a "Melodía Apasionada" que como dices la considero mi mejor trabajo; pero eso es algo que decidirán ustedes. Muchas gracias por tu paciencia y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y que te pases un maravilloso 14 de febrero.

**6. Bellrose Partenopaeo:** Si, ya vi que también esta publicando "Oración de pecado" en este foro y me alegro por ello porque ese fic me encanta, es buenísimo, y no te preocupes, me agrada que me hables de ti, siempre me ha gustado conocer a fondo a mis lectores (Y autores) ya vi que DZ esta de regreso (aunque creo que borraron mi fic) pero de momento no tengo pensado regresar como escritora ahí, pero si como lectora. Me disculpo por la espera tan larga pero aquí estoy y no pienso demorarme tanto para subir el final y el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic en el cual estaría más que encantada de contar con tu apoyo. Muchísimas gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. Y espero que te pases un excelente día de San Valentín.

**7. Maadfanel:** No te preocupes que entiendo perfectamente lo que es estar con el tiempo limitado, sobre el sexo del bebé de Hinata lo veremos en el siguiente y ultimo capitulo, te agradezco que compartas mi indignación por la falta de modales del patán aquel, probablemente ponga un poco de lemon en el próximo capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario, por favor salúdame a tu novia y me halaga saber que han encontrado mis lemons tan inspiradores, también espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado Y que se pasen un muy, muy, muy bello día de San Valentín..

**8. KENSACHAN-de J. Black:** Pues créeme que ahora si Madara se murió todito (y te apuesto que nadie se esperaba que fuera el padre de Hinata quien lo despachara) tendrás que esperar al próximo capitulo para saber que paso (O pasara) con Sasuke. Muchas gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. Y deseo que pases un hermoso 14 de febrero.

**9. Aoi-Hyuga:** Pues ya ves que se alargo un capitulo mas, y también en el próximo capitulo sabremos si es un "Narutito" o no (¡Pero sin duda será lindo!) y también veremos que le paso a Sasuke. Muchas gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo te haya gustado. Y te deseo que pases un hermoso 14 de febrero.

**10. temari-125:** Pues temo que tendrás que esperar un capitulo más para ver que paso con Sasuke. Muchas gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y te deseo un maravilloso 14 de febrero!

**11. Arcangel Guerrero:** ¿Lo mencione? Jijiji, pues tienes razón, no lo recuerdo, bueno, aun nos queda un comentario más ya que el fic se alargo un capitulo, pero ya que me pediste mi opinión te diré que creo que lo mejor es que le digas directamente lo que sientes a tu amiga pero aclarando que si ella no siente lo mismo estas dispuesto a seguir siendo su amigo (porque me imagino que así te sientes ¿Verdad?) Pero es importante que digas lo que sientes porque si no siempre vas a tener la duda de lo que pudo haber pasado, créeme, yo me guarde mis sentimientos en una ocasión, tenia dos amigos (un chico y una chica) con quien me juntaba mucho y él me gustaba, pero nunca le dije nada porque esperaba que él se diera cuenta, después nos dejamos de ver un breve lapso de tiempo (por cuestiones de mi trabajo) y cuando nos volvimos a ver me encontré que mis amigos ahora eran pareja y déjame decirte que eso me provoco una herida que aun no ha cicatrizado por completo, especialmente porque creo que si él hubiera sabido cuales eran mis sentimientos al menos no tendría esta sensación de impotencia y perdida tan profundas. ¡Lo siento! Me pediste un consejo y ya te estoy abrumando con mis cosas, jeje. Bueno, espero que algo de lo que te dije te sirva. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu paciencia, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado ¡Y que tengas un muy hermoso 14 de febrero! ¡Animo!

**12. Sorcerer-of-Dark:** Sin duda que si Hinata hubiera escuchado a Naruto y Sasuke hablar de ella de esa forma se habría ofendido, a mi parecer Naruto se refiere a Hinata como suya mas que nada por que quiere dejar en claro que ella lo ama a él y nadie más, creo que me parece que alguien tan entusiasta como Naruto debe ser también algo posesivo. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y tu paciencia, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y deseo que pases un hermoso capitulo el 14 de febrero.

**13. Jan di-chan:** En efecto, ya leí tu fic "Mi mejor amigo, te quiero" y me gusto muchísimo, como no me e conectado no e visto si ya lo actualizaste pero en cuanto pueda voy a checarlo. Muchísimas gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado ¡Y que tengas un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**14. Fabiola Bruja de Oz:** Pues me alegra tenerte aquí, de momento parece que Hinata esta a salvo pero ya veremos el desenlace en el siguiente capitulo. Muchísimas gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y que tengas un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**15. Lavi-hime 4E –3:** Pues parece que el final se demoro un poquito, pero en el próximo capitulo conoceremos al nuevo bebé y sabremos a quien se parece. Muchas gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y deseo que pases un bello 14 de febrero!

**16. hinna hyuuga:** ¡Kyaaa! ¡Haces que me sonroje! Me hace muy feliz saber que mis fics te inspiraron para crear tus propias historias y no te preocupes que si realmente te gusta escribir sin duda crearas bellas historias. Muchísimas gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. ¡También deseo que tengas un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**17. hitoki-chan:** Pues lamentablemente no me fue tan bien, pero ni hablar, espero poder intentarlo el próximo año, todo parece indicar que Naruto a recuperado a su familia pero ya veremos que pasa en el siguiente y ultimo capitulo de esta historia. Muchísimas gracias por tu bello comentario y tu paciencia, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y te deseo un bello 14 de febrero!

**18. diana carolina:** Pues todo parece indicar que finalmente Sasuke comprendió que Hinata y Hiro son felices donde están y se a resignado, pero ya veremos que paso entre él y Naruto en el siguiente capitulo. Agradezco que compartas mi indignación sobre lo que dijo el naco aquel. Muchas gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y feliz 14 de febrero!

**19. Heero Kusanagi:** Perdón por demorarme tanto con la continuación, pero finalmente esta aquí. Parece ser que Sasuke se a dado por vencido pero ya veremos que pasa en el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. ¡Y deseo que tengas un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**20. Princesa Kurai:** Desafortunadamente no me fue bien, pero lo intentare el próximo año, aun así estoy muy agradecida por todo el apoyo que me han dado. El fic se alarga un capitulo más y ya pronto subiré mi nueva historia donde espero seguir contando con tu apoyo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu paciencia y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. ¡Y que te pases un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**21. Berto:** Pues en el siguiente capitulo sabremos si es un Narutito o una pequeña Narutita (o Hinatita) te agradezco por compartir mi indignación por la vulgaridad del naco aquel, pero tienes razón, no vale la pena recordarlo ni mencionarlo. Muchas gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado ¡Y que pases un bellísimo 14 de febrero!

**22. S a s u H i n a - L u v:** Pues aquí tienes la continuación, aunque un poco tarde y también un capitulo extra. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu paciencia y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y espero que te pases un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**23. Namikaze Rock:** Pues parece que Sasuke se resigno, pero como este fic se alargo un capitulo tendremos que esperar al siguiente capitulo para saber que paso con Sasuke y también para conocer al nuevo bebé de Naruto y Hinata. Muchísimas gracias por toda tu paciencia y por lo que dices en su comentario y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y espero que pases un bello 14 de febrero!

**24. Gabe Logan:** Pues tendremos un capitulo extra casi casi solo para conocer al nuevo bebé de Naruto y Hinata, de momento parece que Sasuke ya acepto que esa pelea la gano Naruto, pero ya veremos el final en el próximo capitulo. Ya vi que actualizaste "Hinata no himitsu" (Mi fic favorito de los que tu escribes) en cuanto me sea posible (probablemente hasta el viernes, buuu) lo leeré y te dejare un comentario, muchas gracias por el tuyo y por tu paciencia, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y deseo que pases un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**25. Xicamagas:** Pues muchas gracias por el apoyo, es un gran consuelo aun cuando no lo logre y sin duda volveré a intentarlo. De momento parecer ser que Sasuke se a resignado, pero ya veremos que pasa en el final. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu paciencia, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y que pases un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**26. okashira janet:** Pues ya veremos que clase de final le espera a Sasuke en el próximo capitulo. Desafortunadamente no me fue muy bien en mi examen pero no me rendiré, eso te lo aseguro, Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y que pases un muy bonito 14 de febrero!

**27. AgHnA:** Gracias por tu petición, ya veremos en el próximo capitulo si el nuevo bebé es niño o niña, de momento parece ser que Sasuke se ha rendido, pero eso también lo veremos en el próximo capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu paci8encia y tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y que pases un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**28. poison girl 29: **Pues sin duda que tu has pasado por experiencias peor que las mías, pero es evidente que eres bastante fuerte para sobrellevarlas. El fic se alarga un capitulo más y es probable que si se vea a Hiro un poca más grande junto con su herman. Muchas gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y deseo que pases un muy hermoso 14 de febrero!

**30. Kumiko Uchiha I: **Tienes razón en que lo mejor que puedo hacer es no darle importancia a los comentarios del naco aquel, de momento el fic se alarga un capitulo más pero teniendo en cuanta lo certero de tus predicciones encuentro difícil que lago de este capitulo te haya tomado por sorpresa (aunque espero que igual te haya gustado). Ahora solo resta esperar un capitulo más para saber que ocurrirá con nuestra pareja protagónica y su familia. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario ¡Y espero que te pases un bellisisisimo 14 de febrero!

**31. enma-naruhina:** No te preocupes que entiendo perfectamente lo que es no tener tiempo, lo importante es que aun sigues leyendo el fic y eso me hace muy feliz, la historia se alargo un capitulo y espero esta vez no demorar mucho en subir la continuación. Muchas gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y deseo que tengas un lindísimo 14 de febrero!

**32. Andy Lawliet:** Para nada tu comentario fue duro, ese cretino de Ramiro debe ser aun peor de lo que dices. En el próximo capitulo sabremos que va a ser el nuevo bebé de nuestra pareja protagónica y sabremos que ocurrió con Sasuke y también veremos finalmente el final de esta historia. Muchísimas gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo también te haya gustado ¡Y espero que tengas un bellísimo 14 de febrero!

**33. Sakima:** ¡Por fin aquí tienes la continuación! Desgraciadamente no obtuve el trabajo, pero sin duda volveré a intentarlo el año que viene, el fic se alarga un capitulo más y la próxima vez ya subiré también el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic, también conoceremos la nuevo bebé de Naruto y Hinata y sabremos que paso con Sasuke. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y que pases un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**34. hiNAru Aburame:** Pues de momento parece que Sasuke por fin se rindió y Madara ya no va a ser un problema, ya en el próximo capitulo conoceremos al nuevo bebé de nuestra pareja protagónica. Muchas gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario, ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y que pases un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**35. Onigan:** Pues ahora gracias a Hiashi, Madara ya no es ningún problema, ahora solo falta ver que paso con Sasuke y conocer al nuevo bebé. Muchísimas gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y te deseo un bonito 14 de febrero!

**36. ZeroLobezno:** Pues yo no tengo precisamente una ortografía impecable pero creo que es "Vaya", muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y espero que tengas un lindo 14 de febrero.

**37. Sean-Raizou:** Pues de momento el fic se a alargado un capitulo, espero que eso baste para que no me agarres a pedradas. Parece ser que Madara ya no será un problema, muchas gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y que tengas un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**38. Freya-X:** Pues aun no publico mi nuevo fic, lo haré cuando suba el ultimo capitulo de este (dentro de dos semanas) hasta ahora solo e publicado 4 fics y todos los puedes encontrar en esta pagina, me hace muy feliz saber que te gusta mi manera de escribir. Muchísimas gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y que te pases un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**39. Zeromtk:** Bueno, después de ver tu indignación por los comentarios del patán aquel solo puedo decir que sin duda eres un caballero, y seguramente también debes tener a mas de una chica prendada de ti (a mi me hiciste suspirar un para de veces), en cuanto al fic Madara ya no va a ser una amenaza y parece que Sasuke finalmente se resigno, pero aun nos queda por ver el autentico desenlace de esta historia. Muchísimas gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado. ¡Y espero que te pases un muy hermoso 14 de febrero!

**40. Mud-chan:** No te preocupes que parece que el naco aquel tuvo la decencia de no volver a pasarse por aquí. Sin duda Madara ya no va a ser una amenaza para nadie y Sasuke parece que por fin se a resignado a que no existe modo de alejar a Hiro y Hinata de Naruto, ahora solo resta ver el final de esta historia en el próximo capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu paciencia y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y que tengas un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**41. Diany-nyan:** Pues parece que al naco aquel se le quitaron las ganas de molestar, en el próximo capitulo sabrás que es el nuevo bebé de Naruto, pero creo que te llevaras una agradable sorpresa. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y tu paciencia, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y deseo que tengas un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**42. sango surime:** No te preocupes, amiga, te aseguro que cada comentario que recibo tiene especial atención de mi parte y tu no eres la excepción, en cuanto al naco ese parece ser que la menos ya no se volvió a pasar por aquí, y tienes razón que en "Fruto prohibido" retomaba mucho la historia del anime, espero que "Recuperando el amor" te guste lo subiré dentro de 15 días junto con el final de este y realmente estaría muy agradecida de seguir contando con tu apoyo. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y tu paciencia y espero que el capitulo te haya gustad ¡Y que te pases un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**43. Sumebe:** Pues ahora Madara ya no va a ser un problema y Sasuke finalmente se ha resignado, pero aun queda un capitulo para ver que pasa. Muchísimas gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y te deseo un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**44. Ratka:** Pues créeme que me siento honrada por ser de las pocas autoras a las que les has dejado un review, el fic se alarga un capitulo más y me haría muy feliz recibir un comentario mas de tu parte y me alegra saber que contare con tu apoyo en mi nuevo proyecto. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y que te pases un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**45. fer gp:** Perdón por no poner Shikatema, de hecho la pareja es una de las que mas me gustan, pero no te preocupes que en mi próximo fic si aparecerá y bueno, pues el fic se alarga un capitulo mas, muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu paciencia y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y que pases un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**46. hinata uzumaki:** En el próximo capitulo se responderá tu duda, aunque sin duda Hiashi a demostrado que sin importar como se comporte el ama a su hija y a su nieto, muchísimas gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y te deseo un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**47. Princess311:** Pues de momento Sasuke parece haber aceptado que Hiro crecerá mejor al lado de Naruto que con él, pero ya veremos que ocurre4 en el siguiente capitulo, muchísimas gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y te deseo que pases un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**48. Rocio Hyuga:** Sin duda que ese fulano no merece ni que se le mencione, de momento el fic se alargó un capitulo y es probable que en el que sigue (el ultimo) veamos a Hiro un poco más grande. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y tu paciencia y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y espero que tengas un bonito 14 de febrero!

**49. narutoxhinatax13:** Pues no me fue muy bien en mi examen pero no me rendiré y lo intentare otra vez el próximo año, el fic se alarga un capitulo mas y ya pronto veremos el fin de esta historia. Muchas gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y deseo que pases un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**50. ShinobuByako:** Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto pero aquí esta la continuación y el fic se alarga un capitulo más, muchísimas gracias por tu paciencia y por lo que dices en tu comentario, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado (y que no te haya empalagado, jiji) ¡Y te deseo un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**51. ana-gaara:** Desafortunadamente no me fue bien en el examen pero lo intentare otra vez el próximo año, afortunadamente el patán aquel tuvo la delicadeza de no volverse a pasar por aquí, en cuanto al fic Madara ya no va a ser una amenaza y parece ser que Sasuke por fin se a rendido, ahora solo falta ver el final en el próximo capitulo. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y tu paciencia, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y te deseo un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**52. Ainimchan:** Pues el fic se alarga un capitulo mas y en el próximo podremos ver a Hiro un poco más grande y ver que fue lo que paso con Sasuke. Muchísimas gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y deseo que tengas un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**53. Hecmary: **Pues me disculpo porque esta vez te hice esperar aun más pero por fin aquí esta la actualización y el fic se alarga un capitulo más. Muchísimas gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y te deseo un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**55. FlorItachiUchiha:** Pues ya veremos en el próximo capitulo que es lo que pasara con Sasuke. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y tu paciencia, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y te deseo un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**56. Kaory Hyuga:** ¡Así es mujer, ya te extrañaba! Me da mucho gusto volver a saber de ti y cuando te dejes caer por acá en México yo pongo la botella de tequila (para ver como te la tomas porque la verdad es que yo no aguanto ni el rompope) por cierto ¿Qué es chuchaqui? La palabra no la conozco. ¡Y por supuesto que me tomo la colada morada! ¿Pero que es lo que contiene? La verdad me da mucha curiosidad y creo que es genial que te enorgullezcas tanto de tu país, yo amo al mío aunque ahora esta siendo azotado por una ola de violencia extrema que espero que pronto llegue a su fin. Y por supuesto que serás una gran enfermera porque sin duda entusiasmo y energías te sobran ¡Yo te apoyo! Y sobre el lemmon frente a la ventana se que fue algo enfermizo pero desde hace tiempo tenia el morbo de hacer una escena si donde Sasuke los estaba viendo y aunque al principio tenía planeado que ellos no supieran que estaban siendo observados al final pensé que seria más intenso que ellos lo supieran pero que no les importara. Desafortunadamente no conseguí el trabajo pero voy a intentarlo de nuevo el próximo año, el fic se alarga un capitulo más y veremos a Hiro un poquito más grande, realmente espero seguir contando contigo en mi nuevo proyecto porque créeme que me encanta leer tus mega testamentos y sobre tu oscuro secreto no te preocupes, yo e leído varios SasuHina bastante buenos y aunque soy 100% NaruHina (Y siempre lo seré) reconozco que el SasuHina tiene algo de potencial, inclusive yo tengo una idea para hacer un fic NaruHina-SasuHina algo pervertido ya que seria un fic esta vez si de temática Hentai, ya que tengo curiosidad por ver si puedo manejar una historia de esa temática, y aunque sin duda muchos se decepcionara debo decir que ¿Y porque Hinata no se puede quedar con los dos? Si ambos comparten sin duda llegarían a un buen acuerdo (Los que me apoyen levanten la mano) y es probable que en un futuro cercano escriba esta historia (de momento estoy investigando un poco sobre los tríos, y no me refiero a los que cantan) pero por lo pronto el fic que ya empecé a escribir y pronto publicare es como siempre un completo NaruHina. Creo que yo también ya me alargué mucho, supongo que es porque estoy emocionada de tener noticias tuyas. Muchísimas gracias por tus reviews, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y te deseo un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**57. yury-chan:** Temo que en este capitulo no hubo mucho romance y mucho menos lemon, pero prometo que en el próximo ( y ahora si el ultimo) capitulo si lo habrá. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y te deseo un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**58. Alinita28:** Pues me disculpo por haberte hecho esperar tanto, Madara ya no es una amenaza y Sasuke parece haberse resignado pero aun queda un capitulo más para ver que pasa, se que ya debo tenerte súper fastidiada con esto pero te suplico que tengas un poco más de paciencia, te prometo que esta vez no me demorare tanto con la actualización y también subiré pronto mi nuevo fic. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y por tu paciencia, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y te deseo un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**59. Samaelhyuga:** Tu comentario me hace sentir realmente halagada, gracias, me alegra saber que mi fic te haya gustado y que lo consideres original, créeme que cada vez que escribo una historia yo hago lo mismo que tu, escribo lo que me gustaría leer. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado ¡Y te deseo un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**60. Le Petite Vicky:** Me alegra mucho que te guste, gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado ¡Y te deseo un lindo 14 de febrero!

**61. Anina:** Perdón por hacerte esperar, el fic se alarga un capitulo más pero como viste Madara a dejado de ser una amenaza. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado ¡Y que pases un bonito 14 de febrero!

**62. sony9:** Pues me disculpo por haberme demorado de nuevo, espero que sea la ultima vez, el fic se alarga un capitulo así que además del final también se retrasa en inicio de mi nuevo fic pero estoy muy feliz de saber que seguirás apoyándome. Muchas gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario espero que el capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y espero que tengas un maravilloso 14 de febrero!

**63. CarMasi:** Pues de momento parece que Sasuke por fin se dio por vencido pero aun queda un capitulo más. Muchas gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y te deseo un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**64. GustavoTH:** Bueno, sin duda que en este capitulo quedo demostrado que sin importar su carácter Hiashi ama a su hija y a su nieto, yo tampoco creo que ser ama de casa sea denigrante, mas bien todo lo contrario, ellas tiene el trabajo más difícil del mundo y a menudo muy mal pagado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu paciencia y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y espero que te pases un lindo 14 de febrero!

**65. Oyuky Chan:** Pues los Reyes me dejaron una caja de deliciosas galletas debajo del arbolito, en este capitulo parece ser que Sasuke por fin se dio por vencido pero aun falta ver el desenlace en el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario, ojala que este capitulo también te haya gustado ¡Y te deseo un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**66. Katy:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, un poco tarde pero aquí tienes la continuación, Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también te guste ¡Y que tengas un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**67. Hinako uzumaki hyuga:** Tienes razón, mejor ni hablar de ese pervertido, en el próximo capitulo veremos a Hiro un poco más grandecito. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu paciencia, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado ¡Y que pases un maravilloso 14 de febrero!

**68. Yue Uzumaki Hyuuga:** Temo que será hasta el próximo capitulo donde sabremos que es el nuevo bebé de Naruto y Hinata, sin duda Madara ya no será una molestia y también falta ver que fue lo que paso con Sasuke. Muchas gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y te deseo un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**69. adri-chan:** Como ya dije yo soy totalmente NaruHina, pero me encontrado varios SasuHina muy buenos, así que reconozco que la pareja tiene potencial, y también como ya dije tengo una idea para escribir un fic NaruHina-SasuHina, para aquellos tolerantes de mente abierta creo que les gustara, pero aun falta para que este proyecto vea la luz, espero que cuando lo haga pueda contar con tu apoyo. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y que te pases un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**70. Wesli:** Me emociona saber que has leído todas mis historias y que todas te han gustado, el capitulo que sigue también podría tomarse como un epilogo pues mostrara a los personajes varios años después. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu paciencia y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y espero que tengas un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**71. EmSi: **Me alegra mucho saber que te gusta mi forma de escribir, muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu paciencia, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y espero que tengas un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**72. Ale Whitlock:** Afortunadamente parece se que el patán aquel ya no piensa regresar, en cuanto a Sasuke parece haberse resignado, pero aun queda un capitulo para ver que ocurre. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y te deseo un bellísimo 14 de febrero!

**73. Morinboy:** Pues todo parece indicar que Sasuke realmente se ha dado por vencido, ya veremos en el próximo capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu paciencia y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y que pases un excelente 14 de febrero!

**74. Nairelena:** Perdón por el retraso, pero al menos abr un capitulo mas. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y que tengas un lindo 14 de febrero!

**75. Abel:** Abel Espero que ese dolor de cabeza no te haya dado muchos problemas. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y espero que tengas un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**76. Hinatita23:** Pues primero que nada disculpa la demora y temo que vas a tener que esperar un poco para ver el final del fic, pero no será mucho, y de momento parece ser que Sasuke finalmente se dio por vencido. Muchas gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario, pronto me daré una vuelta por tu fic y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y que pases un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**77. Nirvana-Nayan:** Pues este fic lo empecé a escribir a inicios del año pasado pero lo subí hasta que termine el de "Fruto Prohibido", me sorprende la gran similitud en ambas ideas sobre las que gira la trama, aunque créeme que yo no leí ese fic ya que para ser sincera no me gusta mucho que digamos el SasuSaku, los únicos que leo es cuando aparecen como pareja secundaria en algún NaruHina, así que ignoraba que existiera un fic con dicha temática, pero como dices aunque parezcan similares realmente no lo son. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu paciencia y espero que este no sea el único que me dejes ya que después de todo aun queda un capitulo más ¡Y pásate un bonito 14 de febrero!

**78. Hinatsu-chan:** Pues temo que tendrás que espera un capitulo más para averiguar que paso con Sasuke, aunque es cierto que arriesgo su vida pero fue para proteger a Hinata en lugar de Hiro, pero en ningún momento dejo de pensar en su hijo. Muchas gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y ten u maravilloso 14 de febrero!

**79. David:** Gracias por tus buenos deseos y una disculpa por la larga espera pero aquí tienes el capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado ¡y que tengas un bello 14 de febrero!

**80. kaori91:** Pues Sasuke por fin acepto que Hinata ama a Naruto y Hiashi ya se encargo de que Madara deje de ser un fastidio, ahora solo falta ver el final de esta historia. Muchas gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y que tengas un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**81. Adlgutie:** Muchas gracias, es muy lindo lo que dices, muchas gracias por tu paciencia y no te preocupes que yo jamás me olvidaría de ustedes mis amigos y lectores, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y deseo que tengas un bellísimo 14 de febrero!

**82. Norkis:** Al patán aquel mejor ni mencionarlo siquiera. Parece ser que por fin Sasuke se rindió pero aun queda un capitulo más por ver, me parece genial que imprimas mi fic (aunque creo que te van a salir muchas hojas) y me alegra mucho saber que voy a contar contigo para mi siguiente fic. Muchas gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y pásate un maravilloso 14 de febrero!

**83. Javiitaaa:** Me disculpo por hacerte esperar y ciertamente al naco aquel mejor no pelarlo, el fic se alarga un capitulo más y pronto subiré el nuevo. Muchas gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado ¡Y te deseo un maravilloso 14 de febrero!

**84. nandogo9:** Pues de momento esto se ha alargado un capitulo mas pero el que sigue es definitivamente el final. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu paciencia, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y pásate un bellísimo 14 de febrero!

**85. Jemarusama:** Desafortunadamente en mi examen no me fue tan bien, pero lo intentare de nuevo el próximo año, me disculpo por la espera, pero al menos el fic tendrá un capitulo más. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu paciencia, espero que este capitulo tambi8en te haya gustado ¡Y te deseo un lindísimo 14 de febrero!

**86. PrincesaLoto:** Pues parece que Sasuke ya se rindió y Madara ya no va a ser una molestia para nadie, aunque el que se encargo de esto ultimo fue Hiashi, si pienso publicar este fic de nuevo en fanfic . es, pero primero me gustaría terminarlo aquí y ya solo queda un capitulo más. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y te deseo un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**87. maye-neko-girl:** Me disculpo por la demora, al menos Sasuke ya acepto que perdió pero aun queda un capitulo más para saber que fue de él. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu paciencia, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y ojala que te pases un hermosísimo 14 de febrero!

**88. Kissi:** Pues por ahora parece ser que Sasuke realmente se rindió pero aun queda un capitulo más por leer, en el siguiente capitulo veremos más del nuevo bebé de Naruto y Hinata. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu paciencia y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y deseo que tengas un muy bonito 14 de febrero!

**89. -Hyuugita-: **Me parece que se pronuncia "jiro", me hace sentir muy halaga lo que dices de mi forma de escribir y me encantaría contar contigo para mi próximo fic. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y pásate un maravilloso 14 de febrero!

**90. Placebo:** ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! De verdad estoy muy avergonzada por haberlos hecho esperar tanto, pero al menos si habrá epilogo ya que el fic se alarga un capitulo más, y en este capitulo veremos que paso con Sasuke y también veremos a Hiro un poco más grandes y espero que varias de tus dudas se aclaren, y la verdad estoy muy emocionada y feliz porque estoy a punto de alcanzar los 1000 comentarios ¡Jamás había recibido tantos! ¡Yupiii!. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y deseo sinceramente que estés teniendo un bellísimo 14 de febrero!

**91. natsumi hhr nh:** Pues yo diría que Sasuke no se tomo tan mal lo de el nuevo bebé que espera Hinata, pero aun queda un capitulo más por ver ya que el fic se alarga un capitulo más. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado. ¡Y pasta un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**92. WendyUchiha:** Pues aunque Naruto si le partió la mandarina en gajos a Madara fue Hiashi quien se encargo de darle el tiro de gracia, en el próximo capitulo conoceremos al nuevo bebé de Naruto y Hinata. Muchísimas gracias por ti bello comentario, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y ojala que estés teniendo un bellísimo 14 de febrero!

**93. D-Hinata-Hyuuga-X:** Pues parece que Sasuke por fin se rindió, en el próximo capitulo ya veremos al nuevo bebé de Naruto y Hinata. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y oajala que el capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y deseo que tengas un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**94. Asphios de Géminis:** Pues la historia se alarga un capitulo más y será hasta el próximo cuando sabremos que paso con Sasuke, para ser honesta yo tampoco sé porque me tacharon de sádica y de denigrar a la mujer, sinceramente aun estoy algo ofendida por eso y no creo volver a publicar algo allí en un futuro próximo. Muchísimas gracias por lo que dices de mi fic, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y ojala que tengas un bellísimo 14 de febrero!

**95. eLisa NH****. HH:** La sugerencia es buena, pero como dices es más trabajo (jejeje reconozco que soy algo perezosa) así que me temo que solo habrá un final, espero que no te decepcione. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y espero que con todo y todo el capitulo te haya gustado ¡y oajala que pases un lindo 14 de febrero!

**96. Mely914:** En el siguiente capitulo sabremos si el nuevo bebé es niño o niña. Muchas gracias por lo que dices en ti comentario y ojala que es capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y espero que estés teniendo un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**97. PauCullen:** Pues ya veremos en el siguiente capitulo que es y si hereda las marquitas en las mejillas, pero de momento parece que Sasuke por fin renuncio a Hinata y a Hiro. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y te deseo un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**98. Hikari-chan:** Bueno, como la historia se alargo un poquito vas a tener que espera para ver el final pero prometo no tardar tanto como esta vez. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y te deseo un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**99. Hina-Luli-chan:** La historia ya casi acaba, de verdad te agradezco todo lo que dices de mi fic, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo. Muchas gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y te deseo un lindísimo 14 de febrero!

**100. Nanouchiha:** Pues parece que, en efecto, Sasuke se ha resignado, pero aun queda por ver un capitulo más. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu paciencia y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y te deseo un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**101. Maribelteka:** Pues la verdad es que no creo que llegue a escribir un SasuHina, lo que probablemente haga después es un NaruHina-SasuHina pero temo que si tiene que haber una pareja definitiva en mis fics esa siempre va a ser NaruHina, aunque yo también e leído varios SasuHina que me han gustado mucho, pero no creo que llegue el día en que yo escriba uno, espero que no te ofenda. Muchísimas gracias por tu bello comentario y tu paciencia, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y te deseo un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**102. Altair:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras de animo, me hace muy feliz saber que consideres mi trabajo como algo de calidad, aun nos queda un capitulo más de esta historia y me haría muy feliz contar contigo para mi nuevo proyecto. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y tu paciencia y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y ojala que este teniendo un bellísimo 14 de febrero!

**103. Armida:** Jeje, pues cuando tenia unos 12 años yo decía que quería ser escritora, pero al final me decidí por la pedagogía pero me encanta escribir fics NaruHina y me emociona mucho saber que has leído mis otras historias. Cierto que al patán aquel mejor no hay que pelarlo. Muchas gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y espero que estés teniendo un bellísimo 14 de febrero!

**104. hinata-patea-a-sakura:** No te preocupes, la verdad es que yo no le tengo mucho afecto que digamos a Sakura, mas bien al contrario, y si decides leer mi nuevo fic (Que pronto subiré) la vas a odiar aun más. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu paciencia y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y espero que estés teniendo un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**105. naruhina for ever: **¡Pero claro que conozco Eyeshield 21! ¡Es genial! tal vez escriba un fic de ellos en el futuro, aunque me inclinaría mas en poner a Suzuna y Sena como pareja principal me gusta también la que hacen Hiruma (¡Me encanta!) y Mamori. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu paciencia y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y espero que estés teniendo un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**106. sannin-andres: **Muchas gracias por lo que dices, me haces sentir muy orgullosa de mi trabajo y realmente me haría muy feliz contar contigo para mi próximo proyecto. Muchísimas gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y espero que estés teniendo un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**107. x.'Kyuuketsuki Maru'.x:** Me disculpo por haberte hecho esperar tanto, pero por fin aquí esta la continuación, sin duda Sakura se porto malísimo en el fic (¡Y espera a leer el próximo!) pero al final se resigno, al igual que Sasuke, aunque aun queda un capitulo más por leer, pero al menos no creo que queden dudas acerca de los sentimientos de Hiashi hacia su hija y su nieto. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me gusto mucho leerlo, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y te deseo un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**108. Hinamel:** Al menos la historia no ha llegado a su fin, nos queda un capitulo más, del naco aquel mejor ni hablar. Muchas gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado. ¡Y ojala que te estés pasando un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**109. Djblackhand3:** Perdón por la demora, me esforzare para que no ocurra otra vez. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo9 te haya gustado ¡Y te deseo un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**110. himeotaku-chan:** Me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir y estaría encantada que me apoyaras cuando comience a publicar mi nuevo fic. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y ojala que estés pasando un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**111. Mennie3x:** Yo también tengo el habito de leer los fics que mas me gustan una y otra vez, solo que yo tengo que esperar a llegar a casa y prender la compu. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu paciencia, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y espero que estés teniendo un bellísimo 14 de febrero!

**113. Raquenel:** Sin duda el lemon siempre ha sido parte importante de mis fics pero jamás el tema principal, aunque como mencione antes tengo curiosidad por ver si puedo manejar un fic de temática totalmente hentai, pero eso será más adelante. Me hace muy feliz saber que mi fic te este gustado y en efecto ya casi termina, solo un capitulo mas, pero me encantaría contar contigo para mi nuevo proyecto. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu paciencia y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y ojala que estés teniendo un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**114. Angelaok:** Pues temo que vas a tener que esperar un poco más para saber que paso entre Sasuke y Naruto, pero prometo no tardarme tanto como lo hice esta vez. Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y ojala que este s teniendo un hermoso 14 de febrero!

**115. Shinobu-Hyuga:** Pues de momento Sasuke parece haberse resignado y Madara ya no va a ser una amenaza para nadie, pero aun falta por ver un capitulo mas. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu paciencia y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado ¡Y que pases un hermoso 14 de febrero!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y Por fin llegamos al final, chicos, recuerden que aun nos falta el ultimo capitulo de este fic y junto con este el inicio del nuevo donde realmente espero seguir contando con su apoyo. Y abusando de su amabilidad y paciencia les suplico que no dejen de mandarme sus comentarios, mas que nada porque me encantaría que antes de terminar el fic alcanzara los 1000 comentarios y si es posible que los sobrepasara ¡Jamás le había ido tan bien a uno de mis fics! ¡Ustedes son maravillosos!

Y lamento hacerlos esperar de nuevo pero la continuación la subiré el día 26 de febrero y les prometo que esta vez no me demorare ni un día. ¡De nuevo les deseo un maravilloso 14 de febrero! Pásenlo bonito al lado de esa persona especial o de sus grandes amigos como yo lo soy haciendo al estar con todos ustedes y si alguien conoce a algún galán disponible ¡Preséntenmelo! ¡jejeje! No hagan caso, pura envidia de ver tantas parejas este día.

Bueno chicos, fue genial volver a estar con ustedes y ¡Nos vemos muy pronto!


	15. Chapter 15 Amor

¡PERDÓN, PERDÓN Y MAS PERDÓN! Les juro que se me cae la ara de vergüenza, jamás creí que me tomaria tanto tiempo terminar el final, y lo cierto es que esta vez no tengo excusas, salvo la de siempre y es que entre el trabajo y la escuela mi tiempo es absorbido tremendamente y hay días en los que no tengo tiempo para escribir y cuando tengo son solo unos minutos y de vez en cuando un par de horas. De ahora en adelante voy a seguir el sabio consejo de berto y ya no voy a dar fechas de actualización.

Pero por fin aquí esta el final, lo hubiera subido antes (para ser exactos, tres semanas antes) pero no se que le pasaba a la pagina que cada que quería actualizar me salía que había un error y que debía reportarlo y cuando quería hacerlo pues no se podía, pero por fin parece que el error fue arreglado y por fin ya les traigo el final de este fic.

Antes de pasar al fic déjenme decirles que estoy saltando de la emoción, no solo llegue a los 1000 reviews si no que los pare ¡Y de que forma! Ya van mas de 1100. Todo esto se los debo a ustedes y a su infinita paciencia. OK. Ya esperaron mucho así que veamos como termina esta historia.

* * *

CAPITULO 15

**Amor**

Naruto acaricio la pequeña cabeza de Hiro quien suspiro y se acerco más a él sin despertarse, el rubio sonrió con ternura ante la imagen del niño dormido tranquilamente, desde que había salido con Hinata de la maldita guarida de Madara y Hiro los había visto se había negado a alejarse de sus padres, motivo por el cual en ese momento el rubio se encontraba acostado junto con Hiro y Hinata mientras afuera un poderoso viento silbaba y azotaba las ventanas de Konoha.

Levanto la vista del oscuro cabello de su hijo y la dirigió adelante, donde Hinata dormía tan profundamente como Hiro, lentamente movió la mano del cabello de Hiro y la dirigió a la mejilla de su durmiente esposa ¡Dios! Había estado a punto de perderla, a ella y a sus hijos, sabia que si hubiera ocurrido el no lo habría soportado, la muerte hubiera sido preferible.

Deslizo su mano de la mejilla de Hinata hasta colocarla sobre el estomago de ella, una ligera sonrisa apareció en su boca ¡Iba a tener un hijo! Le hacia muchísima ilusión volver a ver el vientre de Hinata abultado por llevar un hijo suyo. Su sonrisa se ensancho al mirar de nuevo a Hiro, estaba seguro de que seria un excelente hermano mayor, de algún modo la imagen de Itachi se dibujo en la mente del rubio, pero antes de que el pensamiento cobrara forma un ligero gemido que escapo de Hinata acaparo su atención.

Naruto sintió que su pulso se aceleraba y un sudor frió le cubría la frente, después de haber rescatado a Hinata había invocado a Gamabunta para que los transportara cuanto antes a ellos y a Hiro hasta Konoha para que Tsunade en persona los revisara, Hiro estaba intacto y para su alivio también le aseguro que Hinata y su nuevo bebé estaban perfectamente que ella tal vez tendría un moretón en donde había tenido que golpearla, pero eso seria todo. Sin embargo y para angustia del rubio, Tsunade no pudo asegurar como estaría su estado mental al despertar, si el Jutsu de Madara era tan poderoso como para doblegar a Sasuke hasta cumplir con lo que se le ordeno era probable que con Hinata pasara lo mismo.

Naruto había gritado y maldecido y por supuesto que había sido reprendido, pero no podía soportarlo, la expresión vacía de Hinata al mirarlo mientras estaba bajo el dominio de Madara era como un veneno corriendo por sus venas quemando dolorosamente su interior, no quería que ella volviera a mirarlo de esa manera, no soportaba ver sus ojos perla sin ese brillo lleno de hermosos sentimientos que siempre tenia cuando lo miraba y le sonreía. La sola posibilidad de que ella jamás volviera mirarlo de esa manera le carcomía el alma.

¡Mataría a Madara si no fuera porque ya estaba muerto! Unas horas después de que él regresara a Konoha arribo el equipo de Neji junto con Kiba y Shino y para su sorpresa traían consigo el cuerpo de Madara, de inmediato fue sometido a múltiples pruebas hasta que pudieron asegurar sin temor a dudas que el cuerpo era autentico, se determino que la causa de muerte habían sido múltiples heridas y sin duda había recibido el ataque de Naruto, pero la estocada final había sido una herida de espada que le había atravesado el corazón desde la espalada, no se sabia quien lo había rematado, pero aun cuando le habría gustado hacerlo personalmente Naruto estaba agradecido de que ese miserable bastardo hubiera dejado de existir.

Tsunade dijo que si Madara estaba muerto era posible que el Jutsu en Hinata perdiera fuerza y para confirmarlo le habían pedido al padre de Ino que sondeara la mente de Hinata, él le dijo que sin duda estaba confundida y asustada, pero todo parecía indicar que el Jutsu había perdido efecto, pero no se podría confirmar hasta que Hinata recuperara el sentido cosa que aun no ocurría.

Un nuevo gemido de parte de Hinata obligo a Naruto a tragar saliva, ella estaba despertando, observo como sus párpados se agitaban un poco hasta que finalmente se abrieron. Un silencioso grito de dolor atravesó el cerebro de Naruto al encontrarse con esa mirada vacía en lo ojos perla de su esposa quien al parecer seguía sin recordar quien era

–¿Hi... Hinata?– Pregunto en un susurro que no ocultaba su angustia. La joven lo miro con su rostro inexpresivo hasta que algo pareció brillar en lo mas profundo de sus ojos, parpadeo de nuevo y una mirada llena de miedo y dolor salió a flote

–¿¡Hiro!– Gimió mientras se sentaba bruscamente sacudiendo la cama ligeramente –¿¡Donde esta Hiro!– Miro a su alrededor como tratando de ubicarse, el pánico se escuchaba en su voz

–¡Hinata! ¡Cálmate!– Le dijo Naruto sentándose también y tocando el hombro de ella para llamar su atención –¡Hiro esta bien! ¡Estamos en casa!– Ella lo miro y parpadeo confundida, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Hiro se movió mientras susurraba algo in entendible como quejándose por los bruscos movimientos a su alrededor los cuales interferían con su sueño. Hinata dirigió su mirada hacia el pequeño y de inmediato sus ojos se anegaron en lagrimas mientras con delicadeza lo levantaba y lo abrazaba con fuerza pero con cuidado de no despertarlo

–¡Hiro! ¡Mi precioso bebé! ¡Tenia tanto miedo de perderte!– Naruto aun no estaba seguro de sentirse aliviado, pero repentinamente Hinata lo miro y se arrojo a sus brazos, ya que ella sostenía a Hiro se limito a enterrar su rostro en el pecho de su esposo mientras dejaba al llanto fluir libremente –¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto!

–Hinata...

–¡No podía hacer nada!– Siguió hablando entre sollozos –¡Era horrible! ¡Quería detenerme, pero era como ver lo que hacia alguien más, como si yo viera a alguien idéntico a mi atacarte! ¡Lo siento! Hubiera preferido morir antes que lastimarte, yo...– No pudo continuar ya que los poderosos brazos de Naruto se cerraron con fuerza a su alrededor

–¡Basta! ¡Lo sé! ¡Sé que sin ese maldito Jutsu jamás me habrías lastimado!– La dejo llorar un poco más antes de separarla de él con suavidad y besarla en la frente con infinita ternura –Tenia tanto miedo de perderte– Con sumo cuidado llevo una de sus manos al rostro de Hinata para limpiar las lagrimas que continuaban cayendo –Odie a Madara por obligarte a pelear conmigo– Su otra mano se movió detrás de ella a la base de su cuello donde él había tenido que golpearla, Hinata dejo escapar un pequeñísimo quejido de dolor –Pero lo odie aun más por obligarme a hacerte daño...

–Yo te pedí que me detuvieras– Un ligero movimiento seguido de un sonido mezcla de bostezo y protesta la hizo mirar a Hiro quien seguía durmiendo en sus brazos

–Mami... Papi...– Susurro el niño entre sueños mientras una suave sonrisa aparecía en sus brazos

–¿Él esta bien?– Le pregunto a Naruto sin dejar de mirar a Hiro

–Así es, se negó a apartarse de tu lado hasta que despertaras– Le sujeto la barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo de nuevo –Se emociono mucho cuando se entero que va a convertirse en hermano mayor– Vio claramente la sorpresa en los ojos plateados y pronto esta fue sustituida por su maravillosa ternura

–¿Ya lo sabes?– La radiante sonrisa de Naruto le dio la respuesta –Hubiera querido que te enteraras de otra forma

–Yo también, pero no importa cómo me entere– De nuevo movió su mano colocándola esta vez sobre el estomago de Hinata –Lo que importa es que vamos a ser padres, de nuevo– Repentinamente un brillo de temor ensombreció la sonrisa de Hinata

–¿Madara...?– No pudo terminar la pregunta

–Esta muerto, ya no podrá lastimarte ni tampoco a nuestros hijos

–¿De verdad?– Pregunto temerosa, Naruto la contemplo experimentando algo de culpa al contemplarla, se veía tan frágil y delicada, era imposible no desear protegerla y no podía evitar sentir un curioso placer al saber que esa adorable criatura le pertenecía

–Así es– La estrecho de nuevo entre sus brazos con cuidado de no aplastar a Hiro que seguía dormido entre los brazos de Hinata –Aun no están seguros de quien lo remato, pero no importa, esta muerto y ya no será una amenaza para mi familia– Ella guardo silencio un momento más disfrutando de la calidez del cuerpo de su esposo, pero entonces otra pregunta comenzó a surgir en su mente

–Y... ¿Qué paso con... Con... Con Sasuke-San?– Hinata sintió como el cuerpo de su rubio se tensaba –¿Naruto?– Hubiera querido ver el rostro de Naruto pero él se negó a soltarla, iba a repetir la pregunta pero entonces él hablo

–Escapó– Hinata contuvo el aliento un momento –Él tampoco volverá a molestarnos– Había algo en la voz de Naruto que le indicaba que no quería hablar al respecto, soltó un suspiro y sostuvo a Hiro con una sola mano para poder abrazar a Naruto con la otra, si él no quería hablar ella no preguntaría nada, estaba en casa con su esposo y su hijo, no necesitaba nada más

–Entonces todo estará bien– Susurro, Naruto se aparto de ella solo lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos

–Todo esta bien– La beso con infinita ternura y delicadeza, cuando se separaron ella le sonrió y él devolvió la sonrisa mientras de nuevo colocaba una mano sobre el vientre plano de Hinata –Y ahora solo puede mejorar

–¿Mami?– La voz adormilada de Hiro los hizo volverse, el niño los miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y aun nublados por el sueño, pero una dulce sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios –Papi vino pod nosotos...– Dicho esto volvió a quedarse dormido, Hinata volvió a besar la frente de su hijo, Naruto hizo lo mismo y entonces con suma delicadeza lo tomo de los brazos de Hinata y se levanto de la cama comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta

–Voy a acostarlo, si se despierta esta noche en nuestra cama tendremos que volver a pasar por el proceso de enseñarlo a dormir en su habitación y no quiero volver a pasar tantas noches consecutivas en vela

Naruto acostó con cuidado a Hiro en su cama y lo observo un larguísimo minuto, el niño dormía profundamente con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, ese breve instante que había despertado y había observado a sus padres a su lado había bastado para que pudiera dormir tranquilamente pues ahora se sentía seguro. El joven acaricio el cabello del pequeño con cuidado de no despertarlo, con la habitación pobremente iluminada, con la pequeña lámpara en forma de rana que Tsunade les había obsequiado, el cabello de Hiro se veía casi del mismo color que el de Sasuke, una ligera punzada de envidia se sintió en su pecho pero rápidamente desapareció al recordar lo que había ocurrido horas antes cuando había rescatado a Hinata

–_¿Y entonces? ¿Qué vas a hacer, Dobe? Después de todo si tu no me matas es probable que esta herida lo haga... ¿Qué decides?– Naruto contemplo inexpresivo a Sasuke por un momento que a ambos les pareció demasiado largo, finalmente el rubio se dio media vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida de ese horrible lugar, deseaba sacar de ahí a Hinata y que la revisaran cuanto antes. Por su parte Sasuke se sintió sumamente confundido por esa reacción –¿Naruto?_

–_Los otros están cerca, tienes poco tiempo para salir de aquí antes de que te obliguen a regresar a Konoha– Por un momento el Uchiha pensó que había entendido mal_

–_Eso... ¿Eso significa que tu...?_

–_No voy a tomar tu vida_

–_Naruto...– El tono del Uchiha casi se escuchaba la gratitud, pero antes de tomar forma el rubio lo interrumpió mientras se giraba para mirarlo_

–_No confundas las cosas, no te he perdonado lo que le hiciste a Hinata, no creo jamás poder perdonarte por ello... Sin embargo, y aun cuando la idea no me agrada en lo más mínimo tengo que aceptar que lo que dijiste... es la pura verdad..._

–_¿Lo que dije...?_

–_Me dijiste que si no... si tu no la hubieras lastimado yo... Yo jamás me habría fijado realmente en ella... Jamás me habría dado cuenta de lo valiosa que es...– Un nuevo silencio se dio entre ellos hasta que Sasuke hablo_

–_Entonces significa que... ¿Estamos a mano?_

–_Entiende esto, Sasuke, nada de lo que puedas hacer compensara una mínima parte del daño que le causaste a Hinata_

–_¿Y aun así me dejas ir?_

–_Así es, quiero que te vayas y nunca regreses a Konoha, no quiero que te acerques siquiera– Sasuke miro a Naruto un minuto y entonces una triste sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al entender lo que el rubio pretendía_

–_Quieres que pase el resto de mi vida sin volver a ver a Hinata... Ni a Hiro...– El silencio del rubio le confirmó sus sospechas –Y tendré que vivir sabiendo que serás tu quien cuidará de ellos..._

–_Tendrás que aceptarlo y superarlo, Sasuke, igual que Hinata acepto y supero el haber sido violada– El rubio lo miro un momento más y se dio la vuelta y de nuevo comenzó a dirigirse a la salida de ese horrible lugar –Procura dejar de ser tan imprudente, Teme_

–_Cuida bien de ellos– Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al Uchiha_

–_Lo haré, ellos son mi familia– Mientras se alejaba Naruto creyó percibir un sonido como el viento al agitarse, no volvió a mirar atrás, pero no tenia que hacerlo parta estar seguro de que Sasuke ya no estaría allí._

Poco después de que Tsunade le dijera que tanto Hinata como el bebé que ella llevaba en su interior estaban bien, le informaron también que no encontraban a Sasuke por ningún lado, Naruto dijo que en algún punto se habían separado y no lo había vuelto a ver y que existía la posibilidad de que hubiera muerto, le dijeron que le informarían pero el rubio no pregunto ni una vez si habían encontrado rastro del Uchiha ya que si había algo que él sabia perfectamente era que cuando Sasuke no quería ser encontrado no existía poder humano o ninja que lo encontrara.

Si tenia que ser sincero no podía evitar cierta frustración ante la partida de Sasuke, probablemente era porque aun le costaba hacerse a la idea de que su amistad era irreparable, aun cuando ambos compartían el respeto hacia el otro, que sin duda siempre seria su mas grande rival también sabían que jamás recuperarían la amistad que los unió en el pasado. Porque Sasuke había lastimado a la que ahora era la persona más valiosa para Naruto y aun cuando esto origino que el rubio descubriera precisamente que su felicidad estaba al lado de Hinata también estaba el hecho de que Sasuke quería arrebatársela, a ella y a Hiro, y Naruto no estaba dispuesto a perder a ninguno de los dos. Le arrancaría la garganta a cualquiera que quisiera quitarle a su familia.

Después de depositar un delicado beso en la frente de Hiro, el rubio salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la propia, al llegar vio como Hinata se había cambiado de ropa y ahora lucia un hermoso y cómodo camisón de franela, aun cuando la prenda no había sido diseñada para parecer sexy, Naruto no pudo evitar sentir una corriente de calor por todo su cuerpo. Se acerco sonriendo hacia ella la notar como Hinata miraba su propio reflejo en el espejo mientras sus manos acariciaba su vientre con ternura y una sonrisa igualmente tierna iluminaba su semblante.

Hinata contemplaba su vientre plano, sentía un hermosa calidez al pensar que pronto cambiaria para adaptarse al ser que crecía en su interior, un hijo de ella y de Naruto, su mas anhelado sueño estaba tomando forma, hubo un momento, antes de saber que estaba embarazada, que se había preocupado al pensar que si tenia un hijo de Naruto corría el riesgo de ya no amar a Hiro de la misma forma, pero lo cierto es que ahora sentía además de su inmenso amor por su primer hijo un enorme orgullo al recordar como había tratado de protegerla de manos de Madara ¡Su hijo seria un hermano mayor maravilloso! Si había algo que debía agradecer a los genes Uchiha que tenia su hijo era que sin duda seria muy leal con su familia, sobretodo con su hermano.

Hinata fue sacada de sus cavilaciones cuando unos brazos la envolvieron desde atrás y un cálido beso se deposito en su cuello

–¿En que piensas?– Le pregunto su esposo mirándola a través del reflejo

–En que pronto seremos padres por segunda vez– Le respondió ella, ilusionada

–Será una larga espera– Decía el rubio mientras movía sus manos hasta colocarlas sobre su vientre –Me gustaría una niña esta vez

–Seria lindo... Aunque un Naruto pequeñito me hace mucha ilusión– Ambos rieron y después se pusieron serios –Yo también tenia mucho miedo...– Susurro Hinata mientras su mano acariciaba la mejilla del rubio –No hubiera soportado perderte a ti o a Hiro... De solo pensar que yo misma pude haberte matado...

–Con gusto habría muerto si con eso volvías a mirarme como lo haces ahora– Hinata sintió que su corazón vibraba de felicidad, no solo por lo que acababa de escuchar, si no porque en la mirada de Naruto por fin podía ver reflejada su propia mirada, por fin su amor de toda la vida le correspondía y no había lugar a dudas

–Te amo, Naruto– En esos momentos no había nada más que decir

–Y yo te amo a ti– Fue la respuesta del rubio justo antes de hacer girar a Hinata para poder besarla de forma larga e intensa

Lentamente ella levanto los brazos y los enredo en el cuello de Naruto, enterró sus finos dedos en sus dorados cabellos, la lengua de él se adentro en el interior de su boca, se tomo su tiempo para explorarla y saborearla, la sujeto de la cintura y aumento la fuerza de su abrazo cuando sintió que las piernas de Hinata comenzaban a fallar. Terminaron el beso y el rubio la obsequió con una sonrisa de medio lado al escuchar un ligero gemido de ella al mismo tiempo que trataba de recuperar el aire

–Na... Naruto...– Susurro sorprendida al notar las profundidades de los azules ojos de su esposo oscureciéndose por el deseo

–Hinata... Yo...– Comenzó a decirle con su voz enronquecida –Sé que acabas de pasar por algo traumante...

–Igual que tu...

–Si, bueno... No quiero que te sientas presionada... Yo... Puedo esperar...– Hinata parpadeo sorprendida un momento y después sonrió con ternura, conocía suficientemente bien a Naruto para saber que estaba excitándose, y un ligero abultamiento en los pantalones del joven le confirmaban que estaba bastante deseoso de tomarla pero también sabia que si ella decidía no continuar él lo aceptaría con la mayor tranquilidad posible... Que suerte que ella estuviera igual de ansiosa que él

–Yo no quiero esperar– Le dijo, coqueta, antes de apretar su mano en su cabello para jalarlo hacia ella y besarlo.

Naruto se dejo llevar, hacia tan solo unas horas había pensado que perdería todo y jamás había experimentado tantas emociones desagradables: miedo, frustración, odio, rabia... Mas frustración y confusión cuando tuvo la vida de Sasuke en sus manos... Alivio al regresar con su esposa y su hijo a casa... Una felicidad infinita cuando comprobó que Hinata estaba libre de ese maldito Jutsu de Madara y que pronto serian padres de un nuevo ser.

Y justo en ese momento estaba sintiendo muchísimo deseo de poseer a su bella esposa.

Sin saber muy bien como llegaron hasta allí, Hinata sintió la suavidad de la cama debajo de su espalda contrastando con el sólido cuerpo que la presionaba contra ella. Un suspiro de satisfacción escapo de sus labios, le encantaba sentir a Naruto de esa forma, sin duda tener esa intimidad con el ser amado era una placentera forma de confirmar que le pertenecía

–Perfecta...– Dijo el rubio mientras sus labios recorrían con atormentadora lentitud el cuello de Hinata –Simplemente perfecta– Hinata gimió al sentir como él la mordía suavemente antes de seguir su descenso hacia sus pechos –Y eres toda mía...– Si dejar de mirarla a los ojos Naruto dirigió sus manos a los hombros femeninos y deslizo con suavidad los tirantes del camisón, sus manos siguieron el descenso por sus brazos llevando la prenda consigo hasta bajarla los suficiente para poder apreciar los satinados pechos de Hinata, sintió que la boca se le hacia agua al notar que sus pezones ya estaban erectos, de nuevo la miro a los ojos mientras se inclinaba y su lengua acariciaba con delicadeza el pezón, un ligero gemido escapo de la garganta de ella, Naruto repitió la caricia varias veces antes de dirigirse al otro pezón

–Naruto...– Gimió ella mientras arqueaba la espalda intentado obligar al rubio a tomar más de ella, pero él retrocedió maravillado de ver el ansiedad en sus ojos perlados, no se había percatado que el saber que ella lo deseaba lo hacia sentirse aun más caliente de lo que ya estaba –Naruto... Por favor– Suplico ella al arquearse aun más pero sin conseguir mas que unas suaves caricias en sus pezones –Quiero sentir tu boca– Casi se escucho una orden, una sonrisa perversa cruzo los labios del rubio, para que ella hiciera ese tipo de petición debía estar bastante impaciente. Sin más cubrió con su boca uno de sus pechos, succionándolo mientras su mano se llenaba con el otro –¡Dios! ¡si! ¡Así!– Gimió maravillada al recibir lo que necesitaba. Pero por supuesto que Naruto solo empezaba, una vez que su boca termino de trabar en el pecho de ella se dirigió al otro, un ligero grito escapo de la garganta femenina cuando la mano del rubio se enterró entre los muslos de Hinata probando el terreno

–Has comenzado a ponerte húmeda– Susurro con voz ronca después de separase de los pechos de su esposa, su boca se curvo en una sonrisa traviesa al ver el intenso rubor en las mejillas de Hinata y esa curiosa expresión más parecida al puchero de una niñita a punto de protestar

–N... No digas eso... Me avergüenzas– Se quejo ella

–No deberías– La contradijo y de inmediato comenzó a descender trazando un sendero de ardientes besos desde la garganta femenina y sus manos deslizaban el camisón por su cuerpo hasta conseguir sacarlo –No tienes idea como me pone saber que me deseas... Sentir como tiemblas cuando te beso... Saborear tus pezones endurecidos y escuchar tus gemidos ansiosos...– Decía entre besos y seguía descendiendo por el ahora desnudo cuerpo de su esposa, acercándose peligrosamente a su centro –Y lo que casi me hace enloquecer es verte así...– Hinata gimió al sentir el aliento de Naruto acariciando su intimidad –Tan húmeda y preparada para recibirme

–Naruto...– Su voz se escucho agitada igual que su respiración –Por favor... No puedo esperar mas...

–SI puedes– Aseguro él –Tendrás que hacerlo, porque primero voy a saborearte– Y sin más enterró el rostro entre las piernas de Hinata perdiendo su lengua en la húmeda y cálida cavidad de Hinata

–¡Naruto!– Fue el grito que Hinata no pudo retener, su cuerpo se arqueo aun más y sus manos se enterraron en la rubia cabellera en una inconsciente suplica de que continuara. Hinata no estuvo segura de cuanto duro la dulce tortura que la boca y lengua de Naruto le proporcionaba, pero hubo un momento en que sus palabras perdieron coherencia y se convirtieron en suplicas por más hasta que finalmente un poderoso orgasmo la golpeo culminando con el nombre de Naruto en sus labios. La vista de Hinata se nubló por unos segundos, cuando pudo enfocar de nuevo el rubio la contemplaba con una arrogante sonrisa en sus labios.

–Me encanta ver esa expresión de éxtasis en tu rostro– Y aun cuando parecía humanamente imposible, Hinata se sonrojo aun más

–Y... Ya te dije que me avergüenza cuando me hablas así– Su típica sonrisa zorruna de Naruto apareció

–Lo siento, pero es que también me gusta verte avergonzada ¡Luces adorable!– El rubio soltó una risita que se parecía mucho a una burla, ella hizo un gracioso gesto de fastidio y se dispuso a desquitarse de su esposo

–¿Hi... Hinata?– Pregunto un muy sorprendido rubio cuando de un movimiento bastante rápido se vio acostado en la cama y Hinata sentada a horcajadas sobre él mirándolo molesta, adorablemente molesta a decir verdad –¿Te enojaste?– La voz del rubio no mostraba ni el más mínimo rastro de arrepentimiento

–Si– Respondió ella con su rostro muy cerca del de su esposo –Déjame mostrarte cuanto– Y se apodero de su boca antes de que él replicara, sus manos parecían tener vida propia mientras despojaban a Naruto de la ropa que aun le quedaba. Hinata imito los movimientos de su esposo y descendió por su cuerpo marcándolo con ardientes besos, aun cuando experimentaba algo de su natural timidez los gemidos del rubio la estimulaban a continuar

–Hinata...– Dijo Naruto casi gruñendo cuando sintió como ella deslizaba sus boxers desnudándolo por completo, de repente el asalto a su cuerpo paro, experimentando una ligera frustración, Naruto levanto el rostro y se encontró a Hinata contemplando fijamente su miembro el cual mostraba claramente su grado de excitación –¿Pasa algo? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿A caso...?

–Nada de eso– Ella lucia nerviosa... Y excitada –Es solo que... Bueno... Cuando te miro en este estado... Y tu... Eres tan grande... No pudo evitar preguntarme como es posible que mi cuerpo pueda recibirte...– Naruto sonrió, aquello había sido un cumplido algo extraño, pero vaya que le había elevado el ego

–Tal vez deberíamos revisar como puedes recibirme– Naruto hizo un ademán de levantarse, para su sorpresa Hinata lo retuvo contra la cama

–¡Espera! ¡Aun no termino contigo!

–¿No?– Parpadeo al verla inclinarse, acercándose peligrosamente a su miembro –¿Qué es lo que...? ¡Dios!– Gruño y arqueo levemente su espalda al sentir como la lengua de Hinata acariciaba su punta –¡Hinata!

–Yo también quiero saborearte– Le dijo justo antes de lamerlo de nuevo

–¡Ah! ¡Aaah! ¡Hinata! ¡Oh mi Dios!– Gemía el rubio al sentir la lengua de Hinata acariciándolo, estaba seguro que jamás había experimentado algo tan sublime, sin embargo sabia que aun podría mejorar, y aun cuando trato de ser paciente el sentir a Hinata tan desinhibida lo ponía sumamente ansioso –¡Por favor, preciosa!– Él había comenzado a jadear –Necesito que me tomes en tu boca– Los dientes de ella rasparon suavemente la base de su miembro –¡Maldición!– Dijo casi gritando –¡Por favor Hinata! ¡Tómame por completo!– Ella sonrió para sus adentros, jamás lo había escuchado así, finalmente tomo el miembro de su esposo en su boca, la espalda del rubio se arqueo aun mas y un profundo gemido escapo de su garganta –¡Si! ¡Así! ¡Se siente tan bien!– Movió sus caderas indicándole a ella el ritmo a seguir, cada vez que estaba con Hinata era como pisar el paraíso, pero sin duda esa noche había sobrepasado por mucho el placer que él se creía capaz de tolerar, era tanto que casi era insoportable –_Si existe el cielo debe ser exactamente igual a esto_– Hinata siguió saboreando a su esposo, escucharlo gemir y suplicar de ese modo la hacia sentir poderosa, por primera vez se daba cuenta que no solo podía compartir el control con Naruto en sus apasionados encuentros, si no que podía arrebatárselo y someterlo a sus deseos. Si embargo lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era sentir cuanto la amaba Naruto

–¡Naruto!– Pregunto sorprendida cuando de un brusco movimiento él la había levantado, había girado y ahora era ella quien estaba sobre la cama y Naruto encima de ella

–Lo siento, Hinata, pero si te dejo seguir voy a terminar y aun quiero hacerte algunas cosas

–¿Qué cosas?– Le pregunto casi son inocencia, él gruño por lo bajo ¡Dios! Como lo encendía ese tonito lleno de inocencia

–Cosas como esta– Le dijo sonriendo con malicia y levantando la pierna de Hinata hasta colocarla sobre su hombro y antes de que ella pudiera decir cualquier cosa se enterró profundamente en su húmedo interior –¡Oh si!– Gimió él –¡Tan caliente, tan deliciosa!

–¡Aaah, Naruto! ¡Si... Así...! ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!– Hinata repetía el nombre del rubio al ritmo de las embestidas, él aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos al ritmo que su propia excitación la cual crecía mientras contemplaba la expresión deseosa de Hinata

–¡Mírame Hinata!– Le ordeno al ver como ella gritaba y se retorcía con los ojos cerrados en un esfuerzo por controlar su placer, ella lo miro y sus gemidos y jadeos se mezclaron con los de él hasta que un nuevo y muy intenso orgasmo los envolvió –¡AAAAHH... HINATAAA!

–¡NA... NARUTOOOO!– Y después de un increíble temblor que sacudió ambos cuerpos Naruto se dejo caer sobre ella, ambos jadeaban con fuerza

–¿Te importa si me quedo así un momento más?– Le pregunto él con la respiración aun algo agitada –Aun no puedo moverme y creo que voy a estar así un rato

–No, quédate un poco más– Respondió Hinata mientras envolvía sus brazos en torno a los hombros del rubio apegándolo mas contra ella –Me encanta la sensación de tu cuerpo sobre el mío– Él solo respondió con una sonrisa, también a él le encantaba sentirla debajo de su cuerpo.

...

No estaba muy seguro de cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero cuando Naruto despertó ya no se encontraba sobre Hinata, en lugar de eso estaba acostado de lado sobre el colchón y ella estaba pegada a su espalda y uno de sus brazos pasaba sobre su cadera, el rubio sonrió al sentir los pechos de Hinata pegados a su espalda, aun estaban desnudos, tal vez podrían aprovechar y...

Un ligero golpe en la puerta de entrada le indico que alguien estaba en la puerta. Naruto se movió con cuidado de no despertar a Hinata y miro el reloj que tenían en la mesita de noche, frunció el ceño al ver que eran poco más de las tres de la madrugada ¿Quién llamaba a esa hora? Se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta, el golpe se había escuchado de nuevo. No se molesto en disimular su desconcierto cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con Sakura

–Yo... Naruto... Bu... Buenas noches– Dijo la pelirrosa visiblemente avergonzada –Lamento venir a esta hora...

–Sakura ¿Pasa algo?– Le pregunto cerrando al puerta en un intento de no despertar a su esposa y su hijo

–No... Es solo... Se supone que no debería estar aquí... Pero yo...– Suspiro un par de veces intentando calmarse –Solo quería despedirme

–¿Despedirte?– Seguía sin entender nada –¿Regresaras a Suna?

–No, no es eso... Yo... Parto en una misión especial, de hecho iba hacia allá, pero quería verte primero

–¿Qué tipo de misión?

–Se supone que no debería hablar de ello, es una misión secreta...

–Debe serlo para salir de la aldea a esta hora– El rubio pudo notar la incomodidad de su antigua compañera, si bien últimamente su relación había sido algo tensa él no le guardaba rencor, después de todo Sakura fue una de las primeras personas en confiar en él –Yo... Aprecio mucho que quieras despedirte de mi... Pero creo que no entiendo

–Es una misión de tiempo indefinido... Estoy segura que estaré mucho tiempo lejos de Konoha– Naruto la contemplo unos segundos, entonces entendió

–Vas en busca de Sasuke

–Si– Respondió sin titubeos –Tsunade-Sama creo un selecto equipo de ninjas que se dedicaran exclusivamente a rastrear y traer de vuelta a Sasuke, me costo trabajo convencerla pero al final accedió a dejarme ir

–Escucha Sakura, yo no...

–Cumpliste tu promesa– lo interrumpió adivinando la protesta que estaba a punto de decir el rubio –No retrocediste a tu palabra, trajiste a Sasuke a casa y esta vez es mi turno para ir por él una vez más– Una triste sonrisa afloro en el rostro de Sakura –Esta vez voy a seguir tu ejemplo y voy a poner toda mi energía y entusiasmo en esto– Un breve silencio siguió a las palabras de la joven

–Debes tener mucho cuidado– Fue todo lo que atino a decir el rubio

–Lo tendré, pero creo que tu tendrás más problemas que yo, Tsunade-Sama pondrá a Ino a suplirme

–¡Dios!– Se quejo el chico –¡Ella y Sai van a volverme loco!

–Lo sé, lo siento, pero Shikamaru quería un pretexto para traer a Temari desde Suna y establecerla aquí, y ya que él y Chouji necesitaran reemplazar a Ino... Bueno, creo que puedes deducir lo que ocurre– Ambos jóvenes rieron, pero después volvieron a ponerse serios

–Cuídate mucho, Sakura-Chan– Ella le sonrió y se acerco para depositar un ligero beso en la mejilla del rubio

–Tu también, Naruto, y cuida mucho a tu familia... Nadie merece más ser feliz que tu y Hinata– Naruto habría querido decir algo más, pero no se le ocurrió nada, Sakura suspiro, la verdad es que un dolor agudo le estaba carcomiendo el corazón, pero en algún lugar un ligero sentimiento de alegría al saber que Naruto era feliz la consolaba

–_Y ahora yo debo buscar aquello que puede hacerme feliz..._– Pensó, le sonrió una vez más a su antiguo compañero y dio media vuelta para perderse en la noche.

Naruto se quedo un rato en el marco de la puerta mirando el lugar por donde Sakura había desaparecido, si bien su amistad con Sakura no era lo de antes saber que se marchaba por tiempo indefinido le causaba cierta tristeza. Deseaba que Sakura encontrara a Sasuke, esa podría ser la ultima oportunidad de ambos de alcanzar una parte de la felicidad que él tenia.

Por fin entro a la casa y se dirigió a su habitación, Hinata seguía durmiendo profundamente, estaba boca abajo y la sabana había bajado hasta su cintura revelando su maravillosa espalda y una pequeña parte de uno de sus senos, él sonrió, no era que no le preocupara el destino de los que habían sido sus compañeros y sus mejores amigos, pero ahora lo único que quería era disfrutar la felicidad de tener todo lo que alguna vez soñó, tal vez era algo egoísta de su parte, pero por el momento solo pensaría en la mujer que amaba y en el hijo que tenia y en el que venia en camino, así que se acerco a la cama y sin poder resistir la tentación acaricio la espalda de su esposa, despertándola

–Mmmm– Gimió ella con satisfacción cuando sintió la caricia de su esposo –¿Ya amaneció?– Pregunto sonriendo

–No, aun faltan algunas horas

–¿Por qué estas despierto?– Pregunto mientras giraba y se sentaba sobre la cama provocando que la sabana cayera y revelara sus pechos desnudos los cuales de inmediato llamaron la atención del rubio

–No importa, pero ya que estoy despierto quisiera que me ayudaras a dormir de nuevo

–¡Oh!– Exclamo ella mientras se ruborizaba al ver la lujuriosa mirada de esposo clavada en sus pechos –¿Y como podría ayudarte?

–Tal vez debas agotarme– Le dijo mientras la sujetaba con delicadeza de los hombros y la acostaba de nuevo colocándose encima de ella –Y se me ocurre una maravillosa manera de hacerlo– Si Hinata iba a responder algo lo olvido al sentir como los labios de Naruto se cerraban sobre los de ella.

... 6 AÑOS DESPUÉS ...

Hiro corría tan de prisa que poco falto para derribar al viejo Teuchi quien salía a dejar un pedido de ramen

–¡Ups! ¡Lo siento!– Exclamo el pequeño de 8 años quien logró atrapar la caja que contenía los tazones de ramen y se la devolvía al hombre, quien la reviso y se sorprendió al ver que no se había derramado ni una gota

–Vaya que eres hábil, Hiro-Chan ¿Por qué llevas tanta prisa?

–Tengo buenas noticias para mis padres– Respondió con sus ojos brillando de entusiasmo –¿Eso es para mi papá?– Pregunto al ver las enormes raciones de ramen

–Jejeje, no, las ordenes de tu padre fueron entregadas a la torre Hokage hace un buen rato, a esta hora ya debe estar regresando a su casa

–entonces creo que debo seguir mi camino– Le hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida y reemprendió su camino, mientras Teuchi veía marcharse al chico un par de suspiros llamo su atención, volvió la mirada y se encontró con algunas niñas escondidas tras unos matorrales quienes parecían seguir a Hiro, el hombre soltó una carcajada, era sorprendente como ese niño con tan solo ocho años ya tenia bastantes fans

–Como era de esperarse del hijo del sexto Hokage

Hiro sonrió cuando pudo divisar el apartamento donde vivía su familia, esperaba que su padre ya estuviera en casa, así podría decirles las buenas noticias a él y a su madre al mismo tiempo. Lleno de entusiasmo abrió la puerta

–¡Ya estoy en ca...!– Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar una ola de shurikens saltaron sobre él, en niño las evito agachándose y después saltando y girando en el aire, sin embargo en cuanto aterrizo una serie de kunais cayeron desde el techo, el chico los esquivo sin ningún problema –Vaya bien venida– Dijo mientras se ponía en guardia –¿Qué sigue?– Acababa de decirlo cuando una sombra se arrojo a sus espaldas con un kunai en la mano, Hiro logro girar a tiempo para sujetar a su atacante levantándolo por encima de su cabeza –Te volvía ganar, Naruto-Chan

–¡No es justo!– Exclamaba un pequeño niño rubio de casi cinco años y ojos azules quien tenia una curiosa mueca de fastidio –¡Tuve mucho cuidado cuando prepare las trampas!

–Y estaban muy bien colocadas, hermanito– Dijo el mayor –Debo decir que tu habilidad para tender emboscadas es bastante buena para un niño de tu edad– Le decía mientras le alborotaba la rubia cabellera que era una replica en miniatura de la de su padre

–¿De verdad crees eso, Nii-San?– Pregunto emocionado el pequeño, cada vez que su hermano mayor le hacia un cumplido se henchía de orgullo

–Si, tal vez algún día puedas atraparme

–Que bueno que pienses eso– Una sonrisa zorruna demasiado similar a la de su padre apareció en su rostro –¡Porque esto aun no termina!

–¿Qué?– Fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir Hiro antes que una nueva sombra se arrojara encima de él, la nueva figura derribo a Hiro, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más el pelinegro recupero el equilibrio y atrapo a la nueva figura despojándola de el diminuto kunai que sostenía –Bueno, esto no me lo esperaba– Le dijo a la pequeña niña que sostenía y que lo miraba algo avergonzada y ruborizada

–L... Lo siento Onii-San– Susurro la niña, al igual que su hermano gemelo ella tenia los ojos azules y el cabello rubio, era largo y lacio y lo llevaba recogido en dos largas coletas –¿Estas enojado?

–Jamás podría enojarme contigo, Naruko-Chan– Hiro le dio un beso en la frente a su hermana –¿Pero como fue que Naruto te convenció para tenderme una trampa?

–Dijo que seria divertido

–¿Y lo fue?– La tímida risita de su hermana le dio la respuesta –Vaya par de hermanos que tengo– Les dijo justo antes de darles un ligero golpe en la frente con dos dedos, sus hermanitos sonrieron, de algún modo ese gesto les parecía agradable –¿Y papá y mamá?

Naruto observaba seriamente el reporte que Konohamaru le había entregado, el chico lo había hecho de maravilla en su primera misión como Chunnin, había cumplido maravillosamente su misión de proteger a un joven feudal durante un viaje, pero lo que llamaba la atención del rubio es que al llegar a la aldea de dicho feudal esta había sido atacada por ninjas renegados pero el daño había sido mínimo, los aldeanos dijeron que antes del ataque una pequeña y joven familia había llegado a pasar la noche, habían sido bien recibidos ya que se trataba de una joven pareja y su pequeño hijo de dos años, parecían personas tranquilas, sin embargo cuando cayo la noche y el ataque inicio los habitantes se llevaron una enorme sorpresa cuando el joven jefe de familia acabo con suma facilidad con los atacantes, tanto que su esposa casi no intervino, pero si algo había quedado claro es que tanto el hombre como la mujer tenían habilidades ninja. Después de salvar a la aldea la joven pareja se había marchado llevándose a su pequeño hijo, lo único que habían aceptado como recompensa había sido una buena ración de provisiones.

La peculiar familia se marcho antes de que Konohamaru y su equipo llegaran, así que lo único que había para respaldar lo ocurrido eran los comentarios de los habitantes, pero lo que llamo especialmente la atención de Naruto fue que la gente de la aldea aseguraba que la mujer tenia el cabello rosa y los ojos verdes y era muy amable, su esposo tenia el cabello oscuro, era bastante serio y casi no hablaba.

Dejo el reporte sobre su escritorio y abrió uno de los cajones del mismo, de ahí saco una pequeña caja talla y levanto la tapa observando su contenido: La bandana de Sakura.

Habían pasado seis años desde que ella se había marchado en busca de Sasuke, tres años después de su partida Naruto había sido nombrado Hokage, los reportes del equipo encargado en buscar a Sasuke tenían cierta frecuencia, lo ultimo que se supo es que se dirigían hacia un lugar donde se había visto a alguien que encajaba con la descripción del Uchiha, cuando llegaron al lugar todo aparentaba que Sasuke se había marchado, sin embargo después de esa noche Sakura desapareció, el equipo la busco infructuosamente pero no habían podido hallarla, sin embargo todo parecía indicar que se había marchado por su propia cuenta.

Un par de meses después Naruto había recibido un paquete desde una aldea lejana, cuando lo abrió se encontró con la bandana de Sakura y una pequeña nota que solo decía "Estamos bien", después de eso Naruto ordeno que dejaran de buscar a Sasuke y Sakura.

Un repentino alboroto proveniente del piso inferior llamo su atención, guardo la pequeña caja y salió del pequeño despacho que tenia en casa, no había querido guardar eso en su oficina de la Torre Hokage, cuando bajaba las escaleras se encontró con su bella esposa que también se dirigía hacia el origen del alboroto

–Parece que Hiro ya regreso de la academia– Ella solo le sonrió a modo de respuesta –¿Logró atraparlo esta vez?

–No, y eso que esta vez convenció a Naruko-Chan para ayudarlo– Naruto no reprimió una carcajada, jamás olvidaría ese maravilloso día hacía ya casi cinco años cuando Tsunade había aparecido con dos mini replicas suyas en brazos, tanto él como Hinata lloraron de emoción cuando supieron que habían traído al mundo a un par de maravillosas criaturas.

Al niño lo habían llamado Naruto, como él, y la niña que era la versión femenina de su hermano la habían llamado Naruko, ambos niños tenían las mismas marcas en las mejillas que su padre, y la Sannin les había dicho que si bien era probable que no heredaran el Byakugan o al menos no completamente, seguramente si habían heredado algo del poder del Kyuubi, lo que si habían heredado ambos era la hiperactividad de su padre, aunque la pequeña Naruko era algo mas tranquila y en ocasiones mostraba un poco de la timidez de su madre

–Aun les falta mucho para poder sorprender a su hermano– Comento el rubio

–No se rendirán, son tan obstinados como tu– Él le respondió con una sonrisa mientras ambos se acercaban a donde estaban sus hijos

–¡Papá, Mamá!– Exclamo Hiro al ver a sus padres y corrió hacia ellos abrazando a su padre y después a su madre –¿Adivinen que? Iruka-Sensei dice que van a adelantarme en la academia ¡Voy a graduarme el próximo año!– Ninguno de sus padres disimulo su sorpresa

–¡Eso es maravilloso, Hiro!– Decía Naruto levantando en brazos a su hijo y dando vueltas por la habitación causando la risa de sus pequeños hijos –¡No cabe duda que eres hijo del Hokage!

–¡Nosotros también queremos jugar!– Exclamaron los mas pequeños lanzándose sobre su padre

–¡Ups! ¡Es... Esperen!– Pero ambos habían saltado y al final Naruto termino en el suelo con sus tres hijos encima de él riendo alegremente

–¡Suficiente, chicos, bájense de papá!– Decía Hinata tratando de poner algo de orden en su entusiasta familia –Y todos deben lavarse para ir a cenar– Después de que se levantaran Hinata se inclino y le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo mayor –Papá y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Hiro

–¡Mi hermano es el mejor!– Decía el pequeño Naruto –¡Ya quiero comenzar la academia!

–Ya solo nos faltan unos días y podremos asistir, Naru-Chan– Decía su hermana

–Vaya alboroto que tienen aquí– La familia Uzumaki se volvió hacia la entrada y se encontraron con Neji y con Tenten en la puerta

–¡Tío Neji!– Grito Naruto-Chan

–¡Tía Tenten!– Exclamo Naruko

–¡Hey, Neji, Tenten!– Exclamo Naruto levantándose pues aun estaba en el piso –¿Qué los trae por aquí?

–Shikamaru me comento que iban a adelantar a Hiro en la academia– La orgullosa sonrisa de Naruto se lo confirmo –Y Tenten y yo hemos venido a felicitar a nuestro sobrino, y Hinamori le ha traído un obsequio– Al decir eso una pequeña figura salió de detrás de Tenten, las mejillas de Hiro se tiñeron levemente de rojo al ver a su prima, de alguna manera no podía evitar sentirse algo nervioso cuando la veía, la pequeña Hinamori era medio año mas pequeña que Naruto y Naruko, tenia el cabello castaño de su padre y los típicos ojos Hyuuga, y su madre solía peinar su cabello en dos chonguitos como ella, pero en el caso de Hinamori dos largos mechones descendían de estos como un par de coletas, pese a ser muy pequeña se tomaba muy en serio sus entrenamientos, sin embargo era una niña muy dulce y algo tímida que siempre que hablaba con Hiro tartamudeaba, a menudo su padre decía que su carácter se parecía mucho al de Hinata cuando era niña, además de que la pequeña tenia la habilidad de despertar en su primo mayor una curiosa ternura que por lo regular lo hacia sentirse nervioso

–Etooo...– Decía la pequeña con un notorio sonrojo mientras extendía una pequeña caja hacia Hiro –Fe... Fe... Felicidades... Hiro Nii-San

–Gra... Gracias, Hinamori-Chan– Decía Hiro sonriéndole, la caja despedía un aroma delicioso, cuando Hiro la destapo se encontró con un suculento pastel –¡Genial! ¿Tu... Lo preparaste para mi?– De alguna manera eso le agradaba al pequeño pelinegro, si bien diariamente recibía ese tipo de regalos de parte de sus compañeras de la academia él siempre los rechazaba amablemente, ya que aceptar uno de esos obsequio siempre traía funestas consecuencias, como que la autora del regalo se convirtiera en una acosadora pensando que por haber aceptado su obsequio Hiro era de su propiedad o que las chicas se enzarzaran en una batalla campal, sin embargo si el regalo venia de su pequeña prima Hinamori él siempre lo aceptaba gustosamente

–Y... Yo... So... Solo ayude a mi mamá a pre... Prepararlo– Respondía la pequeña regalándole una tierna sonrisa

–Sin duda estará delicioso– Afirmo Hinata –¿Se quedaran a cenar?– Pregunto dirigiéndose a Neji

–Solo si no somos una molestia

–Sabes que siempre son bienvenidos– Afirmo el rubio

–¡Yupiii!– Dijo la pequeña Naruko mientras tomaba de la mano a su prima –¡Ven Hinamori, tu te sientas junto de mi!– Exclamo jalándola hacia el comedor

–¡Espera! ¡Ese es mi lugar!– Protesto el pequeño Naruto yendo tras de ellas

–¡No peleen!– Dijo Hiro siguiendo a sus hermanos sabiendo que todo aquello podía terminar en una pelea por parte de ellos –Si es un problema mejor que Hinamori se siente junto a mi...– Y las voces se perdieron en el comedor

–Vaya alboroto– Dijo Tenten mirando por donde habían desaparecido los niños –Si ya es difícil con tres no sé como se las ingeniaran con uno más– Tanto Naruto como Hinata rieron por el comentario, acto seguido Naruto paso un brazo por los hombros de Hinata y el otro lo poso sobre el abultado vientre de su esposa, al sentir el contacto el pequeño ser que estaba en su interior se agito un poco

–Solo hay que amarlos– Dijo el rubio antes de besar la mejilla de su esposa, la llegada de los gemelos había sido un acontecimiento maravilloso, por eso hace cuatro meses cuando se había enterado que Hinata estaba embarazada otra vez estallo en jubilo, él siempre había querido una familia numerosa y la estaba consiguiendo

–Adelantémonos al comedor Tenten– Dijo Neji mientras tomaba de la mano a su esposa y se dirigían en la misma dirección por donde se habían marchado los niños –Esos dos ya van a empezar

–¡Envidioso!– Le grito el rubio

–¡Naruto! Compórtate con las visitas– Lo reprendió su esposa

–Lo estoy haciendo– Le respondía mientras mordisqueaba suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de su esposa –No tienes idea de lo que te haría si estuviéramos solos

–Las cosas que dices– Le respondió Hinata mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban –¿Cómo puedes pensar así con el aspecto que tengo?– Le decía mientras pasaba su mano sobre su abultado vientre

–Tu siempre me has parecido la mujer más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra– Le respondió –Y eso es algo que nunca cambiara, y saber que pronto vas a darme otro hijo solo hace que me parezcas más bella aun– Y sin mas la beso, Hinata le correspondió gustosa

–Te amo, Naruto– Dijo Hinata cuando se separaron

–Y yo a ti, me haces sentir tantas cosas maravillosas que es difícil describirlas, pero cuando te miro a los ojos, Hinata, se que la única manera de nombrar lo que siento es amor. Te amo, te amo tanto Hinata que sé que no habría forma de que nuestra vida hubiera podido ser de otra forma, tu y yo fuimos hechos para estar juntos

–Naruto...– Susurro Hinata emocionada, no sabia porque su esposo había dicho aquello, pero estaba feliz por escucharlo

–¡Mamá, Papá! ¡Tenemos hambre!– Se escucho la voz del pequeño Naruto

–Será mejor que nos demos prisa– Dijo Hinata sonriendo alegremente –Cuando tienen hambre tus hijos son peor que tu, los tres

–¿Qué esperabas? ¡Son mis hijos!– Dijo el rubio lleno de orgullo mientras él y su esposa caminaban hacia el comedor para reunirse con su familia que los estaba esperando.

FIN

* * *

¡Y pues así termina, se que hubo cosas que no se vieron (como el desarrollo del poder de Hiro o el bebé que esta esperando Hinata al final, por cierto, para los que quieren saberlo, es niño y es su color de cabello y ojos es igual a Hinata pero con las marcas en las mejillas de Naruto) Pero aun así espero que el final les haya gustado. Bueno, pasemos a los últimos reviews que voy a tener el gusto de responder en este fic (¡Pero estén seguros que leeré todo y cada uno de los comentarios que me dejen!). Así que empecemos.

**1. December Ice Star:** Primero que nada, una disculpa por la larguísima espera, lamento que no se vea más del poder de Hiro, pero es evidente que tiene muchísimo talento como ninja, como se va a desarrollar lo dejo a su imaginación, pero al menos pudimos ver que sin duda será un excelente hermano mayor. Muchas gracias por tu publicidad y por toda tu paciencia, estoy muy agradecida contigo y con todos los que me apoyaron en este proyecto y te invito que te des una vuelta por mi nuevo fic, puede que no parezca muy interesante al principio pero espero que le des una oportunidad. De nuevo muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo para este fic y espero que el desenlace te haya gustado.

**2. Princesa Kurai:** De verdad lamento muchísimo haberte fallado, aun así espero que hayas tenido un hermoso cumpleaños. En efecto el Jutsu de Madara termino en el momento en que murió y ya no será una molestia para la pareja protagónica y su familia. Me disculpo por la larga espera y de verdad agradezco muchísimo tu apoyo en este proyecto y me gustaría que me siguieras apoyando en mi nuevo fic. Espero que el final del fic te haya gustado y ojala que sigamos en contacto.

**3. Namikaze Rock:** Pues definitivamente Madara ya no va a molestar a nadie, y lo de Hiashi pues lo hice porque pensé que nadie se lo esperaría (y creo que acerté) a mi tampoco me agrada mucho Sasuke, pero aun así no creo que merezca morir. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo tanto por darme ánimos como por seguir este fic, realmente me gustaría seguir contando contigo en mi nuevo proyecto, así que me haría muy feliz que te dieras una vuelta por mi nuevo fic y me dijeras que te parece. De nuevo muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y espero que el final del fic te haya gustado.

**4. XKatonx:** Me halaga mucho saber que has leído mis otros fics y te han gustado, también me alegra saber que estabas dispuesto a apoyarme en los foros DZ, fue un trago amargo el rechazo que sufrió mi fic y por eso ya no voy a debutar mis fics en esa pagina, bueno también porque aquí e recibido mucho apoyo y siento que puedo interactuar más con los lectores. Me da gusto saber que "Fruto Prohibido" te haya gustado, personalmente sigo considerando "Melodía Apasionada" como mi mejor fic pero aun tengo muchas ideas que espero poder seguir compartiendo con ustedes. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y ojala puedas darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para que me digas que te parece. Espero que el final del fic te haya gustado.

**5. hinna hyuuga:** Perdón de nuevo por haberte echo esperar tanto, pero por fin aquí esta el final, estoy muy agradecida contigo por todo tu apoyo y me encantaría que te dieras una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para que me digas que te parece. De nuevo muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo a lo largo de este proyecto y espero que el final del fic te haya gustado, espero que sigamos en contacto.

**6. mary-angeles:** Muchas gracias, me hace sentir honrada que eligieras mi fic para comentar por primera vez y de antemano te agradezco el apoyo para mi nuevo fic. Espero que el desenlace de esta historia te haya gustado y espero que podamos seguir manteniéndonos en contacto.

**7. okashira janet:** Pues en efecto Sasuke opto por marcharse, si se quedo con Sakura y tiene un hijo o tal vez se trataba de alguien más lo dejo a su interpretación. Estoy muy, muy agradecida con tu presencia y apoyo en este fic ya que tu eres una de las autoras que mas admiro ("Regresa a mí" me mantuvo pegada a la computadora en cada capitulo) y me sentiría honrada si pudieras darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para que me digas que te parece. De nuevo gracias por tu apoyo y espero que el desenlace del fic te haya gustado.

**8. Tosaka:** Me alegra que mi fic te haya gustado, me disculpo por la larga espera y te invito a darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic, te agradecería mucho que me dieras tu opinión sobre el. Ojala que el final del fic te haya gustado y de nuevo gracias por tu apoyo.

**9. Gabe Logan:** Lo que pasa es que la ultima vez que trate de actualizar no encontré mi fic, pero te agradezco la aclaración, luego me daré una vuelta. Yo también estoy muy emocionada, jamás creí que este fic tuviera semejante aceptación ¡Mas de 1000 reviews! ¡Estoy súper feliz! Me alegra saber que sigo contando con tu apoyo especialmente porque yo no te e dejado comentarios en tus fics, pero te aseguro que los e seguido leyendo, ya que se viene las vacaciones pronto podré cambiar eso. Espero que el final del fic te haya gustado y te estaría muy agradecida si te dieras una vuelta por mi nuevo fic y espero que sigamos en contacto.

**10. Arcangel Guerrero:** Mas bien yo te agradezco por la confianza para contarme y consultarme algo tan personal y por tu caballerosidad por escuchar mi propia experiencia. Me hace sentir muy halagada que te guste mi forma de escribir y por supuesto que me daré una vuelta por tus fics y no te preocupes que todos los escritores (aun los amateurs como nosotros) tiene alguna falla, a mi se me dan muy mal las escenas de acción pero no dejo de intentarlo. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo en este fic y me encantaría contar contigo en mi nuevo proyecto, ojala que el final del fic te haya gustado y espero que sigamos en contacto.

**11. himeotaku-chan:** Gracias por los ánimos, aunque de momento prefiero evitar volver a ver a mis "amigos" estoy segura que voy a superar esa triste experiencia, debo decir que compartirla con ustedes me ayudo. Cambiando de tema por mi no hay problema si quieres imprimir alguno de mis fics, yo también guardo los que mas me gustan en mi PC. Me disculpo por haber demorado tanto en actualizar, espero que el final del fic te haya gustado, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo a lo largo de este proyecto y me encantaría contar contigo para mi nuevo fic. Espero que podamos seguir en contacto.

**12. Princess311:** Pues definitivamente Sasuke sigue vivo, pero si formo una familia con Sakura o no lo dejo a su criterio. Me disculpo por haberte echo esperar tanto, espero que el desenlace de el fic te haya gustado. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo en esta historia, de verdad me gustaría mucho que pudieras darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic y que me digas que te parece.

**13. Mud-chan:** ¡Dios, ya no se como disculparme! De nuevo me hice esperar muchísimo, gracias por la paciencia, sin duda no la merezco. Me alegra saber que te gusto el final que tuvo Madara aquí, al menos ahora hay la seguridad de que no va a volver a fastidiar a nuestra pareja favorita. Muchas gracias no solo por tu paciencia, también por tu apoyo a lo largo del fic, realmente ah significado mucho para mi, de verdad te agradecería aun más si pudieras darte una vuelta por mi fic y decirte que te pareció. Espero que el final del fic te haya gustado.

**14. Sorcerer-of-Dark:** Pues Sasuke sigue vivo, aunque es poco probable que pueda ver crecer a Hiro, pero sin duda el podrá formar su propia familia (o ya la formó, depende como quieran verlo) ¡Estoy mas que feliz de ver cuantos reviews ha alcanzado esta historia! Voy a esforzarme mucho para que mi nuevo fic guste también sea del agrado de todos ustedes. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo a lo largo de esta historia, realmente ha sido agradable compartir mis locuras con ustedes, de verdad me encantaría que pudieras darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic. Espero que el final de "El sentimiento correcto" te haya gustado.

**15. sango surime:** ¡De verdad lo siento por haberte echo esperar tanto amiga! Seguiré el sabio consejo de berto y ya mejor no voy a publicar fechas de actualización, como al principio si logre cumplirlas pensé que así iba a ser siempre. Y bueno ¡Por fin esta el final! Espero que te haya gustado y realmente me encantaría que te dieras una vuelta por mi nuevo fic y me dijeras que piensas. ¡Me encanto convivir contigo a lo largo de este fic, amiga, y espero que podamos seguir en contacto.

**16. Xicamagas:** ¡La esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde! Aunque la verdad no te culpo por haber pensado así ¡Mas de dos meses de retraso! Sé que no tengo perdón, pero de verdad que agradezco su paciencia. ¡Por fin ya esta el final! Espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Estoy muy agradecida contigo por todo tu apoyo a lo largo de este fic y realmente me encantaría que te dieras una vuelta por mi nueva historia. Ojala podamos seguir en contacto.

**17. poison girl 29:** Perdón por la larguísima demora pero por fin ya esta el final, espero que te haya gustado. Muchísimas gracias por haberme apoyado en este proyecto y realmente me gustaría que pudieras darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic y me dieras tu opinión.

**18. Onigan:** Perdona por la larguísima demora. Espero que tus dudas sobre Sasuke hayan sido aclaradas, si Shino realmente tenia sospechas sobre algo respecto a Hiro y Sasuke tuvo la delicadeza de quedarse callado. Muchas gracias por haberme apoyado a lo largo de este fic, espero que el final haya sido de tu agrado y te invito a que te des una vuelta por mi nuevo fic, realmente me gustaría saber tu opinión al respecto.

**19. Gazetta Kaorii:** ¡Si, me encanta ver que recibo muchos reviews! Especialmente aun cuando los he echo esperar tanto, me disculpo por eso, espero que el final del capitulo te haya gustado, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo en este proyecto y te agradecería aun más si pudieras darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para saber que te parece, realmente me gustaría que siguiéramos en contacto.

**20. Zeromtk:** Pues temo que Sasuke no murió, pero si sabe lo que le conviene se mantendrá alejado de Konoha. Perdón por haber demorado tanto, me alegra saber que aun cuento contigo y muchas gracias por haberme apoyado a lo largo de este proyecto, de verdad apreciaría mucho si pudieras darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para saber que te parece. Espero que el final del fic te haya gustado.

**21. ShinobuByako:** Pues como pudiste ver ¡Fueron niño y niña! Si te interesa saber, el bebé que espera Hinata al final de la historia es un niño (Encuentro muy lindo que sea una niña y tres hermanos ¿Te imaginas? ¡Pobre del que intente ligársela!) Y aunque Sasuke también me cae de la patada decidí no matarlo, como una amiga lectora me dijo una vez "Que se quede con Sakura, no puede haber peor castigo" Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo a lo largo del fic, me disculpo por la espera y te invito a darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic ya que realmente me gustaría saber tu opinión, espero que el final del fic te haya gustado.

**22. AgHnA:** Como puedes ver, tenias razón, Naruto dejo ir a Sasuke. Me disculpo por la larguísima espera, quiero agradecerte por tu apoyo a lo largo de este proyecto y me gustaría muchísimo que pudieras darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para que me dieras tu opinión, espero que el final del fic te haya gustado y ojala que podamos seguir en contacto.

**23. Berto:** Muchas gracias por el consejo, puedes estar seguro que voy a seguirlo. Me disculpo por la tardanza, como dices, jamás podemos saber cuando nos va a surgir algo. Espero que el final del fic te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por haberme apoyado en este proyecto y me gustaría mucho que pudieras darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para saber tu opinión sobre el.

**24. PauCullen:** Lamentablemente Sasuke no regreso a Konoha, principalmente porque sabia que dañaría mucho a la familia de Naruto, sobre todo a Hiro así que opto por retirarse pacíficamente. Muchas gracias por tu paciencia, me disculpo porque esta vez la espera fue muy larga pero aquí esta el final, espero que a pesar de todo te haya gustado. Gracias por tu apoyo en esta historia, realmente me gustaría que pudieras darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para dejarme una opinión. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que sigamos en contacto.

**25. Skuld Dark:** Me disculpo por la demora pero por fin pude traerles el final. Realmente agradezco todo tu apoyo a lo largo de esta historia y te invito a darte una vuelta a mi nuevo fic para que me digas que te parece, realmente me haría muy feliz que me acompañaras en esta nueva locura que estoy tramando. Espero que el final del fic te haya gustado y gracias por tu comentario.

**26. Angelaok:** Yo no acabo de creérmelo ¡Mas de 1100 reviews! Jamás creí que una de mis historias tuviera semejante aceptación. Me disculpo por la demora, como ves Naruto perdono a Sasuke pero él no regreso a Konoha, sin embargo creo que podemos pensar que al final logro una vida tranquila. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo a lo largo de este fic, realmente me gustaría muchísimo contar contigo en este nuevo proyecto que empiezo, realmente me gustaría saber que opinas. Espero que el final del fic te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**27. Alinita28:** Primero que nada una disculpa porque si me tarde mucho en actualizar, lamentablemente Naruto decidió no matar a Sasuke y te aseguro que el Uchiha tendrá la delicadeza de mantenerse alejado de la familia de Naruto. Y por fin llego el final, espero que te haya gustado, quisiera agradecerte por tu apoyo a lo largo de este fic, créeme que disfrute todos y cada uno de los reviews que me dejaste y me gustaría seguir haciéndolo, así que te invito a darte una vuelta por mii nuevo fic para saber que opinas. De nuevo muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo y entusiasmo y ojala que sigamos en contacto.

**28. Alex:** Me disculpo por la demora. Como se vio, Naruto no mato a Sasuke, pero le dio un buen ultimátum para que no se acercara a su familia. Espero que el final del fic te haya gustado, te agradezco por el apoyo que le has dado a este fic y me gustaría mucho que te dieras una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para que me digas que te parece.

**29. hiromihyuga24:** Pues Naruto si dejo ir a Sasuke. Perdón por haberme demorado tanto pero por fin aquí esta el final, espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo a lo largo de este fic, te agradecería aun más si pudieras darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para decirme que te parece. De nuevo gracias por todo y ojala podamos seguir en contacto.

**30. FlorItachiUchiha: **Antes que nada: Perdón por la tardanza. En cuanto al poder de Hiro, teniendo en cuanta que no es no el Sharingan ni el Byakugan pues la supervisión de Hinata, Neji y Kakashi es tan buena como la de Sasuke, y pues temo que no podar ver crecer a Hiro, pero sin duda el podrá formar su propia familia. A pesar de todo espero que el final del fic te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo en el desarrollo de esta historia y me gustaría muchísimo que pudieras darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para que me dejes tu opinión.

**31. Abel:** Me disculpo por la tardanza, te agradezco ambos reviews. Por fin ya traje el ultimo capitulo, espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo a lo largo de este proyecto, me gustaría mucho que te dieras una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para saber que te parece, espero que podamos seguir en contacto.

**32. Kumiko Uchiha I:** Antes que nada: Perdón por el retraso. Bueno, la verdad a mi Sasuke me cae muy mal, pero con todo y todo en ningún momento pensé en matarlo, así que espero que al menos en ese aspecto hayas estado de acuerdo. Espero que el final del fic te haya gustado y de verdad agradecería mucho que pudieras darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para saber tu opinión ya que siempre e disfrutado leer tus reviews. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me diste en esta historia y estaría muy pero muy feliz de seguir contando contigo en mi siguiente historia.

**33. Jemarusama:** Debes quererme matar ¡Lamento mucho, mucho haber tardado tanto! Pero por fin aquí esta el desenlace de esta historia. ¡Dios, haces que me sonroje con tantos cumplidos! Muchas gracias por todo lo que dices, me hace muy feliz saber que te gusta como escribo, realmente te agradezco que me hayas apoyado a lo largo de este proyecto y me encantaría seguir contando contigo en mi nueva historia, Muchísimas gracias por tus hermosas palabras y me encantaría que pudiéramos seguir en contacto.

**34. fer gp:** Me disculpo por la larguísima espera. Como viste, Naruto no mato a Sasuke, aunque si dejo bien claro que lo mejor era que no regresara a Konoha. Espero que el final del fic te haya gustado. Agradezco mucho todo el apoyo que me brindaste a lo largo de esta historia y realmente me gustaría muchísimo que pudieras darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para saber tu opinión.

**35. Yue Uzumaki Hyuuga:** Me disculpo por haberte echo esperar tanto, en mis fics siempre trato de humanizar un poco a Hiashi, tal vez se deba a que mi padre es muy estricto pero aun así se que me ama. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo a lo largo de este fic, te invito a que te des una vuelta por mi nuevo fic, te prometo que voy a esforzarme mucho para lograr una historia que les agrade. Me encantaría que pudiéramos seguir en contacto.

**36. Lavi-hime 4E –3:** Pues teniendo en cuanta que fueron niño y niña, se podría decir que tuviste razón. Me disculpo por haberme demorado tanto pero por fin ya esta el final del fic, espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y me encantaría contar contigo para mi nueva historia.

**37. OchibiMar:** Me disculpo por el larguísimo retraso, y ya que Naruto y Hinata tuvieron niño y niña se podría decir que acertaste, si te interesa saber el bebé que espera Hinata al final del fic es niño y como tal y como pensabas Naruto no se atrevió a matar a Sasuke. Te agradezco por tus palabras de animo y por el comentario, estoy muy agradecida contigo por todo tu apoyo a lo largo de este fic y me encantaría poder contar contigo en mi nuevo proyecto así que te invito a darte una vuelta a mi nuevo fic para que me digas que te parece.

**38. hitoki-chan:** ¡Si! La verdad es que sigo impresionada ¡Mas de 1100 reviews! ¡Ustedes son geniales! Me disculpo por haberte echo esperar tanto pero por fin ya esta el desenlace de este fic, te agradezco por todo el apoyo que me diste a lo largo de este proyecto y me encantaría poder seguir contando contigo en mi nuevo fic para saber que te parece.

**39. diana carolina:** Pues espero que a ti te haya ido mejor que a mi y que si obtuvieras el trabajo que deseas. Me disculpo por haberte echo esperar tanto pero por fin ya les traigo la conclusión de esta historia. Quiero agradecerte por todo el apoyo que me diste a lo largo del fic y de verdad me encantaría poder contar contigo en mi nuevo fic, espero que podamos seguir en contacto.

**40. Mariana:** No te preocupes que mi ortografía tampoco es muy buena, me disculpo por la larguísima espera, ojala que el final del fic te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tu apoyo a lo largo de este proyecto y me encantaría que pudieras darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para que me digas que te parece.

**41. javier de jesus segura salas: **Pues por fin aquí esta el final del fic, espero que haya sido de tu agrado, me disculpo por la larguísima espera, muchas gracias por haberme apoyado en este proyecto, me encantaría que te dieras una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para que me digas que te parece.

**42. Hinataxd:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, perdón por la tardanza y espero que la conclusión del fic te haya gustado y estaría muy agradecida de que pudieras darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para que me digas que te parece.

**43. Sumebe:** Ciertamente fue una muerte sencilla, pero es que no soy muy buena para las escenas de acción, y pues los gemelos son un par de mini Narutos. Me disculpo por haber demorado tanto pero aun así espero que el final del fic te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por haberme apoyado en este proyecto y me encantaría que pudieras darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para que me digas que te parece.

**44. Heero Kusanagi:** Pues Madara se murió todito y ya no va a molestar y Naruto si dejo ir a Sasuke. Me disculpo por la larguísima espera, ojala que el final del fic te haya gustado. Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo a lo largo de mi fic y de verdad me gustaría que pudieras darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para que me digas que te parece.

**45. Mennie3x:** Me halaga que dos de mis fics se encuentren entre tus tres favoritos, te agradezco mucho por el apoyo y de verdad me encantaría que pudieras darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para saber que te parece. Me disculpo por la larguísima espera, ojala que el final del fic te haya gustado y espero que podamos seguir en contacto.

**46. Hinamel:** Bueno, se podría interpretar como que al final Sasuke logro hacer su propia familia, así que no le fue tan mal después de todo. Me disculpo por tardar tanto en actualizar. Muchas gracias por como me has apoyado a lo argo de esta historia y de verdad me gustaría que pudieras darte una vuelta por mi nuevo9 fic para que me digas que te parece. Ojala que el final del fic te haya gustado.

**47. Hanabi Sarutobi:** Pues sin duda Sasuke pensó que irse de Konoha era lo mejor para todos y en cierta forma así fue (al menos en este fic) Espero que el desenlace del fic te haya gustado. Me disculpo pro demorar tanto en actualizar, muchas gracias por haberme apoyado en este proyecto y de verdad me gustaría mucho si pudieras darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para que me digas que te parece.

**48. hiNAru Aburame:** Me disculpo pro haber tardado tanto pero por fin ya esta aquí el final del fic, espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me has dado en este proyecto y me gustaría mucho contar contigo en mi nuevo fic, así que te invito a darte una vuelta por el para que me des tu opinión.

**49. Ratka:** No te preocupes que yo disfruto todos y cada uno de los reviews que recibo. Me disculpo por la larguísima espera y me encantaría ayudarte con tu fic, solo dime que necesitas, y la verdad es que yo también me siento muy a gusto charlando (aunque sea por escrito) con todos los que se toman el tiempo d leer mis fics), me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en subir el final pero por fin ya esta aquí y de verdad espero que haya sido de tu agrado, muchas gracias por haberme apoyado en este proyecto y de verdad te agradecería aun más si pudieras darte una vuelta a mi nuevo fic para que me digas que te parece.

**50. ana-gaara:** Me disculpo por haberme tardado tanto en subir la conclusión del fic, espero que te haya gustado, se podría entender que Sasuke tuvo un buen final. Muchas gracias por haberme apoyado en este proyecto y me gustaría muchísimo contar contigo para mi nueva historia, así que te invito a darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para que me digas que te parece.

**51. EmSi:** Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto, pero aquí tienes la conclusión de esta historia la cual espero te haya gustado. No profundice en el poder de Hiro porque eso habría alargado la historia, pero sin duda se convertirá en un gran shinobi. Muchas gracias por haberme apoyado en este proyecto, te invito a darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para que me digas que te parece.

**52. Adlgutie:** Pues se podría decir que al final no le fue tan mal a Sasuke. Me disculpo por haber demorado tanto en actualizar, muchas gracias por tu apoyo en este proyecto, y de verdad me gustaría muchísimo que pudieras darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic y me dijeras que te parece.

**53. Zakishio:** Me alegra que el fic sea de tu agrado, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto, gracias por tu comentario y me gustaría mucho si pudieras darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para que me digas que te parece.

**54. Wesli: **¡Perdón por tardar tanto! Aun cuando tuve algunos problemas la demora es culpa totalmente mía. Espero que el final del fic te haya gustado, de verdad te agradezco mucho por haberme a poyado a lo largo de este fic y me encantaría poder seguir contando contigo en mi nuevo proyecto, por favor date una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para que me digas que te parece.

**55. Oyuky Chan:** Si, me he pasado por tu fic pero no e comentado, pero pronto remediare eso. Aun no empiezo a escribir el fic sobre el trío Naruto-Hinata-Sasuke, pero te aseguro que ese proyecto verá la luz pronto. Me disculpo por haberme tardado tanto en subir la continuación, espero que ahora que se vienen las vacaciones de semana santa pueda disponer de más tiempo para escribir. Se que sonara repetitivo, pero de verdad estoy muy agradecida contigo por todo el apoyo que le diste a este fic y por tus comentarios, realmente disfrute muchísimo leyendo cada uno de ellos y significaría mucho para mi si pudieras darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para que me des tu opinión, la verdad este primer capitulo no es muy interesante que digamos pero te prometo que ira mejorando. Espero que el desenlace del fic te haya gustado y de verdad me gustaría muchísimo que pudiéramos seguir en contacto.

**56. nandogo9:** Me disculpo por haber demorado tanto. De verdad me agrada que el fic te haya gustado, y en efecto ya subí un nuevo fic y me gustaría muchísimo que pudieras darte una vuelta para decirme que te parece. Ojala que el final del fic te haya gustado y de nuevo gracias por tu apoyo.

**57. Norkis:** ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! ¡De verdad me disculpo por haberte hecho esperar tanto, pero por fin ya esta el desenlace de esta historia, me emociona mucho saber que a tus compañeros de curso les gusta mi fic, de verdad estoy muy agradecida contigo por todo el apoyo que me has dado a lo largo de esta historia y me sentiría honrada de que pudieras darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para que me digas que te parece. Espero que podamos seguir en contacto.

**58. -Hyuugita-:** Pues los dos pequeñines son idénticos a Naruto y por si tienes curiosidad el bebé que esta en camino es niño y va a salir igualito a su madre aunque con las marquitas en las mejillas como su padre, ¿1300? ¡Wow! La verdad ver que ya van mas de 1100 me hace sentirme en las nubes ¡Ustedes son maravillosos!. Me disculpo por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus palabras de animo a lo largo de esta historia, de verdad me haría muy feliz poder seguir contando contigo así que te invito a darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para que me digas que te parece.

**59. hina4ever:** Me disculpo porque esta vez los hice esperar demasiado, a Sasuke puede que no le haya ido tan mal después de todo. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero que el final del fic te haya gustado y te agradecería aun más si pudieras darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para que me digas que te parece.

**-patea-a-sakura:** Perdón por tardar tanto, pero por fin ya esta aquí el desenlace. Como pudes ver fueron gemelos, un niño y una niña igualitos a Naruto, si te interesa el bebé que esta esperando Hinata al final es niño y va a ser muy parecido a ella pero con las marquitas en las mejillas como su papá. Pues de momento no tengo proyectado hacer fics de otra serie que no sea Naruto (aunque en Kenichi la verdad me agrada la "pareja" protagónica, si llego a escribir algo probablemente sea sobre Kenichi y Myu) De verdad te agradezco por tu paciencia y por el apoyo que me has dado a lo largo de este fic, espero que el final de la serie te haya gustado y de verdad me gustaría mucho que pudieras darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para que digas que te parece.

**61. NARUHINA FOREVER:** Pues temo que los gemelitos son replicas de su papá, pero de haber continuado el bebé que espera Hinata al final es un niño y tiene el color de cabellos y ojos de su mamá y las marcas en las mejillas de su papá. Me disculpo por haber demorado tanto, muchas gracias por el apoyo para esta historia y de verdad me gustaría mucho que pudieras darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para decirme que te parece, de nuevo gracias y espero que el final de la historia te haya gustado.

**62. AikkaChokoreto: **Al contrario, yo me disculpo por haberme demorado tanto en subir el final el cual espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por seguir conmigo hasta el final de este proyecto y te agradecería aun más si pudieras darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para que me digas que te parece. Espero que sigamos en contacto.

**63. hinatsu-chan:** Bueno, se podría interpretar como que al final Sasuke formo su propia familia. Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo en este proyecto y de verdad me gustaría que pudieras darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para que me digas que te parece. Espero que el desenlace de esta historia haya sido de tu agrado.

**64. Kenniana:** Primero que nada: Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar. El epilogo de la historia es cuando aparecen seis años después, ya que era tan pequeño no me pareció necesario subirlo como un capitulo aparte, me hace muy feliz saber que "Fruto prohibido" te gusto, y sobre nuevos proyectos junto con este capitulo también subí el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic "Recuperando el amor" el cual es NaruHina por supuesto, aunque ando trabajando en una idea bastante pervertidona para un fic que seria Naruto-Hinata-Sasuke (¿Quién dice que Hinata no se puede quedar con los dos?). Agradezco tu apoyo aun cuando haya sido casi al final de esta historia y de verdad me gustaría mucho contar contigo en este nuevo fic que estoy empezando. Espero que el final de el fic te haya gustado.

**65. Hinata21:** Jijiji, si, la verdad saque a relucir mi lado morboso en esa escena, pues aun no sé si en mi nuevo fic va a haber una escena de vouyerismo, lo que si te aseguro es que (como en todos mis fics) va a tener su buena dosis de lemon, pero no te preocupes que también estoy planeando hacer un fic de Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke con la temática de un trío (y no precisamente de música) aunque estoy algo nerviosa por como será recibido, pero para eso aun falta tiempo. Me disculpo por demorarme tanto en actualizar, muchas gracias por haberme apoyado en esta historia y de verdad me gustaría contar contigo en mi nuevo fic. Espero que el desenlace de esta historia te haya gustado.

**66. hinata uzumaki:** ¡Dios, creo que soy la única en el planeta sin facebook! Creo que me ocupare de eso en las vacaciones y entonces estaré encantada de ver tus imágenes NaruHina (De hecho me dedico a coleccionar imágenes de ese tipo, tengo mas de 200 guardadas en mi computadora). Me disculpo por demorar tanto en actualizar, agradezco mucho el apoyo que me has dado a lo largo de este fic y te agradecería aun mas si pudieras darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para que me digas que te parece. Espero que la conclusión del fic te haya gustado.

**67. TEMARI-125:** Pues si Hiro descubre algún día que Sasuke es su padre se los dejo a su criterio. Me disculpo por haberte echo esperar tanto pero por fin aquí tienes la conclusión de esta historia, te agradezco por tu apoyo en este fic y de verdad me gustaría mucho si pudieras darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para decirme que te parece.

**68. Tatsumaki:** No te preocupes, me doy cuenta de que ya son muchas las personas que perdonaron a Sasuke. Me disculpo pro haber demorado tanto pero por fin aquí esta ya el final del fic, te agradezco por haberme apoyado y de verdad me gustaría que pudieras darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para que me digas que te parece.

**69. PrincesaLoto:** Si, eso de que Hiashi fuera quien matara a Madara lo hice para sorprenderlos a todos y por lo que veo lo logre, Naruto no se atrevió a matar a Sasuke pero le dejo bien claro que no quería que regresara a Konoha. Me disculpo por demorar tanto en subir el final, mi nuevo fic ya esta listo y te agradecería mucho si pudieras darte una vuelta para decirme que opinas. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo con este fic y espero que el final et haya gustado.

**70. Sean-Raizou:** Bueno, espero que este capitulo haya resuelto tus dudas. Me disculpo por haber demorado tanto, ojala que el final te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tu apoyo a este fic y realmente me gustaría muchísimo que pudieras darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para decirme que te parece.

**71. Tenshou Getsuga:** ¡Placebo! Si, te recuerdo y me da gusto encontrarte aquí, la verdad no sé porque pero me siento con más confianza en esta pagina y por eso me gusta responder cada review que recibo. El epilogo de la historia es la ultima parte (seis años después) como era muy corta no me pareció que fuera necesario subirla como un capitulo aparte, Sasuke sigue vivo y tal parece que esta formando su propia familia. Me disculpo por demorar tanto en subir el final, espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo aquí y en otros foros, y me gustaría muchísimo que pudieras darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para que me digas que te parece.

**72. natsumi hhr nh:** Me disculpo por tardar tanto pero por fin ya esta aquí el final, y como pudes ver Sasuke sigue vivo. Muchas gracias por haberme apoyado en este fic, de verdad me gustaría seguir contando contigo en mi nuevo fic, así que te invito a darte una vuelta para que me digas que te parece. Espero que la conclusión del fic te haya gustado.

**73. MissLittleTOD:** Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto, pero aquí tienes la conclusión del fic, como pudes ver Sasuke sigue vivo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y me gustaría muchísimo que pudieras darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para que me digas que te parece.

**74. Flo:** Me disculpo por demorar tanto, y tal como se vio Sasuke sigue vivo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y de verdad me gustaría que pudieras darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para que me digas que te parece.

**75. sannin-andres:** De verdad tengo mucha pena contigo y con todos los lectores por haberme retrasado tanto en actualizar, ya no sé como pedir disculpas. Pero al fin ya esta aquí la conclusión de esta historia la cual espero te haya gustado. Agradezco mucho todo el apoyo que me diste a lo largo de este fic y representaría mucho para mi si pudieras darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para que me digas que te parece. De verdad me encantaría contar contigo en este nuevo proyecto.

**76. Massiel:** ¡Wow! Entonces has seguido mis historias desde hace mucho. Me disculpo por demorar tanto y de verdad me da mucho gusto que te hayas animado a comentar. Me gustaría muchísimo contar contigo en mi nuevo fic y espero que el final de esta historia te haya gustado.

**77. Tenshirbk:** Dobles disculpas para ti, es que últimamente no me e pasado mucho por el deviant, principalmente porque voy a cambiar de nombre con el objetivo de evitar a ciertas personas (recuerdan a la parejita de mis amigos, a ese grado los estoy evitando) en cuanto reabra mi nuevo deviant te aviso, pero te agradecería que volvieras a mandarme el tuyo para poder comunicarme. También me disculpo por hacerlos esperar tanto en actualizar, espero que el final del fic te haya gustado y me encantaría contar contigo en mi nuevo fic. Espero que podamos mantenernos en contacto.

**78. maye-neko-girl:** Pues ya somos dos a las que no nos quiere, a mi no me dejaba actualizar. Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto, espero que le final del fic te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por haberme apoyado en este proyecto y me gustaría contar muchísimo contigo en mi nuevo fic.

**79. Hiyya:** Me disculpo por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar. Como pudiste ver Sasuke no murió y Imbata y Naruto lograron formar la bella familia que ambos querían. Espero que el final del fic te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y me gustaría muchísimo que pudieras darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para que me digas que te parece.

**80. Hinamercy:** Me alegra que te guste, perdón por demorar tanto, gracias por tu comentario y me gustaría mucho que pudieras darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para que me digas que te parece.

**81. Nooyr:** No te preocupes, la culpa es mía por hacerlos esperar tanto, por fin ya esta la conclusión de esta historia, espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y me gustaría muchísimo que pudieras pasarte por mi nuevo fic par que me digas que te parece.

**82. Davaru:** Afortunadamente aquí le dieron una oportunidad al fic y créeme que jamás pensé que podría irme tan bien. Me disculpo por demorar tanto pero por fin ya esta aquí el final de esta historia. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y de verdad me gustaría que pudieras pasarte por mi nuevo fic para que me digas que te parece.

**83. D-Hinata-Hyuuga-X:** ¡Pues le atinaste! Naruto dejo ir a Sasuke advirtiéndole que no se acercara a su familia. Me disculpo por haber demorado tanto, agradezco muchísimo tu apoyo y me gustaría mucho que pudieras darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para que me des tu opinión. Espero que el final del fic te haya gustado.

**84. naruhina051293:** Me alegra saber que te gusta como escribo. Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto, espero que el final del fic te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y me gustaría mucho que pudieras darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para que me digas que te parece.

**85. Naru:** ¡Por fin aquí esta el final! Lamento haber demorado tanto. Gracias por el comentario y ojala pudieras darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para que me digas que te parece.

**86. Hecmary:** No te preocupes que yo se mejor que nadie lo que es no tener tiempo. Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto pero aquí ya tienes el desenlace de esta historia. Agradezco mucho tus hermosas palabras, realmente me elevaste el ego. Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo a lo largo de este proyecto, para mi seria muy importante seguir contando contigo en este nuevo fic que voy a empezar. Espero que el final del fic te haya gustado.

**87. x.'Kyuuketsuki Maru'.x:** ¡Si! La verdad estoy súper emocionada de ver que ya rebase los 1100 reviews, la verdad jamás creí que este fic tuviera tal aceptación, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto pero como pudiste ver Sasuke sigue vivo y esta la posibilidad de que haya logrado rehacer su vida. Muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo, créeme que e disfrutado leyendo todos y cada uno de tus reviews y realmente me haría muy feliz seguir contando contigo en este fic que voy empezando. Espero que el final del fic te haya gustado.

**88. Gatinix:** De verdad estoy muy avergonzada por haber tardado tanto pero finalmente ya esta la conclusión de esta historia. Muchas gracias por haberme apoyado al realizar este proyecto, realmente me gustaría mucho poder contar contigo en mi nuevo fic para saber que te parece. Espero que el final del fic te haya gustado.

**89. Hinako uzumaki hyuga:** Me disculpo por la demora, aquí tienes el final de la historia. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y me gustaría muchísimo que pudieras darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para decirme que te parece. Espero que el final de la historia te haya gustado.

**90. Sakima:** De verdad estoy muy apenada por haberme demorado tanto, lo de Madara tomo por sorpresa a mucho (ese era el objetivo). Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y realmente me gustaría que pudieras darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para que me digas que te parece. Espero que el final del fic te haya gustado.

**91. Lulyhime:** Espero que mis otras historia te hayan gustado, me alegra saber que al menos esta si te gusto. Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto y me gustaría muchísimo contar contigo en el nuevo fic que estoy empezando. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el final del fic te haya gustado.

**92. SabakunoMarina:** Me alegra mucho que hayas podido seguir esta historia (aunque la verdad es que comunidad Naruto no me suena ¿Mis fics están publicados ahí?) Me disculpo por haberme demorado tanto pero por fin ya esta la conclusión de esta historia. Me gustaría muchísimo contar contigo para mi nuevo fic así que te invito a que te des una vuelta para que me digas que te parece. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el final del fic te haya gustado.

**93. Hyorinmaru:** Me disculpo por la demora. Temo que ya no se profundizo en las habilidades de Hiro pero es evidente que será todo un prodigio como ninja tal como lo fue su tío Itachi. Me disculpo por haber demorado tanto en actualizar, gracias por tu comentario y me gustaría mucho que pudieras darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para que me digas que te parece. Jala el desenlace de la historia te haya gustado.

**94. Kaory Hyuga: **Espero que al leer el final se te hayan aclarado las dudas. Hoy francamente ya no tengo tiempo pero te prometo que en cuento empiecen las vacaciones tendrás mi respuesta a tus otros mensajes. Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, realmente adoro leer tus comentarios ya que además de darme tu opinión sobre el fic también me cuentas cosas sobre ti y tu país, por ello realmente estaría muy. Muy agradecida de que siguieras apoyándome en mi nuevo fic con estos maravilloso reviews tuyos que me encanta leer. Espero que el final del fic te haya gustado y realmente me encantaría poder seguir en contacto contigo.

**95. sony9:** ¡por fin ya esta el final! Lamentablemente no se profundizo en las habilidades de Hiro pero es evidente que va a ser todo un prodigio en las artes ninja, en cuanto al bebé que estaba esperando Hinata pues fueron gemelos niño y niña idénticos a su padre y el que esta esperando al final de la historia es niño y se va a parecer a ella. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y realmente me gustaría mucho que pudieras pasarte a mi nuevo fic para que me digas que te parece.

**96. Hinataforever:** Muchas gracias por lo que dices, no te preocupes que en ningún otro lugar he subido el final ya que aquí es donde voy a estrenar mis historias (antes lo hacía en los foros DZ, pero eso es historia antigua) Me disculpo por haber demorado tanto pero realmente hay ocasiones en las que creo que el universo confabula en mi contra para que no pueda escribir. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y me gustaría muchísimo que pudieras pasarte por mi nuevo fic para que me digas que te parece.

**97. alejrc49:** Perdón por la demora, espero que el final de la historia te haya gustado, gracias por tu comentario y te invito a darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic pues me gustaría mucho saber tu opinión.

**98. LECTORA DE NARUHINA:** No te preocupes que sin importar cuento tiempo tarde jamás dejare una de mis historias sin terminar. Me disculpo por la tardanza, espero que el final te haya gustado, gracias por tu comentario y me gustaría mucho que pudieras pasarte por mi nuevo fic para que me dieras tu opinión.

**99. Naruto xd:** Aquí esta por fin el final, lamento la demora, espero que el desenlace te haya gustado y te invito a darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para que me digas que te parece.

**100. Hinatita23:** En efecto, Naruto no mato a Sasuke. Muchas gracias por lo que dices, me alegra saber que te gusta como escribo. Y también te agradezco el apoyo a mi nuevo fic, espero que pronto puedas decirme que te pareció. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el final de la historia te haya gustado.

**101. LauRaqAngel:** Lo que pasa es que no sé que paso en imperio nipón que ya no se puede actualizar, si te fijas ahí donde publicaba mi fic ya aparece como foro cerrado (a menos que lo hayan cambiado recientemente) cosa trágica porque había unos fics buenísimos. Me disculpo por haberme demorado tanto, Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te des una vuelta por mi nuevo fic pues me gustaría mucho saber que te parece. Espero que el final del fic te haya gustado.

**102. :** Perdón por la demora pero por fin aquí esta el final, espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y me gustaría mucho que pudieras pasarte por mi nuevo fic para decirme que te parece.

**103. Erica:** Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que también le des una oportunidad a mi nuevo fic, prometo esforzarme para que sea de su agrado.

**104. Yazha:** Pues gracias a ti y a tu amiga por la oportunidad, el final de este fic ya llego pero me gustaría mucho contar con tu apoyo (y el de tu amiga) en el fic que estoy empezando, así que te invito a darte una vuelta para que me digas que te parece. Espero que el final del fic te haya gustado.

**105. Ania-hyuga: **Si, lo que pasa es que no e tenido tiempo de actualizar aquí ni en ningún otro foro, pero por fin ya esta aquí la continuación. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y te agradecería aun más que pudieras darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para que me des tu opinión. Espero que el final del fic te haya gustado.

**106. CarMasi: **Al contrario, gracias a ustedes por ser lectores tan pacientes. Madara esta muerto y Sasuke tal vez logro rehacer su vida. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me has dado, no te preocupes que yo se mejor que nadie lo que es estar excesivamente ocupado. Realmente me haría muy feliz que pudieras darte una vuelta por mi nuevo fic para saber que te parece. De nuevo gracias y espero que el final te haya gustado.

Y antes de irme de quiero agradecerles por todo su apoyo y todos su reviews, realmente disfrute muchísimo leyéndolos (bueno, hubo uno en particular que no me gusto, seguro se acuerdan de cual, pero mejor ni mencionarlo) no tiene idea de lo bien que me hacia sentir leer sus comentario y como en más de una ocasión me levantaron el animo de tal manera que me evitaron tomar malas decisiones. Antes de irme y aunque ya lo hice en las respuestas a sus reviews, me gustaría invitarlos a leer el primer capitulo (que algo así como una introducción) de mi nuevo fic, y realmente les agradecería muchísimo que al igual que paso con "el sentimiento correcto" le den una oportunidad. Muchísimas gracias por haberme apoyado a lo largo de este proyecto y espero que esta no sea la ultima vez que tenga la oportunidad de charlar con ustedes.


End file.
